Himitsu
by Nandra-chan
Summary: Sequelle de la fic Rozamova. Spoilers jusqu’au chapitre 182 du manga. Réponse aux reviews et MP
1. Chapter 1 : Réponses et résumés

**Titre** : Himitsu

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les tortures et Gaita.

* * *

**Notes** :

Salut salut ! Je vous ai manqué !? Allez, soyez sympa, dites oui !

D'abord, avant tout, en premier lieu, et pour commencer, je tenais à vous dire : MERCI ! Oui, vraiment, merci beaucoup ! Malgré ma longue absence, les stats me disent que vous, en revanche, vous êtes toujours là, vous continuez à me lire, et ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur.

Ce premier chapitre n'est pas vraiment un chapitre, comme vous l'aurez remarqué. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps, ni, j'avoue, l'envie d'écrire des fics. Mais je m'y suis remise, donc voilà, Himitsu, ça commence bientôt. Pourquoi pas… demain ? Lundi au plus tard. Ensuite, je reprendrai mes bonnes vieilles habitudes d'un chapitre par jour.

En réponse aux reviews et aux courriers que j'ai reçus : Je sais, j'ai été vilaine, je ne vous ai pas répondu avant, mais je vous ai lus, et chacun de vos petits mots m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Sans ce soutien, je pense que j'aurais laissé tomber les fics mais puisque vous êtes si adorables, je ne peux pas simplement faire comme si ça m'était égal et passer à autre chose. Vous me donnez envie d'écrire. Je vous préviens, ce sera de votre faute si je fais encore plein de misères à mes victimes préférées.

Pardon de ne pas vous répondre personnellement, mais j'ai pris tellement de retard que ce serait assez difficile. Je demanderai à ma beta-lectrice de me fouetter pour me punir de ma négligence. Elle sera ravie.

Je voudrais quand même adresser un merci spécial à **Niacy**, qui a fait l'effort de laisser un petit mot pour chacune de mes fics. Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Merci aussi à toi, **Soren**, pour ton email. Bien sûr que je ne t'ai pas oubliée, loin des yeux loin du cœur, ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Si vous êtes sages et que vous continuez à me reviewter tout plein, à flatter mon ego, à me dire plein de choses gentilles, quand Himitsu sera terminée, je publierai une autre fic à chapitres, qui est en cours d'écriture, presque finie. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, non, il ne s'agira pas de la suite d'Himitsu, mais de tout autre chose. Mais je n'en dis pas plus.

Et maintenant…

* * *

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **

Pour ceux ou celles qui ne les auraient pas encore lues, ceci est un spoiler de mes propres fics, et des spoilers du manga à partir de l'arc d'Infinity (après Tokyo Revelations pour les fans de l'animé) donc je vous conseille d'arrêter là et de les lire si vous voulez comprendre le début d'Himitsu (je me fais de la pub, un peu). Dans l'ordre : Un regard glacial, Argaï, Rozamova.

Si vous avez la flemme de les lire ou si vous les avez déjà lues, ce qui vient après est pour vous, pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire :

**Un regard glacial.**

A Infinity, à cause de la malédiction qui pèse sur lui, Fye a perdu le contrôle de son corps et à tué Sakura, ainsi que Shaolan, puis a tenté de se donner la mort. Kurogane a pu l'en empêcher in extremis et l'a ramené au Japon. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'est pas parvenu à lui rendre le goût de vivre. Le magicien a sombré lentement dans la dépression et la violence, au point que son ami a dû l'emprisonner, afin d'assurer sa sécurité et celle de son entourage.

Impuissante, elle aussi, à soulager les maux du magicien, Tomoyo décide de mettre fin à cette situation et pose un ultimatum à Kurogane. Il a deux jours pour trouver une solution. S'il échoue, il devra mettre un terme aux souffrances de son ami et lui apporter la délivrance à laquelle il aspire. Il devra le tuer.

Grâce à une ruse, le ninja parvient à piéger son compagnon et l'oblige à accepter un combat dont l'issue sera sa liberté. Mais au plus fort de l'affrontement, le brun, qui a contracté une grave pneumonie, s'écroule, à l'agonie. Afin de sauver la vie de l'unique ami qu'il lui reste, de la seule personne qui ait encore de l'importance à ses yeux, Fye passe un accord avec la Sorcière des Dimensions. En échange de sa victoire dans le duel, et donc de son droit à mourir, elle lui donne les moyens de guérir Kurogane.

**Argaï**

Après les événements difficiles qui ont suivi le drame d'Infinity, Fye et Kurogane se reposent au palais de Tomoyo quand ils sont contactés par la Sorcière des Dimensions. Elle désire leur confier un travail.

Elle les envoie dans un monde étrange, Argaï, qui semble avoir été déserté par tous ses habitants. Attirés par de mystérieuses lumières aux fenêtres d'un manoir, le mage et le ninja se rendent sur place, supposant qu'ils y trouveront la boite qu'ils doivent ramener à Yuuko. Mais à peine entrés dans la maison, les deux compagnons se retrouvent séparés et chacun d'entre eux doit faire face à d'étranges phénomènes.

Tandis que Fye doit affronter un double maléfique de Kurogane, ce dernier fait une rencontre à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il s'agit de Sakura. Assommé par de violents malaises, il se laisse manipuler par la jeune femme qu'il croit être son ancienne compagne de voyage, mais qui, en réalité, n'est autre qu'un esprit malfaisant chargé par le double de Shaolan de se débarrasser de lui et du magicien.

Sous l'influence magique de la fausse princesse, le guerrier tente de tuer le blond. Mais celui-ci a deviné les plans de l'ennemi et parvient à sauver sa vie grâce à la confiance absolue qu'il place en son partenaire. Persuadé que son Kurogane, malgré son état, ne le frappera pas à un point vital, il se laisse poignarder et réussit à libérer son ami de l'emprise de la jeune femme.

Après un combat dans une salle remplie de tiroirs, les deux équipiers récupèrent enfin la boite qu'ils sont venus chercher et, avec l'aide de Mokona, regagnent le Japon pour la remettre à la Sorcière des Dimensions.

**Rozamova**

Mokona reçoit un appel à l'aide de la part de l'un de ses vieux amis, Pao, le chef du peuple des nours. Sans leur demander leur avis, il embarque Fye et Kurogane dans un voyage à travers les dimensions jusqu'au monde paradisiaque de Rozamova.

A leur arrivée, les trois compagnons découvrent un paysage féerique, habité par des créatures simples et attachantes. Pao leur demande de retrouver pour lui le bâton-parole, un objet dont la perte a causé la séparation de sa tribu et de celle des nabeils. A présent, il désire que leurs deux clans soient réunifiés et que le mariage entre sa fille et le prince des nabeils soit célébré.

Le magicien et son équipier acceptent la mission et partent dans la montagne à la recherche des naigles, les oiseaux géants qui se sont emparés du symbole. Mais plus le temps passe, plus le mage parait fatigué et malade. Lorsqu'ils atteignent enfin leur objectif, le pic au sommet duquel nichent les naigles, le blond est dans un état si pitoyable que Kurogane s'acquitte seul de la tâche qui leur a été assignée.

C'est l'occasion pour lui de découvrir l'atroce réalité de monde de Rozamova, rongé par une pourriture que ses habitants nomment le Grand Mal, et voué à la destruction dans de très brefs délais. Même la Sorcière des Dimensions avoue ne rien pouvoir faire pour arrêter la catastrophe.

De retour au village des nours, ce peuple qu'il a appris à aimer et dont il admire le courage face au destin tragique qui rampe sournoisement dans sa direction, le ninja découvre que Fye a été, lui aussi, contaminé par ce mal. Le magicien lui révèle qu'il n'a plus que quelques jours à vivre, et émet le souhait de rentrer rapidement au Japon, afin de mourir dans cet endroit qu'il considère désormais comme sa maison.

Mais au moment où Mokona s'apprête à les renvoyer chez eux, Yuuko s'y oppose. Kurogane peut rentrer, mais le blond doit rester, car la maladie qui est en lui n'a pas de remède connu, et le risque de contaminer une nouvelle dimension ne peut pas être pris. Le ninja, furieux, refuse d'abandonner son compagnon et lui demande de les emmener tous les deux vers une autre destination. Comprenant où il veut en venir, celui-ci accepte et utilise ses dernières forces et sa magie pour les conduire en un lieu connu d'eux seuls.

**Himitsu**

Himitsu, en japonais, veut dire « secret ». Le secret de la destinée et de la destination de Fye et de Kurogane. Dans vos reviews, vous avez été plusieurs à suggérer qu'ils étaient partis pour le monde d'Argaï.

Je me demande si c'est la bonne réponse… :) Tout ce qu'on sait, pour l'instant, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas allés chez Yuuko, ni au Japon de Tomoyo. Mais il y a un autre endroit, un autre endroit, auquel personne n'a pensé, un endroit désert, ou presque. Un endroit où le magicien ne pourrait contaminer personne, parce que tout le monde est déjà mort... ou presque.

* * *

Ceci n'étant pas un vrai chapitre, je ne vous autorise pas à me taper, mais si vous avez quand même quelque chose à me dire, c'est toujours en bas à gauche ! Promis juré, si vous m'écrivez, je vous réponds personnellement cette fois.


	2. Chapter 2 : Inéluctable

**Titre** : Himitsu

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf Gaita.

**Note** : Allez, c'est parti ! Punaise, j'ai eu du mal, au dernier moment j'ai eu une nouvelle idée et j'ai dû tout refaire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire en profondeur, je voulais vraiment publier ce soir. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

**Re-Note** : Argh ! J'hallucine ! Juste au moment où je veux publier, que vois-je ? Un message disant que le site est en maintenance et qu'on ne peut pas uploader avant 3H du matin. Malédiction ! Enfin, au moins, ça m'aura permis de revoir encore une fois mon texte.

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Soren** : Pfiou ! Quel accueil ! Merci vraiment, tu es un amour.

**Kuroxfyechan** : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse de retrouver tout le monde.

**Shini** : Merci pour ta review ! Et dire que je viens de perdre plein de kilos, je sens que je vais vite les reprendre avec tout ce nutella !

Pour dire du mal de moi, me maudire, me jeter des tomates pourries, c'est en bas et… au milieu (merci Soren, j'avais pas vu que ça avait changé) !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Inéluctable**

Le froid. L'obscurité. Il faisait nuit, probablement.

Il ne sentait plus ses orteils. L'avantage, c'était qu'il ne souffrait plus autant, même le Grand Mal reculait face à cette température polaire. Ses jambes ankylosées ne le portaient plus. Les muscles de ses cuisses, de ses mollets, étaient durs comme du bois, semblables à des branches enveloppées dans une épaisse gangue de glace. A cet instant, l'expression « transi jusqu'à la moelle des os » prenait tout son sens. Il lui semblait qu'au moindre choc, même infime, ses tibias pourraient voler en éclats.

Il savait que quelque chose était arrivé, qu'il n'avait pas atteint la destination qu'il avait choisie. Il n'était pas à Argaï, il était… ailleurs. Il reconnaissait la texture de l'air autour de lui, cette atmosphère humide et gelée. De tous les endroits où ils auraient pu atterrir, celui-là était le pire. Il aurait dû s'en inquiéter, s'affoler, même. Pourtant, il sourit.

Il allait mourir. Il avait longtemps souhaité en finir avec la vie, et maintenant que l'heure était proche, il n'avait pas envie de gâcher ses derniers instants à se faire du souci. Encore un peu de temps, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Juste quelques minutes pour profiter de ce moment. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que la menace qu'il savait tapie dans les ombres autour de lui les lui accorderait.

Serrés autour de sa taille, les bras de Kurogane le maintenaient fermement, l'empêchaient de tomber. Sur son front, l'haleine du ninja allait et venait comme une vague tiède, au rythme profond de sa respiration. C'était tellement bon de le savoir présent, de savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Grâce à lui, il ne finirait pas seul. Ils resteraient ensemble, jusqu'au bout, et savoir cela le rendait profondément heureux.

- Merci, Kuro-chan.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Pas trop bien.

- Cette sorcière… Si je la revois, je lui tords le cou.

Le brun fulminait, et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres exsangues de son compagnon. Kurogane serait toujours Kurogane, cela avait quelque chose de rassurant.

- Elle avait raison, tu sais.

- Comment ça raison ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu es d'accord avec elle, après la façon dont elle t'a traité !

- Elle cherchait simplement à protéger tout le monde.

- Tout le monde… sauf toi !

- Kuro-chan…

- Ferme-la ! Je peux comprendre qu'elle n'ait pas voulu exposer d'autres personnes à la maladie, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour te parler comme elle l'a fait.

- Ce n'est pas si grave.

- Si, ça l'est pour moi. Si tu crois que je vais lui pardonner son attitude, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Cette garce n'a pas intérêt à se retrouver en travers de mon chemin.

Malgré sa faiblesse, le mage eut un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ?

- Tu es fâché.

- Ouais, et alors ?

- Et alors… rien. Je suis content.

- T'es content que je sois fâché ?

- Oui. Je trouve ça vraiment très… mignon.

- Mign… Non mais ça va pas !? Je ne suis pas MIGNON ! Abruti, va !

- Quelle scène touchante… commenta une troisième voix, masculine, teintée d'ironie.

Fye sentit son partenaire tressaillir et se redresser en posant une main sur la poignée de son sabre. Son sourire s'évanouit et son sang gela dans ses veines. Le nez dans la tunique du guerrier, il ne pouvait pas voir la personne qui venait de parler, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Car cette voix, il la connaissait bien, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

- Oh non, souffla-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas regarder autour de lui, il ne voulait pas laisser le cauchemar qui venait de lui nouer les entrailles prendre vie, devenir une réalité. Mais il réalisa, la mort dans l'âme, qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il avait suffi de trois mots pour détruire ses espoirs. Il n'allait pas pouvoir quitter ce monde aussi paisiblement qu'il l'avait souhaité. Son passé venait de le rattraper, et il ne pourrait pas fuir, cette fois. Il était trop fatigué et, dans son état, il n'avait nulle part où aller, de toute façon.

Il avait essayé, de toutes ses forces, de changer le cours des choses, de modifier son destin pour ne pas avoir à affronter cette dernière épreuve, mais il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher que son voyage se termine exactement là où il était prévu qu'il le fasse, depuis le commencement. La boucle était bouclée.

Il n'avait pas été capable de protéger la princesse, pas plus qu'il n'avait pu aider Shaolan. Il n'avait pas non plus réussi à réaliser son souhait le plus cher, de sauver la personne pour qui il s'était lancé dans cette aventure. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour les habitants de Rozamova, et, pour finir, il n'avait pas pu exaucer le voeu de Kurogane : il n'avait pas eu la force de les emmener tous deux jusqu'au monde d'Argaï. A la place, il les avait conduits dans cet endroit. Il ne l'avait pas voulu, loin de là. C'était comme si une main divine avait dévié leur route pour les guider jusqu'à ce pays de glace.

Lentement, à contrecoeur, il rassembla ses forces et s'apprêta à faire face. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il parvint à se tenir debout et se libéra doucement de l'étreinte du ninja. Un courant d'air en profita pour s'immiscer entre eux, froid et moite comme un mauvais présage. Il parcourut le décor d'un coup d'oeil.

Ils étaient dans une vaste salle au sol de marbre, à l'allée centrale encadrée de colonnades. Devant eux, sur une estrade à laquelle on accédait par quelques marches couvertes d'un tapis maculé de taches sombres qui lui rappelaient de sinistres souvenirs, se dressait un fauteuil à haut dossier, fait d'un bois noir. Et, dans les ombres, derrière le trône, se découpait une silhouette qu'il avait espéré ne jamais revoir.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Fye.

_A la maison_. Ainsi, pensa le brun, ils étaient à Seles. Alors ce type devait être…

L'homme s'avança de quelques pas. A la faveur d'un rayon de lune, qui perçait à travers une fenêtre aux carreaux brisés, Kurogane le jaugea du regard, curieux de connaître enfin le visage de cet Ashura qui hantait les mauvais rêves du blond. Car il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui.

Il était grand, vêtu élégamment, avec de longs cheveux noirs, lisses, qui cascadaient sur ses épaules et contrastaient violemment avec la blancheur de son manteau. Il avait une allure altière, l'attitude détendue des personnes sûres de leur force, conscientes de leur autorité.

Le ninja le détesta immédiatement. Pas seulement à cause de ce sourire bienveillant qui ne voulait pas monter jusqu'à ses prunelles, mais surtout parce que, à l'instant même où il avait fait son apparition dans le carré de lumière, Fye s'était métamorphosé. Il s'était écarté de lui. Oh, pas de beaucoup, les manches de leurs vêtements se frôlaient encore, mais ces quelques centimètres étaient comme un gouffre dont émanait une sensation glacée, qui faisait naître une boule de colère dans le creux de son ventre ; le Désespoir semblait avoir pris corps. Il se dressait entre eux, et comme un charognard aux aguets, regardait le mage en ricanant. Il n'avait besoin que d'un peu de patience. Bientôt, sa proie serait à sa merci.

L'homme aux longs cheveux s'approcha encore un peu, puis s'arrêta, à une distance raisonnable. Il avait lu un avertissement parfaitement clair dans les yeux grenats du guerrier.

- Fye, je suis heureux de te voir, dit-il suavement. J'attendais impatiemment cette rencontre.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire autant… Ashura-oh.

- Mais tu es venu quand même. Es-tu résolu à tenir ta promesse ?

Il tendit le bras, voulut toucher le magicien, mais la lame brillante d'un katana s'interposa entre eux. Son regard impassible se détacha du visage hâve du blond pour affronter les prunelles menaçantes de son partenaire.

- Je ne sais pas de quelle promesse il s'agit, gronda Kurogane, mais au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, ce type n'est pas en mesure de tenir quoi que ce soit pour l'instant. Fiche-lui la paix.

Ashura adressa au ninja un petit sourire condescendant qui lui donna une violente envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

- Il est vrai que la condition de ce garçon semble quelque peu altérée. Il ne possède plus que la moitié de sa magie, et vous avez fait de lui… une personne différente. Il a également l'air malade. Cependant…

- Cependant que dalle. Il tient à peine sur ses jambes, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment conscient de l'endroit où il se trouve.

- Croyez-moi, il le sait parfaitement. N'est-ce pas, Fye ?

Le mage ne répondit pas, mais l'expression de son visage le fit pour lui. Oui, il savait où il était, et il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où ailleurs. Le ninja se renfrogna encore. Cette situation lui déplaisait de plus en plus.

Par le passé, il avait ardemment souhaité être confronté avec cet homme, en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec lui, et faire disparaître l'ombre qui voilait le regard de son compagnon chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui. Mais maintenant que l'occasion lui était donnée de réaliser ce souhait, il était inquiet. Ce n'était pas le moment pour une telle rencontre.

Le temps leur manquait. Chaque minute qui s'écoulait voyait le mal qui rongeait le corps du blond progresser, la mort gagner du terrain. Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient tombés dans une telle chausse-trappe ? Que s'était-il passé avec le sortilège qui devait les conduire à Argaï ? Se pouvait-il que Fye l'ait mal compris quand il lui avait dit de les emmener ailleurs ? Non, c'était impossible. Et même si cela avait été le cas, jamais le mage, se sachant à l'agonie, ne les aurait conduits volontairement à Seles, entre les pattes de la personne qu'il redoutait le plus au monde. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un avait dû interférer dans leur voyage. Qui et pourquoi ? C'était impossible à dire. Mais une chose était sûre. Ils devaient se sortir de là au plus vite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de lui ? demanda-t-il.

- Sans vous offenser, cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui a envie de se battre. Le mage n'est pas en état de t'affronter, mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, si c'est ça la promesse qu'il t'a faite, je suis ton homme. Je me ferai un devoir, et un plaisir, de te satisfaire à sa place.

- C'est une proposition généreuse, mais je dois refuser. Seul Fye est…

- Tu n'as pas très bien compris, alors je vais être plus clair. Si tu veux lever la main sur lui, il faudra d'abord me tuer.

Pour son plus grand désappointement, loin d'être impressionné, son interlocuteur se mit à rire, d'un rire joyeux, presque enfantin.

- Voilà qui est direct ! Vous allez droit au but. Mais, au risque de me répéter, je pense que vous devriez vous mêler de vos affaires. C'est un problème entre Fye et moi.

- Tu es bouché ou tu le fais exprès ? Le mage n'est pas…

- J'ai très bien entendu, le coupa le roi. Et je trouve votre sollicitude à son égard très touchante, bien qu'un peu surprenante. Vous ne le connaissez pas très bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir à son sujet.

- Vraiment ? Permettez-moi d'en douter. Si c'était le cas, vous ne vous inquièteriez pas pour lui. Je pense même qui sous saviez qui il est vraiment, vous lui auriez passé ce magnifique katana au travers du corps depuis longtemps. J'imagine qu'il en est conscient, lui aussi, c'est pourquoi il ne vous a rien dit.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, et son passé ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir quel genre de personne il est.

Ashura lui adressa un nouveau sourire, plein d'arrogance, puis se détourna, posa un doigt sur le sabre et l'abaissa doucement. Il s'approcha du blond, et lui prit le menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête et à le regarder.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Fye n'a pas besoin d'être materné. Il est comme les chats, il retombe toujours sur ses pattes. Peut-être qu'il a aussi neuf vies, tout comme eux ? Il s'en sortira toujours, même contre son gré, car il possède un merveilleux instinct de conservation. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

D'accord ? Bien sûr que non, Kurogane ne l'était pas. Il avait encore en tête les images d'Infinity, du magicien retournant contre lui l'épée avec laquelle il venait de tuer la princesse. Sans parler de ce qui s'était passé ensuite, au Japon, quand il avait dû l'emprisonner pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Et à Argaï, Fye s'était laissé volontairement embrocher et avait bien failli y laisser sa peau. Et même s'il semblait avoir finalement choisi de se battre, de rester en vie, les dégâts que le Grand Mal avait faits sur son organisme étaient tels que le guerrier considérait comme un miracle qu'il soit encore capable de se tenir debout. Il lui faudrait plus qu'un bon instinct de conservation pour s'en tirer, cette fois.

- Et toi, Fye, tu n'es pas d'accord ? demanda Ashura. Ou peut-être devrais-je plutôt t'appeler… Yui ? Après tout, Fye est mort. Tu l'as tué… deux fois.

A ces mots, le peu de couleur qui restait encore sur le visage du mage se retira et son teint prit un aspect cendreux. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, son menton glissa entre les doigts qui l'avaient jusque là maintenu, et il tomba à genoux. Le ninja grogna et bondit en avant. Sa lame effleura le torse d'Ashura, qui esquiva souplement et recula de quelques pas, sans cesser de sourire ni de s'adresser à sa victime.

- C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée, de tuer la princesse du Pays de Clow. Sans ses plumes…

Il fit un geste évasif de la main.

- Plus de Fye... Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé pendant que je dormais, mais on dirait que tu t'es égaré en chemin. Tu étais censé veiller sur cette jeune fille, t'assurer qu'elle remplirait son rôle jusqu'au bout. Et au lieu de cela, qu'as-tu fait ? Tu lui as planté une épée dans le ventre. Quant à ce fougueux jeune homme, tu avais des instructions précises à son sujet. Pourtant, il est là, en train de me foudroyer du regard. Il est vrai que tu étais très jeune quand on t'a expliqué tout ça, mais je pensais que tu avais compris les consignes. C'était lui que tu devais tuer, pas la princesse.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Le magicien demeura immobile, à fixer le sol, sans la moindre réaction. A le voir ainsi, anéanti, la fureur du brun ne connut plus de limites. Il allait faire rentrer ses paroles dans la gorge de cette pourriture, et y ajouter quelques pouces de bon acier, pour faire bonne mesure.

- Ça suffit, lança-t-il avec rage en renouvelant son assaut. Je ne veux plus entendre tes conneries.

Cette fois, le seigneur de Seles ne put se contenter d'éviter. En un éclair, il créa une épée de glace qui heurta violemment l'arme de son adversaire. Le plafond et les cloisons renvoyaient les échos de leur échange qui s'éternisait, devenant plus brutal, plus rapide, au fil des secondes. Pourtant, les deux combattants ne faisaient encore que se jauger, les véritables hostilités n'étaient pas encore ouvertes.

Kurogane comprit très vite qu'il allait devoir se méfier. Le style de son opposant ne lui était pas inconnu. Ce type se battait comme Fye. Nul doute que c'était lui qui lavait enseigné le maniement des armes au blond. Il était moins rapide, moins souple également, mais tout aussi dangereux. Il avait dans le regard une lueur mauvaise qui faisait froid dans le dos. Il emploierait tous les moyens pour gagner, y compris la magie. Il plaça une attaque vicieuse qui obligea le guerrier à reculer de quelques pas.

Celui-ci répliqua aussitôt, chargea, lame en avant, et aurait fait mouche si son adversaire n'avait pas brusquement augmenté sa vitesse et esquivé. En trois bond, il revint se poster à côté du magicien qui était toujours à terre, appuyé sur ses mains et sur ses genoux, la tête basse, le souffle court, comme un cheval fourbu après une trop longue course.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, ricana-t-il.

Il se pencha vers lui, empoigna sa tignasse à pleine main et l'obligea à se remettre debout. Il approcha son visage de celui de sa victime pour l'examiner. Une pellicule de transpiration glacée recouvrait le front du blond et il haletait. Cependant, lorsque la prunelle de son œil valide, délavée par l'épuisement et la douleur, se tourna vers lui, elle était habitée par un regard parfaitement lucide, glacial... infiniment dangereux.

- Voilà qui est mieux, fit le seigneur de Seles.

- Finissons-en, Ashura-oh, murmura le mage.

Il n'avait pas voulu revenir dans ce pays glacé, mais puisqu'il était là, il n'avait plus qu'à aller jusqu'au bout de sa destinée, boire le calice du malheur jusqu'à la lie. Si elle avait été présente, Yuuko aurait dit que tout était inéluctable, que certaines choses devaient arriver, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de les éviter. Il avait fait une promesse, et il devait la tenir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra sur ce qui lui restait de pouvoir. Rassembler toute sa magie et frapper. Il n'aurait droit qu'à un essai. S'il échouait, il mourrait. S'il réussissait, il mourrait aussi, mais il entraînerait son adversaire avec lui. Il fallait que ça marche.

Ashura mort, Kurogane serait en sécurité. Et ici, au moins, contrairement à Argaï qui était hors d'atteinte des yeux de la Sorcière des Dimensions, sa solitude serait de courte durée. Il n'aurait besoin que d'un peu de patience et quelqu'un viendrait lui porter secours. Mokona sans doute. Les retrouvailles avec cette femme dont il parlait de manière fort colorée seraient sans doute très animées, mais il survivrait. Il pourrait regagner le Japon et revoir la princesse Tomoyo. Elle s'occuperait de lui. Il passerait sans doute par des moments difficiles, mais il était fort, il s'en sortirait. Et c'était bien ça le plus important.

Il se tourna vers le guerrier et lui sourit.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Le brun avait déjà vu ce sourire, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. C'était à Tokyo, quand le mage agonisant avait choisi de mourir plutôt que de laisser sa magie entre les mains du double de Shaolan. Et là… Ce crétin, une nouvelle fois…

Il bondit en avant et leva son sabre. Il fallait séparer ces deux-là. Il couperait le bras de ce type, au besoin, mais il ne le laisserait plus toucher un cheveu de Fye. Il fonça dans leur direction, au mépris de toute prudence. Il entendit son compagnon lui crier un avertissement mais il n'écouta pas. De toute façon, il était déjà trop tard.

Une autre pique de glace, à la pointe effilée, jaillit de la main libre d'Ashura et s'étira en direction du ninja. Elle le cueillit en pleine course, au flanc droit, juste sous les côtes. Du sang gicla. La force de l'impact stoppa l'élan du guerrier. Ebranlé par la violence du choc, il recula de quelques pas. Son pied heurta celui d'une colonne, il trébucha, partit à la renverse et tomba assis contre le piédestal d'une statue. Sa tête en heurta le marbre et il vit trente-six chandelles.

Mais le roi n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Paume ouverte, doigts écartés, il employa son pouvoir pour projeter en direction de son adversaire une nuée d'aiguilles de glace. A travers le brouillard qui était tombé sur sa vision, Kurogane les vit arriver et comprit qu'il était perdu. Même si elles n'atteignaient pas toutes leur but, il allait finir plus troué qu'une passoire. A demi assommé, il n'aurait ni le temps, ni la force, d'esquiver.

Il y eut un bruit mou quand les dards se fichèrent dans une surface souple. Le brun battit des paupières. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, hormis celle de ses blessures précédentes. Devant lui se dressait un mur blanc, translucide, parcouru de reflets bleus. Il en émanait une intense aura de magie. Les aiguilles s'y étaient toutes plantées, elles n'avaient pas pu le franchir. A travers ce voile protecteur, il vit son compagnon lui adresser un nouveau sourire. Malgré son état, alors qu'il aurait dû économiser ses forces, cet idiot venait lui sauver la mise.

- Inutile, ricana Ashura.

D'un geste sec, il projeta le blond contre une colonne. Le choc lui arracha un gémissement et le bouclier qui avait protégé le ninja se dissipa. Mais ces quelques secondes de trêve lui avaient permis de reprendre ses esprits et il sauta sur ses pieds pour se mettre en garde. Il ne se laisserait pas surprendre une deuxième fois.

Tandis que le mage s'efforçait de se relever, les jambes tremblantes, les deux adversaires s'observèrent, chacun cherchant la faille dans les défenses de l'autre. Le guerrier réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Ce type était plus fort qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, trop fort pour lui, probablement. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Fye redoutait tellement d'être confronté à lui. En l'état actuel des choses, leurs chances de l'emporter étaient vraiment infimes. Il fallait agir rapidement, en finir vite. Si le combat s'éternisait, ils seraient bientôt trop épuisés pour être capables de le battre. Ils étaient déjà fatigués, blessés, alors que lui, il était à peine essoufflé.

Il fit quelques pas en avant. Prudemment, il se mit à marcher, décrivant une trajectoire circulaire afin de se rapprocher du blond qui haletait, appuyé à la colonne. Sans changer de place, Ashura tourna sur lui-même pour le suivre du regard, son sourire insupportable toujours plaqué sur le visage.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez ? demanda-t-il. Je vous croyais plus fort que ça. Yui s'est détourné de son devoir à cause de l'attachement qu'il avait pour vous, il a trahi la confiance que nous avions placée en lui, contrarié nos projets. A cause de son attitude rebelle, parce qu'il a cherché à modifier le chemin qui avait été tracé pour lui, pour vous tous, il y a eu ce terrible... accident avec la princesse du pays de Clow. Comprenez-vous ce que cela signifie ? Il a sacrifié son voeu le plus cher pour vous. Je suis déçu de voir que vous n'en valez pas la peine.

Ne pas l'écouter. Ses paroles étaient comme du venin. Chaque mot était soigneusement pesé pour faire le plus de mal possible, instiller le désespoir. Et cela fonctionnait à merveille. Pas sur lui, il se moquait complètement de l'opinion qu'on pouvait avoir de lui. Mais chaque fois que ce type achevait une phrase, le mage semblait se recroqueviller un peu plus, s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le découragement et la léthargie. Il devait le rejoindre très vite, l'éloigner de cet homme, le mettre à l'abri. C'était difficile à reconnaître, mais il valait mieux battre en retraite.

Plus tard, ils reviendraient, quand ils seraient prêts, et alors ils feraient en sorte d'effacer l'expression arrogante sur la face de cette ordure. Mais pour l'instant… S'échapper de là ne serait déjà pas une mince affaire. Leur adversaire n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de les laisser partir si facilement. D'ailleurs, il repassait déjà à l'attaque, visant le blond qui semblait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Le guerrier se jeta en avant, s'interposant entre eux. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent, l'acier heurta la glace. Kurogane grogna sous l'effort. Plus le temps passait, plus ses blessures le faisaient souffrir. Le sang qui s'en échappait en abondance drainait ses forces.

Conscient d'avoir l'avantage, Ashura le harcelait, ne lui laissant pas le moindre répit, cherchant à le faire reculer vers la droite, en direction de la partie obscure qui se trouvait entre les colonnes et le mur de la salle.

Le ninja réalisa soudain que les coups qu'il encaissait ne visaient pas à le tuer, ni même à le blesser, mais à l'occuper suffisamment pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'il se déportait, et qu'il laissait ainsi son partenaire à découvert, à la merci d'une attaque magique. Ce n'était pas lui la cible de cet assaut, c'était Fye.

C'était sournois, plutôt bien pensé, mais maintenant qu'il avait compris où son opposant voulait en venir, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Sauf qu'en réalité, ça avait déjà commencé à marcher. Il s'était légèrement décalé et la trajectoire entre le roi de Seles et sa proie était pratiquement dégagée. Il fallait réagir, sans quoi…

Soudain, Kurogane sentit un courant d'air le frôler et, du coin de l'œil, aperçut plus qu'il ne vit une silhouette surgissant à côté de son adversaire. Un éclair zébra la pénombre et Ashura fit un bond en arrière, puis recula encore de plusieurs mètres. Une mèche de ses longs cheveux flotta un instant dans l'air, puis se posa délicatement sur le sol, comme un flocon de neige noire. Pour une fois, constata le guerrier, non sans une certaine satisfaction, son arrogance s'était effacée pour laisser place à une expression plus sérieuse.

En face de lui se dressait un Fye qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la créature blessée et tourmentée, aux abois, qui devait s'appuyer contre une colonne pour ne pas défaillir, quelques secondes plus tôt. Fermement campé sur ses jambes, il tendait vers son roi une main menaçante, dont les doigts s'achevaient par de longues griffes effilées, qui accrochaient la lumière d'un rayon de lune.

Le ninja n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'à cet instant, la couleur bleue de sa prunelle s'était effacée au profit d'une autre, dorée, fendue par une pupille allongée. Un sourire carnassier ourla ses lèvres. Il s'était trompé sur le compte de son équipier, mais il en était heureux. Il avait cru que les propos venimeux du roi avaient sapé son moral, au point de l'empêcher de bouger, alors qu'en réalité, il n'en était rien. Le blond avait tout simplement fait une chose dans laquelle il excellait : il avait joué la comédie. Il en avait profité pour s'accorder un moment de récupération et sa condition de vampire avait fait le reste. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, ça durerait que ça durerait, mais l'effet de surprise leur avait donné une chance de s'en tirer. Il ne s'agissait pas de la rater, car il n'y en aurait pas d'autre.

Sans détacher son regard de son seigneur, le mage fit deux pas en arrière pour se rapprocher de son compagnon.

- Tu m'as pris au dépourvu, concéda Ashura. J'ai bien failli me laisser embrocher. Es-tu enfin décidé à te battre sérieusement, Yui ?

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je suis désolé, Ashura-oh, mais vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu.

- Crois-tu avoir le choix ?

- J'ai fait une promesse, celle de tuer toute personne qui voudrait faire du mal à ce pays. Je souhaitais protéger Seles et ses habitants, qui m'avaient accueilli alors que personne ne voulait d'un monstre tel quel moi. Et je voulais retrouver Fye, lui rendre la vie que je lui avais prise. Pour ces raisons, je serais revenu, un jour où l'autre.

Tout en parlant, il recula encore, jusqu'à être si proche de Kurogane que leurs vêtements se frôlaient. Depuis les événements tragiques d'Infinity, le guerrier avait passé des semaines à l'observer, ne le quittant pratiquement jamais des yeux. Il le connaissait si bien qu'il était capable de deviner ses pensées rien qu'en le regardant. Et le blond le savait. A cet instant, il s'adressait à lui, sans le secours des mots. Il préparait quelque chose, c'était évident. La façon dont il s'était positionnée par rapport à lui l'indiquait clairement. Il fallait se tenir prêt à agir, ils n'auraient que peu de temps. Car même si le mage semblait avoir trouvé un second souffle, un sursaut d'énergie, ce n'était qu'un feu de paille qui ne tarderait pas à s'eteindre.

- Mais, ainsi que vous l'avez dit, poursuivit-il, je ne peux plus rien pour Fye, désormais. Ni pour Seles, qu'un mal rongeait de l'intérieur, sous mes yeux, sans que j'en sois conscient. Il n'y a plus rien à protéger à présent. Ils sont tous morts, vous les avez tous massacrés. Alors, puisque le mal est fait ici, puisque mon souhait ne pourra pas être réalisé, je crois que je vais tout simplement…m'en aller.

Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux d'Ashura, démentant l'aspect redevenu paisible de son visage.

- Tu vas encore me fuir ? Tu ne pourras pas échapper éternellement à ta promesse.

- Je ne compte pas y échapper, je tiendrai mes engagements. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Vous méritez mieux que ce que je suis en mesure de vous donner, dans mon état actuel. Si j'essayais maintenant, vous me tueriez et votre souhait ne serait pas exaucé.

- Tu te sous-estimes. Tu as encore suffisamment de ressources. Si tu voulais te donner la peine…

- Je suis d'une nature paresseuse.

Fye assortit ses paroles d'un sourire espiègle, incongru dans une telle situation, et qui eut le don de faire enrager son adversaire. Il pointa un doigt menaçant en direction du ninja.

- Je pourrais t'y forcer. Je pourrais le tuer, lui. Cela te mettrait très en colère, n'est-ce pas, Yui ?

En colère, oui, il l'était, rien qu'à cette idée. Mais seul Kurogane, tout proche, pouvait s'en rendre compte. Avec l'obscurité de la pièce et la distance, Ashura ne pouvait que deviner sa silhouette. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer ce que le guerrier voyait clairement. Et heureusement, car si cela avait été le cas, il aurait appris à la raideur soudaine de son corps, à la crispation de ses mâchoires, que sa menace avait fait mouche. Mais il aurait surtout compris que le mage était à bout de forces, qu'il ne tenait encore debout qu'en mobilisant toute sa volonté pour faire illusion, et que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Pourtant, il continuait à se battre contre lui-même, et quand il répondit, ce fut d'une voix calme, assurée, qui ne laissait en rien transparaître son état.

- Vous pourriez essayer de le tuer, en effet. Mais je ne vous le conseille pas. Il est très susceptible. Il pourrait mal le prendre et se fâcher _pour de vrai_.

- Ta confiance est touchante mais…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. A la façon dont le blond avait prononcé ces derniers mots, le ninja avait compris que le moment d'agir était venu. Il s'était jeté en avant et avait lancé une puissante attaque contre le maître de Seles, qui dut une nouvelle fois battre en retraite.

Fye, de son côté, ne resta pas inactif. De la pointe d'une de ses griffes, il traça une ligne de symboles magiques dans les airs. Ils formèrent un long ruban de runes brillantes, qui s'enroula autour de lui et de son partenaire. Un portail, pensa le guerrier. Le mage essayait de les faire partir vers une autre dimension.

Il ne fut pas le seul à le comprendre. Avec un cri de dépit, Ashura tendit les mains en avant, paumes ouvertes, et fit pleuvoir sur eux un véritable déluge de billes de glace. Leur vitesse était telle qu'elles frappaient avec la force de balles de revolver. Le sortilège du blond en arrêtait la plupart, mais plusieurs d'entre elles parvinrent tout de même à le traverser et frappèrent Kurogane à l'épaule, au bras. A nouveau, du sang gicla quand elles pénétrèrent dans sa chair. La douleur le fit grogner, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper.

Les volutes lumineuses du sort l'englobèrent totalement, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et il se sentit aspiré vers le couloir dimensionnel. Ils allaient quitter ce monde et, quelle que soit leur destination, une fois sur place, il pourrait enfin s'occuper du magicien, essayer de le soigner. Encore un peu, un dernier effort, et ils seraient à nouveau libres.

Mais au moment où il allait basculer dans le vide, une main agrippa sa manche, le faisant sursauter. Ashura !? Mais non, ce n'était pas le roi de Seles qui s'accrochait ainsi à lui. Son compagnon avait atteint sa limite. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Sans un mot, il s'effondra entre ses bras.


	3. Chapter 3 : Mort

**Titre** : Himitsu

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf Gaita.

**Note** : Voilà le chapitre suivant, avec du retard, désolée. Les corrections étaient longues, et j'étais fatiguée alors plutot que de bâcler le travail j'ai préféré différer la publication. Mais à partir de demain ça devrait aller mieux, en principe.

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Niacy** : C'est bon, cette fois j'ai enfilé mon armure, tu peux taper autant que tu veux. Vas-y, défoule-toi.

**Fangirl de Blonds** : ne fais pas semblant d'avoir pitié des blonds, je sais que tu aimes quand je leur fais mal, mauvaise graine va.

**Arona** : la direction décline toute responsabilité en cas d'insolation ! pour les coups de poings, vas-y, tu as ma bénédiction, moi aussi il m'a énervée l'autre chevelu là.

**Kuroxfyechan** : Guérir Fye ? ça tombe bien, je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle technique, l'imposition des mains. Comment ça « n'en profite pas pour le tripoter, petite vicieuse » ? Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois ! (non, je suis pire encore !)

**Shini** : Depuis que j'ai lu ta review, j'ai une image qui revient en boucle dans ma tête, à propos de Kuro… Tu crois que je pourrais faire un petit OS bien con avec ça ?

**Soren** : je veux bien jouer le rôle du réveil, en revanche, je te préviens, je ne fais pas le café et je n'apporte pas le petit déjeuner au lit (sauf à Fye mais lui il a une excuse, il n'est pas très en forme)

**Alicia** : Merci beaucoup. La suite est là et j'espère que tu l'aimeras.

Bon allez, trêve de plaisanteries, reprenons notre sérieux.

Pour me dire que j'ai été reconnue coupable et que la sentence capitale a été prononcée, c'est en bas, au centre.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Mort**

Kurogane ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Une douce chaleur caresserait la peau de son visage et, à travers ses paupières closes, il distinguait de la lumière. Lentement, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve agréable, il revenait à la conscience. Il était allongé sur un tapis mou et frais. Une odeur d'herbe froissée lui chatouillait les narines. Après le froid, l'obscurité et le fracas de l'affrontement de Seles, il avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Quand avait-il changé à ce point ? Depuis quand préférait-il le calme à une bonne bagarre ? Tout ça, c'était à cause du cet idiot de mage. C'était lui qui l'avait…

Le cours paisible de ses pensées s'interrompit brutalement. Seles ! Le mage ! Tout lui revint d'un coup, en un flot de d'images de violence. Il se redressa d'un bond et ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil l'agressa et il dut s'accorder un petit temps d'adaptation. En battant des cils comme une chouette dérangée pendant son sommeil, il regarda autour de lui.

Il se trouvait dans un jardin, devant une grande maison. Des haies de buis, autrefois peut-être soigneusement taillées, poussaient désormais de façon totalement anarchique. Des fleurs des champs et des plantes sauvages se mêlaient à ce qui avait dû être de magnifiques massifs artistiquement agencés, et des mauvaises herbes avaient envahi les allées de gravier blanc.

Le silence autour de lui était impressionnant. On n'entendait rien. Pas un chant d'oiseau, pas un bourdonnement d'insecte, pas même le doux bruissement du vent dans le feuillage. Le ninja ne s'en étonna pas. Il connaissait cet endroit, et il savait qu'ici, il n'y avait rien. Il se trouvait dans un monde artificiel, œuvre inachevée d'un puissant sorcier, il était à Argaï.

- Fye… je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, mais tu as réussi, cette fois.

Et à propos de Fye, où était-il ? Le brun le chercha du regard, mais il ne le vit nulle part. Pourtant, dans son état, il ne pouvait pas être parti bien loin.

Il se mit debout, fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta à nouveau et se mit à tâter son propre corps avec perplexité. Pendant son combat contre le roi de Seles, il avait été blessé à plusieurs reprises, pourtant, il n'avait pas mal. En examinant sa tunique, il constata qu'elle était intacte, alors qu'elle aurait dû être déchirée là où la pique de glace d'Ashura s'était enfoncée, juste sous ses côtes. Et quand il souleva le vêtement pour inspecter son flanc, il découvrit qu'il était aussi lisse et halé qu'à l'accoutumée, et vierge de toute marque de lutte. Il n'avait même pas un bleu.

- C'est insensé. Je n'ai quand même pas rêvé, grommela-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Son crâne aussi aurait dû être abîmé. Il s'était cogné contre un bloc de marbre, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. La douleur, et la sensation poisseuse du sang dégoulinant le long de sa joue… Pourtant, là non plus, il n'y avait rien.

Il laissa retomber son bras. Quelque chose roula sur sa peau, à l'intérieur de sa manche, glissa sur son poignet, et tomba au sol. Intrigué, il se pencha pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était une bille, d'un centimètre de diamètre environ, de couleur bleu pâle. Comment un tel objet avait-il bien pu arriver dans sa chemise ?

Il se pencha, la ramassa, et la fit rouler quelques secondes entre ses doigts avec un sentiment de malaise grandissant. Des billes, il en avait vu peu de temps auparavant. Ce type aux cheveux long s'en était servi pour les attaquer. Il en avait projeté des dizaines contre le sortilège Fye pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Kurogane avait été touché, à l'épaule et au bras. Mais, là encore, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de blessure. C'était à ni rien comprendre. Et puis, les billes d'Ashura étaient faites de glace, alors que celle qu'il venait de trouver était en… caillou ?

Il se sermonna silencieusement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se prendre la tête avec des conneries pareilles. Le mage avait sûrement besoin de lui. Il fourra sa trouvaille dans sa poche et partit à sa recherche.

Ses pas faisaient crisser le gravier tandis qu'il parcourait les allées du petit jardin, fouillant du regard chaque parcelle du décor. Tout était trop calme et cette atmosphère immobile l'oppressait. Il avait besoin de sentir que quelque chose était en vie, dans ce monde. De préférence un crétin blond… Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre une de ses plaisanteries débiles. Seulement Fye n'était sans doute pas en état de plaisanter.

- Où est-ce que tu te caches ?

Deux minutes plus tard, au détour d'une haie de thuyas, il trouva la réponse à sa question. Comment son partenaire avait atterri là, coincé entre les arbustes et un banc de pierre, il aurait bien incapable de le dire. Et honnêtement, il s'en moquait. Il l'avait retrouvé, c'était le principal. Mais dans quel état ?

Etendu sur le ventre, face contre terre, le magicien ne bougeait pas. Le cœur du ninja manqua un battement. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! Il se précipita vers son compagnon et s'accroupit auprès de lui. D'une main que l'anxiété rendait fébrile, il dégagea les cheveux blonds qui recouvraient son cou et tâta sa gorge, à la recherche de son pouls. La peau du mage était douce et tiède. Le guerrier poussa un soupir de soulagement quand, au bout d'une seconde qui lui parut interminable, il sentit enfin une faible pulsation sous ses doigts. Vivant…

Aussi délicatement que possible, il le saisit par les bras et recula afin de le tirer vers un espace dégagé où il le retourna doucement pour l'allonger sur le dos, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux à côté de lui. Bon sang, il était si pâle, et il respirait à peine ! Que fallait-il faire maintenant ?

Il réalisa soudain qu'en dépit de son envie d'aider le blond, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre. Comment faire alors que même la Sorcière des Dimensions avait affirmé être incapable de lui porter secours ? C'était une garce, mais elle connaissait son affaire, il fallait au moins lui reconnaître cette qualité. Alors si elle ne pouvait rien, comment un combattant comme lui serait-il capable de le guérir ? Sa spécialité c'était de molester les gens, pas de les soigner.

La seule personne qui aurait peut-être pu le conseiller, c'était le magicien lui-même. Il n'avait pas de pouvoir de guérison mais il s'y connaissait quand même. Seulement voilà… il était là, gisant sur le gravier, inconscient.

Il faillit se laisser gagner par la panique, mais il s'efforça de se maîtriser. Ce n'était pas vraiment pas le moment d'avoir des états d'âme. Pas quand Fye gisait là, à ses pieds, entièrement dépendant de lui.

Les images de leur départ de Seles passèrent rapidement devant ses yeux. Le magicien s'était effondré dans ses bras mais, malgré sa faiblesse, il avait lutté pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Il avait résisté autant qu'il avait pu, pour maintenir la stabilité du couloir dimensionnel qu'il venait de créer.

Le ninja n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait produit s'il s'était évanoui avant leur arrivée. Il en avait une assez bonne idée, cependant, car lorsque son équipier avait senti l'atmosphère changer autour d'eux et compris qu'ils étaient parvenus au terme de leur voyage, ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Le sortilège s'était dissipé. Ils étaient alors encore loin du sol et l'atterrissage avait été pour le moins… hasardeux.

- Je te confie le reste.

C'était la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le mage comptait sur lui, il n'avait pas le droit de le décevoir. Et même s'il ne savait pas comment procéder pour le sauver, échouer était hors de question. Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Kurogane tandis qu'il cherchait une solution. Mais aucune de celles qui lui venaient à l'esprit ne lui convenait. Etait-il devenu stupide, tout à coup ? se demanda-t-il. Non, il n'était pas plus bête qu'avant. Il était simplement en train d'apprendre la signification du mot « peur ». Ce sentiment le paralysait, semblait geler son cerveau. Il devait se calmer, se rassurer.

Instinctivement, il posa une main sur le front du blond. La chaleur de ce contact l'apaisa.

- Réveille-toi, dit-il doucement.

Et un petit miracle se produisit. Obéissant à son injonction, Fye battit des cils et posa sur lui un regard flou.

- Bon garçon, fit le guerrier, avec un immense sourire.

- Kuro… chan…

Le mage remua faiblement. Aussitôt, une vague de douleur l'envahit des pieds à la tête. Ses traits se crispèrent, le souffle lui manqua, mais il insista et, au prix d'un effort considérable, parvint à se redresser sur ses coudes pour tenter de s'asseoir. Il finit par y arriver, avec l'aide du guerrier qui s'installa derrière lui et le cala contre sa poitrine. Dans l'état où il était, il valait mieux lui fournir un dossier plutôt que de le voir retomber en arrière et se taper le crâne contre le sol. Non ?

Le blond regarda autour de lui, réalisant lentement où il se trouvait.

- Alors… j'y suis arrivé, finalement, murmura-t-il.

- Ouais.

- Bien.

Il se sentait terriblement fatigué. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, sa peau le brûlait et le simple fait de respirer lui était pénible. Il se laissa aller contre le torse du brun et ferma les yeux. Il voulait se reposer, dormir, du plus profond des sommeils, et surtout ne pas rêver. Il avait besoin de calme, d'obscurité.

Mais il savait que, même s'il se tenait tranquille pour l'instant, Kurogane ne le laisserait sûrement pas en paix. Il ferait tout pour le pousser à se battre, à résister au Grand Mal. Il ne s'en sentait plus le courage. Il avait essayé de se montrer fort, de garder espoir, il avait tout ce qu'il avait pu. A plusieurs reprises, il avait cru être arrivé à sa limite, mais il avait trouvé en lui de nouvelles ressources, il était allé de plus en plus loin.

Et puis, il y avait eu Seles. Il ne comprenait pas comment il était arrivé là-bas. Ce n'était pas la destination qu'il avait choisie. Au début, quand il avait compris où il se trouvait, il avait vraiment cru que c'était la fin, qu'ils étaient perdus, son compagnon et lui. Puis il avait réfléchi. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Il ne s'était pas soucié de lui, il était déjà à l'agonie, de toute façon. Mais il avait pensé au ninja. S'ils parvenaient à vaincre Ashura, il aurait une chance de s'en tirer, d'être secouru. La princesse Tomoyo le chercherait et le trouverait. Alors qu'à Argaï, il lui faudrait une sacrée dose de chance pour que la Sorcière des Dimensions, même si elle avait compris où il s'était réfugié, parviennent à le sauver.

Alors Fye avait mobilisé toute sa volonté, ses dernières forces, pour tenter de lui donner cette opportunité, au prix du sacrifice de sa propre vie. Mais cette tête de mule brune qui lui servait d'équipier ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Tout était fini, la Mort planait au-dessus de sa tête, prête à l'emporter à tout moment. Alors pourquoi le guerrier s'obstinait-il à vouloir prolonger son calvaire ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se batte encore pour lui, qu'il se jette pratiquement sur les armes du roi pour lui ?

- Comment vont tes blessures, Kuro-chan ?

- Je n'ai plus rien. Même pas une bosse.

Etonné, le blond tourna légèrement la tête pour essayer de le regarder, mais renonça, incapable de se contorsionner davantage.

- J'ai dû perdre connaissance, ou quelque chose comme ça. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici, et toutes les traces du combat avaient disparu. J'ai pensé que j'avais fait… une sorte de rêve. Mais puisque tu me poses cette question, ça veut dire que je n'ai pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé…même si ça avait tout d'un cauchemar.

- Alors, comment tu expliques que je n'aie plus rien ? C'est comme si tout ce qui est arrivé là-bas n'avait jamais eu lieu.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis… épuisé.

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix, dans la manière dont il avait prononcé ce dernier mot, alerta le ninja. Subitement, il eut l'impression que toute la chaleur se retirait de son corps pour le laisser glacé et moite, tandis qu'une douloureuse sensation étreignait son cœur. Contre lui, le mage ne bougeait pas, et cette immobilité était terrifiante. Mais dans la position où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, alors il l'empoigna sans ménagements et le fit pivoter pour l'installer contre sa jambe repliée. Il se laissa manipuler sans réagir, aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon, et n'émit pas une plainte. Les paupières closes, il semblait avoir de nouveau perdu connaissance.

- Hé ! Fye ! Oh le mage ! Regarde-moi ! Fye ! Ouvre les yeux !

Docile, une nouvelle fois, le malade lui obéit et son regard chercha le visage de cette créature bruyante qui l'empêchait de se reposer. L'espace d'un très court instant, une lueur agacée passa dans sa prunelle au bleu délavé mais, pour fugace qu'elle fut, elle n'échappa pas au guerrier.

- C'est ça, vas-y, mets-toi en colère ! Déteste-moi si tu veux ! Mais bats-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser aller !

- Tu es tellement têtu, Kuro-chan…

- Ouais, et t'as encore rien vu.

Un bref sourire passa sur les traits du mage, bientôt suivi par une expression surprise quand son compagnon abandonna soudain son attitude bravache. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il poussa un profond soupir et secoua lentement la tête, l'air perdu, tout à coup.

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, Fye. De quelle façon je peux t'aider ?

Malgré plusieurs mois de vie commune, c'était la première fois que le blond voyait le ninja aussi désemparé, lui que rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler. Cela lui brisa le cœur. Même s'il était fatigué de souffrir au point de souhaiter que son calvaire s'achève très vite, au fond de lui, il n'avait aucune envie de mourir. Et Kurogane non plus ne voulait pas qu'il meure, il voulait vraiment le sauver. Le mage aurait tant aimé avoir une réponse à lui donner, une recette miracle pour se débarrasser du Grand Mal. Mais il n'y en avait aucune, il n'y avait rien à faire. Ou plutôt si, il restait une dernière chose à accomplir. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait besoin d'être aidé…

- Kuro-chan, tu peux me passer le sac, s'il te plaît ?

- Quoi ?

- Le sac.

Il voulait sans doute parler de la besace que la reine leur avait donnée juste avant leur départ de Rozamova. Le guerrier la chercha du regard et finit par la découvrir, juste derrière le pied du banc, à portée de main. Il tendit le bras et la ramena vers lui, puis la souleva pour la poser sur les cuisses du malade qui lui fit signe de l'ouvrir.

Il y trouva des paquets de nourriture, posés par-dessus une étoffe pliée… qui remuait légèrement. Intrigué, les sourcils froncés, il retira les provisions et souleva l'étoffe pour découvrir quatre boules de poils blanches, avec une jolie bouille toute ronde, levant sur lui des yeux noirs et brillants comme des boutons de bottines. Des bébés nours.

- Je vois, dit-il en sortant les petites créatures et en les déposant délicatement sur le sol. C'est la reine qui a…

- Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent. Surtout pas… comme ça.

Le mage tendit sa main libre pour gratter les oreilles de l'un des noursons, qui se mit à couiner de bonheur, lui tirant un petit sourire, tandis que les autres petites créatures se groupaient autour de lui, réclamant chacune leur part de câlins.

- Je suis content. Ils n'ont rien.

- Non, ça a l'air d'aller.

- Il faudra s'occuper d'eux, Kuro-chan. Je l'ai promis à Paya.

Oui, Kurogane s'en souvenait, à présent. _Nous en prendrons le plus grand soin, et nous chérirons toujours ces souvenirs du peuple qui nous a acceptés comme trois des siens._ Sur le moment, ces paroles lui avaient parues un peu artificielles, un peu trop théâtrales. Elles ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à Fye. Mais à présent, elles prenaient tout leur sens.

Dans quelques jours, une lune tout au plus, il ne resterait plus rien de la tribu de Pao, et du monde de Rozamova, dévoré par le Grand Mal. Rien sauf ces quatre petites choses poilues dont on leur avait confié la garde.

Ils avaient une immense responsabilité, désormais. Ils étaient les garants de la survie de cette race merveilleuse, attachante, ancienne et riche. Ces petits étaient les derniers vestiges d'un monde qui sombrerait dans l'oubli, qui serait perdu à jamais, s'ils venaient à disparaître. Mais ils représentaient l'espoir, la volonté de survivre, envers et contre tout, la victoire contre la Mort elle-même. Il faudrait veiller sur eux, précieusement, car ils étaient l'avenir de toute une civilisation.

_- Tu_ as promis, oui, dit le brun. Je veux bien le faire à ta place, le temps que tu ailles mieux, mais ensuite, ce sera à toi de débrouiller. Je refuse d'être transformé en nourrice pour… peluches.

Il leva une main pour prévenir l'objection qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Autrefois, l'idée que l'un de ses équipiers puisse mourir lui apparaissait comme une fatalité. Quand on menait une existence dangereuse, cela faisait partie des choses auxquelles il fallait se préparer. Il avait déjà vu périr de nombreux guerriers aux côtés desquels il s'était battu, et il s'en était remis. Tout comme il s'était remis de la perte de la princesse et du gamin, à Infinity.

Mais son corps était encore humide des sueurs froides qu'il avait eues, quelques instants plus tôt, quand le mage s'était soudainement affaibli. Perdre un compagnon c'était une chose, mais perdre Fye ? Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, les aventures, les souffrances, mais aussi les moments de paix qu'ils avaient partagés. Et il ne voulait pas entendre le blond parler de sa propre mort.

Le jour où il l'avait changé en vampire, où il lui avait fait boire son sang pour la première fois, contre son gré, il était devenu responsable de lui. Il s'était engagé à le garder en vie, pour des raisons de justice, de convictions personnelles, et aussi parce qu'il l'aimait bien, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer. A présent, ses motivations à le secourir étaient différentes.

Jour après jour, il avait vu le blond se battre, contre lui-même, contre de puissants adversaires, contre la maladie. Ses efforts l'avaient touché. Son courage, sa force, l'avaient impressionné. Mais surtout sa gentillesse, sa compassion, son dévouement envers ceux qui l'entouraient et, plus généralement, ceux qui étaient dans la détresse, l'avaient fait réfléchir sur sa propre existence, lui avaient fait voir les choses sous un angle nouveau, plus lumineux, plus chaleureux. Et il s'était surpris à aimer ça.

Cette lumière, cette chaleur, il ne voulait pas les perdre. Il sauverait Fye parce que le mage méritait de vivre, et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait replonger dans sa propre solitude, retrouver ses ténèbres personnelles.

Il se pencha sur lui pour glisser un bras sous ses genoux, et un autre sous son buste, et entreprit de le soulever, avec précautions pour ne pas ajouter encore plus de souffrance au calvaire qu'il vivait déjà.

- Je vais te porter à l'intérieur de la maison. Tu seras mieux dans un lit.

- Ce n'est pas la peine.

- Ne dis pas de conneries. Tu ne vas pas rester couché au milieu de l'allée.

- J'aimerais profiter encore un peu du soleil.

Le ninja l'observa longuement, hésitant. A chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, sa condition semblait se détériorer. Son visage avait un aspect grisâtre de mauvais augure, son œil était cerné, ses lèvres trop pâles et il grelottait.

- Dans ce cas, je vais voir si je peux trouver au moins une couverture.

Il voulut se lever, mais Fye le retint par la manche. A travers le tissu de sa tunique, il sentit sa main trembler.

- Non, reste. S'il te plaît.

- Mais…

- Reste…

Il n'eut pas le coeur à refuser.

- Tu as droit à deux minutes de soleil supplémentaires. Ensuite, on rentre.

Le malade acquiesça du menton. Deux minutes, ce serait plus que suffisant.

- Kuro-chan, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener jusqu'ici. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ? Cet endroit est parfait, au contraire.

- Je suis… désolé, répéta le blond.

Un dernier regard, un sourire, un de ceux que le mage n'adressait qu'à lui, et ce fut terminé. Ses lèvres exhalèrent un ultime soupir, ses cils s'abaissèrent lentement, et il cessa, tout simplement, de vivre.

Kurogane sentit son corps s'alourdir, s'affaisser contre sa poitrine, et le serra dans ses bras. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'éprouva rien. Une mèche dorée rebelle venait lui chatouiller le menton. Il l'aplatit de la main, et ses doigts se perdirent dans la chevelure du magicien. Il avait toujours aimé faire ça, toucher ses cheveux, mais il n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce à cause de leur douceur, ou de leur couleur, de leurs reflets.

Puis il fut frappé par le silence. Les noursons avaient disparu dans les massifs, partis pour la grande aventure qu'était la découverte du jardin. Il était seul. Seul comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Son ami, son compagnon d'aventures, était blotti contre lui, et pourtant…

Ensuite, insidieusement, vint la douleur. D'abord sourde, comme endormie, puis plus forte, jusqu'à devenir intolérable. Quelqu'un enfonçait une pointe dans son cœur, lentement, cruellement, en prenant tout son temps. A chaque battement dans le creux de sa poitrine, sa conscience de la situation se faisait plus aigue, il réalisait. Cette souffrance, qui lui déchirait les entrailles, était la même que celle qu'il avait éprouvée quand il avait perdu ses parents. Elle lui donnait envie de hurler.

Et, comme cette fois là, elle se transforma en colère. Fye… ce crétin. Après tous les sacrifices qu'il avait faits, toutes les épreuves qu'il avait déjà endurées, tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru, il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner comme ça ! Pas le droit de dire « je suis désolé », de fermer les yeux et… de se débiner. C'était inacceptable.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire…

Il devait agir. La mort du mage lui appartenait. C'était lui, et personne d'autre, qui devait en décider. Il le lui avait promis, à Tokyo, quand il avait fait de lui un vampire, et il avait renouvelé sa promesse, la veille – il lui semblait que des mois s'étaient écoulés, depuis ce moment au bord du lac – à Rozamova. Il ne laisserait personne lui voler ce moment.

Avec une douceur dont il s'étonna brièvement, alors que la rage le faisait presque grincer des dents, il allongea le blond sur le gravier et posa ses mains jointes sur son torse. Dans l'un des mondes qu'ils avaient visités, il avait vu pratiquer une technique de réanimation, et il s'appliqua à l'utiliser sur son compagnon. Appuyer sur sa cage thoracique, plusieurs fois, puis incliner sa tête en arrière, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et souffler, gonfler ses poumons d'air, refermer sa bouche, et recommencer.

Appuyer, compter. Un ! Deux ! Trois ! Quatre ! Cinq ! Souffler. Chercher son pouls. Rien…

Appuyer, compter. Un ! Deux ! Trois ! Quatre ! Cinq ! Souffler. Toujours rien.

Appuyer, compter. Un ! _Allez, Fye, reviens_ ! Deux ! _Reviens_ ! Trois ! Quatre ! Cinq ! _Reviens, merde_ ! Souffler. Recommencer.

Le temps s'écoulait. Vite ? Lentement ? Il n'aurait pas pu le dire. Mais il savait une chose : à chaque chiffre qu'il égrenait, au lieu de revenir vers lui, le mage s'éloignait. Il le perdait. Est-ce qu'il s'y prenait mal ?

_Arrête de penser, et compte_. Un ! Comme s'il pouvait arrêter de penser. Deux ! _Reviens, ouvre les yeux, respire, Fye_ ! Trois ! Ne pas le regarder, ça faisait trop mal. Quatre ! _Allez, Fye_ ! Cinq ! _Fais un effort, feignasse_ ! Souffler. Recommencer.

Sous ses doigts, rien ne se passait. _Reviens, reviens_, scandait-il mentalement, chaque fois qu'il pressait de tout son poids sur la poitrine inerte du blond. Une foule de questions se pressaient dans sa tête. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à le ramener ? S'il échouait ? Si Fye était vraiment mort, pour de vrai ? Pour toujours ? Si, après s'être immiscé dans son existence, s'y être fait une place privilégiée, il l'abandonnait ? Non, il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Il ne fallait penser qu'à une chose. Rester ferme et déterminé. Ne pas se laisser décourager. Une narmotte géante lui avait donné cet excellent conseil.

- Bats-toi, maudit crétin ! Je sais que tu veux vivre alors bats-toi !!

Il grognait sous l'effort. Ses mains transpiraient. Mais il avait beau se démener, il n'obtenait aucune réponse de la part du corps du magicien. La vie semblait vraiment l'avoir déserté.

Kurogane s'essuya le front d'un revers du poignet et serra les dents. La bête ricanante nommée Désespoir rôdait à la périphérie de son esprit, prête à le dévorer. Il ne devait pas baisser sa garde.

Soudain, il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul. L'un des petits nours était revenu vers eux et s'était approché du visage du blond. Il s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de lui et l'observait avec un air étonné, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il s'avança et tendit sa patte couverte de poils pour toucher sa joue, timidement, avant de se retirer, de faire demi-tour, et de disparaître dans la haie.

Un instant plus tard, il revenait, accompagné par ses trois compagnons. Les petites créatures se regroupèrent et échangèrent des propos aux accents flûtés en lançant des regards furtifs en direction du ninja, qui poursuivait son massage. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils vinrent se poster de part et d'autre du cou du mage.

Déconcerté par leur attitude, le guerrier s'interrompit et laissa retomber ses mains sur ses cuisses en haletant. Depuis combien de temps faisait-il cela ? Il se sentait extrêmement las.

Juste une seconde, il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle. Les noursons s'étaient immobilisés et le regardaient. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose de lui, mais quoi ? L'un d'eux finit par se décider à bouger. Il escalada le bras du blond, se posta sur sa poitrine, se tourna vers le ninja pour attirer son attention, puis posa les pattes à l'emplacement du cœur et se mit à masser à son tour. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait, regardait Kurogane, et recommençait.

- Tu as raison, dit finalement celui-ci. Ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer.

Comme s'il avait compris que le grandes-jambes était enfin décidé à se remettre au boulot, le petit nours lui adressa un sifflement approbateur, abandonna son poste et rejoignit ses compagnons. Quand ils furent réunis, ils appliquèrent leurs paumes sur le cou du magicien. Le ninja les observait du coin de l'œil. A son grand étonnement, il vit soudain une lumière dorée se répandre autour de leurs pattes. De la magie… pensa le brun, reprenant soudain espoir. Avec leur aide, peut-être… Il fallait essayer.

Il se remit à l'ouvrage avec une ardeur renouvelée. L'intervention des peluches lui avait rendu espoir. Sa litanie reprit son cours. Masser, compter. Un ! Deux ! Trois ! Quatre ! Cinq ! Souffler. Recommencer.

Tout à coup, sous ses paumes, il sentit le corps de mage se contracter, ses poumons se gonfler, et Fye toussa, d'une toux rauque, mauvaise, mais qui ressemblait à une douce mélodie pour le ninja. Ça avait marché ! Le blond se convulsa, ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa poitrine et il expira bruyamment par le nez, les mâchoires serrées, en proie à une violente souffrance. Sa paupière s'ouvrit. Son iris était doré, et darda sur le guerrier un regard dur, meurtrier, qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Puis, tout aussi soudainement, il s'apaisa. Ses muscles se relâchèrent, son œil reprit sa couleur originelle et son visage se détendit. Il regarda autour de lui, l'air un peu perdu. Sur la peau de son cou, il pouvait sentir la trace de magie dorée des nours. Epuisés par leur effort, ces derniers s'étaient déjà réfugiés dans la besace, roulés en boule, et endormis.

Il reporta son attention sur Kurogane. Assis sur ses talons, le guerrier était comme pétrifié. Il souriait, mais ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu sombre, intense, rageur, et fixaient le sol sans le voir.

Après deux tentatives infructueuses et quelques hoquets de douleur, le mage parvint à s'asseoir près de lui. Il leva la main, posa son index tendu entre les sourcils froncés de son compagnon, et appuya légèrement, en tournant, comme pour effacer le pli qui s'était formé à la naissance de son nez.

- Tu peux te détendre maintenant, Kuro-chan, dit-il doucement. Tu as réussi. Tu m'as ramené.

Le brun ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il battit des cils, et l'expression furieuse de son regard s'effaça lentement, tandis qu'il dévisageait le magicien qui avait dû se rallonger.

- Tu trembles, dit-il enfin.

- J'ai un peu froid.

Le ninja se pencha sur lui, le prit dans ses bras et le souleva de terre avant de prendre la direction du manoir.

- On rentre. Et je ne veux entendre aucune objection.

- Kuro-chan ?

- Quoi ?

- La prochaine fois que je meurs, tu voudras bien éviter de me broyer les côtes ? C'est vraiment douloureux, tu sais.

- Fye ?

- Oui, Kuro-chan ?

- Ta gueule.

- Oui, Kuro-chan.


	4. Chapter 4 : Crapaud

**Titre** : Himitsu

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf Gaita.

**Note** : Euh… bon, finalement, j'ai du mal à publier à un rythme aussi régulier qu'avant. Je m'en excuse. Je crois que je suis un peu fatiguée, je n'arrive pas à rester concentrée sur mes corrections. Vous avez le droit de me fouetter, ça me réveillera. Tiens, je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a un décalage dans les avis de publication de mes chapitres... je rectifierai ça dès le prochain.

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Niacy** : je me suis munie d'une petite aiguille, tu me fais plus peur avec ton marteau en plastoc !

**Soren** : mais non, personne n'a abandonné les nours ! c'est juste que Kuro a le sens des priorités : d'abord, serrer Fye dans ses bras, ensuite ce sera le tour de ses peluches. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça quand même.

**Kuroxfyechan** : héhé, oué j'ai fait ma sadique, encore une fois, mais n'oublie pas une chose : si tu m'assassines, qui publiera la suite ? hein ? hein ? pour ta question sur le nombre de chapitres, désolée mais c'est top secret… si je te le disais, je serais obligée de te tuer. Et ça ne me plairait pas tellement, vu que tu n'es pas un magicien blond (enfin je crois. T'es un magicien blond ?).

**Aelin** : Merci ! Et pour répondre à ta question (et un peu à celle de kuroxfyechan aussi), oui, cette fic va durer un peu, Kuro et Fye ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines.

**Arona** : ben quoi ? il n'est pas mort Fye, finalement. Ok, il est un peu tout cassé, mais que veux-tu, on en fait pas d'omelette sans casser des blonds.

**Alicia** : Eh bien oui, j'avoue, j'aime torturer les gens. Les mages, les lecteurs, tout le monde... c'est dû à un traumatisme dans mon enfance. Un jour une de mes peluches s'est suicidée en sautant de mon lit. C'est moi qui ai trouvé le corps, gisant sur la moquette, et depuis… je suis comme ça. C'est grave docteur ?

Pour les menaces, les lettres anonymes, les poulets morts et les poupées vaudou, c'est en bas, au centre.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Crapaud**

Kurogane poussa la porte du manoir et entra. Il avait calé le mage contre sa hanche. Sa tête reposait dans le creux de son épaule, le front contre son cou. Un front trop chaud, humide. Fye tremblait, et parfois, quand il faisait un geste un peu brusque, il l'entendait manquer une respiration. Mais il ne se plaignait pas.

Il régnait une odeur atroce dans le vestibule, et le ninja n'eut pas de mal à en identifier l'origine. Ils n'avaient pas fait le ménage avant de partir, la dernière fois, et les deux cadavres qu'ils avaient laissés devaient être dans un état de décomposition plus qu'avancée.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à s'en assurer, et porta directement le magicien dans les étages, là où il se souvenait d'avoir trouvé des chambres, lors de leur dernier passage. Il en choisit une au hasard, poussa la porte, entra et déposa le malade sur le lit, avant d'aller ouvrir les fenêtres et les rideaux pour laisser entrer de l'air pur et de la lumière.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, et elle était meublée simplement, d'un lit aux montants de bois, d'une commode servant de chevet, d'un fauteuil profond et d'une vieille armoire massive qui contenait tout le linge de maison nécessaire pour installer confortablement son compagnon.

Fye, épuisé mais conscient, le regardait faire sans rien dire. Il souffrait terriblement, pourtant, il se sentait serein, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Son état d'extrême faiblesse n'avait pas que des inconvénients, pensait-il en regardant le ninja aller et venir dans la chambre. Grâce à cette fatigue qui lui paralysait le cerveau, l'empêchait de trop réfléchir et de s'encombrait la tête avec toutes sortes de questions et d'inquiétudes somme toute inutiles, il avait découvert un nouvel aspect de la vie et de son compagnon.

Avant le Grand Mal, avant cette peur atroce qu'il avait eue de finir son existence en pourrissant lentement, sans aucun moyen de se défendre, jamais il ne se serait cru capable de baisser à ce point sa garde, d'abandonner totalement son sort à une autre personne. Jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver un jour une personne qui le comprendrait aussi bien, sur qui il pourrait se reposer en toute confiance.

Mais Kurogane était là, il ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, et chacun de ses gestes renforçaient cet agréable sentiment de sécurité. Le guerrier veillerait sur lui, quoi qu'il advienne. Il le comprenait, et il était assez fort, assez volontaire, pour être capable de faire face à la situation. S'il y avait un moyen d'enrayer la maladie, il le trouverait. Et s'il n'y en avait pas, il tiendrait la promesse qu'il avait faite à Rozamova, et lui donnerait une mort propre.

Le mage n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire : attendre, attendre et résister, le plus longtemps possible. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait autorisé à faire ce qu'il avait souvent conseillé aux autres mais qu'il n'avait jamais été capable d'appliquer à lui-même : laisser quelqu'un prendre soin de lui. Et ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était que, loin de le mettre mal à l'aise, de le faire culpabiliser, le fait de se laisser aller de cette manière le rendait heureux.

Il avait été profondément touché par le geste du ninja quand il avait refusé de l'abandonner à son sort et pris un risque mortel en décidant de l'accompagner à Argaï. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il avait aimé l'expression bouleversée de son visage, quand il était revenu à la vie, un moment plus tôt, dans le jardin. Quelqu'un avait eu peur pour lui, très peur même, et c'était réconfortant. Ensuite, il s'était laissé porter jusqu'à la maison et, le nez niché dans le col de la tunique de son compagnon, il avait souri. Ce devait être ainsi que des parents s'occupaient de leurs enfants, du moins le supposait-il. Sans le savoir, Kurogane était en train de lui rendre une chose à laquelle il aurait dû avoir droit, mais qui lui avait été volée, une part d'enfance.

Grâce à lui, il réalisait qu'il avait toujours eu une perception distordue de la manière dont une existence humaine normale devait se dérouler. Les enfants ne vivaient pas dans des prisons, ne se faisaient pas piéger par les adultes, les amis n'étaient pas tous des traîtres, et les erreurs que l'on commettait pouvaient être pardonnées. Il ne savait pas tout ça avant de rencontrer ses compagnons de voyage, la princesse, Shaolan, et le brun. Mais il avait appris, et même si les deux gamins n'étaient plus là, il lui restait quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher pour continuer cet apprentissage. Il voulait savoir s'il serait capable d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce chemin, si, un jour, il arriverait à être heureux.

Le guerrier avait terminé son inspection des lieux et revint vers lui. Il le souleva, l'installa sur le fauteuil le temps de défaire le lit et d'en changer les draps poussiéreux, puis il le recoucha.

- Je peux te laisser seul un moment ? Je vais aller faire le tour de la maison, voir si je trouve de l'eau, déjà, et puis tout ce qui pourra nous être utile.

- Je crois qu'il doit y avoir quelques provisions dans le sac de Paya, et peut-être une outre.

- Il est resté dans le jardin. Je vais le chercher. J'en profiterai pour ramener les petits. Ça ira ?

- Oui. Je vais essayer de dormir un peu.

- D'accord.

- Kuro-chan ?

- Mmm ?

- Avant de partir, tu veux bien m'aider à retirer mes vêtements ? Je ne pense pas que je vais y arriver tout seul.

Le brun l'aida à s'asseoir et à ôter son manteau, sa tunique, et ses bottes, avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire, car le moindre frottement le faisait se crisper sous la douleur. Il n'émettait pas une plainte, mais il était clair qu'il souffrait le martyre.

Quand il découvrit l'étendue des dégâts, l'immense tache qui recouvrait son corps, des pieds jusqu'aux clavicules, y compris ses bras, Kurogane s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire, mais son regard exprimait clairement son sentiment lorsqu'il croisa celui du mage. Il était en colère. Pas contre Fye, non, mais contre la maladie. Au moment où il se redressait pour quitter la chambre, le magicien le retint par la manche.

- Merci, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose…

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, Kuro-chan.

Le ninja le considéra pendant quelques secondes, et la lueur courroucée de ses yeux disparut, remplacée par une autre, presque heureuse.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je ne le fais pas que pour toi. Je le fais aussi pour moi.

- Mais j'y tiens quand même. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai encore supporter ça, mais si je devais mourir, je ne voudrais pas partir sans t'avoir dit à quel point ce que tu fais est important pour moi. Alors… merci.

- Allez, repose-toi, répondit le brun, un peu embarrassé par le sérieux du mage. Je vais chercher ce sac et je reviens. N'en profite pas pour faire des bêtises…

- Oui, Kuro-sama.

Au moment où il quitta la pièce, Fye était dans le lit, enfoui sous une montagne de couvertures qui sentaient un peu la poussière, et fermait déjà les yeux. Il ne vit donc rien du pli soucieux qui s'était marqué entre les sourcils du guerrier, ni de ses poings serrés.

Le brun descendit dans le jardin récupérer leurs affaires et rassembler les quatre nours qu'il conduisit à l'intérieur. Il passa toute la maison au peigne fin, en profitant pour ouvrir toutes les fenêtres et aérer pour chasser l'affreux relent de mort qui descendait du dernier étage. Non seulement c'était malsain, mais en plus, ça lui rappelait une autre odeur, accompagnée d'un bruit de feuilles séchées, et une vague brune répugnante, qui lui donnait la nausée et des frissons dans le dos rien que d'y penser.

Il trouva les cuisines et leurs placards vides, mais lorsqu'il tourna le robinet de l'évier, il fut heureux de constater que de l'eau coulait. Au moins, ils ne mourraient pas de soif. Et mieux, il y avait même de l'eau chaude ! C'était une véritable chance, plus qu'il n'avait osé espérer.

Maintenant, il restait une dernière question à résoudre : où allait-il loger les petits poilus ? Ils auraient sûrement envie d'avoir une pièce proche des jardins, ça leur rappellerait un peu la prairie d'où ils venaient. Mais s'il les installait au rez-de-chaussée, ils seraient bien loin de la chambre du mage.

- Elle est trop grande pour nous, cette maison, vous ne croyez pas ? leur demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Ils répondirent par de petits sifflements et vinrent se frotter affectueusement contre ses jambes.

- Kuuuro ? dit l'un d'entre eux d'une toute petite voix.

- Hé ! Mais… tu parles !

- Kuuuro ?

- C'est Kurogane.

- Kuuurooogaaaane ?

- Ouais. Kurogane.

- Kurogane ! Kurogane ! Kurogane !

- Je vais t'emmener voir le mage toi, tu pourras lui donner des leçons.

- Kurogane !

- Bon, je vais vous installer dans une chambre à côté de la sienne pour l'instant. Ça vous va ?

- Kurogane !

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

- Kurogane !

- Pffff… finalement, je me demande si je préfère pas l'autre crétin. Il va falloir enrichir ton vocabulaire, hein.

- Kurogane !

Il souleva les petites créatures et les emporta au quatrième étage, puis leur attribua la pièce voisine à celle de Fye, ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu. Le mobilier n'était pas adapté à leur taille, il dut procéder quelques aménagements. Il poussa le lit contre un mur et en retira le matelas qu'il déposa sur le sol. Puis leur donna des couvertures, des draps, partit à la recherche d'une salle de bain et revint avec une vasque remplie d'eau qu'il leur laissa, et, trouva même des petits verres à liqueur dans un salon, qu'il leur laissa pour qu'ils puissent boire de façon civilisée.

Il fouilla dans la besace examiner les provisions. Paya s'était montrée généreuse, il y avait une provision de fruits secs et de tubercules qui leur permettraient de tenir quelques jours. Après ça, il devrait se débrouiller pour trouver une nouvelle source de nourriture.

Il prit un ballotin de riz et le brisa, puis en tendit aux petits et les regarda avec anxiété le renifler. S'ils n'étaient pas assez grands pour se nourrir comme des adultes, il allait avoir un problème. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir trouver du lait dans cette dimension vide. Et d'ailleurs, quelle sorte de lait leur fallait-il ?

Heureusement, les petites créatures semblèrent apprécier et commencèrent à manger. Il leur laissa une autre part, en prit une pour lui et après s'être assuré qu'ils ne manquaient de rien, quitta la pièce en calant la porte en position ouverte avec une chaise. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se retrouvent prisonniers.

Quand il entra dans la chambre du magicien, celui-ci était profondément endormi, et calme, pour une fois. Seule sa tête coiffée de blond dépassait sous l'amoncellement de couvertures. Sa respiration était paisible, et quand le ninja posa une main sur son front, il le trouva moins chaud. Fye ouvrit les yeux, lui sourit, peut-être sans le voir, car à la seconde suivante, il avait déjà replongé dans les abîmes du sommeil.

Kurogane se posta à la fenêtre et regarda dehors. La pièce était orientée vers l'arrière du manoir, une partie qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le loisir d'explorer la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus dans ce monde. Deux dépendances s'alignaient perpendiculairement au corps de logis, de part et d'autre d'une cour qui était, naturellement, déserte. L'après-midi était bien entamé et la lumière du jour avait pris une teinte dorée, annonçant déjà le déclin du soleil.

Le brun resta quelques minutes à contempler le paysage, bien que la vue soit bouchée par le versant de la colline sur laquelle était bâtie la maison, puis il se détourna, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son partenaire qui dormait toujours et se dirigea vers le couloir. Il avait beaucoup de travail.

Selon les dires du blond, il ne leur restait qu'un ou deux jours avant que la maladie qui rongeait son corps ne passe au stade suivant de son évolution et qu'il ne se mette à se putréfier. Cette idée révulsait le guerrier. Pourrir en étant encore vivant… c'était vraiment atroce. D'autant qu'à partir de ce moment, Fye ne voudrait plus qu'on l'approche, et encore moins qu'on le touche, par peur de la contagion.

Et il avait promis de ne pas le laisser dans cet état. Si, dans deux jours, il n'avait rien trouvé, le mage lui demanderait de tenir son engagement. Il le ferait, s'il le fallait, mais il ne voulait pas en arriver là. Il refusait que tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru l'ait été en vain. Et il se sentait encore très mal au souvenir de la peur qu'il avait eue, un moment plus tôt, quand il avait cru le perdre. Et cet atroce sentiment de solitude… il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir une chose pareille. Il était bien obligé de le reconnaître, cet idiot comptait, à ses yeux, il tenait à lui. Trop, sans doute.

Et puis, il n'y avait pas que ça. Que deviendraient les petits, si l'abomination qui rongeait le corps de son compagnon venait à se répandre dans cette dimension ? Si Fye mourrait, le Grand Mal chercherait à se nourrir à nouveau, et les noursons, si jeunes, si fragile, feraient une cible de choix.

Et il devait penser aussi à lui. Que ferait-il, s'il perdait le blond ? Vivre sans lui, il trouvait cette idée insupportable, mais il lui faudrait s'en accommoder, au moins pendant quelques temps. Le temps de s'assurer que les petits poilus seraient en sécurité, et le temps de terminer quelques petites choses qui lui tenaient à cœur, comme de faire avaler son acte de naissance à la pourriture qui avait tué sa mère, de retrouver le gamin et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire… et aussi, si c'était possible, de revoir une dernière fois le visage de Tomoyo. Ensuite… peu lui importait ce qui lui arriverait.

Seulement, pour ça, il avait besoin du mage. Sinon, il ne pourrait jamais quitter Argaï. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait le faire sortir de cette dimension. La Sorcière ? Inutile d'y penser. Même si elle avait sûrement fini par comprendre où ils étaient, elle ne pourrait sans doute pas les aider dans cette dimension artificielle. Et elle n'en avait peut-être pas envie, après leur dernière conversation. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait sauver le magicien.

Heureusement, ici, il avait une petite chance d'y parvenir. Il monta au cinquième étage. L'odeur de chair en décomposition y était si atroce qu'il dut s'arrêter sur le palier. Pris de haut-le-cœur, il s'appuya contre un mur et vomit le maigre contenu de son estomac. Il inspecta rapidement les lieux, redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, passa à l'arrière de la maison, trouva du matériel dans un appentis et prit son courage à deux mains pour remonter et nettoyer les restes du difficile combat qu'ils avaient mené dans la pièce ronde au bout du couloir, contre la fausse Sakura et son propre double.

Cette tâche plus qu'ingrate l'occupa une grande partie de la soirée. Il transpirait et il avait la nausée, forcé de respirer l'air vicié qui stagnait dans tout l'étage dépourvu de fenêtres. Quand il eut enfin terminé et que les restes des deux dépouilles furent évacuées à l'extérieur du manoir et brûlées, il lava le sol à grande eau, et put enfin s'accorder un peu de repos.

Il retourna voir le mage, qui dormait encore, ne s'arrêta que quelques secondes auprès de lui, puis se rendit à la salle d'eau, prit un bain pour se débarrasser de l'odeur qui collait à sa peau et à ses vêtements, et se changea avec des habits qu'il trouva sur place. Le pantalon ne lui allait pas très bien, il était trop court, mais il dénicha une tunique convenable pour sa carrure. La lessive, il verrait ça plus tard. Il y avait bien plus urgent.

Il revint dans la chambre de Fye. Il faisait nuit, mais il ne faisait pas froid, et il décida de laisser la fenêtre ouverte. Il savait que le blond aimait pouvoir respirer librement. Et puis une mauvaise odeur flottait encore dans l'air, il faudrait sans doute quelques jours pour l'évacuer totalement. _Ou la remplacer par une autre_, pensa-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et en regardant le bras taché du magicien, qui dépassait des couvertures.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant, Fye ? demanda-t-il doucement, en écartant une mèche dorée qui tombait sur l'œil fermé de son compagnon.

- Te reposer, Kuro-chan, répondit celui-ci, d'une voix ensommeillée, sans desserrer les paupières.

- Pardon, je t'ai réveillé.

- Non, non. Je dors encore là.

- Oh. Bien.

- Dors un peu, toi aussi. Tu as eu une longue journée.

- Plus tard. J'ai encore quelque chose à faire.

- Sois prudent, d'accord ? Il y a des choses dangereuses là-haut.

- Oui. Repose-toi. Je reviendrai plus tard.

Il abandonna le malade, et repartit en direction de la salle circulaire. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée pour regarder autour de lui, un brin découragé tout de même. Il avait retiré les deux cadavres, mais il restait de nombreuses traces de la bataille qui s'était déroulée là quelques mois plus tôt.

Le sol de marbre était jonché de débris de bois et d'objets qui s'étaient brisés quand, dans sa fureur dévastatrice, la fausse princesse avait fait valser dans les airs quelques-uns des tiroirs qui s'alignaient par centaines le long des murs. Des ouvrages aux couvertures ornées de runes étranges traînaient à terre, les pages déchirées, à côté d'objets divers, pas tous identifiables. Une partie du plafond s'était effondrée et formait un tas de gravats qui avait projeté de la poussière de plâtre partout, recouvrant tout d'une fine pellicule blanche, qui s'était transformée en une pâte gluante là où le ninja avait lavé.

Kurogane, les poings sur les hanches, observait ce chantier avec un œil à la fois dubitatif et plein d'espoir. S'il existait un moyen de sauver Fye, il était sûrement là, quelque part, dans cette collection d'objets magiques. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il était impossible que l'un de ces tiroirs ne contienne pas quelque chose qui puisse l'aider, peut-être pas le guérir mais au moins ralentir le Mal, leur donner du temps.

Mais par où commencer ? se demandait-il en regardant les innombrables tiroirs alignés sur les murs et le fourbi entassé sur le sol. Il regarda autour de lui, hésita encore un moment, puis décida de prendre les choses dans l'ordre et se dirigea vers le premier tiroir près de la porte, tout en bas d'une rangée.

Il décida de commencer par dresser la liste de tous les objets, qu'il soumettrait ensuite au mage avant d'aller plus loin. Il préférait ne pas toucher au contenu des tiroirs si ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la boîte aux poissons _ruykin_ et de son effrayant contenu. Il s'arma donc de patience, de papier qu'il avait trouvé dans une commode, d'un crayon, et se mit au travail.

Il ouvrait les tiroirs un par un, procédant avec méthode, notait le motif sur le devant et la description du contenu et passait au suivant sans s'attarder. Il travaillait rapidement, progressait bien, mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'impatientait. Il y avait trop à faire et si peu de temps !

Il aborda la quatrième rangée en s'exhortant au calme. S'il s'énervait, un geste trop brusque pourrait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses. On ne manipulait pas les artefacts magiques avec précipitation si on voulait rester en vie. Et puis, il commençait à être fatigué. La nuit était déjà plus qu'entamée.

Il décida d'arrêter de prendre quelques heures de sommeil. Avoir un accident à cause d'une imprudence due à la fatigue n'aiderait pas son compagnon. Il abandonna donc provisoirement et redescendit à l'étage inférieur, où se trouvaient les chambres.

Quand il entra dans celle de Fye, celui-ci dormait. Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, son sommeil n'était pas paisible. Le front humide, les traits crispés, il gémissait en serrant convulsivement ses draps. Il s'était tellement agité que toutes les couvertures s'étaient répandues sur le sol. Le ninja les ramassa et les déposa au fond du lit, s'assit au bord du matelas et posa une main sur l'épaule du blond. Sa peau dégageait une chaleur impensable, comme s'il se consumait de l'intérieur. Ce contact le réveilla, et il ouvrit les yeux, haletant, hagard. Mais quand il vit le brun à côté de lui, il parut content. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage blêmes.

- Kuro-chan… tu ne dors pas encore ?

- Il y a tellement de bazar dans cette salle… ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme, toi.

- Je… brûle, répondit le magicien, d'une voix qui trahissait sa souffrance.

- Viens, dit le brun en le soulevant de son lit. Je sais ce qu'il te faut.

Il le souleva dans ses bras et l'emporta vers la salle de bain, où il le déposa sur une chaise le temps de remplir la baignoire d'eau tiède, presque froide. Puis il le déposa délicatement dedans. Les lèvres du malade exhalèrent un soupir de soulagement quand la température du liquide commença à agir sur son corps, et à faire baisser un peu sa fièvre. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le rebord, profitant de ce répit plus que bienvenu. Le ninja, assis près de lui, l'observait avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé là-haut ? demanda Fye, au bout de quelques minutes.

- Des… tiroirs, des tiroirs et encore des tiroirs… grogna le brun, ce qui tira un petit rire à son compagnon.

- Et dans les tiroirs ?

Kurogane sortit sa liste, et commença à décrire un à un les objets pour le partenaire qui l'écoutait, les yeux fermés, ne répondant que par onomatopées à son énumération. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il ne dit plus rien, et le guerrier comprit qu'il s'était endormi.

Le blond s'éveilla alors qu'une lumière grise filtrait par la petite fenêtre de la salle de bain. Il se sentait mieux, il avait même un peu froid, à présent. Il se redressa, et découvrit que le guerrier s'était à son tour assoupi, assis par terre contre la baignoire.

- Kuro-chan, réveille-toi.

- Mmm ?

- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour dormir. Tu devrais aller t'allonger.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu t'es bel et bien endormi pendant que je te parlais, tout à l'heure.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, désormais, je veux te me racontes une histoire tous les soirs quand j'irai me coucher, d'accord ?

- C'est ça, grogna le ninja, et que je te chante une berceuse aussi ?

- Oh oui ! J'adorerais !

- Compte là-dessus…

- Oh allez, Kuro-chan, sois gentil.

- Je ne suis PAS gentil.

Il se leva et glissa ses bras sous les aisselles du mage pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tu es gelé… constata-t-il, mécontent. Tu aurais dû me réveiller plus tôt.

A sa grande surprise, Fye éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout d'un coup ?

- Rien, rien. C'est ta façon de ne pas être gentil que je trouve… intéressante.

Le brun poussa un long, profond, soupir exaspéré, et l'aida à se sécher avant de le ramener jusqu'à son lit, puis s'apprêta à quitter la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kuro-chan ?

- J'y retourne.

- Tu devrais dormir encore un peu.

- C'est bon, ça ira.

- Non… Ce serait trop dangereux d'aller là-haut en étant fatigué. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu peux trouver en ouvrant ces tiroirs.

Le ninja dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il était encore dans le cirage et si quelque chose se passait, ses réflexes ne seraient peut-être pas assez vifs. Il valait mieux s'accorder une ou deux heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Il se dirigea vers le fauteuil.

- Allonge-toi, insista le mage.

- C'est bon, je peux dormir assis, j'ai l'habitude. Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul.

- Dans ce cas, viens à côté de moi.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger.

- Ne fais l'idiot. Il y a bien assez de place, répondit le blond en tapotant le matelas pour l'inviter à s'installer. Allez, viens.

Kurogane obéit en grommelant, mais il constata bien vite qu'effectivement, il ne dérangeait personne, car son compagnon, détendu à présent que sa température avait baissé et épuisé par sa précédente fièvre, avait déjà replongé dans le sommeil.

La journée fut pénible pour tout le monde. Le répit de Fye ne dura que peu, et il passa son temps à alterner entre un mauvais sommeil et des moments de souffrance terrible, où il se consumait de l'intérieur, tous les muscles de son corps mangés par la maladie. Il se mettait alors à délirer, et s'agitait si violemment qu'il manqua tomber du lit plusieurs fois. Les petits nours essayaient de l'aider un peu avec leur magie, mais ne pouvaient pas grand-chose pour soulager ses maux. Le guerrier s'occupait de lui, le baignait, changeait ses draps et le recouchait. Un bref répit lui était alors accordé, pendant lequel le brun en profitait pour retourner dans la salle aux tiroirs et continuer son inventaire.

Mais plus le temps s'écoulait et plus il était inquiet. Il ne trouvait rien qui soit susceptible d'aider le mage, et l'état de celui-ci empirait d'heure en heure. Quand vint la fin d'après-midi, même les bains ne le soulageaient plus, et il sombrait souvent dans un sommeil trop profond, dont il avait beaucoup de mal à se sortir, et qui donnait des frissons d'inquiétude à son partenaire. Malgré tous ses efforts et ceux des petites boules de poils, qui avaient fait comprendre au ninja qu'elles voulaient rester sur son lit et qui, de leur propre initiative, se relayaient pour lui donner des soins, il était plus qu'évident qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il ne plonge dans l'inconscience, pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Quand il restait avec lui, il avait pris l'habitude de s'allonger à ses côtés, pour s'accorder un peu de repos. Couché sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, il s'assoupissait alors légèrement, en écoutant le bruit de sa respiration, guettant inconsciemment la moindre variation de son souffle, espérant que ce ne serait pas le dernier.

Et lorsque les choses s'apaisaient un peu, il se hâtait de retourner dans la salle ronde et de continuer ses recherches. Il en était à la vingtième rangée lorsqu'il tomba sur un tiroir dont la décoration représentait un crapaud. Il l'ouvrit avec précautions, comme il le faisait à chaque fois, et découvrit à l'intérieur ce qu'il prit pour une statuette de l'animal en question.

Il était gros, avec une peau orangée striée de bandes bleues, et aussi brillante que si elle avait été recouverte d'une couche de vernis. Mais quand le ninja se pencha pour mieux l'examiner, l'objet ouvrit un œil et darda sur lui une prunelle ronde, jaune, fendue verticalement de noir.

Kurogane eut un petit sursaut, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, car tout à coup, la statuette se mit à parler, d'une voix mâle et tonitruante.

- Salut, mon p'tit gars !! Ça biche ?


	5. Chapter 5 : Lumière

**Titre** : Himitsu

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf Gaita.

**Note** : J'espère que ce nouveau personnage vous plaira. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews.

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Hachi** : Yeah yeah ! Hachi le retour ! Je suis contente de te revoir !

**Alicia** : Ah non, le grand mal ne passera pas par moi ! non merci, sans façons !

**Soren** : mdr, tu as de l'imagination ! mais non, le crapaud n'est pas tout ça. Mais bon il est bizarre quand même. Enfin tu verras, moi je l'aime bien.

**Kuroxfyechan** : ouf… je suis sauvée ! bon j'espère que le reste de mes chapitres te donnera satisfaction, je tiens quand même un peu à la vie :)

Pour coasser, sauter dans l'eau, et annoncer la météo, c'est en bas, au centre.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Lumière**

Kurogane leva un sourcil surpris devant sa découverte. Il ne pensait pas trouver un être vivant ici, à Argaï, et puis… depuis quand les crapauds étaient-ils doués de parole ? Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû dormir une ou deux heures supplémentaires, la fatigue lui donnait des hallucinations.

- Hé ben, mon p'tit gars, t'as avalé ta langue ?

- Je ne suis pas _ton p'tit gars_ ! rétorqua-t-il J'ai un nom !

- Ah ouais, ben moi aussi j'ai un nom. J'm'appelle Gaita ! T'as rien à bouffer ? J'ai les crocs !

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- C'que j'fais là ? Ben j'en sais rien moi ! Quelqu'un m'a enfermé là, y a un sacré bail. J'dormais, pépère, et v'la qu'y a quelques temps, y'a eu un grand chambard ici et j'me suis réveillé. Putain, j'te jure que j'aurais préféré à pioncer, parce que depuis, j'm'emmerde comme un crapaud mort, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire. Alors, t'as quelque chose à bouffer ?

- Plus tard, je suis occupé, là.

- Eh, dis donc, mon p'tit gars, t'as pas l'air très jouasse comme type toi. Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'as tes p'tits nerfs ?

- Je cherche quelque chose alors fiche-moi la paix. Si tu veux manger, sors de ton tiroir, descends les escaliers, va dans le jardin et trouve-toi de la bouffe. Et je ne suis pas _ton p'tit gars_ !

- La vache, t'es pas sympa toi, grommela le crapaud en se redressant sur ses pattes de derrière pour s'accouder au bord du tiroir et regarder dehors. Wouah putain mais c'est vachement haut ! Tu veux pas m'aider ? Après j'te fous la paix.

- Débrouille-toi. Les grenouilles ça saute, non ? répondit le brun en passant au tiroir suivant.

- J'suis pas une putain de grenouille, non mais oh ! J'suis un crapaud ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous, hein ? C'est toi qu'as mis tout ce foutoir ?

- Ouais.

- Ben mon vieux, t'y es pas allé de main morte.

- J'étais énervé. Tu vois ce qui t'attend si tu continues à me gonfler ?

- Oh, ça va, calme-toi, mon p'tit gars.

Toujours accoudé au rebord tiroir, le batracien examina la pièce de ses yeux globuleux, en se grattant le dessus du crâne.

- Attends qu'je réfléchisse…

- Ah parce que ça pense, les crapauds ?

- Dis donc, mon p'tit gars, faudrait voir à être un peu plus respectueux. Mmmmm, mmmmmm, mmmmmmm…

- Si t'es constipé, va faire un tour dehors et soulage-toi dans l'herbe, ça pue déjà assez ici.

- Je réfléchis ! C'est tout !

- Dans ce cas réfléchis en silence, tu me tapes sur les nerfs.

- C'est vrai que ça refoule, ça sent la charogne.

- Ouais, c'est parce que j'ai massacré les deux derniers emmerdeurs de ce monde. Si j'avais su qu'il y en avait un troisième, j'aurais fini le boulot.

Gaita se mit à faire des bonds sur lui-même en coassant.

- Quoi !? Quoi !? Alors c'était toi !

- Moi quoi ?

- C'est toi l'empaffé qui m'a réveillé et qui m'a laissé croupir comme un con dans c'te cage merdique ?

- Possible, admit le ninja, de mauvaise grâce.

En entendant cela, le batracien changea d'expression. Il cessa de s'agiter, se frotta les pattes avec un sourire mauvais, et fixa ses prunelles jaunes sur le brun.

- Dans c'cas, t'as une dette envers moi, mon p'tit gars.

- Un dette ? Tu délires.

- Non non non, à cause de c'que t'as fait, du bordel que t'as foutu, j'viens de passer j'sais pas combien d'temps dans l'noir, à compter les s'condes. Faut qu'tu fasses un truc pour réparer l'préjudice moral qu'j'ai subi par ta faute.

Kurogane ne répondit pas. Il venait de tomber sur un artefact dont émanait une aura si malsaine qu'il préférait se concentrer pour refermer le tiroir sans secousses. Il avait déjà réveillé un machin bizarre, il ne tenait pas à récidiver.

- Oh, tu m'écoutes, p'tit gars ? J'te cause. Qu'est-ce que tu fous à la fin ?

- Je cherche quelque chose, je te l'ai déjà dit. Alors fais ce que tu veux, mais rends-moi service, ferme-la.

- Oh ça va, ça va… putain, t'es pas commode toi. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Kurogane.

- Et tu cherches quoi, Kurogane ? J'peux p't-être t'aider ?

- J'en doute.

- Eh oh ! 'tention hein ! Va pas croire que j'suis un simple crapaud comme tous les autres ! J'suis le gratin des crapauds !

- Ouais, c'est sûr que tu vas finir en gratin si tu continues à me casser les oreilles.

- Et puis d'abord, reprit l'animal sans se laisser intimider, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? J'croyais que ce monde était désert, qu'c'était juste une prison pour les artefacts comme moi.

- Il faut croire que ce n'est plus le cas.

- Allez, quoi, sois sympa ! J'suis là d'puis des années sans personne pour m'faire la causette, et en plus c'est de ta faute si j'suis réveillé, tu pourrais faire un effort et être gentil.

- Je ne suis PAS gentil !

- Ok, ok, t'énerves pasmon p'tit gars. Tu cherches quoi ?

- Je ne cherche r… pfff, je n'en sais rien, répondit le ninja, moins froidement, avec un geste de découragement. Il y a tellement d'objets… comment savoir lequel est le bon ?

- Le bon c'est c'lui qui convient pour faire c'que tu veux faire, mon p'tit gars.

- Ça, je m'en serais pas douté, tu vois. Et JE NE SUIS PAS TON _P'TIT GARS_ ! Je m'appelle KUROGANE !

- Oh ça va ! ça va ! C'que t'es susceptible alors ! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin !?

- Mon problème… c'est toi, et cette maudite salle remplie de maudits tiroirs remplis de maudits objets dont j'espère que l'un sera capable de sauver la vie de ce maudit mage et de stopper sa maudite maladie !

- Eh ben voilà ! Suffisait d'le dire ! Tu t'sens pas libéré là ?

- NON ! Je peux continuer maintenant ?

- J'm'y connais en artefacts, tu sais ? J'pourrais t'aider si tu m'filais un p'tit truc à becqueter.

Le ninja se redressa, referma le tiroir sur lequel il était penché et considéra la bestiole d'un regard suspicieux. Il n'était pas très porté à la confiance, en temps normal, mais là… Comment savoir s'il pouvait se fier à un crapaud parlant dont le niveau de langage laissait, en plus, fortement à désirer ?

- Si je te donne à manger, tu m'aideras ?

- Puisque j'te l'dis.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas juste t'empiffrer et me laisser me débrouiller seul ensuite ?

- Eh ! 'tention mon p'tit gars…

Le brun darda sur lui un regard noir.

- J'veux dire : 'tention, Kurogane – ça t'va là ? – j'suis pas c'genre là. Quand Gaita dit quelque chose, c'est pour du vrai. Et puis pour une fois qu'j'ai d'la compagnie, j'aimerais qu'ça dure un peu, pas m'faire virer tout de suite.

- Admettons.

Il souleva le crapaud et le déposa sur le sol, où celui-ci fit quelques bonds pour se dérouiller les pattes, avec une joie visible.

- Aaaah ! Si tu savais c'que ça fait du bien ! Ça f'sait des années qu'j'étais pas sorti de ce putain d'tiroir.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais enfermé là-dedans ?

- C'est une longue histoire ça. On bouffe ?

- Suis-moi. Il faut que je redescende de toute façon.

Il le précéda dans le couloir, puis dans les escaliers, jusqu'à la chambre du mage. Fye était réveillé, et l'accueillit d'un pauvre sourire. Il était livide, transpirait, et ses traits crispés laissaient deviner qu'il traversait un très mauvais moment. Les petits nours, groupés autour de lui, le regardaient avec des yeux désolés. L'un deux, celui qui avait parlé le premier, se retourna vers le ninja et l'accueillit quand même d'une mimique joyeuse.

- Bonjour, Kurogane !

- Salut.

Le guerrier les salua, souleva le batracien et le posa sur le lit, puis s'assit sur un coin du matelas pour détailler le visage du magicien. Et il n'aima pas ce qu'il voyait, ce teint cadavérique, cette lassitude dans le regard bleu qui s'accrochait au sien… Le blond n'en pouvait plus.

Gaita s'approcha d'un bond, rompant l'échange silencieux entre les deux hommes. Fye reporta ses yeux sur lui, et eut une petite mimique étonnée.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans un tiroir, expliqua le guerrier.

- Salut, mon pote, j'm'appelle Gaita.

- Bonjour… Je suis Fye.

- Alors, parait qu't'es pas au mieux. C'est vrai que t'as une tête d'enterrement mon pote.

- Ça suffit, dit le ninja en retirant le batracien du lit et en le posant sur le sol. Je vais te donner à manger.

Il fouilla dans la besace et en sortit des ballotins de riz. Il en donna aux nours, en tendit un au crapaud qui l'inspecta avec méfiance, et en garda un pour lui.

- T'as que ça à bouffer ?

- Oui. Je te préviens, c'est ça ou rien. On n'a pas eu le temps de faire de la grande cuisine depuis qu'on est arrivés.

- Ok, ok, ça ira hein, pas la peine de t'énerver.

- Bon alors mange et ferme-la cinq minutes, répliqua-t-il avant de se tourner vers le mage. Et toi, tu devrais te nourrir aussi, un peu.

- Vraiment, Kuro-chan, je n'en ai pas du tout envie.

- Ça ne fait rien, fais-le quand même.

- D'accord, répondit le blond avec un soupir résigné. Mais… fais-les sortir, tu veux ?

Le guerrier attrapa les nours, reprit la nourriture des pattes de Gaita qui protesta, et entraîna tout le monde dans la pièce voisine, avant de revenir s'enfermer dans la chambre. Il s'installa à côté du mage qui s'était redressé et calé contre ses oreilles, s'entailla le poignet et le porta à ses lèvres.

Fye but un peu, puis le repoussa gentiment. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'absorber plus de sang. Il se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son compagnon, ferma les yeux, et ne bougea plus pendant quelques instants. Kurogane commençait à penser qu'il s'était endormi quand il se mit à parler.

- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, Kuro-chan… Je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter ça encore longtemps.

- Je sais…

- Demain… Après-demain, au plus tard. Tu le feras, n'est-ce pas ?

- On n'en est pas encore là. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. S'il le faut, je le ferai, oui.

- Merci…

- Mais accroche-toi encore un peu. Je vais trouver.

- Oui…

- Repose-toi. J'y retourne. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Je voudrais que tu restes encore un peu. Les nours sont adorables mais…

- Il faut que j'y aille… Chaque minute compte.

- Pas longtemps… mais reste un peu, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie d'être tout seul ici. Si tu ne trouves pas… je préfèrerais passer du temps avec toi.

- Je trouverai.

- Mais je ne veux quand même pas rester seul.

- D'accord, tête de mule, répondit le ninja avec, malgré tout, un petit sourire. Dans ce cas, je t'emmène avec moi là-haut. Et comme ça je pourrai continuer à chercher en gardant un œil sur toi. Ça te va ?

- Ça me va.

- Laisse-moi me lever alors.

Kurogane détacha délicatement les doigts du magicien, qui s'étaient refermés sur la manche de sa tunique comme s'ils avaient voulu l'empêcher de partir. _Comme s'il en avait la force…_ pensa-t-il alors que son regard s'attardait sur les phalanges brunies, et brûlantes. Il aurait voulu les serrer dans sa main, mais il eut peur de lui faire mal, alors il se contenta de les reposer doucement sur la poitrine de son compagnon et il se leva. Son humeur s'était encore assombrie.

- Je reviens, dit-il simplement en quittant la pièce sans un regard pour le mage.

Il ne se sentait pas le courage de poser les yeux sur lui, à cet instant. Et il préférait s'activer pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il ne fallait pas trop qu'il pense non plus. Il fit deux allers et retours vers la pièce ronde pour y apporter des matelas qu'il trouva dans d'autres chambres du manoir, ainsi qu'un stock de draps et de couvertures, et quelques oreillers. Et il installa un lit au centre de la pièce, là où se trouvait le piédestal, maintenant renversé, qui avait autrefois servi de socle à une plume de la princesse.

Puis il redescendit chercher le blond et le crapaud, déposa le premier sur cette couchette improvisée mais confortable, le second sur le sol et se remit au travail.

Gaita n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il s'y connaissait en artefacts, et, au bout de quelques minutes, le ninja le percha sur son épaule pour qu'il l'aide à identifier plus vite les objets, sans les sortir des tiroirs. Quand ils hésitaient, ils faisaient appel à Fye, mais celui-ci sombra bientôt dans le sommeil et ils ne restèrent que tous les deux à travailler sans relâche, à la lumière de la boule magique.

Grimoires, boites de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, bougies aux couleurs et aux décorations suspectes, grigris, animaux séchés, bocaux en verre contenant des poudres aux couleurs et odeurs variées, vêtements, armes, baguettes, la pièce était une véritable caverne d'Ali-Baba contenant des dizaines d'objets qui avaient tous, certainement, une grande valeur. Mais aucun ne semblait correspondre à leurs attentes.

Selon les dires de Gaita, il s'agissait surtout d'artefacts imprégnés de magies puissantes et offensives, de poisons, ou encore couverts de runes mystérieuses dont il valait mieux se tenir éloignés.

Lorsqu'ils prenaient une pause, le guerrier allait s'asseoir sur le matelas du malade et prenait soin de lui, avec des gestes attentionnés. Parfois, celui-ci s'éveillait, lucide, mais le plus souvent, il restait dans un brouillard comateux, et les seules paroles qu'il prononçait étaient issues des délires qui lui inspirait la fièvre. Kurogane y entendait parfois les noms de leurs anciens compagnons, ainsi que celui d'Ashura, de Fye et de Chii.

Les rêves du magicien semblaient n'avoir rien de paisible. Son passé revenait le hanter. Un passé que Kurogane ne connaissait pas, qu'il avait toujours affirmé ne pas vouloir connaître, mais dont il avait eu un aperçu récemment, lors de leur bref passage à Seles. Qu'y avait-il de vrai dans toutes les horreurs que le roi aux cheveux longs avait dites au sujet du blond ? S'il s'appelait Yui, alors qui était ce Fye qu'il avait soi-disant tué deux fois ? Et à propos de lui, le mage était-il vraiment censé le tuer lors de leur voyage à travers les dimensions ? En l'entendant parler dans son sommeil, il se rendait compte qu'il voulait savoir. Pas par curiosité mal placée, pas pour juger les actes passés de son partenaire, mais parce qu'il était évident qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé par hasard embarqué dans cette aventure, que leurs destins étaient liés bien avant qu'ils se rencontrent pour la première fois chez la Sorcière.

Soudain, une image lui revint en mémoire, un événement qui s'était passé au pays d'Ôto. Ils enquêtaient alors sur la créature qui semait le trouble dans ce monde, le fameux Oni Numéro Un. Et leurs investigations les avaient conduits dans un bar où une femme chantait. Les paroles de la chanson évoquaient une personne attendant qu'on vienne la chercher pour la conduire autre part. Il avait pensé que si elle voulait partir, elle n'avait qu'à le faire, sans rien demander à personne. Et le mage lui avait répondu qu'il avait longtemps attendu, lui aussi, que quelqu'un vienne pour l'emmener. Quel genre de vie avait-il donc eu ?

Quand ils avaient affronté Ashura, il avait dit avoir promis de protéger Seles, dont les habitants l'avaient « accueilli alors que personne ne voulait d'un monstre comme lui ». Le roi était-il celui qui était finalement venu, répondant à ses attentes, et l'avait emmené ? Mais si c'était le cas, ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi sauver Fye et ensuite vouloir être tué par lui, puisque c'était apparemment les termes implicites de leur promesse ? En tout cas, si c'était vraiment ainsi que les choses s'étaient passées, le ninja comprenait mieux pourquoi le blond avait toujours refusé de retourner dans son pays. Il était tout simplement incapable de s'en prendre à l'homme qui l'avait sauvé quand tout le monde le rejetait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas lui.

_Mais moi, je peux_, pensa le guerrier. Non seulement il pouvait, mais il en avait une furieuse envie. S'il ne se trompait pas, si ce type était bien le salaud qu'il s'imaginait, alors il n'aurait aucune pitié. Que son compagnon soit d'accord ou pas, le jour où il le reverrait, il lui ferait regretter d'être né.

Le malade gémit dans son sommeil, et il se tourna dans sa direction. Il essuya son front trempé de sueur avec une serviette, arrangea ses couvertures, l'observa longuement et se permit un petit sourire. Parmi toutes les horreurs qu'Ashura avait débitées en quelques minutes lors de leur rencontre, il y avait au moins une chose sur laquelle il ne s'était pas trompée, même si, sur le moment, le ninja avait pensé le contraire. Fye luttait pour survivre. Il se battait encore.

Où trouvait-il les ressources ? Etait-ce sa nature de vampire qui le maintenait en vie ? Kurogane aurait été incapable de le dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'à la place du blond, n'importe qui serait mort depuis longtemps. Personne ne pouvait endurer un tel calvaire indéfiniment. Après s'être arrêté, dans les jardins du manoir, son cœur n'aurait pas dû repartir. Et pourtant…

Le mage lui ressemblait. Il était comme un puissant guerrier menant un combat acharné, recevant des coups, de terribles blessures, mais se relevant tout de même pour continuer l'affrontement, refusant l'idée de perdre. Mais si forte que soit sa volonté, aucun homme ne pouvait accomplir une telle prouesse sans le support d'un corps solide, ayant subi un entraînement long et rigoureux, un corps habitué à la douleur, aux privations, pour y avoir été soumis à de multiples reprises.

Plus le ninja réfléchissait, plus les conclusions auxquelles il parvenait lui déplaisaient. Il bondit sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter le crapaud qui somnolait à ses côtés.

- Qu'est'ce qui't prend tout à coup ?

- Au boulot.

Il attrapa le batracien, le déposa sans douceur sur son épaule, et grimpa sur l'escabeau qui lui permettait d'atteindre les plus hauts tiroirs. Il se remit à l'ouvrage avec une ardeur renouvelée.

L'état du magicien empirait d'heure en heure, la tache qui recouvrait son corps avait atteint sa gorge. Ses bras et ses jambes, en particulier la gauche, la première à avoir été touchée, étaient devenus presque noirs. La fièvre ne lui laissait plus aucun répit. Malgré tout, le brun avait repris espoir. Fye tiendrait le coup, parce qu'il avait à la fois la volonté nécessaire et un corps capable de tout endurer.

L'incident dans le jardin n'était dû qu'au fait que le blond avait abusé de son pouvoir. Il les avait faits changer de dimension deux fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, et il s'en était également servi à Seles. _Pour me protéger_… pensa Kurogane. _Il donnerait sa vie pour sauver la mienne, sans hésiter. Il a même déjà donné sa mort en échange de la mienne. Et moi, en retour, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai été incapable de le protéger de son roi, du Grand Mal, j'ai failli le laisser mourir dans le parc, et maintenant… je le laisse souffrir. Je suis impardonnable. _

Cependant, un petit sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres. _Tu n'es sûrement pas d'accord avec cette façon de voir les choses, hein, Fye ? Si je te disais ça, tu me trouverais sans doute tout un tas d'excuses, et peut-être même que tu te fâcherais_.

La voix grave du crapaud interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

- Dis donc, mon p'tit gars, ça fait un moment que j'me d'mande, qu'est-ce qu'il a, ton pote, au juste ?

- On n'en sait rien. Quelque chose l'a touché et lui a transmis cette maladie. Ça a commencé par sa cheville, et ça s'est répandu sur tout son corps.

- Un putain d'coup d'malchance. Et pourquoi qu'vous êtes v'nus ici ? C'est un drôle de choix, lui faut un docteur.

- Apparemment, personne ne connaît de remède. Et…

Le ninja serra les poings à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- … personne ne voudrait accueillir chez lui le porteur d'une maladie contagieuse incurable.

- C'est contagieux ?

- Pas pour l'instant, mais ça va le devenir bientôt.

- Mais toi, tu restes avec lui.

- Oui. Et je resterai jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri.

- Ou mort.

- Ou mort, admit le brun.

- Faut vraiment qu'tu tiennes à lui…

- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Ok, ok, disons qu'j'ai rien dit. Mais ça m'regarde un peu quand même, parce que j'te signale que c'est d'ta faute si j'suis réveillé. Si j'étais resté bien sag'ment endormi dans c'tiroir, je s'rais pas là à t'aider, je serais resté un bout d'caillou qui risque pas d'choper un' maladie mortelle incurable, si tu vois c'que je veux dire.

Kurogane s'interrompit un instant dans son inventaire pour regarder le batracien perché sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

- Je ne t'ai pas réveillé volontairement. Mais si tu veux partir tant que le mage n'est pas encore contagieux, je comprendrai.

- Gaita sembla réfléchir un moment, puis son immense bouche s'étira en un gros sourire.

- Hé, mon p'tit gars, tu m'as filé à bouffer. J'ai un'dette envers toi. Et puis, j'suis un artefact puissant, j'ai été utilisé tell'ment fois pour faire le mal, tuer des gens, que si j'peux aider à sauver une vie, pour un'fois, j'crois qu'ce serait bon pour mon âme.

- Donc, tu restes ?

- Ouais, puis d'tout'façon, j'vois pas où j'irais.

- Bon, alors, remets-toi au boulot. Le temps presse.

- Tu pourrais au moins m'remercier.

- J'y penserai. Quand le mage sera sauvé.

Ils travaillèrent encore plusieurs heures, notant avec soin leurs découvertes, et ne firent pratiquement plus de pauses. La pièce ronde ne comportait pas de fenêtres et ils ne pouvaient pas évaluer le passage du temps à la course du soleil ou de la lune, mais le ninja n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que la nuit touchait à sa fin.

L'aube approchait à grands pas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une journée, peut-être moins. A tout moment, la maladie pouvait dégénérer et, si cela se produisait, Fye lui demanderait de tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Et ils avaient si peu progressé ! Ils n'avaient pas vu plus de la moitié des tiroirs que contenait la salle.

Pour s'éclairer, il utilisait la boule magique que le mage lui avait donnée. Elle flottait près de sa tête, dispensait une lumière plus que suffisante pour lui permettre de travailler. Mais soudain, son aura se mit à vaciller et devint si faible qu'il distinguait à peine les poignées des tiroirs situés juste devant lui. Il l'attrapa, la frotta énergiquement contre ses vêtements, ainsi que le blond le lui avait appris, la secoua, mais rien n'y fit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? grogna-t-il. C'est vraiment pas le moment de nous lâcher.

- Ton pote s'affaiblit, dit Gaita. C'est bien sa magie qu'est dans cet' boule, non ?

- Oui.

- Ben cherche pas. Ton copain a plus d'forces, alors sa magie s'éteint, comme lui. L'est en train d'nous quitter, p'tit gars.

Sans un mot, Kurogane sauta de l'escabeau et se précipita vers la couchette du magicien. Il n'y voyait pratiquement rien, s'entrava plusieurs fois dans les gravats qui jonchaient le sol, et manqua s'affaler sur son compagnon qui paraissait toujours endormi.

Il avait l'air calme. Bien trop calme, alors qu'il avait déliré toute la journée, entre fièvre et douleur. Il était détendu, souriait presque, et malgré ses traits marqués par la fatigue, on aurait pu croire que c'était le Fye d'avant, quand tout allait bien.

- Bordel, on n'y voit rien ici, grogna le guerrier en frottant une nouvelle fois la sphère de verre.

- Donne-moi ça p'tit gars, j'vais t'faire de la lumière.

Machinalement, il tendit l'objet au crapaud, qui le prit entre ses pattes, et l'avala tout rond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

L'animal ne répondit pas, fit signe qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, mais ouvrit la bouche, et un faisceau de clarté blanche et bleue apparut. Sans plus se préoccuper de cette nouvelle étrangeté, le ninja saisit le blond aux épaules, le souleva légèrement et se mit à le secouer.

- Fye, eh, Fye, Fye ! Allez, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi, bordel !

Il n'obtint aucun résultat. Il le reposa sur le matelas, tâta son cou brûlant, dont la peau avait pris, elle aussi, une vilaine teinte sombre, et trouva un pouls, faible, irrégulier, mais c'était déjà ça.

- Fye ! Allez, bon sang, réveille-toi !

Il lui asséna quelques bonnes claques, recommença à le secouer, sans cesser de l'appeler. Il fallait le sortir du sommeil, sans quoi… Mais il eut beau faire et insister, le mage resta sourd à ses appels.


	6. Chapter 6 : Aube

**Titre** : Himitsu

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf Gaita.

**Note** : Halala mais halala, quelle vilaine cette Nandra ! Heureusement, Super-Crapaud est là ! Il va donner un baiser au prince charmant, et Fye se transformera en belle crapaude, ils vivront heureux et auront beaucoup de petits têtards ! C'est pas ça ? Bon, je publie tard, mais le site était cassé, c'est pas de ma faute !

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Soren** : oui décidément Kurogane n'est qu'une grosse brute. Mais c'est de la faute de Fye aussi, s'il était pas aussi mou qu'une nouille trop cuite, ça n'arriverait pas ! Ou peut-être qu'il aime se faire molester sauvagement… :)

**Niacy** : tu as piqué ma curiosité, je vais sadiquer un maximum pour savoir ce que peut bien être cette fameuse arme ultime.

**Evangelysta** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes gentilles paroles. Etre sympa ? Hmmm… je sais pas, je vais y réfléchir, mais je sais pas si je sais faire !

**Alicia** : la suite, la voilà, et même si le fait que tu sois accro me fait très plaisir, attention ! les addictions, c'est le mal ! Regarde ce que je suis devenue à cause de mon addiction aux mages blonds…

**Arona** : En fait, si tu regardes bien, Kuro n'a jamais vraiment pensé que Fye abandonnait. Il a douté des capacités du mage à supporter ses souffrances, il a douté de ses propres capacités à le sauver, il s'est énervé parce que c'est sa façon d'être, mais à partir du moment où il compris que Fye bluffait à Seles en faisant semblant d'être découragé, il a toujours été persuadé que le blond voulait vivre. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est autant démené pour l'aider.

**Shini** : Hum… Alerte à Malibu ? Fye ne ressemble pas exactement à Pamela Anderson quand même :D

**Kuroxfyechan** : … tout pareil. Allez, la suite.

Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews. Je vous répondrais bien en privé, mais ça me prend vraiment trop de temps et je préfère privilégier mes corrections des chapitres suivants. Mais encore merci, chaque fois que je vois un mail arriver, j'ai un gros sourire scotché sur le visage.

Pour verser une petite larme, c'est en bas au centre.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Aube**

Kurogane poussa un long soupir, empreint de lassitude, et reposa doucement son compagnon sur le matelas avant de se détourner et de s'asseoir par terre à côté de lui. Ses yeux parcoururent la salle, évaluant le travail qu'ils avaient accompli et celui qui leur restait à faire. Ils n'auraient jamais le temps d'inspecter tous les tiroirs, et même s'ils y parvenaient, encore fallait-il trouver dans tout ce fourbi un objet capable de les aider, et deviner la manière adéquate de l'utiliser. C'était tout simplement irréalisable. Il avait été fou de croire qu'il y avait, dans cette pièce ronde, une solution à son problème.

Que faire ? Comment faire ? Il fallait à tout prix le ramener à la conscience. Peut-être avec l'aide des noursons, encore une fois ? Mais non, il ne devait pas les impliquer. Fye serait contre cette idée. Qui savait si cette subite dégradation de son état n'était pas le premier symptôme de l'arrivée de la phase contagieuse ? Dans ce cas, plus personne ne devait l'approcher, surtout pas les peluches.

Il avait replié ses jambes, et quelque chose qui se trouvait dans la poche de son pantalon lui compressait douloureusement l'aine. Mal à l'aise, il sortit l'objet en question, et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de la bille de pierre qu'il avait trouvée dans sa manche en arrivant à Argaï. Il s'était changé depuis, mais il l'avait machinalement emportée avec lui. Elle avait une jolie couleur, d'un bleu pâle, laiteux. Il en avait déjà vu une semblable, mais où ? Il la fit rouler dans sa paume, puis entre ses doigts, et tout à coup, la mémoire lui revint. C'était à Rozamova, le jour de leur arrivée, lors du banquet organisé en leur honneur par la tribu de Pao. Le mage en avait utilisé une similaire pour faire de petits tours de passe-passe et s'attirer la confiance des nours. Il les avait tous conquis si facilement, et il riait avec insouciance en s'amusant avec eux.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ce moment ? Deux semaines peut-être ? Autant dire rien. Pourtant, tant de choses avaient changé. Le blond avait changé. La peur, non, la terreur que lui inspirait le Grand Mal se répandant en lui l'avait désarçonné, avait brisé toutes les barrières dont il s'entourait. Il avait alors montré des aspects de sa personnalité demeurés secrets, son envie de vivre, sa crainte de la solitude, son besoin d'être réconforté.

Kurogane avait été surpris, et touché. C'était une chose que de savoir que le magicien avait besoin de lui en tant qu'équipier, de son talent à l'épée, de sa force, de sa protection parfois. C'en était une autre que d'apprendre tout à coup que son partenaire comptait aussi sur lui pour le comprendre, pour lui apporter un soutien moral, pour réchauffer son âme quand elle avait froid.

En découvrant ces nouvelles facettes de la personnalité du mage, il avait également beaucoup appris sur lui-même. Ainsi donc, lui, le guerrier ténébreux, était capable d'apporter du réconfort à autrui ? Qui l'eut cru ? Pas lui, en tout cas. Et non seulement il le pouvait, mais en plus, et c'était bien le comble, il en avait envie ! Non seulement il ne s'était pas senti fâché ou ridiculisé quand le blond était venu à plusieurs reprises se blottir contre lui pour chercher un peu de chaleur, une présence rassurante, mais il avait aimé ça. Il s'était senti investi d'une force nouvelle, lumineuse, bien différente de ce feu sombre qui brûlait en lui quand il empoignait son épée.

Il se retourna pour détailler longuement le visage du malade. Ses traits étaient détendus, son expression apaisée.

- Tu rends coup pour coup, hein, Fye ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire de loup.

_Je t'ai blessé à Tokyo, quand je t'ai changé en vampire. Je t'ai lié à moi, je t'ai obligé à vivre, à affronter ton destin, et je ne pourrai sans doute jamais comprendre à quel point ça a été dur pour toi, combien tu en as souffert. Mais maintenant, c'est toi qui me fais mal. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte, au moins ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça me fait de te voir comme ça ? Autrefois, j'aurais pu te regarder mourir sans un froncement de sourcils, je me serais dit que la mort faisait partie de la vie, et je serais passé à autre chose. Mais tu m'as changé, tu m'as montré un autre chemin, une autre façon de vivre. Tu t'es incrusté en douce dans mon existence, et avant que j'aie eu le temps de me réaliser ce qui se passait, tu y avais fait ta place. Et maintenant, tu veux t'en aller ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser me faire souffrir comme ça ? _

Le brun sentit une vague de colère glacée le prendre aux tripes. C'était sa façon de répondre à la douleur, toujours. Et en cet instant, cette douleur était insupportable, l'empêchait presque de respirer. La rage naquit au creux de son ventre, puis monta lentement, étreignant ses poumons, accélérant les battements de son cœur, crispant les muscles de son cou et de ses mâchoires, jusqu'à atteindre ses yeux. Un feu dangereux s'alluma dans ses prunelles. Il avait envie de hurler, ce qu'il fit.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire !? Réponds, crétin de mage ! T'as envie de crever ? Et ben crève ! Je m'en fous !

Dans sa fureur, il se leva d'un bond, balança l'objet qu'il avait à la main sur le malade, et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie, sous le regard stupéfait du crapaud. Il avait besoin d'air ! Il fallait qu'il quitte cette pièce, ce manoir, qu'il s'éloigne de cet abruti dont la vue lui transperçait le cœur ! Il fallait qu'il se défoule, qu'il tape sur quelque ch… un bruit l'arrêta net, sur le pas de la porte.

Quelqu'un toussait, une toux profonde, grasse, malsaine. Il se retourna lentement. La lumière de la boule magique, toujours coincée dans la bouche de Gaita, était dirigée sur le magicien, qui s'étouffait, assis sur son lit, en crachant du sang. Quand il parvint enfin à reprendre sa respiration, il se rallongea, le souffle court, s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers du poignet, écarta une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans l'œil, d'une main tremblante, puis laissa retomber son bras et ne bougea plus. Un profond silence s'installa dans la salle ronde. Kurogane resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, puis tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir. Il se serait coupé la tête et les mains plutôt que de laisser quiconque voir l'expression de son visage, à ce moment-là.

Gaita sauta sur le matelas, éructa, émit une suite de bruits mouillés dégoûtants, et régurgita la sphère lumineuse qui avait repris tout son éclat.

- Ah ! ça fait du bien d'évacuer ! s'exclama-t-il avant de s'approcher du blond. Hé, mon pote, ça va ?

- J'ai connu de meilleurs moments, répondit celui-ci, d'une voix à peine audible. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu t'es endormi et on arrivait pas à t'réveiller.

- Je vois.

Le batracien ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, semblant hésiter à parler, puis se décida.

- Ecoute… Ton copain… Faut pas qu'tu t'inquiètes. Il va rev'nir, il est juste parti nourrir les p'tits. Il s'ra pas long.

Fye se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un pâle sourire.

- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir.

- Mais…

- Mais c'est gentil de te faire du souci. Ne t'en fais pas, il reviendra quand il sera calmé.

- Ben merde alors… t'étais réveillé ? T'as entendu c'qu'il a dit ?

- Je n'ai rien entendu, mais je le connais. Tu veux bien me rendre un service, Gai-chan ?

- Ouais, si j'peux.

- Je suis désolé, mais je me sens vraiment épuisé. Je ne crois pas pouvoir rester éveillé. Alors surveille cette boule pour moi, d'accord ? Et si tu vois qu'elle faiblit à nouveau, va le prévenir. Il sera sûrement dans le jardin.

- Mais… euh… sans vouloir t'vexer, t'es sûr qu'il viendra ? Il était plutôt en pétard.

- Il viendra… Ma mort lui appartient, il ne laissera pas cette maladie me tuer à sa place. Il viendra.

Le crapaud le toisa d'un air totalement éberlué.

- Des cinglés ! J'me suis fait réveiller par une bande de cinglés !

- Tu le feras ? C'est vraiment important pour moi, et pour lui aussi.

- Ouais, je l'ferai. Tu peux compter sur Gaita.

- Merci.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, le mage avait fermé les yeux et replongé dans le sommeil.

Le ninja refit son apparition un moment plus tard. Il s'était aéré l'esprit, avait transformé quelques arbustes en petit bois et copieusement râlé, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il s'approcha du matelas où son compagnon reposait, écouta le bruit régulier de sa respiration, constata que la sphère lumineuse brillait d'un éclat doux mais stable, et il décida de s'accorder un peu de repos. Son brusque accès de colère l'avait épuisé. Il se remettrait au travail à l'aube.

Dès qu'il s'assit sur le bord de la couchette, la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps du malade l'enveloppa, accentuant son envie de dormir. Il s'allongea sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, et sombra immédiatement.

Ce fut le froid qui l'éveilla ainsi qu'une désagréable sensation de vide. Avant même d'ouvrir les paupières, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'assit brusquement au bord du lit et regarda autour de lui. Il faisait sombre, la boule magique luisait sagement, le crapaud ronflait sur un coin du matelas et le mage… n'était pas là.

Sans ménagement, il écrasa la tête du batracien sous la paume de sa main.

- Où est Fye !?

- Hein !? Quoi !? demanda la bête brutalement tirée de son repos, en clignant des yeux. Eh ! Oh ! C'pas fini d'gueuler !?

- OÙ EST FYE !?

- Ton pote ? Euh… mais j'en sais rien moi. Il était là quand j'me suis endormi.

- Merde…

Il attrapa la sphère, la frotta contre sa tunique pour en intensifier l'éclat, et inspecta la pièce d'un coup d'œil. Peut-être que le blond avait fait un cauchemar et s'était réfugié dans un coin sombre, comme un animal traqué. Seulement, dans un endroit circulaire, il n'y avait pas de coins. Quant au seul animal des environs, il avait la peau orange, visqueuse, et il se débattait sous ses doigts avec des grognements étouffés.

- Putain, t'essaies d'me tuer ou quoi ?

Il le libéra distraitement de son étreinte. Où le mage était-il donc passé ? Kurogane se leva, alla jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Vide. Il n'était quand même pas descendu voir les nours ? Non, impossible, jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille.

Il descendit tout de même à l'étage inférieur, mais il trouva les petites créatures sagement endormies les unes contre les autres, seules. La chambre voisine était également vide. Il parcourut les autres pièces, sans succès, et se mit à fouiller toute la maison, jusqu'au vestibule par lequel ils étaient entrés la première fois qu'ils étaient venus. La porte était entrouverte. Il sortit sur le perron. Le jour se levait. Le ciel était encore gris, tout comme la lumière, mais à l'horizon on voyait déjà quelques reflets dorés, annonciateurs de l'aube.

Fye était là, dans le jardin. Assis sur le bord de la terrasse, ses jambes nues, noires, pendant dans le vide, il regardait au loin. Le guerrier aurait pu se sentir heureux de le voir là, se dire que s'il était parvenu à parcourir autant de chemin, à descendre les escaliers, c'était qu'il allait mieux, qu'il était en voie de guérison. Mais il le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser berner. Si le magicien s'était senti plus en forme, il ne serait pas sorti. Il aurait mis son répit à profit pour se reposer, reprendre des forces en vue de sa prochaine bataille.

Le brun s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Sans un mot, il détailla son visage, la seule partie du corps que la maladie épargnait encore, mais plus pour longtemps. Des traces violacées montaient de son cou sur ses joues, en direction de ses yeux. Elles n'étaient pas encore très nettes, mais elles étaient clairement visibles sous sa peau livide. La température à l'extérieur de la maison était très basse et il claquait des dents. La couverture dans laquelle il s'était emmitouflé avait glissé, exposant au froid ses épaules, seulement protégées par une tunique fine.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le regard perdu dans le brouillard qui nappait le fond de la vallée, il ne semblait pas être conscient de n'être plus seul. Pourtant, quand le ninja tendit la main pour essayer de remonter l'étoffe et de le couvrir, il sursauta brusquement et eut un mouvement de recul qui lui tira un gémissement de douleur.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Ne me touche pas !

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout à coup ?

Sans un mot de plus, le mage replia sa jambe gauche, la première à avoir été touchée par le Mal, cala son talon sur le bord de la terrasse et exposa sa cheville à la vue de son compagnon. Sur sa peau noire, on voyait quatre taches grisâtres, de la taille d'un ongle.

- Ça a commencé, dit-il d'une voix morne. Tu ne dois plus me toucher, désormais, sinon tu tomberas malade, toi aussi.

Le guerrier se pencha sur son pied, l'examina longuement, puis, d'un geste délibéré, posa la main sur son tibia, juste au-dessus des taches suspectes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? s'exclama Fye, horrifié. Enlève ta main !

- Non.

Enlève ta main, Kurogane !

- Non.

Le magicien enroula ses mains dans la couverture en guise de gants, et tenta de le repousser, mais il n'avait pas plus de forces qu'un enfant, et le brun était plus inébranlable qu'un rocher. Il le laissa faire quelques instants, puis l'attrapa vivement par les poignets et l'immobilisa.

- Je t'en prie… dit le mage, d'une voix lasse, suppliante. Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça.

- Ça suffit, je te ramène à l'intérieur. On a encore du travail.

Fye se débattit, tenta de se libérer de son étreinte, mais il était pris dans un étau.

- Arrête, Kuro-chan… arrête, lâche-moi !

- Non, je t'ai dit non.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça !? Tu veux aussi que je sois responsable de ta mort !? C'est ce que tu veux !? s'énerva le mage. Tu crois que je n'ai pas fait suffisamment de dégâts comme ça !? J'ai tué Sakura-chan, Shaolan-kun, et maintenant tu veux me rendre responsable de ta mort ? Il faut vraiment que je supporte ça aussi ? Pourquoi tu ne tiens pas ta promesse ? Va chercher ton sabre et achève-moi ! Maintenant ! Qu'on en finisse !

Mais le ninja ne l'écoutait pas. Les sourcils froncés, il regardait sa poitrine, par l'échancrure de sa tunique. Brusquement, il lâcha les mains du malade, empoigna le col de son vêtement, et d'un geste brusque, le déchira de haut en bas puis en écarta les pans.

- Kuro… chan ?

- Fye, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Du doigt, le ninja désignait son épaule.

- Ça quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? demanda le blond, toujours fâché, mais intrigué malgré lui.

- De ça ?

- C'est ma clavicule.

- Abruti ! Je le sais ça ! Je parlais de cette tache, là, à la base de ton cou.

- Je ne suis pas contorsionniste, tu sais. Je ne peux pas voir mon propre cou.

Le brun dut bien reconnaître la véracité de l'argument. De son pouce et de son index, il forma un cercle qu'il appliqua sur la peau de son compagnon. Il se sentit frémir à son contact, se raidir, mais il n'eut pas de protestations.

- Ta peau s'est éclaircie à cet endroit. Hier elle était noire, et maintenant elle est brun clair, comme si la maladie avait régressé. Tu as fait quelque chose ?

- Je… non. J'ai dormi toute la journée, tu le sais bien.

- Pourtant…

La main du blond vint se poser sur la sienne, tremblante, brûlante.

- Ne me torture pas, Kuro-chan, dit-il d'une voix triste. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Sans répondre, le guerrier remonta la couverture sur ses épaules, le prit dans ses bras, et le souleva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- On rentre.

- Mais…

- Oublie toutes ces conneries sur la contagion et réponds juste à une question. Ça te convient de mourir aujourd'hui ?

Fye hésita. S'il répondait par l'affirmative, Kurogane le reposerait sur le bord de la terrasse, irait chercher son arme, et dans quelques minutes, tout serait terminé. Il ne souffrirait plus, il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter du danger qu'il représentait pour les gens qu'il aimait, il n'aurait plus à craindre Ashura, et il pourrait enfin profiter de ce calme auquel il aspirait depuis si longtemps. Certes, tous ses souhaits n'avaient pas été exaucés, mais au moins l'un d'entre eux s'était réalisé. Il avait fini par trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimait, sincèrement, profondément, au point d'accepter de le tuer si telle était sa volonté. Et lui aussi il l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui.

- Non, Kuro-chan… ça ne me convient pas du tout.

- Bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Le ninja traversa la terrasse, ouvrit d'un coup de pied la porte du manoir, grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et, une fois dans la salle ronde, déposa le malade sur le matelas, avant de réexaminer son cou.

- Tu as forcément fait quelque chose, dit-il. Essaie de te rappeler.

Le mage s'allongea et tenta de se concentrer, mais les efforts qu'il avait faits pour se traîner à l'extérieur, ainsi que les violentes émotions qu'il avait éprouvées, l'avaient épuisé.

- J'ai dormi une grande partie de la journée. J'ai fait des cauchemars. De temps en temps, je m'éveillais et je te regardais travailler. Une fois, j'ai ouvert les yeux et tu étais assis à côté de moi. A un moment, je me suis senti vraiment très fatigué. C'est là que j'ai vraiment sombré je pense. J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté inconscient. Et tout d'un coup, j'ai ressenti une violente douleur…

Du doigt, il désigna sa clavicule, à l'endroit de la tache claire.

- A cet endroit. C'est ça qui m'a réveillé. Je t'ai entendu t'éloigner dans le couloir et Gai-chan m'a dit que tu… Kuro-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

A quatre pattes sur le matelas, le guerrier farfouillait frénétiquement dans les draps et les couvertures. Soudain, il se redressa, un sourire triomphal sur la figure, un objet dans le creux de son poing fermé.

- Trouvée !

- Kuro-chan ?

- J'étais en colère contre toi. J'avais ce truc à la main et je l'ai balancé sur toi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le brun tendait sa main ouverte. La bille bleue reposait sur sa paume.

- C'est… à moi, dit le mage.

- Non, ce n'est pas la tienne. Elle était dans la manche de ma tunique quand on est arrivés ici. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'est retrouvée là, d'ailleurs.

- Elle appartient à Ashura-oh. Elle s'est sûrement coincée dans tes vêtements pendant sa dernière attaque.

- Mais… les billes qu'il a utilisées étaient faites de glace. Celle-ci est en pierre.

- Tu te trompes. C'est le pouvoir qu'il met à l'intérieur qui donne l'impression qu'elles sont glacées. C'est la même chose pour la pique dont il s'est servi pour te blesser. Il existe d'une pierre particulière, qu'on ne trouve qu'à Seles. Elle n'a aucune propriété particulière, hormis sa couleur et le fait qu'elle est devient malléable au contact de la magie. Avec une simple bille comme celle-là et le sortilège approprié, on peut créer à peu près n'importe quoi, un fauteuil, une arme…

Fye tendit les doigts en direction de l'objet, l'effleura, et se retira vivement avec un petit hoquet de douleur.

- Quoi ? demanda le ninja.

- C'est très froid.

- Je ne sens rien…

- Probablement parce que tu n'es pas un mage. Mais il reste encore des traces importantes du pouvoir d'Ashura-sama dans cette bille.

Kurogane referma son poing et se mit à réfléchir. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Peut-être que leur passage à Seles n'avait rien d'une erreur, finalement. Ce type, là-bas, avait dit que le blond possédait un puissant instinct de conservation, qu'il survivrait, coûte que coûte. Alors peut-être que Fye les avait inconsciemment conduits là-bas, à la recherche de quelque chose, d'une magie susceptible de le guérir. Si c'était le cas, et si, comme il le disait, le pouvoir du roi résidait encore dans la bille…

- Ce salaud… grogna-t-il. Il le savait.

- Quoi donc, Kuro-chan ?

- Cette pourriture savait que sa magie pouvait te guérir. Tu crois vraiment que ce truc s'est retrouvé par hasard dans ma manche ? Il n'y a pas de coïncidences. Quand il a compris qu'on allait lui échapper, il n'a pas cherché à nous blesser, il a envoyé cette bille sur moi sciemment, pour que je la trouve, et que je l'utilise afin de te sauver. Pour que tu puisses revenir plus tard et tenir ton engagement envers lui. Donne ta main.

Le ninja lui attrapa le poignet, lui ouvrit les doigts et laissa tomber l'objet dans le creux de sa paume. Aussitôt, le blond eut un mouvement de recul et ses traits se crispèrent sous la souffrance, mais son compagnon insista et l'obligea à refermer son poing, l'emprisonnant entre ses propres mains. Si un simple impact pouvait éclaircir la peau du magicien, un contact prolongé aurait sûrement un effet plus important. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis, délicatement, déplia les articulations crispées du malade pour examiner le résultat de son expérience. Là où la bille avait touché son épiderme, il s'était très nettement éclairci.

- Ça marche.

Ça marchait, oui, mais quel prix ? Fye lui adressa un sourire hagard, la douleur avait été insupportable.

- Eh, les deux rigolos, vous pouvez m'expliquer c'qui s'passe ? demanda Gaita.

- On a trouvé le moyen de le guérir, répondit Kurogane en montrant la bille au crapaud. Avec ça, en passant ce truc sur tout son corps. Enfin je pense. Même si ça ne le guérit pas complètement, ça nous donnera le temps dont on a besoin pour chercher autre chose.

Tandis que le batracien se perchait sur l'épaule du guerrier pour examiner l'objet, le magicien, qui s'était assis sur le matelas, chancela, bascula sur le côté et s'effondra.

- Il support'ra jamais… dit le crapaud. Il pourra pas supporter qu'on promèn' c' truc partout sur lui. Regarde, p'tit gars, il l'a gardée juste deux minutes et r'garde dans quel état il est.

Les yeux fermés, blanc comme un linge, le mage ne paraissait même pas avoir la force de parler. Mais le ninja, agenouillé près de lui, sentit des doigts se refermer sur sa cuisse et la serrer faiblement. Fye avait pris sa décision.

- Il tiendra.

- Mais…

- Il tiendra. On le fait.

- Ça prendra trop de temps, p'tit gars.

- Alors fais quelque chose.

- Quoi !?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Tu amplifies la magie, non ? C'est ce que tu as fait avec la boule de lumière.

- Ouais mais…

- Alors bouffe ce caillou et fais quelque chose.

- Mais t'es d'venu dingue ou quoi !? Tu t'rends compte de c'que ça va lui faire ? Il pourra jamais supporter ! Aucun humain pourrait !

- Fye n'est pas comme les autres et c'est sa seule chance. Alors je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu le fais, et c'est tout. Il tiendra.

- Ok, ok, mon p'tit gars, t'énerve pas. J'ai compris qu't'as confiance en lui. Mais j'te préviens, s'il crève, ce sera pas de ma faute.

- FAIS-LE !

- Ben dis donc… il faut vraiment que t'y tienne pour lui infliger une souffrance par... Gyargh ! Non mais ça va pas !?

La main du guerrier venait de s'abattre sur la tête du crapaud, qui s'était retrouvé écrasé sur le sol, sous les feux meurtriers de deux prunelles grenat.

- BOUFFE-MOI CE PUTAIN DE CAILLOU AU MOINS TU FERMERAS TA GUEULE !!!

- Kuro-chan… souffla le mage. Il déteint sur toi…

- Ouais. Allez, la grenouille, au travail.

Gaita prit le galet entre ses pattes, le porta à sa bouche, le goba, et rota une haleine glacée.

- Commence par sa cheville, dit le ninja.

L'animal s'approcha du pied du magicien, prit une grande respiration, souffla, et Fye sombra en enfer.


	7. Chapter 7 : Evolutions

**Titre** : Himitsu

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf Gaita.

**Note** : Hop hop hop. Alors, vous allez bien ? Ici, il fait beau, le soleil me réchauffe le dos, c'est très agréable. Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je crois pouvoir dire sans trop m'engager qu'il devrait vous plaire. Et vous allez pouvoir faire connaissance avec deux nouveaux personnages. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes ou ayant existé serait purement fortuite.

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Kuroxfyechan** : oui enfin Ashura, il a pas été très très sympa quand même. Enfin, passons, du moment que ça aide le mage… Un peu plus de Fye dans ce chapitre, à moi aussi, il me manquait.

**Alicia** : Effectivement, il souffre un peu, mais bon, c'est connu, ça fait du bien quand ça fait mal.

**Hachi** : vraiment, tu es parfaite en tant que présidente de mon fanclub ! Merci pour cette review enthousiaste ! Petite note suite à notre conversation msn de l'autre jour : j'ai bien rigolé sur le moment quand tu m'as parlé des surgelés. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, mais bravo pour ton intuition ! Pour Gaita, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai eu cette idée en regardant un épisode de Naruto.

**Aelin** : Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de sadique…

Pour chanter mes louanges ou hurler de frustration (ou les deux), c'est en bas au centre.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Evolutions**

Les jours suivants furent difficiles pour tout le monde. Le traitement infligé au mage par Gaita était incroyablement douloureux, mais la maladie reculait lentement.

Fye endurait les souffrances sans rien dire, n'ayant d'ailleurs pas la force de s'exprimer. Il avait été ramené dans sa chambre, où, quand il n'était pas soumis aux soins du crapaud, les nours employaient leurs maigres pouvoirs à lui redonner quelques forces afin qu'il puisse affronter la journée suivante, car il n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire.

Grâce à la bille bleue, l'infection semblait avoir été stoppée et sa peau recouvrait peu à peu une teinte normale, mais il souffrait désormais plus du remède qui lui était administré que du mal lui-même. Le supplice provoqué par la glace était terrible et il devait mobiliser toutes ses forces pour y résister. Son organisme, déjà fortement éprouvé, s'épuisait à faire face à cette nouvelle agression et, plusieurs fois, ses compagnons crurent que sa dernière heure était venue. Mais, ainsi que l'avait prophétisé le ninja, il tint bon et leurs efforts finirent par payer.

Un matin, après l'avoir examiné, le guerrier lui adressa un sourire satisfait et déclara qu'il ne restait plus que quelques traces sur son corps. Quelques applications de la bille, directement sur sa peau, seraient sans doute suffisantes pour en venir à bout.

Le magicien eut enfin droit à ce dont il rêvait depuis longtemps, un peu de repos. Il restait très faible, cependant, et Kurogane ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en le voyant passer son temps dans un état de semi conscience dont il ne sortait que pour manger et bredouiller quelques paroles, avant de sombrer à nouveau.

Le brun avait trouvé à s'occuper, de son côté. Il ignorait de quoi leurs lendemains seraient faits, et il n'avait pas envie d'y penser pour l'instant, mais s'ils décidaient de faire de cette dimension leur foyer, il fallait remettre le manoir en état. En parcourant les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, il avait en effet eu quelques surprises. Lors de leur passage précédent à Argaï, il avait été séparé de son compagnon et quand celui-ci l'avait rejoint, il était blessé à la hanche, avait un bras cassé et du sang plein ses vêtements. Mais il n'avait jamais su ce qui lui était exactement arrivé. Ce fut lors de son exploration de la maison qu'il trouva quelques éléments de réponse. Dans une pièce ressemblant à une salle de classe, ainsi que dans la galerie qui y menait, il découvrit des traces de lutte. Mais le pire était dans la grande salle à manger, où le sol, le tapis et les fauteuils étaient souillés de taches noircies et séchées, dont l'origine ne fit aucun doute dans son esprit. C'était là que Fye avait combattu son double maléfique. Ça n'avait pas dû être beau à voir.

Quand il n'était pas en train de faire le ménage, le guerrier s'activait à l'extérieur. Il avait découvert un ancien potager, envahi par les mauvaises herbes entre lesquelles des pousses de légumes variés avaient réussi à subsister, et il avait entrepris d'y mettre bon ordre. Il devait trouver de quoi s'alimenter, lui, mais aussi la tribu de peluches et le crapaud. Et comme il ne pouvait pas chasser, le mieux était encore de s'improviser jardinier. Il fit également quelques lessives, dans un grand baquet de bois, et put enfin récupérer ses vêtements qu'il enfila avec bonheur. Il en avait ras le bol de se promener avec un pantalon qui ne lui couvrait que la moitié des mollets.

Il s'étonna de constater que le fait de s'adonner à ces tâches quotidiennes et répétitives ne lui déplaisait pas. Cela occupait son esprit, entretenait son corps, c'était utile, et sans le moindre danger. Le blond n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin d'un peu de paix après la tourmente qu'ils avaient traversée.

Il s'était également trouvé une chambre, mais en début d'après-midi, son travail terminé, il avait pris l'habitude de venir s'allonger près du mage pour s'accorder une sieste. Puis, le soir venu, il s'entraînait un peu avant de s'occuper du repas des petits et d'aller se coucher. Il s'endormait toujours avec facilité, l'esprit tranquille.

Peu à peu, la santé de Fye s'améliorait. Sa respiration se faisait plus facile, plus légère, son visage perdait de sa pâleur, et il restait éveillé de plus en plus longtemps. Il lui faudrait sans doute beaucoup de temps et de repos pour reconstituer ses forces, mais il était définitivement sauvé.

Gaita et les noursons s'entendaient à merveille. Ils partaient souvent en exploration autour du manoir. Quand ils n'étaient pas en vadrouille, ils tenaient compagnie au blond qui, quand il se sentait d'aplomb, donnait des leçons de vocabulaire aux petites peluches. Il leur avait octroyé des noms, en essayant de respecter les usages de leur peuple. Le plus grand des mâles s'appelait Palo, l'autre Paku, et les deux femelles avaient été baptisées Pia et Pouna. Après avoir passé de nombreux jours à errer dans des délires fiévreux, à combattre la peur et le découragement, il retrouvait progressivement son naturel enjoué, et il fallait bien avouer que l'éducation de ses protégés s'en ressentait quelque peu.

Ainsi, un jour, lorsque Kurogane entra dans la chambre, il trouva Paku qui l'attendait, debout sur le lit, les poings sur les hanches, un air bravache sur son petit visage poilu. Le nourson tendit une patte vers lui et s'écria, de sa petite voix flûtée.

- Salut , Kuro-toutou, mon p'tit gars !? Ça biche !?

- P'tit gars ! P'tit gars ! renchérirent les autres, en chœur en sautant sur le matelas.

Une expression incrédule s'afficha sur le visage du guerrier que cette appellation énervait particulièrement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent dangereusement, mais un son issu du lit fit immédiatement retomber sa mauvaise humeur. Fye riait. Pas de ce rire doux, un peu triste, qui avait été le sien ces derniers temps, mais une vraie crise de fou-rire, qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Hé… fit le ninja en s'asseyant sur un coin du matelas. Je suppose que c'est toi qui es à l'origine de… ça ?

- Rho non Kuro-chan, voyons, je n'aurais pas osé !

- Ben voyons…

- Ils sont mignons, non ?

- Mfff…

Il râlait, mais il souriait. D'autant plus que les nours s'étaient agglutinés autour de lui pour lui faire des câlins, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de les repousser. Voir le mage retrouver sa joie de vivre, constater que les petites créatures sauvées du désastre de Rozamova étaient en pleine forme, tout cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Même ce maudit crapaud au langage de charretier avait fini par lui devenir sympathique.

Une nouvelle semaine s'écoula paisiblement. Le blond reprenait rapidement des forces, et finit en avoir assez de rester dans son lit. Il avait encore du mal à marcher, car ses jambes, particulièrement la gauche, avaient subi de graves atteintes. Ses articulations étaient toujours douloureuses, et ses muscles avaient beaucoup souffert. Mais il avait envie de sortir, de voir le soleil, et tous les jours, son compagnon l'aidait à descendre dans le jardin où il l'installait dans un fauteuil, pour qu'il puisse profiter de l'air frais et de la lumière extérieure. Pour passer le temps, il essayait de déchiffrer les grimoires qu'ils avaient trouvés dans la salle ronde. Quand il faisait beau, il s'endormait souvent au soleil.

Mais bientôt, il se sentit plus fort, et commença à s'ennuyer un peu. Jouer les nourrices auprès des noursons, c'était amusant, mignon, lire de vieux bouquins écrits dans des langages tarabiscotés, c'était instructif et cela éveillait l'esprit, mais quelque chose lui manquait. Le ninja passait ses journées à travailler, tantôt à l'intérieur, tantôt dehors, mais rarement à côté de lui, et ne pas pouvoir le suivre pour l'aider – ou l'embêter – commençait à devenir frustrant.

Aussi, dès qu'il fut en mesure de faire quelques pas sans aide, il s'attela à remédier à ce problème et se trouva une nouvelle occupation, des plus passionnantes. Il avait appris que Kurogane s'occupait du potager, et il décida à son tour d'investir les lieux. Naturellement, il n'était pas question pour lui de se briser le dos en faisant du jardinage mais, quotidiennement, il s'installait sous un arbre, adossé au tronc, un livre sur les genoux. Toutefois, il ne tournait pas souvent les pages, il était bien trop intéressé par le spectacle édifiant du guerrier en train de s'acharner à coups de bêche sur le sol, torse nu, transpirant, le soleil jouant sur sa peau halée et ses muscles ciselés par des années d'entraînement.

Bien sûr, l'objet de son attention finit par remarquer son manège.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il un jour, alors que le regard du mage ne l'avait pas quitté depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Mais rien, Kuro-chan, répondit celui-ci avec son sourire le plus innocent.

- Tu t'y connais en légumes ? Je fais quelque chose de mal ? Je fais de mon mieux mais…

Le sourire de Fye s'agrandit encore. _Kuro-chan, je t'adore !_

- Non, non, tu fais ça très bien. On dirait même que tu as la main verte.

En effet, le jardin reprenait vie et prospérait. Le ninja délaissa ses outils et vint s'asseoir sous l'arbre, à côté de son compagnon. Le soleil tapait fort et il avait chaud. Sa peau sentait le soleil.

- Les boules de poils m'ont aidé. Ils ont l'air de bien s'y connaître, contrairement à moi.

- Je trouve que tu t'en sors parfaitement, répondit le blond avec sincérité. Dis-moi, Kuro-chan, as-tu réfléchi à ce que tu voulais faire, maintenant que je vais mieux ? Tu dois avoir envie de bouger. Peut-être que tu aimerais… retourner au Japon, auprès de Tomoyo-hime ?

- J'y ai pensé, oui. Mais pour le moment, je ne veux aller nulle part. Je ne veux rien faire tant que tu ne seras pas complètement rétabli.

- Ça risque d'être long, et tu vas finir par t'ennuyer.

- J'ai bien assez à faire, et je ne veux pas brusquer les choses. On rentera au Japon, mais seulement si tu en as envie, et plus tard. On ne sait pas ce qui va se passer une fois qu'on sera là-bas. La Sorcière va sûrement nous tomber sur le dos, sans parler de ce type…

- Ashura-oh ?

- Ouais. Ici, je pense qu'on est à l'abri de son regard, sans quoi il se serait déjà manifesté. Mais si on bouge… Il n'est pas question que je te laisse l'affronter dans ton état actuel. Tu es loin d'être prêt.

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça… reprit le blond.

- Tu penses au clone du gamin ?

- Oui. Qui sait ce qu'il est en train de faire, en ce moment. Il est dangereux…

- Je sais, mais ça ne change rien. Ecoute et rentre bien ça dans ton petit crâne. On ne bougera pas d'ici tant que tu ne seras pas complètement guéri. Alors ne recommence pas à te prendre la tête avec toutes sortes de questions et de suppositions. Repose-toi, soigne-toi, et on verra plus tard. Pigé ?

- Oui, Kuro-sama.

- Je retourne travailler. Tu veux que je t'aide à rentrer ?

- Non. Je vais rester ici encore un peu.

Le ninja se leva, s'arma de ses outils et revint à ses plants de pommes de terre. Fye l'observa un moment, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, mais l'esprit étrangement préoccupé. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, tout à coup. Il en attribua la cause à la fatigue, et décida que finalement, il ferait mieux de retourner dans sa chambre.

o0O0O0Oo

La femme se leva et s'approcha du gigantesque miroir. L'image qui apparut dans le halo était celle d'un homme. Il était jeune, avec une tignasse ébouriffée d'un blond clair et doré. Un bandeau noir cachait son œil gauche, et l'autre était d'un bleu intense. Un fin sourire, paisible, arquait doucement ses lèvres. Assis dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre auquel il était adossé, il semblait peu intéressé par le livre posé sur ses genoux. Il fixait du regard quelque chose que l'observatrice ne pouvait pas voir.

D'un geste gracieux, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui balayait sa joue. Elle était grande et fine, avec une chevelure d'une étrange couleur rose thé et des yeux dorés. Des oreilles pointues en dépassaient. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, profondément décolletée sur sa poitrine généreuse, échancrée dans son dos jusqu'à ses reins. Elle avait un beau visage, qu'une expression de convoitise sournoise gâchait.

- Je le veux, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Son second, un petit homme au corps tordu, s'approcha d'elle en se frottant les mains, dans une attitude servile, et prit un ton doucereux pour lui répondre.

- Et vous l'aurez, Dame Nandra.

- Quand ?

- Dès que nous aurons résolu un tout petit problème.

Les pupilles aux reflets dangereux, métalliques, de la femme se tournèrent vers lui.

- Quel problème, Ranmaru ?

- Celui-ci, répondit le valet en tendant la main vers le miroir.

Une silhouette s'interposa entre le magicien et le soleil, lui coupant brièvement la lumière, et un homme aux cheveux noirs vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Tous deux se mirent à parler. Le nouveau venu était de grande taille et d'une carrure impressionnante. Il était torse nu, et les muscles de ses pectoraux et de ses bras roulaient sous sa peau halée au moindre de ses mouvements.

- Je le veux, lui aussi, dit Nandra avec un sourire carnassier.

- Oui, Maîtresse. Ils seront ici très bientôt.

- N'échoue pas, Ranmaru.

Le subalterne acquiesça d'un signe du menton et se retira rapidement, une sensation désagréable au creux de la nuque. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser ce qui arriverait s'il ne réussissait pas.

Il longea les couloirs du château Lys, et s'arrêta un instant à une fenêtre pour contempler le paysage qui s'étendait au pied de la colline. Les cimes verdoyantes de la dense forêt qui recouvrait tout le domaine s'agitaient doucement sous le vent, comme une mer sage, domestiquée par la présence d'immenses murs, tout autour de la propriété. Au-delà de cette enceinte, il n'y avait rien, que le vide.

Pour accéder au tout petit pays de Risu, il fallait posséder le pouvoir de voyager à travers les dimensions, être accompagné d'une personne possédant ce pouvoir, ou être invité. Et c'était à lui, Ranmaru, de lancer ces invitations. Il abandonna sa contemplation du décor avec un petit soupir. Il était temps de se mettre au travail.

o0O0O0Oo

Kurogane soupira d'aise et se renfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller. Sa séance de jardinage terminée, il était allé rejoindre le mage dans sa chambre et s'était allongé à côté de lui. Le blond dormait à son arrivée.

Gaita était parti en promenade sur la colline avec les noursons, et le manoir était plongé dans le silence. Le ninja s'était octroyé une sieste bien méritée, qui s'était prolongée une grande partie de l'après-midi. A son réveil, il n'avait pas eu envie de se lever.

De ses longues heures de veille inquiète, où il était resté ainsi, étendu près du malade, à l'observer jusqu'à s'en user les yeux, à la recherche du moindre signe indiquant que sa vie était sur le point de s'éteindre, le guerrier avait conservé cette coutume.

Il aimait se coucher le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, confortablement calé par des coussins, et ne rien faire, simplement écouter le rythme désormais paisible de la respiration du magicien, essayer de deviner le moment exact où il allait ouvrir les yeux, rien qu'à l'altération de son souffle. Et justement, ce moment était arrivé.

Il se tourna vers son compagnon. Celui-ci s'était un peu agité, et s'était découvert. Le drap léger qui le recouvrait avait glissé, et sa tunique était remontée, découvrant une large part de son ventre dont la peau soyeuse avait retrouvé son teint clair, presque nacré.Le soleil descendait doucement, la journée tirait à sa fin. Ses rayons dorés entraient à grands flots par la fenêtre ouverte, venaient caresser ce corps voluptueusement offert à la chaleur estivale. Fye ouvrit les yeux, et la lumière inonda sa prunelle, allumant des reflets étincelants sur son iris déjà intense.

- Ne bouge pas, murmura le ninja.

Il voulait fixer cette image dans sa mémoire, la conserver à jamais. La moue légèrement boudeuse du mage après son réveil tout récent, son regard magnétique, son visage si plein de vie, c'était le spectacle le plus incroyable qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

Et soudain, il eut envie de le toucher, peut-être pour s'assurer de la réalité de sa vision. Avec douceur, il effleura la peau veloutée de son ventre, du bout des doigts. Obéissant à l'injonction qui lui avait été donnée, le magicien ne bougeait pas, le seul mouvement qui l'animait était celui de sa respiration, paisible, profonde. Il attendait sereinement, nullement perturbé par ce contact.

Par le passé, particulièrement lors des événements les plus récents, il avait souvent senti les mains du guerrier sur lui. Le brun l'avait porté, dévêtu, lavé, rhabillé et même massé, parfois, quand les muscles de ses jambes le torturaient. Mais il l'avait toujours fait par nécessité, pour l'aider. Cette fois, c'était bien différent.

Il connaissait la signification de ce geste, il devinait que le ninja avait perdu la bataille contre ses propres sentiments. Il n'était pas étonné. Il savait depuis longtemps que les choses évolueraient ainsi, qu'un jour, sa peau et celle de son compagnon se rencontreraient. Il avait attendu patiemment ce moment. Et il attendrait encore. Il laisserait le guerrier avancer à son rythme, se faire à cette idée. Ces doigts qui tremblaient un peu sur son ventre n'étaient qu'un premier pas sur un chemin dont il savourerait chaque détour avec bonheur.

La caresse se fit plus franche, plus appuyée, remonta sur ses côtes, et Kurogane se pencha sur lui. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Dans les prunelles du brun, un feu sombre brûlait, désir et doute. Ses yeux questionnaient. En réponse, l'iris limpide du mage était comme un lac de sérénité, confiant, consentant. Et le ninja sut que, quoi qu'il fasse, qu'il continue dans cette voie ou qu'il se rétracte, sa décision serait comprise et acceptée. Fye attendait simplement de savoir ce qui allait se passer, il le laissait libre de faire ses choix.

Un petit cri flûté retentit dans les escaliers. Les noursons étaient de retour, et la porte de la chambre était restée ouverte. Un sourire immense fleurit sur le visage du magicien.

- Sauvé par le gong, Kuro-chan, dit-il avec un petit rire.

Il se redressa sur les coudes, profita de l'immobilité soudaine de son compagnon, visiblement sous le choc, pour déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de le repousser doucement.

- Si tu veux bien lever tes fesses de mon lit, je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille prendre une douche… froide.

- Hein !? Oh ! Oui ! Bien sûr ! fit le brun en s'écartant, les pommettes un peu empourprées.

Fye se leva et quitta la pièce. Le guerrier l'entendit parler avec le crapaud, sur le palier. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, là ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête, tout à coup ? Il leva sa main et l'observa longuement, puis, avec un soupir, la laissa retomber sur son visage, doigts écartés. Le souvenir d'un contact doux et chaud hantait encore sa paume. Il sourit.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte. Il savait pourquoi il avait eu envie de ce contact, ça oui. Mais ce qui était arrivé ensuite… ? Il se surprit à imaginer ce qui aurait pu se produire si les peluches n'étaient pas intervenues. Cette pensée le fit rougir furieusement. Bon, ça suffisait là ! Il devait se ressaisir ! D'un bond souple, il se mit debout, attrapa son sabre et sortir de la chambre. Il dévala les escaliers pour gagner le jardin. Un peu d'exercice physique lui ferait le plus grand bien. En s'entraînant durement, il parviendrait peut-être à oublier que, quand il avait entendu la voix flûtée des noursons dans le couloir, pendant un très court instant, il s'était senti vraiment contrarié.

Les paupières closes, un sourire aux lèvres, le mage laissait l'eau de la douche ruisseler sur ses joues. Il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose, finalement, pourtant une étape importante de ses relations avec son compagnon venait d'être franchie. Cette pensée le rendait profondément heureux. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à profiter pleinement de ce moment de félicité. Il était tracassé, sans bien savoir par quoi. Une lourdeur désagréable pesait sur la base de sa nuque. Machinalement, il se massa les épaules. Il avait déjà éprouvé la même sensation, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, pendant qu'il reluquait honteusement Kurogane… euh, mais non, à quoi pensait-il donc ? … alors qu'il était concentré sur la traduction d'un très ancien et très puissant grimoire magique dans le jardin. Son instinct l'avertissait d'un danger.

_Tu te fais des idées_, pensa-t-il en attrapant un gant de toilette et un pain de savon. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus son malaise augmentait, si bien que lorsqu'il eut fini de se laver et fermé les robinets, il se sécha, ceignit ses reins d'une serviette et resta immobile, debout dans la baignoire, pour embrasser la pièce d'un coup d'oeil circulaire. Il avait le sentiment extrêmement déplaisant d'être espionné. Et s'il s'avouait sans la moindre gêne qu'il adorait passer des heures à observer les moindres gestes du ninja, qu'il aimait tout autant savoir que les prunelles grenat du brun étaient posées sur lui, suivant chacun de ses mouvements, en revanche, il détestait vraiment qu'un regard inconnu se promène sans autorisation sur les détails de son anatomie.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait annoncé à son compagnon avant de quitter la chambre, la douche qu'il avait prise était brûlante, et un nuage de vapeur avait envahi la salle de bain, si dense qu'il pouvait à peine voir les murs carrelés faïence blanche et bleue. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et il fronça les sourcils. Il réalisa qu'il retenait son souffle depuis plusieurs secondes et s'obligea à expirer doucement. Là où un humain normal aurait été aveugle à toute autre chose que le brouillard épais qui flottait dans l'air immobile de la pièce, ses yeux de mage percevaient quelque chose, un léger miroitement, un infime mouvement peut-être. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il s'efforça de chercher une explication rationnelle. Peut-être un reflet ? Mais non, la seule fenêtre n'était rien de plus qu'une petite lucarne située au ras du plafond, et le soleil était bien trop bas pour pouvoir la traverser. Une hallucination due à la fatigue ? Il venait de faire une longue sieste, il se sentait parfaitement bien, il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Alors quoi ?

_Tu le sais très bien_, pensa-t-il. _Tu ne veux simplement pas l'accepter, parce que tu pensais que tu serais en sécurité ici, parce que tu as envie de tranquillité, parce que tu refuses que la paix que tu as trouvée soit gâchée_. Pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, une magie étrangère flottait dans l'atmosphère autour de lui. Une lueur dure, froide, fit pâlir le bleu de son iris, et il se remit à scruter le décor autour de lui. Enfin, il crut percevoir quelque chose, une tache de couleur, évanescente, presque invisible. Il y accrocha son regard. Il devait se concentrer là-dessus, vider son esprit de toute pensée parasite, respirer profondément. Cela n'avait rien de facile, car au fond de lui, il entendait sa propre voix scander un nom au rythme des battements de son cœur. Ashura. Ashura. Ashura. Se pouvait-il que le roi ait découvert sa cachette ? Si c'était le cas, c'était vraiment très ennuyeux, pour ne pas dire catastrophique. _Calme-toi. Fais le vide. Reste objectif. Il y a d'autres possibilités. Ouvre-leur ton esprit. Respire. Lentement_.

Peu à peu, cette gymnastique mentale paya. Ses sens se focalisèrent sur la tache colorée et sa perception s'aiguisa. Il commença à distinguer une forme, qui s'affina progressivement en une silhouette humaine. Une femme ? Il ne la voyait pas très bien, elle demeurait très floue, mais il lui sembla qu'elle avait de longs cheveux, de couleur rose. Il distinguait vaguement son visage, et soudain, il crut la voir sourire. Puis elle parut se reculer, et la vision se désagrégea, puis finit par disparaître. Le sentiment de danger qui avait alerté le mage se dissipa, lui aussi, et la conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait lui revint. Il resta encore un instant immobile.

Quelque part à l'extérieur de la pièce, il entendit les noursons qui chahutaient et la voix grave de Gaita, offrant un étrange contrepoint à leurs accents flûtés. Tout semblait aussi normal que possible. Fye se ressaisit, secoua la tête pour tenter, sans succès, de chasser son malaise, et enfila ses vêtements.

o0O0O0Oo

Bien loin de là, devant son grand miroir, une femme souriait. Ce mage blond était décidément parfait. Elle se dirigea vers un guéridon, y prit une petite clochette de cristal et la secoua. Un instant plus tard, son serviteur faisait son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Vous avez sollicité ma présence, Dame Nandra ?

- Ne sois pas si orgueilleux, Ranmaru, je t'ai simplement sonné, comme on le fait pour un valet. Où en sont les préparatifs ?

- Ils sont presque terminés, Dame Nandra.

- « Presque » ? Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre. J'attends une explication de ta part.

- Ce retard n'a pas d'autre raison que ma profonde incompétence. J'implore votre pardon, ô ma Dame, et je m'agenouille à vos pieds, répondit le petit homme en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Cesse donc de me lécher les bottes, ô sombre crétin, et dis-moi la véritable cause de ce retard.

- Je crains de ne pas avoir assez de pouvoir pour remplir ma mission dans son intégralité. Le tissu dimensionnel qui entoure le monde d'Argaï oppose une résistance plus forte que prévu.

- Je vois.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir d'une commode et y prit un objet qu'elle déposa sur le dessus du meuble.

- Prends cet artefact. Cela devrait être suffisant pour résoudre le problème.

- Je vous remercie infiniment, Dame Nandra.

- Où est Tan ?

- Dans sa chambre.

- Seule ?

- Non, ma Dame. J'ai chargé Mojave de veiller sur elle.

La femme se détourna et reporta son attention sur le miroir. Elle fut tentée de l'utiliser à nouveau, mais finit par renoncer. Elle se sentait un peu lasse. Son serviteur avait raison, percer les secrets d'Argaï demandait une énergie considérable. Elle avait besoin de repos. Quand elle voulut quitter la pièce, elle découvrit que le valet était toujours agenouillé près de la sortie.

- Tu es encore là ? N'as-tu pas un travail à terminer ?

Ranmaru bafouilla une réponse, prit l'objet qu'elle avait laissé à son intention et vida les lieux.

o0O0O0Oo

Lorsque Kurogane revint de la colline qu'il avait choisie comme terrain d'entraînement, il faisait nuit. Il trouva son compagnon assis sur les marches du perron du manoir. Les coudes sur les genoux, le menton dans les paumes, le magicien affichait un air préoccupé. Cependant, quand il le vit arriver, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, le mage ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'attendais ?

Cette question parut amuser le blond, pour une raison qui lui échappa. Mais son expression enjouée disparut rapidement. Il tapota la pierre à côté de lui du plat de la main.

- Tu veux bien t'asseoir quelques minutes avec moi ? Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute.

Le guerrier s'exécuta.

- Ecoute, dit-il, à propos de ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi… Enfin, si c'est de ça que tu veux parler…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. En réalité, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait envie de dire. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, l'exercice physique ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé à clarifier ses sentiments. Il s'enferma dans un silence embarrassé.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes, Kuro-chan ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Moi, je regrette.

- C'est vrai !? demanda le brun, un peu choqué quand même.

Eprouver de la gêne après ce qu'il avait fait était une chose, avoir du mal à analyser ce qu'il ressentait lui paraissait normal, mais il réalisa que, pas une seule fois, il n'avait pensé que Fye pourrait… le repousser. C'était peut-être mieux, finalement, ça lui simplifiait la vie. Pourtant, ça lui faisait un peu de peine.

- Je regrette que les nours soient arrivés juste au moment où ça devenait intéressant, acheva son compagnon, en posant la main sur son bras. Il faudra penser à fermer la porte, la prochaine fois.

- Quelle prochaine fois ? grogna le ninja en s'efforçant de le foudroyer du regard.

Ce n'était pas facile car il se sentait très léger, tout à coup. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas du mage, qui avait repris son air préoccupé.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, aujourd'hui, pendant que je prenais ma douche… dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

La première idée qui vint à l'esprit de Kurogane fut une rechute. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas si le traitement qu'ils avaient utilisé contre le Grand Mal l'avait vraiment éradiqué. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement reculé, et qu'il était encore là, quelque part, lové dans l'organisme de son compagnon, attendant sournoisement le moment où il pourrait revenir le torturer. Mais il découvrit très vite que cela n'avait rien à voir. En quelques mots, Fye lui relata l'incident de la salle de bain.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda-t-il quand le récit fut terminé.

- Malheureusement, oui.

- Et cette femme que tu as vue, tu as une idée de qui ça peut être ?

- Pas la moindre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est suffisamment puissante pour être capable de localiser cette dimension, et même d'interagir avec elle. Tu comprends ce que ça signifie, Kuro-chan ?

- Ça veut dire qu'elle est sans doute plus puissante que la Sorcière…

- Oui. Plus puissante ou mieux renseignée, ce qui n'est pas tellement plus rassurant. Yuuko-san a dit qu'Argaï avait probablement été créé par un sorcier. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une sorcière… ou peut-être que cette femme connaît celui qui l'a fait.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut se méfier d'elle. Je doute qu'elle ait de bonnes intentions à notre égard.

- On n'en sait rien. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait, et elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de la questionner. Dès qu'elle a compris que je l'avais remarquée, elle s'est retirée.

- Tu penses qu'elle va essayer d'entrer en contact avec toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'imagine qu'elle donnera de ses nouvelles. Elle ne s'est sûrement pas donné toute cette peine juste pour pouvoir me reluquer sous la douche.

- Si jamais elle le fait, préviens-moi. J'aurais deux mots à lui dire à propos de ça.

Malgré son inquiétude, le mage éclata de rire.

- Serais-tu jaloux, Kuro-sama ?

- Ouais, j'aime pas qu'on louche sur ce qui est à moi.

Cette réponse lui valut un regard amusé.

- Alors, c'est comme ça tu vois les choses ? Je t'appartiens ?

- Ça te pose un problème ?

- Aucun…

- Parfait, dit le ninja en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais me doucher.

- Kuro-chan ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas rentrer et laisser traîner tes affaires sur le perron. Un rôdeur pourrait s'en emparer.

- Y a pas de rôdeurs ici. Si tu veux rentrer, débrouille-toi tout seul. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te porter.

- Alors ça, vraiment, ce n'est pas très gentil. Je suis encore faible, tu pourrais…

- Débrouille-toi ! lança le guerrier en disparaissant dans le vestibule.

Avec un petit sourire, le magicien se leva à son tour, fit jouer ses articulations encore douloureuses, massa son fessier que le froid de la pierre avait ankylosé, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- J'aurai essayé, dit-il, fataliste et hilare, en franchissant le seuil.


	8. Chapter 8 : Explorations

**Titre** : Himitsu

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf Gaita.

**Note** : Hem, bon, avant tout, je crois que je dois fournir une petite explication. Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec Dame Nandra ! Et cette fic n'est pas du Mary-Sue ! Bien que quand je vois le bol qu'elle a d'assister à certaines scènes très privées, je me dis que... Bref, j'explique. En dehors des fics, certaines personnes ici sont déjà au courant, j'écris également un roman. Le personnage de Nandra en est tiré, tout comme son aspect physique. Son caractère, par contre, est complètement différent. Eh non, dans la vie, je ne suis pas super belle, et je n'ai pas les cheveux roses ! Par contre je dois bien avouer que Dame Nandra et moi, nous avons quand même un point commun : on aime bien jouer des sales tours aux magiciens blonds.

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Alicia** : merci à toi, d'avoir la gentillesse de me lire et de me commenter avec assiduité. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre dont certaines parties étaient très difficiles à écrire.

**Kuroxfyechan** : oué Kuro, il est un peu mou du genou des fois. Mais bon, Fye est d'une patience angélique, heureusement.

**Niacy** : ouf, je suis sauvée, moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme, j'ai des bleus partout à force, et j'ai pas de Kuro pour prendre soin de moi :(

**Evangelysta** : en fait j'ai choisi Nandra comme nom de personnage juste pour m'identifier à la nana qui reluque Fye sous la douche !

Pour porter plainte, remplissez le formulaire B5246-J, et adressez-vous au bureau 307, 4ème étage, couloir de gauche, cinquième porte en partant des escaliers (l'ascenseur est en panne). Pour simplement commenter, c'est en bas au centre.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Explorations**

Une nouvelle semaine s'écoula, de la vie paisible qui était devenue celle de Fye et mage se remettait désormais très vite, aidé par sa condition de vampire, et chaque journée le trouvait en meilleure forme que la veille. Il se fatiguait encore rapidement, mais il pouvait désormais rester plusieurs heures dehors, marcher sans aide, et il passait une partie de son temps dans la salle ronde du dernier étage, à compléter l'inventaire du contenu des tiroirs que le ninja avait commencé quand il cherchait un moyen de le soigner. Il avait également investi les cuisines, débarrassant son compagnon de la tâche de la préparation des repas.

Afin d'améliorer un peu leur ordinaire de légumes bouillis ou sautés, trop fade au goût du guerrier et du crapaud, il tenta quelques incursions dans les bois environnant le manoir. Il se fit accompagner par les noursons, qui, sans doute guidés par un fort instinct atavique, le menaient souvent directement à d'intéressantes trouvailles. En dépit de l'impression d'extrême désolation qu'ils avaient éprouvée la première fois qu'ils avaient atterri dans ce monde, il réalisa qu'Argaï n'était pas aussi triste qu'ils l'avaient pensé. La végétation y était luxuriante et riche, et il put faire une généreuse provision de plantes aromatiques. Il en collecta quelques pieds, qu'il rangea soigneusement dans la besace de Paya afin de les rapporter à Kurogane pour le potager.

Il fit sa principale découverte par hasard, lors d'un après-midi particulièrement torride. Il avait marché longtemps dans les bois, et, pour finir, avait débouché dans une prairie vallonnée qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler les paysages de Rozamova, du moins ceux qu'ils avaient eu la chance de voir encore intacts, avant le passage du Grand Mal. De hautes herbes en tapissaient le sol et des fleurs sauvages s'y mêlaient, y apportant de magnifiques touches de couleur. Fatigué, il avait décidé de s'allonger un moment pour se reposer et il s'était assoupi.

Il fut réveillé par quelque chose effleurant sa joue. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une plante, il l'écarta d'un revers de main, sans ouvrir les yeux. Et soudain, il l'entendit. Un bourdonnement d'insecte. Il se redressa, regarda attentivement autour de lui, et réalisa que s'il trouvait un charme particulier à cet endroit, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la végétation. C'était parce qu'il était plein de vie. Des abeilles voletaient de fleur en fleur, et il aperçut même un couple de papillons aux ailes jaunes, lancés dans un frénétique ballet aérien.

Quelque peu surpris par cette situation inattendue, il décida de gravir le coteau pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble du paysage. Une fois au sommet, l'étonnement lui coupa les jambes, l'obligeant à s'asseoir. Sur l'autre versant de la colline, non seulement le paysage était le même, verdoyant et fleuri, mais des formes bien trop grosses pour être des insectes se déplaçaient parmi les hautes herbes. Des bêtes. Elles étaient petites, courtes sur pattes, il ne pouvait en voir que le dos, mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

Le dénivelé était plus important également, et, en contrebas, au fond du vallon, une rivière coulait. Sur la berge, il y avait une petite ferme. Toute fatigue envolée, dévoré par la curiosité, le mage dévala la pente en direction des bâtiments. Une maison, aux murs blanchis à la chaux, jouxtait ce qui avait dû être une étable. Un enclos au sol de terre battue, envahi par les mauvaises herbes, s'étendait sur le devant de l'habitation. Sans doute était-ce là que les fermiers gardaient leur bétail pendant la journée. La clôture s'était partiellement écroulée. A l'arrière de l'étable s'étendait un grand jardin, à l'abandon comme celui du manoir.

Fye entra dans la masure avec précautions. Il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver d'occupants, mais il avait vu, depuis les hauteurs du coteau, que la toiture avait souffert des intempéries et du passage du temps. Ne sachant à quoi s'attendre, il avançait prudemment. Il n'avait aucune envie de recevoir une tuile, une poutre ou n'importe quoi d'autre sur la tête. Il constata bien vite qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Certes, le toit était troué, mais la charpente était solide et en parfait état, les murs épais et sains. L'intérieur était composé de quatre pièces, de plain pied. On arrivait par la salle à manger, qui servait également de cuisine. Deux chambres s'ouvraient sur les côtés, séparées par une salle de bain commune. Là encore, il y avait de l'eau chaude, découvrit-il avec étonnement en ouvrant les robinets. D'où venait-elle ? C'était un mystère qu'il lui faudrait résoudre, un jour. Son exploration lui apprit qu'un couple avait probablement vécu là, sans doute avec deux jeunes enfants.

Le temps passait et, quand il ressortit, il s'aperçut que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Il devait rentrer. Il avait poussé sa promenade bien loin, et il décida de couper tout droit à travers les collines. Une nouvelle trouvaille le retarda encore un peu, et ce fut au crépuscule qu'il gravit enfin les hauteurs surplombant l'arrière du manoir… et qu'il eut une partie de l'explication à son étonnante découverte. La grande demeure, ainsi que les bois qui l'entouraient, la longue descente vers le village en contrebas, et ce village lui-même, étaient englobés dans une vaste zone aux contours flous, à l'intérieur de laquelle la végétation lui apparut plus grise, plus terne, d'une teinte presque malsaine en comparaison de l'explosion de couleurs à laquelle il venait d'assister. _Pas étonnant qu'aucune bête n'ait eu envie de rester là_, pensa-t-il en reprenant sa marche. _Cet endroit est déprimant._ Il traversa le potager sans chercher le ninja, qui, à cette heure, devait être en train de s'entraîner. Il entra dans la maison par l'arrière et fonça vers les cuisines.

Comme souvent, il faisait nuit lorsque Kurogane revint à son tour. Il grimpa les marches du perron d'un pas souple, franchit le seuil, et s'arrêta brusquement. Une odeur inattendue venait de lui effleurer les narines. Il commençait à se dire que son cerveau avait subi de graves dommages suite à une surdose de légumes cuits à l'eau quand un Fye tout sourire apparut dans le couloir, l'attrapa par la manche sans dire un mot, l'entraîna vers la salle à manger, l'obligea à s'asseoir à table où les nours et le crapaud l'attendaient déjà, disparut dans la pièce voisine, et revint avec un plat qu'il déposa devant lui. Un délicieux arôme de poisson grillé en émanait. Sur le chemin du retour, le blond avait trouvé un petit lac, rempli de belles truites. Il n'avait rien pour pêcher, mais... être un vampire avait ses avantages, même s'il n'était pas sûr que Kamui aurait apprécié de le voir utiliser ses capacités à embrocher des poissons à coups de griffes.

Le repas fut très gai, ce soir-là, et ils restèrent longtemps à discuter après que les assiettes aient été complètement vidées. Le mage raconta son aventure du jour, qui fut longuement commentée, puis les nours finirent par s'endormir sur un fauteuil, et même le crapaud céda à la fatigue, après avoir ingurgité une bonne partie de la bouteille de vin, dénichée dans un placard et ouverte pour l'occasion.

Le guerrier repoussa sa chaise pour s'étirer. Il n'avait pas aussi bien mangé depuis longtemps. Son regard se posa sur son compagnon. Le menton dans la main, le magicien regardait la nuit à travers les grandes fenêtres ouvrant sur le parc.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, dit le brun. Et je suis d'accord.

- Il y a des réparations à faire, et un bon coup de nettoyage, mais cet endroit est vraiment plus agréable qu'ici. Et aussi bien plus sain. Et puis, je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser les nours, et même Gai-chan, avoir accès à la salle des tiroirs. La magie est une chose dangereuse. Sans parler du fait que rester ici nous expose un peu trop. Si quelqu'un part à notre recherche, c'est le premier endroit où il nous viendra. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une nouvelle fausse princesse tombe malencontreusement sur les petits. Là-bas, ils seraient plus en sécurité.

- De toute façon, ce manoir est trop grand pour nous. Si quelque chose nous manque, on n'aura qu'à venir le chercher ici, mais je n'ai aucune envie de rester.

- Alors c'est entendu, Kuro-chan ? On déménage ?

- Ouais.

- Mais tu vas devoir abandonner ton jardin. Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Je recommencerai là-bas.

Le blond lui répondit d'un sourire, se leva, et prit les noursons dans ses bras.

- Je vais les mettre au lit, et j'irai dormir, moi aussi. Cette petite expédition m'a vraiment fatigué.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le ninja se leva, il fut étonné de ne pas trouver son compagnon déjà occupé à la cuisine. Les peluches s'amusaient dehors dans le jardin, sous la surveillance attentive et complice du crapaud, qui affirma ne pas avoir vu le magicien.

Un peu inquiet, Kurogane remonta jusqu'à sa chambre et poussa la porte. Fye paraissait dormir, mais il ouvrit les yeux en entendant le bruit de la poignée.

- 'jour, Kuro-chan, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée, avec un petit sourire.

- Salut.

- Désolé, je crois que j'ai trop dormi.

Le ninja traversa la pièce et s'assit sur le bord du matelas, puis finit par s'allonger, les mains derrière la tête, comme à son habitude.

- Je vais descendre au village, annonça-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire là-bas ?

- Fouiller un peu les maisons, voir si je trouve des choses qui pourraient nous servir. Si c'est comme ici, il doit y avoir du linge, du savon, ce genre de trucs… Je pensais tout regrouper progressivement ici, dans une pièce qu'on pourrait utiliser comme réserve et où on viendrait piocher quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir.

- Excellente idée.

- Tu veux venir ?

- Non… Excuse-moi mais je crois que je vais rester au lit ce matin. J'ai présumé de mes forces hier, pendant ma balade.

- Je risque d'être parti un moment.

- Sois prudent, Kuro-chan. On ne sait jamais…

- Ouais. Repose-toi.

Quand il quitta la chambre, le magicien s'était déjà rendormi. Il se munit de la besace de la reine Paya, d'un grand sac de toile qu'il avait déniché en farfouillant dans les armoires, et il quitta le manoir.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Gaita pour lui expliquer son projet et lui recommander de veiller sur les peluches en attendant le réveil du blond, il traversa le jardin et s'engagea sur le chemin qui menait au village.

Il marchait d'un bon pas, et il lui fallut moins d'une heure avant d'atteindre les premières habitations. Les lieux étaient totalement déserts. Il commença à visiter les maisons, inspectant les placards à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile. Il trouva des affaires de toilette, des vêtements qui semblaient à leur taille, deux trousses de secours, des pots de condiments, des livres pour enfants et une balle qu'il emporta pour les noursons, du papier et des crayons, un nécessaire de couture, et quelques autres petites choses utiles. Il n'osa pas toucher aux pots d'aliments en conserve, mais alla piller les étagères remplies de bouteilles d'alcool de la taverne. Lorsqu'il eut rempli ses sacs à ras bord, il regroupa dans l'arrière-salle de l'auberge tout ce qui l'intéressait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas emporter. Il reviendrait le chercher un autre jour, avec l'aide du mage.

Lors de leur précédent passage à Argaï, ils avaient essuyé un violent orage et pataugé allègrement dans la boue, mais il n'avait pas dû beaucoup pleuvoir depuis ce temps-là car, dans la rue principale, on voyait encore les empreintes de leurs pas. Elles avaient été un peu érodées par le vent et sans doute par quelques averses, mais elles étaient toujours nettement reconnaissables. Aucune nouvelle trace ne s'y était ajoutée. Personne d'autre n'était venu ici.

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin et il s'apprêtait rentrer au manoir quand quelque chose attira son attention. C'était un bruit sourd, une sorte de grésillement, provenant d'une petite maison située sur le bord du chemin, à la sortie du village. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la chaumière. Il était certain d'être passé devant à son arrivée et de n'avoir rien entendu, mais plus il s'en approchait, et plus le son se faisait net. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée, posa ses sacs, empoigna son sabre, et poussa la porte.

o0O0O0Oo

Fye s'éveilla alors que l'heure du repas de midi était largement passée. Il bâilla, s'étira comme longuement, et souleva sa tunique pour permettre à la lumière dorée qui entraient par la fenêtre courir sur son ventre. Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, tel un lézard sur un caillou, à laisser le soleil réchauffer son sang. C'était une sensation qu'il adorait, presque un besoin, comme si les nombreuses années qu'il avait passées dans des pays de neige avaient laissé en lui une empreinte glacée, que seul ce geste, devenu quasiment un rituel, lui permettait d'atténuer.

Il sourit en se souvenant qu'un autre jour, dans cette même chambre, sa peau avait connu d'autres caresses que celles de l'astre du jour. Depuis, plus rien n'était arrivé, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Certaines choses prenaient du temps, et cela ne lui posait pas de problème. Il avait appris très jeune ce qu'était la patience. Il se leva, passa un moment dans la salle de bain, puis descendit dans le parc.

Les nours et Gaita s'y trouvaient, lancés dans une partie de cache-cache très animée. Une relation improbable mais très complice s'était rapidement établie entre les peluches et le batracien, qui veillait sur elles avec un dévouement et un sérieux exemplaires.

Il les observa un moment depuis la terrasse, puis il s'installa dans un fauteuil et attrapa un petit grimoire, mais il n'en souleva pas la couverture. Son regard chercha, loin dans la vallée, les silhouettes indistinctes des maisons du village. Kurogane était parti depuis longtemps, il était peut-être déjà sur le chemin du retour.

Le magicien se décida à se mettre au travail. Déchiffrer les formules magiques complexes, écrites dans un langage abscons, l'occupa pendant plusieurs heures. L'ouvrage traitait des sorts d'emprisonnement des âmes, un domaine qui lui était totalement étranger. Il était si concentré sur sa lecture qu'il sursauta quand le crapaud vint le rejoindre et se percha sur l'un des accoudoirs.

- Où sont les petits ? demanda-t-il en refermant le livre.

- Ils s'sont endormis.

- Ils sont plutôt turbulents.

- Ouais, j'suis crevé.

- Kuro-chan n'est pas rentré ?

- Pas encore. Mais y a du ch'min, il doit être sur le r'tour.

Le regard du blond se porta à nouveau sur le paysage.

- Tu connais le nom de ce village ? demanda-t-il en tendant le doigt vers la vallée.

- C'est Printania.

- Dis-moi, Gai-chan, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Argaï ?

- J'sais pas grand-chose, étant donné qu'j'ai passé la plupart d'mon séjour ici, enfermé dans un tiroir.

- Comment tu t'es retrouvé là ?

- Quand l'maître que j'servais à jugé que j'lui étais plus utile, il m'a fourré au rancart, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- C'est très injuste.

- J'suis pas vraiment une créature naturelle de c'monde. J'ai été fabriqué dans un but précis, utilisé, puis rangé dans un tiroir une fois que j'servais plus. J'suis qu'un artefact, après tout. J'suis pas censé trouver ça juste ou injuste. J'dois faire c'qu'on m'dit, rester là où on m'dit d'rester, et c'est tout.

- Je trouve ça plutôt ingrat de la part de ton maître, dit le mage, en repensant à d'autres créatures qui avaient été créées pour les mêmes raisons, mais n'étaient pas pour autant dénuées de sentiments ou de volonté propre : les deux Mokona, Chii…

- J'le voyais pas sous c't angle là. Mais t'sais, l'blondinet, j'regrette pas qu'les choses se soient passées comme ça. Si j'étais comme vous, les humains, ou même si j'étais une bête comme les autres, j'aurais sûr'ment les boules, regard à tout c'temps perdu à pioncer. Mais j'suis un artefact, j'vieillis pas, j'peux pas mourir non plus, puisque j'suis pas vraiment en vie. J'peux être détruit, mais ça, ça peut s'produire n'importe quand, alors c'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'chose à perdre à rester endormi pendant des lustres, tu piges ?

- Oui.

- T'sais, j'suis pas censé avoir d'sentiments, mais j'crois qu'j'suis quand même jaloux d'toi.

- De moi ? demanda le mage, surpris.

- Ouais. J'crois qu'ça m'aurait plu, au moins une fois, d'ressentir c'que tu ressens.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, Gai-chan.

- J'ai r'marqué un truc, pendant que j'voyageais avec mon maître. Les humains sont pas comme les outils. Ils ont pas d'temps à perdre, ils veillissent, ils meurent. Et ça leur plait pas d'mourir. Ils s'raccrochent à la vie, tu vois ? Moi j'sais pas trop pourquoi ils font ça, vu que j'suis un non-vivant. J'aurais pas d'regrets ou quoi qu'ce soit si je quelqu'un m'détruisait. Mais toi, mon pote… j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec une telle putain d'volonté d'vivre. Quand j'te regardais t'battre contre ta foutue maladie, là, j'me disais qu'tu devais avoir une sacrée bonne raison de t'accrocher, qu'ta vie, elle d'vait être vachement bien pour que t'y tiennes autant.

Fye dévisagea longuement le crapaud, et sourit.

- En fait, c'est juste parce que suis douillet.

- Douillet !? s'exclama le batracien. T'as pas couiné une seul' fois pendant qu'on t'soignait ! Poutant c'tait clair qu't'en bavais.

- Mais si j'étais mort, Kuro-chan m'aurait sans doute sérieusement passé à tabac. Il tape très fort, quand il veut, tu sais ? Mes côtes se rappellent encore de la dernière fois qu'il s'en est pris à moi.

- J'crois surtout qu't'a pas envie d'me répondre. Pourtant, ça m'aurait plu d'savoir c'qui t'motivait tellement à pas vouloir trépasser.

- Je n'avais pas le droit de mourir, c'est tout, répondit le magicien, avec sérieux, cette fois.

- Pourquoi pas le droit ?

- D'abord parce que si je meurs, vous serez tous coincés dans cette dimension. Et ensuite... il y a longtemps, à cause de moi, Kuro-chan est tombé malade. Il a failli mourir. Pour le sauver, j'ai dû faire un pacte avec une sorcière. J'ai échangé mon droit à renoncer à la vie contre sa guérison. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait si je rompais ce pacte, tu comprends ? Si j'avais abandonné, peut-être que Kuro-chan en serait mort. Et il serait mort en me méprisant, en plus. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça.

- Putain… faut vraiment qu'tu tiennes à lui, quand même.

- Je lui dois beaucoup, bien plus que la vie…

- Y a des choses plus importantes que la vie, pour les humains ?

- Il y en a pour moi, en tout cas.

- Décidément, j'vous comprendrai jamais… dit le crapaud avec un soupir. C'est sûr'ment parce que j'ai pas d'sentiments.

- Tu as des sentiments, Gai-chan.

- J'vois pas comment ça s'pourrait. Mon maître m'a toujours dit qu'j'avais pas d'âme alors…

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Et je ne te considère pas comme un objet, un artefact, ou un « non-vivant », comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure.

- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que j'suis alors, s'lon toi ?

- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi quand Kuro-chan t'a parlé du traitement qu'il voulait utiliser, tu m'as soigné, tu veilles sur les noursons avec beaucoup d'attention et tu as l'air heureux quand tu t'amuses avec eux. Ils t'aiment beaucoup, et ils ne sont pas les seuls, je t'apprécie, moi aussi, et c'est pareil pour Kuro-chan, même s'il ne le montre pas. Alors je crois qu'on peut dire que tu es… un ami précieux.

Les yeux globuleux du batracien s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Un… ami… précieux… ? Moi ?

- Bien sûr. Et je pense qu'aucun de nous ne penserait un seul instant à t'abandonner comme ton maître l'a fait. Tu fais partie de notre…

Sans terminer sa phrase, le mage se leva brusquement. Il venait de percevoir quelque chose, un changement, dans la vallée. Le soleil avait entamé sa descente sur l'horizon et il dut lever une main pour se protéger les yeux de ses rayons et scruter le paysage, les sourcils froncés, une expression anxieuse sur le visage.

- On dirait qu'on a de d'la visite… dit Gaita.

- Tu l'as senti, toi aussi ?

- Ouais, mon pote, c'est d'la magie ou j'm'y connais pas. Un portail dimensionnel, j'dirais.

- C'est aussi mon opinion. Gai-chan, réveille les petits et emmène-les avec toi.

- Les emm'ner, mais où ?

- N'importe où, pourvu que ce soit loin d'ici. Tiens, tu n'as qu'à les emmener à la ferme dont je vous ai parlé hier soir.

- Mais j'sais pas où c'est.

- Franchis la colline derrière le manoir et ensuite va vers le nord. Tu trouveras un petit lac avec un ruisseau qui se jette dedans. Remonte le ruisseau et tu arriveras à la ferme. C'est assez loin alors ne te décourage pas si tu ne trouves pas tout de suite. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne revenez pas ici. Attendez qu'on vienne vous chercher, Kuro-chan ou moi.

- Tu viens pas avec nous ?

- Je vais au village.

- Mais…

- Peu de sorciers sont assez puissants pour interférer avec cette dimension. Je ne laisserai pas Kuro-chan tout seul face à l'un d'entre eux.

- Mais t'es pas encore complèt'ement guéri, et en plus, le temps qu't'arrives là-bas…

- Une dernière chose, Gai-chan. Veille à ce que les petits n'utilisent pas de magie. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi. Pas de magie. C'est bien compris ?

- Ouais. Mais tu…

- Pars tout de suite.

Sans attendre de réponse, Fye dévala les marches de la terrasse et se précipita dans le jardin. Le crapaud le regarda s'éloigner, puis plongea dans la haie de buis où il savait que les noursons dormaient.

- Allez, la marmaille, on s'bouge ! Putain… ce type est plus têtu qu'une mûle.

Lorsqu'il s'engagea sur le chemin à la sortie du parc, le blond constata que le ninja avait débroussaillé une grande partie de la chaussée et lui en fut reconnaissant. Il avait hâte de le rejoindre et aucune envie de jouer les aventuriers de la jungle. Il était terriblement inquiet.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put. Sa prunelle était devenue dorée, et il utilisait largement ses capacités de vampire pour augmenter sa rapidité, ainsi que son endurance. Dans cet état, il s'essoufflait moins vite. Il ne ressentait pas non plus la fatigue, mais il dut tout de même s'arrêter plusieurs fois, quand des crampes montaient de sa cheville gauche toujours raide, menaçant de le faire chuter. Plus il approchait de Printania, plus sa nervosité augmentait. Un horrible pressentiment étreignait son cœur, qui battait de manière désordonnée dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose était arrivé. Quelque chose _lui_ était arrivé.

Il accéléra encore, sans se soucier des branchages qui giflaient parfois son visage. Après une course qui lui parut interminable, il vit enfin apparaître les murs des premières habitations, et il ralentit l'allure. Si quelqu'un ou quelque chose se trouvait là, menaçant la vie de son compagnon, il ne pourrait être d'aucune aide en se jetant à son tour dans la gueule du loup. Il fouina dans un taillis pour se procurer une arme, et en ressortit un bâton de la longueur de son bras, épais comme son poignet. Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais, faute de mieux, il s'en contenterait.

Il choisit d'entrer de se faufiler dans le petit bourg en passant à travers les jardins à l'abandon, et se glissa entre deux maisons. Tout était calme. Il se risqua dans la rue principale, toujours avec méfiance. Rien n'indiquait la présence d'étrangers, pas plus, d'ailleurs, que celle de Kurogane. Il chercha un moment mais la forte source de magie qu'il avait ressentie s'était dissipée. Il n'en restait que quelques traces qui s'évanouissaient rapidement dans l'atmosphère. Elles semblaient toutes provenir d'une masure située tout au bout du village. Quand il s'en approcha, il aperçut le sac de toile de Paya, ainsi qu'un autre, posés devant la porte.

Il sauta souplement par-dessus la haie et alla s'accroupir près des deux besaces, sans relâcher sa vigilance. Il en examina rapidement le contenu. Elles étaient pleines à craquer. Le guerrier avait visiblement terminé sa collecte et s'apprêtait sûrement à rentrer au manoir, quand quelque chose, ici, avait dû retenir son attention.

Le mage fit rapidement le tour de la bâtisse, mais il ne remarqua rien de particulier et ne trouva pas le moindre indice témoignant de ce qu'il était advenu de son compagnon. Plus inquiet et déconcerté que jamais, il décida d'aller voir à l'intérieur. Il poussa la porte avec précautions. Les volets étaient fermés et, dedans, il faisait très noir. Tout paraissait calme, mais les résidus de magie étaient plus concentrés, dans ce lieu confiné.

Le plancher craqua quand le blond s'avança dans la pièce principale. Grâce à ses sens de vampire, malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait percevoir les formes du mobilier. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel, deux commodes, un buffet, des chaises autour d'une table, sur laquelle il remarqua toutefois un détail incongru. Quelqu'un avait laissé un petit paquet. Dans un autre monde que celui d'Argaï, il n'y aurait pas prêté attention, mais dans cette dimension où ils avaient trouvé toutes les habitations parfaitement rangées la première fois qu'ils étaient venus, cette négligence était surprenante, voire choquante.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un paquet, comme il l'avait pensé au départ, mais d'une feuille froissée en boule. Il la déplia et fit tomber dans le creux de sa main l'objet qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. C'était une sphère de terre cuite, creuse si l'on en croyait son poids. Elle avait la même odeur magique que celle qui flottait dans l'air tout autour de lui. Sur le papier qui avait servi à l'envelopper, Fye découvrit avec surprise deux mots, écrits en caractères de Seles.

BRISE-MOI.

Ce billet n'avait pas été abandonné là par un hypothétique ancien habitant d'Argaï. Il avait été envoyé à travers le portail dimensionnel qu'il avait senti, et il lui était personnellement destiné, bien que son nom ne fut mentionné nulle part. La personne qui l'avait rédigé s'était assurée d'être comprise en utilisant la langue du pays où il avait été élevé. C'était donc quelqu'un qui en savait assez sur lui pour connaître ses origines. Cependant, l'auteur de ces instructions pour le moins concises n'était pas Ashura. Ce n'était pas son écriture, et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de son pouvoir.

Le magicien sortit de la maison et scruta le ciel. A en juger par la position du soleil, une bonne heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir, peut-être un peu plus, et Kurogane n'était toujours pas réapparu. La conclusion qui s'imposait lui déplut fortement.

- Eh bien, grommela-t-il, je crois que je n'ai pas tellement le choix.

Il lança la boule sur le sol.


	9. Chapter 9 : Séparation

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque. Les nours, Gaita, Nandra et Ranmaru sont à moi.

**Note** : Eh non, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Dommage, hein, c'était bien parti là. Mais Nandra est méchante…

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Hachi** : Mmm… si tu voulais vraiment être digne de ton titre, il fallait commenter les deux, flemmarde va ! Et oui, bien sûr, place à de nouveaux ennuis ! Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais laisser ces deux-là tranquilles ? Je leur ai préparé un joli petit piège, tout ce qu'il y a de plus gratiné.

**Alicia** : Bah, euh… non, ils ne vont pas se faire torturer, ni souffrir le martyre, du moins pas tout de suite :) Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais les laisser tranquilles pour autant, il y a d'autres façons de les maltraiter ! Aujourd'hui, réponse à la question : mais où est donc passé Kurogane ?

**Evangelysta** : halala oui c'est romantique ! Bon, voyons maintenant ce qu'il se passe quand on suit des instructions trouvées sur un bout de papier suspect, juste après la disparition suspecte d'une personne à qui on est très attaché.

Pour récompenser l'effort d'imagination que je fais quotidiennement afin de trouver une petite phrase à écrire à cet endroit de la page, soyez sympa, cliquez en bas au centre et laissez un petit mot !!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Séparation**

Kurogane se redressa en se frottant le crâne. A peine entré dans la maison, à Printania, il avait senti le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et il avait été aspiré dans un portail dimensionnel. En temps normal, jamais une telle chose n'aurait pu se produire. Il avait l'habitude de ces voyages et de la sensation bien particulière qu'on éprouvait quand on s'approchait de ce type de sortilège. Mais celui qui lui avait tendu ce piège n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour le maquiller, et le ninja n'avait rien vu venir. Quand il avait compris ce qui était en train de se passer, il était déjà trop tard.

A l'arrivée, l'atterrissage avait été si rude qu'il s'était assommé en touchant le sol. Et maintenant qu'il avait repris connaissance, il avait un mal de tête à tout casser et des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux.

Il se trouvait dans une forêt très dense et assez sombre. La faible lumière qui lui parvenait était teintée des nuances dorées du soleil couchant. Quelque chose pesait sur son poignet droit. Il souleva la manche de sa tunique, et découvrit, avec un peu de surprise, qu'un bracelet ornait son bras.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? grogna-t-il en essayant de le retirer.

C'était un cercle noir, épais, et brillant, lisse sous ses doigts, comme s'il était fait de pierre polie. Il ne paraissait pas y avoir de fermoir, mais le guerrier ne parvint pas à le faire glisser par-dessus sa main pour l'enlever. Il était trop étroit.

Un bruissement dans les feuillages autour de son point de chute le détourna de l'étrange bijou. A côté de lui, son sabre reposait sur le sol. Il se leva, le ramassa et le remit dans son fourreau. Où diable pouvait-il bien être ?

Il ne reconnaissait rien du paysage. Si c'était un monde qu'il avait déjà visité, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie-là. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas, il n'était jamais venu ici. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux sous-bois. Il y avait beaucoup de broussailles, de nombreux endroits où des dangers pourraient se cacher. Quelques trous dans la canopée, au-dessus de lui, distillaient une luminosité pauvre, qui laissait une large part à de grandes zones d'ombre. L'air sentait l'humidité et la végétation putréfiée. De grosses lianes couvertes de mousse s'emmêlaient en tombant des frondaisons.

La première chose à faire était de trouver un chemin. S'il avait été « invité » ici, quelqu'un avait forcément lancé cette invitation. Il allait trouver cette personne, lui demander des explications, et rentrer chez lui vite fait pour retrouver son mage. _Sauf que les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples, pas vrai ?_ pensa-t-il en inspectant les alentours. Mais il ne vit rien qui ressemblât de près ou de loin à ce qu'il cherchait, pas même un sentier.

Il décida de tracer lui-même sa propre route à travers les taillis. Ginryû en main, il entreprit de débroussailler le passage devant lui. Après une heure d'efforts, il réalisa qu'il était vain de continuer de cette manière. Il ne savait même pas où il allait. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était une idée d'ensemble des lieux, un point de vue en hauteur.

Il se mit à chercher, parmi les arbres, et finit par en dénicher un qui correspondait à ses attentes. Son tronc épais dénotait son grand âge et il paraissait plus grand que les autres. D'un bond souple, le guerrier s'accrocha à une grosse branche basse et se hissa dessus, puis se mit à grimper.

Enfin, il fut proche de la plus haute fourche, et se cala dessus, en écartant les feuillages pour tenter de voir au-delà. Le paysage qu'il découvrit ne lui apporta pas vraiment de satisfaction. A perte de vue, c'était la forêt. Des cimes verdoyantes, encore et encore, de tous les côtés. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir une étrange bande brune qui surplombait les arbres, et traçait un trait entre la terre et le ciel. On aurait dit un gigantesque mur, mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Pour construire un mur de cette hauteur et de cette longueur, il aurait fallu des dizaines d'années et des dizaines d'ouvriers, ou encore toute une armée de mages.

Il y avait quand même quelque chose d'intéressant. Selon la position du soleil, qui s'apprêtait à disparaître derrière l'horizon, droit à l'ouest se dressait une colline, au sommet de laquelle était bâtie une étrange construction aux formes tarabiscotées. De loin, on aurait dit une grande fleur de lys. Il eut beau chercher, il ne vit pas d'autre bâtiment, pas de fumée indiquant la présence d'un village ou même d'un campement, rien d'autre qu'une marée verte qui ondulait sous un vent chaud et léger. Il repéra la direction du tertre et redescendit. Puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre piste, il se dirigerait donc vers cet unique signe de civilisation.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'il prit réellement conscience de ce que ses lui indiquaient depuis son arrivée mais dont il n'avait pas tenu compte : ici, contrairement à Argaï, la forêt était pleine de vie. Des oiseaux chantaient, des insectes bourdonnaient, et il y avait des traces de passage d'animaux sur le sol. Qui disait animaux disait gibier, et cela ouvrait pour le ninja une perspective particulièrement réjouissante : manger enfin de la viande. Un vrai bonheur. Il en salivait par avance.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Dans le noir, il risquait de perdre la direction qu'il s'était fixée, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de tourner en rond pour rien. Autant établir un petit campement et attendre le lendemain pour continuer son exploration. Il choisit une petite clairière, marqua d'un bâtonnet le point cardinal qui l'intéressait, rassembla de quoi allumer un feu quand il aurait trouvé de la nourriture, puis partit à la chasse.

ooOOOoo

Les rubans de lumière du portail dimensionnel qui s'était ouvert quand il avait brisé la boule de terre cuite se dissipèrent et Fye plissa les yeux en regardant autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une vaste cour inondée par les rayons du soleil couchant, au pied d'une haute bâtisse à l'architecture inhabituelle. La base en était étroite comme s'il s'était agi d'une tour, mais en levant les yeux, on voyait la structure se déployer en corolle, comme une grande fleur. Les murs étaient d'une couleur claire, tirant sur le parme le long des rebords des « pétales ».

Une porte noire, toute simple, s'ouvrait dans le mur. Cette entrée minuscule contrastait singulièrement avec la sophistication de l'ensemble, nota le mage, au moment où l'huis s'ouvrait pour laisser passer un petit homme voûté, mal fichu, qui s'avança dans sa direction en traînant la patte.

- Bonjour, bonjour, dit-il avec un grand sourire aussi biscornu que le reste de son anatomie. Et bienvenue à Château-Lys. Je me nomme Ranmaru et je suis à votre service. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie, Fye-san. Vous êtes attendu.

Sans un mot, car il n'avait aucune envie de se montrer civilisé, le blond emboîta le pas de son hôte. Celui-ci l'invita à emprunter un escalier en spirale et le précéda dans les hauteurs du palais. Après avoir gravi un nombre incalculable de marches, ils débouchèrent enfin sur un grand couloir qu'ils longèrent jusqu'à une porte à doubles battants. Ranmaru ouvrit, puis s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, s'inclina, et se retira après avoir refermé derrière lui.

Il se trouvait à présent dans un grand salon aux murs et au sol de marbre gris si poli et brillant qu'on pouvait voir son reflet à la surface. Une lumière abondante et dorée entrait par de grandes fenêtres. Les meubles étaient d'un luxe raffiné.

Une femme se tenait debout près d'un piano. Elle était grande, avec des traits élégants, une peau légèrement cuivrée, de longs cheveux rose thé qui cascadaient librement dans son dos, des oreilles pointues, et d'immenses yeux dorés. Elle lui souriait.

Fye la détailla rapidement du regard et son humeur s'assombrit encore. Un autre que lui se serait peut-être laissé tromper par son apparence distinguée, avenante, et sa beauté, mais il était lui-même un maître dans l'art de dissimuler les pensées et les sentiments véritables. Et ce qui brillait dans les prunelles de cette créature, sous ses longs cils modestement baissés, tout comme le léger pli au coin de ses lèvres pleines, lui donnait une expression froide, calculatrice. Elle n'avait encore rien dit, et pourtant, elle mentait déjà. Il la détesta immédiatement, et lui offrit son plus charmant sourire quand elle s'approcha de lui.

- Soyez le bienvenu au pays de Risu, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Nandra et vous êtes ici dans mon palais, Château-Lys.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mentit le mage. Je m'appelle Fye D. Flowright. Mais je pense que vous le saviez déjà.

- En effet, Fye-san. Que diriez-vous d'un peu de thé ?

Elle frappa dans ses mains et une servante apparut immédiatement sur le seuil.

- Du thé, Sonja.

Le magcien s'approcha de la fenêtre pour voir le paysage, ou plutôt inspecter les environs. Il constata qu'il se trouvait très haut au-dessus du sol. Partout autour de la bâtisse s'étendait une immense forêt dont le palais dominait largement les cimes. Nandra s'approcha et s'installa face à lui dans l'embrasure, s'appuyant avec une nonchalance gracieuse contre le mur pour regarder dehors à son tour.

- Je ne vois ni ville, ni village, ni même une maison, constata le blond.

- Il n'y a rien ici. Seulement des bois peuplés de bêtes sauvages, et Château-Lys.

La domestique, Sonja, entra, déposa un plateau sur la table vernie et disparut à nouveau. La femme se détacha de la contemplation du décor à l'extérieur pour servir le thé dans des tasses de porcelaine d'une grande finesse, puis revint en tendre une à son invité.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Nandra-san ? demanda-t-il après avoir bu quelques gorgées. Vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici juste pour avoir un peu de compagnie.

La femme lui adressa un petit regard, attendri et amusé.

- Ne soyez pas sur la défensive, Fye-san. Détendez-vous. Je reconnais que ma façon d'entrer en contact avec vous était discutable, et je vous présente mes excuses pour cela. Si j'ai agi de la sorte, c'est que je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen. Mais croyez-moi, je ne cherche pas à vous nuire.

- Pardonnez-moi, répondit-il sans se départir de son amabilité et de son sourire, mais je ne suis pas très enclin à faire confiance à une personne qui se permet de m'espionner jusque dans ma salle de bain, d'escamoter mon équipier, et de l'utiliser ensuite pour m'appâter. Je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main.

- Cela peut se concevoir. J'ai agi avec une grande maladresse. Je le regrette. En ce qui concerne votre ami, il se porte bien. Compte tenu des circonstances et de son… tempérament, j'ai jugé plus prudent de la garder à l'écart de ma maison et il se trouve dans la forêt. Vous pouvez aller le rejoindre, si vous le souhaitez, mais auparavant, je vous en prie, veuillez écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire.

Le mage la jaugea d'un regard. Pour l'instant, elle paraissait assez sincère, mais il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance et il n'avait aucune envie de rester en sa compagnie. Si Kurogane était dans la forêt, c'était là qu'il voulait aller. Trouver le brun et rentrer avec lui à Argaï était la seule chose qui l'intéressait. Une fois là-bas, il leur faudrait changer leurs projets de déménagement. La dimension artificielle n'était pas aussi sûre qu'ils l'avaient pensé, alors ce n'était pas la peine d'y rester. Ils pourraient peut-être retourner au Japon ? Tomoyo adorerait sûrement les noursons et leur offrirait volontiers l'asile. Ils seraient en sécurité auprès d'elle et ne manqueraient de rien.

Nandra l'observait, pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il était en train de lui échapper, se dit-elle. Elle devait avancer ses pions et faire progresser la conversation. Elle se pencha et lui effleura le genou du bout des doigts pour rappeler son attention. Quand son regard se posa sur elle, elle lui sourit.

- Vous avez bien changé, Fye-san.

Le blond eut l'air étonné. Elle poursuivit.

- Je dois vous confesser que je vous m'intéresse à vous depuis longtemps. Vous ne vous en souvenez sans doute pas, mais nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, à Seles. J'étais alors une toute jeune magicienne et mon père m'avait envoyée étudier auprès du seigneur Ashura. Nous nous sommes croisés, quelques fois, dans les couloirs du palais. Vous n'étiez encore qu'un enfant, mais vous possédiez déjà un immense talent pour les arcanes. J'aurais aimé lier plus ample connaissance avec vous, à l'époque. Malheureusement, quelques jours à peine après mon arrivée, ma mère est tombée gravement malade et j'ai été rappelée auprès d'elle. Depuis ce temps-là, j'ai toujours suivi vos progrès et votre parcours avec un grand intérêt. Vous êtes devenu un mage de premier ordre.

- Est-ce la raison de ma présence ici ? Puisque vous avez éloigné mon partenaire, j'imagine que c'est pour une affaire de magie que j'ai été… invité.

- C'est plus ou moins cela, en effet.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se frotta nerveusement les mains, et adopta une expression embarrassée.

- J'ai une requête à vous soumettre, Fye-san. Je suis confrontée à un problème extrêmement délicat, et j'ai besoin de vos compétences, ainsi que de celle de votre compagnon, pour le résoudre. M'écouterez-vous ?

Il hésita. Il avait envie de refuser car chaque mot que prononçait son hôtesse exacerbait son sentiment de méfiance envers elle, mais il fallait tout de même lui rendre justice sur un point : même si le procédé qu'elle avait utilisé pour l'attirer lui déplaisait fortement, elle n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens et elle avait sans doute dû avoir recours à une longue préparation, ainsi qu'à des ressources magiques considérables pour parvenir à ses fins. Si elle s'était donné toute cette peine, il était peut-être préférable d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il savait d'expérience qu'il était parfois nécessaire de mettre de côté ses sentiments personnels afin de servir des causes supérieures, souvent vitales pour des peuples entiers.

- Je vous écoute, dit-il enfin. Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre de vous donner une réponse positive. Je ne vous apprendrai rien en vous disant que je viens de traverser des moments très difficiles. Même si ma vie n'est plus en danger, je suis loin d'être remis, et je ne vois vraiment en quoi je pourrais vous être utile. Vous êtes une sorcière puissante et talentueuse, sans quoi je ne serais pas ici. Je suis loin de vous égaler en matière de magie et il n'y a rien que je pourrais faire qui ne soit également à votre portée.

- Je suis au courant de vos récents déboires, en effet. Et je suis consciente que faire usage de vos pouvoirs, dans votre état de santé, pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour vous. Croyez bien que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je m'adresse à vous, j'aurais préféré vous laisser en paix. Mais il m'est impossible de m'occuper personnellement de cette affaire, et je n'ai le temps de patienter jusqu'à votre complet rétablissement. Il faut agir rapidement. Accompagnez-moi, je vous prie.

Elle le précéda hors du salon. Tout le long du couloir, des lampes en verre opaque, en forme de fleurs, produisaient une douce lumière. Un nouvel escalier dont les marches étaient couvertes d'une moquette de la même couleur que le sol et les murs, dans un ton plus clair, les conduisit deux étages plus haut. Le petit homme tordu réapparut, sortant des ombres d'une alcôve, pour leur ouvrir une nouvelle porte.

La femme entra et le blond s'apprêtait à la suivre quand un mouvement dans la galerie attira son attention. A demi dissimulée derrière le piédestal d'une statue, une fillette l'observait. Elle était toute petite, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans, avec des cheveux châtains coiffés en couettes, des yeux verts immenses. Elle serrait contre elle une poupée de chiffon, tout en le dévisageant avec un air sérieux. Fye lui sourit gentiment. Quelque chose en elle lui rappelait Sakura. C'était sans doute à cela que ressemblait la princesse du pays de Clow quand elle était enfant.

- Tan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Nandra qui était revenue en arrière en constatant que son invité ne la suivait plus. Ranmaru, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que cette enfant erre toute seule dans les couloirs. Ce château est immense, elle pourrait se perdre.

- Pardon, Votre Seigneurie, dit le petit homme. Je vais la raccompagner à sa chambre.

- Venez, Fye-san, nous avons à parler.

Le magicien suivit du regard le valet et la gamine qui s'éloignaient, puis franchit le seuil à son tour. Cette fois, la pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était plongée dans la pénombre. La seule lumière était opaque, bleue, et émanait d'une haute psyché recouverte d'un grand drap. La femme s'en approcha et fit signe au blond, qui était resté en retrait, de la rejoindre. Quand il fut près d'elle, elle retira le tissu et le laissa sans façon tomber sur le sol.

La surface du miroir ne produisait aucun reflet. Il y flottait une sorte de brume bleutée que son hôtesse chassa d'un geste gracieux. Aussitôt, le nuage fut remplacé par un décor. Il s'agissait d'une vaste salle dont le plafond était soutenu par plusieurs rangées de colonnes. Le sol était carrelé de noir et de blanc. Le long des murs, entre de hautes fenêtres, de luxueuses commodes étaient disposées. Chacune d'elles supportait un grand vase aux décorations surchargées, contenant un gros bouquet multicolore aux dominantes de rouge et d'orange. Au milieu de la pièce, un long tapis se déroulait depuis l'entrée jusqu'à un dais surplombant un trône sur lequel un homme était assis.

Il paraissait grand, mais sa position rendait sa taille difficile à évaluer. Il était richement vêtu, de velours blanc. Il avait de longs cheveux lisses dont deux mèches retombaient de part et d'autre de son cou, sur son pourpoint. Une fine couronne d'argent ceignait son front. Son visage était agréable sans être souriant, ses yeux gris, ses sourcils fins, son nez droit, et ses oreilles légèrement pointues. Le regard dans le vague, une moue un peu boudeuse sur les lèvres, il paraissait s'ennuyer.

- Voici mon cousin, Arsyam, dit Nandra. Arsyam est un chercheur, un scientifique, et depuis quelques années, après la mort de son frère aîné, il est devenu roi du pays de Kajara. C'est de là que nous venons, ma fille Tan, mes serviteurs et moi. Nous ne sommes pas à Risu depuis longtemps.

Elle marqua une pause pour regarder l'image du souverain. Un homme était en train de lui parler à l'oreille et il l'écoutait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Avant de monter sur le trône, mon cousin ne sortait pas souvent de son laboratoire. Il s'intéressait à l'étude des maladies et des poisons. Je travaillais avec lui. J'aimais beaucoup ce que nous faisions. Arsyam disait que s'il parvenait à anticiper l'évolution future des affections les plus courantes, nous pourrions mettre des vaccins au point et beaucoup de gens seraient sauvés. Il s'occupait donc de l'étude des microbes et des germes, et j'étais chargée de trouver comment les éradiquer.

La femme soupira et se tourna vers le mage.

- Mais un jour, j'ai appris la vérité. Son but n'était pas de sauver son prochain mais, grâce aux virus mutants qu'il avait fabriqués, de créer des épidémies et de prendre le plus de vies possibles. Les résultats de mes recherches n'étaient que pour lui, pour sa sécurité personnelle. Quand je l'ai su, naturellement, j'ai voulu lui en parler, essayer de le raisonner. Mais il a dit que si j'essayais de me mettre en travers de sa route ou si je refusais de continuer à travailler pour lui, il s'en prendrait à ma fille. Alors j'ai décidé de partir. Je suis une scientifique de talent, moi aussi, et si je m'échappais, il ne trouverait personne à Kajara pour poursuivre mes recherches à ma place. Privé de mes vaccins et de mes antidotes, il n'oserait pas mettre ses projets à exécution. Il est bien trop attaché à sa personne pour prendre le risque d'être contaminé par ses propres poisons. Cependant, Arsyam avait eu vent de mon projet de fuite et il est intervenu, si bien que nous n'avons dû notre salut qu'à peu de choses, et j'ai été obligée de laisser en arrière quelqu'un qui m'est très précieux.

Elle abandonna sa position près du miroir et se dirigea vers bureau que Fye n'avait pas remarqué à son arrivée. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et y prit quelque chose qu'elle tendit au magicien en se rasseyant. Il s'agissait d'une photographie qui fit lever un sourcil surpris au blond.

- C'est…

- Un chien, oui. Je comprends votre étonnement, mais sachez que cet animal est très particulier. Son nom est Ren. C'était le compagnon de ma fille, quand nous étions à Kajara. Arsyam l'ignore mais, lorsque j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes sur son comportement, j'ai introduit sous la peau de ce chien de petites capsules contenant tous les résultats de mes recherches. Et avant de partir, j'ai détruit toutes mes archives.

Il voulut lui rendre la photo, mais elle refusa d'un geste.

- Un jour viendra où mon cousin trouvera quelqu'un pour me remplacer, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Il ne va pas renoncer si facilement. Je dois absolument récupérer ce qui se trouve sous l'épiderme de Ren, de nombreuses vies en dépendent peut-être. Je ne peux pas aller le chercher moi-même, mais vous… vous le pouvez.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Pour avez-vous besoin d'un mage ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mage, Fye-san. J'ai besoin d'un mage capable de voyager à travers les dimensions. Je vous fournirai deux nouveaux artefacts afin que vous puissiez vous rendre à Kajara et revenir, mais je ne veux négliger aucune possibilité. Si, une fois là-bas, un incident se produisait, que pour une raison ou un autre vous ne puissiez les utiliser, je dois être certaine que vous serez capable de revenir avec Ren.

- Je vois.

- Naturellement, vous êtes libre de refuser, seulement avant que vous ne preniez votre décision, j'aimerais vous faire un nouvel aveu…

Nandra revint vers la psyché, fit un nouveau geste des doigts, et l'image changea. La salle du trône de Kajara fut remplacée par un décor forestier. C'était une clairière entourée d'arbres aux troncs épais et au feuillage touffu. En son centre, un petit feu brûlait joyeusement, et un homme était assis. Il faisait rôtir ce qui ressemblait à un lapin, embroché sur une branche. Inconscient d'être espionné, plongé dans ses pensées, il regardait les flammes d'un air absent. _Kuro-chan_, pensa le mage avec un pincement au cœur.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, votre ami se porte bien.

Le ninja bougea. Il tendit le bras pour tisonner les braises avec un bâton. Ce geste découvrit son poignet, révélant la présence du bracelet noir. Ce détail n'échappa pas au magicien.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Comprenez, Fye-san, que c'est une femme désespérée qui se tient devant vous. Je ne savais pas si vous accepteriez de m'aider ! J'étais terrifiée à l'idée que vous pourriez refuser alors j'ai… j'ai fait quelque chose de terrible.

Elle s'interrompit et le magicien sentit que son estomac se crispait. Un horrible pressentiment l'envahit et le poids qui chargeait, depuis un moment déjà, la base de sa nuque, se fit plus oppressant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? redemanda-t-il d'un ton glacial, en détachant chaque mot.

- Lorsque je me suis enfuie de Kajara, j'ai volé ce bracelet à mon cousin. Il parait inoffensif, mais en réalité, c'est une arme mortelle. Il contient un germe extrêmement nocif. Il est encore expérimental, et j'ignore ce qui se passerait s'il était brisé, si on essayait de le retirer, ou si on tentait de le neutraliser. Votre compagnon ne risque rien, pour l'instant. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez partir avec lui et vous rendre où bon vous semblera.

- Mais, acheva le blond, il nous reste des combats à mener, et le bracelet pourrait être brisé par accident. Dans ce cas, Kurogane…

- Sa mort ne serait pas douce. Les souffrances que vous avez endurées récemment ne sont rien à côté de ce qu'il subirait.

- Si je fais ce que vous me demandez, vous le lui retirerez ?

- Je ne peux pas le retirer. Le seul moyen de sauver votre ami est de retrouver le chien. Un timbre contenant le vaccin se trouve dans une capsule sous sa peau.

Fye n'avait pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires. Il gela la femme d'un regard.

- Et ce chien, où se trouve-t-il ?

- Il est probablement encore dans l'enceinte du château de mon cousin. Je dois vous mettre au courant d'une dernière chose, Fye-san. Pour mettre mes recherches à l'abri, j'ai été obligée d'utiliser des capsules particulières, sans quoi l'organisme de Ren les aurait rejetées. Il aurait probablement contracté une infection et en serait mort, ou pire, la cachette aurait été découverte. L'ennui, c'est qu'afin de prévenir ce risque, j'ai dû avoir recours à une matière organique, et je crains qu'elle ne soit en train de se dégrader. Je ne pense pas que les capsules résisteront encore longtemps.

- Combien de temps ?

- Vous avez huit jours, je pense. Passé ce délai, j'ignore ce qui arrivera à Ren.

- Où sont les artefacts ? demanda le blond, sans prendre la peine de dire à la femme tout le bien qu'il pensait d'elle, à cet instant précis.

A nouveau, elle dirigea vers la bureau, et prit deux globes de terre dans le tiroir. Elle les lui tendit.

- Ils sont prévus pour vous deux. Quand vous aurez retrouvé votre ami, jetez ceci sur le sol et un passage s'ouvrira en direction de Kajara. Conservez l'autre pour votre retour.

Le mage prit les artefacts et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ne fit rien pour le retenir. Avant de franchir le seuil, il se retourna et posa sur elle un regard neutre qu'elle trouva pire encore que de le voir en colère.

- Vous savez, il était inutile de mettre Kurogane en danger, lui dit-il d'un ton où elle crut entendre percer de la tristesse. Ni lui ni moi ne souhaitons voir mourir qui que ce soit. Si vous étiez venue nous trouver avec votre demande et les explications que vous venez de me fournir, nous vous aurions aidée. Vous dites nous avoir observés, Nandra-san, mais vous n'avez visiblement rien appris à notre sujet, rien compris. Et je le regrette profondément. Nous nous reverrons dans huit jours. D'ici là, portez-vous bien, vous et votre petite fille.

Il disparut dans le couloir. Nandra resta un instant à regarder la porte restée ouverte, puis elle se précipita à sa poursuite.

- Attendez ! Fye-san !

Il ne s'arrêta pas, et elle ne vit que son dos, sa silhouette longiligne qui s'éloignait dans la galerie. Elle tendit la main vers lui, comme pour le retenir.

- Faites attention ! Il y a… des bêtes… dehors.

Sa voix mourut et son bras retomba le long de son corps.

- Dedans aussi, crut-elle l'entendre dire.

Puis le silence retomba sur le décor de marbre, seulement troublé par le bruit décroissant des pas du mage.


	10. Chapter 10 : Floraison

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque. Les nours, Gaita, et les habitants du monde de Risu sont à moi.

**Note** : Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup y est pas… Ah si, il y est ? Oups !

* * *

**La review des reviews **

**Arona** : Alors, cette Nandra… Gentille, pas gentille ? Désespérée ? La réponse viendra plus tard. Mais bon, le coup qu'elle a fait à Kurogane n'était quand même pas très sympa. Je lui en veux un peu, et je crois que je ne suis pas la seule.

**Irissia** : D'abord merci pour ta gentille review sur Rozamova et celle-ci, je suis toujours contente quand on me laisse un petit mot d'encouragement :) et oui, j'avoue, cette fois, c'est Kuro qui va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Il faut bien laisser à Fye le temps de souffler, quand même, le pauvre. Et les déboires de Kuro, ça commence maintenant. Enjoy !

**Niacy** : Allez, allez, courage, c'est juste un moment difficile à passer. Fais comme moi, mange du chocolat, c'est bon pour le moral et pour les nerfs :)

**Evangelysta** : Mouais, je suis comme toi, je sais pas trop si je l'aime bien cette Nandra. S'amuser à faire des trucs pas catholiques à Kuro, faire chanter Fye, je sais pas, ça me plait pas. Est-ce que je m'amuse à les torturer moi ? Hein ? Non, pas du tout ! Elle exagère, franchement!

**Hachi** : Oui c'est vrai que Fye a tué un poisson :( mais bon, il allait pas non plus ramasser un poisson crevé sur la berge et le donner à manger à son Kuro, quand même. Je me voyais pas faire un chapitre sur Kuro vomit dans le lavabo, Kuro qui court aux toilettes, Kuro qui gueule parce qu'il n'y a plus de papier… ça n'aurait pas été très glamour ! (oui je sais, le grand mal c'était pas glamour non plus mais justement, ça suffisait )

**Hachi**² : ah ! je te retrouve ! Pour le rose thé… c'est un rose tirant légèrement sur l'orangé. Lol, tu as décidé de militer pour les droits des animaux aujourd'hui, d'abord le poisson, ensuite le lapin… tu veux vraiment le frustrer, ce pauvre Kuro. Il faut bien qu'il mange quand même ! Il va avoir besoin d'énergie. Et en ce qui concerne Fye, c'est vrai que ça fait plaisir de le retrouver. Pour ce qui est de son attitude avec Ranmaru et Nandra, je me suis dit qu'il n'était pas du genre à se soucier trop du serviteur, qu'il trouverait inutile et malvenu de se défouler sur lui. Par contre, j'ai pensé qu'en se retrouvant face à une personne comme Nandra, il réagirait comme il le fait souvent. En souriant et en gardant ses pensées pour lui. Et pour la remarque qu'il fait à la fin, j'ai remarqué que même s'il dit les choses à sa manière, dans le manga, il ne se prive pas pour faire part de son désaccord, quand quelque chose ne lui va pas. Donc j'ai pensé qu'étant donné la situation, il ne pouvait pas simplement s'en aller sans balancer son opinion dans le dents de cette pauvre Nandra.

Pour me dire d'arrêter de fumer la moquette ou m'en conseiller une de meilleure qualité, c'est en bas au centre !!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Floraison**

Fye s'arrêta à l'orée de la forêt. La nuit était tombée, le ciel dégagé était rempli d'étoiles et une grosse lune ronde éclairait le décor d'une lumière blafarde. Mais dès qu'il serait dans les sous-bois, il ferait plus noir que dans un four. Et il y avait des bêtes… soi-disant. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment de commencer ses recherches. Pourtant, il devait retrouver Kurogane, et vite. Qui savait ce qui les attendait dans le monde de Kajara, combien de temps il leur faudrait pour localiser ce chien, sans autre indication qu'une simple photo et un « il se trouve probablement encore dans l'enceinte du château » ?

_Avant de faire une bêtise et de te perdre, assieds-toi et réfléchis_, se dit le blond en plongeant son regard dans l'obscurité menaçante qui lui faisait face. Il avait quitté Château-Lys en courant presque, tant il avait hâte de s'éloigner de cette femme sournoise. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu passer une heure de plus entre les murs de la forteresse, mais il fallait être réaliste, il ne pourrait rien faire pour retrouver le ninja avant l'aube.

Il décida de chercher un endroit en sécurité pour attendre le lever du soleil, grimpa dans un arbre et se cala sur une grosse fourche, le dos appuyé contre le tronc, sa jambe droite pendant dans le vide, la gauche, encore raide et douloureuse, repliée devant lui. Il se massa machinalement la cheville et reprit le cours de ses réflexions.

Il n'y avait rien dans ce monde, que des arbres, à perte de vue et ce château bizarre, perché sur la colline, se détachant dans le paysage comme un gros oiseau menaçant aux ailes à demi déployées. Comme lui, le guerrier s'était retrouvé parachuté là contre sa volonté. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait chercher l'auteur de cette « invitation », et qu'automatiquement, il allait se diriger vers le seul bâtiment visible. _Je n'ai pas besoin de le chercher, il va venir vers moi. Il me suffit de l'attendre. De toute façon, il ne doit pas être très loin. Cette femme a dit qu'elle l'avait écarté par précautions mais elle est pressée de nous voir partir en mission, elle ne l'aura pas envoyé au bout du monde_.

Le magicien scruta l'obscurité du regard, comme si la silhouette de son compagnon allait soudain apparaître sur le chemin, juste au pied de son perchoir. _Où es-tu, Kuro-chan ?_ Il avait du mal à croire qu'à peine quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que le brun était venu le retrouver dans sa chambre pour lui parler de son projet de descendre au village de Printania. Gaita devait s'inquiéter… Est-ce qu'il avait trouvé la ferme ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien, les noursons et lui ? Sans doute. Il fallait faire confiance au crapaud.

Ses pensées revinrent vers Nandra. Il ne croyait pas le premier mot de la petite histoire qu'elle lui avait racontée. Il y avait chez elle quelque chose de sombre, de caché, qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, et il avait du mal à la voir dans le rôle de la sauveuse de l'humanité. Surtout après ce qu'elle avait fait à Kurogane. Huit jours, ils n'avaient que huit petits jours pour retrouver le chien et le ramener. Après…

Des images atroces se mirent à défiler dans l'esprit du magicien, des images de son propre calvaire à Rozamova, puis à Argaï. Les souffrances qu'il avait endurées étaient inhumaines, mais le ninja était là, l'avait soutenu à chaque instant, l'avait soigné, lavé, habillé et dorloté, consolé et copieusement engueulé aussi. Il ne s'était accordé aucun repos, travaillant jusqu'à l'épuisement pour lui sauver la vie, avec cette volonté inflexible qui le caractérisait et que le blond aimait tant. Un léger sourire ourla ses lèvres.

_Quand tu as décidé quelque chose, rien ne peut te résister, Kuro-chan. Même la mort recule devant toi. Mais moi, si la situation était inversée, est-ce que je saurais faire preuve du même courage, de la même détermination ? Est-ce que j'en aurais la force ? Oui, j'en suis certain. Seulement j'ignore si ce sera suffisant. Qui sait ce qu'il y a vraiment dans ce bracelet ? Qui sait si le vaccin dont cette femme a parlé existe seulement ? Et s'il n'existait pas ? S'il n'y avait aucun moyen de te sauver ? _

_Elle a dit que tu pourrais vivre longtemps avec cette chose à ton poignet sans que rien de fâcheux ne se produise, mais pour toi, cela signifierait de renoncer à te battre, de rester tranquillement caché, à cultiver ton jardin, sans prendre le moindre risque. C'est bien trop te demander, jamais tu ne l'accepteras. Et de toute façon, même comme ça… un accident pourrait se produire. Mais je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Si le vaccin n'existe pas, je trouverai une autre solution. _

_Depuis Infinity, je n'ai pas cessé de nous attirer des ennuis, tu as dû m'enfermer pour m'empêcher de me tuer, et à cause de moi, tu es tombé malade et tu as failli mourir. Ensuite, pour se venger de moi, Fei Wong a envoyé le clone de Shaolan-kun à Argaï, et là encore, tu as été mis en danger. A Rozamova, j'ai été assez maladroit pour me laisser toucher par le Grand Mal. Une fois encore tu as dû te débrouiller tout seul. Et pour couronner le tout, je nous ai conduits à Seles. Tu as été blessé par ma faute. Pourtant, tu ne m'as jamais fait le moindre reproche. Tu as tout fait pour me protéger, tu t'es occupé de moi. _

_Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de veiller sur toi. Je ne veux plus être un fardeau pour toi, et je ne veux plus être le jouet de qui que ce soit. Tu l'as dit à Yuuko-san, nous sommes libres, désormais, et pour protéger cette liberté, pour te protéger, je dois devenir plus fort. Je vais faire ce que cette femme attend de moi, mais je découvrirai la vérité sur elle, sur cet Arsyam, et sur toute cette histoire. Je ne sais pas comment elle nous a trouvés, comment elle a réussi le tour de force nous atteindre à Argaï, mais je ne la laisserai pas nous menacer. Quel que soit le moyen que je devrai employer, je l'empêcherai de nous faire du mal, de détruire ce pour quoi tu t'es tant battu, Kuro-chan._

Les pensées du magicien l'entraînèrent encore très loin au cœur de la nuit, sur les sentiers tortueux de l'insomnie. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin le repos, le ciel blanchissait à l'est un brouillard glacé nappait le paysage, et le ninja, encore inconscient du danger qui planait sur lui, ouvrait les yeux sur une nouvelle journée.

Il se leva, s'étira, ranima les braises qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulées sous les cendres de son feu et raviva les flammes. Il devait manger quelque chose avant de se mettre en route. Le château qu'il avait repéré la veille n'était pas tout proche, plusieurs heures de marche lui seraient sans doute nécessaires pour l'atteindre.

Tout en réchauffant les restes de son souper, il réalisa qu'il n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Il avait froid, mais le froid dont il souffrait n'était pas de ceux auxquels on peut remédier en se plaçant devant une cheminée, avec une soupe brûlante et quelques gorgées d'un saké bien fort, ou encore en s'allongeant au soleil.

C'était un froid intérieur, une impression de vide, d'un trop grand silence malgré le joyeux tintamarre de la forêt en train de s'éveiller. Il nota un étrange contraste. A Argaï, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, hormis, parfois, celui du vent dans les feuillages. Pas de chants d'oiseaux, pas de bourdonnements d'insectes, et pourtant, jamais il ne s'y était senti seul, car le blond était toujours près de lui, occupant toutes ses pensées, appelant tous ses regards, toute son attention.

Mais ce matin, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le magicien était absent. Il était, croyait-il, très loin, dans un endroit hors de sa portée, et cette pensée le déprimait, tout autant que sa propre réaction l'agaçait. Il n'était pas une fillette fragile et sentimentale, il n'avait pas à être aussi affecté par une séparation qui ne durait, somme toute, que depuis quelques heures. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un plat, ni s'inquiéter. Seulement, c'était de Fye qu'il s'agissait, et avec lui, comment savoir ce qui allait arriver ?

Il avait forcément découvert sa disparition, maintenant. Il l'avait sûrement cherché. Il n'était pas du genre à rester bien tranquillement allongé dans son lit à se reposer en attendant son retour. Avec sa sensibilité à la magie, il avait même très probablement détecté la présence du portail qui s'était ouvert dans la cabane. De là à penser qu'il s'était précipité à son tour dans la gueule du loup, il n'y avait qu'un pas que le ninja franchit tout naturellement, car il connaissait bien son partenaire.

- Tu es ici, n'est-ce pas ? grommela-t-il en regardant autour de lui comme si le mage allait surgir des sous-bois et venir le rejoindre, avec l'un de ces sourires espiègles qu'il arborait toujours quand il venait de faire une belle bêtise.

L'image qui vint à l'esprit du guerrier était si nette, la certitude qu'il venait d'acquérir était telle, qu'il poussa un gros soupir excédé.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fier, espèce de crétin. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de te reposer, hein ? Tu mériterais que je te...

Un écureuil qui passait par là lui adressa un regard surpris. Qu'avait donc cette grande bestiole à ronchonner toute seule au milieu des bois ? Le petit animal s'éloigna prudemment, sans cesser de lui lancer des coups d'oeils méfiants. Kurogane termina son repas, éteignit son feu avec soin, attrapa son sabre et prit la direction de l'ouest.

oO00Oo

Fye s'éveilla au chant des oiseaux, après avoir pris seulement deux petites heures de repos. Il se mit debout sur la branche où il avait trouvé refuge pour la nuit, s'étira longuement, puis se rassit et observa le paysage autour de lui. Partout, c'était la même chose. Des arbres, des arbres, et encore des arbres.

Au pied de son perchoir, un chemin, d'abord large puis s'étrécissant à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les bois, déroulait une bande claire et jaune à travers un tapis de fleurs roses et mauves. Et au milieu des fleurs, quelque chose le regardait.

- Salut ! dit-il joyeusement, avec un grand sourire. Je m'appelle Fye !

oO00Oo

Avancer dans la forêt était tout sauf aisé, et la progression de Kurogane était d'une lenteur exaspérante. Il n'y avait aucun chemin, hormis quelques minuscules sentiers laissés par les bêtes sauvages, et il devait sans arrêt écarter de sa route d'impossibles enchevêtrements de lianes et de ronces qui lui griffaient impitoyablement les bras, le visage, et s'accrochaient à ses vêtements.

Il faisait lourd, trop chaud sous le couvert des arbres. Les rares ouvertures dans les frondaisons montraient un ciel d'un bleu sale, voilé de gris, présage d'un orage. Le guerrier grognait sous l'effort, transpirait abondamment, et quand il arriva à enfin à une nouvelle clairière, il était à bout de souffle. Une branche couverte de grosses épines avait méchamment entamé son arcade sourcilière. Elle saignait abondamment sur son œil gauche qu'il devait sans arrêt essuyer d'un revers du poignet. Attirées par l'odeur du sang, des nuées de moustiques tournaient autour de lui, le harcelaient, et il était plus que passablement énervé quand il décida de poser ses fesses quelques instants sur un tronc couché afin de se reposer un peu.

Il regarda autour de lui avec un rictus dégoûté. Même le décor l'agaçait. Il se trouvait dans un espace dégagé, l'un des rares endroits où, en levant la tête, on pouvait apercevoir autre chose que des feuillages. Quelques nuages informes, grisâtres, planaient au-dessus de la forêt, immobiles, laids, et menaçants. Si au moins ils pouvaient crever et déverser des trombes d'eau sur sa tête, le brun serait content, mais non, ils ne faisaient rien du tout. A croire qu'ils n'étaient là que pour le narguer !

Mais le pire, ce n'était pas cette touffeur insupportable. Le pire c'était l'odeur. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, fallait-il que le sol du seul endroit à peu près acceptable pour faire une pause soit littéralement tapissé de fleurs ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que ces si petites choses mauves émettent un parfum aussi fort, aussi sucré, entêtant jusqu'à l'écoeurement ? Un certain mage aurait sans doute trouvé ça très _mignon_, mais lui, il était un ninja, et il trouvait juste ça… _chiant_. Désagréable, oppressant. Tout comme le sentiment qui l'envahissait peu à peu, l'impression d'être observé, que des yeux invisibles, cachés tout autour de lui dans les ombres des sous-bois, étaient braqués sur lui. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, il ne fallait pas rester là. Quelque chose rodait dans les environs, et tant qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, il valait mieux se montrer prudent.

Il se leva et fit un pas en avant, puis s'arrêta brusquement. Il avait entendu du bruit, un souffle, semblable à un murmure. Ce n'était pas le vent, l'air était immobile, saturé de chaleur et d'humidité. Il secoua nerveusement la tête et se morigéna. Cet endroit lui portait sur les nerfs et voilà qu'il commençait à s'imaginer des choses. Mais quand il avança de nouveau, le son revint. C'était un chuintement, comme si des dizaines de voix parlaient à voix basse près de son oreille, et il crut distinguer des mots.

- Ouille ! Ça fait mal ! Il nous fait mal !

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien, rien d'autre qu'un amas de troncs, d'épais fourrés, de branches mortes… Rien d'autre que le présage de quelques heures d'efforts supplémentaires à fournir avant d'atteindre le château.

- Il nous voit, mais il ne nous voit pas, susurrèrent les voix.

- Et je m'en fous complètement, rétorqua le guerrier d'un ton rogue.

Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser impressionner par une petite hallucination auditive de rien du tout, non ? Il reprit son chemin pour traverser la clairière, en se dirigeant vers un passage où la végétation était un peu différente. Les habituels ronciers cédaient le pas à une haute haie de plantes aux feuilles plus grasses, comme gorgées d'eau, roulées en cônes, et qui présentaient l'avantage certain de ne pas avoir d'épines.

- Pas par là ! Pas par là ! chuchotèrent les voix, avec une intonation affolée. Il ne doit pas aller par là !

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il, non sans se dire qu'il avait l'air stupide à parler tout seul comme ça.

- Danger ! Danger ! Celui qui va par là sera dévoré !!

Le ninja inspecta à nouveau le décor. A la réflexion, elles étaient un peu bizarres, ces plantes, non ? Comme… déplacées. Il n'en avait pas croisé de cette sorte, pas une seule fois depuis la veille. Alors pourquoi y en aurait-il à cet endroit ? La nature pouvait se montrer traîtresse, c'était peut-être, effectivement, une sorte de piège. Il ramassa un morceau de bois et le lança dans le massif, juste au cas où. Immédiatement, toutes les feuilles s'ouvrirent comme des gueules - qui se révélèrent remplies de dents -, et, d'un même mouvement, tous les végétaux se jetèrent sur la branchette, avant de se détourner en constatant que ce n'était pas comestible et de reprendre leur immobilité initiale.

Kurogane émit un petit sifflement de surprise. Il l'avait échappé belle. S'il était entré dans la haie, il se serait fait engloutir. Cette forêt était de plus en plus déplaisante, voire franchement hostile, tout à coup.

- Ouille ! Il nous fait encore mal ! dirent les voix. Il est si lourd ! Il nous écrase !

_Il nous écrase ?_ Le guerrier baissa les yeux et constata que ses deux pieds étaient enfoncés dans le parterre de fleurs. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible… ce n'était quand même pas… Il s'accroupit pour regarder de plus près. On aurait dit… des pâquerettes, peut-être, pour ce qu'il connaissait de la botanique. Sauf qu'elles étaient mauves. Elles avaient plusieurs couches de pétales, et un gros cœur d'un jaune vif. Un cœur dans lequel s'ouvraient une paire de minuscules yeux et une toute petite bouche. Ces fleurs étaient… vivantes ?

Avec un couinement d'excuse, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et, en prenant bien soin de ne plus marcher sur personne, fit deux grandes enjambées pour finalement se poser sur l'herbe.

- Ça va mieux ! Ça va mieux ! dirent les petites créatures.

Là, il avait besoin de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. D'accord, il y avait des précédents. Mokona était un précédent, une bestiole bizarre, dotée du don de parole et de divers pouvoirs. Les nours étaient un précédent, sans parler des narmottes, des naigles, des nabeilles, et d'un certain crapaud… D'accord, il avait déjà vu beaucoup de choses surprenantes au cours de ses voyages. Mais là, des fleurs parlantes, c'était quand même le bouquet ! Enfin, façon de parler.

- Vous êtes quoi, au juste ? finit-il par demander, tout en se touchant le front pour voir si, par hasard, il n'avait pas un peu de fièvre.

- Vous êtes quoi ? Vous êtes quoi ? répétèrent les dizaines de voix.

- D'accord… Bon, ben je dois y aller moi hein.

- Il doit y aller ! Il doit y aller ! Le magicien attend ! Il doit y aller !

Le ninja, qui avait déjà fait quelque pas en direction des buissons, s'arrêta à nouveau et se retourna vers le parterre.

- Répétez un peu ça ?

- Il doit y aller ! Il doit y aller ! Le magicien attend ! Il doit y aller !

- Quel magicien ?

- Quel magicien ? Quel magicien ? Le magicien dans la forêt !

Kurogane grogna un peu. Extorquer des informations à une bande de pâquerettes n'était pas la chose la plus facile au monde, visiblement. Peut-être que s'il les torturait un peu… Mais non, mais n'importe quoi, il n'allait quand même pas s'abaisser à ça ! Il ne s'était pas farci des années d'entraînement de ninja pour finir par torturer une _fleur_ ! Un début de mal de crâne vint lui marteler les sinus, et sa poitrine exhala un profond soupir.

- Où ça, dans la forêt ? s'entendit-il dire d'un ton patient qui le surprit lui-même.

- Où ça ? Où ça ? A l'orée du bois !

D'accord, il avait compris le principe, plus ou moins. Mais qui était ce fameux magicien ? Un habitant de ce monde ? Ami ? Ennemi ? Se pouvait-il que ce soit Fye ?

- Comment vous le savez, qu'il y a un magicien dans la forêt ?

- Comment nous le savons ? La forêt nous l'a dit ! La forêt nous l'a dit !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a dit ?

Bon, cette question là était peut-être mal formulée. Il n'avait l'esprit aussi tordu que celui d'une pâquerette, apparemment. Si seulement l'autre ahuri avait été là… il se serait bien amusé, c'était sûr.

- Ce magicien… est-ce qu'il s'appelle Fye ?

Il était sûr que les fleurs ne sauraient pas lui répondre, mais après tout, ça valait le coup d'essayer.

- Fye ? Fye ? Est-ce qu'il s'appelle Fye ? Le magicien s'appelle Fye ! Il doit faire vite ! Le magicien attend !

- Ça, j'ai compris, bande de… fleurs ! Mais cette forêt est immense, alors comment le rejoindre ?

- Comment le rejoindre ? Comment le rejoindre ? Il suffit de suivre les fleurs, Kuro-toutou !

- Arghh… ce crétin ! Je m'appelle KUROGANE ! Et suivre les fleurs,… ça veut dire quoi, suivre les fleurs ?

- Suivre les fleurs ! Suivre les fleurs ! Comment rejoindre ce crétin !?

- Ouais bon, ça va hein !?

Kurogane écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Une touffe violette s'était détachée du parterre et avançait vers le sous-bois avec une rapidité surprenante. En regardant mieux, il vit que les petites plantes s'étaient déracinées, et qu'elles possédaient ce qui ressemblait à un corps un peu tordu, couvert d'une peau marron et rugueuse, et dotée de minuscules jambes, un peu trop nombreuses, torses, mais véloces.

- Eh ben, suivons les fleurs… dit-il dans un soupir résigné.

Bien lui en prit, car ses étranges guides connaissaient la forêt mieux que personne et trouvèrent pour lui des passages dégagés qui le menèrent jusqu'à un ruisseau où il put enfin se débarbouiller et désaltérer, ce dont il éprouvait le plus grand besoin. Lorsque sa soif fut étanchée, il se redressa et se tourna vers la touffe de pâquerettes qui s'était immobilisée sur la rive.

- Et maintenant ?

- Et maintenant ? Et maintenant ? Remonter le ruisseau. Le magicien attend près ruisseau !

Non sans un peu de gêne, le ninja remercia les fleurs. Il les trouvait plutôt sympa finalement, et assez marrantes. Il retira ses bottes et s'engagea dans l'eau glacée. La marche n'était pas aisée à cause des cailloux qui roulaient sous la plante de ses pieds, mais au moins, ici, grâce à l'écartement suffisant des berges, il n'y avait pas de ronces pour lui bloquer le passage.

Il lui fallut tout de même une bonne heure avant de commencer à sentir que le sol s'élevait en pente d'abord douce, puis plus accentuée. De part et d'autres de son chemin, il constata que la forêt s'éclaircissait, et bientôt, par les trouées entre les arbres, il aperçut une colline et il comprit qu'il était arrivé à destination.

Il sortit de l'eau, prit le temps de se rechausser, et regarda autour de lui. Les fleurs – quand même, il avait encore du mal avec cette idée – les fleurs avaient dit que le mage était dans la forêt, près du ruisseau. Il devait donc se trouver quelque part dans les environs. Le guerrier fouilla le paysage du regard, mais ne vit rien de particulier. L'idée d'un chemin semblait se dessiner à travers les hautes herbes qui remplaçaient les broussailles, et le brun décida de s'y engager. Fye l'attendait, là, quelque part. S'il s'était donné la peine de le guider jusqu'à lui, il devait sûrement guetter sa venue. Il allait finir par se montrer.

Kurogane s'avança prudemment entre les arbres, en direction de la lisière du bois. La marche était facile, plutôt agréable après l'enfer vert qu'il venait de traverser. Mais cela signifiait aussi que la visibilité était meilleure, pas seulement pour lui, et il approchait dangereusement du château. Qui savait si les personnes qui l'habitaient étaient bien ou mal intentionnées ? Elles n'avaient pas fait preuve de beaucoup de civilité en le « happant » comme elles l'avaient fait, et même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour le mage, en ce qui le concernait, il avait trouvé l'arrivée plutôt rude. Et puis, le blond était resté à couvert, lui aussi. Il se méfiait, visiblement, et ça, c'était une raison plus que suffisante pour faire attention.

Le ninja s'arrêta au pied d'un gros tronc, en prenant bien soin de ne pas marcher sur les fleurs qui l'entouraient, car elles ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celles qu'il avait rencontrées plus tôt. Il scruta les alentours, en prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre. Mais il était là depuis à peine une minute quand une sensation qu'il connaissait bien l'envahit. Quelqu'un l'observait. Un regard était braqué sur lui. Et cette présence, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Un sourire de loup apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Si tu espérais me surprendre, c'est raté, idiot de mage !

- Kuuuro-chan, dit une voix chantante au-dessus de sa tête, tu es en retard !

Le guerrier leva la tête et découvrit le mage qui le regardait depuis la branche où il était tranquillement assis, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Fye le dévisagea un instant, lui sourit, puis se laissa tomber et atterrit souplement à côté de lui.

- Pourtant, ajouta-t-il avec un air un peu moqueur, j'avais envoyé quelqu'un pour te guider.

- Quelqu'un ! grommela le brun… Des fleurs !

- Eh bien quoi, Kuro-chan ? Tu n'aimes pas les fleurs ?

- Non…

- Halala, j'aurais dû m'en douter, répondit le magicien avec son air le plus innocent, je suis désolé, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir.

- Désolé ? ricana le ninja. T'es pas du tout désolé. Ça t'amuse, hein, avoue. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs ? Tu dormais quand j'ai quitté le manoir.

Le visage du magicien perdit son expression enjouée, et un éclat sombre remplaça l'espièglerie dans sa prunelle. Pourtant, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de dévisager longuement le ninja, puis leva une main pour passer délicatement son doigt sur la coupure qu'il avait au sourcil. Ce n'était rien, juste une égratignure, mais l'expression de son regard se fit plus dure encore. Les muscles de ses mâchoires saillirent sous sa peau fine, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre son compagnon. Le changement d'humeur était brutal, et il l'avait rarement vu aussi en colère, excepté durant la période où il l'avait enfermé dans les cachots du palais de Tomoyo. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Le blond se tourna une dernière fois vers le château, puis laissa sa main glisser sur la joue du ninja, retomber sur la manche de sa tunique et s'y accrocher pour l'inviter à le suivre dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

- Viens, Kuro-chan, dit-il d'une voix sombre. Il faut qu'on parle.


	11. Chapter 11 : Décision

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque. Les nours, Gaita, les habitants de Risu sont à moi.

**Note** : ~ On laissait nos cœurs, au pouvoir des fleurs ~ lalala. Non ? Bon tant pis, allez, la suite

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Kuroxfyechan** : Honte sur moi ! J'ai OUBLIE DE TE REPONDRE ! Je suis vraiment désolée. En tout cas tu as bien fait de me le faire remarquer. Je sais qu'on n'a pas toujours le temps ou l'inspiration pour écrire une review, et je tiens vraiment à te remercier, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui prennent la peine de le faire. Je suis vraiment très sensible à ce genre de gestes qui m'encouragent à continuer à écrire. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais sans doute jamais publié la suite de Rozamova, même si elle était partiellement écrite, si malgré le temps qui passait, je n'avais pas continué à recevoir régulièrement de petits commentaires gentils qui m'incitaient à reprendre mon travail. En ce qui concerne le répit pour Kuro et Fye, je vais essayer d'y penser mais... hum ! Voilà, quoi.

**Kuroxfyechan²** : Oui, les fleurs qui parlent, je sais, c'était un peu farfelu, mais franchement, j'aimais bien. Je trouvais que ça pourrait donner un résultat marrant avec Kuro dans les environs. Je me suis vraiment bien amusée en écrivant ce chapitre.

**Evangelysta** : Rhoo ! Mais dis donc toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Tu ne pense quand même pas que Kuro va lutiner Fye dans les sous-bois ? Quoi que... c'est une idée intéressante, je vais y réfléchir.

**Arona** : Oui, là, il est tout énervé notre blond. Faut dire que Nandra, elle a fait une boulette, un peu. On peut maltraiter Fye tant qu'on veut, il dit rien, il endure sagement, mais si on touche à son Kuro, là, ça va plus de tout.

**Niacy** : Merci :) oui, j'ai subi une formation de ninja, dans ma prime jeunesse. J'ai appris toutes les techniques de survie et plein de jutsu pour empêcher mon petit frère d'entrer dans ma chambre et de me piquer mes BD ! Et je ne te parle même pas de mon attaque ultime, fatale, le si-tu-continues-à-m'embêter-je-vais-le-dire-à-Maman !

**Alicia** : Kurogane au pays des merveilles... ça me laisse pensive. La dernière fois que j'ai eu une idée aussi saugrenue, ça a donné Rozamova. Alors je dis, pourquoi pas ? Enfin bon, on verra, pour l'instant, on va à Kajara, qui, dans le genre étrange et décalé, n'est pas mal non plus.

**Irissia** : Mais si mais si, Kuro a la main verte et il adore les fleurs, c'est juste qu'il est trop timide pour l'avouer !

Pour tourner autour de moi en aboyant, remuer la queue ou laisser des traînées de bave sur mon pantalon, c'est en bas au centre !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Décision**

Assis sur le dossier d'un banc public, Kurogane dardait un regard noir, rempli de défi, sur les passants qui défilaient devant lui. Un étage au-dessous, utilisant le mobilier urbain d'une façon plus convenable, la cuisse de son compagnon en guise d'accoudoir, ses longs doigts négligemment posés sur le genou du brun, la tête rejetée en arrière, Fye observait le ciel sans rien dire.

Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots depuis que le mage les avait transportés dans le monde de Kajara, avec l'aide de la boule de terre que Nandra lui avait donnée. Avant le départ, il avait fait pour son ami le récit de sa conversation avec la femme aux cheveux roses et pris le temps d'examiner le bracelet empoisonné qui ceignait le poignet de son équipier. Mais ainsi qu'il s'en doutait, il n'avait pas pu le lui ôter ni trouver le moindre indice sur son contenu ou la façon de le neutraliser.

Quand il avait appris ce qui était arrivé, le guerrier ne s'était pas mis en colère. Il n'avait pas été très heureux, bien sûr, et l'idée de rendre derechef une petite visite de courtoisie à leur « hôtesse » afin de la remercier de vive voix pour sa délicate attention avait fait plus que lui effleurer l'esprit. Il tournait déjà les talons vers le chemin du château quand il avait soudain réalisé que quelque chose clochait avec le magicien.

Après ce qui venait d'arriver, il aurait pu s'attendre à le voir déprimé, en colère, ou même à l'entendre mentir, dire que tout irait bien, assurément, avec un sourire confiant. Aucun de ces comportements n'aurait inquiété le ninja. Mais ce calme froid, ce silence dans lequel il s'enfermait, ce reflet glacé qui durcissait l'éclat de sa prunelle, ça c'était une autre histoire. Il ne savait ce qui s'était exactement passé entre son partenaire et cette femme, mais elle avait dû lui faire quelque chose de vraiment très déplaisant pour qu'il soit dans une telle rage.

Il avait cherché le moyen, les mots qui pourraient alléger un peu son humeur, mais il n'était pas très fort à ce jeu-là et il avait finalement préféré ne rien dire du tout. De toute façon, le blond ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Quand il était dans cet état d'esprit-là, Kurogane savait, d'expérience, qu'il valait mieux se taire plutôt que de chercher à le réconforter. Ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Alors il s'était contenté de poser une main sur son épaule et de l'encourager à activer le sort qui les conduirait vers leur prochaine destination.

Il avait espéré que la découverte d'un nouveau monde changerait les idées de son compagnon, mais une fois sur place, la situation n'avait guère évolué. Ils avaient atterri dans un pré, à quelque distance d'une ville fortifiée dont ils s'étaient approchés avec circonspection. Voyant qu'il n'y avait, a priori, aucun danger de la part des habitants, ils étaient entrés, avaient remonté la rue principale sur quelques centaines de mètres, puis s'étaient installés sur cette placette, sur ce banc, près d'un petit jardin public, le temps de décider de leur prochain mouvement.

Mais depuis, le mage s'était muré dans un mutisme presque total et cette situation commençait à peser sur les épaules du brun. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, il trouvait cela effrayant, d'une certaine façon. Cela le ramenait à l'époque où il lui rendait visite dans les prisons du palais de Tomoyo. De bien mauvais souvenirs.

- Je crois que ces gens ne nous apprécient pas beaucoup, dit-il finalement, en observant les citadins Ils nous reluquent bizarrement.

Fye délaissa la contemplation du ciel pour lui adresser un regard en coin, avant de s'intéresser à son tour aux passants. Le brun en fut content, il avait réussi à capter son attention, c'était déjà bien.

Une femme passa devant eux et leur jeta un coup d'œil choqué, puis releva le menton d'un geste outré avant de continuer sa route. A l'angle d'une maison, trois ménagères discutaient, à mi-voix mais de façon animée, en leur lançant des œillades fréquentes.

Un couple traversa la place. L'homme était jeune, brun, et arborait une tignasse passablement désordonnée. Il avait un bon visage, ouvert, avec des yeux francs. A ses côtés, campé sur quatre pattes massives, trottait un petit dogue au nez aplati et aux yeux larmoyants, de couleur noire. La femme était plus petite, fine, avec de longs cheveux noirs et lisses. Elle avait des traits élégants et fins, la tenue traditionnelle rouge et blanche des prêtresses, et portait dans ses bras un petit chien blanc avec de grandes oreilles triangulaires terminées par de grandes touffes de poils. Arashi et Sorata. Ils les avaient déjà rencontrés à plusieurs reprises dans d'autres dimensions, ils avaient reçu de l'aide de leur part. Mais l'Arashi et le Sorata de ce monde passèrent leur chemin sans leur accorder un regard.

- Tu sais, Kuro-chan, dit le blond d'un ton légèrement amusé qui surprit son compagnon tant il contrastait avec son attitude précédente, je crois que si ces gens nous regardent comme ça, c'est parce que nous n'avons pas de chiens.

- Quoi ?

Le magicien fit un petit geste vague, du bout des doigts, pour désigner le décor autour d'eux.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé cela bizarre ? Depuis qu'on est entrés en ville, on n'a pas croisé une seule personne qui ne soit pas accompagnée par un chien.

Le ninja regarda autour de lui. Il avait raison. Chaque personne de cette cité semblait se promener avec, à ses côtés, un représentant de la race canine, grand ou petit, à poils courts, à poils longs, à poils durs, fauve, blanc, noir ou de plusieurs couleurs, rustique ou sophistiqué… Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Sans doute parce qu'il était trop occupé à se poser des questions sur son partenaire. Il fronça les sourcils. Cette coutume locale n'arrangeait pas vraiment leurs affaires, bien au contraire.

- Ne restons pas là, dit le mage en se levant.

- Où tu veux aller ?

- Si on veut passer inaperçus dans cet endroit, je crois qu'on devrait, nous aussi, essayer de nous trouver des chiens, non ?

- Je ne veux pas de chien ! grommela le guerrier. Hors de question.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir un chien ! Et puis, ils avaient des choses à faire, des choses urgentes, qui seraient sûrement dangereuses. Devoir se coltiner deux bestioles pendues à leurs basques ne ferait que les gêner. En outre, quelque chose lui disait que laisser ce genre de décisions entre les mains d'un certain blond n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Et quand l'intéressé se retourna vers lui, un sourire parfaitement crétin inscrit sur le visage, un atroce frisson d'appréhension lui parcourut l'échine.

- Oh non… dit-il en secouant la tête et en agitant ses mains devant. Hors de question, le mage !

- Alors, Kuro-chan, répondit celui-ci, une lueur moqueuse dans la prunelle, quel genre de chien allons-nous te choisir ? Que dirais-tu d'un joli petit…

- Non ! l'interrompit le ninja. Non, non et non ! N'y pense même pas !

- Mais enfin, Kuro-chan, tu ne peux pas…

- Non !

- Kuro-chan tu…

- NON !!!

- Excusez-moi… dit une voix féminine timide, interrompant leur dispute.

Le jeune homme et la miko qui avaient traversé la place un peu plus tôt se tenait devant eux.

- Bonjour, dit l'homme. Je m'appelle Sorata Arisugawa. Et voici ma femme, Arashi.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Fye, et lui c'est Kuro-toutou.

- C'est KUROGANE !!!

- Vous êtes étrangers, non ? répondit Sorata en serrant la main du mage avec un sourire, avant de se rembrunir légèrement. Vous ne devriez pas rester au milieu de la rue. Vous vous faites un peu trop remarquer, vous allez avoir des ennuis.

- Quel genre d'ennuis ? demanda le ninja.

- Venez à la maison, suggéra Arashi. Nous vous expliquerons une fois que vous serez à l'abri.

Le domicile du jeune couple était petit et d'un agencement simple, mais confortable et ordonné. Une pièce au rez-de-chaussée servait de cuisine et de salle à manger. Le premier étage comportait deux chambres, la leur et une autre, plus petite, où ils proposèrent aux deux voyageurs de s'installer provisoirement.

- Vous n'avez pas de bagages ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Nous sommes partis un peu précipitamment, expliqua le blond.

Elle les invita à s'installer autour de la table pour prendre un thé. Un petit silence gêné s'installa, vite brisé par le magicien.

- Merci pour votre hospitalité. Nous ne pensions pas trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait de nous héberger. Les gens de cette ville ont l'air plutôt hostiles envers les étrangers.

- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit Arashi en retirant la bouilloire du feu et versant son contenu dans une théière. Vous n'avez pas vu les pancartes ?

- Quelles pancartes ? demanda le ninja.

- J'en ai bien vu, dit Fye, mais je n'ai pas su les lire.

- Vous devez venir de loin, observa Sorata, si vous ne savez pas lire l'écriture officielle de notre pays.

Leurs deux invités échangèrent un regard, puis le magicien hocha la tête. Après tout, ces gens les avaient toujours aidés, à chaque fois qu'ils les avaient rencontrés, alors autant jouer le tout pour le tout. Au pire, ils seraient pris pour des fous et chassés, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, ils avaient tout à gagner à se faire des alliés.

- En réalité, nous ne sommes pas de ce monde, nous venons d'une autre dimension.

Ce fut au tour des deux conjoints de s'entre-regarder un instant.

- Seriez-vous… des amis de la Sorcière des Dimensions ? demanda enfin Arashi.

- Je ne sais pas si « amis » est le terme approprié, mais nous la connaissons, en effet. Nous avons travaillé pour elle.

Kurogane eut un petit sourire en coin. Ce n'était pas faux, certes, mais son partenaire avait une façon bien à lui d'arranger la vérité, parfois. En tout cas, c'était malin. Si ces gens connaissaient la sorcière et s'ils étaient en contact avec elle, ils ne penseraient peut-être pas à lui parler « d'anciens employés » croisés par hasard, alors qu'ils n'auraient pas négligé de mentionner la rencontre avec des amis.

Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à la fuir, mais il n'avait pas non plus très envie d'avoir à nouveau affaire à elle, après le comportement qu'elle avait eu envers le mage à Rozamova. Même s'il comprenait ses raisons, il n'était pas près de lui pardonner les mots très durs qu'elle avait prononcés ce jour-là. Et Fye le savait. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait présenté les choses de cette manière, ou éprouvait-il, lui aussi, du ressentiment à son égard ? Le guerrier n'aurait pas su le dire. Peut-être tenait-il, simplement, tout comme lui, à conserver son indépendance ?

- Tu rêves, Kuro-chan ! dit le blond en lui tapotant le front du bout du doigt.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Fye adressa un petit sourire d'excuses à leurs hôtes.

- Je crois qu'il n'a rien écouté. Kuro-chan, Arashi-san vient de confirmer ce que je t'avais dit sur la place.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fais pas celui qui a oublié. Je parle des chiens, des chiens !

- Encore cette histoire !

- Posséder un chien est obligatoire, dans cette ville, ré-expliqua Sorata. Notre roi en a décidé ainsi.

- C'est quoi cette loi débile ?

- Les animaux font de bons compagnons pour les hommes, surtout les chiens. Notre roi pense que le fait d'en posséder un apaise l'esprit. Et il a raison car depuis que nous en avons tous, il y a beaucoup moins de conflits et de bagarres, et nous vivons en paix.

- Et donc, Kuro-chan, reprit le blond avec la tête d'un chat devant un bol de crème, nous allons devoir nous trouver des chiens, nous aussi.

- Je t'ai déjà dit non…

- Mais… sans cela, comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à s'intégrer parmi les habitants ?

- Si vous voulez, proposa Sorata, je vous en ramènerai, demain matin. J'irai en acheter pour vous au chenil royal.

- C'est très gentil, Sorata-san, mais nous n'avons pas d'argent et…

- Vous nous rembourserez plus tard, ce n'est pas un problème. Je peux vous aider à trouver du travail, si vous le désirez.

- Je travaillerai, dit le mage, puisque Kuro-pon…

- Ku-ro-ga-ne…

- … n'a pas l'air très d'accord avec cette idée.

- C'est entendu ! Mais pour ce soir, reposez-vous tranquillement. Ma charmante femme va vous préparer un délicieux repas. N'est-ce pas mon amour ? demanda le jeune homme avec un grand sourire, en tendant ses lèvres pour poser un baiser sur la joue de sa chère et tendre, qui le repoussa d'un geste froid.

- Vous êtes les bienvenus, dit-elle pourtant à ses deux invités, avec un sourire chaleureux. Je dois sortir acheter quelques provisions, installez-vous confortablement en attendant.

Tous les regards la suivirent quand elle quitta la pièce, et celui du blond resta longuement fixé sur la porte. Sorata profita de l'absence de son épouse pour leur montrer leur chambre.

- C'est la chambre de notre fille, expliqua-t-il. Mais comme elle ne vit plus ici, vous pouvez vous y installer.

Fye lui adressa un regard étonné.

- C'est la petite fille que j'ai vue sur le portrait, en bas ?

- Oui, Mikiko. Elle a cinq ans.

- Et elle ne vit pas avec vous ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire plein de nostalgie.

- Elle est partie vivre dans une école, au palais.

- Si jeune ?

- C'est ainsi, à Kajara. Dès qu'ils sont en âge de commencer leur éducation, les enfants les plus prometteurs intègrent l'Ecole Royale, où ils reçoivent l'enseignement des meilleurs professeurs.

- Ça a dû être dur pour vous et Arashi-san, de vous séparer de votre petite fille.

- Oh oui, ça l'a été. Mais nous sommes très fiers d'elle car elle était dans les meilleures de sa promotion. Grâce à cette chance, elle va pouvoir apprendre un très bon métier et elle fera partie de ceux qui compteront pour l'avenir de notre pays.

- Mais vous devez vous sentir seuls, sans elle.

- Ça ne fait rien, c'est le prix à payer pour assurer l'avenir de notre enfant, et puis… c'est un secret, personne n'est encore au courant, mais nous serons bientôt parents une nouvelle fois.

- Oh, félicitations !

- En attendant, eh bien… les chiens nous tiennent compagnie, dit Sorata en grattouillant les oreilles de son dogue. Ce n'est pas pareil, bien sûr, mais c'est toujours ça. Je vous laisse. Si ça ne vous dérange pas de rester seuls le temps que ma femme revienne, je vais aller parler aux commerçants du coin pour voir s'ils ont un travail pour vous. Faites comme chez vous.

Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, d'un même mouvement, les deux voyageurs se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. La ville était située sur une colline, dont un grand château, ceint d'un double rempart, occupait le sommet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda le ninja.

Fye sortit la photographie que Nandra lui avait donnée de sa poche et l'examina longuement.

- Je pense qu'on va avoir beaucoup de mal à trouver ce chien… répondit-il d'un ton sombre.

- Il nous reste encore sept jours. Et si ce que cette femme t'a dit est vrai, le chien qu'on cherche est certainement là-bas, dans ce château.

- Mais comment y entrer ? Je ne crois pas qu'on nous laissera passer, même si on le demande gentiment. Si le roi de ce pays est aussi antipathique que l'a dit Nandra-san, il doit sûrement être entouré d'une garde conséquente.

- Et alors ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on entre de force dans un endroit très bien gardé.

Le mage lui adressa un bref sourire assorti d'un hochement de tête.

- Cependant, il faut être prudent, cette fois. Si cet homme manipule les maladies et les poisons, on ne peut pas foncer tête baissée. Qui sait ce qui nous attend, à l'intérieur, du palais. En plus, tant que tu as cette chose au poignet, tu…

- Oublie ce truc. Demain, j'irai faire un tour en ville et j'essaierai de pêcher quelques renseignements.

- Oui.

- Hé, le mage...

- Oui ?

- Tu ne me caches rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne s'est rien passé entre toi et cette femme… ?

- Oh ? demanda le blond avec un regard moqueur. Serais-tu jaloux, Kuro-chan !?

- Mais non, espèce de crétin !! brailla le ninja. Tu…

- Je quoi ?

- Tu te comportes bizarrement. Et je me demande pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ou fait pour que tu sois aussi en colère ?

Fye lui attrapa le bras et éleva son poignet à hauteur de son visage. Le bracelet couleur d'onyx luisait dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'autres raisons pour être en colère. Ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait rien d'avoir… ça sur toi.

- Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, mais il nous reste du temps et…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Alors quoi !? s'énerva le guerrier. Bordel, Fye, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le ! Tu pourrais me parler, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'es en pétard contre moi parce que je me suis fait piéger par cette femme ?

Le blond lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Contre… toi ?

- Ouais. Après tout, tu m'avais dit d'être prudent et j'ai…

- Je ne suis pas du tout en colère contre toi, Kuro-chan. Si quelqu'un est responsable de cette situation, c'est moi. Je savais que cette femme nous espionnait, mais malgré ça, je ne me suis pas assez méfié. En plus, c'est moi qu'elle voulait piéger, en priorité.

- Et donc, tu t'en veux parce que tu penses que tout est de ta faute ?

- Non. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû me montrer plus prudent, mais ça n'aurait sans doute rien changé. Elle a dû déployer beaucoup d'efforts pour arriver à ses fins, elle était très décidée, et je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle a fait.

- C'est déjà bien que tu voies les choses sous cet angle.

Le mage eut un petit sourire.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, tu sais. Je vais bien. Je suis simplement… contrarié.

- Si tu appelles ça contrarié, j'ai pas envie de savoir ce que ça fait quand tu es vraiment en colère. Mais bon, si ce n'est pas après moi que tu en as, tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ?

Fye reporta son attention sur la photographie qu'il avait encore à la main et l'examina longuement, comme s'il y cherchait une réponse à ses propres interrogations. Kurogane attendait qu'il se décide à parler. Enfin, il poussa un léger soupir et se tourna vers le guerrier.

- Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je ne crois pas du tout à ce que cette femme m'a raconté. Elle avait l'air assez sincère, finalement, et même si je n'apprécie pas du tout ses méthodes, je serais assez mal placé pour la condamner. Le désespoir conduit parfois à agir de manière… déraisonnable. Seulement…

- Seulement ?

- Je pense que les raisons qui la poussent à vouloir récupérer ce chien sont complètement différentes de celles qu'elle ma données. Et même si je suis sûr qu'il y a une part de vérité dans son récit, que l'homme qui dirige ce pays est réellement dangereux, il y a des choses qui ne collent pas.

Le ninja s'assit sur le lit, les coudes posés sur les cuisses, le regard rivé au sol, un pli soucieux entre les sourcils. L'instinct du magicien n'était pas à prendre à la légère, et il paraissait vraiment troublé.

- Par exemple ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

- Eh bien… ses oreilles, justement, répondit le blond avec presque un sourire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fui Kajara avec sa fille. J'ai croisé la fillette en question dans les couloirs du château. D'ailleurs, ça n'a pas eu l'air de plaire à Nandra-san, elle s'est dépêchée de l'éloigner. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas que je remarque que cette enfant ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, que contrairement à elle et à son cousin, elle avait des cheveux châtains tout à fait normaux, et des oreilles bien arrondies.

- Je pige pas trop là.

- Nandra-san et le roi Arsyam ont les oreilles pointues. Si tu veux mon avis, ils n'ont pas l'air complètement humains. Alors que la petite… elle ressemblait à une petite fille comme les autres, tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention sur le moment, mais avoue quand même que c'est un peu étrange.

- Peut-être qu'elle ressemble à son père, voilà tout. Et que son père n'a pas des oreilles de renard.

Fye se mit à rire.

- Kuro-chan, je n'ai pas non plus dit qu'elle avait des oreilles de renard, tu exagères !

- Bof, des femmes-renards, des crapauds magiques, des fleurs qui parlent… je suis prêt à tout accepter maintenant.

- Mais il n'y a pas que cette histoire d'oreilles…

Le mage vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui prit le bras pour le poser sur ses propres genoux, et passa un doigt sur le bracelet noir.

- Dis-moi, Kuro-chan… si tu devais emprunter un portail dimensionnel, en fuyant un terrible danger, en compagnie d'une fillette qui t'est très précieuse, et sachant que tu te rends dans un monde a priori inhabité où tu ne trouveras aucune aide en cas de problème, est-ce que tu emporterais un tel objet avec toi ? Est-ce que tu prendrais le risque d'emmener avec toi un objet susceptible de se briser et de te faire mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances, ainsi que ta petite fille ? Est-ce qu'une mère ferait courir un tel risque à son enfant ?

Là, le blond marquait un point. Si l'argument des oreilles était discutable, pour celui-là, en revanche, il n'y avait rien à redire. Aucune femme soucieuse de la santé de sa fille unique ne commettrait ce type de folie.

- Donc tu penses que cette femme n'est pas la mère de la fillette et se fiche complètement de ce qui pourrait lui arriver ?

- Non, je pense qu'elle n'est pas la mère, mais qu'elle se préoccupe de la fillette, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas emmenée dans sa fuite. Mais je crois, en revanche, qu'elle a menti sur le bracelet. Ce que je crois, c'est que cette… chose n'est pas du tout expérimentale. Que c'est, bien au contraire, une arme parfaitement fonctionnelle, et que Nandra-san peut en contrôler le contenu. Elle a la capacité de le neutraliser, aussi bien que de le libérer. Et je pense également qu'elle est déjà en possession des antidotes et des vaccins.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi elle ne te l'a pas dit ? Si elle l'avait fait, tu…

- Parce que, justement, elle se soucie de sa sécurité et de celle de la petite. Elle ne voulait pas que je le sache parce que si j'avais été au courant, j'aurais pu essayer de l'obliger à me donner l'antidote. Elle était sans doute affaiblie par les efforts qu'elle avait faits pour nous attirer à Risu, et elle aura craint de perdre le contrôle de la situation. C'est également pour m'empêcher de découvrir la vérité qu'elle a procédé comme elle l'a fait, en nous piégeant puis en nous à repartir aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Elle pensait que j'allais courir dans la forêt pour te chercher et que pendant que je serais en train de me battre avec les broussailles dans le noir, je ne penserais pas à tout ce qu'elle m'avait raconté.

- Mais au lieu de ça, tu as simplement attendu que je vienne te rejoindre, parce que tu savais que j'allais me diriger vers le château.

- Oui. Et ça m'a laissé tout le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'es finalement décidé à venir ici ? On aurait pu foncer au château et forcer cette femme à me retirer ce truc.

- Pour plusieurs raisons. La première est que si elle a été capable de nous surveiller à Argaï, c'était vraiment très simple pour elle de garder un œil sur nous quand on était à quelques minutes de marche de sa maison. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer comment elle aurait réagi si on était retournés chez elle et qu'elle se soit sentie en danger.

- Je serais sûrement mort avant d'avoir atteint la porte.

- Ensuite… Je suis convaincu qu'elle veut vraiment qu'on lui rapporte ce chien, quel que soit le secret qu'il dissimule, et que tu ne risques rien tant qu'on fait ce qu'elle attend de nous. Elle pense que j'ai besoin de toi pour accomplir ce travail, sans quoi elle ne m'aurait pas permis de te retrouver. Elle t'aurait gardé enfermé quelque part jusqu'à mon retour pour faire pression sur moi. Donc, elle ne te fera rien tant qu'on n'aura pas terminé notre mission. Et pour finir… Ma troisième raison est qu'une fois que notre travail accompli, tu seras à sa merci, Kuro-chan, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Alors…

- Alors tu veux profiter du fait qu'on est ici pour essayer de trouver la vérité et l'utiliser ensuite pour empêcher cette femme de me faire du mal. C'est ça ?

- C'est ça. Tout ira bien tant qu'on ne lui aura pas rendu le chien, alors, au pire, si on ne trouve aucun moyen de la persuader...

- Attends… ne me dis quand même pas que tu veux…

- Lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ? Mais si. Elle t'a pris en otage avec ce bracelet et elle m'a fait chanter. Je garderai ce chien avec moi jusqu'à ce que je sois absolument certain que tu es hors de danger. Tant que cette chose sera sur ton poignet, elle ne le récupèrera pas. Et si elle ose te faire du mal...

- Mais… Et si tu t'es trompé ? Si elle t'a raconté la vérité sur cette histoire de capsules et tout le reste ? Tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ? Des tas de gens pourraient mourir et…

- Ce sera sa responsabilité et celle de son soi-disant cousin. Pas la mienne, pas la nôtre. On va tout faire pour l'éviter, et essayer de retrouver cette bête le plus tôt possible pour minimiser les risques, mais...

Fye leva sur son compagnon un regard déterminé et ses doigts se serrèrent sur la main que le ninja avait abandonnée entre les siennes.

- Je veux que les choses soient bien claires. Quoi qu'il arrive, même si les... négociations prennent plus de huit jours, même si je me suis trompé, ça ne changera rien. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui arriverait si on lui restituait le chien sans avoir la garantie que tu es en sécurité. Elle pourrait te tuer, ou elle pourrait revenir sur sa parole et nous obliger à passer par ses quatre volontés jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

Kurogane détailla le visage du mage. Il ne plaisantait pas. Et il n'en avait pas fini.

- Je refuse de laisser qui que ce soit nous menacer ou nous dicter notre conduite. J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être utilisé comme un instrument de destruction, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te voir mourir empoisonné par cette chose, et il est également hors de question que je joue le jeu de cette femme par peur de ce qui pourrait, hypothétiquement, arriver si je ne le faisais pas. Et j'espère que tu es d'accord avec ça, Kuro-chan, parce que je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Le guerrier le dévisagea encore pendant quelques secondes, puis un sourire de loup releva lentement le coin de ses lèvres.

- C'est risqué, comme ligne de conduite.

- Très, répondit le blond en souriant à son tour.

Un bruit au rez-de-chaussée leur indiqua le retour de la miko. Fye reposa la main de son compagnon là où l'avait trouvée et se leva.

- Je vais aider Arashi-san à préparer le repas.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'arrêta avant de franchir le seuil.

- Tu t'es beaucoup battu pour notre liberté, dit-il doucement, et je ne t'ai pas été d'une grande aide jusqu'ici. Mais je vais bien maintenant, et j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis le début de notre voyage ensemble. En me donnant ton sang, tu as fait bien plus que me changer en vampire. Tu as été la seule personne a croire vraiment en moi, même quand moi je ne le faisais pas. Tu m'as fait confiance, et tu as veillé sur moi, pour que je puisse avoir une chance de mener ma vie à ma convenance. Grâce à toi, on est tous les deux libres, désormais. C'est une chose que veux protéger, pour que tous tes efforts ne soient pas gâchés, et pour pouvoir rester à tes côtés. Pas parce que ton sang me fait vivre, mais parce que c'est là que j'ai envie d'être, Kuro-chan, là et nulle part ailleurs. J'espère que tu es d'accord avec ça aussi.

- Parce que tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

- Parce que je ne changerai pas d'avis, répondit le mage en quittant la pièce.


	12. Chapter 12 : Occupations

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque. Les personnages du monde d'Argaï, de Risu, ainsi qu'Otanashi-san, Kobayashi-san, Ronin, Kantaro, Choupinou etc… sont à moi.

**Note** : Alors… Je me demande bien à quoi ils vont ressembler, les chiens de Kuro et Fye. Pour Kuro, je verrais bien un mini-toutou avec un petit nœud rose, non ? Bon, désolée, je poste tard ce soir et je ne trouve pas ce chapitre très satisfaisant, mais j'ai eu un impondérable, comme on dit. Personne n'a parié sur le métier de Fye ?

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Niacy** : gentil toutou :) tiens, je te fais une gratouille derrière les oreilles. Et non, ce n'est pas un caniche pour notre cher Kuro.

**Evangelysta** : ronron accepté, mais attention, si tu sors les griffes je me fache :) Oui il a son petit caractère et il est en grand forme le petit Fye. Espérons que ça dure… espérons.

**Irissia** : eh bien, ça peut se prendre pour une déclaration ou pas. Fye a déjà dit ce genre de choses auparavant. Bref, on verra bien par la suite comment tout ça évolue :) J'en ai une petite idée, j'avoue…

**Kuroxfyechan** : Malheureusement, je suis au regret de te dire que pour les chiens, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! J'ai choisi quelque chose de plus… ludique.

**Arona** : hum… c'est une théorie intéressante, mais totalement… erronée ! Désolée, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Et assez… non, bref, je me tais avant de trop en dire.

**Aelin** : Rhoo, me serais-je mal exprimée ? Je te fais un petit résumé rapide. Fye pense que Nandra a menti au sujet du chien, qu'il cache un secret mais que ça n'a rien à voir avec les soi-disant vaccins ou capsules, et donc, il décide, plutôt que de laisser Nandra le mener par le bout du nez, de retrouver le chien et de le garder en otage pour l'échanger contre le retrait du bracelet de Kuro. Et il dit qu'il en a marre que tout le monde décide toujours à sa place de la façon dont il doit mener sa vie, et donc, à partir de maintenant, il fera les choses à sa manière, en pensant d'abord à lui. Voilà :)

Pour m'engueuler parce que je suis en retard, c'est en bas au milieu !!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Occupations**

Sorata s'arrêta devant une petite boutique à l'enseigne bariolée.

- C'est ici, dit-il au magicien avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer.

L'échoppe n'était pas très grande, et emplie d'une odeur douce, évoquant celle des sels de bain et du savon. Elle était divisée en trois parties. La première était réservée à l'accueil de la clientèle et comportait une rangée de fauteuils confortables, où des dames, toutes accompagnées de leur toutou favori, attendaient leur tour en discutant entre elles. Lorsque le blond et son compagnon firent leur apparition, les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Les deux hommes saluèrent à la cantonade et patientèrent tranquillement. Sorata donna un petit coup de coude au blond et lui adressa un clin d'œil entendu.

- Eh bien, dit-il à mi-voix, avec un grand sourire, je suis jaloux.

- Jaloux ?

- Tous les yeux de ces dames sont fixés sur vous. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que vous avez du succès.

Ce fut au tour du mage de sourire.

- Je me demande ce que penserait Arashi-san si elle vous entendait parler comme ça.

Le jeune homme verdit de manière sensible.

- Vous… n'allez rien lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Fye n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un homme sortait de l'arrière-boutique et s'avançait vers eux. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

- Je suppose que vous êtes la personne dont Sorata m'a parlé ? Je m'appelle Kozue Otonashi, et je suis le propriétaire de cet établissement.

_ Enchanté, Otonashi-san. Je m'appelle Fye.

Commençons tout de suite, si vous voulez. Je viens à peine d'ouvrir et, comme vous le voyez, la boutique est déjà pleine, il y a beaucoup de travail. Habituellement, c'est ma nièce qui m'aide ici, mais la pauvre petite est tombée malade. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous. Vous serez bien payé si vous acceptez de m'ôter cette épine du pied.

- Je veux bien vous aider, mais… que dois-je faire ?

- Comment ? Sorata ne vous a pas expliqué ?

- Je crains d'avoir oublié… dit l'intéressé d'un air gêné.

Otonashi se dirigea vers une partie de la pièce dissimulée par un grand rideau rose qu'il tira, pour révéler deux box pourvus chacun d'une table sur roulettes, d'un porte-manteau et d'un tabouret.

- Je suis coiffeur pour chiens, expliqua-t-il. Pensez-vous que ce travail est dans vos cordes ?

Il s'approcha du mage, lui prit le poignet, et lui retira son gant.

- Vous avez de belles mains, doigts fins et agiles, probablement. Que faisiez-vous avant ?

- Un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Je suis assez doué en cuisine.

- Vous avez déjà travaillé dans la coiffure ?

- Non, mais je pense que je m'en sortirai.

- Très bien, faisons un essai… voici votre première cliente.

Il lui montra une femme, accompagnée d'un petit caniche noir au poil dru et bouclé. Le magicien coup d'œil avec Kantaro, le grand lévrier blanc qui l'accompagnait partout depuis le matin, et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Coiffer des chiens, c'était une idée vraiment amusante, non ?

oO0Oo

Kurogane lança un regard torve au gros bouledogue noir affublé d'un foulard rouge en guise de collier qui était assis à côté de lui, qui répondait au nom de Ronin. Celui-ci lui répondit d'une œillade larmoyante, et le guerrier poussa un immense soupir. Depuis qu'il s'était séparé du mage, après le petit déjeuner, il parcourait les rues de Jalya avec cette créature baveuse attachée à ses talons, pour essayer de collecter des renseignements sur le château et ses habitants, particulièrement sur le roi Arsyam.

Il avait écumé pas mal de tavernes, offert quelques verres grâce au petit pécule que Sorata lui avait prêté, et beaucoup bavardé avec les habitants. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, il avait appris que le souverain était une personne charismatique, d'abord assez froid mais possédant un esprit indépendant, de l'autorité, le sens de la justice et assumant sa charge avec sérieux, dans le respect de ses sujets. Il semblait apprécié par son peuple, et le ninja ne trouva personne pour émettre plus que quelques molles critiques à son sujet.

Les lois étaient dures, les interdictions nombreuses, la police très présente, mais au fond, personne ne s'en plaignait. Chacun semblait y trouver son compte et, à bien y regarder, le brun ne voyait en effet pas matière être mécontent. Où qu'il aille, il ne croisait que des commerces florissants, aux étals bien achalandés. Les passants qu'il rencontrait sur sa route paraissaient tous en bonne santé et plutôt prospères. Leurs habits étaient corrects et propres, leur mine affairée mais confiante. Ces gens ne s'inquiétaient pas pour leur avenir. Il ne vit aucun mendiant, ni aucun miséreux de quelque sorte que ce soit. Jalya était une cité tranquille, où on menait ne existence paisible.

Selon les propos de l'un des aubergistes, il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Autrefois, le pays était gouverné par Joram, le frère aîné d'Arsyam. C'était un bon roi, soucieux du bien-être de ses sujets, et même s'il avait commis quelques erreurs, elles lui avaient été pardonnées car il avait su en tirer des leçons et instaurer un climat de stabilité à Kajara. Mais, dix ans plus tôt, une terrible maladie avait emporté presque toute la famille royale et le trône avait échu au cadet.

Les cinq premières années de son règne avaient été catastrophiques. Le nouveau souverain était avant tout un savant qui ne connaissait de la vie que ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de son laboratoire, et il avait éprouvé de profondes difficultés à se faire à sa nouvelle fonction. De plus, c'était un homme sans caractère, qui se laissait facilement influencer, et se montrait incapable de prendre des décisions importantes par lui-même. Il avait prêté l'oreille aux mauvaises personnes, laissé les nobles de son entourage gouverner à sa place, et en quelques mois, la situation du pays s'était considérablement détériorée. Il y avait eu plusieurs soulèvements populaires et deux très rudes saisons de famine qui avaient coûté de nombreuses vies.

Puis, subitement, Arsyam avait changé, presque du jour au lendemain. Il est devenu plus sûr de lui, plus fort, plus volontaire, et il avait enfin pris les choses en main. Ce brusque revirement de personnalité, ainsi que certaines de ses initiatives, avaient surpris le peuple, qui n'espérait plus rien de la couronne. Il avait dû se montrer persuasif pour effacer les réticences de ses sujets, en particulier lorsqu'il avait voulu imposer que tous les enfants soient scolarisés à l'Ecole Royale, loin de leurs familles. On l'avait taxé de farfelu, voire pire, quand il avait décrété qu'il était obligatoire de posséder un chien.

Son audace, son esprit d'innovation, ainsi que son dirigisme, n'étaient pas du goût de tout le monde, mais les voix de ses détracteurs s'étaient tues d'elles-mêmes quand sa nouvelle politique sociale et économique avait commencé à porter ses fruits. Le peuple vivait mieux, et la confiance était revenue en même temps que la prospérité.

- C'était peut-être à cause d'une plume, dit le ninja en se tournant vers son compagnon à quatre pattes. Peut-être qu'une plume est tombée dans ce pays et a modifié le caractère du roi. Mais c'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Jusqu'ici, dans tous les pays que nous avons traversés ou presque, les plumes avaient des effets plutôt pervers sur les gens qui les détenaient. Alors si cet Arsyam était un faible, comment aurait-il pu résister à l'influence néfaste d'une plume de la gamine ? Et surtout, pourquoi ça continue alors que toutes les plumes ont été détruites ?

- Wouf…

- Tu parles d'une réponse… grommela le brun en se levant de la borne sur laquelle il s'était assis pour faire une pause. Allez, on continue.

oO0Oo

Fye sortit du box, referma soigneusement le rideau derrière lui, et sourit aux femmes qui se tenaient dans la salle d'attente.

- Voilà, dit-il, j'ai terminé !

- Laissez-moi voir, Fye-san, dit Otonashi en écartant légèrement le tissu pour jeter un coup d'œil sur son travail. Oh ! Mais c'est… !!!

L'exclamation du toiletteur fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête de Mme Kobayashi, la propriétaire du caniche noir, qui n'était déjà pas très rassurée de savoir qu'un débutant allait s'occuper de l'apparence de son petit compagnon. Elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita à son tour.

- Choupinou ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à mon Choupinou !?

Elle écarta le rideau, et s'arrêta, interdite, le visage un peu rouge.

- Choupinou ! Oh ! Mon Choupinou ! Mais tu es… !!!

- Est-ce que ça vous plait, Kobayashi-san ? demanda le mage, pas le moins du monde inquiet.

- Mais c'est… superbe !!!

- Je suis ravi que vous aimiez.

Aussitôt, toutes les autres femmes voulurent voir et un petit attroupement se forma devant le box où Choupinou, peu habitué à être le centre d'intérêt d'une volée de ménagères surexcitées, tremblait un peu sur la table où il était resté attaché.

- Je veux que ce soit lui qui toilette mon Pochi ! dit une grand-mère qui tenait un petit animal aux yeux globuleux entre les bras.

- Moi aussi, dit une autre, je veux que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de mon Kuro !

Le mage éclata de rire.

- Je vais prendre celui-là, dit-il, encore hilare, en prenant la laisse d'un gros teckel à poils durs. Allez, viens, Kuro-chan, je vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu vas voir.

oO0Oo

Le soleil déclinait lorsque Kurogane et son chien reprirent le chemin de la maison de Sorata. En quelques heures de recherches, le ninja en avait appris beaucoup sur la ville de Jalya, le pays de Kajara, mais il n'avait pas vraiment avancé concernant l'affaire qui l'intéressait.

Dans l'après-midi, il avait poussé sa petite promenade jusqu'aux portes du château. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, celui-ci était composé de deux enceintes. La première, entourée d'une haute muraille, semblait abriter des bâtiments de fonction : corps de garde, terrains d'entraînement, etc. La seconde, abritée derrière de solides remparts, semblait presque entièrement occupée par une immense forteresse carrée dotée de quatre tours d'angle. Des sentinelles faisaient le pied de grue tout le long du chemin de ronde, à distance rapprochée les unes des autres. Elles étaient toutes armées de hallebardes et d'épées, et l'œil exercé du guerrier ne s'y trompa pas. Ces soldats étaient expérimentés et bien entraînés. La sécurité du roi était tout sauf négligée.

On entrait dans la citadelle par une haute porte, certainement fermée par une herse pendant la nuit. Un bataillon de soldats la surveillait attentivement, et l'accès à l'intérieur des fortifications semblait autorisé au public mais fortement réglementé. Il fallait montrer patte blanche, se laisser fouiller et fournir une raison valable pour être autorisé à passer, ainsi que le Kurogane l'avait constaté en observant les allées et venues pendant un moment.

Puis, poussé par la faim, il s'était décidé à rentrer. Beaucoup de questions s'agitaient dans son crâne, et il avançait d'un pas distrait, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, quand il sentit une main l'agripper et le tirer en arrière. Aussitôt, il se retourna pour foudroyer son agresseur du regard, prêt à se battre, mais ce fut pour découvrir un petit homme rondelet qui le fixait avec deux yeux exorbités.

- Attention, mon vieux, dit-il d'une voix tremblotante. Je ne te veux pas de mal mais tu étais si absorbé dans tes pensées que tu as failli ne pas les voir.

- Ne pas voir qui ?

L'obèse fit un geste du menton en direction d'un groupe de personnes qui remontaient la rue dans leur direction. Ils étaient une dizaine, et le ninja fut incapable de dire s'il s'agissait d'hommes ou de femmes car ils portaient tous de longues robes noires, frappées, sur la poitrine, d'une grande croix rouge. D'amples capuches dissimulaient complètement leur visage. Ils marchaient en rangs par deux, encadrés par leurs gardes, et les passants s'écartaient sur leur chemin et se rangeaient le long des murs avec des expressions craintives.

- Des prisonniers ? demanda Kurogane.

- Tu dois être étranger, toi, pour ne pas savoir ça, répondit le petit gros. Il ne s'agit pas de prisonniers, bien au contraire. Ce sont les scientifiques qui travaillent pour Sa Majesté. Ils sortent souvent de la ville pour aller faire… je ne sais quoi. Ils sont sûrement en route pour rentrer au château.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est effrayé alors ?

- Tu ne sais pas ? Mais d'où tu viens, toi ? De la lune ? Il est interdit de les approcher. Les gardes qui les accompagnent font partie du corps d'élite personnel de Sa Majesté, ce sont les plus puissants soldats. Quiconque tenterait de parler aux scientifiques ou même de les toucher serait emprisonné et sévèrement puni.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Ça, mon vieux, je n'en sais rien. Mais la loi est comme ça, et crois-moi, si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis, je te conseille de te tenir à l'écart de ces gens-là et de regarder devant toi quand tu te promènes dans la rue.

Le groupe passa à leur hauteur sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Après leur départ, les passants retournèrent à leurs occupations habituelles comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Lorsque le ninja regagna son logis et sa chambre, ce fut pour y trouver le mage qui sortait visiblement de la douche et n'était vêtu, en tout et pour tout, que d'une serviette enroulée autour de ses reins. Il l'accueillit d'un signe de la main et d'un petit sourire. Le brun le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il traversait la chambre, et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il était toujours affublé d'une légère claudication.

- Ta jambe te fait encore souffrir ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Fye en se laissant tomber sur son lit avec un petit soupir de lassitude. Mais je crois qu'elle ne guérira jamais complètement. Ma cheville a subi de trop gros dommages, je vais probablement boiter un peu pour le restant de mes jours. Tu as passé une bonne journée, Kuro-chan ?

- Je suis allé voir le château de plus près. Si c'est là qu'il faut aller pour récupérer ce chien, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Le roi de ce pays a l'air très attaché à sa petite personne. C'est bourré de soldats, et ce ne sont pas des débutants. J'ai déjà vu des forteresses moins armées que ça même en temps de guerre.

- C'est un peu bizarre, non ?

- Tu le penses aussi ? Si ce royaume est aussi tranquille que ses habitants le disent, alors pourquoi un tel déploiement de forces ?

- Peut-être que le roi Arsyam pense qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir et qu'il cherche à impressionner ses sujets. De cette façon, l'idée de se rebeller contre lui ne leur viendrait même pas à l'esprit.

- Peut-être… Ou alors peut-être que ce type a des choses à cacher.

- Il a sûrement des choses à cacher. Si on s'en tient à ce que Nandra-san m'a raconté sur lui, Arsyam est tout sauf un enfant de chœur. Je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure on peut croire à ce qu'elle a dit, mais il y a anguille sous roche, c'est sûr.

- Je suis d'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

- Il nous reste six jours. Observons encore les choses tranquillement demain. Mon nouveau travail a bien marché et j'ai été très bien payé. A ce rythme, demain soir, j'aurai fini de rembourser Sorata-san pour les chiens et notre nourriture. On pourra passer à l'action à ce moment là, non ?

- Au fait, c'est quoi ton travail ? Tu as l'air plutôt crevé.

Le mage lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Victime de mon succès ! Je fais un tabac comme toiletteur pour chiens.

- Tu… coiffes des chiens.

- Oui. Tu veux que je te fasse une petite coupe, Kuro-toutou ?

- Toi… grogna le ninja en brandissant son poing fermé. N'y pense même pas ! Si tu t'approches de moi je t'assomme !

- Dommage, soupira le blond avec une moue espiègle. Il parait que je suis très doué !

- Même pas en rêves, compris !?

Fye s'étendit sur le matelas et rabattit un pan de couverture sur lui, puis se mit à fixer le plafond d'un air absent. Les paupières lourdes, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et parut sur le point de s'endormir. Le brun vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- C'est si épuisant que ça de coiffer des chiens ?

Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, je n'en sais rien. J'ai passé une journée plutôt amusante mais je crois que je ne suis pas vraiment fait pour ce métier. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de l'odeur des produits ou à cause du bruit parce que les clientes n'arrêtent pas de bavarder, mais j'ai mal à la tête et je me sens plutôt fatigué.

- Ménage-toi, on va avoir besoin de toutes nos forces quand on passera à l'action. Et n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas encore totalement remis. Franchement… j'aurais préféré que tu restes à Argaï, juste pour cette fois.

- Je ne crois pas que cette femme me l'aurait permis, Kuro-chan. Et puis, tu ne fais que des bêtises quand j'ai le dos tourné.

- Ben voyons…

A son tour, Kurogane s'allongea avec un long soupir satisfait, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil étonné de son compagnon. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du brun de se laisser aller de cette manière quand ils étaient en voyage, et encore moins de s'autoriser à montrer des signes de fatigue.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, toi non plus. Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le magicien.

- Ouais. Mais j'ai passé la journée à marcher. J'ai les pieds en compote et je suis crevé. Apparemment, dans cette ville, il n'y a que les femmes qui ont le droit de flâner le nez en l'air. Les hommes doivent marcher vite, avec un air affairé, sinon ils se font regarder de travers. Alors j'ai dû passer mon temps à faire semblant d'être très occupé et faire un tas de détours pour qu'on ne me trouve pas un air suspect.

- Ça n'a pas dû être facile…

- Dis tout de suite que j'ai une tête suspecte…

Le mage éclata de rire.

- Mais non, Kuro-chan. Ta tête est très bien. Tu es vraiment très mignon.

- Je suis pas MIGNON !

- Mais si, tu es vraiment très…

- Redis-le et je te bâillonne.

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu n'as pas exactement le même genre de silhouette que les gens d'ici, ni la même attitude. Tu te fais forcément remarquer. Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs. Toutes ces dames du salon de coiffure ont très vite compris que j'étais étranger.

- Et c'est tant mieux.

- Ah ?

- Ouais. Non mais sérieusement, t'as vu leur tête ? Ils me sortent par les yeux avec leur air bien content, bien nourri, leur sourire là… On dirait qu'ils dorment debout. Franchement, le mage, si un jour tu te mets à leur ressembler, je te découpe en rondelles et je les file à manger au crapaud.

- Hyuuu, Kuro-sama est si effrayant !

Pour montrer à quel point il était terrifié, le magicien vint se blottir contre lui, sa tête reposant dans le creux de son épaule.

- Hé…

- Ne ronchonne pas, Kuro-chan, je suis vraiment fatigué.

- Je suis pas un oreiller.

- Il ne faut pas douter de toi comme ça, tu sais ? Tu remplis ce rôle à la perfection, je t'assure, répondit le blond, d'une voix ensommeillée.

- C'est pas ce que voulais… mffff, t'es un crétin, tu sais ça ?

Fye ne répondit pas. Il dormait déjà.


	13. Chapter 13 : Questions

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque. Palo, Paku, Pia, Pouna, Gaita, Nandra, Arsyam, Tan, Ren et Ranmaru sont à moi.

**Note** : Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de plus, là, sinon une chose qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec TRC ni avec les fics. Si vous avez l'occasion de voir l'anime Saiunkoku Monogatari, sautez dessus, c'est plein de bishônen, mais surtout, c'est drôlement bien.

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Evangelysta** : voilà le chapitre, un peu tard mais bon, au dernier moment ce que j'avais écrit ne me plaisait plus tant que ça et j'ai dû changer quelques paragraphes. Je m'applique alors ça prend du temps.

**Aelin** : on dit bien claudication, selon ce bon vieux Robert. Et si si, j'étais en retard. Ce soir aussi d'ailleurs, je suis en retard. Et demain je le serai probablement aussi car je travaille jusqu'à 19H.

**Arona** : merci, tu es gentille tout plein. Oui je me suis dit que le lévrier ça conviendrait parfaitement à Fye… Disons que ce que je n'aime pas, c'est faire des chapitres comme celui-là, où il ne se passe finalement pas grand-chose, même s'ils sont nécessaires pour poser l'ambiance quand ils arrivent dans un nouveau pays.

**Kuroxfyechan** : tsss, tout de suite… tu vois des choses là où il n'y en a pas :p Ok, Fye est quasiment nu sous sa couverture, mais Kuro, lui, est habillé et SUR la couverture. C'est une situation en tout bien tout honneur ! Innocente ! Presque. Pour la façon dont leur relation va évoluer… eh bien, on verra. J'ai plusieurs idées, je n'ai pas encore choisi parmi elles.

Pour me donner un nonos, c'est en bas au centre !!

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – Questions**

Une paire de ciseaux dans une main, un peigne dans l'autre, Fye retint un claquement de langue énervé quand le petit chien teigneux qu'il était en train de toiletter tenta, pour la énième fois, de lui happer un doigt au passage.

- Tu n'es pas très sage, toi, le sermonna-t-il à mi-voix.

Sans bien savoir pourquoi, il s'était réveillé plutôt grognon, ce jour-là. Et son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée par la suite. Ce genre d'état d'esprit ne lui correspondait pas vraiment, mais depuis le matin, tout allait de travers. Il s'était levé fatigué, comme s'il n'avait dormi que quelques minutes, il avait accumulé les maladresses, puis il s'était rendu à son travail en traînassant. Il avait trouvé mornes les rues qui lui avaient paru si colorées et animées la veille, les visages des passants qu'il croisait fades, et même le bleu du ciel lui avait paru grisâtre, voilé.

Et puis, il avait mal à la tête. Les bavardages des commères dans la salle d'attente filtraient à travers le rideau d'un rose écoeurant et l'agaçaient prodigieusement. Il était incapable de dire ce qui lui déplaisait le plus entre leurs voix haut perchées, leurs rires stupides, ou la teneur aberrante de leurs propos.

Il acheva son travail sur la bestiole récalcitrante et il sortit du box pour la rendre à sa propriétaire. Elle était en train de s'ébaubir sur l'énergie et la poigne dont leur souverain venait de faire preuve en augmentant les taxes sur les débits de boissons, et en particulier sur l'alcool. Les autres femmes en rajoutaient toutes avec véhémence. Selon elles, cela dissuaderait leurs maris d'aller traîner leurs coudes sur les comptoirs des tavernes. Une autre se réjouissait du nouvel impôt sur le blé, arguant que pendant que son époux, son frère et ses fils travailleraient d'arrache-pied afin de satisfaire les exigences des percepteurs, ils n'iraient pas courir la gueuse. Assis aux pieds de leurs maîtresses, les chiens paraissaient écouter la conversation avec attention, et parfois même approuver d'un hochement de tête.

Le mage observait tout cela d'un œil dubitatif, un sourire de façade accroché aux lèvres. Il aurait bien aimé connaître l'opinion des maris sur les sujets évoqués, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait des gens du peuple se réjouir de l'augmentation des taxes. Décidément, le monde de Kajara avait quelque chose de décalé qui le perturbait. La ville était prospère, les habitants paraissaient heureux, il y avait du travail pour chacun, l'atmosphère était sereine, et pourtant… tout était peut-être trop parfait.

_Peut-être que je suis trop méfiant_, se dit-il en s'emparant de sa victime suivante pour la poser sur l'autel à roulettes où son pelage serait sacrifié à coups de ciseaux. _Peut-être c'est moi qui ai une vision déformée de la vie à cause de mon histoire personnelle. J'ai vécu des moments très intenses et peut-être que je ne sais plus me contenter des plaisirs simples d'une existence normale, où on ne risque pas sa peau chaque fois qu'on ouvre une porte._

Un flot d'images lui revint en mémoire, de petits moments de paix qu'il avait eu la chance de partager avec ses compagnons, des souvenirs précieux. Des soirées au coin du feu, avec le ninja, la princesse, Shaolan et Mokona. Un moment passé à lézarder dans un rayon de soleil, au palais de Tomoyo. Un autre, dans la chambre de Kurogane, il avait un peigne à la main, ce jour-là également. Sa propre chambre, à Argaï, et une main posée sur son ventre. Un potager intéressant à bien des égards. Non, son jugement n'était pas à remettre en question. Il avait été capable d'éprouver du bonheur, lui aussi, en partageant ces petits bouts de vie quotidienne avec les gens qu'il aimait.

Tout en réfléchissant, il avait bien avancé son ouvrage et il y apportait la touche finale quand il entendit quelqu'un ronchonner en essayant d'être discret, dans le box voisin. Rassuré de constater qu'il existait au moins une personne, dans cette dimension, qui partage son humeur maussade, il se hâta de terminer et de rendre le toutou à sa propriétaire, puis il écarta le rideau de l'espace de travail voisin pour y jeter un œil.

Otonashi était là. Rouge, essoufflé, le bonhomme dardait un regard mauvais sur la… chose qui occupait la table de toilettage. _Enorme !_ fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit du mage en voyant la bête. Et hirsute. Et malodorant aussi…

- Un coup de main ? proposa-t-il charitablement à son patron.

- Ce n'est pas de refus.

Le blond repassa dans son propre box pour y prendre son matériel, puis revint aider son collègue. Le chien, car c'en était un, selon toute vraisemblance, devait bien peser ses quatre vingt kilos. Une tête monumentale, carrée, un corps épais, couvert d'un pelage fourni, si emmêlé qu'il formait de grosses nattes qui paraissaient impossibles à défaire, et, au milieu de cette fourrure crottée où quelques branchettes étaient restées coincées, deux yeux ronds comme des billes, noirs et brillants, un regard intelligent, une bonne grosse truffe humide.

- Je me demande à quelle race il appartient, dit le magicien, quelque peu déconcerté par l'apparence de l'animal.

- Allez savoir… On dirait un de ces chiens utilisés dans les montagnes pour effrayer les ours.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il est dans un état lamentable.

- Ça va nous prendre des heures, grommela Otonashi.

- Allons, ne soyez pas de mauvais poil, voyons.

Le toiletteur lui adressa un coup d'œil écoeuré.

- Vous avez de ces expressions…

- Je vais vous aider.

- Merci bien. On ne sera pas trop de deux, sur ce coup-là.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça va être… au poil.

- Mmmff…

Le blond allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de faire l'andouille, finalement. Avec un petit soupir, il se mit au travail.

Il leur fallut une bonne heure pour réussir à débroussailler le dos de l'animal, qui se montra d'une patience exemplaire. Et encore une heure, trois shampoings et d'innombrables coups de ciseaux plus tard, la chose ébouriffée et puante qui était entrée dans les box s'était transformée en un superbe chien de berger. Il paraissait d'ailleurs fort satisfait de sa métamorphose, et une lueur joyeuse dansait dans ses prunelles noires.

- Et voilà, dit Fye en le grattant derrière l'oreille, tu es tout beau maintenant, et tu sens bien meilleur. Je te remercie, tu as été très sage.

Le molosse battit de la queue et lui répondit d'une sorte de couinement qui ressemblait tellement à un merci que le magicien, un peu perplexe, lui répondit machinalement « de rien » avant de s'en aller trouver sa cliente suivante.

La matinée, déjà bien entamée, finit de s'écouler rapidement et Otonashi annonça l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Fye déclina son invitation pour un repas en famille et quitta la boutique. Il avait envie d'un peu de calme et de solitude et ses oreilles résonnaient encore des bavardages ineptes des commères. Et puis, il était encore tracassé et d'assez mauvaise humeur, bien que le dur labeur du matin l'ait un peu revigoré.

Il marcha un moment dans les rues, sans but précis, et ses errances le menèrent sur la placette où il s'était arrêté avec le ninja le soir de leur arrivée en ville. Il sourit en voyant que le brun était là, assis sur le dossier du banc, en train de manger.

- Bon appétit, Kuro-chan ! dit-il joyeusement en s'approchant.

- Mmm.

- Bon appétit, Ro-chan, ajouta-t-il en donnant une caresse au bouledogue noir occupé à ronger un os.

Kantaro, son lévrier blanc, couina de jalousie et il sortit quelques biscuits de sa poche pour les lui donner.

- Bon appétit, Kan-chan.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas faim ? demanda le guerrier.

- Pas pour l'instant. Ce soir peut-être…

- Tu dois te nourrir.

- Je sais, mais tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on fasse ça au milieu de la rue, si ?

- C'est vrai que, déjà que les gens nous regardent bizarrement… convint le ninja.

Fye s'assit à son tour et observa un instant de silence, sa prunelle fixée rêveusement sur les deux chiens plongés dans une petite sieste digestive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda le brun.

- Mais rien.

- C'est ça, répondit Kurogane avec un peu de sècheresse dans la voix.

- Kuro-chan…

- Bah, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'énerve. Je devrais avoir l'habitude…

Le magicien se tourna vers lui, vit son air renfrogné et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en posant un doigt sur le pli contrarié qui s'était formé entre les sourcils de son compagnon.

- Allez, ne fais pas la tête.

- Je ne fais pas la tête.

- Si, tu fais la tête.

- Non !

- Si.

- Non !

- Oh mais si, tu fais la tête.

- Si tu continues, c'est à toi que je vais faire une tête, grogna le ninja.

- Oh !? s'amusa le mage. Parce que tu crois que tu es capable de me faire du mal ?

- Mais oui !? Et comment que j'en suis capable ! Je pourrais te réduire en bouillie si je le voulais.

- Mais tu ne le veux pas ?

- Non, mais si tu conti…

- Parce que tu m'aimes…

- Arghhhhh

- … bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser une absurdité pareille ?

- Tu m'aimes bien, Kuro-chan, inutile de nier.

- Je ne t'aime pas du tout.

- C'est très vilain de mentir, allez, avoue…

- Je n'avouerai pas.

- Même sous la torture ?

- Même sous la torture.

- Je vois… dit Fye, l'air pensif. Si tu refuses d'avouer…

- C'est qu'il n'y a rien à avouer.

- … ça veut dire…

- Tu m'écoutes là ?

- … que tu as des pensées inavouables à mon sujet.

- Hein !? Mais non mais ça va pas !?

- Vraiment, Kuro-chan, je ne te savais pas si pervers…

- Mais je suis pas pervers, crétin de mage !

- Alors tu veux dire… que ce genre de pensées, c'est tout à fait normal quand on est amoureux ?

- A… mou… reux !? Amoureux !? T'es complètement cinglé ! Je NE suis PAS amoureux de toi !!! hurla le ninja, s'attirant des regards scandalisés de la part des deux mémés qui traversaient la place.

Fye baissa tristement le menton, sans cesser de poser sur son compagnon son regard qui avait pris une expression douloureuse.

- Alors… c'est vrai ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton peiné.

Le guerrier poussa un énorme soupir. Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible, celui-là, quand il était comme ça !

- Bien sûr que si, je…

- Ah !!

- … t'apprécie, en tant qu'équipier.

- Ah.

- Bon, d'accord, c'est un peu plus que ça.

- Un peu plus que ça c'est comment ?

- N'abuse pas de la situation, le mage.

- D'accord, capitula le blond avec un petit sourire satisfait, tout en reluquant le sandwich à demi dévoré de son compagnon. Je peux goûter ?

- T'aimeras pas ça. Il y a du poisson cru dedans.

- Ieuuuurk.

- Non, c'est plutôt bon.

- Kuro-chan ?

- Mmmm…

- J'ai entendu parler un chien, ce matin.

- Il a dit quoi ?

- Il a dit merci.

- C'était un chien poli.

- Ça ne te surprend pas ?

- Ça devrait ?

- …

- Je te rappelle quand même que, dans nos rencontres les plus récentes, il y avait des nours, des naigles, des narmottes, et qu'un crapaud qui parle m'a aidé à sauver tes fesses à Argaï. Sans parler d'une bande de fleurs… A côté d'eux, un chien qui parle n'a pas grand-chose de singulier.

- Je suppose que tu as raison.

- Mais… ?

- Mais… Je ne sais pas. J'ai un sentiment étrange à propos de ce monde. Les gens, les chiens… Tout est bizarre ici. Tu ne penses pas ?

- Je n'ai pas entendu de chiens faire la conversation, par contre, j'ai entendu les gens, et effectivement, je crois qu'il se passe des choses anormales ici.

En guise de réponse, le mage se leva, aussitôt imité par Kantaro.

- Je dois retourner au travail.

- Déjà ? Tu viens à peine d'arriver.

- Je ne suis pas venu directement, j'ai flâné un peu en ville.

A son tour, le ninja sauta du banc.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Je le savais, tu t'ennuies sans moi !

- Alors là, pas du tout. C'est juste que je vais dans la même direction que toi.

- Si tu le dis, Kuro-chan, fit le blond avec un énorme sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, cachés dans l'ombre des arcades d'une maison, les deux voyageurs observaient la devanture bariolée d'une boutique. Trois femmes firent leur apparition, accompagnées de leurs toutous, et poussèrent la porte vitrée pour entrer. Le magicien poussa un soupir désespéré.

- Otonashi-san vient juste d'ouvrir et la salle d'attente est déjà pleine…

- Je croyais que tu aimais bien ce travail.

- Oh, le travail en lui-même est assez amusant. Mais les conversations de ces dames n'ont rien de passionnant. Et en plus, Kuro-chan, ajouta Fye sur le ton de la confidence, elles me tripotent.

- Elles te tr… tu plaisantes ?

Le rire clair et la pupille espiègle du magicien lui répondirent.

- Crétin, grogna-t-il.

- Oui, Kuro-chan ! A ce soir ! Et… sois prudent.

- Ouais.

Il suivit le blond des yeux tandis qu'il traversait la rue et pénétrait, à son tour, dans la boutique. A travers la vitrine, il le vit saluer les clientes, prendre un petit chien dans ses bras, puis disparaître derrière un paravent. Il resta encore un moment à observer le magasin, mais il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Fye était préoccupé, à n'en pas douter. En général, c'était la raison qui le poussait à le provoquer comme il l'avait fait tout au long de sa pause déjeuner. Sauf les fois où il le faisait juste pour le plaisir de l'énerver, parce qu'il aimait ça et qu'il n'était qu'un crétin. _Quelle que soit la raison, ça l'aura au moins fait sourire. Il n'a plus beaucoup souri depuis que j'ai ce truc au poignet_, pensa le ninja en regardant le bracelet noir.

Il n'était pas inquiet pour son compagnon. Le soir de leur arrivée à Kajara, le mage lui avait fait clairement part de ses intentions, de sa détermination, et le guerrier avait aimé ce qu'il avait entendu. Loin d'être affaibli par les nombreuses difficultés qu'il avait dû affronter, Fye semblait s'être endurci et paraissait plus décidé que jamais à se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Mais si l'état d'esprit de son équipier ne le préoccupait pas, son attitude, en revanche, le laissait pensif. La nuit précédente, il avait été réveillé plusieurs fois par le blond qui s'était endormi contre lui et s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il l'avait trouvé agrippé à sa tunique, le front couvert de transpiration, les traits crispés, en plein cauchemar. Le passé lui avait appris que les mauvais rêves du mage étaient la manifestation de son instinct, qu'ils ne venaient le hanter que lorsque qu'il était, consciemment ou non, profondément perturbé. C'était un avertissement dont il fallait tenir compte. Au matin, il l'avait questionné à ce sujet mais il n'avait pas été capable de lui répondre. Il ne se souvenait de rien, mais il était fatigué, bougon, ce qui confirmait qu'il ne s'était pas correctement reposé.

Kurogane se tourna vers le bouledogue qui leva sur lui un regard interrogateur et larmoyant.

- Réfléchissons un peu. Le mage n'est pas du genre à s'étonner d'entendre parler un chien, ou un crapaud, ou même des fleurs. Pourtant, il a jugé bon de me signaler qu'un chien l'avait remercié et il est resté à vous observer pendant un bon moment, tout à l'heure. Donc… Hé, le poilu, est-ce que tu es capable de parler ?

Ronin, qui l'avait écouté attentivement, pencha la tête sur le côté, remua le moignon qui lui servait de queue, et émit un bref aboiement.

- Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

Nouvel aboiement. Mais ça ne voulait rien, tous les chiens de toutes les dimensions remuaient la queue et se montraient démonstratifs quand leur maîtres s'adressaient à eux. Il fallait trouver quelque chose de plus probant.

- Si tu comprends ce que je dis, cligne des yeux… trois fois.

Aussitôt, l'animal cligna des paupières ainsi qu'il l'avait demandé.

- D'accord. Donc tu comprends ce que je dis et tu sais compter jusqu'à trois. Pas mal, pour un clebs. T'es allé à l'école ?

Il avait posé la question par moquerie, mais il fut surpris de voir que les paupières du chien s'abaisser et se relever à trois reprises.

- Sérieusement ? Y a des écoles pour chiens dans ce monde ?

Cette fois, Ronin répondit en secouant la tête.

- Mouais, bon… t'es allé à l'école mais il n'y a pas d'écoles pour chiens. Peut-être que c'est ton ancien maître qui t'a donné des leçons ? Tu avais bien un maître avant moi ?

- « Oui »

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il est mort ?

- « Non »

- Il t'a abandonné ?

- « Non »

- Alors quoi ? Il est en prison ?

- « Oui »

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour se retrouver en taule ? Il a marché sur les pieds des scientifiques du roi ? demanda le ninja en se rappelant sa petite mésaventure de la veille.

- « Non »

- Alors il fait quoi ? On ne met pas les gens en prison pour rien. Il a dit du mal du roi ? Il a piqué des trucs ? Il a tué quelqu'un ?

Le chien fit signe que non pour chacune des questions, puis s'assit sur son derrière, l'air un peu perplexe. Kurogane comprit qu'il cherchait le moyen de lui expliquer quelque chose, sans toutefois y parvenir. Au bout de quelques instants, l'animal se leva, s'approcha de lui, attrapa délicatement le bas de son pantalon entre ses dents et tira dessus.

- Tu veux que je te suive, c'est ça ?

Sans prendre la peine de « répondre », Ronin partit d'un trot gaillard en direction du château. Le guerrier lui emboîta le pas. Il remonta l'avenue principale puis s'arrêta à l'entrée de la grande esplanade qui s'étendait devant les fortifications. Le bouledogue, tourna la tête de tous les côtés, cherchant visiblement quelque chose qu'il ne trouva pas. Il se contenta de s'asseoir et de lever les yeux vers le ninja.

- Quoi ? Il faut attendre, c'est ça ?

Trois clignements de paupières lui répondirent.

- Hé ben attendons, dit le brun avec un petit soupir, en s'adossant au mur d'une maison. Mais tu sais, on ne va pas pouvoir rester très longtemps, sinon les gens vont se demander ce que je fabrique.

Ne sachant pas à quoi il devait s'intéresser pour comprendre les agissements de son compagnon à quatre pattes, il se mit à observer les allées et venues sur la place. Il n'y vit rien de particulier. La charrette d'un maraîcher passa, remplie de légumes frais, un groupe de femmes s'arrêta un moment pour discuter, un bataillon de soldat remonta la rue en direction de la forteresse… la plupart des gens ne faisaient que traverser, et de toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Une femme, tenant sa fille par la main, se dirigea vers le château. En la voyant, Ronin se leva et alla donner un petit coup de langue sur la main de la fillette qui eut un petit rire et lui gratouilla les oreilles avant de s'éloigner.

Mais pendant que le ninja montait ainsi la garde, peu à peu, son esprit s'imprégnait des bruits de la ville : le claquement des sabots des chevaux sur le pavé, le son désagréable des roues ferrées des carrioles, des bavardages, une bagarre… Un bagarre ?

Son esprit, habitué à l'agitation des rues de son pays et de nombre de dimensions qu'il avait visitées, ne réagit pas immédiatement à cette information. Mais ici, à Kajara, entendre le son d'un poing en train de s'écraser sur une joue, le grognement d'un combattant, avaient quelque chose d'insolite. Intrigué, il se laissa guider par son ouïe jusqu'à l'entrée d'une impasse. Quatre silhouettes se tenaient dans la pénombre. Un garçon, pas très grand mais bien charpenté, faisait face, semblait-il, à trois agresseurs.

- Je vous dis la vérité ! lança-t-il avec véhémence. Je les ai vus !

Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Cette voix… Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà entendue par le passé.

- Comme si on allait te croire, rétorqua l'un des trois autres.

- Ouais, tu sais comment on les appelle, les gens comme toi ? ricana celui qui se tenait à côté de lui. Des traîtres !

- C'est vous, les traîtres, gronda le premier.

- Enfoiré ! cria le dernier.

Un coup partit, puis un autre. Le garçon qui était seul face à trois adversaires était rapide et bien plus fort que ses opposants, nota l'œil exercé et attentif du ninja. La suite lui prouva qu'il avait raison, car, quelques minutes plus tard, il demeurait seul debout. A ses pieds, trois abrutis couverts de bosses gémissaient en ramassant leurs dents éparpillées sur le pavé, tandis que leurs chiens leur tournaient autour en gémissant.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le vainqueur remarqua la silhouette du guerrier, adossé contre le mur à l'entrée de l'impace. Il passa entre ses victimes, non sans leur distribuer quelques dernières petites caresses, du bout du pied, et vint se planter devant Kurogane, un air bravache sur le visage, un sourire provocateur au coin des lèvres.

- Alors, le vieux, toi aussi tu veux te battre ?


	14. Chapter 14 : Intrusion

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque.

**Note** : Bon, euh… voilà quoi… ça pouvait pas durer…

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Niacy** : Oh, alors là, Nini, tu me fais de la peine ! Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de faire une chose aussi horrible à de petits enfants !? Comment ça j'ai déjà détruit une dimension remplie d'adorables petits nours à l'aide d'une atroce maladie et même Fye a failli y passer ? Hum, oué, bon, d'accord, c'est vrai, je pourrais faire un truc aussi cruel. Mais tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je confirme ou infirme ta théorie, si ? Allez, Sherlock, au boulot, récolte des indices et trouve la clef de l'énigme. Et jette tes chewing-gums à la poubelle stp.

**Irissia** : Je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusée en écrivant ce petit dialogue entre Kuro et Fye. Et pour le gamin, bah… comme dit Kuro dans ce chapitre, un frimeur reste un frimeur.

**Kuroxfyechan** : Eh bien merci :) Bon par contre, dans ce chapitre, un peu moins d'humour. Il ne faut pas en abuser non plus, on est pas là pour rigoler, non mais !

Pour les hypothèses, les hyperboles, les hippies, les hippopotames, l'hypnose, le hip-hop, et hip hip hip hourra, c'est en bas au centre (non j'ai toujours pas arrêté la moquette) !!

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Intrusion**

Kurogane fronça dangereusement les sourcils face au garçon qui le toisait d'un œil arrogant. Il l'avait déjà rencontré, du moins son double, dans d'autres dimensions, et, une nouvelle fois, il avait devant lui la confirmation vivante du fait que les personnalités ne variaient guère d'un monde à l'autre. Un frimeur restait un frimeur.

- Alors, le vieux, répéta celui-ci, tu cherches la bagarre ?

- Non, pas spécialement, répondit platement l'ancêtre en question.

- T'as peur, avoue !

- Ne raconte pas de conneries, gamin.

- Alors pourquoi tu veux pas te battre ?

Le ninja croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne me bats pas sans une bonne raison de le faire.

- Je peux t'en donner une, si tu veux, ricana le gosse.

Le brun soupira, à la fois agacé et amusé. Il avait sûrement été comme ça, lui aussi, quand il était plus jeune.

- Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu te battais avec ceux-là, fit-il en montrant du menton les trois victimes précédentes de son interlocuteur, qui étaient en train d'essayer de se défiler discrètement.

- Ils comprennent rien. Ils sont pas les seuls d'ailleurs. Personne comprend rien dans cette ville.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre ?

- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

- Ça m'intéresse.

- Si tu y tiens… J'essayais de faire rentrer dans leurs crânes d'œufs que leur cher roi est pas aussi parfait qu'ils le pensent, et qu'il se passe des trucs vraiment louches ici. Mais ils sont tellement bornés…

- Des trucs louches ?

- Dis donc, toi. Tu serais pas un espion du roi, par hasard ?

- Non. Je suis étranger. Je ne suis en ville que depuis deux jours.

- Alors en quoi ça t'intéresse, ce qui se passe dans cette ville ?

_Bon_, pensa le guerrier en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, _si ça commence comme ça, on ne va pas y arriver_.

- Eh, gamin, comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas chien ?

Le garçon appuya du doigt sur un renflement dans les plis de sa chemise et un petit aboiement se fit entendre, étouffé par le tissu.

- Tu t'es battu avec un chien planqué dans tes vêtements ? C'était plutôt risqué pour lui, tu ne crois pas ?

- J'aurais pas laissé ces nuls le toucher…

Le ninja le détailla longuement. Malgré son air sûr de lui et son sourire insolent, il n'avait pas si bonne mine que ça. Il tremblait légèrement sur ses jambes, ses traits étaient tirés et anémiés.

- Allez viens, petit, je te paye un repas en échange de ton histoire. Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a rien avalé depuis trois jours.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? répliqua l'adolescent, un peu gêné.

- Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Amène-toi.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Ryûoh !

- Kurogane.

Ils quittèrent l'impasse, retrouvèrent l'avenue principale et la descendirent un moment avant de tourner dans une rue transversale et de marcher encore un peu pour s'arrêter devant une boutique où le ninja frappa au carreau.

- Voilà, Minase-san, dit Fye en remettant un petit chien à sa propriétaire, avant de se tourner vers le guerrier qui venait de toquer à la vitrine, de lui sourire et de lui faire signe d'attendre une minute.

Il passa dans l'arrière-boutique où Otonashi était en train de faire les comptes de la journée. L'homme lui tendit une petite liasse de billets.

- Voici votre paye, Fye.

- Merci beaucoup. Avec ça je vais pouvoir finir de rembourser ce que je dois à Sorata-san et Arashi-san.

- Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, et vous vous êtes vite fait une petite réputation auprès de ces dames. Mon carnet de rendez-vous est déjà plein pour toute la semaine, grâce à vous.

- Comment se porte votre nièce ?

- Mieux, mais elle n'est pas encore prête à revenir travailler. Alors je serais vraiment très content si vous pouviez rester encore quelques jours.

- C'est que… j'ai quelques affaires à régler en ville et…

- Au moins demain ? S'il vous plait ?

- D'accord. Je vous dois bien ça, vous m'avez rendu un grand service en acceptant de me donner cet emploi.

- Je ne sais pas qui a rendu service à l'autre.

- Est-ce que je peux partir un peu plus tôt ce soir ?

- Mais oui, faites donc.

- Merci, Otonashi-san, et à demain.

L'affaire réglée, le mage quitta le magasin et traversa la rue jusqu'aux arcades pour rejoindre son compagnon et le garçon, qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

- Tu es…

- Ryûoh !

- Enchanté, je suis Fye.

- On allait manger un morceau, tu viens ? demanda le ninja.

- Je viens et j'invite, répondit le blond en montrant une petite auberge du doigt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés devant des assiettes bien remplies.

- Où est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés, tous les deux ? demanda le magicien en vidant la plus grande partie du contenu de la sienne dans celle du ninja.

- Tu ne manges pas, Fye ? demanda le gamin.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

- Ce gosse traînait près du château. Il prétend que des choses bizarres se passent dans cette ville.

- Hé, je prétends rien du tout. C'est la vérité.

- Quel genre de choses ?

- Des gens disparaissent, répondit Ryûoh en baissant la voix. Mais c'est pas le plus bizarre. Le lendemain de leur disparition, c'est comme si personne se rappelait d'eux. Comme si tout le monde les avait oubliés.

- Alors comment tu peux savoir si des gens disparaissent, si personne ne les cherche ? demanda le ninja. A moins de connaître personnellement tous les habitants de la ville…

- C'est que… j'ai vu des trucs.

- Des trucs ? s'étonna le blond entre deux gorgées de thé.

- L'autre nuit, j'étais sur les toits…

- On se demande bien ce que tu faisais là, ricana le ninja.

- … et j'ai vu des hommes du roi, des soldats, entrer dans une maison. Ils ont emmené toute la famille qui vivait là, le mari, la femme, et deux enfants. Je les ai suivis jusqu'à une entrée dérobée du château. Et le lendemain… il y avait une nouvelle famille qui vivait à leur place, comme si de rien n'était.

- Et ces gens, tu sais où on les a conduits exactement ?

- Non, j'en sais pas plus. Je suis fort mais je suis pas cinglé au point d'essayer d'entrer seul dans la forteresse. C'est pour ça que j'essayais de recruter d'autres garçons pour venir avec moi enquêter en douce, mais quand je raconte des histoires comme ça, personne me croit. Ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais tombé sur la tête et ils essaient de me rosser.

- Tu joues un jeu dangereux, observa le mage. Si ce que tu dis est vrai…

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai !

- … et si tes propos arrivent aux oreilles des soldats, tu risques d'avoir de gros ennuis.

- Je sais. Seulement… il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! Est-ce que vous allez m'aider ?

- Toute cette histoire ne nous regarde pas, répondit le ninja. On n'est pas venus pour faire la révolution dans ce pays.

- Mais… vous êtes pas non plus venus juste pour coiffer des chiens ou vous balader en ville, objecta Ryûoh. Le vieux, t'étais en train d'espionner le château tout à l'heure, non ?

- Est-ce que tu connais un moyen d'y entrer sans passer par la porte principale ? demanda Fye.

- Hé, le mage… tu ne vas quand même pas…

- On avait dit qu'on irait, Kuro-chan. Une fois qu'on sera entrés, rien ne nous en empêche de jeter un coup d'œil pour essayer de savoir ce que sont devenus ces gens.

- Il y a un moyen, répondit le garçon. Mais on pourra seulement l'utiliser pour entrer, et on risque retrouver coincés à l'intérieur.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous, dit fermement le brun.

- Quoi !?

- Il a raison, renchérit son équipier.

- Mais… pourquoi ? Je suis fort !

Le regard du mage s'accrocha au sien et il lui sourit gentiment. Ryûoh tenta de résister un moment à l'intensité de la prunelle posée sur lui, puis finit par rougir légèrement et baisser le menton.

- Tu es fort, c'est vrai, lui dit Fye. Mais puisque tu appartiens à ce monde, tu ne dois pas t'impliquer directement. Nous, nous serons bientôt partis, alors ça ne fait rien si nous sommes considérés comme des criminels. Tandis que toi, tu ne te peux pas te le permettre, n'est-ce pas, Ryûoh-kun ?

- Mais je…

- Et puis, que deviendrait ce petit animal que tu caches dans ta chemise, si tu te faisais prendre ?

- D'accord, capitula le gamin avec un coup d'œil rancunier au magicien. Je me tiendrai à carreau.

- Merci d'être aussi compréhensif. Kuro-chan et moi, nous allons rentrer pour nous reposer un peu. Retrouvons-nous sous les arcades en face de la boutique, vers minuit. Cela te convient ?

- Ouais, j'y serai.

Fye régla l'addition et ils se séparèrent. Les deux voyageurs reprirent le chemin de la maison de Sorata, leurs chiens sur les talons. Une fois seuls dans leur chambre, le ninja déroula le bandage autour de son poignet et le tendit à son compagnon, qui prit son repas sans se faire prier.

- A quoi tu pensais avec ce gosse ? demanda le brun, quand il eut terminé.

- Il peut nous être utile mais je ne tiens pas non plus à ce qu'il reste trop près de nous.

- Tu te méfies de lui ?

- Je ne crois pas aux rencontres dues au hasard, Kuro-chan.

- Au fait, comment t'as su qu'il planquait le chien dans sa chemise ?

- Je l'ai vu bouger. Et pour changer de sujet, Sorata-san et Arashi-san ne sont pas là ?

- Ils ont dit qu'ils ne seraient pas là de la nuit. Il a une cérémonie je-sais-pas-quoi au temple où elle est miko.

- Ça nous facilitera les choses pour sortir discrètement. Je vais essayer de dormir un peu en attendant.

Le mage jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Le soleil était à son couchant. Il avait le temps de prendre quelques heures de repos avant leur rendez-vous avec Ryûoh. Il arrangea son oreiller, tira sa couverture sur lui et chercha une position confortable. Kurogane s'assit à même le sol, près de lui, adossé à la cloison, son sabre à portée de main, et le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Le ninja ferma les yeux et s'efforça de faire le vide dans son esprit. En deux jours, ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un iota pour trouver le chien qui les intéressait. Leur petite expédition nocturne allait être leur premier mouvement dans cette mission. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à rater leur coup. S'ils parvenaient à rassembler suffisamment de renseignements, ils pourraient peut-être passer véritablement à l'action dès le lendemain. Et dans deux jours ou trois, tout serait terminé et ils seraient de retour à Argaï.

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout ne sera pas aussi simple ? Le mage a raison, quelque chose dans ce pays ne tourne pas rond du tout, et j'ai dans l'idée qu'on va se retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou avant d'avoir le temps de dire « ouf ». Et s'il est inquiet au point de ne pas pouvoir dormir,_ pensa-t-il en écoutant la respiration de son voisin, qui indiquait que celui-ci, malgré son attitude détendue, ne s'était pas assoupi, _je ne dois pas me relâcher non plus. _Comme pour répondre à ses réflexions, Fye tendit la main vers lui et effleura le bracelet noir du bout de ses doigts, qu'il laissa ensuite courir légèrement sur la peau du poignet de son compagnon. Le brun se tourna vers lui.

- Tu penses trop à ce truc. Tu ferais mieux de dormir.

- J'aimerais bien, mais le sommeil me fuit. Il est trop tôt, il y a encore de la lumière dehors.

- Ça ne te gênait pas quand tu faisais la sieste à Argaï en plein milieu de la journée.

- C'était un peu différent, non ?

- Probablement.

- Je me demande s'ils vont bien, Gaita et les petits.

- Ils vont sûrement bien.

- Ils doivent s'inquiéter…

- Mais on n'y peut rien.

Le blond ne répondit pas et le silence revint dans la chambre. Au bout de quelques minutes, le ninja sentit la main qui était restée posée sur son bras se faire plus lourde et il comprit que son compagnon s'était enfin endormi. A son tour, il se décida à migrer sur le lit. Il devait se reposer correctement, car la nuit qui les attendait serait longue et probablement difficile.

Un moment plus tard, Fye sourit sans ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour savoir qu'il faisait désormais très noir dans la chambre. Le corps étendu à côté du sien dégageait de la chaleur, et il se blottit contre lui. En réponse, le ninja remua et il n'osa plus bouger de peur de le réveiller. Il se sentait bien et il s'apprêtait à replonger dans le sommeil, quand, soudain, quelque chose changea.

Le guerrier s'agita à nouveau et se tourna sur le côté. Sa main, étrangement froide, se posa sur la sienne et se mit à la serrer, un peu trop fort. Il tenta de se dégager, mais l'étreinte qui le retenait prisonnier était ferme et de plus en plus douloureuse. La respiration du brun, qui allait et venait dans ses cheveux, devint, elle aussi, glaciale, et son odeur changea pour une autre, connue également, et redoutée.

- Tu dois le faire, murmura une voix qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre, près de son oreille. Tu dois le faire, Fye, ainsi que tu l'as promis.

Un frisson de terreur pure le parcourut. Il tenta de s'éloigner de son équipier, mais ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir, il était paralysé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine.

- Lâchez-moi… Ashura-oh ! souffla-t-il, d'une voix où perçait une pointe d'affolement.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment le roi de Seles était-il parvenu à s'introduire dans le corps de Kurogane ? C'était incroyable, irréalisable, et pourtant, cette présence froide, ces intonations, ces propos… l'identité de l'homme qui s'adressait à lui ne faisait aucun doute.

- Tu dois le faire. Tu as donné ta parole.

- Non ! grogna le blond en se débattant vainement. Vous n'êtes pas ici ! Lâchez-moi et partez !

- Ne fais pas l'enfant.

Avec horreur, Fye sentit son propre corps lui échapper, agir de lui-même, se modifier. Ses crocs de vampire se mirent à pousser et des griffes tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir apparurent au bout de ses doigts. L'étreinte sur son poignet était maintenant si puissante qu'elle semblait vouloir lui briser les os. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager mais ses muscles le trahirent : il était impuissant à bouger, fut-ce un orteil.

- Il est inutile de résister, dit Ashura, toujours très calme. Tu ne peux pas aller contre ton destin.

- Si, je le combattrai de toutes mes forces !

- Quelles forces ? ricana l'autre. Regarde-toi… tu n'es plus que la moitié d'un mage et ta vie dépend de la présence de cet homme aux yeux rouges. Sans lui, tu es incapable de survivre. S'il n'était pas là pour veiller sur toi, tu serais déjà mort dix fois. Tu es faible, Fye. Mais malgré cela, tu dois tenir ta promesse. Fais-le maintenant !

- Non !!

- Pourquoi résister ? Tu me fais de la peine tu sais ?

- Laissez-moi !!

- Te laisser ? Oh non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu avais dit que tu reviendrais, et je t'ai attendu, mais tu tardais tellement que je suis venu te chercher. J'ai été assez patient. Il est temps, fais-le.

- Je refuse, dit le mage d'une voix déterminée. Je vous ai promis de revenir à Seles pour vous, et je reviendrai.

- Je ne te crois plus.

- Je tiendrai parole. Relâchez Kurogane ! Il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. Il n'est pas question que j'essaie de vous atteindre à travers lui. Je ne veux pas le blesser.

- Tu te soucies encore de lui ? Tu es trop gentil. Tu l'as toujours été. Mais il ne faut pas, Fye. Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'univers fonctionne, tu devrais le savoir. Tu dois devenir plus fort, endurcir ton cœur. Pense à toi plutôt que de penser aux autres.

- A quoi cela servira, si c'est pour me retrouver seul ?

- Tu es né pour être seul. C'est ton destin. Allez, fais ce que tu dois faire.

- Non !!

- Je vois… C'est vraiment à cause de cet homme, n'est-ce pas ? Tu tiens à lui.

- Non ! Je… dépends de lui, vous le savez bien !

- Ne mens pas, Fye. Pas à moi. Je vous ai vus ensemble, n'oublie pas. J'ai vu comment vous vous protégiez mutuellement. Tu crois en lui, il t'a rendu espoir. Mais il n'est pas aussi fort qu'il le prétend, tu sais ? Il mourra, comme les autres. Il t'abandonnera, comme ils l'ont tous fait, ou tu le détruiras, ainsi que tu as détruit les autres. Dois-je te faire une liste de toutes les vies qui ont été perdues par ta faute ?

- Vous vous trompez, Ashura-oh. Il est vraiment fort, il saura se protéger de moi ! Il ne me laissera jamais lui faire du mal !

- Tu crois ? Alors regarde.

Contre sa volonté, la tête du mage se tourna sur le côté. Un rayon de lune traversa la fenêtre pour éclairer le visage de l'homme qui était allongé à ses côtés. Même s'il était possédé par l'esprit du roi, il s'agissait bien de Kurogane, et il était toujours endormi. Il parlait, il le maintenait immobile, d'une poigne d'acier, et pourtant ses paupières étaient closes, sa respiration paisible.

- Réveille-toi, Kuro-chan ! Réveille-toi !!

- Regarde, dit Ashura, tu le détruiras, assurément. En un seul geste, sans hésitation.

Ce fut rapide. La main du magicien s'éleva d'elle-même et s'abattit sur son compagnon. Il ne sentit aucune résistance quand ses griffes transpercèrent la peau du ninja, juste sous sa mâchoire. Un flot de sang jaillit et se répandit sur les draps. Le brun ouvrit les yeux et posa sur son agresseur un regard qui ne lui appartenait pas. Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire absurde, satisfait.

- Et voilà, dit le roi, parlant toujours par la bouche du guerrier. Il est mort. Tu l'as tué. Cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu étais venu me retrouver, ainsi que tu l'avais promis. Est-ce que tu me hais, maintenant ? Oui, tu me hais certainement. Et tu te hais également. Jamais tu ne te pardonneras ce que tu viens de faire.

Le magicien ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Il aurait voulu crier, mais il n'y parvint pas. Atterré, horrifié, il se redressa lentement, et il réalisa soudain qu'il était libre de ses mouvements. Le guerrier avait lâché son poignet et la paralysie qui l'avait saisi tout entier s'était dissipée. Il s'agenouilla près de son compagnon. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qui venait de se passer était réel. Pourtant, c'était bien le corps de Kurogane qui était étendu à ses côtés, le sang qui se déversait encore de la blessure sur sa gorge portait bien son odeur, il était mieux placé que quiconque pour la connaître.

Hébété, il tendit ses doigts tremblants pour toucher le bras du ninja. Il allait se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait cligner des paupières, grogner, se relever, et l'engueuler copieusement. Non ? Il lui taperait même sûrement dessus, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il voulait bien se prendre une sévère correction, il la méritait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour ouvrir les yeux !?

Le coup de griffe avait crevé l'oreiller, et quand le magicien bougea, une petite plume blanche s'envola. Il la vit retomber lentement, se poser, tout en douceur, sur la plaie béante qui ornait le cou de son équipier, et se teinter aussitôt de rouge. Cette image le sortit de sa torpeur. Son regard se détacha de la blessure pour se porter sur sa propre main, et une horreur sans nom étreignit son cœur tandis qu'il réalisait la portée de son geste. Ashura avait raison. On n'échappait pas à son destin, mais ce destin-là, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il retourna ses armes contre lui.

- Tu es si prévisible, dit le roi d'un ton amusé, mais je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi. Des gens seraient en danger, si tu te tuais maintenant. Je dois te dire que quelqu'un est venu me voir, aujourd'hui à Seles. Un homme que tu as déjà rencontré. Il te cherchait, il désirait te questionner au sujet d'amis à toi. Je lui ai dit que j'acceptais de lui révéler l'endroit où tu te trouvais, à condition qu'il m'emmène avec lui quand il viendra à ta rencontre. Notre premier contact ne s'est pas très bien passé, alors il est blessé, pour l'instant, et il ne peut pas voyager à travers les dimensions, mais il se remettra très vite, j'y veillerai. Réfléchis bien, maintenant. Tu as trois jours pour venir de toi-même nous retrouver, sans quoi… Crois-tu que ça te plaira de me voir arriver dans ce joli monde si paisible ? Crois-tu que le gentil petit couple qui t'héberge appréciera ? Que penses-tu qu'il arrivera quand je viendrai frapper à la porte de ce grand niais et de sa petite femme en leur racontant que je suis un de tes amis ? Trois jours, c'est la limite de ma patience, penses-y et rejoins-moi. Je t'attends, Fye.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, la présence d'Ashura se retira. Et le mage resta seul, dans l'obscurité, agenouillé près du cadavre de son compagnon.


	15. Chapter 15 : Réaction

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque.

**Note** : Oups ! Je crois que j'ai fait une boulette avec Kuro et en plus je suis en retard pour publier, vraiment… quelle vilaine je fais. Désolée… mais depuis hier j'ai vraiment du mal à me concentrer. Enfin bon, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie ici :) La suite est là, enjoy !

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Irissia** : oui, c'est vrai que je me suis bien amusée avec Ryûoh et ce pauvre Kuro. Et comme tu l'as dit, c'était trop calme, ça ne pouvait pas durer. C'est fou comme parfois, tout va bien, et en un instant, les choses peuvent dégénérer…

**Niacy** : Désolée, je suis vraiment désolée ! Gomen ! C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu méchante là. Et ce n'est pas fini, malheureusement…

**Alicia** : Contente de te revoir. En effet, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il semblerait que quelques personnes soient un peu remontées contre moi. Comme quoi, il faut toujours faire attention aux détails, quand on écrit une histoire.

**Kuroxfyechan** : pff pfff… je cours… pfff pff… très vite… pfff pff… pas taper… pfff pfff… steplait ! pfff… pfff… voilà… pfff pff… la suite !

**Aelin** : ben non, il n'a pas de lit !

**Evangelysta** : Si ta review était sur le chapitre 13, je ne l'ai effectivement pas reçue, dsl. Mais je viens de voir qu'elle apparaît quand même dans les reviews sur le site. Bizarre… Bref, je réponds donc aux deux en même temps. Eh non, pas de chibi Kuro dans les environs ! Pour ce qui est d'un chapitre par jour, c'est un rythme assez difficile à tenir, même si la majeure partie de la fic est écrite depuis longtemps. Rien que pour corriger le chapitre que je dois poster, ça me prend plusieurs heures. Mais bon, quand on aime, on ne compte pas :) Et pour ce qui est de l'avenir de Fye… je me demande, moi aussi, comment il va faire maintenant. Le pauvre, quand même…

**Arona** : c'est une idée, oui, un Fye en colère lâché dans la nature… ça pourrait être intéressant. Bon allez, je poste, sinon celle qui va se faire lyncher, ce sera moi .

Pour vous venger, me disséquer, me dépecer lentement, m'enfoncer des aiguilles sous les ongles, c'est en bas au centre !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – Réaction**

Quelque chose frappa le mage au visage. Il tomba en arrière. Son crâne heurta durement le sol. Un poids s'abattit sur lui, l'immobilisa. Des mains saisirent ses poignets et les plaquèrent sur le plancher. Il rentra machinalement ses griffes, il ne voulait plus blesser personne. Mais il devait se libérer. Il devait partir, tout de suite ! Aller à Seles et en finir, une fois pour toutes.

Il banda ses muscles et se débattit. L'état de vampire décuplait ses forces, et il sut qu'il pouvait faire basculer son agresseur. Celui-ci dut le sentir également, car il grogna, le força à ramener ses bras le long de son corps et les bloqua avec ses genoux. Le magicien s'agita de plus belle, avec un cri de rage. Une nouvelle gifle l'atteignit, monumentale, et il crut qu'elle allait lui arracher la tête. Un peu sonné, il cessa de résister et posa un regard flou sur son adversaire. Il faisait très noir et il ne pouvait voir de lui qu'une forme vague.

L'homme se relâcha légèrement. Fye n'attendait que cela pour repasser à l'action. Il se cambra brutalement et tenta à nouveau de le déséquilibrer, tout en se contorsionnant farouchement pour se dégager. Que se passait-il ? Qui était cet intrus ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tranquille !? Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. S'il n'agissait pas rapidement, Ashura viendrait à Kajara et… La panique qui lui serrait déjà les entrailles le gagna totalement.

- Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-il d'une voix éraillée. Lâchez-moi !

- Calme-toi ! rugit la silhouette.

Il se débattit encore plus violemment, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais rien n'y faisait. Son agresseur était lourd, puissant et en position de force. Les bras immobilisés, coincés entre des cuisses plus dures qu'un étau, il ne pouvait que remuer ses jambes dans l'espoir de trouver une prise sur le plancher pour essayer de le faire tomber. Mais ses pieds glissaient sans cesse sur les draps qui gisaient au pied du lit et chaque fois qu'il prenait trop appui sur sa cheville endommagée, c'était comme si on lui enfonçait des aiguilles incandescentes dans le mollet. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il se libère !

Il concentra sa magie dans ses doigts. Même prisonnier, il n'était pas sans défense et même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire de mal à qui que ce soit, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser quelqu'un lui barrer la route. Mais son adversaire n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, lui non plus. Un nouveau coup atteignit le mage sur le côté du crâne. Des tâches lumineuses explosèrent devant ses yeux et ses oreilles se mirent à vrombir. A demi assommé cette fois, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner.

- Ça y est, tu va te tenir tranquille maintenant ? demanda une voix grave, empreinte d'une sollicitude qui sonnait bizarrement au milieu de cette avalanche de coups.

Le décor se mit à tourner autour de lui et il se sentit partir. Il sombra dans l'obscurité.

Sa cheville lui faisait mal. Ce fut la première sensation qu'il éprouva quand il revint à lui. Il était assis sur son lit. Il pouvait sentir la douceur du tissu sous ses pieds nus. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La lumière du plafonnier l'agressa et il les referma aussitôt. Il voulut bouger, mais un bras solide, passé autour de son corps, l'arrêta. Trop épuisé pour se rebeller, il n'insista pas. Il réalisa qu'il était appuyé contre quelqu'un. Sa tête reposait contre une poitrine dure. Celui qui le soutenait était sans doute le même qui l'avait agressé, un moment plus tôt. Il avait transpiré pendant le combat, sa tunique était humide. Des doigts écartaient ses cheveux, effleuraient sa nuque, appliquaient quelque chose de piquant sur ses blessures. Il broncha légèrement.

- Ne bouge pas, je n'ai pas fini.

Il obéit, plus docile qu'un chaton. Il se sentait mal, et faible. Et il y avait cette odeur qui l'enveloppait, celle du corps contre lequel il reposait, et cette chaleur. Ses sens de vampire percevaient des battements de cœur, forts et réguliers, ils devinaient la course du sang dans ses veines. Il y avait de la vie, à l'intérieur de cet homme, alors qu'il n'aurait dû y avoir qu'un terrible silence. C'était irréel, c'était forcément un rêve, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Pourtant, la main qui appuyait sur l'arrière de son crâne pour l'obliger à garder la tête baissée était solide, la sensation de picotements du désinfectant sur les plaies de sa nuque existait tout autant. Comme les pleurs qui s'étaient mises à couler sur sa joue.

- Je t'ai tué, Kuro-chan… Tu ne peux pas être là, murmura-t-il.

- Voilà, j'ai terminé, dit le ninja en guise de réponse.

Il essaya d'écarter doucement le mage de lui, mais il en fut incapable, car les doigts de son compagnon s'étaient agrippés à sa tunique aussi fermement que si sa vie en dépendait. Et surtout, parce que Fye sanglotait. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu aussi désemparé, pas même le soir où il lui avait avoué que le Grand Mal rongeait son corps, à Rozamova. Abandonné contre lui, le blond semblait anéanti. Il tremblait, en proie à une vraie crise de larmes qui le faisait hoqueter, et il était glacé. Comme il ne savait pas trop comment faire pour le réconforter, mais il se dit que lui communiquer un peu de chaleur ne serait pas une mauvaise et referma ses bras sur lui.

- Eh bien, dit-il avec un demi-sourire, on peut dire que toi, quand tu fais un cauchemar, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Tu as l'air rudement secoué.

- Cauchemar…

- Oui. Tout d'un coup tu t'es mis à t'agiter dans ton sommeil, toutes griffes dehors. Tu as bien failli m'éborgner quand j'ai essayé de te réveiller. Et tu as essayé d'ouvrir un portail dimensionnel. Franchement, le mage, tu comptais aller où, à moitié à poil au milieu de la nuit ?

- Je t'ai tué… murmura le magicien, plus abattu que jamais. Je t'ai tranché la gorge…

- Mais non... Je vais bien. Je n'ai rien, tu peux vérifier.

Il prit la main du blond et l'obligea à la poser sur son cou. Fye releva la tête pour le regarder, mais ne parut pas vraiment le voir. Sa prunelle, redevenue bleue, était encore hantée par le rêve qu'il avait fait. Il était toujours confus, sous le choc, et semblait incapable de séparer l'illusion de la réalité… sans parler du fait qu'il avait pris sur la tête quelques coups susceptibles d'assommer un cheval.

- Tu n'as tué personne… répéta Kurogane, à part un oreiller.

- Je ne voulais pas…

- Je sais, tu l'aimais bien. Tu le serrais dans tes bras, juste avant.

- Il m'a obligé.

- Euh…

- Je ne voulais pas te tuer… Mais il a pris le contrôle de mon corps et il m'a obligé … Il était toi… Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Il a pris ma main. Je ne voulais pas mais mes griffes sont sorties toutes seules et ensuite je t'ai… tué. Je suis tellement désolé…

- Mais de qui tu parles ? C'est qui ce « il » ?

Les doigts du magicien se crispèrent à nouveau sur sa manche et un frisson le parcourut tout entier. Le brun comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il n'était pas encore prêt à répondre à la moindre question.

- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche chaude. Ça te fera du bien, et puis tu as du sang partout. Vraiment… t'avais besoin de te blesser comme ça ?

- Me blesser ?

- Ouais… Tu t'es fait plusieurs vilaines coupures, avec tes griffes.

- Je… je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu veux que je t'aide à te lever ?

- Non, Kuro-chan. Attends encore un peu… sil te plaît.

Peu à peu, Fye se réchauffait et se rassurait au contact du ninja. Ses pensées se remettaient lentement en ordre et ses sens paniqués s'apaisaient progressivement. Ses larmes s'étaient taries. Il jeta un regard incertain au décor autour de lui, hanté par la crainte d'y découvrir un cadavre au visage connu et à la gorge béante, mais il ne vit rien de tel. La chambre était dans le même état que quand il s'était endormi, à l'exception de son lit. Sa couverture avait disparu, envoyée au loin par le guerrier quand il avait tenté de l'arracher à son mauvais rêve.

Ainsi que Kurogane l'avait dit, son oreiller gisait sur le sol, éventré, son contenu s'était répandu tout autour de lui. Cette vision horrifia le mage pour qui chaque plume blanche et duveteuse ressemblait affreusement à une tache de sang poisseux. Cette idée lui donna envie de vomir mais il s'efforça de respirer profondément et de se raisonner. Tout allait bien. Le brun était là, tout près de lui, bien vivant, et il parlait de mauvais rêve. Tout allait bien. Tout allait bien. Seulement…

- Il m'a retrouvé… dit-il d'une voix qui trahissait encore son abattement. Il est venu pour m'obliger à tenir ma promesse.

- Alors c'est ça… répondit le brun en resserrant son étreinte sur lui. C'est de lui que tu rêvais, ton roi ?

- Ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar. Il était vraiment là. J'en suis sûr. Un jour, quand j'étais enfant, il a dit qu'il serait capable de me retrouver, où que je sois, à cause de ma magie. Il va venir ici… Il a dit qu'il me donnait trois jours pour rentrer à Seles. Passé ce délai, il viendra me chercher.

Les doigts du ninja se crispèrent à leur tour sur le corps de son compagnon, et un pli dangereux apparut entre ses sourcils. Si ce type voulait venir, eh bien qu'il vienne. Ça tombait même très bien, car il avait quelques petites choses à lui dire. Primo, il n'était pas aussi facile à tuer que cet Ashura semblait l'imaginer, et il se ferait un plaisir de le lui démontrer. Secundo, à cause de cet homme, son mage s'était transformé pendant quelques minutes en cette créature pitoyable et tremblante, aussi faible qu'un enfant, qui blottissait contre sa poitrine en pleurant. Et ça, c'était impardonnable. Alors oui, il n'avait qu'à venir, ce soi-disant roi, et il serait reçu avec toutes les attentions qui lui étaient dues. Un sourire de prédateur naquit sur les lèvres du guerrier.

- Je voudrais bien voir ça... Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? S'il vient à notre rencontre, on lui fera son affaire, une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Kuro-chan. S'il vient à notre rencontre, il ne se contentera pas de traverser simplement la ville et de venir gentiment taper à la porte de la maison. Il tuera tous ceux qui se trouveront sur son passage. Il n'éprouve pas la moindre pitié…

- Tu as l'air d'oublier un petit détail. Il ne peut pas voyager à travers les dimensions, sinon...

- Il le peut, désormais. Au moins une fois.

- Comment ?

- Il a rencontré cet homme, Seiichiro-san.

- Celui qui court après les jumeaux ? Le frère du type de Tokyo ?

- Oui.

- Je vois… Bon, on reparlera de tout ça plus tard. Lève-toi, va prendre une douche et remets-toi au lit. Il est bientôt minuit, je vais aller prévenir le gosse que notre expédition est reportée à demain. Dans l'état où tu es, tu n'iras nulle part cette nuit.

Cette dernière phrase acheva de ramener le mage à la réalité. Ils avaient une mission à accomplir et peu de temps devant eux. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Il avait cru perdre Kurogane, et cette simple pensée le rendait encore malade, alors il était hors de question de lui faire prendre des risques inutiles. Ils devaient trouver le chien qu'ils cherchaient, le ramener à Nandra et l'obliger à retirer le bracelet. Et ils devaient le faire en moins de trois jours. Ensuite, ils iraient trouver Ashura et règleraient le problème.

- Non… c'est bon. Ça ira, dit-il en s'appuyant lourdement sur l'épaule du ninja pour se mettre debout. Je vais me laver, et ensuite, allons-y.

- T'es sûr que tu veux faire ça ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, mais j'en suis capable. Alors faisons ce que nous pouvons, ce soir, pour faire avancer les choses.

Le brun se mit debout à son tour, et l'observa d'un œil dubitatif tandis qu'il se dirigeait à en boitant vers la salle de bain.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les deux voyageurs arrivaient à l'entrée de l'impasse où ils avaient rendez-vous. La nuit était claire et la clarté de la lune si intense qu'ils se hâtèrent de se dissimuler dans les ombres des arcades.

- Vous êtes en retard, les gars, dit Ryûoh, qui les attendait, adossé contre un mur.

- Désolé, répondit le mage, c'est de ma faute.

- Allons-y, poursuivit Kurogane. Pas la peine de s'éterniser dans le coin.

L'adolescent prit les devants et les guida à travers les rues obscures de la ville. Aucune lanterne ne brillait, pas plus qu'il n'y avait de lumière aux fenêtres des habitations. Les tavernes étaient fermées, et la cité baignait dans un silence surnaturel.

- On dirait qu'il n'y a pas besoin de couvre-feu ici, observa le guerrier alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un recoin pour laisser passer une patrouille.

- Pfeu… fit le gamin avec mépris, les habitants se couchent au crépuscule et se lèvent à l'aube, tous en même temps, comme les poules.

- Sauf toi, répondit le blond et lui adressant un regard amusé, un peu trop perspicace.

- Et ça vous arrange bien, rétorqua-t-il.

- C'est vrai, convint le magicien avec un sourire.

Ils parcoururent une grande distance, se glissant d'ombres en ombres sur un parcours qui semblait longer les remparts dont ils n'étaient jamais séparés que par quelques maisons, et s'éloignant toujours plus de la porte principale. Fye commençait à se demander s'ils arriveraient jamais à destination ou si le gamin comptait leur faire faire le tour complet de la forteresse quand celui-ci leur fit signe de s'arrêter à la lisière d'une petite place.

- On y est, murmura-t-il en se tapissant dans l'abri relatif d'un auvent.

En face d'eux se dressait un bâtiment rectangulaire auquel on accédait par quelques marches donnant sur un perron muni de colonnes qui soutenaient un fronton triangulaire.

- C'est l'ancien temple du dieu Inuki, expliqua le garçon. Maintenant, il sert de… euh… je sais pas comment on dit. Il sert d'école pour les futures prêtresses. Derrière le temple, il y a un jardin. C'est par là qu'on peut entrer dans la première enceinte du château.

- Et comment fait-on pour entrer dans le temple ? demanda Kurogane.

- Facile. Il y a une petite chapelle sur le côté. Elle est toujours ouverte et elle donne sur le jardin.

- Montre-nous, dit le blond.

Ils traversèrent la place après s'être assurés qu'aucune patrouille ne les surprendrait, contournèrent la bâtisse par la gauche, et, ainsi que l'avait dit leur guide, tombèrent nez à nez avec une construction plus petite, dont les fenêtres munies de vitraux représentant un chien blanc laissaient passer une faible lumière.

L'intérieur de chapelle était éclairé par des bougies, et seulement occupé par quelques bancs faisant face à un autel d'une grande simplicité, que l'adolescent contourna, ses deux compagnons sur les talons. Dissimulée dans une alcôve se trouva la porte dont Ryûoh avait parlé, mais elle était fermée à clef, comme le constata le ninja quand il voulut passer le premier.

- Pas de problème, dit le gamin en fouillant dans sa poche, j'ai la clef.

Il glissa l'objet dans la serrure, mais intercepta leurs regards interrogateurs.

- Je connais une fille qui vit dans ce temple. Elle s'appelle Yuzuriha. Je suis passé la voir pendant que vous vous reposiez et elle a accepté de me prêter sa clef, mais juste pour cette nuit. Je dois la lui rendre demain sans faute.

Puis il poussa le battant qui pivota silencieusement sur ses gonds pour dévoiler aux yeux des visiteurs nocturnes un vaste potager encerclé sur trois côtés par des bâtiments et, sur le quatrième, par les remparts.

- C'est au fond…

Les trois intrus se glissèrent à nouveau dans les ombres le long des murs pour se diriger vers l'extrémité du jardin. Après être passés devant d'innombrables rangées tirées au cordeau de choux, de carottes, de poireaux et de haricots, ils constatèrent que le dernier tiers de la parcelle était consacré au repos. Les prêtresses venaient sans doute y prendre un peu l'air et s'y détendre, car on y avait disposé des bancs, en cercle autour d'un petit bassin dont les eaux étaient abritées sous les branches d'un arbre gigantesque.

- Voilà votre porte d'entrée, dit Ryûoh en montrant l'immense cerisier au feuillage touffu. L'une des branches maîtresses traverse les remparts. Elle donne sur un jardin, juste derrière les chenils.

- C'est bizarre que les soldats ne l'aient pas coupée, dit le ninja.

- C'est parce que c'est un arbre sacré. Plutôt que de la couper ou de la dévier, ils ont préféré creuser une sorte de fenêtre dans la muraille pour la laisser pousser comme elle voulait. Ils ont dû penser que ça ne risquait pas grand-chose, puisque de ce côté-ci l'arbre est dans un endroit interdit au public. Mais faites attention, il y aura peut-être des gardes aux alentours.

- Donc, il nous suffit de grimper… dit le mage.

- Ouais. Par contre, comme je vous l'ai dit, vous devrez vous débrouiller pour sortir par vos propres moyens.

- Chaque chose en son temps, répondit Fye avec un petit sourire avant de sortir une enveloppe de la poche arrière de son pantalon et de la tendre au garçon. Merci pour ton aide. Passe à la boutique demain matin, s'il te plaît, et si je ne suis pas là, demande au patron de t'indiquer où habite l'ami chez qui je vis. Invente un prétexte, dis-lui que tu veux aller voir si je ne suis pas malade. Ensuite, rends-toi à l'adresse qu'il t'aura donnée, demande à parler à Arashi-san ou Sorata-san, et remets-leur cette lettre de ma part. Dis-leur de la faire passer à notre ancienne employeuse. Tu veux bien ?

- Arashi ou Sorata, d'accord.

- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide. Nous y allons maintenant. A demain, au magasin.

- Ouais, à demain.

L'adolescent s'éloigna et les deux compagnons attendirent de le voir disparaître dans la chapelle avant de se tourner vers le cerisier. Kurogane jeta un coup d'œil au mage. Peut-être que c'était à cause du haut noir à col montant qu'il portait, mais il lui sembla qu'il était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

- C'était quoi cette lettre ?

- C'est pour Yuuko-san. Si quelque chose venait à nous arriver, je voulais m'assurer que quelqu'un serait au courant. Tout y est expliqué, Argaï, Gaita, les nours, et ce que nous faisons ici. C'est juste une précaution…

- Je comprends, mais ça va aller avec le gosse ? Tu es sûr qu'il ne va pas la lire ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pris mes précautions.

- Tu as bien léché le rabat et tu t'es assuré qu'il était convenablement collé ?

Fye gloussa.

- C'est ça, Kuro-chan. Et j'ai aussi utilisé de l'encre magique. Si quelqu'un d'autre que Yuuko-san essaie de lire cette lettre, elle brûlera avant qu'il en ait déchiffré le premier mot.

- C'est malin.

- Je suis malin.

- Ça reste à prouver… T'es sûr que tu as envie d'aller là-bas ? Je peux le faire tout seul si tu es encore fatigué.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. Je ne te gênerai pas.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, grommela le ninja.

- Pressons-nous. La nuit est déjà bien avancée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans l'arbre, à une hauteur considérable au-dessus du sol. Comme le leur avait dit le garçon, une des plus grosses branches s'étendait devant eux et passait par un grand orifice dans les remparts. Mais les épais feuillages qui l'entouraient empêchaient les deux aventuriers de voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté du mur. Avec d'infinies précautions, moins par crainte de la chute que par celle d'alerter la garde en secouant trop fort cette passerelle improvisée, ils progressèrent comme des funambules jusqu'à la fenêtre, le mage en tête. Quand il fut assez prêt du la muraille pour la toucher, il s'arrêta, s'accroupit et écarta délicatement les petites branches qui gênaient son passage et bloquaient sa visibilité.

Pour la première fois, les renseignements fournis par l'adolescent s'avérèrent faux, mais cela arrangeait bien le blond, car au lieu de surplomber un jardin, c'était au-dessus d'un petit bâtiment que l'arbre avait continué à s'étirer. Sans se retourner, Fye fit un petit signe à son compagnon, puis il s'engagea dans le trou, et dès qu'il fut passé, se laissa tomber sur la toiture en contrebas, où il se réceptionna avec agilité. Quelques secondes plus tard, le brun atterrissait souplement à côté de lui. Ils étaient dans la place.

Un aboiement se fit entendre, puis un autre, encore un, et bientôt, un véritable concert.

- Je crois qu'on est sur le toit du chenil, Kuro-chan, dit le blond avec un sourire géant.

- Et ça t'amuse. Toute la garde va rappliquer en deux minutes avec tout ce raffut.

Ils s'allongèrent à plat ventre dans les ombres du feuillage du cerisier et s'aplatirent autant qu'ils purent en priant pour que les sentinelles qui arpentaient le chemin de ronde de la deuxième enceinte et qui avaient une vue plongeante sur la première ne puissent pas les apercevoir. Il y eut des bruits de pas en contrebas, puis celui d'une porte ouverte à la volée, et les aboiements se firent plus forts.

- Vos gueuuuuules ! beugla un homme à la voix de basse. Y en a marre de votre bordel !

Puis les deux intrus entendirent des claquements ressemblant à ceux d'un fouet, quelques jappements douloureux, et le silence revint.

- Hé hé, t'y vas fort, dit une autre voix.

- Je supporte plus ces maudits clébards ! Ils sont sans arrêt en train de brailler. Un noyau de cerise tombe sur le toit et ça y est, c'est la fête au village. Ras le bol ! Si ça tenait qu'à moi, je te zigouillerais tout ça, vite fait bien fait.

- Parle moins fort, toi aussi. Je te rappelle que la loi interdit de maltraiter les chiens. Si quelqu'un t'entendait dire des choses pareilles, tu serais bon pour te retrouver au trou.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent en continuant leur discussion à mi-voix. Fye se mit à rire doucement.

- Quoi ? demanda le ninja.

- Rien, rien.

- Quoi !?

- Je me disais que tu fais un intéressant noyau de cerise, c'est tout.

- J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas demander… soupira le guerrier en se passant une main sur le visage, d'un geste las, accompagné d'un gros soupir. T'es vraiment le roi des crétins.

L'hilarité de son compagnon redoubla. Kurogane le regarda un moment, partagé entre l'envie de lui taper dessus et un sentiment de soulagement. Fye paraissait complètement remis de ses émotions du début de soirée. Il souriait, il riait, il faisait l'idiot, il semblait avoir choisi d'oublier l'incident. Mais lui, il n'avait pas un caractère aussi flexible. Il avait gardé en mémoire le sentiment d'impuissance et la colère qu'il avait éprouvés face au désespoir du magicien.

Après s'être assuré que les gardes étaient partis, le blond se mit debout et se dirigea vers l'extrémité de la toiture. Il inspecta les alentours d'un coup d'œil et allait sauter à terre quand il fut retenu par l'épaule. Le ninja l'avait attrapé par la tunique. Il l'attira sans douceur, passa un bras autour de sa taille et le plaqua contre lui.

- Il y a un truc qu'il faut que tu saches, le mage, dit-il près de son oreille, d'une voix mesurée mais où perçait de la froideur. Si ce type vient encore rôder autour de toi, de près ou de loin, en rêve ou en réalité, je lui ferai la peau. Je te conseille de te faire à cette idée.

- Parce que tu ne changeras pas d'avis, Kuro-chan ? demanda doucement le blond.

- Parce que je ne changerai pas d'avis, même si tu dois m'en vouloir pour ça.

Aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait capturé, le guerrier relâcha son compagnon, et, sans un regard en arrière, sauta du toit.


	16. Chapter 16 : Infiltration

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque.

**Note** : Eh ben, on a eu chaud. On a failli perdre notre Kuro-sama ! Quelle vilaine cette Nandra-chan ! Allez, la suite...

Fye : Elle finit jamais cette fic ? Je suis sur les genoux moi, à force.

Kuro : Tais-toi et souffre.

Fye : Ah ben merci...

Kuro : Comme ça je pourrai encore te consoler

Fye : Aaaaaaaahhh ! J'aiii maaaaaaal !

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Irissia** : je jure que j'ai pas fait exprès de louper un jour juste à ce moment-là de l'histoire ! mais… j'avoue que ça m'arrange bien que ce soit tombé comme ça, ça vous a fait mariner un petit peu. Allez, pour me faire pardonner, la suite :)

**Evangelysta** : merci d'avoir failli pleurer ! Oui il est chou Kuro hein, il fait des mamours à Fye. En même temps, il vient de lui cogner sur la tronche pendant un bon moment, il a des trucs à se faire pardonner.

**Alicia** : tout va bien pour moi, oui, merci :) je suis simplement un peu débordée. Et euh, oui, j'avoue, je suis un peu mesquine, et j'ai encore quelques petites vacheries en réserve… enfin je dis pas ça pour effrayer les gens ou quoi que ce soit hein :p

**Niacy** : houla, ça y est je suis toute rouge face à cet élan d'affection :) Merci !

**Kuroxfyechan** : Désolée mais publier deux chapitres le même jour est totalement hors de mes capacités :) Je ne suis qu'un pauvre être humain qui a ses faiblesses, comme par exemple, d'être capable de passer deux heures assise à mon bureau à rêvasser sur la scène finale de mon prochain chapitre en me posant toutes sortes de questions existentielles comme par exemple : mais là, à ce moment précis, elle est où la main de Kurogane ?

Pour… parce qu'aujourd'hui je sais vraiment pas quoi… alors je laisse un… mais vous vous pouvez cliquer en bas au centre !!

* * *

**Chapitre 16 – Infiltration**

Fye se laissa tomber à terre près de son compagnon. Tapis dans l'ombre, les deux hommes observèrent les alentours pendant quelques instants. Tout paraissait calme. Le ninja leva la tête pour mesurer la hauteur du toit qu'ils venaient de quitter.

- Le gosse se trompait, dit-il à mi-voix. On doit sûrement pouvoir repartir par là où on est venus.

- Ça fait un souci en moins. Et maintenant, par quoi commençons-nous ?

- Il faut trouver un moyen de nous introduire dans l'autre partie de la citadelle. Allons déjà voir à quoi ressemble la porte.

Ils partirent au pas de course à travers la première enceinte. Les rues étaient pavées et bien entretenues. Sur les remparts de la deuxième couronne, de temps à autre, le casque d'une sentinelle accrochait un rayon de lune et luisait dans la nuit, trahissant sa présence vigilante.

Ils ne virent aucun bâtiment ressemblant à une maison. En revanche, ils en aperçurent plusieurs qui avaient l'air de dortoirs. Aucune famille ne vivait dans cette partie de la forteresse, mais elle n'était pas pour autant déserte. Elle hébergeait probablement les casernes, et peut-être aussi l'Ecole Royale dont ils avaient entendu parler plusieurs fois en quelques jours. La plupart des immeubles paraissaient voués à des fonctions de commerce ou d'administration, même si cela restait difficile à dire pour les deux intrus, incapables de déchiffrer les inscriptions gravées sur les plaques qui en ornaient les entrées.

Ils ne s'en préoccupaient d'ailleurs pas vraiment. La distance qu'ils avaient à couvrir pour rejoindre le passage vers le cœur du château était importante et ils devaient faire montre de prudence. Malgré cela, ils progressaient vite et il leur fallut moins de temps qu'ils ne l'avaient envisagé pour voir se découper une haute ouverture dans les murailles du second rempart. La porte de la deuxième enceinte était la jumelle de l'autre. Une lourde herse la bloquait. Les deux guérites, qui, en journée, abritaient les sentinelles chargées du contrôle des identités étaient vides.

- Ça ne va pas être facile, nota le blond. La garde se cache de l'autre côté de la herse et je ne pense pas qu'ils nous ouvriront, même si on le demande gentiment. Il vaudrait mieux chercher une autre façon d'entrer.

Kurogane répondit d'un grognement et les deux intrus se retirèrent dans un endroit moins exposé, pour réfléchir et voir sans être vus. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le ninja poussa un énorme soupir. Penser à des tactiques pour s'introduire en douce quelque part, ce n'était pas vraiment son style et, pour dire les choses clairement, ça lui prenait la tête.

- Hé, le mage, tu veux connaître le fond de ma pensée ?

- Mmm… ça doit être quelque chose comme « Fonçons dans le tas »… ?

- Mot pour mot, répondit le brun avec un sourire carnassier.

- Je reconnais bien là ta légendaire subtilité, Kuro-sama, répliqua son compagnon, une expression presque similaire sur les lèvres.

- Si tu as un meilleur plan, je t'écoute.

- Non… j'avoue que non. Et à vrai dire, je trouve particulièrement séduisante l'idée de te regarder botter quelques fesses.

- Tu auras même le droit de participer.

- Oh, moi, tu sais, les bagarres… dit le magicien avec un geste évasif de la main. Mais quand même, je pense qu'il serait bon de trouver un moyen de s'approcher le plus possible du palais avant de... donner l'assaut. Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est une bonne petite diversion.

- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête.

- Peut-être bien, oui… Mais je dois encore y réfléchir. De toute façon, tu ne pensais pas agir ce soir, si ?

- Non…

- Retournons vers le cerisier, il se fait tard et il y a encore plusieurs choses que j'aimerais vérifier avant d'établir un plan d'attaque.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin en se faufilant dans les rues les plus sombres, à l'abri du regard des sentinelles, et s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas du chenil dont le toit leur avait servi de porte d'entrée. Le mage traversa la rue et colla son oreille contre la porte du bâtiment, puis, après avoir écouté pendant quelques secondes, posa la main sur la poignée. Le ninja le retint par la manche.

- Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Les chiens vont faire un raffut de tous les diables si on entre là-dedans, murmura-t-il.

- Tout ira bien. Ils ne diront rien si on ne les effraie pas, alors contente-toi de me suivre sans faire de bruit pour l'instant.

- Est-ce que tu insinues que, de nous deux, je suis celui qui pourrait les effrayer ?

Le blond lui sourit.

- Je te laisse deviner la réponse à cette question, Kuro-chan.

Fye poussa le battant et entra à pas de loup, le guerrier sur ses talons. A l'intérieur régnait une odeur désagréable, faite de relents d'urine et d'excréments mélangés à la senteur du produit utilisé pour nettoyer les cages où les animaux étaient enfermés, seuls ou à plusieurs suivant leur taille et, sans doute, leur sociabilité. Les enclos grillagés s'alignaient de part et d'autre d'une large allée centrale où le magicien partit un peu en avant tandis que son compagnon restait près de la sortie et jetait un coup d'œil dans la rue. Un premier chien remarqua sa présence et s'approcha de la grille, mi-curieux mi-inquiet.

- Je m'appelle Fye, dit-il à haute voix.

Aussitôt, il entendit une multitude de mouvements autour de lui tandis que tous les occupants du chenil prenaient conscience de sa présence et s'avançaient pour le regarder peureusement. Il écarta les mains en signe de paix, pensant que les bêtes devaient le voir malgré l'obscurité.

- Mon ami et moi n'avons aucune mauvaise intention, nous ne faisons que visiter. Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour vous faire du mal, ni pour voler quoi que ce soit. Alors sil vous plaît, ne faites pas de bruit, sans quoi les gardes vont revenir, nous nous ferons prendre et vous, vous serez encore fouettés par notre faute. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps.

Le brun lui adressa un regard dubitatif. Le mage pensait-il vraiment que cette bande de quadrupèdes malodorants allait comprendre son petit discours et rester bien sages ? Pour sa part, il avait plutôt l'impression que le moindre geste un peu trop brusque déclencherait un concert d'aboiements.

- Si vous êtes d'accord pour nous laisser passer tranquillement, retournez dormir, s'il vous plaît, poursuivit le blond.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, les chiens obtempérèrent et s'éloignèrent des grilles pour retourner se coucher sur leurs vieux coussins.

- Je vois… fit le guerrier en rejoignant son compagnon. Ces chiens-là sont du même genre que les nôtres, ils comprennent le langage des humains. Comment tu l'as su ?

- Je ne le savais pas.

- Et si tu t'étais trompé ?

- Il aurait fallu courir très vite, Kuro-chan, répondit le mage avec un sourire espiègle. Viens, continuons.

Il créa une petite boule de lumière qu'il laissa flotter au-dessus de sa paume tendue pour éclairer un peu leur route, car il faisait plus noir que dans un four. Le bâtiment était d'une longueur considérable et devait abriter plusieurs centaines de chiens. Les deux hommes passèrent entre les cages, s'attardant parfois devant l'une d'elles pour en regarder les occupants.

Enfin, ils parvinrent à une nouvelle porte qui se découpait dans le fond du chenil. Ils la franchirent avec prudence et débouchèrent dans un couloir carrelé du sol au plafond, qui permettait l'accès à cinq autres pièces.

La première, sur leur gauche, était un simple placard où était rangé le matériel servant à l'entretien des cages. Poubelles, balais, bouteilles de produits d'entretien y étaient entassés peu soigneusement.

La suivante servait visiblement d'infirmerie. Elle était d'une grande propreté et meublée d'une table de soins, ainsi que de chariots métalliques supportant des instruments médicaux méticuleusement disposés sur des champs stériles. Des placards aux portes vitrées s'alignaient le long des murs. Ils étaient remplis de boites de médicaments, de bandages et de paquets de coton. Il y avait également un évier et un meuble à tiroirs rempli de dossiers. Le mage en consulta quelques-uns puis les reposa avec un petit soupir dépité.

- Je n'arrive décidément pas à lire l'écriture de ce monde… dit-il en rebroussant chemin.

La pièce voisine servait de vestiaire, de salle de repos et de bureau aux employés du chenil. Elle n'était pas d'un grand intérêt et les deux visiteurs ne s'y attardèrent pas.

De l'autre côté du couloir, ils trouvèrent une nouvelle salle. Apparemment, le personnel y fabriquait lui-même la nourriture pour les pensionnaires à quatre pattes et l'y entreposait. Des centaines de blocs de glaces, empilés le long d'un mur, assuraient le maintien d'une température très basse. L'eau issue de leur fonte ruisselait dans l'une des petites gouttières qui s'entrelaçaient en un réseau complexe sur le sol de la pièce. D'immenses hachoirs à viande étaient disposés à l'extrémité de grandes tables, au-dessus de profondes bassines dans lesquelles ils déversaient probablement, pendant la journée, plusieurs dizaines de kilos de chair broyée. Tout était soigneusement nettoyé et une odeur de détergent flottait dans l'atmosphère, sans toutefois parvenir à masquer les relents de sang émanant de grands bacs fermés qu'on avait poussés sous chaque table.

Kurogane s'avança et en prit un par la poignée pour le tirer vers lui et en vérifier le contenu, mais les doigts glacés de son compagnon se posèrent sur sa main. Il se retourna, surpris, et fronça les sourcils en découvrant le visage du blond. Il était pâle à faire peur. Une main plaquée sur sa bouche, une expression presque affolée dans sa prunelle, il lui fit un signe négatif de la tête et se mit à reculer vers la sortie. Puis il tourna les talons et quitta rapidement la pièce. Le ninja le suivit jusqu'au couloir et referma la porte derrière lui. Appuyé d'une main contre le mur, tête basse, le magicien haletait, maîtrisant à grand peine une série de haut-le-cœur.

- Hé… ça va ? demanda le guerrier.

- Sortons d'ici, souffla son équipier d'un ton écoeuré, j'ai besoin d'air.

- Allons par là, dit le brun en désignant la dernière porte. Je suis sûr qu'on est arrivés au bout du bâtiment, il y a probablement une sortie dans le coin.

Puis il poussa le battant, entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Fye s'avança à son tour et vint se poster à ses côtés. Il était toujours livide. Il agita gracieusement les doigts et la boule de lumière qui avait guidé leur chemin jusqu'alors s'éleva vers le plafond et se mit à grossir, son éclat s'intensifia produisant un éclairage plus généreux.

La salle dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer était beaucoup plus vaste que les précédentes. Là aussi, il y avait du carrelage partout, au sol et sur les murs. Une rangée de cages vide s'étendait le long de l'une des cloisons. Une dizaine de tables métalliques semblables à celle de l'infirmerie étaient strictement alignées au centre de la pièce, surplombées par des lampes de forme allongée. A la tête de chacune d'entre elle se trouvait un haut support à trois pieds, auquel étaient suspendues des poches translucides remplies de liquide et équipées de tuyaux, ainsi qu'un étrange cercle d'acier orné de motifs curieux entrecoupés de fixations maintenant une sorte de toile d'araignée caoutchouteuse dont les fils étaient équipés de ventouses placées à espaces réguliers.

Le ninja s'approcha d'un trépied et décrocha l'un de ces drôles d'instruments pour l'examiner. Il le tourna et le retourna entre ses doigts.

- Je me demande à quoi sert ce truc, dit-il d'un ton pensif, avant de remarquer quelque chose coincé dans l'une des fixations.

Cela ressemblait à un poil, long, souple, fin et brillant. Il le dégagea et le porta à hauteur de ses yeux.

- Si ce poil appartient à un chien…

- Montre-moi ? demanda le mage en regardant à son tour. Ce n'est pas un poil, ça, c'est un cheveu.

- Un cheveu ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait sur ce truc ? demanda le ninja en reportant son attention sur le cercle de fer.

Fye lui prit l'objet des mains, l'examina un instant, puis leva vers son compagnon un regard sombre.

- J'ai une petite idée…

Joignant le geste à la parole, il le posa sur sa chevelure, mais découvrit aussitôt que l'étrange casque n'était pas adapté à sa morphologie.

- Trop petit… commenta-t-il.

Le guerrier approuva d'un mouvement du menton, puis retira lui-même l'instrument de la tête du mage. Le voir comme ça lui avait procuré un profond sentiment de malaise, et il passa une main dans la tignasse blonde de son compagnon pour ébouriffer ses cheveux que la démonstration avait aplatis et leur faire retrouver leur aspect habituel.

- Cette chose est… mauvaise, expliqua-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur du blond. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle sert, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Et surtout, je ne veux pas la voir sur toi… ça te donne l'air encore plus crétin que d'habitude, acheva-t-il d'un ton bougon qui fit sourire son partenaire.

Malgré cette dernière assertion, aucun d'eux n'était dupe. Le casque, malgré son apparence inoffensive, dégageait une sensation si effrayante que même le ninja s'était laissé décontenancer, l'espace d'un instant. Il le remit en place sur son support.

- Le temps passe, dit-il pour casser le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux. Si tu as vu tout ce que tu voulais voir, partons d'ici.

- Il y a une porte dans le fond de cette salle, allons voir ce qu'il y a derrière.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dehors, dans un jardin. L'air frais de la nuit leur fit du bien après avoir baigné un moment dans les odeurs douteuses et l'ambiance lourde du chenil, et ils s'accordèrent le temps de prendre plusieurs grandes respirations avant d'explorer ce nouvel endroit.

L'entretien des lieux laissait à désirer. Le sol était couvert d'une pelouse rase et desséchée, jaunâtre, clairsemée. Un chemin de pierres plates avait été ménagé entre deux haies de thuyas qui paraissaient aussi hautes que les remparts eux-mêmes. Après s'être consultés du regard, les deux hommes s'y engagèrent.

Au bout d'une trentaine de mètres, le couloir végétal prenait fin face à un bâtiment de plusieurs étages dont tout le devant était occupé par une grande cour fermée d'une grille. Un portail permettait de la franchir et semblait inviter celui qui le faisait à suivre à l'envers le trajet que le mage et le ninja venaient de parcourir.

- On dirait une école, observa Kurogane.

Fye ne répondit pas. Planté au milieu du chemin, le regard absent, il paraissait plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Si intenses qu'il ne vit qu'au dernier moment le mouvement suspect d'un homme dans les ombres derrière la haie. Il bondit en arrière, bousculant son compagnon au passage. La pointe acérée d'une lance passa entre eux, traversa la tunique du guerrier, frôlant sa poitrine où elle laissa une fine zébrure. Aussitôt, le sabre du brun jaillit de la paume de sa main et il se mit en position d'attaque, prêt à défendre leurs vies.

Les assaillants se cachaient de l'autre côté des arbustes et il était impossible d'en déterminer le nombre exact, mais l'instinct des deux complices leur indiquait qu'ils ne devaient pas être plus de trois ou quatre. Mais alors que le ninja s'apprêtait à riposter, le mage l'attrapa par la manche et l'incita à rebrousser chemin en direction du chenil. Ils s'élancèrent au pas de course, leurs poursuivants sur les talons. Des aboiements graves les informèrent que des limiers seraient également de la partie.

Sans ralentir, Fye dédaigna la porte de l'affreuse salle par où ils étaient arrivés et contourna le bâtiment dominé par le cerisier pour s'enfoncer dans les rues obscures. Il ne fallait pas que les gardes puissent repérer l'endroit par où ils étaient arrivés s'ils comptaient le réutiliser plus tard. Ils coururent longtemps, de ruelles en avenues, afin de brouiller les pistes. Ils étaient plus rapides que la patrouille, qui ne parvenait à les suivre que grâce à l'odorat des chiens. Après plusieurs minutes de fuite effrénée, ils s'arrêtèrent au pied des remparts de la première enceinte pour reprendre leur souffle.

- On aurait pu se débarrasser d'eux, haleta Kurogane, penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux.

- Autant éviter de blesser quelqu'un ce soir, ça les énerverait et on pourrait avoir une mauvaise surprise quand on voudra revenir. Inutile de se créer plus de problèmes qu'on n'en a déjà.

- De toute façon, ils vont renforcer la garde après ça, c'est sûr.

Le mage fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit deux morceaux de papier vierge. Il s'approcha du brun, recueillit, du bout du doigt, un peu du sang qui perlait de l'éraflure sur sa poitrine, et s'en servit pour tracer un dessin sur l'une des feuilles. Puis il fit pousser une de ses griffes, s'entailla l'index, et fit de même avec son propre sang sur la deuxième. Après quoi il les lança en l'air, fit un petit signe, et les papiers se transformèrent en deux petits personnages blancs, courts sur pattes.

- Des shikigami ?

- Exact. Ils vont tromper le flair des chiens et entraîner nos poursuivants sur une fausse piste pendant quelques minutes. Ensuite ils disparaîtront.

Fye fit un nouveau geste de la main et les deux petites créatures détalèrent dans la rue pendant que le guerrier grimpait souplement sur un toit, où il se hâta de le rejoindre. Ils se blottirent dans l'ombre d'une cheminée pour attendre le passage des gardes. Accroupi et immobile, adossé à la construction de briques, le mage s'abîma à nouveau dans ses pensées. Il n'en sortit que quand il sentit la main du brun se poser sur sa tête et lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux. Il lui adressa un petit sourire empreint de lassitude.

- Kuro-sama…

- Ça va ?

- Je déteste ce pays. Dépêchons-nous d'en finir avec cette histoire et de partir.

- La patrouille vient de passer. Ils sont suivi tes leurres. Rentrons, tu as l'air fatigué et le jour va bientôt se lever.

Il se détourna et se mit à scruter la rue pour s'assurer que les gardes n'étaient pas revenus en arrière. Il ne vit donc pas le regard pensif du blond se fixer sur lui pendant un moment, ni le petit sourire espiègle qui vint relever le coin de ses lèvres et fit pétiller sa prunelle. _Tu es tellement adorable, Kuro-chan, je suis désolé mais c'est vraiment trop tentant_, pensa le magicien en se levant. Soudain, son pied glissa sur le toit humide et il ne dut d'éviter la chute qu'aux réflexes de Kurogane, qui l'avait rattrapé par la taille et solidement plaqué contre lui.

- Fais attention…

- Merci, Kuro-chan, tu m'as sauvé ! fit le blond en profitant honteusement de la situation pour se coller à lui et lui voler un baiser. Je suis si maladroit !

Puis il se retourna, échappa à l'étreinte du ninja et sauta dans la rue, où il se réceptionna souplement. Le brun le suivit en grommelant, avec le sentiment qu'il venait, une fois de plus, de se faire avoir par cette créature versatile qui lui servait de partenaire. Mais que le mage soit sérieux ou qu'il fasse l'imbécile, il y avait un point au moins sur lequel le guerrier le savait entièrement sincère : l'ambiance de cet endroit lui pesait, minait son moral et l'effrayait. Et lui, il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Peu à peu, petite touche par petite touche, depuis Infinity, son équipier lui dévoilait ce qu'il avait toujours soigneusement dissimulé par le passé. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de ses pensées, ses désirs, ses sentiments, mais également de ses talents de combattant, de son endurance... Son exceptionnelle résistance à la douleur physique trahissait le fait qu'il avait déjà supporté bien des souffrances, et sa capacité à se remettre des terribles blessures morales qu'il avait subies dénotait d'une force de caractère hors du commun. Sans parler de sa magie, ce pouvoir dont le ninja n'avait aucune idée de l'étendue exacte. Fye avait des capacités inhumaines, au-delà de la normale, et plus d'une fois, en sa présence, Kurogane s'était senti glacé de peur.

Mais le monde de Kajara dégageait des ondes si mystérieuses et si maléfiques qu'elles étaient parvenues à déstabiliser le magicien jusque dans ses rêves. Le guerrier ne pouvait pas croire que l'incident de la nuit précédente n'était dû qu'à un caprice du roi de Seles, qui avait tout à coup décidé d'utiliser un moyen onirique pour venir torturer son ancien disciple. Non, ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'Ashura tentait de s'immiscer dans ses songes, seulement, jusque là, il n'y était jamais vraiment parvenu, sans doute parce que le blond se protégeait de lui. Il avait fallu cette dimension étrange où son instinct était sans arrêt perturbé, pour lui faire baisser sa garder et permettre à son ancien maître de percer ses défenses. _Tu as raison,_ pensa le ninja, _il faut retrouver ce chien et partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Sans quoi... j'ignore comment tout ça finira._

Un quart d'heure, quelques détours et un peu d'escalade plus tard, ils étaient de retour au pied du grand cerisier, dans le calme bienfaisant du jardin potager des prêtresses. Le magicien inspecta les lieux du regard.

- Je crois qu'on peut y aller, dit-il en se tournant vers le ninja. Ryûoh-kun a sans doute refermé la porte à clef mais je pense que je peux me débrouiller avec cette serrure. Et je t'avoue que je dormirais volontiers un heure ou deux avant de partir travailler.

Il fit un pas en direction du jardin, mais son compagnon ne l'entendait pas tout à fait ainsi. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, l'obligea à reculer et le colla contre le tronc de l'arbre sacré.

- Attends une seconde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kuro-chan ? Le jour va se lever, et en plus tu es blessé il f…

Le corps de Kurogane plaqué contre le sien, ses lèvres apposées sur les siennes, l'empêchèrent de poursuivre. Fye résista mollement, tenta de le repousser, juste pour s'assurer que le ninja ne le laisserait pas faire. L'instant suivant, il était correctement immobilisé par une poigne solide. Comme il n'avait vraiment plus le choix, il s'abandonna entre les bras de son compagnon. Ce baiser-là dura une éternité.

- Je paie mes dettes pour ce que tu as fait sur le toit, et aussi pour les autres fois, répondit enfin le brun, contre sa bouche.

Avec un immense sourire, le mage passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'empêchant, à son tour, de s'écarter de lui.

- Kuro-chan ?

- Mmm ?

- En parlant de dettes... qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au sujet des intérêts ?

- N'essaie pas de m'arnaquer, le mage.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Représailles…

- Le taux vient de doubler…


	17. Chapter 17 : Arrestations

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque.

**Note** : Ah, Public, que tu es versatile ! Un jour tu me menaces et le lendemain tu me fais plein de *_* ! Allez, la suite. (Pour info, et si quelqu'un l'a vu, la description des salles du chenil m'a été vaguement inspirée par l'anime Ghost Hunt, l'avant dernière enquête "Le labyrinthe souillé de sang". Si vous n'avez pas vu cette série, je vous la conseille chaleureusement, c'est vraiment très bien.)

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Irissia** : comment ça "frustrer" ? Rhalala, on vous donne le petit doigt et vous, il vous faut tout le bras ! Je ne savais pas que les histoires de taux d'intérêts étaient si passionnantes ! Je vais arrêter d'écrire des fics et me lancer dans la finance si ça continue :p Pour la salle mystérieuse, je suis d'accord avec toi, elle inspire pas vraiment confiance… et encore, j'ai été soft, j'ai pas dit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur des bacs de la chambre froide.

**Evangelysta** : Hihi, oui bien sûr que ça existe les Fye en vrai ! Malheureusement, pour les trouver, il faut voyager à travers les dimensions… (soupir). Ceci dit, je veux bien faire le voyage, pas de problème. Je suis même prête à y laisser des plumes, si c'est nécessaire. Manque plus qu'à trouver une Sorcière. Ma voisine du dessous peut-être ? Quoi qu'elle fait plus penser à la vilaine sorcière de Blanche-Neige qu'à Yuuko. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pas confiance.

**Ayaka Maeda** : Sacha Guitry a dit : le meilleur dans l'amour, c'est quand on monte l'escalier. Je finis mon chapitre comme ça parce que je suis tout à fait d'accord, l'attente est un plaisir masochiste, mais délicieux, et comme je suis une sadique (c'est pas moi qui le dis mais l'uninanimité de mes reviewteuses) je me plais à vous torturer de cette façon :) Pour la question du yaoi… eh bien, si tu veux connaître la réponse, il n'y a qu'une solution : lire la fic jusqu'à la fin. Je ne dirai rien du tout !

**Niacy** : effectivement, Sherlock, tu n'as pas tapé très loin de la vérité. Mais il faudra encore attendre un peu pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Dans un sens, je crois que c'est encore pire que ce que tu as imaginé… Bref, la suite est là, et tu vas te dire : oups, zut, Sherlock a raté une marche et laissé passer certains indices ! Fye, lui, avait tout vu :p

**Kuroxfyechan** : halala oui, c'était bien hein ! J'aurais pu faire mieux, le cerisier aurait pu être en fleurs… mais bon, ça n'aurait pas été raisonnable. Et oui, j'aime bien surprendre, au cas où ça ne se serait pas remarqué. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, d'autres surprises.

**Aelin** : Il y a effectivement de quoi être choquée ! Et encore, je n'ai pas tout dit ! Je crois que si Fye avait laissé Kuro ouvrir le bac, j'aurais vomi… ieurk. Heureusement que la fin était là pour rattraper un peu ce chapitre parfaitement dégoûtant.

**Alicia** : *Nandra tend un mouchoir en papier* Tiens, essuie-toi le menton :) J'ai bien aimé aussi le coup du baiser volé, c'est bien de Fye de faire des trucs pareils tiens. En tout cas c'était amusant à écrire tout ça et je suis contente que tu l'aies apprécié.

Pour … vraiment j'ai plus d'idées de ce que je pourrais écrire à cet endroit, donc voilà : pour me laisser un petit mot, c'est en bas au centre !!

* * *

**Chapitre 17 – Arrestations**

- Vous avez l'air de très bonne humeur ce matin, dit Otonashi en écartant le rideau du box où le mage chantonnait en brossant le pelage d'un petit chien à la robe dorée.

Fye leva sur lui un visage souriant, mais se rembrunit légèrement en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son employeur, en direction de la vitrine.

- En effet… mais je crains que ça ne dure pas.

Sous les arcades de l'autre côté de la rue, il avait aperçu la silhouette de Ryûoh qui faisait les cent pas, Ronin, le bouledogue de Kurogane, sur les talons.

- Vous connaissez ce gamin, Fye-san ?

- Oui, c'est un ami.

- Il a l'air passablement agité.

Le blond donna un dernier coup de brosse au quadrupède miniature et le prit dans ses bras pour le restituer à sa propriétaire, puis se tourna vers son patron, l'air embarrassé.

- Otonashi-san…

- J'ai compris, dit le toiletteur avec un bon sourire. Ça ne fait rien, je me débrouillerai sans vous. Je vais faire revenir ma nièce, elle pourra au moins tenir la caisse et accueillir les clientes.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Merci beaucoup, pour tout.

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier. Vous m'avez dépanné alors que vous aviez vos propres affaires à régler. Allez, filez. Je crois que votre ami a plus besoin de vous que moi, à voir sa tête. Et… faites bien attention à vous.

- Merci, et encore pardon.

Le mage prit ses affaires, fit signe à Kantaro de le suivre, et sortit du magasin après un petit salut aux femmes qui attendaient leur tour. Il traversa la rue au trot et alla retrouver le garçon sous les arcades.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et pourquoi Ro-chan est avec toi ?

- Viens, répondit le gosse d'un ton de conspirateur, tu ne dois pas rester ici.

Sans plus de question, il le suivit à travers les rues. Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence, et il nota que son guide évitait avec soin les artères les plus peuplées de la cité. Enfin Ryûoh s'arrêta devant une petite maison, en poussa la porte et l'invita à entrer.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda le blond dès qu'ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur.

- C'est ici que j'habite… C'est grave. Ton pote s'est fait arrêter, il y a une heure. Arashi et Sorata aussi. La garde s'est pointée chez eux et a embarqué tout le monde.

Fye se laissa tomber sur un petit tabouret. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il était pourtant sûr que personne ne les avait suivis quand ils avaient quitté le potager des prêtresses. Une cérémonie retenait leurs hôtes au temple d'Inuki, et la maison était déserte lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés. Leur absence n'avait pas donc pas été remarquée. Ils s'étaient octroyé deux heures de sommeil alors que le jour se levait, puis le blond était parti travailler tandis que le ninja annonçait qu'il allait sûrement rester là toute la matinée pour réfléchir à un plan d'action. Alors pourquoi, si soudainement…

- Je suis stupide ! s'exclama-t-il en se frappant le front du plat de la main. J'aurais dû y penser ! Quel crétin je fais !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- On est tombés sur une patrouille, la nuit dernière. On a pu leur échapper mais Kuro-chan a été légèrement blessé. Son sang sera resté sur la pointe de la lance du garde… c'est comme ça qu'ils ont retrouvé sa trace, avec l'aide de leurs chiens. Ils ont dû comprendre qu'on avait réussi à sortir de l'enceinte et passer toutes les rues au peigne fin.

- Par où vous êtes sortis, au fait ?

- Par le cerisier. C'était facile d'accès, finalement.

- Mais, j'avais refermé la porte de la chapelle à clef…

Fye leva la tête et riva son regard à celui de son interlocuteur qui fronça les sourcils devant le sérieux de son expression. Il lui semblait que ce jeune homme au sourire facile avait quelque chose de menaçant, tout à coup. Instinctivement, il recula d'un pas vers la sortie mais le mage fut plus rapide et bondit pour se placer entre lui et la porte.

- Les serrures ne sont pas vraiment un problème, dit-il d'une voix tranquille, avec un petit sourire. Toi, en revanche…

- Hé, attends, j'ai rien fait moi. Je te jure que c'est pas moi qui vous ai dénoncés.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Mais, vois-tu, je te trouve quand même un peu suspect.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je vous ai aidés, non ?

- Oui. Mais justement, c'est cela qui me pose problème.

- Je comprends pas.

- Je suis certain du contraire. Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire.

Il laissa son regard peser lourdement sur l'adolescent, et le vit perdre lentement sa contenance. Il rougit violemment, un peu de transpiration perla sur son front, et ses yeux balayèrent plusieurs fois la pièce, cherchant un endroit où se fixer.

Quand le mage s'avança vers lui, il se mit à reculer, tant et si bien qu'ils traversèrent la pièce, une petite salle à manger au mobilier spartiate, et que le garçon se retrouva adossé au mur du fond. Il sursauta lorsque le blond tendit la main vers lui, mais Fye lui sourit.

- Allez, lui dit-il gentiment, sors ce que tu caches dans ta tunique.

- Je cache rien…

Le magicien eut un petit rire.

- Inutile de me mentir, dit-il avec douceur. Je sais qu'il est là. Je peux sentir sa présence.

Avec un soupir résigné, Ryûoh tira les pans de sa chemise hors de son pantalon et farfouilla à l'intérieur du vêtement. Il en sortit une grosse boule de poils blanche qu'il déposa dans la paume du blond. Aussitôt elle déploya les grandes oreilles qu'elle avait plaqués contre son corps et se mit à faire de petits bonds en aboyant.

- Ouah ! Ouah ! Fye a trouvé Mokona !

- Bonjour, Moko-chan ! Je suis si content de te voir !

- Mokona est content aussi ! Tu vas bien, Fye ? Mokona s'est beaucoup inquiété !

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé du souci, Moko-chan. Je vais très bien, merci. Tu as l'air en forme toi aussi. Tu m'as manqué !

- Mokona voulait dire bonjour à Fye et à Kuro-toutou mais Yuuko n'était pas d'accord, fit le manjuu, l'air un peu boudeur.

- Je sais. Mais l'essentiel c'est qu'on ait fini par se retrouver, non ?

- Oui ! Mais Kuro-pon est fâché.

Le mage posa son petit compagnon sur la table, tira un tabouret et se rassit.

- Il n'est pas fâché contre toi. Je suis sûr qu'il serait très content de te voir, lui aussi. Vous êtes amis, tu sais ?

- Mais il a été arrêté !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il va très bien. Et dans un sens, c'est une bonne chose qu'il se soit fait arrêter.

- Héééé !? s'exclamèrent en même temps la boule de poils et le gamin.

- Eh bien oui. Les prisons sont bien dans la deuxième enceinte, non ?

- Euh, oui… répondit Ryûoh.

- Alors c'est parfait, puisque c'est là que nous voulions aller.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et se frotta machinalement les cheveux en murmurant quelque chose qui commençait par « complètement » et finissait par « cinglé ».

- Et maintenant, dit Fye en se tournant dans sa direction, je crois que tu me dois quelques explications, jeune homme.

Mais l'adolescent n'eut pas à se donner cette peine. Une vive lumière s'échappa de la pierre rouge qui ornait le front de Mokona et forma un halo dans lequel s'inscrivit la silhouette élégante de la Sorcière des Dimensions.

- Bonjour, Fye, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je suis heureuse de te retrouver en aussi bonne santé.

- Bonjour, Yûko-san. J'espère que vous l'êtes également.

- Je me porte très bien, je te remercie. Avant toute chose, laisse-moi te dire que je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé à Rozamova, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je pense que tu l'as compris.

- Oui, répondit le mage en se rembrunissant. Mais Kuro-chan…

- Je me doutais qu'il allait réagir de cette manière… Cependant, comme je te l'ai dit, je n'avais pas le choix.

- Il va avoir du mal à passer l'éponge… surtout quand il apprendra que vous nous espionnez depuis notre arrivée dans ce monde et que ce garçon – Fye désigna Ryûoh du menton – était votre pion.

- Mais toi, tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu. D'abord, je trouvais que c'était un drôle de hasard que soit tombé « fortuitement » sur la seule personne de ce monde qui ne comporte pas comme un mouton bien docile aux ordres du roi Arsyam, que cette personne, en plus, connaisse parfaitement les fortifications et nous fournisse toutes les indications nécessaires pour que nous puissions nous y introduire en douce. Sans parler du fait qu'il cachait une créature dont la magie m'était très familière dans sa chemise.

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu rendrais immédiatement compte de la présence de Mokona, dit Yuuko avec un petit sourire.

- En réalité, je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit lui, mais j'avais disons… de fortes présomptions. D'autant que je trouvais l'obstination de ce garçon à garder son chien caché à nos yeux plutôt étrange dans une ville où les gens se font regarder de travers s'ils ne sont pas accompagnés de leur animal de compagnie.

- Ouah ! Ouah ! Mokona a fait le chien de Ruyôh ! s'exclama la boule de poils.

- Et puis, j'ai tout de suite pensé que ce garçon n'était pas originaire de ce monde. Je me trompais ?

- Non, admit Ryûoh. En fait, on s'est déjà rencontrés. Je suis le même Ryûoh qui était ami avec Shaolan au pays d'Ôto.

A ces mots, le mage se rembrunit légèrement et un petit silence embarrassé plana sur la pièce.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé à Shaolan-kun, dit finalement le blond. Je sais que tu l'appréciais beaucoup et… par ma faute…

- On m'a expliqué ce qui est arrivé, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était pas de ta faute. Shaolan avait choisi de faire ce voyage et il savait qu'il risquait d'y laisser sa vie. Il l'avait accepté. En plus, il t'aimait beaucoup et je pense pas qu'il serait content qu'on te fasse des reproches ou que tu t'en veuilles pour un truc que tu as fait contre ta volonté. C'était mon ami, et je lui manquerais de respect si je t'accusais injustement ou si je refusais de t'aider à cause de cet accident.

- Tu aurais pourtant le droit de m'en vouloir.

- Mais c'est pas le cas.

- Merci.

- Mais si tu savais tout ça sur moi, pourquoi t'as rien dit avant ?

- Je n'avais que des doutes, jusqu'à ce que je te voie ce matin, avec Ro-chan sur tes talons. J'avais pris soin de ne pas te dévoiler notre adresse, alors… quelqu'un t'avait forcément renseigné sur l'endroit où nous habitions, Kuro-chan et moi. Et comme je savais qu'Arashi-san et Sorata-san connaissaient Yuuko-san, le rapprochement n'était pas très difficile à faire.

- T'aurais pu juste me demander, au lieu de me flanquer la frousse comme tu l'as fait.

- J'ai simplement pensé que si tu agissais de cette manière, c'était pour une bonne raison et que, si ta présence ici ainsi que celle de Moko-chan avait quelque chose à voir avec nous, cela nous serait dévoilé en temps voulu. Il n'y avait pas lieu de se mêler de tes affaires tant qu'elles n'interféraient pas directement avec les miennes et je ne savais pas si Yuuko-san souhaitait que Kuro-chan et moi soyons au courant de ton identité. En te forçant à me montrer Mokona, cela t'évitait d'avoir à te justifier devant elle au cas où elle t'aurait demandé de garder un anonymat total. Tu n'aurais eu qu'à dire : « il m'a forcé » et aucun reproche ne t'aurait été fait.

La Sorcière eut un léger rire.

- Tu es toujours aussi gentil, Fye. Mais c'était une précaution inutile. La raison pour laquelle cet enfant n'a pas dévoilé son identité plus tôt était que je souhaitais te parler en privé, loin des oreilles de Kurogane.

- Il suffisait à Ryûoh-kun de venir à la boutique, s'il voulait me parler en privé.

- Me dis pas que tu t'es aperçu de rien ? s'étonna le gamin.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- T'as compris mon identité au premier coup d'œil, t'as deviné que je planquais cette bestiole…

- Mokona n'est pas une bestiole ! Mokona est Mokona ! s'exclama le manjuu.

- … dans mes fringues, mais t'as pas vu que ton copain venait traîner vingt fois par jour autour de la boutique où tu bossais ?

Ce fut au tour du mage de sourire.

- Sans doute parce que Kuro-chan ne voulait surtout pas que je m'en aperçoive. Et contrairement à toi, je n'avais aucune raison de le soupçonner de quoi que ce soit, alors je ne me suis pas montré aussi vigilant à son sujet.

- Ouais, bon… ça va, t'es pas obligé de remettre ça sur le tapis…

- Ryûoh, pourrais-tu nous laisser maintenant ? demanda la Sorcière. Je dois m'entretenir en privé avec Fye.

- J'ai compris, dit le garçon. J'attends dehors.

Yuuko attendit quelques secondes après qu'il soit sorti avant de reprendre la parole.

- Fye, il y a plusieurs choses dont je souhaite m'entretenir avec toi. Mais avant d'en parler, j'aimerais connaître ton avis au sujet de ce monde. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Aussitôt, le blond retrouva tout son sérieux. Il s'accorda un moment de réflexion avant de répondre, tout en caressant distraitement la tête de Mokona qui couinait de bonheur.

- Il se passe des choses vraiment terribles, ici, dit-il finalement. Et je pense que cela un rapport avec les chiens, les enfants et le roi.

- Peux-tu m'en dire plus ?

Le magicien prit la lettre que Ryûoh avait laissée sur la table et la tendit à la boule de poils, qui la goba aussitôt. L'instant suivant, elle était entre les mains de la Sorcière qui la décacheta et la parcourut du regard.

- Cela correspond, peu ou prou, à ce que je pensais, dit-elle quand elle eut terminé sa lecture. Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?

- Je l'ai pressenti dès que j'ai commencé à travailler chez le toiletteur, en écoutant les discussions des clientes. Et puis, depuis notre arrivée dans ce monde, je me sentais plutôt fatigué. Et j'avais remarqué que Kuro-chan l'était aussi. Et puis j'en ai eu confirmation la nuit dernière. Quand on est sortis, on a laissé nos chiens à la maison ce qui fait qu'on est restés éloignés d'eux pendant plusieurs heures. Et je me suis tout de suite senti beaucoup mieux. Je n'étais plus fatigué du tout, et je n'avais aucun mal à réfléchir. J'ai réalisé que tous mes sens s'étaient comme assoupis pendant deux jours et qu'il suffisait que je reste à distance de Kantaro pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Et pareil pour Kuro-chan…

Il eut un petit sourire. Effectivement, les sens du ninja étaient parfaitement réveillés quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le potager, au pied du cerisier. Dommage que l'illumination de l'une des fenêtres du logement des prêtresses les ait fait déguerpir alors qu'ils étaient en pleine négociation sur les taux d'intérêts… Oui, vraiment dommage.

- Et hier soir, reprit-il en retrouvant son sérieux, on a fait des découvertes plutôt sordides dans les bâtiments de la première enceinte.

En quelques mots, il lui résuma sa visite au chenil. Elle l'écoutait avec attention, les sourcils légèrement froncés, le regard sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? demanda-t-elle quand il eut terminé.

- Continuer comme c'était prévu. Chercher un moyen de rejoindre Kuro-chan et ensuite… trouver ce chien appelé Ren et le ramener à Nandra-san. Quoi qu'il se passe dans ce monde, ma priorité reste d'obliger cette femme à retirer le bracelet. Et je dois le faire en moins de deux jours, maintenant.

- En effet, le temps te manque…

- Alors ce n'était pas un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Mon roi…

- Oui. C'est l'une des choses dont je voulais te parler. J'ignorais que tu étais déjà au courant, mais malheureusement, je ne peux que confirmer ce que t'a dit Ashura. Il a effectivement rencontré cet homme, et trouvé le moyen de voyager à travers les dimensions, au moins une fois. Tu es leur cible, Fye, et où que tu ailles, ils viendront te rejoindre si tu ne te rends pas de toi-même à Seles.

Le mage passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il avait espéré, en dépit de ce que lui disait son instinct, que sa vision de la nuit précédente n'était vraiment qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais si la Sorcière elle-même la confirmait, il n'avait vraiment plus d'autre choix que d'y accorder du crédit. Il était vraiment dans de sales draps.

- Je pense qu'il serait temps que tu révèles la vérité sur ton passé à Kurogane. La confrontation entre vous et Ashura semble inévitable et il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il apprenne la vérité de ta bouche avant que…

- Je crois qu'il a plus ou moins tout deviné, après notre détour par Seles. Mais vous avez raison, je devrais peut-être le lui expliquer clairement. Si je ne le fais pas, Ashura-oh s'en chargera, de toute façon. Et connaissant le caractère de Kuro-chan, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose.

- Tu es seul juge de ce que tu dois lui révéler ou lui cacher… Fye, avant de nous séparer, il y a une dernière chose dont j'aimerais te parler.

- Je vous écoute, Yuuko-san.

- En réalité… Eh bien… Je sais que c'est vraiment déplacé de ma part, après la façon dont je me suis comportée avec toi à Rozamova, mais j'aurais un service à te demander. Naturellement, il y aura une compensation.

- Je ne suis pas très sûr que le fait de recommencer à travailler pour vous soit une très bonne idée, sans vous offenser. Et Kuro-chan ne va du tout aimer cette idée.

- Je suis désolée, je sais que je ne devrais vraiment rien te demander mais je n'ai pas d'autre recours. Je suis, moi aussi, pressée par le temps, et dans les circonstances actuelles il n'y a que toi qui sois en mesure de t'acquitter de cette mission.

- Très bien, je suppose que je peux au moins écouter votre proposition, répondit le mage avec un sourire.

oO0Oo

Ryûoh sursauta quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Fye, qui portait Mokona sur l'épaule.

- Tu en as mis du temps, bougonna-t-il.

- Désolé, nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Toi, rien. Moi, j'entre dans le château.

- Hé, hé, attends, stop. La Sorcière a dit que je devais vous aider si vous aviez besoin d'un coup de main alors…

Le mage le considéra un instant d'un regard dubitatif, puis finit par lui sourire.

- Très bien, dit-il en lui tendant la boule de poils. Prends Moko-chan avec toi. Tu vas te rendre à l'endroit qu'il t'indiquera, et tu vas m'attendre là-bas la nuit prochaine.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Pour l'instant, oui.

- Mais je pensais…

Fye lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et se pencha pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ryûoh-kun. Pour le moment, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre, mais bientôt, tu vas pouvoir te rendre très utile. J'aurai du travail pour toi, et ce sera un travail dangereux.

Le garçon lui adressa un immense sourire.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Seulement avant de passer vraiment à l'action, nous devons nous assurer qu'Arashi-san et Sorata-san seront en sécurité. Ce ne serait pas bien de notre part de ne pas nous soucier des gens qui nous ont apporté leur aide, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais.

- Donc, la première partie du plan consiste à les sortir de prison et à s'assurer qu'ils sont hors de danger. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Bien sûr.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, rendez-vous ce soir, à l'endroit que Moko-chan t'indiquera.

- Mais… et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je dois peaufiner mon plan et faire quelques préparatifs magiques, et pour ça j'ai besoin de calme et de solitude. Est-ce que je peux utiliser ta maison ?

- Ouais. Mais t'es sûr que je peux rien faire pour t'aider en attendant ce soir ?

Le mage fouilla dans sa poche et en sortir une petite bourse.

- Va t'acheter à manger, et prends aussi quelque chose pour Kuro-chan. Je ne pense pas qu'ils le nourriront correctement en prison et il n'a sûrement rien avalé depuis hier soir. Retrouve-moi ici au coucher du soleil.

Il regarda le gamin s'éloigner et disparaître à un coin de rue, puis il regagna l'intérieur de la demeure, son lévrier toujours sur les talons ainsi que le bouledogue de Kurogane. Il mit de l'eau à chauffer pour se préparer un thé, puis s'assit à la table. Il avait beaucoup à réfléchir, et sa conversation avec la Sorcière des Dimensions lui avait laissé un arrière-goût amer.

La situation était encore plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et les facteurs à prendre en compte lorsqu'ils agiraient étaient nombreux. Ils ne devaient commettre aucune erreur, son plan devait être parfait.

oO0Oo

Ryûoh revint au crépuscule, ainsi qu'il l'avait promis. Il frappa à la porte, entra et déposa sur la table un sac rempli de provisions.

- Il y a du pain, de la viande froide, du fromage, et une outre d'eau, dit-il en désignant le paquet.

- Merci beaucoup, Ryûoh-kun, dit le mage en se levant. Emporte tout ça avec toi quand tu viendras nous rejoindre.

Il se pencha vers le bouledogue et le lévrier pour leur caresser la tête.

- Je ne peux pas vous emmener là où je vais, leur dit-il. On ne se reverra sûrement pas, alors faites bien attention à vous tous les deux, et merci de nous avoir accompagnés, Kuro-chan et moi, pendant notre séjour ici.

Puis il se tourna vers le garçon.

- Quand je serai parti, emmène-les tous les deux à la boutique d'Otonashi-san et demande-lui de s'en occuper. Je ne sais pas trop ce que deviennent les chiens qui n'ont pas de maître et je ne voudrais pas qu'il leur arrive du mal.

- Ils sont ramenés au chenil et on leur trouve un nouveau maître, enfin je crois.

- Il te reste un peu de l'argent que je t'ai donné ?

- Oui. Presque tout.

- Dans ce cas, donne-le à Otonashi-san, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais qu'il les garde avec lui plutôt que de les ramener au chenil. Il n'aura qu'à utiliser la somme restante pour leur acheter de la nourriture.

- D'accord.

- Merci, Ryûoh-kun, dit le blond en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Tu vas où ?

Le mage lui adressa un grand sourire.

- En prison, bien sûr ! A ce soir, sois prudent, beaucoup de choses dépendent de toi.

- T'en fais pas, je serai au rendez-vous.

Fye le remercia encore et quitta la maison. Il parcourut à l'envers le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'aller, atteignit les arcades, s'attarda un instant à regarder l'agitation à l'intérieur de la boutique de son ancien employeur, puis prit la direction du château d'un pas résolu.

Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Des soldats remontaient la rue principale, encadrant une dizaine de personnes vêtues de robes sombres à grandes capuches, les fameux Scientifiques. Les mains dans les poches, les yeux fixés sur la pointe de ses bottes, le mage marcha droit sur eux, faisant mine d'être absorbé dans ses pensées.

- Toi ! Toi là ! Dégage la route ! cria un soldat, alors qu'il était encore à bonne distance.

Il l'ignora totalement et poursuivit son avancée. Chaque pas le rapprochait des hommes masqués.

- Toi ! cria un autre membre de l'escorte. Fais place ! Place pour les Scientifiques de Sa Majesté.

Devant le manque de réaction du mage alors que le groupe était pratiquement sur lui, un garde se porta en avant pour le pousser sur le côté avec la hampe de sa lance. Vif comme l'éclair, Fye se décala légèrement, attrapa le manche de l'arme et tira de toutes ses forces. Surpris, le soldat partit en avant, trébucha et tomba à genoux. Le blond s'engouffra dans l'ouverture qui s'était crée dans les rangs de l'escorte et fonça droit devant lui. Il heurta sans ménagement l'un des personnages en robe. La capuche qui protégeait son visage glissa en arrière, révélant des traits quadragénaires portant des zébrures brunes malsaines qui firent battre le magicien en retraite plus efficacement que ne l'auraient fait un millier de mercenaires armés jusqu'aux dents.

Il recula, trébucha à son tour et tomba littéralement dans les bras de l'un des gardes, qui en profita pour le ceinturer et lui attacher rapidement les mains dans le dos, non sans l'avoir correctement molesté au passage. Quatre autres soldats sortirent d'une taverne, attirés par l'attroupement que l'incident avait provoqué.

- Hé, dit l'un d'entre eux, c'est ce type ! Celui dont on nous a donné le signalement ! C'est un des deux gars qui se sont introduits dans l'…

- La ferme ! hurla un autre avant de poursuivre à mi-voix. Pas la peine de le chanter sur tous les toits, abruti.

- Oh, désolé.

- En attendant, embarquez-moi ça et direction la prison, dit le membre de l'escorte qui avait maîtrisé le mage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Scientifiques s'étaient éloignés, les badauds s'étaient éparpillés, et Fye franchissait, sans avoir eu besoin d'escalader quoi que ce soit, les hautes portes de la deuxième couronne du château du roi Arsyam.


	18. Chapter 18 : Prison

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque.

**Note** : Allez, on avance un peu plus dans l'intrigue et dans le glauque, tant qu'on y est. Si quelqu'un s'est demandé pourquoi un rating M pour cette fic, eh bien j'estime que les petites manigances d'Arsyam valaient bien ça. Cette histoire est plutôt… dégueu.

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Aelin** : Les retournements de situation sont faits pour être inattendus :) et ça prouve que j'ai ben fait mon travail !

**Irissia** : Chef, oui chef ! Je continue à écrire ! Eh oui, c'est le retour de Moko-chan ! Quant à Kuro, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas trop là dans ce chapitre mais bon, il a eu une belle participation jusqu'ici, et c'était un peu au tour de Fye. Mais ne t'en fais pas, dans les prochains chapitres, il a sa part de boulot à accomplir.

**Alicia** : merci merci ! c'est vrai que plus ça va plus mes intrigues deviennent complexes mais bon, c'est normal aussi. Maintenant que Fye et Kuro ont arrêté de se tourner autour et de se regarder mutuellement le nombril, il faut bien leur trouver des occupations, sinon ils pourraient s'ennuyer et l'ennui, dans un couple, c'est le début des problèmes. Au moins, là, ils ont de quoi s'occuper.

**Niacy** : Quel est le service que Yuuko a demandé à Fye ? Eh bien… c'est un truc vraiment très très important. Mais je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant. A toi d'essayer de trouver, Sherlock, même si pour l'instant, avec les indices que tu as, ça parait difficile. Beaucoup de choses à venir encore, oui, même si on s'approche « gentiment » du dénouement.

**Evangelysta** : bel esprit de déduction, je te félicite ! A quelques détails près, tu as trouvé. La question est de savoir à quoi ça sert de faire tout ça ? La réponse bientôt, mais pas dans ce chapitre. Il faudra attendre demain pour savoir. Pour ce qui est des négociations, il va aussi falloir attendre, la situation n'est pas très favorable pour l'instant. Quand est-ce qu'elle le redeviendra ? Houlaaaaa ça, c'est difficile à dire car je n'ai pas encore abattu toutes les cartes de mes petits jeux sadiques.

**Kuroxfyechan **: ta review est arrivée pile au moment où je postais ! Oui, c'est sympa de retrouver Moko-chan aussi, même si j'ai un peu de mal à "faire parler" ce personnage :)

Pour jouer les détectives ou m'envoyer faire un tour chez le psy, c'est en bas au centre, le bouton vert.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 – Prison**

Les prisons du château de Jalya étaient situées en sous-sol. On y accédait par un unique escalier aux marches de pierre usées par le passage des milliers de captifs qui y avaient défilé, au fil des ans.

Au premier niveau se trouvaient les cellules communes, où étaient enfermés les coupables de crimes mineurs. Au cœur d'une vaste salle, dont les murs et le sol étaient de pierre taillée, les prisonniers étaient parqués dans trois grandes cages, séparées par des allées où les gardes circulaient librement.

Entassés là, privés du plus élémentaire des conforts et de la moindre intimité, hommes et femmes attendaient ensemble l'heure de leur jugement, dormant à même le sol, serrés les uns contre les autres pour se réchauffer. Le lieu était mal aéré et la puanteur y était atroce, relents de corps mal lavés, de seaux d'aisance si pleins qu'ils débordaient. Les soldats affectés à la surveillance évitaient, autant qu'ils le pouvaient, de s'y aventurer et se tenaient la plupart du temps dans le couloir d'accès où l'air était moins vicié.

Parmi les criminels qui étaient rassemblés là, certains patientaient depuis de longs mois, espérant, chaque fois qu'un bruit de pas se faisait entendre, qu'il s'agissait d'un officiel venu leur annoncer la date de leur procès. Mais leurs attentes étaient toujours déçues. Parfois, un petit escadron venait et emmenait plusieurs d'entre eux, sans explication. On ne les revoyait jamais. Ceux qui n'étaient pas choisis les regardaient partir avec une envie teintée de frayeur, partagés entre le désir de se retrouver à l'air libre et la peur de l'inconnu. Personne ne savait le sort qui leur était réservé, puisque aucun d'entre eux n'était jamais revenu pour en témoigner.

Le manque d'intérêt des gardes, l'insalubrité, l'enfermement prolongé et la promiscuité transformaient peu à peu les hommes en bêtes, leurs pires instincts se réveillaient et les cellules étaient souvent le théâtre de scènes d'une incroyable violence. La hiérarchie y était simple, les plus forts faisaient la loi, les autres devaient se soumettre. Certains, parfois, tentaient de résister, mais ils finissaient toujours par renoncer, lorsque leur corps ne pouvait plus supporter les sévices et le manque de sommeil. Ceux qui n'abandonnaient pas mouraient.

Les nouveaux venus faisaient généralement les frais de cette sauvagerie. Déboussolés par leur arrestation, habitués à mener une vie tranquille, ils n'étaient en rien préparés à ce qui les attendait en pénétrant dans cet univers clos remplis de prédateurs de toutes sortes, et peu d'entre eux y survivaient. Ceux que les privations, les brutalités et la folie ne tuaient pas choisissaient souvent de se donner eux-mêmes la mort, quand ils réalisaient qu'ils ne quitteraient probablement jamais cet enfer. C'était ainsi que s'opérait la régulation de la population carcérale.

L'homme qui faisait la loi dans la cellule du milieu s'appelait Gorgo. C'était un colosse aux cheveux noirs, une brute aux poings énormes qui tyrannisait ses co-détenus. Cependant, il n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Au fil du temps, il lui était venu l'idée qu'il était investi non seulement des droits que l'on octroie à un chef, mais également des responsabilités incombant à cette charge. Ce n'était pas un homme gentil. Il était brutal et profitait sans vergogne de ses condisciples, particulièrement des femmes qui lui étaient toutes asservies. Et comme s'il ne lui suffisait pas d'être plus fort qu'un taureau, il était doté d'un bon instinct de combattant, d'intelligence, ainsi que, même s'il s'en défendait comme si cela eut été une atteinte à sa virilité, d'une certaine culture. Ces qualités le plaçaient au-dessus de la meute qui remplissait la prison et lui conféraient une certaine autorité, y compris sur les deux malfrats qui dirigeaient les cages réparties de part et d'autre de la sienne, un grand type aux mœurs malsaines et au regard fuyant nommé Krome, et une femme au sourire de charognard surnommée Haiena, la Hyène.

Lorsque, ce matin-là, les occupants de la cage centrale virent les soldats amener trois nouveaux prisonniers, un grand type aux étranges prunelles grenat, un jeune gars avec une tignasse en pétard et une femme en tenue de miko, ils firent mine de se ruer sur eux pour les dépouiller et les humilier autant que possible, selon ce qui était devenu, au fil du temps, un rituel. Mais un fait peu banal se produisit.

Gorgo, qui se complaisait habituellement à rester assis dans un coin et à regarder avec un petit sourire narquois ses co-détenus s'amuser avec ce qu'ils appelaient « de la chair fraîche », se leva et s'interposa.

- Arrière, ordonna-t-il, d'un ton si péremptoire que tous battirent immédiatement en retraite. La femme est à moi. Et on ne touche pas non plus aux deux types.

Malgré la crainte qu'il inspirait, cette déclaration suscita de nombreux grognements et une pluie de questions. La femme était belle, mais surtout, elle était propre et elle sentait bon. Pour toucher sa peau qui était sûrement douce, les détenus étaient prêts à défier leur chef. Gorgo le savait. Il s'avança en direction de Kurogane, se posta face à lui et planta son regard d'ébène dans les yeux sombres du ninja.

- Ton nom ?

- Quel est le tien ?

- Gorgo.

- Kurogane.

- Alors écoute, Kurogane, surveille cette donzelle et le grand niais qui l'accompagnent. Restez sagement dans votre coin, et je me charge d'empêcher cette bande de rapaces de vous approcher, du moins pendant quelques temps. Tenez-vous tranquilles, vous trois, et on en fera autant. Tu as ma parole.

Le guerrier le dévisagea longuement, puis un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête, s'adossa nonchalamment contre la grille, bras croisés sur la poitrine, et ne bougea plus.

Gorgo, de son côté, traça une ligne du bout du pied dans la jonchée de paille pourrie qui couvrait le sol, puis s'assit en tailleur, ses genoux rasant la limite, s'interposant entre ses « subalternes » et les derniers arrivés. Un homme, dont les yeux avides n'avaient pas quitté la miko depuis son entrée dans la cellule, s'approcha de lui en se traînant à quatre pattes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Gorgo ? Ils ont des vêtements propres, des chaussures, et la femme…

Sans prendre la peine de se relever, le colosse lui asséna un coup de poing en pleine figure et l'envoya bouler dans les bras de ses compagnons.

- Mais t'es con ou quoi !? s'exclama le type en se relevant, le nez en sang.

- C'est toi qui es un abruti, grogna le chef. Ce que tu viens de prendre c'est juste une caresse en comparaison de ce que ce type te ferait si tu franchissais la limite.

- Raconte pas de conneries ! On est quarante et eux ils sont trois !

- Ta gueule, Kyon.

- T'as la trouille c'est ça !? Un type un peu balèze se ramène et aussitôt tu fais dans ton froc ?

Il y eut des murmures effrayés dans les rangs des détenus. Gorgo n'était pas du genre à tolérer qu'on s'adresse à lui de cette manière. Mais au lieu de se mettre en colère, il surprit tout le monde se remettant debout pour se camper face à ses troupes et en leur souriant.

- Je m'appelle Gorgo. J'ai trente-neuf ans. J'étais pas le salaud que je suis devenu, quand je vivais hors de cellule. J'étais pas non plus le gars le plus gentil du monde, mais j'avais une vie tranquille. Je sais pas ce qu'il en est pour vous autres, mais j'ai bien l'intention de sortir d'ici un jour, revoir le ciel et le soleil, au moins une fois, avant de crever. Et ce sera pas possible si vous foutez le bordel dans _ma _cage en vous attaquant à ce gars. Parce que si vous le faites, il va tous nous massacrer jusqu'au dernier. Alors pensez ce que vous voulez de moi, mais je préfère être un trouillard vivant qu'un abruti mort.

Puis il se rassit, et reprit sa posture. Son petit discours avait fait son effet et personne n'osa plus broncher. Les anciens se regroupèrent les uns contre les autres à une extrémité de la cellule, les trois nouveaux à l'autre bout. La miko et son compagnon se tassèrent dans un coin, tandis que le ninja, le seul à être resté debout, surveillait la scène du coin de l'œil. Un silence tendu s'installa dans la cage.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent. Peu à peu, les choses revenaient à la normale dans les cellules, même si, dans celle du milieu, les détenus s'efforçaient toujours de rester soigneusement à l'écart de leurs nouveaux compagnons d'infortune. Kurogane observa tout cela avec attention, se faisant sa propre idée sur chacun des captifs et sur le fonctionnement interne de cette petite communauté.

Finalement, il se tourna vers ses deux amis.

- C'est quand même bizarre. Pour un monde soi-disant tranquille, où le roi a soi-disant trouvé le moyen d'apaiser les esprits et de faire régner la paix, je trouve que les prisons sont drôlement remplies.

Arashi lui adressa un regard de reproche.

- Il y aura toujours des gens pour enfreindre la loi. Des gens comme vous…

- Ma chérie, la sermonna doucement Sorata, ce ne sont pas des choses à dire.

- Je le sais, dit-elle d'un ton las. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être en colère. Regarde ces gens…

Elle désigna les autres prisonniers de la main.

- Ils ne sont pas là depuis une semaine, ou même depuis un mois. J'attends un enfant, et je ne veux pas que mon bébé naisse dans cette cellule.

- Et ça n'arrivera pas, répondit son mari. Quelqu'un va se rendre compte que nous sommes de bonne foi et nous seront libérés. Tout va s'arranger, tu verras.

Gorgo, qui avait écouté toute la conversation, ricana.

- Compte là-dessus.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? lui demanda le ninja.

L'homme le regarda, hésita à lui dire que ça ne le regardait pas, puis répondit avec un geste vague de la main.

- Pour ce que j'en sais, ça doit faire trois ans, j'ai perdu le compte des jours depuis longtemps.

- Et… quel crime aviez-vous commis ? demanda Sorata, qui avait visiblement pâli.

- Un soir où j'avais trop picolé, j'ai vomi sur les godasses d'un capitaine.

- Et… c'est tout ?

- Ouais.

- Moi, dit une femme, je suis là depuis un an. Un jour, par étourderie, je suis sortie d'un magasin en oubliant de payer le savon que j'avais à la main. J'ai été arrêtée pour ça, personne n'a voulu écouter mes justifications. Quand j'ai essayé de protester, ils m'ont accusée de troubles à l'ordre public et de propos séditieux, et je me suis retrouvée là.

- Moi, fit une autre, j'ai refusé d'inscrire ma fille aux concours de l'Ecole Royale. Je voulais la garder près de moi, à la maison. Je suis là depuis deux ans. Je voulais rester avec mon bébé, et je ne l'ai pas vue depuis deux longues années.

- Mais vous aviez raison de vouloir la garder avec vous, dit Sorata. Nous étions heureux quand notre fille, Mikiko, est entrée à l'Ecole Royale. Nous pensions que nous avions beaucoup de chance. Seulement, depuis qu'elle est là-bas, nous n'avons pas eu le droit de la voir une seule fois. Nous pensions que, même si elle ne pouvait pas quitter l'école, nous serions autorisés à lui rendre visite, mais chaque fois que nous avons essayé, nous nous sommes faits refouler.

- Pareil pour moi, dit un homme en tapant du poing sur le sol. Mon gamin est sorti premier du concours de l'Ecole Royale. On était fiers, ma femme et moi, et on s'est dit que ça allait améliorer notre vie, que notre petit avait un bel avenir devant lui. Mais depuis son premier jour de classe, on n'a plus eu de nouvelles. On ne sait même pas s'il va bien, s'il a été malade, s'il est heureux, s'il ne manque de rien…

- Ouais, dit Gorgo, sans la moindre morgue dans la voix, cette fois. Il se passe des trucs bizarres à Jalya, depuis que le roi a changé. Moi j'ai pas de gosses, pas de femme, et j'ai toujours été un voyou. Je connais pas grand-chose de la vie de famille et tout ça, vu que j'ai toujours travaillé dans les champs, le plus loin possible des soldats, et dormi dans des granges. J'ai même pas de maison à moi. Mais je sais qu'il se passe des choses pas normales.

- Comme quoi, par exemple ? demanda Kurogane.

- Par exemple, j'ai une sœur, plus âgée que moi. Elle vivait en ville, avec son petit mari. Elle a jamais eu de gamins, vu que son premier mari pouvait pas en avoir, surtout après son trépas, et qu'elle avait passé l'âge quand elle s'est mariée la deuxième fois. Ma sœur est une vraie bigote, toujours fourrée au temple, à prier pour le sort des malheureux. Elle a un caractère un peu rude, mais c'est une brave femme. Elle et son jules menaient une vie tranquille, ils cherchaient d'ennuis à personne, ils respectaient bien la loi et tout, pas comme moi. Ils m'invitaient souvent à manger chez eux, quand j'étais dans les environs. Et voilà qu'un jour, j'avais envie de me caler l'estomac, je passe chez eux en visite, et c'est une autre bonne femme qui m'ouvre la porte. Je lui demande où est ma sœur, et elle me dit qu'elle sait pas de quoi je parle, qu'elle a toujours habité là avec sa petite famille, et que je dois me tromper de crèche. Depuis j'ai jamais revu ma frangine, et j'ai aucune idée d'où elle a dû passer.

- Mais vous ne l'avez pas cherchée ? demanda Sorata.

- Ben… non. Sur le coup je me suis dit que la rombière avait raison, j'avais dû me tromper de baraque. Et puis je suis retourné aux champs et j'ai oublié cette affaire. C'est seulement quand je me suis retrouvé ici depuis quelques temps que ça m'est revenu à l'esprit.

- Depuis que tu n'as plus ton chien à tes côtés, observa le ninja.

- Ouais…

- Et pour vous c'est pareil, dit le brun en se tournant vers ses deux compagnons. Le jour de notre arrivée en ville, vous nous avez parlé de votre fille. Vous avez dit qu'elle vous manquait un peu, mais que vous étiez heureux qu'elle soit à l'Ecole Royale. Et maintenant…

Arashi se tourna vers son mari et lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Et maintenant, tu dis que tu regrettes ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu pensais pendant tout ce temps, chéri ? Tu étais malheureux ?

- Mais… non. Je pensais que… les choses étaient bien ainsi, pour Miki-chan et pour nous.

La jeune femme passa les bras autour du cou de son époux, posa un baiser sur sa tempe et leva un regard triste sur le ninja.

- Kurogane-san, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Moi aussi je pensais que tout allait bien, que la vie que nous menions était heureuse, mais maintenant… je ne sais plus.

- Ouais, dit Gorgo en désignant ses compagnons de cellule d'un geste large de la main. On aimerait tous comprendre ce qu'il se passe et ce que notre roi trafique dans notre dos. On veut savoir ce qu'on fout ici. Si t'as une réponse, on aimerait tous la connaître.

- Oui, dit une voix parvenant de la cellule voisine. Si tu sais quelque chose, parle.

Le guerrier se retourna et s'aperçut que la conversation avait eu un auditoire bien plus large que les occupants de sa cage. Tous les prisonniers s'étaient rapprochés autant qu'ils le pouvaient et avaient écouté attentivement.

Il s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion. Il était venu dans ce monde pour remplir une mission, retrouver un chien, et ensuite, il partirait. Avait-il le droit de faire part à ces gens de ses soupçons à propos du roi ? Ce n'était pas son rôle, et que se passerait-il une fois qu'ils ne seraient plus là, lui et le mage. Ne valait-il pas mieux leur dire simplement qu'il ne savait pas et les laisser dans l'ignorance ?

La connaissance qu'il avait des agissements d'Arsyam n'était basée que sur ses soupçons et ceux de son compagnon, rien ne venait les étayer, aucune preuve, mais il savait que tous les prisonniers qui avaient, en cet instant, les yeux braqués sur lui, croiraient le moindre ses propos. Parce qu'ils avaient perdu l'espoir de retrouver un jour leur liberté. Libérés de l'influence de leurs chiens, leurs esprits avaient retrouvé leur vigueur, et chacun d'eux était passé par de nombreuses épreuves pour survivre. Il leur avait fallu de la rage, du courage et de l'obstination pour résister aussi longtemps à l'emprisonnement. S'il leur donnait un prétexte pour se révolter, ils le considèreraient comme une lumière au bout de leur chemin de croix, ils le saisiraient, transformeraient leur désespoir en colère, et se retourneraient contre leurs geôliers.

Mais que pourraient-ils faire ? Il n'y avait là que des mères de familles, des paysans et des villageois, pas un seul combattant, à part peut-être cette femme, Haiena. En admettant qu'ils parviennent à s'échapper, ils n'avaient pas d'armes, et même s'ils en trouvaient, ils ne sauraient pas les utiliser. Ils étaient dans la deuxième couronne du palais. Dehors, il y avait la garde d'élite du roi. Pousser ces gens à la révolte, c'était les envoyer à la mort.

D'un autre côté, qu'avaient-ils à perdre ? S'ils restaient sagement dans leurs cages, personne ne viendrait les en sortir. Pour un pain de savon ou pour s'être saoulé, pour avoir voulu garder un enfant auprès d'eux, ils finiraient ici, à mener une existence pire que celle d'une bête, sans la moindre dignité. Ce n'était pas un sort plus enviable. Et le ninja ne se sentait pas autorisé à décider à leur place de la façon dont ils devaient terminer leur vie. Il leur parlerait.

Mais au moment où il allait s'adresser à eux, les bruits des bottes des soldats claquant sur la pierre l'en empêchèrent.

- Retournez à vos places, dit-il. On reprendra cette conversation plus tard.

Lorsque les gardiens firent leur apparition au pied des escaliers, tout était rentré dans l'ordre à l'intérieur des cellules, et ils ne remarquèrent rien de particulier. Gorgo se leva et alla s'accrocher aux barreaux pour les regarder passer. Quatre hommes en armes en encadraient un cinquième, qui avait les mains liées dans le dos. Il était plus grand qu'eux et les dominait d'une tête. Il avait une silhouette élancée, des cheveux blonds attachés en catogan, et un bandeau noir couvrait son œil gauche.

- Un autre nouveau ? C'est la fête aujourd'hui, commenta le colosse.

L'escadron longea les cages et s'arrêta devant la troisième. L'un des soldats détacha un trousseau de clefs de sa ceinture, ouvrit la cellule, poussa le prisonnier à l'intérieur, se plaça derrière lui pour lui détacher les poignets, puis sortit et referma soigneusement. Mais alors qu'il allait se détourner et rejoindre ses comparses, le blond se précipita vers la porte, passa son bras entre les barreaux, le saisit par le devant de son uniforme et l'attira en avant, le plaquant contre la grille.

- Attendez ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air terrifié. Vous n'allez pas me laisser seul avec ces gens !

- Désolé, mon gars, mais les cellules particulières sont toutes réservées, ricana le garde. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu as un joli minois, je suis sûr qu'ils vont prendre bien soin de toi.

- Mais…

Le garde saisit son poignet, le tordit pour l'obliger à lâcher prise et recula pour se mettre hors de portée. Puis il arrangea son vêtement et alla rejoindre ses collègues. Ils quittèrent la salle. Aucun d'eux ne prêta attention aux autres prisonniers, et ne vit l'immense sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de Kurogane. Décidément, il adorait ce mage.

Resté seul près de l'entrée, Fye se retourna pour examiner les autres occupants de sa cellule. Il fut accueilli par des regards hostiles. Un homme de grande taille, au visage émacié, se détacha du groupe qui s'était tassé aussi loin que possible des gardiens, et s'avança jusqu'à lui.

- Salut, dit-il avec un mauvais sourire. Je m'appelle Krome. C'est moi qui commande ici.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, son interlocuteur l'avait rudement plaqué contre les barreaux et lui pointait un index menaçant sous le nez.

- Tu parles quand je t'y autorise. Tu bouges quand je t'y autorise. Tu dors quand je t'y autorise. Tu pisses quand je t'y autorise. Tu respires quand je t'y autorise. C'est comme ça que ça marche ici. Pigé, blondinette ?

Le mage lui adressa un sourire effrayé et fit signe que oui, d'un léger mouvement du menton.

- Bien, dit Krome, en laissant son doigt descendre sur ses lèvres. Le gardien a raison, tu sais, t'as un joli minois.

Sans cesser de peser de tout le poids de son corps sur le prisonnier, il se retourna légèrement pour s'adresser à ses autres compagnons de cellule.

- Je viens de décider que celui-là m'appartient alors personne ne le touche, compris ? Quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, je vous filerai peut-être les restes, mais d'ici là, si quelqu'un s'approche de lui, il aura affaire à moi.

- A ta place, moi non plus je n'y toucherais pas, dit une voix provenant de la cage voisine.

Krome chercha des yeux l'auteur de cet avertissement et découvrit le ninja, tranquillement accoudé à un barreau horizontal de sa prison, les mains pendant à l'extérieur, un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- Ah ouais ? ricana-t-il. Pourquoi ? Tu vas me faire un procès ?

Il y eut quelques rires parmi ses co-détenus. Krome se rengorgea. Lui au moins, il n'était pas un lâche comme Gorgo ! Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par ce type aux yeux rouges. Surtout pas quand deux grilles solides et une allée d'une bonne largeur les séparaient.

- Ou peut-être que tu le veux pour toi ? Pas de bol, mon pote, t'es pas dans la bonne cage. Mais t'inquiète pas, si c'est ce genre-là qui te fait bander, pas de problème, t'auras le droit de regarder tant que tu voudras pendant que je m'occuperai de lui.

Kurogane haussa légèrement les épaules.

- Non, je voulais juste dire que…

L'homme ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'était à nouveau tourné vers l'objet de sa convoitise et s'apprêtait à mettre son projet en application. Mais soudain, il se figea, et se mit à reculer lentement. Lorsque son corps se détacha de celui du mage et commença à s'en éloigner, les prisonniers purent découvrir la cause de ce brutal changement. La prunelle bleue du nouveau venu était devenue dorée, et une longue griffe noire, effilée, était pointée sous la gorge du chef. Elle s'enfonçait dans la peau souple sous sa mâchoire. Au moindre geste de la part de « la blondinette », beaucoup de sang coulerait.

- … que ce serait mauvais pour ta santé, termina le guerrier.

Fye posa délicatement sa main sur la poitrine de Krome, le repoussa doucement, rétracta sa griffe, et lui adressa un sourire qui laissa apparaître deux canines un peu trop pointues pour être honnêtes.

- Eh… dit le « chef » qui n'en menait pas large, mais… t'es qui au juste ?

- Si vous m'aviez laissé finir ma phrase tout à l'heure, vous le sauriez. Je m'appelle Fye.

Il sourit à nouveau, cligna des paupières, et son œil retrouva sa couleur initiale. Sans plus prêter attention à son interlocuteur, qui avait encore reculé de quelques pas, il se dirigea vers les barreaux.

- T'es en retard, le mage, dit Kurogane. Je t'attendais plus tôt que ça.

- J'avais quelques petites choses à régler avant de venir. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

- On va bien, dit Sorata en s'approchant à son tour de la grille. Est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait du mal, Fye-san ?

- Ils m'ont un peu bousculé, mais rien de méchant. Comment va Arashi-san ?

- Je vais bien.

- Tant mieux. Je suis désolé que vous ayez été impliqués, tous les deux.

- Et maintenant ? demanda le ninja. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Si tu es là, je suppose que ça veut dire que tu as une idée.

- De quoi vous parlez ? lui demanda Gorgo. Et puis c'est qui, ce type, au juste ?

- C'est mon équipier.

- Equipier ? Attends une minute. Je crois que j'ai pas tout compris à l'histoire. Tu débarques ici, pas plus perturbé que ça d'être en prison. T'as l'air d'un guerrier, mais t'es visiblement pas copain avec les gardes, dont ça veut dire que t'es pas un soldat de notre belle armée. En plus t'as pas l'air d'un type qui se passionne pour les petits problèmes des autres, mais t'as écouté attentivement tout ce qu'on a raconté. Et quelque chose me dit que tu sais des choses que nous autres on sait pas, à propos de notre roi. A peine quelques heures plus tard, ton… équipier se ramène et t'as l'air de dire qu'il a fait exprès de se faire attraper, vous mijotez quoi, tous les deux ? En plus, tu l'as appelé « le mage », mais ça veut dire quoi ? Ça existe pas la magie, c'est que dans les contes pour les mioches. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la f…

Un tintement métallique l'interrompit. Il se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit, et vit le blond qui lui souriait. Accroché à son doigt, un trousseau de clefs se balançait. La mâchoire du colosse se décrocha et il en resta bouche bée.

- Mais c'est… Putain, mon gars, t'as pas menti. Ton pote est vraiment un magicien !

Fye eut un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas de la magie. Tout à l'heure, quand on m'a enfermé, j'étais tellement effrayé que je me suis raccroché au gardien et… cet objet est, tout à fait par hasard, tombé dans ma main.

- Par hasard, hein, ricana le ninja.

- Bien sûr, Kuro-chan. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais dérobé quelque chose.

- Ben voyons.

- Je me demande bien ce que je vais en faire. Je devrais peut-être le rendre à son propriétaire et m'excuser…

- Non ! s'exclama une femme dans sa cellule. Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça ! Aidez-nous à sortir d'ici ! S'il vous plaît ! Aidez-moi !

Le blond la considéra un instant. Son expression enjouée avait disparu, laissant la place à un air grave et triste.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit-il, mais ce n'est pas possible.

Krome fit un bond en avant, puis s'immobilisa en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait vécu quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce type était dangereux. Mais il avait les clefs et…

- Tu vas les garder pour toi et tes copains, c'est ça ? Tu vas les faire sortir d'ici et vous allez partir en nous laissant crever ici !?

Il criait, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses poings s'étaient crispés. Derrière lui, tous ses compagnons de cellule s'étaient levés. Le blond était fort, certes, mais contre tout ce monde, les choses risquaient de mal tourner. Et l'objet qu'il avait à la main excitait les convoitises.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, le mage, grommela le guerrier.

Sans détourner les yeux de ses co-détenus, Fye se rapprocha de la grille et passa son bras tendu à travers les barreaux.

- Si vous approchez, je laisse tomber les clefs dans l'allée.

Aussitôt, tout le monde s'immobilisa.

- Déconne pas, le blondinet, dit Krome. J'ai pas été sympa avec toi, c'est vrai, mais je m'excuse, ça te va ?

- Excuses acceptées.

- Allez, maintenant, sois gentil et donne-nous ces clefs. Ça fait des mois qu'on croupit ici en attendant notre procès, qui viendra sans doute jamais. On en peut plus. On veut sortir.

- Je peux le comprendre, répondit Fye. Mais une fois que vous serez sortis de ces cages, que ferez-vous ? Il y a les gardiens, dans les escaliers, sans parler des soldats qui patrouillent partout dans l'enceinte de château. Vous pensez qu'ils vont vous laisser gentiment passer ?

- On se battra, s'il le faut.

- A mains nues ?

- Ouais. Pas vrai, vous autres ?

Un concert de voix répondit par l'affirmative, dans toutes les cellules.

- On préfèrerait crever que rester ici, dit Gorgo.

- Et, en admettant que ça marche, que vous parveniez à vous échapper… vous avez pensé à vos familles ? Elles pourraient subir de terribles représailles si vous vous évadez.

- On ira les chercher et on s'enfuira, répondit le colosse.

- Non ! s'exclama Arashi. On ne peut pas ! Nos enfants… ! Nos enfants sont à l'Ecole Royale. Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner ! Qui sait ce qui leur arrivera si…

- Elle a raison, dit un autre. Tant qu'on reste sagement ici, nos familles ne seront pas inquiétées, mais si on se rebelle, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver à nos petits.

Dans la cellule du magicien, un homme se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant et s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable. Il le dévisagea longuement, puis, lentement, se mit à genoux et s'inclina devant lui.

- Vous avez l'air fort, dit-il, et votre compagnon également. S'il vous plaît, par pitié, aidez-nous et aidez nos enfants. On vous paiera si c'est ce que vous désirez.

- Avec quoi ? demanda le mage, d'un ton glacial.

- Je…

Kurogane se rembrunit un peu. A quoi jouait donc Fye ? Ce n'était pas son genre de se montrer aussi cruel qu'il l'était depuis un moment en jouant avec ces clefs. Que cherchait-il exactement avec cette attitude effrayante ?

Comme s'il avait senti son regard posé sur lui, son compagnon se tourna dans sa direction et, d'un geste habile, il lui lança le trousseau. Le guerrier l'attrapa au vol. Puis le blond se dirigea vers son co-détenu, s'accroupit à côté de lui, et lui releva le menton, sans douceur. Il fait jaillir ses griffes au bout des doigts de sa main libre.

- Est-ce que vous seriez prêt à payer mon aide avec votre sang ? demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

- Oui… s'il le faut ! Tout ce que vous voudrez !

- Prouvez-le.


	19. Chapter 19 : Révélations

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque.

**Note** : Bon alors, que se passe-t-il avec Fye ? Un extra-terrestre lui a implanté un robot alien dans le cerveau ? Il a appris que Kurogane avait eu une aventure avec Mokona ? Ou peut-être qu'il a tout simplement sauté le ptit dèj et là il a la dalle ? Mmmm allez bande de petits Sherlocks, faites travailler vos neurones !

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Arona** (pour le chapitre 17) : merci, Yuuko n'est pas un personnage très facile à « travailler », mais je l'aime beaucoup, moi aussi. Et non, bien sûr, je ne lâcherai rien sur le service qu'elle a demandé à Fye :p (j'ai abrégé là, vu que je t'avais posté la réponse en MP)

**Niacy** : oué, il ferait presque peur, notre blond, là !

**Evangelysta** : encore une fois, c'est à peu près ça. Et oui, Arsyam est dingue ça c'est une certitude. Et puis vraiment ignoble, et encore… on ne sait pas tout sur lui ! (et la suite de la réponse en MP parce que c'est vraiment trop loooooooong).

**Irissia** : Mais lol, ne crache pas, s'il te plaît, tu n'es pas un lama ! Hihi, ils font peur hein, tous les deux, les prisonniers en restent tous O_O. Mais moi, Fye, je l'aime encore pluuuus quand il fait peur *_*.

**Alicia** : Niark niark oui Fye est très très cruel et très très méssant ! Effectivement, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic aussi longue. Mais pour ce qui est de dire que je le referai, on verra. Ça prend énormément de temps (euphémisme pour dire qu'en fait ça me bouffe tout mon temps libre), c'est un très gros investissement personnel et puis, il faut avoir les idées aussi… Enfin, la prochaine que je compte publier (qui n'est pas la suite d'Himitsu mais une toute autre histoire) sera plutôt longue également.

**La fangirl masquée** : Tu seras fouettée pour m'avoir abandonnée aussi longtemps, mauvaise graine :p Merci merci pour ta review, et moi aussi je préfère Fye cruel que suicidaire :) Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite trouvera également grâce à tes yeux (c'est bien dit hein ?).

Pour me briser mes chaînes (oh oui !), ouvrir ma cage (aux oiseaux, regardez-les s'envoler c'est beau ~ Pierre Perret Powaaa), ou me faire un cadeau d'anniversaire émouvant (cf un de mes OS), c'est en bas, au centre, c'est vert, rectangulaire, mais ça n'a pas un goût de menthe. (je devrais arrêter de faire mes notes à 2H du mat, je crois).

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – Révélations**

L'homme leva un regard craintif sur le mage, déglutit péniblement, puis se redressa pour s'asseoir sur ses talons et empoigna le col de sa chemise, qu'il tira vers le bas afin de dégager son cou.

- Si c'est ma vie le prix à payer pour que vous fassiez sortir tout le monde d'ici, allez-y. De toute façon, on va tous crever comme des chiens dans cette prison, alors autant que ma mort serve à quelque chose. Mais promettez-moi qu'ensuite, vous utiliserez ces clefs pour libérer les autres.

- Attends, dit un autre homme. T'as des enfants, une famille là-dehors, moi j'ai personne alors il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui meure.

- Non ! C'est moi qui ai demandé, je dois assumer les conséquences de mes actes ! Prenez mon sang et sauvez tout le monde.

Fye le dévisagea un moment, mais le prisonnier soutint son regard. Il était déterminé.

- Très bien, dit-il avec un petit sourire triste. Quel est votre nom ?

- Shijima.

- Votre nom complet.

- Shijima Kurokano.

Le blond lui prit le poignet et constata qu'il avait les poings serrés. Il l'obligea doucement à ouvrir les doigts, et, d'un geste rapide, lui entailla la paume d'un coup de griffe. Puis il sortit un petit rectangle de papier d'une poche cachée à l'intérieur de sa tunique avant de le lui tendre en lui posant gentiment la main sur l'épaule.

- Ecrivez votre nom sur cette feuille, avec votre sang, dit-il d'une voix qui avait retrouvé sa douceur habituelle. Je ne vous en demanderai pas plus pour l'instant.

- Vous… vous n'allez pas me tuer ?

- Non. Je suis désolé si je vous ai effrayé, mais je devais vérifier si vous et vos compagnons étiez disposés à risquer vos vies pour sortir d'ici. Encore pardon pour ça, c'était cruel de ma part. Comment s'appellent vos enfants ?

- Ryûki et Ryûren, ce sont mes deux fils. Ils sont tous les deux à l'Ecole Royale. Est-ce que vous allez nous aider à les sauver, eux aussi ?

- Je suis vraiment navré, lui dit-il, d'un ton où perçait une immense tristesse. Même si je le souhaite du fond du cœur, je ne peux sans doute rien pour vos enfants. Quelque chose de terrible… leur est arrivé.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont… morts ? C'est ça ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont perdus pour vous. Vous ne pourrez jamais les revoir, du moins, jamais tels que vous les avez connus. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé.

Il se releva et se détourna de son interlocuteur. L'expression ravagée de son visage lui était insupportable. Il ferma les yeux et fit appel à toute sa volonté pour s'obliger à les rouvrir et à affronter la salle. Un profond silence s'était instauré, et tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, interrogateurs, inquiets. Seul Kurogane, le front bas, contemplait ses pieds.

L'arrivée du mage l'avait interrompu au moment où il s'apprêtait à révéler à ces gens ce qu'il était advenu de leurs enfants et la vérité sur le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Maintenant, c'était le blond qui s'apprêtait à s'acquitter de cette tâche, et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il se sentait soulagé de ne pas être le porteur de ces mauvaises nouvelles. Pourtant, cette situation ne lui convenait pas non plus. Il ne voulait pas laisser son compagnon affronter cette épreuve à sa place. Il se redressa et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Fye lui adressa un petit sourire qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Il avait choisi d'endosser ce rôle, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Le ninja comprit le message, hocha vaguement la tête, et reprit sa posture dos à la grille, les bras croisés, les mains coincées contre ses côtes pour qu'on ne voie pas ses poings serrés.

Le magicien dévisagea l'un après l'autre tous les prisonniers qui étaient dans son champ de vision. Il refusa de s'attarder sur Arashi, dont les prunelles intenses étaient braquées sur lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'apprêta à porter son coup suivant. Dans son dos, l'homme à qui il venait de parler sanglotait.

- Je ne sais pas combien d'entre vous ont des enfants, dit-il enfin, et parmi ces enfants, j'ignore combien sont à l'Ecole Royale. Mais ce que j'ai à vous dire concerne chacune des personnes rassemblées ici. Vous allez certainement penser que je suis fou et que je raconte n'importe quoi, mais je vous en prie, réfléchissez à mes paroles, demandez-vous, en essayant de garder l'esprit ouvert, s'il n'est pas possible que j'aie raison.

- Parle, dit Gorgo. Tout le monde ici est disposé à t'écouter.

- Kuro-chan ?

Le guerrier se retourna à contrecoeur. Le blond fouilla à nouveau dans ses poches et en tira trois paquets. Il en garda un par-devers lui et lança les deux autres à son équipier.

- Prenez ces feuilles, dit-il. Si vous pensez que j'ai dit la vérité et que vous êtes prêts à engager vos vies pour sortir d'ici et tenter de faire quelque chose pour le monde dans lequel vous vivez, inscrivez votre nom sur ces papiers avec votre sang.

- A quoi ça sert ? demanda un jeune homme.

- Je vous l'expliquerai plus tard.

Kurogane ouvrit sa paume et appela son sabre, s'attirant des regards effarés de ses co-détenus lorsque l'arme apparut entre ses doigts. Il prit une feuille, s'entailla la main et écrivit son nom, puis fit un geste en direction des autres prisonniers de sa cellule pour leur indiquer qu'il les aiderait à faire de même, au besoin.

- T'avais raison, Gorgo, dit Kyon d'une voix blanche. Il nous aurait tous massacrés si on avait essayé de l'attaquer.

Le guerrier le détailla de pied en cap et lui adressa un sourire de prédateur. Mais il n'eut pas à se donner la peine de répondre car le chef le fit à sa place.

- Il aurait pas eu besoin de son sabre pour s'occuper de toi. D'ailleurs je savais même pas qu'il planquait… une arme… dans sa main. Putain, c'est tellement bizarre que j'arrive même pas à le dire. T'es un mage, toi aussi ?

- Non, répondit le brun. C'est lui, le mage.

Gorgo reporta son attention sur Fye.

- Je crois que ta crédibilité vient d'augmenter, le blondinet. Raconte ton histoire.

Le magicien chercha ses mots pendant quelques secondes, puis secoua doucement la tête. Quelle que soit la façon de le dire, aucune ne pourrait amoindrir l'atrocité des propos qu'il s'apprêtait à tenir.

- J'aurais voulu vous l'expliquer d'une façon moins brutale mais je n'en trouve aucune, alors je vais vous le dire simplement. Votre roi n'a jamais voulu votre bien. Il ne se soucie aucunement de votre bien-être ou de votre bonheur. Les chiens qu'il vous a obligés à adopter ne sont là que pour lui permettre de vous contrôler. A l'aide de magie, très certainement, il les a dotés d'une âme qu'il a… modifiée à sa convenance et il vous les a ensuite confiés, afin que leur présence vous apaise et endorme votre vigilance.

- La magie peut créer des âmes ? demanda une femme.

- Non, malheureusement. La magie ne crée rien, et ne détruit rien. Elle transforme des matériaux déjà existants. En l'occurrence, le matériau utilisé par le roi Arsyam n'est autre que… les âmes de vos enfants.

Il s'attendait à des réactions violentes, de l'incrédulité, des insultes peut-être, de la colère, des pleurs sans doute, mais il n'y eut rien. Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur la prison toute entière. Les captifs le fixaient avec des yeux exorbités, horrifiés, mais ils n'avaient pas encore réalisé la portée de ses paroles.

- Ce que nous avons découvert laisse penser que le concours de l'Ecole Royale sert à sélectionner les enfants. Les plus intelligents, ceux qui ont obtenus les meilleurs résultats, sont écartés. Leurs esprits ne sont pas suffisamment malléables. Les autres… eh bien. Lors de notre enquête, nous avons découvert un laboratoire. C'est probablement là que les âmes des enfants sont transférées dans le corps des chiens, qui sont ensuite remis à la population. Après avoir eu les vôtres, inconsciemment, vos esprits se sont sentis apaisés par la présence à vos côtés de ces âmes jeunes et innocentes, qui vous donnaient de l'amour. Et peu à peu, vous avez cessé de vous poser des questions.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Haiena. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi le fait que les âmes des enfants soient près de nous a endormi notre vigilance ?

- Lorsqu'une société est frappée par le malheur, que ce soit la misère, la guerre, la famine ou les épidémies, ce sont toujours les enfants et les personnes âgées qui sont les plus touchés. Quel que soit le pays, la culture, et ce depuis l'aube des temps, la présence d'enfants bien portants est un indice de la bonne santé d'une nation. Et le roi Arsyam a misé sur cela, ainsi que sur une bonne dose de magie, pour vous manipuler. Vous n'aviez pas matière à vous inquiéter puisque des enfants étaient près de vous, que vous pouviez sentir leur présence bienveillante et leur amour.

Le mage marqua une pause. C'était une manière un peu simpliste de présenter les choses, mais il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie, ni le courage de se lancer dans de plus grandes explications. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

- Quant aux personnes âgées, reprit-il, elles disparaissaient mystérieusement mais vos esprits endormis ne s'en apercevaient pas. Par ce procédé, le roi a soigneusement trié ses sujets, ne conservant que les plus forts et les plus dociles, éliminant tous ceux qui étaient fragiles ou inutiles, représentaient un fardeau, ou avaient simplement des doutes sur lui. De cette façon, il pouvait vous employer à sa guise, en augmentant graduellement les taxes et en s'enrichissant sur votre dos, sans courir le risque de vous voir vous retourner contre lui.

- Il a fait ça simplement dans le but de s'enrichir ? demanda Gorgo.

- Non… L'enrichissement est une question secondaire, en réalité. Son objectif principal est de vous utiliser comme sujets d'expérimentation, et je pense aussi, de découvrir s'il est capable, par ce procédé, de détruire une civilisation toute entière. Il veut savoir jusqu'où il peut aller dans le contrôle de vos esprits et s'il est possible de vous pousser jusqu'à l'extinction sans que vous ne leviez le petit doigt pour protester.

- Alors, dit Haiena depuis la troisième cage, en admettant que ton histoire de dingue soit vraie, que tu aies raison, cela signifie que nos enfants sont tous morts ?

- Je ne saurais pas dire qui est mort et qui est… devenu un chien. Mais je crains que les enfants les plus brillants n'aient été définitivement éliminés, répondit le mage, d'un ton sombre.

- Où sont les corps !? s'exclama un homme. Si tu dis vrai, nos enfants sont enterrés quelque part ! Je n'y croirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas vu la tombe de mon fils ! Dis-nous où sont les corps.

- Il n'y a pas de tombes. Le roi ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer que les corps soient découverts. Il a trouvé une autre façon de s'en débarrasser. Mais s'il vous plaît… ne me demandez pas laquelle.

Kurogane leva sur son compagnon un regard surpris. Au point où il en était, pourquoi ne pas finir ce qu'il avait commencé et révéler ce qu'il était advenu des cadavres ? Même lui n'en avait aucune idée. Et soudain, il réalisa.

En fait, il savait. Une odeur lui revint, ainsi qu'une image, celle du visage du mage, son expression horrifiée, la main plaquée sur la bouche, et la sensation de ses doigts glacés sur son poignet. Il le revit dans le couloir du chenil, appuyé contre le mur, le corps secoué par des haut-le-cœur. Sur le moment, il avait pensé que les relents qui empuantissaient l'atmosphère de la chambre froide l'avaient écoeuré, mais à présent, il comprenait. Fye était un vampire, il était plus sensible que n'importe qui à la présence de sang humain, et le contenu du bac qu'il l'avait empêché d'ouvrir… Son estomac se révolta et il pensa qu'il allait être malade à son tour.

Un mouvement à côté de lui détourna bienheureusement son attention de sa macabre découverte. Arashi s'était avancée vers la grille. Elle était pâle, mais il lut de la détermination dans son regard. Il connaissait le tempérament la miko. Sous son apparence fragile, elle cachait un caractère bien trempé et une volonté de fer. Elle ne fuirait pas la réalité, elle voudrait la connaître entièrement, quelle qu'elle soit. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le brun posa une main sur son bras et se pencha sur elle.

- Si tu as un peu de compassion pour mari, si tu l'aimes, rien qu'un peu, garde tes lèvres closes, femme.

- Mais je dois savoir, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon enfant.

- Si tu y tiens, on te le dira.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Tous les parents qui sont présents ont le droit de connaître la vérité.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils en aient envie. Laisse-les en juger par eux-mêmes. Je te l'ai dit, si tu tiens vraiment à connaître la réponse, je te la donnerai plus tard, en privé. Mais pour l'instant, ferme-la. Et si tu ne comprends pas pourquoi, regarde autour de toi.

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil meurtrier, mais elle obéit. L'ambiance dans les cellules était en train de se modifier lentement. Certains prisonniers étaient encore abasourdis et fixaient le mage avec des regards vides, incapables de faire face à la réalité. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tous. La plupart des captifs avaient des expressions pleines de colère sur le visage, et leur courroux n'était pas tourné contre le roi ou contre la société de Kajara, il était tourné contre Fye. Fye qui avait surgi d'ils ne savaient où, avec son apparence frêle, son air doux et profondément triste, ses étranges pouvoirs. Fye à qui ils avaient accordé du crédit parce qu'il avait su capter leur attention, mais dont chaque mot était un coup de poignard dans leur cœur.

A chacune de ses paroles, il détruisait impitoyablement le peu d'espoir qu'il leur restait. Ils avaient survécu dans l'attente de retrouver un jour leur famille, leur maison, et de reprendre une existence normale. Mais le mage se tenait devant eux, avec ses cheveux dorés, ses habits blancs, beau et en même temps repoussant, comme un ange de la mort. S'ils le croyaient, leurs vies seraient détruites. S'ils ne le croyaient pas, c'était lui qui serait détruit. Ils ne lui pardonneraient pas ses propos insensés et écoeurants, et toute leur rage se déverserait sur lui. Sur lui, et sur ses compagnons. Ils étaient en grand danger.

Arashi vit tout cela, et elle vit également autre chose. Pendant que le blond parlait, attirait tous les regards sur lui, Kurogane s'était lentement rapproché de la porte de la cellule. Sans bruit, il avait glissé la clef dans la serrure. Et à présent, son sabre toujours dans la main, il ne quittait pas le mage des yeux. Il était prêt à intervenir pour lui porter secours en cas de besoin, mais il n'y avait pas que de la vigilance dans son regard. Il y avait aussi de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse.

Elle posa une main sur la sienne et lui fit un pauvre sourire.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. C'est une épreuve terrible pour tout le monde. Je ne lui demanderai rien.

Le ninja lui répondit d'un hochement de tête qui pouvait passer pour un remerciement et sembla se détendre un peu.

- Toi et ton époux, restez près de moi, dit-il à mi-voix. Ne vous éloignez surtout pas.

De façon inattendue, l'aide dont ils avaient besoin pour se sortir de cette situation vint d'Haiena.

- Moi, je le crois, dit-elle d'une voix forte et ferme.

- Ah ouais, et pourquoi ça ? demanda Krome.

- Réfléchis un peu, si t'en es capable. Ces deux gars ne sont pas d'ici, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Alors quel intérêt ils auraient à se faire arrêter, et ensuite à nous raconter des bobards aussi dégueulasses alors qu'ils sont enfermés dans la cage aux lions ?

- Ils sont peut-être dingos, c'est tout.

- Regarde-les. Moi je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas l'air dingues du tout. Ils ont des têtes de combattants, de gens qui en ont vu de toutes les couleurs et qui ont réussi à survivre. Ils ne sont pas là pour s'amuser à nous faire souffrir, et d'ailleurs, s'ils voulaient, ils seraient partis depuis longtemps vu qu'ils ont les clefs. S'ils sont restés et s'ils ont raconté tout ça, c'est parce qu'on le leur a demandé. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de nous répondre mais ils l'ont fait, alors on devrait les remercier. Et vous, on dirait plutôt que vous voulez les lyncher. Vous devriez avoir honte. On a vécu ici comme des bêtes pendant des mois, mais ces types peuvent nous aider à sortir et à retrouver un peu de notre dignité, alors comportons-nous comme des êtres humains, pour une fois, ça ne nous fera pas de mal.

Gorgo se tourna vers Kurogane, le détailla du regard, puis fit de même avec le magicien.

- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi vous êtes venus, finalement ? On le sait toujours pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez en taule avec nous ?

- Nous cherchions un moyen de nous introduire dans la deuxième enceinte du château, répondit le blond. La prison en est un.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

- On a quelque chose à récupérer au château, et ensuite, on rentre chez nous, dit le ninja. Si vous voulez profiter de notre évasion pour vous échapper, libre à vous. Mais ensuite…

Il s'interrompit et se tourna à son tour vers le mage. Il le vit sourire vaguement, et il poussa un profond soupir. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Il restait des enfants dans l'école, et Fye étant ce qu'il était, il allait sans doute vouloir faire quelque chose. Et ce n'était pas le guerrier qui le lui reprocherait. Ce serait dangereux et ça leur ferait perdre du temps, mais ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner ces gens à leur sort.

- D'accord, lui dit-il. Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Le sourire du blond s'élargit. Il tendit la main et des marques bleues apparurent dans sa paume. Des volutes lumineuses s'en échappèrent, et l'instant suivant, un sabre au manche représentant une tête de dragon apparaissait entre ses doigts. Apparemment, l'une des choses qu'il avait faites avant de se jeter entre les pattes des gardiens avait été de passer chez Arashi et Sorata récupérer leurs maigres affaires. Et la présence de Ginryû était un indice parfaitement limpide sur ses intentions.

- Une tactique d'une grande subtilité… ricana le guerrier.

- Dites… fit Gorgo en se rapprochant. Vous pourriez pas arrêter ?

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Arrêter vos petites conversations privées. On a du mal à suivre quand on a que la moitié du texte.

- Ça se résume en quatre mots, dit Fye. Foncer… dans… le… tas.

Un sourire géant apparut sur la face mal rasée du colosse, révélant au passage qu'il lui manquait quelques dents.

- Putain mais fallait le dire tout de suite ! C'est où qu'on signe ?

Kurogane lui attrapa la main et lui entailla la paume, puis lui tendit une des feuilles que le mage lui avait données plus tôt.

- Là, avec ton sang.

- J'en veux une aussi, dit un homme.

- Moi aussi ! fit un autre.

Un moment plus tard, chaque prisonnier avait paraphé de rouge l'un des rectangles de papier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Haiena.

- Gardez les feuilles sur vous, pour le moment, répondit le mage, et tenez-vous tranquilles. Si je ne me trompe pas, les gardes ne devraient pas tarder à passer pour distribuer les repas. Comportez-vous comme d'habitude, avec eux. Ils ne doivent se douter de rien. Est-ce qu'il y a des rondes de nuit dans les cellules ?

- Non, une fois qu'on a eu la bouffe, ils attendent un peu, reviennent éteindre les lumières, ferment la porte du couloir à clef et on les revoit plus jusqu'au lendemain matin, répondit Krome.

- C'est parfait. En attendant, inutile de nous agiter. Gardons nos forces. Nous allons en avoir besoin.

Il se pencha pour ramasser une couverture mitée, l'utilisa pour envelopper le sabre de Kurogane et le lui fit passer à travers les barreaux. Puis il se chercha un coin à peu près propre pour s'asseoir, s'adossa à la grille et ferma les yeux. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et espérer que son plan fonctionne sans anicroche. L'idée de jouer avec la vie de tous ces gens ne l'amusait pas du tout.

Il sentit une présence à côté de lui avant qu'une main ne se pose délicatement sur son bras. Une jeune fille, à peine sortie de l'adolescence, s'était assise à côté de lui et lui souriait timidement. Elle lui tendit un pot de bois rempli d'eau.

- On n'a rien à manger, dit-elle, mais vous avez peut-être soif ?

Il la remercia et but avec plaisir. Le liquide avait un goût de rance, mais soulagea sa gorge desséchée d'avoir trop parlé.

- Je m'appelle Yuriko.

Il la regarda. Elle était sûrement jolie, du temps où elle vivait librement. Mais son visage rond était creusé par la fatigue et les privations, et ses cheveux, assemblés en une grosse natte, étaient ternes et crasseux. Cependant, elle avait de bons yeux, grands et bruns, au regard franc. Elle était au bord des larmes.

- Mon petit frère devait entrer à l'Ecole Royale cet été, dit-elle à mi-voix. Fye-san, est-ce que vous croyez qu'il est déjà… qu'ils lui ont fait… cette chose horrible dont vous avez parlé ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis désolé.

- Votre ami, Kurogane-san… il a dit que vous aviez quelque chose à récupérer au château.

- Oui. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus à Kajara.

- Cette chose… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un chien.

Il sortit la photo de Ren et la tendit à l'adolescente. Elle la prit, la regarda, et la lui rendit.

- Est-ce que l'âme d'un enfant est aussi enfermée dans ce chien ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est très probablement le cas.

- Il doit être très précieux pour vous, si vous essayez tant de le récupérer.

- Il est très précieux pour quelqu'un que nous connaissons.

- Est-ce que…

Elle s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots, visiblement embarrassée.

- Pose ta question comme elle te vient, je m'en arrangerai, lui dit gentiment le mage.

- Vous avez dit qu'Arsyam-sama avait utilisé la magie pour mettre l'âme des enfants dans les chiens.

- Oui.

- Et vous aussi, vous êtes un magicien. Alors… vous pouvez sûrement faire quelque chose ? Comme remettre les âmes des enfants là où elles étaient avant ?

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. D'abord parce que je ne saurais pas comment m'y prendre sans faire courir un très grand danger aux âmes des enfants, et ensuite parce que pour remettre une âme dans un corps…

- Il faut un corps… termina la jeune fille.

- C'est ça. Je suis désolé de devoir dire les choses de cette façon. Je sais que c'est très dur pour vous tous.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, il ne faut pas être désolé. Je suis d'accord avec Haiena-sama. Tout le monde devrait vous remercier pour nous avoir dit la vérité. Et je voudrais vous aider.

- Yuriko-chan, c'est très gentil de ta part mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Cette nuit, nous allons faire sortir tout le monde de cette prison, mais ensuite, nous…

- Je connais ce chien, le coupa l'adolescente en reprenant la photo qu'il avait toujours entre les doigts. Je sais où il se trouve, et je sais comment y aller. Sans passer par les portes principales du palais. J'ai travaillé comme servante au château, je connais tous les couloirs réservés aux domestiques et les passages cachés. Laissez-moi vous accompagner, Fye-san, je vous montrerai le chemin.

- Je ne peux pas accepter. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi.

- Mais… après ce que vous avez fait pour nous, je…

- Mais tu peux quand même m'aider.

Il sortit les feuilles restantes de sa poche et les lui tendit.

- Dessine-moi un plan.

Elle prit le papier, le tourna entre ses doigts, et leva sur le mage un regard ennuyé.

- Je n'ai pas d'encre, dit-elle. Vous voulez bien me couper le doigt comme tout à l'heure ?

Fye sortit une de ses griffes et entailla son propre poignet, au passage de la veine.

- Vas-y, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire. Et ne fais pas cette tête affolée, je ne vais pas me vider de mon sang, regarde.

Il ouvrit sa main et fit une nouvelle entaille, bien plus petite, qui se referma presque aussitôt.

- Allez, dépêche-toi, sans quoi la plaie va se refermer.

Pendant que la fille dessinait le plan, dans la cellule voisine, Kurogane était absorbé dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que Fye avait à l'esprit, mais quels que soient ses projets, un peu d'aide serait sûrement la bienvenue. Seulement, en regardant autour de lui, il ne voyait que des pauvres gens dépenaillés et affamés, malades pour certains.

- Une foutue armée d'éclopés, grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il y avait bien cette femme, Haiena. Il ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarquée parce qu'elle s'était tenue à l'écart, mais dès le moment où elle s'était mise à participer à la conversation, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle détonait dans le décor.

Elle était grande et solide. Elle portait un haut rouge rudimentaire, qui ne dissimulait que sa poitrine et son ventre, laissant son dos et ses bras exposés aux regards. Son bras gauche était orné d'un tatouage et le droit était artificiel. C'était une prothèse, apparemment en bois, attachée à partir de son épaule et remarquablement bien articulée jusqu'au bout des doigts. Sa jupe, autrefois blanche, ne paraissait tenir sur ses hanches que par une intervention divine. Elle était fendue sur le côté et laisser voir de longues jambes aux muscles fermes.

Elle portait une coiffe faite de bandes de tissu blanc qui paraissaient avoir été assemblés n'importe comment et mettre plus de bazar qu'autre chose dans ses longs cheveux noirs, déjà indisciplinés. Elle avait un visage triangulaire, avec une bouche immense au sourire de loup, et un regard bleu sombre où brûlait un feu que le guerrier ne pouvait pas ignorer. Cette femme, il la connaissait, il la reconnaissait, sans l'avoir jamais rencontrée. Car elle lui ressemblait.

- Tu as de drôles de goûts, nota Gorgo en suivant son regard. Cette fille n'a rien d'attirant. Elle se laisse pas approcher, et je peux te dire qu'elle cogne plus fort que n'importe lequel des gars de cette taule. Mais bon, je comprends qu'elle t'intrigue, parce qu'elle est comme toi.

- Comme moi ?

- Ouais… C'est une étrangère. J'ai jamais trop su comment elle avait atterri à Jalya. Elle veut rien dire sur son passé. Et c'est pas moi qui essaierai de la cuisiner. Je tiens à ma peau.

- Le passé des gens ne m'intéresse pas, répondit le ninja. Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est de quoi ils sont capables et jusqu'où ils sont prêts à aller, ce soir, pour sauver ce qui peut encore l'être dans ce monde pourri.

- Et après ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, en admettant qu'on réussisse ?

- Si tu veux en savoir plus, demande au mage. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a en tête.

- En tout cas, merci. J'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un finirait un jour par s'intéresser à nous et nous filer un coup de main pour nous sortir de cette mouise.

- Pour les remerciements aussi, c'est dans la cage d'à côté. C'est lui, le gentil de cette histoire.

- Et toi alors t'es quoi ?

Kurogane bâilla. Ce type l'ennuyait avec ses bavardages et ses questions. Il lui jeta un regard en coin et comprit à l'expression de son visage qu'il attendait toujours une réponse. Si c'était ça, très bien, il allait lui en fournir une. Il se pencha sur lui pour lui parler à mi-voix.

- Tu sais garder un secret ?

- Ouais, bien sûr ! fit le colosse avec un gros sourire.

Finalement, il se pouvait que Krome ait eu raison, pensait-il, et que ce grand guerrier brun ait un penchant pour son compagnon. Et si cet homme lui faisait assez confiance pour lui révéler ce secret, peut-être qu'il accepterait de lui raconter deux ou trois anecdotes croustillantes ? Ça valait le coup de demander, en tout cas.

Devant ses yeux, le brun releva la manche de sa tunique et tira sur le bandage qui lui enserrait le poignet, pour permettre à son « confident » de voir des cicatrices très nettes, encore fraîches, à l'intérieur de son avant-bras. Une trace de morsure.

- Je suis son garde-manger.

Gorgo s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Il en resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, puis pâlit de façon notable tandis que des perles d'une transpiration que le guerrier savait glacée apparurent sur son front. Il recula d'un pas ou deux, puis alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles. Le ninja crut tout de même distinguer le mot « tarés ».

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de se délecter de sa tranquillité enfin retrouvée, car des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et les gardiens firent leur apparition pour distribuer les repas.


	20. Chapter 20 : Evasion

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque.

**Note** : Et voilà enfin la suite ! J'ai eu du mal ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier mais j'avais un emploi du temps plutôt surchargé, cette semaine, et je n'ai pas tellement eu le temps de m'asseoir devant mon pc. Je savais que ça allait être difficile, mais je pensais naïvement que j'arriverais à tout faire. Je me trompais. Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas ! Vous êtes adorables. (Nandra mouche son nez, essuie ses larmes, dans cet ordre, et se met de la morve plein les yeux). Bref, sans plus attendre… bonne lecture.

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Kuroxfyechan** : j'espère que tu as récupéré, depuis le temps ! Oué le coup de Kurogane qui se qualifie de garde-manger, c'était un peu OOC, mais ça m'amusait alors je l'ai mis.

**Irissia** : un Kuro masochiste et … un Fye sadique aussi non ? Voilà qui pourrait ouvrir des perspectives très très intéressantes ! (ok, je me calme…)

**Alicia** : Merci à toi de me lire et d'apprécier :) Pour répondre à tes questions, oui la fic suivante sera dans le fandom TRC, avec Fye, Kuro, mais aussi Sakura, Shao… et d'autres. Et elle n'aura absolument rien à voir avec tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent.

**Evangelysta** : alors là, pour les cours de politique en allemand, je compatis et j'admire ! Merci pour tous ces compliments, je suis zémue ! Et je compte persévérer dans mon travail qui consiste à t'empêcher de faire le tien :p Et pour la demande de Yuuko, non, en fait, elle n'a rien à voir avec les enfants de l'Ecole Royale.

**La fangirl démasquée** : Comment j'ai eu l'idée des enfants et des chiens ? En regardant mon chien faire des conneries comme un gamin, peut-être :p. Pour ta critique, quand j'ai écrit ça je me suis dit la même chose, c'était un peu abusé. Mais si j'ai choisi cette option, ce n'était pas sans raisons. Si j'avais voulu asseoir l'autorité de Fye et Kuro par un autre moyen, j'aurais été obligée d'en remettre une couche dans la violence. Kuro aurait écrasé quelques crânes et, dans la version d'origine, il était prévu que Fye coupe les mains de Krome avec ses griffes quand il essayait de le peloter. Mais je me suis dit que d'une part, cette fic était déjà bien assez dégueulasse, je n'ai donc pas voulu en rajouter, d'autre part, les habitants du monde de Kajara sont à la fois mollassons et désespérés, j'ai considéré qu'ils étaient mûrs pour accepter « l'avènement de nouveaux messies » en quelque sorte, et enfin, cette partie de l'histoire est déjà suffisamment ralentie par les explications, j'ai estimé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de m'attarder encore plus. Voilà pour la petite précision :) Au fait, si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, tu pourrais peut-être devenir ma beta-lectrice ? Cette fonction t'irait à merveille ^^

**Niacy** : Oui, tu avais vu assez juste, Sherlock Nini. Alors, pourquoi Kuro sort-il son sabre de sa main ? Parce que Fye a utilisé sa magie sur lui pour lui permettre d'emporter son sabre de cette manière (cf le manga avant l'arc de Seles, Fye le fait afin que Kuro puisse avoir son sabre à sa disposition même s'il était séparé du porte-bagages officiel : Mokona). Kuro-chan a donc deux armes, effectivement, Sôhi qu'il peut faire « disparaître » dans sa main, et Ginryû qu'il garde à sa ceinture. Pour le « à ce soir et pas aussi tard qu'hier », c'est un peu raté mais comme je le disais dans ma note, j'ai eu beaucoup à faire ces derniers temps. Désolée... j'étais la première énervée de ne pas pouvoir avancer.

**Arona** : Après Niacy et Evangelysta, toi aussi tu te transformes en Sherlock ? Il va falloir que je corse sérieusement mes énigmes et que je fasse très attention à mes indices, avec toute une équipe de détectives sur le coup ! En tout cas, c'est bien observé, pour le scientifique. Bravo.

**Nini** ( \o/ ) : ça vient, ça vient, et j'ai mis mon armure, tu peux taper tant que tu veux !

**Alicia**² : Voilà, le nouveau chapitre est là, encore désolée pour l'attente. Ça ne se reproduira pas, c'est promis.

Pour faire la danse de la pluie, la danse du retour de Nandra, la danse des canards, la danse du slip ( !?) c'est là, en bas, au centre, en vert.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 – Evasion**

Les gardes circulèrent entre les cages en poussant devant eux une desserte sur laquelle était posée une grosse marmite. Ils firent plusieurs arrêts pour remplir des écuelles de terre cuite avec de grosses louches d'une sorte de soupe trop claire, dont l'odeur peu engageante ne permettait pas de deviner les ingrédients.

Pendant que deux d'entre eux distribuaient cette tambouille aux prisonniers qui passaient leurs bras à travers les grilles pour quémander leur part, trois autres soldats surveillaient la scène avec des yeux vigilants. Ils ne se méfiaient pas particulièrement des détenus, qui avaient trop faim pour penser à se rebeller, mais ils veillaient à ce que les choses se déroulent dans un ordre parfait. Ils ne tenaient pas à passer plus de temps qu'il n'était nécessaire dans cet endroit, et ils avaient hâte de regagner leur couloir où l'air circulait librement et sentait tantôt la poussière, tantôt le vent, la pluie, ou les arbres en fleurs, et non les aisselles, les pubis et les pieds jamais lavés.

L'attention de l'un des gardiens s'attarda longuement sur l'intérieur de la cellule où se trouvait Kurogane. Le ninja s'était assis par terre, ou plus exactement sur un petit amoncellement de paille moisie et de couverture mitée qui dissimulait son sabre ainsi que le trousseau de clefs, et il s'efforçait de lever sur ses geôliers un regard aussi blasé que celui de ses compagnons de misère, ce qui n'était pas du tout facile.

- Tu ne les trouves pas bizarres aujourd'hui ? demanda le surveillant en se tournant vers l'un de ses collègues.

Celui-ci s'approcha à son tour de la grille et examina les captifs. Il les observa un moment, puis haussa les épaules.

- Non, pas particulièrement. Ils ont juste l'air encore plus minable que d'habitude.

L'autre éclata de rire.

- Ça c'est parce que tu reviens de permission. T'es plus accoutumé à voir leurs sales têtes de bons à rien.

- M'en parle pas. J'aurais préféré rester avec ma petite femme.

Les deux hommes passèrent leur chemin tout en continuant à discuter. Le guerrier constata que la simple évocation d'une vie à l'extérieur et d'un moment en famille avait un effet dévastateur sur les détenus, qui fixaient le dos du gardien avec des expressions mauvaises.

Lorsque le repas fut distribué, les gardiens partirent sans s'attarder. Les prisonniers mangèrent en silence, puis deux soldats revinrent pour ramasser les écuelles.

L'heure de l'extinction des feux approchant, l'atmosphère de la salle se modifiait progressivement. La tension montait parmi les détenus. Ils commençaient à échanger entre eux des regards inquiets et interrogateurs, et certains s'agitaient nerveusement. Arashi et Sorata, toujours tassés dans leur coin comme des moineaux frileux, se parlaient à voix basse. Ils avaient beaucoup pleuré mais ils paraissaient désormais un peu apaisés, et parfois, l'un souriait aux propos de l'autre. Kurogane, toujours adossé à la grille, les observait du coin de l'œil, tout en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien penser le mage, au même instant.

S'il s'était retourné vers la cellule voisine, il aurait su qu'il n'avait pas matière à s'en inquiéter. Assis par terre, appuyé, lui aussi, contre les barreaux, Fye s'était tout simplement endormi. Soudain, un bref coup de sifflet retentit, provenant de la cellule d'Haiena. Aussitôt, tous les détenus, même les plus anxieux, se hâtèrent de retourner à leur emplacement habituel et de reprendre leur mine ennuyée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le guerrier à son voisin le plus proche.

- Une visite inattendue…

Le ninja hocha la tête. La cage de la femme aux cheveux noirs était la plus proche de l'entrée, et depuis cet emplacement privilégié, on pouvait sûrement deviner les mouvements dans le couloir, prévoir l'arrivée des gardes. D'ailleurs, quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit de verrous se fit entendre, suivi par des claquements de bottes. Un homme seul descendait les escaliers.

- Ça, c'est pour toi, le blondinet, dit Krome en poussant le mage du bout du pied pour le réveiller.

La paupière de l'interpelé se souleva lentement et il posa sur lui un regard interrogateur.

- Tu t'es un peu trop fait remarquer, au moment de ton arrivée, et en plus tu as détroussé un gardien. Tu pensais qu'il s'en apercevrait pas ?

- J'espérais simplement qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte avant demain.

- Ben c'est loupé.

Fye bâilla comme une caverne, se leva mollement, s'étira et bâilla à nouveau. Mais malgré sa nonchalance apparente, il était soucieux. Si ce gardien était venu lui causer des soucis, il allait peut-être devoir le mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais s'il le faisait, ses collègues finiraient sans doute par s'apercevoir de son absence et le plan qu'il avait élaboré serait totalement compromis.

- C'est plutôt ennuyeux… murmura-t-il.

Soudain, des bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille et il se senti happé en arrière, plaqué contre un corps qui dégageait une odeur déplaisante. Une main d'acier enserra son épaule et l'obligea à se retourner, pour faire face à son agresseur, qui n'était autre que Krome.

- Garde tes griffes rentrées, mon petit chaton, ricana le malfrat, à mi-voix. C'est pas le moment de te faire remarquer, tu penses pas ?

- Lâchez-moi, répondit le blond, glacial.

- Tout doux, t'énerve pas et écoute-moi. Je connais bien les gardiens, et je sais comment te débarrasser de celui-là. Mais il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance.

- Je serais plus enclin à me fier à vous si votre main arrêtait de se promener sur des endroits de mon anatomie où elle n'a vraiment rien à faire.

- T'es mignon, tu sais, mais t'es une vraie peau de vache, tu pourrais me laisser en profiter un peu, non ? Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'ai pas….

- J'en ai assez entendu, là, je pense.

Krome poussa un petit soupir.

- D'accord, ça va, te fâche pas. Mais bon, je me prépare à sauver ton petit cul, j'ai quand même droit à un peu d'indulgence.

Fye le gela d'un regard.

- T'es vraiment pas marrant, le blondinet. Bon, écoute-moi bien. Tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est de nier avoir piqué le trousseau et d'obéir sagement à ses ordres. Pour le reste, je m'en occupe, reste bien tranquille et tout se passera sans problème.

Le mage acquiesça du menton. Même s'il n'était pas du tout sûr de pouvoir se fier à cet homme, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il n'avait pas de plan de secours et les pas du gardien s'arrêtaient déjà devant la porte de sa cage.

- Toi, là…

Le blond se retourna et reconnut immédiatement celui qui l'avait interpellé. C'était bien le surveillant à qui il avait dérobé les clefs lors de son emprisonnement. Il n'avait pas l'air très content.

- Approche, et magne-toi.

Il obéit docilement, tandis que le soldat jetait un regard malveillant aux autres détenus.

- Et vous, groupez-vous au fond de la cellule. Si j'en vois un seul avancer vers la porte, je m'arrangerai pour que vous soyez privés de bouffe et de flotte pendant une semaine.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Krome, qui avait lâché son compagnon pour faire quelques pas en arrière, et il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, celui-ci, à s'agiter de cette manière ? Il n'était pas menaçant, il s'était sagement replié vers l'autre extrémité de la cellule, mais il dansait sur place comme s'il avait des fourmis dans le pantalon. Bah, après tout, qui s'en souciait ?

Il reporta son attention sur le magicien qui se tenait debout devant la porte et le regardait avec un visage inexpressif. Il tira une clef de sa poche, la glissa dans la serrure, ouvrit, fit signe au captif de sortir, puis referma derrière lui.

- Passe tes bras à travers la grille.

Fye obéit et tendit ses mains devant lui.

- Plus bas.

Le blond dut rectifier deux fois sa position et se retrouva finalement presque plié en deux, comme s'il était accoudé à une table trop basse. Le soldat enfin satisfait lui menotta les poignets à l'intérieur de la cellule. Ainsi attaché, il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, à moins de se couper les mains.

- Alors, Joli Minois, dit-il en ricanant, tu te plais dans ta nouvelle maison ?

- Est-ce que je suis obligé de répondre ?

- Non, en fait, tu peux la fermer pour l'instant. Tu nous feras entendre ta voix plus tard.

Dans la cage, Krome s'agitait de plus en plus. Il arpentait le sol, de long en large, d'un pas nerveux, et marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles entre ses dents serrées. Le surveillant lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé, puis revint à son premier centre d'intérêt. Il se plaça derrière le magicien, se colla contre lui et se mit à le fouiller, lui palpant les hanches et les côtes, glissant sans vergogne ses paluches inquisitrices à l'intérieur de la tunique que sa position inclinée faisait bâiller.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? finit par demander Fye, non sans sècheresse.

Il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de devoir supporter ces contacts pour le moins indiscrets.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer, Joli Minois.

Il obéit à nouveau, et fixa sur Krome une prunelle glaciale. Si son « complice » ne se décidait pas à intervenir rapidement, il n'allait pas laisser ce type le peloter comme ça pendant très longtemps. D'autant que les attouchements se faisaient de plus en plus précis, et que son sang-froid avait pour limites celles de la patience de son équipier. Et à en juger par les ondes négatives qui émanaient de la cellule voisine, les choses n'allaient pas tarder à mal tourner.

Le ninja lui tournait le dos, mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour deviner que son humeur s'était sérieusement dégradée. Et il dut faire un effort pour s'empêcher de sourire. Kurogane était si mignon quand il était jaloux ! En d'autres circonstances, le faire enrager encore un petit peu aurait pu être vraiment amusant. Mais là…il n'avait pas tellement envie de s'amuser.

Les mains baladeuses du garde descendirent le long de ses jambes, remontèrent sur l'intérieur de ses mollets et de ses cuisses, s'attardant de façon un peu trop insistantes, puis revinrent se poser sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Le soldat colla son bassin contre le sien et commença à s'y frotter lentement.

- Je m'appelle Mateo, fit-il. Je pense qu'il est normal que tu connaisses au moins le nom de celui qui va te baiser.

Un frisson glacé lui parcourut le dos. Il avait accepté de jouer le jeu jusqu'à un certain point, seulement il ne fallait pas aller trop loin. Il ne se laisserait pas humilier plus longtemps. Il se redressa légèrement et, en se tordant les poignets, parvint à effleurer du bout des doigts la serrure des menottes. Un peu de magie, et il serait libre.

Mais au moment où il allait agir, le comportement de Krome l'arrêta. Le chef de la cage avait fourré ses deux mains dans son pantalon et se frottait vigoureusement l'entrejambe avec des grognements suspects. Mateo, exaspéré par son manège, délaissa un instant ses occupations personnelles pour s'intéresser à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Krome ? Tu te prends pour un singe ?

- Rien, rien, répondit ce dernier en lui adressant un regard craintif. Ne vous occupez pas de moi, patron. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé.

Puis il se détourna pour reprendre son étrange activité, non sans avoir jeté au passage un coup d'œil furtif au soldat, qui crut déceler une lueur moqueuse dans ses prunelles.

- Krome !

- Oui, patron ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Mais rien, patron, je vous assure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec tes mains dans ton froc, me dis pas que tu te…

- Mais non ! C'est pas ça, patron ! Je le jure ! Jamais je pourrais… enfin… sauf votre respect, je vous trouve pas si excitant que ça !

- Viens ici, fit le garde, excédé.

- J'ai rien fait, patron ! s'exclama Krome.

- Viens ici et ferme-la !

Le prisonnier capitula et s'approcha craintivement de la grille. Il s'arrêta à une distance respectable, mais Mateo lui fit signe d'avancer encore et il s'exécuta, non sans hésitations. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, le surveillant passa le bras entre les barreaux, l'attrapa au col et l'attira brutalement à lui. Krome s'écrasa contre la porte de la cellule.

- Alors, demanda le soldat, tu n'as vraiment rien à me dire ?

- Vous m'avez dit de la fermer…

- Et maintenant je te dis de parler.

Le prisonnier et le mage échangèrent un bref coup d'œil, ce qui n'échappa pas à leur geôlier.

- Quoi !? fit brusquement Mateo. Me dis pas que t'as… sauté ce type ?

- Bah ! Patron ! C'est vous qui avez dit qu'il avait un jolis minois et qu'on allait bien s'occuper de lui ! Si j'avais su que vous le vouliez pour vous, j'y aurais pas touché ! Je le jure, patron ! Putain… ce que ça me gratte !

Le détenu illustra son propos en enfonçant plus profondément les mains dans son pantalon. Il se frotta avec énergie, puis resserra sa ceinture, poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, porta ses doigts à son nez, les renifla, fit une terrible grimace, et les planqua dans les manches de son vêtement.

- Dites, patron, on pourrait pas avoir un peu d'eau chaude et de savon pour se laver de temps en temps ? Non parce qu'entre les morpions et les pustules, c'est pas tenable, vraiment !

Mateo lui adressa un regard dégoûté, le lâcha, s'essuya les mains sur sa tunique, puis se tourna vers le mage et lui flanqua un grand coup de pied dans les genoux. Fye s'effondra contre la grille, et le surveillant lui balança encore quelques bonnes taloches dans les côtes, pour se défouler.

Il se sentait furieux, et frustré. Il était venu chercher ses clefs, persuadé que le blond les lui avait subtilisées, mais il ne les avait pas trouvées sur lui. Et apparemment, les autres détenus ne s'en étaient pas non plus emparés, sans quoi ils auraient déjà cherché à les utiliser et fait un peu de raffut.

En descendant dans la salle, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait faire coup double en récupérant le trousseau et en s'offrant une belle vengeance. Le petit nouveau lui plaisait bien, il s'amuserait avec lui devant tout le monde, histoire de lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Mais rien n'avait fonctionné comme il le voulait. Il n'avait pas retrouvé son bien, et en plus, Krome était passé avant lui, il avait souillé la marchandise, et cette idée était tout sauf plaisante. En sus de se faire voler ses affaires, il n'avait pas envie de se faire refiler des maladies ou des bestioles.

Il ne pouvait pas faire plus de scandale dans la prison sans risques d'attirer l'attention des autres gardiens et, s'il n'aurait pas été embarrassé de devoir avouer son orientation sexuelle ou ses pratiques douteuses, devoir confesser qu'il s'était fait voler son trousseau aurait porté une grave atteinte à sa fierté. Sans parler du fait que cela pourrait lui attirer de gros ennuis. Il poussa un gros soupir, détacha les menottes, et obligea le mage se remettre debout et à regagner sa cellule, non sans lui faire part, au passage, de son mécontentement, en lui assénant quelques caresses bien senties de la pointe de sa lance. Une fois que le prisonnier fut retourné d'où il venait, le soldat ferma soigneusement la porte avec le jeu de clefs qu'il avait, à son tour, subtilisé à l'un de ses collègues.

Il jeta un regard noir à Krome, qui eut le bon goût de ne pas lever les yeux, éteignit les torches et quitta la salle. Un profond silence et une obscurité épaisse tombèrent sur les cellules, tandis que les détenus écoutaient le bruit de ses pas décroître lentement dans les escaliers.

Fye poussa un petit soupir. Rien ne lui serait donc jamais épargné ? Maudit, manipulé, maltraité, éborgné, empoisonné, emprisonné, et la liste de ses déboires ne s'arrêtait pas là ! Alors pourquoi fallait-il, en plus, qu'il soit désormais suspecté d'avoir des morpions et pustules !?

- J'imagine qu'on ne pouvait pas faire autrement, grommela-t-il, assez moyennement fataliste, avant d'ouvrir sa main et d'invoquer une boule de lumière qu'il fit monter en direction du plafond.

Aussitôt, tous les prisonniers se levèrent et les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Kurogane en fit de même. Autour de lui, il sentait la tension remonter dans les rangs de ses compagnons de cellule.

- On va vous faire sortir d'ici, maintenant, dit-il en adressant un coup d'œil à son équipier, qui fouilla aussitôt dans la paille entassée à ses pieds pour en ressortir le trousseau de clefs. Mais si vous voulez que tout se passe bien et que les gardes ne soient pas alertés, il est impératif que vous vous en teniez strictement à mes consignes. Et je vous demande encore un peu de patience, ce ne sera pas long. Kuro-chan, tu veux bien m'ouvrir s'il te plait ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, le ninja était sorti de sa propre cage, avait repoussé la porte et libérait le mage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? murmura le brun. Tu peux me dire comment on va sortir d'ici ?

- Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Fye fit signe à Krome d'approcher.

- Essayez de les faire patienter encore une minute, on revient.

- Où est-ce que vous allez, tous les deux ? Vous comptez pas vous tirer sans nous j'espère !

- Pas du tout, je vais simplement montrer le chemin à Kurogane et ensuite, je reviens vous chercher.

- T'as pas intérêt à nous laisser tomber, le blondinet.

Le magicien lui adressa un petit sourire et tira sur la manche de son équipier.

- Viens, Kuro-chan.

Ils se glissèrent entre les cages jusqu'aux escaliers. Le guerrier nota alors une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée. Dans un renfoncement de la salle, dissimulée par un pan de mur, il y avait une lourde porte de bois renforcée de ferrures. Le blond posa la main sur la serrure, concentra sa magie dans ses doigts, il y eut un cliquetis et le battant s'entrouvrit de lui-même. Il le poussa du bout des doigts pour révéler une volée de marches qui s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin des clefs, finalement, observa Kurogane en lui rendant quand même le trousseau.

- Si… pour attirer l'attention des prisonniers. Ils ne m'auraient sûrement pas écouté sans cet argument. Et je ne tiens pas à leur en montrer plus qu'il n'est nécessaire au sujet de mes pouvoirs.

- Où est-ce que ça mène ? demanda son équipier en montrant l'escalier.

- Au deuxième sous-sol. D'après mes renseignements, il y a d'autres prisonniers, dans des cellules individuelles. Et il y encore un niveau en dessous. C'est là qu'il nous faut aller pour retrouver notre liberté.

- Des gardes ?

- Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tout en bas, il y a un canal d'évacuation des eaux usées qui donne sur le réseau d'égouts, et que c'est notre porte de sortie. Il y a une grille qui bloque le passage, mais j'imagine que ça ne te posera pas de problème ?

- Pas le moindre.

- Alors passe devant, Kuro-chan. Je vais faire sortir les prisonniers un par un et leur dire de te rejoindre en bas. Attendez-moi dans les égouts.

- Dis donc, t'es sûr de tes renseignements ?

- Parfaitement sûr, oui. Je sais que tout ça doit te paraître bizarre mais… fais-moi confiance. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Alors au travail. Et…

- Ouais, je sais, je serai prudent. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les prisonniers qui sont en dessous ? On les libère en passant ?

- Ne t'en occupe pas.

- Tu comptes les laisser là ?

- Je dois vérifier quelque chose avant de décider que faire d'eux. Mais si mes soupçons s'avèrent exacts, on ne pourra pas les emmener avec nous. Ce serait trop dangereux.

Le ninja n'insista pas. Visiblement, son compagnon avait appris beaucoup de choses pendant leur courte séparation, et il ne pouvait que se fier à son jugement en attendant d'être à son tour mis dans la confidence.

- J'y vais, dit-il simplement en se tournant vers les marches.

Fye ouvrit sa paume, créa une seconde boule de lumière et l'envoya flotter au-dessus de l'épaule du guerrier.

- Un gros travail m'attend et je dois économiser ma magie, alors elle n'éclaire pas beaucoup, s'excusa-t-il, mais au moins, tu verras où tu mets les pieds. Je vais attendre quelques minutes et je t'enverrai les premiers prisonniers.

Puis il fit demi-tour et revint en direction des cellules.

Kurogane dégaina Ginryû et s'engagea à pas prudents dans l'escalier. Il avançait dans un corridor taillé à coups de pioches à même la roche. Les degrés de pierre avaient été polis par le passage de nombreuses bottes, à tel point qu'ils reflétaient légèrement la lumière de la boule magique. L'humidité les rendait glissants.

Le guerrier posa une main sur la paroi pour s'aider dans sa progression. Il n'était pas question de se casser la figure, et il progressait avec lenteur. Enfin, après un moment interminable, ses bottes se posèrent sur un sol plus plat, et il comprit qu'il était arrivé au second niveau.

L'air était tiède et plus pur qu'à l'étage au-dessus. Ses sens affûtés lui permettaient de percevoir la présence de plusieurs personnes, peut-être une vingtaine, réparties sur une ligne droite qui s'étendait sur sa gauche. Il s'agissait sans doute des captifs, et d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger, ils étaient dans des cellules individuelles. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de sa présence et ils étaient calmes, probablement endormis. Sur sa droite, il sentait comme un vide, et il devina qu'il s'agissait très probablement de l'emplacement de l'escalier suivant. Il n'y avait pas trace de la présence de gardes.

Décidément, pensa-t-il, c'était la prison la plus étrange qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. Poussé par la curiosité, il s'engagea dans le couloir. Le long du mur se répartissaient des portes de bois épais. En s'approchant de l'une d'elles, il découvrit que la bizarrerie atteignait ici des sommets. Non seulement il n'y avait même pas un judas pour permettre aux geôliers de s'assurer de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur des cellules, pas plus qu'il n'y avait de trappe pour glisser de la nourriture, mais en plus, elles étaient dépourvues de verrous. Des barres de fer scellées dans les murs à l'aide de généreuses quantités de ciment bloquaient le battant. L'emprisonnement, ici, était définitif.

Vaguement écoeuré, il préféra se détourner de son exploration. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Il revint sur ses pas et chercha l'escalier suivant. Un objet métallique accroché à la paroi attira son regard. Il s'agissait d'un support de fer forgé, dans lequel on avait glissé une sorte de lampe à huile. Elle était éteinte, mais puisqu'il n'y avait pas de soldats sans les alentours, il se dit qu'il ne risquait rien à faire un peu de lumière pour indiquer leur chemin à ceux que Fye allait lui envoyer. En fouillant dans ses poches, il trouva une boite d'allumettes qu'il avait chipée il ne savait plus très bien où. Il en craqua une et l'approcha la mèche qui grésilla quand la poussière qui la recouvrait se mit à brûler. Au deuxième essai, elle s'enflamma et répandit une lueur dorée sur les murs. Satisfait, le ninja s'engagea dans le dernier escalier.

Pendant qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la prison, le mage avait rebroussé chemin en direction des cages. Il s'arrêta devant la première, celle où se trouvait Haiena, et glissa la clef dans la serrure. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, la femme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de lui. Il lui expliqua brièvement son projet et lui montra l'emplacement de l'escalier.

- Vous avez le papier avec votre nom ?

Elle le sortit et le lui tendit. Il l'examina avec intérêt. Les symboles qu'elle avait tracés avec son sang le firent sourire.

- Je me demande comment vous avez atterri ici, Kuukaku-san… Si je ne me trompe pas, ce sont des kanji, et vous êtes bien loin du Japon.

Elle sourit à son tour, d'une manière qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Kurogane.

- Je ne viens pas exactement du Japon. Et ça fait bien longtemps que personne ne m'avait appelée ainsi.

Fye posa le papier à terre et fit un geste du doigt. Aussitôt, il y eut un pop, et la feuille prit l'apparence d'un petit bonhomme qui entra dans la cellule et alla se poster à l'endroit où la femme qu'il représentait s'était tenue un instant plus tôt.

- Il va prendre votre place, pour quelques heures.

Haiena regarda la créature, puis le blond, et fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne pense pas que les gardes vont se laisser avoir. Je ne voudrais pas me montrer vexante mais il ne me ressemble pas vraiment.

- Les gardes ne sont pas censés revenir avant le matin. Et ce leurre ne leur est pas particulièrement destiné. Disons, pour simplifier les choses, qu'il porte votre odeur et votre « aura ». Si un nombre important de personnes disparaissait en même temps, l'atmosphère de cette salle en serait modifiée et, même sans y pénétrer, les gardes ou leurs chiens finiraient par le ressentir, ce qui pourrait leur mettre la puce à l'oreille et les attirer ici plus tôt que prévu. Ce sort permettra de conserver le souvenir de votre présence même lorsque vous serez loin. Mais ça ne tiendra que jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un franchisse la porte.

- Je comprends… je crois.

- Maintenant, prenez l'escalier et allez rejoindre Kurogane, s'il vous plait. Je dois m'occuper de tout le monde…

La femme partie, il renouvela l'opération avec chacun des détenus. Ils se présentaient un à un devant lui, lui remettaient le papier, puis filaient en direction du couloir. Ils étaient tous impatients de quitter la prison, pourtant tout se déroula dans l'ordre et en silence. Chacun d'eux comprenait qu'un incident, à ce stade du plan, pourrait alerter les surveillants et compromettre leur évasion.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé avec les occupants de la cage d'Haiena, Fye passa à celle de Gorgo. Quand ce fut au tour d'Arashi de lui remettre son feuillet, elle en profita pour l'attraper par le poignet.

- Merci pour ce que vous faites, Fye-san.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. C'est de notre faute si vous avez été impliqués et emprisonnés, et même quand vous serez dehors, vous ne pourrez plus jamais retrouver votre vie d'avant. Vous faire sortir d'ici est le moins que je puisse faire…

- Ce que vous avez dit à propos des enfants… est-ce que vous en êtes certain ?

- Yuuko-san me l'a confirmé, malheureusement.

- Alors, notre fille… on ne peut vraiment plus rien pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils gardent les enfants avant de décider de leur sort, ni comment ils les choisissent, je ne sais vraiment rien de plus que ce que je vous ai déjà dit.

- Mais s'il existait une chance qu'elle soit encore en vie, je voudrais…

Le mage lui sourit tristement. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ses sentiments, et il aurait voulu pouvoir la rassurer, mais la petite Mikiko avait obtenu de brillants résultats aux tests d'entrée à l'Ecole Royale, et cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle avait été retirée à sa famille. Elle était certainement déjà morte depuis longtemps.

- Pour l'instant, répondit-il enfin, vous ne devez vous préoccuper que d'une chose, votre évasion. Vous attendez un autre enfant, et c'est à lui qu'il faut penser en priorité, désormais. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il connaisse un sort identique à celui de votre fille, vous devez partir, maintenant.

- Vous avez raison, répondit la miko, en retenant ses larmes.

Elle allait s'éloigner mais il la retint par le bras.

- Je vous promets que je ferai mon possible pour essayer d'aider les enfants qui peuvent encore être sauvés. Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant qu'ils ne seront pas en sécurité. C'est tout ce que je peux faire, et je sais que c'est peu, que ça ne vous ramènera sans doute pas votre petite fille, mais si cela peut vous réconforter un peu, soyez sûre que s'il reste un seul enfant indemne dans cette école, Kurogane et moi, nous nous chargerons de le retrouver.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Gorgo, qui était resté le dernier dans la cage et attendait son tour, juste derrière Sorata. Tu as tes affaires personnelles à régler, si j'ai bien compris, alors pourquoi tu te préoccupes autant de ce qui pourrait arriver à nos gamins ?

- Disons que ça aussi, c'est une affaire personnelle… Je déshonorerais le nom que je porte si je ne faisais rien face à une telle situation. Je ne pourrais vraiment plus me regarder dans une glace, après ça.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots à mi-voix, comme pour lui-même, tandis que l'image d'un petit garçon aux cheveux longs et au visage ravagé par le froid et les privations passait devant ses yeux. Comment pourrait-il encore affronter le souvenir de son frère, de leur propre calvaire, porter le prénom qu'il s'était choisi, s'il laissait le roi Arsyam continuer tranquillement à utiliser des enfants comme des pions, les manipuler et détruire leur avenir ?

Qui savait si, dans ce monde, il n'y avait pas un autre Fye et un autre Yuui, destinés à subir un sort proche de celui qui avait été le sien et celui de son jumeau ? Il avait eu beaucoup de chance, se disait-il, car un événement imprévu était survenu dans sa vie, et avait brisé le tracé de son destin. Il avait rencontré Kurogane, et toute son existence en avait été bouleversée. Mais ici, à Kajara, il n'y avait pas de Kurogane, ou s'il y en avait un, il avait probablement un chien auprès de lui pour enchaîner son esprit et le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Cette dimension avait besoin d'une aide extérieure, de quelqu'un pour jeter un pavé dans la mare, et ce rôle, il pouvait l'endosser, avec l'aide de son compagnon. Ce que les habitants choisiraient de faire une fois qu'ils seraient libres de leurs mouvements relèverait de leurs propres choix, mais sa tâche à lui, était de leur donner ce choix, une chance à saisir pour se tirer de leur situation. Par le passé, il avait longtemps attendu qu'une main secourable se tende vers lui, à présent, c'était à son tour d'offrir son aide à qui en avait besoin.

Il passa à la cage suivante et reprit son travail. La création des leurres de papier lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie, et il commençait à se sentir fatigué. La nuit devait être bien avancée, maintenant, et il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Il avait hâte de quitter la prison et de se retrouver à l'air libre, avec son compagnon.

Au troisième sous-sol, le ninja poussa un gros soupir. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il pataugeait dans l'eau noire et puante du canal des eaux usées qui courait le long du couloir, et l'imperméabilité de ses bottes laissait à désirer. Il était arrêté devant une arche de pierres qui ouvrait sur un tunnel obscur. Une grille aux barreaux épais comme son bras en bloquait l'accès.

Derrière lui, le groupe des détenus ne cessait de grossir. Ils se tenaient dans le corridor, les pieds au sec sur un sol dallé de pierre, et se tassaient les uns contre les autres, sursautant au moindre bruit. Et du bruit, il y en avait, car les occupants des cachots aux portes scellées s'étaient rendus compte de leur présence et beuglaient en frappant les battants des poings.

Une jeune fille entra dans l'eau et s'approcha du ninja, en tenant sa jupe crasseuse relevée au-dessus de ses genoux.

- Kurogane-san ?

Il se retourna et lui adressa un regard qui devait être effrayant car elle recula de quelques pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas être trop grognon.

- Je m'appelle Yuriko. J'étais dans la même cage que votre ami, Fye-san.

- Et ?

- Votre ami m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il a presque terminé et qu'il va bientôt vous rejoindre.

- Tout le monde est là alors ?

L'adolescente parcourut le groupe du regard.

- Je crois, j'étais dans les derniers à partir. Il ne manque que quatre ou cinq personnes, et Fye-san.

- Parfait, alors je vais…

Un bruit provenant du tunnel l'interrompit. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de grondement sourd. Il enfla puis retomba, et le silence revint. Un souffle chaud, chargé de relents aigres, balaya le couloir.

- Le vent ? fit le brun avant de se dire que c'était une théorie idiote.

Ils étaient à trois niveaux sous la surface du sol, comment le vent aurait-il pu les atteindre ? Le bruit revint, diminua à nouveau, puis recommença. On eut dit une respiration, à la fois profonde et sifflante, régulière. Et soudain, le guerrier vit quelque chose briller dans le souterrain. Ce fut d'abord une simple lueur, comme le reflet d'une bougie sur la lame d'un sabre, puis, tout à coup, simultanément, trois globes jaunes et lumineux apparurent. Chacun d'eux était fendu par une ligne noire, au centre.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, de quelques secondes, puis il entendit de nouveau sons, humides, ceux-là. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose de lourd pataugeait dans le canal, de l'autre côté de la grille. C'était encore loin dans le tunnel, mais cela se rapprochait indubitablement. Le ninja sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser et un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. La créature qui s'avançait dans leur direction dégageait une aura effroyable.

- Par Inuki, souffla Yuriko en reculant précipitamment, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !?

Dans son affolement, elle lâcha sa jupe, se prit les pieds dedans et tomba sur ses fesses dans l'eau.

- Je me disais bien que c'était un peu trop facile, grogna Kurogane en raffermissant sa prise sur le manche de son sabre.


	21. Chapter 21 : Complications

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque. (J'ai aussi piqué un passage à un autre manga, pour ce chapitre. C'est un petit hommage à un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Y aura-t-il quelqu'un pour trouver de qui il s'agit ? Je suis déjà étonnée que personne n'ait reconnu la madame aux cheveux noirs. Peut-être que ma description n'était pas assez représentative ?)

**Note** : Aaaaah ! Je suis heu-reu-se ! Je viens d'écrire un OS parfaitement débile ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir d'écrire un truc vraiment con ! Fye qui fait tourner Kuro en bourrique, j'adore vraiment ! Voilà, maintenant que j'ai bien éveillé votre curiosité, revenons à nos moutons… enfin, à la bestiole qui se trouve dans le tunnel. En tout cas, moi je vous le dis, c'est dur dur de s'y remettre. Heureusement que vous êtes là pour me soutenir.

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Nini** : Oui, Maîtresse Nini, je me remets au travail, Maîtresse Nini ! Effectivement, si tu n'as pas lu l'arc après Infinity, tu ne peux pas savoir… Pfiou, j'ai failli drôlement te spoiler en donnant de plus amples explications, j'ai bien fait de ne rien dire. Mais mon petit chou, laisse-moi te prévenir qu'à partir de ce chapitre, tu vas tomber sur quelques spoilers. Quoi que, à la réflexion, il y en a déjà eu avant… enfin, j'imagine que tu as plus ou moins l'habitude si tu te promènes sur le fandom TRC. En tout cas, c'est très gentil de t'être inquiétée de mon absence. Vous êtes une bande d'adorables sur ce fandom.

**Kuroxfyechan** : Oui hein,c'était vraiment la classe, le passage avec Krome. Il est vraiment appétissant celui-là. Et oui, c'est vrai, je vais encore ajouter quelques morceaux de matière organique d'origine indéterminée sur les murs de la prison. Il faudra faire appel aux Experts pour reconstituer le puzzle.

**Irissia** : j'espère aussi que je vais arriver à retrouver mon rythme. Je pense que c'est faisable, mais il se peut que je saute encore un jour ou deux, la preuve, je viens déjà de le faire. Je vais faire mon possible pour éviter, je n'aime pas trop m'arrêter une fois que je suis lancée, j'ai du mal à redémarrer.

**Evangelysta** : Enfin, un peu de sérieux ! Fye et Kuro sont occupés là, ils ont autre chose à faire que de se peloter dans les coins sombres ! (même si cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit, j'avoue). Tu m'as l'air d'avoir une vie étudiante bien remplie, dis donc ! ça m'épate, vraiment.

**Arona** : eh bien, que d'hypothèses ! Je voudrais bien te répondre, mais tu comprends que c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a des choses que je ne dois pas dévoiler, sinon après je n'aurai plus rien à raconter :p Pour Fye, c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu vilaine avec lui, toutes ces palpations là, c'était pas très gentil. Mais en y réfléchissant, c'est surtout avec Kuro que j'ai été dure, parce que lui, il s'est vraiment fait palper par personne, et il n'a palpé personne. Tss… le pauvre, tout de même.

Pour jouer les pom-pom girls, en bas, au centre, en vert. Go go go !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 – Complications**

Sans quitter le tunnel des yeux, Kurogane recula son tour de quelques pas, se plaçant par réflexe entre la jeune fille et la créature, dont il ne distinguait toujours pas la forme. Dans son dos, il percevait la respiration saccadée de Yuriko. L'adolescente était si terrifiée qu'il pouvait l'entendre claquer des dents.

- Tu peux te lever ? demanda-t-il.

Il devint évident qu'elle en était incapable quand plusieurs de ses tentatives s'achevèrent par un « plouf ». Le ninja se posta à côté d'elle, le regard toujours fixé au-delà de la grille. Il se pencha, l'attrapa par le bras et l'aida à se remettre debout. Quand il sentit que ses jambes avaient retrouvé un peu de fermeté, il la poussa pour l'inciter à rejoindre les autres détenus, au sec dans le couloir.

- En arrière, ordonna-t-il. Reculez jusqu'aux escaliers.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse demi-tour ? protesta Gorgo.

- Non, mais je dois m'occuper de cette grille et de la bestiole qui se planque derrière. Vous serez plus en sécurité dans les escaliers. Je pense qu'elle est trop grosse pour y accéder.

- Mais…

- Tirez-vous ! Je ne veux pas de gêneurs dans mes pattes. C'est plus clair comme ça ?

Il entendit des grommellements mais le raclement de dizaines de souliers sur les dalles de pierre lui indiqua qu'on lui obéissait.

- Moi, je reste, dit une voix féminine.

Haiena apparut à ses côtés. Il se détourna un instant du tunnel pour la jauger à nouveau du regard, puis hocha le menton. Il tendit sa main devant lui et Sôhi jaillit de sa paume.

- Tu sais te servir de ça ?

- Faute de mieux… fit la femme en attrapant habilement le sabre qu'il lui lançait.

- Ne fais pas la difficile. C'est une bonne épée.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais l'escrime, ce n'est pas ma spécialité.

- Ah ?

- Je suis artificier. Mon truc, à moi, c'est les explosifs. Dommage que je ne puisse pas en fabriquer ici, j'aurais pu nous débarrasser de cette grille sans problèmes.

- Ce n'est pas la grille qui m'inquiète.

Dans l'obscurité de la galerie, les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Le souffle rauque et chaud qui les avait alertés persistait, lui aussi, mais son rythme s'était un peu accéléré. La lueur de la boule magique était insuffisante pour leur permettre de distinguer autre chose qu'un reflet brillant, encore assez loin devant eux.

- Il faut libérer le passage avant que cette chose ne soit trop près, dit Haiena.

- Ouais. Recule, je m'en occupe. Assure-toi que tout le monde est bien revenu dans les escaliers. On ne sait pas comment cette créature va réagir une fois que le chemin sera dégagé.

Sans attendre de savoir s'il était obéi, il s'avança dans l'eau qui lui montait jusqu'aux genoux et se campa solidement sur ses jambes, face au tunnel. Il prit une profonde inspiration et tendit le bras, pointant son sabre droit devant lui.

- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes couper cette grille ? demanda sa compagne, qui n'avait pas bougé.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui adressa un sourire pour toute réponse.

- Mais… c'est complètement… Ne le prends pas mal, tu es sûrement très fort, mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses trancher l'acier avec ce sabre, si puissant soit-il. Personne ne le pourrait.

Kurogane regarda luire Ginryû, à la lumière de la boule magique qui flottait toujours près de son épaule.

- Peut-être que je peux le faire.

D'un mouvement circulaire, il abattit son arme vers le bas. La lame mordit l'eau noire du canal. Haiena poussa une petite exclamation de surprise. Aucune ride, pas le moindre remous, n'étaient apparus à la surface du liquide.

- Comment tu as fait ça ?

- Il existe, dans le monde, des épéistes qui ne peuvent rien trancher. Et ces mêmes épéistes sont capables de trancher l'acier, ou toute autre chose, s'ils le désirent. Tout cela avec le même sabre. La lame la plus puissante est celle qui a le pouvoir de protéger ce que tu désires protéger, et de trancher ce que tu souhaites trancher.

A nouveau, il tendit son katana devant lui, vers la grille.

- Je n'ai pas dégainé ce sabre très souvent, depuis qu'il m'a été rendu. C'est le moment de voir quelle sorte d'épéiste je suis devenu. Voyons si je suis devenu un homme capable de fendre l'acier.

La femme recula de quelques pas tandis que le guerrier se concentrait. Et soudain, le silence se fit autour de lui. Les hurlements de déments des détenus enfermés dans les cellules scellées s'évanouirent, tout comme le son des gouttes d'humidité se détachant de la voûte pour tomber dans le canal. Même sa propre respiration parut se taire. Seul resta le battement de son cœur, qui emplit ses oreilles pendant quelques instants avant de s'estomper à son tour. Il ferma les yeux.

Alors, il devina une présence, celle de la roche autour de lui. C'était plus qu'une aura, c'était plus distinct. C'était un souffle. La roche avait son propre souffle, son rythme de vie. Comme l'eau qui stagnait autour de ses jambes. Comme le métal qui composait les barreaux de la grille. Comme toute chose existante en ce monde. Chaque atome de matière possédait ce souffle individuel. Le percevoir, c'était distinguer chacun d'eux, un à un. Et trancher, ce n'était rien d'autre que passer sa lame entre eux pour les séparer.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Il fronça les sourcils, redressa la pointe de son arme, et chargea en direction du tunnel.

oO0Oo

Fye jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il était seul, à présent, dans la salle aux cages. A l'intérieur de chacune des cellules, les petits bonshommes de papier étaient tranquilles. Ils avaient choisi une place et s'étaient sagement posés, obéissant docilement à la magie.

Le blond était fatigué et la transpiration perlait sur son front. Il avait dû faire appel à beaucoup de pouvoir pour enchanter les feuilles de papier, les cacher pour qu'on ne les trouve pas lors de la fouille à son arrivée, dissimuler également le sabre de son équipier, puis, achever le sortilège qui permettrait à chacun des shikigami de prendre la place du prisonnier qu'il représentait.

Il avait besoin de se reposer et il avait faim. Il ne se souvenait pas à quand remontait son dernier repas. Il lui semblait s'être nourri avant leur première visite dans l'enceinte du château, quand ils étaient passés par le cerisier. Ou peut-être était-ce plus tôt ce soir-là, avant qu'il ne fasse ce terrible cauchemar. Il ne savait plus. Beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées depuis.

_Encore deux jours, Ashura-oh,_ pensa-t-il. _Deux jours et tout sera définitivement terminé entre nous, quelle que soit l'issue de cette confrontation. Est-ce qu'il vous reste assez de patience pour m'attendre jusque là ? Je vous en prie, Ashura-oh, faites que je ne me sois pas trompé sur vous. Sans quoi… _

Tout en réfléchissant, il avait traversé la prison. Il était temps de rejoindre les autres et de filer. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas maintenir son emprise sur les petits personnages magiques pendant la nuit entière. Quand le sort se dissiperait, il fallait qu'ils soient en lieu sûr. Il se dirigea vers la porte menant au sous-sol, et il allait la franchir lorsqu'un bruit l'immobilisa. Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Je crois que je n'aurai pas besoin de me préoccuper de ce sortilège, finalement, murmura-t-il.

Les pas de nombreux soldats se faisaient entendre dans les escaliers venant de l'extérieur. L'alerte avait été donnée.

- Décidément, rien n'est jamais facile, pesta le mage.

D'un geste, il annula son contrôle sur les shikigami qui s'effondrèrent sur le sol, revenus l'état de simples morceaux de papier, et il se dissimula dans l'obscurité du renfoncement. Des voix résonnaient dans le couloir et il reconnut celle de Mateo.

- Je m'en suis occupé personnellement, disait celui-ci. J'ai éteint les torches et fermé tous les verrous à double tour, puis j'ai pris mon quart dans le poste de garde. Et je vous assure que personne n'a franchi cette porte, je l'aurais vu !

- Oserais-tu prétendre que Sa Majesté s'est trompée ? demanda une voix aux accents secs et autoritaires.

- Non, mais je…

- Si le roi Arsyam dit que les prisonniers sont en train de s'évader, c'est qu'ils sont en train de s'évader. Point final ! Notre roi possède des pouvoirs que nous autres ne pouvons pas comprendre. Il voit des choses. Et si toi tu n'as rien vu, sombre crétin, c'est que les détenus essaient sûrement de s'enfuir par les sous-sols.

- Ha ha ! Dans ce cas, on n'a pas besoin de se presser ! Il y a la grille, et puis, surtout, dans le tunnel, il y a …

- Merci, le coupa l'autre. Je sais comment sont organisées les défenses de la forteresse. Et j'ai également envoyé un détachement en renforts à la sortie du tunnel. Ils n'ont aucune chance de nous échapper. Avec nous d'un côté et la patrouille de l'autre, plus le gardien du tunnel, ils vont être pris en tenaille.

Fye fronça les sourcils. Ça, ce n'était pas du tout prévu. Il n'avait aucune connaissance d'un gardien dans le tunnel. A l'heure qu'il était, Kurogane était peut-être déjà en train de se battre, et ensuite, il leur faudrait affronter encore des soldats. Tout cela allait les retarder dans leur évasion, et la patrouille qui était en train de descendre les rattraperait probablement avant même qu'ils aient pu mettre un pied dehors.

Le mage se glissa dans le couloir menant au sous-sol et jeta le trousseau de clefs dans les escaliers où il l'entendit rebondir sur les marches avec des échos métalliques. Puis il repassa dans la salle, tira la porte, posa sa main à plat sur la serrure et la verrouilla. Pour faire bonne mesure, il créa un épais mur de glace afin d'obstruer complètement le passage. Même avec des pioches, les gardes en auraient pour un sacré moment avant de parvenir à ouvrir.

- Tu vas devoir te débrouiller sans moi, Kuro-chan, dit-il doucement, en caressant la paroi gelée.

oO0Oo

Haiena s'avança dans l'eau pour se poster aux côtés du ninja et se frotta machinalement les cheveux avec un sourire perplexe. Devant elle, les barreaux de la grille, tordus et déformés, fumaient un peu, et une large ouverture béait sur le tunnel.

- Je te dois des excuses, fit-elle en administrant une tape quelque peu virile sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Honnêtement, je t'ai pris pour un dingue quand tu as dit que tu pouvais trancher de l'acier.

Kurogane lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- Allons-y. Il ne faut pas laisser cette bestiole s'approcher de la prison. On doit la battre dans le tunnel.

Devant eux, les bruits de pas s'étaient arrêtés, mais ils pouvaient toujours percevoir la respiration de la créature qui les attendait dans l'obscurité. Le guerrier prit la boule de lumière au creux de sa paume, tendit le bras devant lui et ouvrit la main. Le sortilège se mit à flotter dans l'air à quelques centimètres de sa peau. D'une pichenette, il le poussa en avant pour leur ouvrir le chemin.

Les deux compagnons se mirent en route, progressant lentement. Devant eux, ils voyaient toujours comme une lueur jaune, dont la forme se précisait à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la chose immobile qui leur barrait le chemin. Peu à peu, ils commencèrent à distinguer des contours et enfin, ils purent deviner grossièrement la silhouette de leur adversaire suivant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? murmura la femme.

C'était grand, peut-être comme deux hommes, et cela avait une apparence vaguement humaine, avec une grosse tête carrée qui côtoyait le plafond. Deux bras beaucoup trop longs pendaient le long de son corps, et des mains grosses comme des battoirs flirtaient avec la surface du canal. La créature avait des épaules si larges qu'on aurait pu y installer un cheval, un poitrail éclaté, un tronc en forme de V au-dessus d'une taille plutôt étroite, des cuisses et des mollets aux muscles hypertrophiés jusqu'au ridicule. Elle était vêtue en tout et pour tout des restes d'un vieux pantalon, qui s'effrangeait au-dessus de ses genoux cagneux. Les lueurs que Kurogane et sa compagne avaient aperçues provenaient des trois yeux jaunes qui ornaient la face applatie de l'humanoïde.

Le ninja s'arrêta et, d'un signe, incita Haiena à rester quelques pas en arrière de lui. Il pointa son sabre en direction du monstre.

- Aucun mal ne te sera fait si tu nous laisse passer bien gentiment. Fais demi-tour et va-t-en.

- Aaaaaaaah, répondit l'autre, d'une voix sépulcrale.

- Est-ce que tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ? Je m'appelle Kurogane.

- Koooo… Kooobaaaalte….

- Tu crois que c'est son nom ? demanda la femme.

- Koooobaaaalte… paaaaas…. laisser paaaasseer…

- Eh ben au moins, on est fixés, dit le brun. Le seul moyen de sortir d'ici est de battre ce... truc.

Sans prévenir, Haiena s'élança vers l'adversaire. Elle courait avec légèreté et elle était rapide. Elle tenait la pointe de son sabre dirigée vers le bas et vers l'arrière, et le guerrier comprit qu'elle allait porter son premier coup vers le haut, en visant l'abdomen pour faire remonter sa lame à travers la poitrine. Mais en même temps, il vit un changement se produire dans l'attitude du monstre.

- Attention ! cria-t-il.

Mais il était trop tard. Kobalte se laissa tomber à quatre pattes et son visage, dissimulé jusqu'alors dans les ombres de la voûte, apparut dans le champ de la boule de lumière. Il avait une tête humaine mais le museau allongé d'un chien. Il était fendu presque jusqu'aux oreilles par une bouche aux babines retroussées sur des gencives hérissées de dents pointues. La bête projeta un de ses bras en direction de la femme qui arrivait à sa hauteur et fouailla l'air de ses doigts griffus. La femme poussa un cri de douleur quand elle fut touchée au côté. Du sang jaillit et elle tomba à genoux en tenant son bras gauche avec sa main artificielle.

Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, l'homme-chien gronda et chargea en direction de Kurogane, la gueule grande ouverte.

oO0Oo

Fye claqua des doigts et tous les morceaux de papier qui gisaient sur le sol des cellules s'enflammèrent. Un autre geste de la main et un courant d'air naquit, issu de nulle part, pour alimenter le brasier. Rapidement, celui-ci se propagea à la paille moisie et à toutes les affaires que les détenus avaient abandonnées en partant. Aidées par la magie, les vieilles couvertures humides prirent feu à leur tour, en dégageant une épaisse fumée que le blond se chargea de rendre plus dense avec le secours de son pouvoir.

Lorsque les soldats surgirent au pied des escaliers, il régnait dans la salle une atmosphère étouffante et le nuage provoqué par l'incendie était si dense qu'on y voyait à peine à deux pas devant soi. Les gardiens se mirent à tousser.

- Placez vos torches dans les supports, qu'on ait un peu de lumière ! lança la voix autoritaire. Fouillez les cages ! Voyez s'il reste des gens ! Et éteignez-moi ce feu en vitesse !

Pendant que les hommes se répartissaient dans la salle, à la recherche des détenus, le magicien se glissa le long de la paroi en direction du couloir de la sortie. L'écran brumeux qui bloquait la visibilité ne durerait pas, et il devait mettre chaque seconde à profit pour mener à bien ses projets. Il devait absolument retenir la patrouille le plus longtemps possible, tant pour protéger la fuite de Kurogane et de ses compagnons que pour empêcher que l'alerte générale ne soit donnée dans l'enceinte du château.

Si le roi Arsyam avait deviné qu'une évasion se préparait et détaché des hommes pour la contrecarrer, il leur avait sûrement donné des consignes de discrétion. Aucun dirigeant n'avait envie de se voir discrédité par l'annonce de lacunes dans son service de sécurité. Il ferait tout pour que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas. Mais si les soldats sortaient de la prison et allaient donner une confirmation officielle de la fuite des détenus, il serait obligé d'admettre les faits et il voudrait frapper fort pour les retrouver au plus vite, les ramener, et pouvoir ensuite se prévaloir de l'efficacité de sa milice. Ce serait le branle-bas de combat. Il était donc nécessaire de retenir l'escouade dans cette pièce le plus longtemps possible.

Le blond monta silencieusement l'escalier de la sortie jusqu'à la porte, qui était restée entrouverte. Il la tira prudemment et la referma le plus doucement possible, puis il la verrouilla et glaça la serrure. Personne ne pourrait plus entrer ni s'échapper. Ni les soldats… ni lui. Quand il eut terminé, il fit demi-tour, et laissa ses griffes jaillir à l'extrémité de ses doigts.

Il redescendit lentement, se colla contre le mur près du couloir et écouta. Les bruits lui indiquèrent que les hommes étaient encore en train de fouiller la salle. En se concentrant, il commença à repérer leur présence grâce à ses sens de combattant. Ils étaient une vingtaine.

- Capitaine Sencho ! cria l'un deux, dans le coin où se trouvait le passage vers les sous-sols. Venez vite voir !

- J'arrive ! fit la voix autoritaire.

Puisque le chef allait vers sa gauche, le mage se dirigea sur la droite. Eliminer d'abord les simples soldats, et se charger de leur officier en dernier, car il serait sans doute plus difficile à battre et le blond ne voulait pas être gêné par les subalternes pendant le combat.

Le premier garde qu'il rencontra lui tournait le dos. Il était penché sur la serrure de la cage de Krome et l'examinait avait attention, cherchant sans doute des marques indiquant qu'elle avait été forcée. Il ne sentit pas venir le coup qui s'abattit à l'arrière de son crâne, et s'écroula sans un mot, proprement assommé. Fye le traîna vers le fond de la cage en la contournant par l'extérieur, tâta ses vêtements à la recherche de menottes mais n'en trouva pas. Il détacha la ceinture de sa victime et l'utilisa pour lui saucissonner les bras autour de l'un des barreaux. Il hésita à déchirer sa tunique pour en faire un bâillon puis renonça. La fumée rendait déjà la respiration difficile, et il préférait l'entendre crier à son réveil plutôt qu'il n'y ait pas de réveil du tout. Il ne voulait tuer personne.

Plusieurs gardes étaient à l'intérieur des cellules et s'acharnaient à battre le sol des pieds pour éteindre les derniers restes de l'incendie. Ils étaient concentrés sur leur travail et aucun d'eux ne s'aperçut de rien quand le mage, utilisant l'avantage que lui donnaient sa vitesse surhumaine et l'épaisseur de la fumée, se glissa dans leur dos pour les maîtriser un par un. Puis il revint vers le mur et se chargea d'éteindre toutes les torches. L'obscurité ne le gênerait pas, bien au contraire, elle serait son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sencho quand la pièce se retrouva plongée dans le noir.

Personne ne lui répondit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !? Vous là…

- Oui mon Capitaine ! fit la voix de Mateo.

- Prenez un homme avec vous et bloquez la sortie ! Il y a quelqu'un ici ! Je veux qu'on le trouve et qu'on me l'amène. Vous, vous et vous…

Trois autres voix répondirent.

- Fouillez bien partout. Et vous, le grand là, allez voir ce qui est arrivé à ces maudites torches !

Pendant que les soldats s'activaient pour obéir aux ordres de leur supérieur, Fye poursuivait son ouvrage, cherchant ceux qui étaient un peu isolés, les neutralisant et les attachant le plus loin possible de l'entrée, là ils où ils étaient le plus difficilement repérables.

Le capitaine passa sa main sur le mur de glace qui bloquait l'accès au sous-sol et le caressa doucement, reproduisant sans le savoir le geste que le mage avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis il se retourna, s'immobilisa et écouta. Il pouvait entendre les pas de l'homme qu'il avait envoyé vérifier les torches, et, dans l'escalier, les voix de Matéo et d'un autre. Ils paraissaient très agités, ils avaient dû découvrir quelque nouvelle mauvaise surprise.

Vers le centre de la salle, il percevait également les mouvements de quatre ou cinq soldats cherchant leur chemin dans le noir et la fumée pour venir le rejoindre. Parfois, un bruit de choc et une protestation douloureuse lui indiquait qu'ils s'étaient cognés ou avaient trébuché. Mais cinq dans la pièce, deux dans le couloir, un près du mur et lui, ça ne faisait que neuf personnes, alors qu'il était venu avec une vingtaine de gardes. Où étaient passés les autres !?

- Silence ! s'exclama-t-il. Que plus personne ne bouge et que tout le monde se taise !

Il fut obéi aussitôt et un calme profond tomba sur la prison.

- Comptez-vous ! Je commence ! Un !

- Deux ! fit un homme près de lui.

- Trois ! dit Matéo.

Sencho attendait. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept. Huit. Neuf.

- Dix, dit quelqu'un, dans le fond de la pièce.

Le capitaine se tourna dans cette direction. Il était certain de ne pas connaître cette voix au timbre doux.

- Le dixième, qui êtes-vous ? Donnez votre nom, votre grade et montrez-vous ! Les autres, ne bougez pas, restez où vous êtes.

Soudain, il capta une présence toute proche, trop proche, juste dans son dos. Il se retourna brusquement et balança un coup de poing dans le noir, de sa main gauche, tout en cherchant à dégainer son sabre de la droite. Son attaque ne trouva que le vide. Quelqu'un l'attrapa brutalement par derrière, passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le plaquer contre lui, et quelque chose de pointu vint se poser contre la peau de sa gorge.

- Je m'appelle Fye, dit, tout près de son oreille, la voix douce qu'il avait entendue précédemment. Je ne vous veux pas de mal, alors soyez sage, je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait un… accident.

L'officier déglutit péniblement. Qui était cet homme ? Et comment avait-il fait pour s'approcher si vite sans être remarqué avant le dernier instant ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Rien. J'aimerais juste que vous et vos hommes vous teniez tranquilles pendant encore un moment. Croyez-vous que cela soit possible, Capitaine Sencho ?

- C'est vous qui avez bloqué la porte avec de la glace ?

- Oui. L'autre aussi, d'ailleurs. Nous sommes coincés ici, vous, vos hommes et moi.

- Ce n'est pas très malin. Comment comptez-vous vous échapper maintenant ? Tôt ou tard, on se rendra compte de mon absence et les gardes qui sont à l'extérieur défonceront la porte pour venir me chercher. Vous serez pris, condamné et exécuté pour ce que vous venez de faire.

- C'est ennuyeux, et sans doute inévitable, je le reconnais.

- Alors il est inutile de me menacer. Relâchez-moi et rendez-vous, vous vous épargnerez au moins une arrestation brutale.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai d'autres projets dans l'immédiat. Veuillez rappeler les deux hommes qui sont dans les escaliers, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils attirent trop tôt l'attention de l'extérieur en tambourinant contre la porte.

- Hors de question. Je n'obéirai pas à un malfaiteur.

Les griffes du mage s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la peau de son cou.

- Et si je dis « s'il vous plaît » ?

oO0Oo

Ginryû s'abattit violemment sur le museau du monstre qui poussa un terrible rugissement mais ne recula pas. Du sang se mit à ruisseler le long de ses babines, et il l'essuya d'un coup de langue. Il s'arrêta, se rassembla sur lui-même et s'apprêta à bondir sur le ninja qui lui faisait face. Un sourd grondement montait des profondeurs de sa gorge.

Kurogane rectifia sa position et se remit en défense, prêt à subir un nouvel assaut. Il avait déjà affronté des adversaires puissants, mais aucun n'aurait pu se mesurer à cet homme-chien. Il semblait fait de pierre et les coups qu'il recevait sans chercher à les esquiver l'égratignaient à peine. Non seulement il possédait une résistance hors normes, mais en plus il était rapide, d'une force exceptionnelle, et beaucoup plus rusé que ne le laissait croire son apparence bestiale. Le combat allait être rude.

Un peu plus loin dans le tunnel, Haiena se relevait péniblement. Elle avait donné l'assaut trois fois, et trois fois elle avait été repoussée avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle était blessé en plusieurs endroits, perdait beaucoup de sang et elle haletait.

Kobalte claqua des mâchoires. Il allait charger. Le ninja ne lui en laissa pas le temps et repassa le premier à l'action. Il hésitait à donner toute la mesure de sa puissance. S'il lançait l'une de ses attaques spéciales, il avait peur que les murs et le plafond n'y résistent pas. La perspective de recevoir quelques tonnes de pierres sur la tête ne l'enchantait guère, mais surtout, ce tunnel était leur seule voie vers la liberté, et il fallait veiller à ce que rien ne vienne l'obstruer.

_Mais je n'ai pas tellement le choix_, pensa-t-il. _Contre un tel adversaire, je ne vais pas m'en sortir avec des attaques simples. Si je ne donne pas tout ce que j'ai, on est foutus._ Il concentra toute son énergie. Il allait utiliser cette technique, celle que son père lui avait léguée.

- Hama…

- Kurogane-san !

Une voix féminine et le bruit d'une course derrière lui l'interrompirent. Distrait, il ne put qu'éviter le monstre au dernier moment et les dents de celui-ci laissèrent une longue estafilade sanguinolente sur son bras gauche.

- Bordel, grogna-t-il en donnant quelques coups d'épées pour faire battre la créature en retraite.

Kobalte recula de quelques pas pour se préparer à l'attaque suivante.

- Kurogane-san ! répéta Yuriko.

- N'approche pas, idiote ! beugla le ninja. Tu ne vois pas que c'est dangereux !? Tu me gênes !

La fille s'arrêta et le ninja lui lança un bref coup d'oeil. Elle était pâle, à l'évidence terrifiée, mais elle s'approcha tout de même de quelques pas supplémentaires.

- Je… Kurogane-san c'est vraiment terrible ! Je dois vous parler !

- Eh ben quoi, parle et ensuite tire-toi. C'est trop dangereux pour toi ici.

- C'est à propos de Fye-san… On ne le voyait pas arriver alors je suis allée à sa rencontre, mais… la porte du premier sous-sol était fermée. Et je n'ai trouvé Fye-san nulle part.

- Comment ça nulle part ? Il n'a pas disparu.

- Je crois qu'il est resté enfermé dans la salle des cages.

- T'es sûre que tu l'as bien cherché partout ?

- Oui, certaine. Deux personnes m'accompagnaient, on a pris la torche que vous aviez laissée et on a regardé dans tous les coins. Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité, il est sûrement resté dans la salle du haut.

- Merde… grogna le ninja. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu, ce crétin ?


	22. Chapter 22 : Incarnation

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque.

**Note** : Houlala. ! ça chauffe, ça chauffe ! Mais Fye, enfin, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais encore ? Allez, la suite. Enjoy.

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Niacy** : Merci pour le compliment. Pour la concentration de Kuro, tout le mérite ne me revient pas, je me suis très largement inspirée d'une scène qui m'avait marquée dans un autre anime.

**Kuroxfyechan** : Ah, je n'avais pas pensé à la scène de la batte, mais à la réflexion, ça aurait pu être ça, oui. De toute façon, en écrivant ce passage, j'ai utilisé une philosophie qu'on retrouve chez la plupart des épéistes dans les mangas. Il y a une scène dans l'anime de TRC où Kuro apprend à Shao le maniement de l'épée et son enseignement est basé sur le principe dont je me suis inspirée, qui se rapproche, comme tu l'as dit, des propos de Yuuko, mais j'ai retrouvé ce principe chez d'autre, comme par exemple, Kenshin le Vagabond ou de Zoro Roronoa dans One Piece.

**Nini** : courage, tu y étais presque !

**Irissia** : Bien vu, Sherlock, pour la bête. Tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre. (Petit coucou à Soren en passant, je sais que tu me lis). Oué, pour le coup des rochers, je me rends compte que, dit comme ça, ça fait un peu bizarre, je ne suis pas allée au bout de mon idée, j'ai légèrement poissonrougé :p Pour l'OS, tu verras plus tard :) je pense le publier entre la fin d'Himitsu et le début de ma fic à chapitres suivante. Je ne peux rien dévoiler car, comme souvent quand il s'agit d'OS, donner le thème serait déjà spoiler.

**Nini le retour** : Okaeri ! Tant mieux, pour les spoilers ! J'essaie, d'une façon générale, dans mes résumés d'annoncer le chapitre jusqu'où je spoile mais bon, comme je me reporte très souvent au manga quand j'écris mes fics, j'avoue que parfois je m'emmêle un peu les pinceaux. Pour le tour de reins, si tu veux, je t'envoie Kuro pour te remettre les vertèbres en place. Il fait très bien l'ostéopathe, mais je te préviens, il n'est pas très délicat avec ses grosses paluches de guerrier. Et non, bien sûr que je n'étais pas encore couchée à 1H et quelques du mat, j'étais même en pleine séance d'écriture !

**Arona** : A quoi joue Fye ? Eh bien, tu le sauras dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Effectivement, il aurait pu enfermer les soldats à l'intérieur et se glisser dans le couloir du deuxième sous-sol, ça aurait été une solution très simple, mais… il a vu, ou plutôt entendu quelque chose qui l'a incité à choisir une autre option.

Et non, il ne s'agit pas de FMA (le passage de Nina était vraiment affreux, j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine, c'était terrible). En fait, il y a deux références que j'ai utilisées pour bâtir mes chapitres sur la prison. La première concerne Haiena, qui est en fait inspirée de Kûkaku Chiba, dans Bleach (la femme au canon, la sœur de Ganjû et de Kaien Chiba) vers le début de la série. Je l'ai trouvée intéressante car elle me rappelle pas mal Kurogane, par de nombreux points, et sa personnalité collait bien avec l'utilisation que je voulais faire du personnage d'Haiena. C'est juste un clin d'œil. La deuxième référence, concerne l'histoire des épéistes et de la concentration de Kurogane, qui est très largement inspirée de Zoro Roronoa, dans One Piece et en particulier d'un épisode de l'anime (épisode 119, arc d'Alabasta) où Zoro a besoin de devenir un homme qui peut trancher l'acier pour affronter un ennemi capable de transformer toutes les parties de son corps en lames d'acier, justement.

**Evangelysta** : Hyuuu, non seulement tu lis mes chapitres, mais en plus tu les relis ! C'est trop mignon de ta part :) Pour Fye, oui, il négocie avec une grande finesse, ces temps-ci, je trouve. C'est ça façon de dire que toute cette affaire commence à lui taper sur les nerfs, je pense. Pour ta petite théorie sur Rose-mauve, il y a du juste, et il y a du faux. Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment, mais la réponse sera donnée avant la fin de cette fic. Et le coup de la mini-jupe, ça marche, la preuve, le chapitre est là !

**Dracosplendens** : D'abord merci pour ta review et merci pour avoir tout lu, et aussi pour tes compliments :) Pour les descriptions de Fye et de Kuro, j'essaie, au maximum, de respecter la personnalité qui leur a été donnée par CLAMP. Bien sûr, comme mes histoires prennent un chemin différent de celui du manga, ils changent petit à petit, mais j'essaie de conserver leurs principaux traits de caractère. Où je trouve mes idées, je ne saurais pas vraiment le dire, un peu partout. Parfois ça commence par un mot, une phrase prononcée par quelqu'un de mon entourage ou lue quelque part. Pour Un regard glacial, je ne me souviens plus, pour Argaï c'était les ambiances de l'anime Ghost Hunt, pour Rozamova, c'est parti d'une réponse que j'avais donnée à une review où je parlais de Fye et Kuro courant nus dans une prairie pleine de fleurs et de papillons, et pour Himitsu, le cheminement serait bien trop long à expliquer, mais une grande partie est due je pense, à la réaction de mes parents après la mort de leur chien.

La femme est effectivement celle de Bleach, Kûkaku Chiba. C'est bien vu et merci d'avoir trouvé ! ça me rassure. Quand à ta dernière série de questions, tu comprendras que je ne puisse pas y répondre. Je ne voudrais pas saborder ma propre intrigue :p

**Tout de monde** : holaaa ne vous emballez pas ! Le mot « compagne » est à prendre au sens large : celle qui partage la vie, les occupations d'autres personnes. Synonyme : camarade. Il ne s'agit de rien d'autre, du moins pour l'instant… mais qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ? :p

Pour vous ronger les ongles avec moi, partager un paquet de chips et pousser des hurlements de frayeur, c'est en bas, au centre, en vert.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 – Incarnation**

Kobalte chargea, gueule ouverte sur ses crocs acérés. Ses trois yeux jaunes lançaient des éclairs. Kurogane décela immédiatement un changement dans son comportement. Le monstre s'était choisi une nouvelle de cible. Il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer, mais le ninja ne s'y laissa pas tromper. Il lisait clair dans son attitude. Une légère inclinaison de son épaule gauche faisait insensiblement dévier sa course. Il ferait mine de l'attaquer lui, puis, au dernier moment, quand il serait trop tard pour réagir, il ferait un écart en direction de Yuriko.

D'un bond, le guerrier recula et bouscula l'adolescente, qui perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva une nouvelle fois les fesses dans l'eau. Il était temps. L'homme-chien s'écrasa contre sa poitrine. L'élan et le poids considérable de la créature le firent basculer en arrière et il s'effondra à son tour sur la jeune fille.

Son adversaire s'abattit encore par-dessus lui. Ses pattes, ou ses mains, se posèrent sur les épaules du brun et il pesa de tout son poids. Ses griffes s'enfonçaient progressivement dans les muscles de sa victime, et le liquide noir dans lequel ils baignaient se teintait progressivement d'un nuage rouge. Le museau du gardien se pencha vers le visage de sa proie qui put sentir son haleine aigre balayer ses joues.

Kurogane serra les dents, grognant sous l'effort en tentant de le repousser. Il s'en était vraiment fallu d'un cheveu qu'il ne soit mordu. Son adversaire aurait pu lui arracher la gorge sans le moindre effort. Il ne devait son salut qu'à ses réflexes, qui lui avaient permis de coller son arme entre les mâchoires de son assaillant pour le bloquer. Par malchance, le tranchant de la lame n'était pas tourné du bon côté, quand quoi la créature aurait eu la tête tranchée.

Mais à présent, il se trouvait dans une position vraiment fâcheuse. Son assaillant, perché sur lui comme un naigle sur son rocher, l'immobilisait, et surtout, la gamine était coincée sous lui, la tête dans l'eau. Il la sentait se débattre faiblement. Son poids et celui de leur assaillant étaient trop importants pour elle. Elle n'avait pas la force de se dégager toute seule, et s'il ne la libérait pas rapidement, elle allait se noyer.

Il raffermit sa prise sur la poignée de son katana, attrapa la lame avec son autre main, sans penser qu'il pourrait se couper, et poussa de toutes ses forces. Mais Kobalte était très lourd et sa position en hauteur l'avantageait.

Le ninja sentit les doigts de Yuriko se crisper sur son bras et le serrer de toutes leurs forces. Elle était au bord de la panique, devina-t-il. Si elle se laissait aller à l'affolement, elle ne pourrait plus retenir sa respiration, elle serait fichue. Il devait faire quelque chose très vite, tout de suite, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il parvienne à déloger ce maudit clébard.

Une idée lui vint. Ce n'était pas très fair-play mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. Il remonta brusquement sa jambe et asséna un coup de pied brutal dans l'entrecuisse de la créature qui couina, puis grogna, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Cette bestiole n'avait donc aucun point faible ? Il commençait à être à court de solutions, et l'adolescente se débattait de plus en plus violemment, lui bourrant les côtes de coups de poings qui ne lui faisaient pas bien mal. Tant qu'elle le frappait, c'était que tout allait bien, qu'elle était encore en vie. Mais si elle s'arrêtait…

- Merde, grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées, mais tu vas bouger, oui !?

Et soudain, son adversaire fit un bond sur place, accompagné d'un gémissement. Le guerrier profita de ce sursaut inattendu pour le déséquilibrer, le repousser, se libérer, se relever, et tirer de l'eau l'adolescente choquée, pantelante, qui se mit aussitôt à tousser et à cracher une quantité impressionnante de liquide. Le brun la soutint en passant un bras autour de sa taille, le temps de lui permettre de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

- Ça va aller ? demanda Haiena.

C'était elle qui était intervenue et les avait tirés du pétrin. Profitant de l'inattention de l'homme-chien à son égard, elle lui avait planté une bonne longueur de l'acier de Sôhi dans le gras de sa cuisse. La blessure n'était pas mortelle et saignait à peine, mais elle avait été suffisamment douloureuse pour le détourner de sa proie.

- Ouais. Occupe-toi de la gamine, j'ai quelque chose à terminer. Mettez-vous à l'abri, toutes les deux, je n'ai plus envie de jouer.

Il attendit que la femme soit auprès de l'adolescente, l'ait prise dans ses bras et qu'elles aient tourné les talons pour prendre la direction du couloir, puis il alla se camper face au monstre. Maintenant, il était franchement énervé.

- Hé, Couilles de Pierre, tu sais que tu commences vraiment à me gonfler ?

La bataille avait été rude, trop longue, et la fatigue pesait lourdement sur les muscles du ninja. Il avait été blessé à plusieurs reprises, griffé au bras, aux épaules, et il avait pris un mauvais coup au flanc. Il perdait du sang. Il était temps d'en finir avant d'être trop épuisé. Cette fois, il n'avait plus le choix, il devait tout donner dans une ultime attaque, qui déciderait de l'issue du combat.

Kobalte n'était pas indemne, lui non plus. Certes, il n'était pas aussi gravement atteint que son opposant, mais il avait quand même souffert. Affronter un guerrier aussi confirmé que Kurogane était une épreuve d'endurance et de puissance. Il avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie, tant pour attaquer que pour se préserver, et il haletait, langue pendante. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de percevoir le changement d'humeur qui s'opérait chez son adversaire. Il comprit que celui-ci était devenu plus sérieux, et il recula de quelques pas, puis s'immobilisa, muscles bandés, babines relevées en rictus agressif, prêt à bondir. Il gronda sourdement.

Le brun se rassembla. D'abord, il fallait qu'il se calme. Etre furieux ne l'aiderait pas. Apaiser les battements de son cœur, la course du sang dans ses veines. Se concentrer. Appeler le silence pour mieux entendre le souffle de toutes choses. Et frapper.

Les deux ennemis s'observèrent longuement, sans bouger. Malgré la rivalité qui les opposait, ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Leurs souffles s'accordaient sur un rythme identique et leurs esprits étaient focalisés sur le même objectif. Nul n'aurait pu dire ce qui lança l'attaque. Peut-être fut-ce le clignement simultané des trois yeux de l'homme-chien ? Ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre avec des grondements féroces. Kurogane releva son arme et l'abattit avec toute sa puissance.

- Hama Ryû-oh Jin !

Kobalte bondit.

oO0Oo

Le capitaine Sencho sentit le corps de l'homme qui l'immobilisait se raidir pendant une seconde. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine, comme un vent hivernal descendu d'une montagne enneigée. Dire que son agresseur lui faisait froid dans le dos était particulièrement approprié.

Qui était-il, ce Fye, à la fin ? Qu'était-il ? Il était très rapide, agile et silencieux, il était bien entraîné. Il agissait avec prudence et ruse, conservant un calme parfait, contrôlant le moindre de ses mouvements, il ne gaspillait pas ses forces en gestes inutiles. Sa voix était douce et il ne paraissait pas réellement hostile. Il n'avait blessé personne, même s'il avait cabossé quelques crânes. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, sans cruauté inutile, sans y prendre de plaisir ni éprouver de haine. Il agissait comme un combattant professionnel et expérimenté. Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Après s'être rendu maître de l'officier, le mage avait ordonné à l'un des soldats, Mateo, de rassembler ses compagnons et de les ligoter aux barreaux des cellules avec leurs ceintures, puis de s'attacher lui-même à l'aide de ses propres menottes. Depuis, rien ne s'était passé. Il semblait simplement gagner du temps, comme il l'avait dit plus tôt.

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées ainsi, jusqu'à cet instant où quelque chose que Sencho n'avait pas su percevoir était venu perturber son calme. Il s'était crispé, et la lame qui menaçait la gorge de son prisonnier avait tremblé légèrement. Peut-être, pensa ce dernier, si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, s'il ne voulait blesser personne, était-ce le bon moment pour tenter quelque chose.

Il se projeta en arrière, obligeant le blond, pris au dépourvu, à reculer de quelques pas. Ensemble, ils heurtèrent durement le mur et le capitaine en profita pour lui asséner un grand coup de coude dans l'estomac. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Il s'était cogné contre la paroi et semblait assez étourdi. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le soldat bondit pour se dégager de son étreinte, recula un peu, tira son sabre du fourreau et le pointa vers la poitrine de son adversaire.

- C'est terminé, dit-il. Rendez-vous faire d'histoires.

Le magicien, qui était occupé à se frotter l'arrière du crâne, releva la tête.

- On dirait que je me suis laissé distraire, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

L'officier fouilla dans se poches et en tira un briquet qu'il alluma. L'obscurité était presque totale dans la salle et, contrairement à son agresseur qui était vraisemblablement nyctalope, il avait besoin d'un peu lumière pour voir enfin les traits de l'homme auquel il avait affaire.

Il s'avisa alors que l'apparence de celui qui était devenu son prisonnier, à présent, était tout sauf banale. Il était bien plus grand que la moyenne des habitants de Kajara, blond, il avait un beau visage mais un bandeau noir masquait son œil gauche. Son œil droit avait une étonnante couleur dorée. Sa silhouette était élancée, élégante malgré des vêtements simples, mais il avait des mains troublantes du fait de ses longs doigts qui s'achevaient par des griffes acérées. Il émanait de lui quelque chose d'inhumain.

- Ce que vous faites ne sert à rien.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous essayez de faire gagner un peu de temps à vos amis, vous espérez que cela suffira à leur permettre de s'évader, mais c'est inutile. Ils ne sortiront pas d'ici vivants. Vous vous êtes sacrifié pour rien. Si le gardien du tunnel ne se charge pas d'eux, mes hommes les attraperont à l'instant précis où ils poseront un pied dehors.

- C'est possible, admit le mage. Mais ce n'est pas certain.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, votre sort, à vous, est scellé. Complicité d'évasion, agression sur la personne de plusieurs soldats et d'un officier, vous êtes bon pour la peine maximale.

- Cela veut dire que vous allez m'enfermer au deuxième sous-sol, après que votre roi m'ait utilisé comme sujet d'expérimentations ?

- C'est exactement ce que cela veut dire. Vous êtes très bien renseigné. Je n'envie pas votre sort. Vos actes sont impardonnables à mes yeux, mais vous ne m'êtes pas antipathique alors laissez-moi vous donner un conseil : résistez-moi, donnez-moi une occasion de passer mon épée au travers de votre corps. Cela vous épargnera un destin très pénible.

Ces mots semblèrent amuser le blond qui sourit, dévoilant deux canines trop pointues.

- Vous avez certainement raison, m'empaler sur votre épée m'épargnerait bien des déboires à venir. Malheureusement, je dois décliner votre offre, du moins la partie qui concerne ma mort.

Il ponctua sa phrase en bondissant en avant. Ses griffes fouaillèrent l'air avec une telle rapidité que le capitaine n'eut que le temps de faire un court mouvement en arrière. Il les sentit effleurer la peau de son visage. Si proches ! Il leva son arme pour affronter l'adversaire, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu dans l'obscurité.

- Il est inutile de vous cacher. Il n'y a que deux sorties et vous les avez obstruées. Vous ne pouvez aller nulle part.

Le silence lui répondit. Il haussa les épaules. Si ce type voulait jouer à ça, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Il n'allait pas se fatiguer à le poursuivre dans le noir. Il se pencha pour ramasser le briquet qu'il avait laissé tomber, le ralluma, et se dirigea vers ses hommes. La première chose à faire était de les libérer. Ensemble, ils pourraient occuper le terrain, en se méfiant, cette fois, et s'emparer du fugitif. Ce serait bien un comble que vingt et un soldats ne parviennent pas à trouver un unique prisonnier dans une salle fermée et à se rendre maîtres de lui. Il s'approcha du premier garde et se pencha pour le détacher.

Quelque chose le heurta de plein fouet et l'envoya bouler à terre. Un poids s'abattit sur lui, et il se retrouva cloué au sol, de longues griffes noires à nouveau plaquées sur sa gorge. Il pesta. Au final, c'était lui qui avait manqué de prudence et sous-estimé l'ennemi.

- Vous n'êtes pas très sage, capitaine Sencho. Je crois que je vais devoir vous attacher, vous aussi, dit le blond en se penchant sur lui. Vous pensez coopérer ?

- Désolé, je n'en ai pas l'intention.

- Je m'en doutais. C'est dommage. Si je me lève, vous allez sans doute en profiter pour m'attaquer à nouveau.

- C'est très probable, en effet.

- Eh bien… Je ne voulais vraiment pas en arriver là, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

L'officier frissonna. Cette fois, c'était la fin. Cet homme étrange allait probablement le tuer. Il fut étonné quand la paume du mage se posa sur son front. Sa peau était douce et chaude, il en émanait une lueur bleutée, et soudain, il se sentit apaisé, tranquille. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait aussi serein, à l'heure du jugement dernier. Ses paupières s'alourdirent et il eut l'impression de glisser lentement, d'être attiré vers une obscurité plus profonde encore que celle de la salle. Il entendit une voix lointaine s'adresser à lui.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer. Vous risquez de dormir pendant une assez longue période. Profitez-en pour faire de beaux rêves, capitaine.

Il sombra.

Fye se releva en chancelant. Il se sentait vaguement malade à cause du sortilège qu'il venait de lancer. Il le détestait, et il ne l'avait utilisé que parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution. La brève échauffourée qui l'avait opposé à Sencho lui avait permis de prendre la mesure de son adversaire, et il ne s'y était pas trompé. S'il laissait le champ libre à cet homme pour une bataille en bonne et due forme, s'il lui permettait d'exprimer son potentiel de combattant, il allait avoir des problèmes. L'usage intensif qu'il avait fait de son pouvoir avait ruiné ses forces, il n'était pas en état pour un affrontement direct. Il avait besoin de temps et de tranquillité afin de récupérer, mais il avait encore des choses à faire avant de pouvoir se reposer. En attendant, il devait s'économiser.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à l'extérieur et monta les marches d'un pas lourd. Quand il avait bouché cette entrée, il s'était volontairement contenté de bloquer la serrure avec un peu de glace plutôt que d'ériger un mur comme il l'avait fait pour le passage vers le sous-sol, car c'était par là qu'il envisageait de s'échapper. Il posa la main sur le verrou, appela sa magie, et sentit que le sort qu'il avait posé se dissipait aussitôt. Quand ce fut terminé, il n'eut qu'à actionner la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Un frais courant d'air nocturne s'engouffra dans le couloir. Le blond s'attarda pour respirer à pleins poumons, heureux d'échapper enfin à l'atmosphère enfumée et viciée de la prison. Il se sentit un peu rasséréné et il se glissa dans le poste de garde, demeuré désert après l'alerte. Il referma soigneusement derrière lui, gela à nouveau la serrure et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il devait se hâter. Quelque chose était arrivé à Kurogane. C'était ce qu'il était éprouvé quand il était dans la salle aux cages. Un mauvais pressentiment, terrible, lui avait glacé les sangs et avait détourné son attention, ce qui avait permis au capitaine de lui échapper.

_Kuro-chan, est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ Il devait le rejoindre rapidement. Il fallait qu'il sache, il voulait être avec lui. Pourtant, il allait devoir faire preuve de patience. Il lui restait une tâche à accomplir avant de retrouver son équipier. Il traversa la vaste pièce, et trouva sans problèmes le chemin vers l'extérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dehors, sur une petite place pavée, dissimulé dans l'ombre plus dense d'un gros orme, et il regardait le ciel. Une multitude d'étoiles brillait et la lune était à mi-chemin de l'horizon. La nuit était loin d'être terminée.

oO0Oo

Kurogane s'immobilisa et nota que ses jambes tremblaient un peu. L'épuisement, sans doute. Un liquide chaud coulait le long de sa hanche, puis sur sa cuisse. C'était certainement du sang, le sien. Pourtant, il n'avait pas mal. Il savait qu'il était blessé, le souvenir de griffes déchirant sa peau était très net dans son esprit. Et le fait qu'il n'éprouve pas la moindre souffrance lui donnait une indication sur la gravité de son état. Il avait déjà vu des guerriers réagir de cette manière, se relever après avoir reçu un coup mortel, ou après avoir eu un membre sectionné, pour retourner se battre. Il comprenait ce que cela signifiait. Son corps choqué, ses sens le trahissaient, et s'il tenait encore debout, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que le combat était terminé. Dans quelques secondes, quand la tension qui s'était accumulée dans son organisme s'apaiserait, il s'effondrerait.

Il se retourna pour regarder le corps de Kobalte, qui s'était écroulé dans le canal et ne bougeait plus. Il s'approcha de sa victime en boitant. Il avait beau être le vainqueur, il ne se sentait pas heureux, bien au contraire. Il avait tué quelqu'un, sa force allait être diminuée, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le contrariait le plus. Au moment de l'affrontement final, il avait cru saisir quelque chose dans les yeux de son adversaire, comme une lueur désespérée qui lui avait rappelé un bien mauvais souvenir. Cette expression ressemblait à celle qui hantait le regard du mage après la mort de la princesse, à Infinity. Se pouvait-il que l'homme-chien ait été, lui aussi, forcé au combat à son corps défendant ?

Il voulut se pencher, le toucher, mais lorsqu'il se courba, une vague de douleur naquit sur son flanc droit et l'envahit si rapidement qu'il ne put retenir un gémissement. Il tomba à genoux en pressant sa main sur ses côtes. Un violent malaise le prit, lui donnant la nausée. Sa vision se brouilla. Il avait chaud, froid en même temps, et la sensation qu'on enfonçait des piques de fer rouge dans ses entrailles. Si cela continuait, il allait s'évanouir, à n'en pas douter, et perdre connaissance à cet endroit signifierait la fin, il tomberait dans l'eau et se noierait.

Il serra les dents. Il devait s'accrocher encore un peu, se mettre en sécurité. Sans se relever, il s'approcha du cadavre de son adversaire, si massif qu'il dépassait largement au-dessus de la surface du liquide, et se hissa dessus. Il n'avait pas envie de le faire, il trouvait cela vraiment inconvenant, mais il se sentait incapable d'aller plus loin. Le corps du monstre était encore tiède et ce contact lui donna envie de dormir. Il ferma les yeux. Il était si fatigué !

_Je suis en train de mourir_, réalisa-t-il, et cette idée l'énerva un peu. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il finirait ainsi, qu'un jour, il rencontrerait un ennemi qui serait plus fort que lui et qui mettrait un terme à son existence. Les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement déroulées de cette manière, mais presque. Kobalte était pratiquement venu se planter tout seul sur son sabre, mais au passage, il lui avait lacéré le ventre avec ses griffes, si profondément que le ninja avait cru qu'il l'avait coupé en deux. Et maintenant il était là, à se vider de son sang, et à se demander comment ses tripes faisaient pour rester encore en place malgré ses plaies béantes. La souffrance était intolérable.

Pendant un court instant, il se prit à souhaiter que tout s'arrête, c'était trop dur. Mais il se reprit très vite. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

_- Si tu ne veux pas mourir, alors vis, _dit une voix masculine dans sa tête.

Une hallucination ? Oui, il souhaitait continuer à vivre, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. D'autant que, s'il commençait à entendre des voix, c'était sans doute que la fin était toute proche.

_- Ou que quelqu'un te parle, _reprit la voix.

Le guerrier souleva une paupière et scruta l'obscurité autour de lui mais ne vit rien. Que la lumière de la boule magique qui flottait toujours dans le tunnel, abandonnée. Il la regarda longuement. Il aurait bien aimé que Fye soit là. Mais il n'y avait personne.

_- Si, il y a moi._

Voilà que ça recommençait.

_- Qui es-tu ?_

_- Inuki. Ou plutôt, un fragment d'Inuki._

Inuki… ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas le dieu-chien de Kajara ? Comment un dieu pouvait-il lui parler ? Que faisait-il là ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, « un fragment d'Inuki » ?

_- C'est une longue histoire. Tu veux que je te la raconte ?_

_- La version résumée… Et arrête de faire ça._

_- Faire quoi ?_

_- Lire dans mes pensées._

_- Pardon… Nous, les dieux, on fait ça naturellement alors…_

Kurogane poussa un gros soupir, ce qui lui tira un nouveau grognement. La souffrance était toujours là, cela le mettait en colère. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il commençait à penser qu'il ne pourrait même pas mourir tranquille, sans se faire emmerder par un dieu de pacotille sorti d'il ne savait où.

_- Si je te dérange vraiment, je m'en vais…_

_- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de faire ça._

_- Ecoute, humain. Voici le récit que tu m'as demandé. Autrefois, je dis autrefois bien que cela ne remonte qu'à quelques années, mais le terme d'autrefois me paraît plus approprié pour parler d'une époque révolue…_

_- Abrège…_

_- Hum… oui. Autrefois, les habitants de Kajara me vouaient un culte puissant. Ils avaient élevé de nombreux temples en mon nom. La plupart sont tombés en désuétude, aujourd'hui._

Le ninja repensa à sa première visite de l'enceinte du château, quand ils étaient passés par la chapelle des prêtresses novices. Ryûoh avait parlé d'un ancien temple transformé en couvent, ou quelque chose comme ça.

_- Chaque temple possédait une relique contenant un fragment de mon essence. Mais il y a cinq ans, un événement se produisit, qui changea la personnalité du roi Arsyam. Il décida de réprimer le culte et, afin de mieux contrôler le nombre de fidèles et leurs pratiques, de réduire le nombre des temples à un par ville. Les fragments qui se trouvaient dans les temples condamnés furent récupérés par les hommes du roi, et remis aux mains des Scientifiques afin d'être utilisés dans les expériences sur les transferts d'âmes. Ils furent instillés dans des corps humains et des corps d'animaux, pour essayer de créer des guerriers investis de ma puissance divine, mais également afin de trouver le secret de l'immortalité. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, je ne sais pas, tous les essais échouèrent. Les corps, mais surtout les esprits, des pauvres créatures qui furent choisies comme cobayes ne résistèrent pas à ma présence, et la folie les gagna. Tu es passé à côté d'eux récemment, sans les voir. Mais tu as entendu leurs voix._

_- Les prisonniers dans les cellules murées ?_

_- C'est ça. Ils ne sont pas immortels, mais leur longévité et leur résistance se sont accrues au point qu'ils peuvent survivre des années, sans alimentation et sans eau. Seulement, ce sont tous des déments. Un seul des sujets d'expérimentations a réussi à conserver suffisamment de lucidité pour ne pas être emprisonné. Mais son corps avait subi de terribles modifications, et il était psychologiquement assez instable. Le roi décida qu'il pourrait tout de même lui être utile, et plutôt que de l'enfermer, il l'assigna à la surveillance de ce tunnel. _

_- Je vois… Kobalte._

_- Oui._

_- Et j'imagine que le fragment de Kobalte, c'était toi._

_- Encore oui. Kobalte avait encore une apparence humaine, il y a trois ans, lorsque le fragment lui fut implanté. Mais il se mit à muter rapidement, et se transforma en homme-chien. Au départ, il n'avait rien de particulier, il n'était ni très fort, ni très intelligent, mais il était investi d'une sorte de rage, un violent esprit de contradiction qui le poussait à s'opposer systématiquement à tout, même à la mort, et je pense que c'est pour cette raison qu'il a été capable de supporter ma présence à l'intérieur de lui. Il a refusé de devenir vraiment fou, il a refusé de mourir, et il s'en est plus ou moins tiré, pour son propre malheur peut-être, car il est devenu le pantin d'Arsyam. Le roi a utilisé la magie pour le forcer._

Le dieu marqua une pause, attendant une réaction de la part du guerrier, mais il n'en obtint aucune. Kurogane était épuisé. Le sang qui s'écoulait de ses blessures drainait sa vie. Sa respiration était devenue irrégulière, comme les battements de son cœur. Il s'accrochait, mais il était à l'agonie.

_- Prends-moi en toi ! _dit brusquement Inuki_. _

_- Pas moyen…_

_- Je croyais que tu voulais vivre ! Si tu me prends en toi, je te sauverai._

_- Si tu es capable de me sauver, pourquoi tu n'a pas sauvé Kobalte ?_

_- Il n'a jamais accepté ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne voulait pas être sauvé. Mais toi, tu veux vivre, alors prends-moi en toi !_

_- Et tu me rendras dingue, au passage ? Non merci. Et je n'ai pas envie de me transformer en chien._

_- Tu n'es pas comme Kobalte, ni comme aucun des habitants de ce monde. Tu es bien plus fort, bien plus déterminé, je sais que ça n'arrivera pas. Prends-moi en toi, je te rendrai encore plus puissant._

_- J'ai dit non._

_- Tu ne peux pas refuser. Si tu refuses, tu seras mort dans quelques minutes. _

Le brun n'avait pas envie d'écouter ses arguments, pas plus qu'il ne voulait lui donner satisfaction, mais il était encore assez lucide pour savoir que le dieu avait raison. S'il voulait survivre, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

_- Et si je refuse quand même, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?_

_- Je disparaîtrai. Je retournerai au sein de l'entité qu'est Inuki, et je m'y dissoudrai. Je perdrai mon individualité pour ne plus faire qu'un avec Inuki._

_- C'est bien, ça, non ? Après tout, tu es Inuki…_

_- Je n'y tiens pas. Etre un dieu n'est pas aussi amusant qu'il y parait. Je préfèrerais t'accompagner. Tu as l'air d'avoir une vie intéressante et je te suis redevable pour m'avoir libéré de Kobalte. Je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec lui. Mais toi, je suis sûr que tu supporteras très bien ma présence, tu en es capable. Tu possèdes les qualités nécessaires. Accepte, ne gâche pas cette chance, tu n'en auras pas d'autres._

Kurogane s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Il sentait sa vie s'enfuir inexorablement, et il savait que si son cœur battait encore, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait une volonté de fer, mais il était à bout de forces. Des images de son passé lui revinrent, le rire de son père, le visage de sa mère, souriant, puis son corps, couvert de sang, gisant sur un tatami. Il avait encore des choses à faire, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là.

Et puis il y avait Fye… Il n'avait pas le droit de renoncer, car sans lui, le mage mourrait. Et ils devaient survivre, coûte que coûte, tous les deux. Pour qu'ils puissent retrouver le gamin et récupérer son œil, pour pouvoir partir ensemble à la recherche de cet homme qui leur avait fait tant de mal et le mettre hors d'état de nuire, et aussi, tout simplement, pour eux. Parce qu'il leur restait des choses à partager. Parce qu'il se souvenait de la nuit de la veille, du cauchemar du blond et de sa réaction à son réveil, quand il l'avait cru mort. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que son compagnon puisse souffrir à nouveau à cause de lui, et sans savoir, cette fois, aucuns bras entre lesquels se réfugier pour pleurer. Non, il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. S'il voulait honorer la promesse qu'il s'était faite de protéger ce qui était cher à son cœur, il devait se résoudre.

_- Fais ce que tu veux_, dit-il enfin.

_- Tu ne le regretteras pas._

Il entendit à peine la réponse. Alors qu'il glissait dans l'inconscience, il crut sentir une douce chaleur l'envahir, apaisante. Puis il sombra dans l'obscurité.

oO0Oo

Tout en se cachant des ombres plus denses au pied des maisons, Fye courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il y avait un passage, il le savait. C'était une minuscule venelle, coincée entre deux immeubles, et elle menait dans une arrière-cour où se trouvait une cabane à outils. Et au fond de cette cabane, il y avait une porte cachée, qui donnait sur un petit atelier, dans la première enceinte, de l'autre côté des remparts. Une fois qu'il y serait, il pourrait passer par le toit du chenil et le cerisier pour s'échapper et ensuite contourner les fortifications jusqu'à une bouche d'égout. Une fois là, il n'aurait plus qu'à descendre dans le réseau souterrain et il serait pratiquement arrivé à la sortie du tunnel qui partait de la prison.

Il devait se dépêcher. La patrouille que le capitaine Sencho avait envoyée à la rencontre de Kurogane et du groupe de prisonniers était sûrement déjà sur place. Il devait les retrouver et les mettre hors d'état de nuire avant l'arrivée des évadés. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être le gardien dont les surveillants avaient parlé, mais ils prononçaient ce mot avec crainte, comme des enfants assis sur leur lit au milieu de la nuit et se racontant des histoires de fantômes. Le mage s'inquiétait. Quel que soit cet adversaire, il était certainement puissant, ce qui voulait dire que son équipier l'avait combattu ou le combattait en ce moment même.

Il avait une confiance totale dans les capacités du ninja, pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher une boule d'angoisse d'éteindre son cœur. Il avait eu ce terrible pressentiment, que quelque chose était arrivé à son compagnon, et si son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause du fait qu'il galopait comme un fou à la recherche d'une ruelle introuvable depuis de longues minutes. Et si le brun était gravement blessé ? Qu'arriverait-il si la patrouille leur tombait dessus alors qu'il était dans l'incapacité de se battre ? Où pouvait donc être cette satanée ruelle ?

Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder autour de lui avant de reprendre sa course. Tous les bâtiments se ressemblaient dans cette partie de la cité, et il avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Il s'autorisa à lâcher quelques jurons. Ce fut efficace, car soudain, il aperçut une ligne sombre entre deux immeubles, probablement un passage. Enfin ! Il se précipita.

Soudain, son pied heurta un pavé qui s'était descellé et dépassait sur la chaussée. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long au milieu de la rue, le corps parcouru de frissons glacés. Encore cette sensation… il comprit que sa chute n'était pas due à une simple maladresse. Son angoisse redoubla. Son instinct le trompait rarement, et deux alertes de ce genre à quelques minutes d'intervalle, c'était trop. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

- Kuro-chan…


	23. Chapter 23 : Acceptation

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque.

**Note** : Voilà la suite ! uite ! ite ! te ! Tiens, y a de l'écho… cho… oh ! peut-être que moi aussi j'entends des voix ? ouah ! ah ! En avant, Kuro-toutou ! ouh ! ouh !

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Kuroxfyechan** : Je vois bien Kuro en uniforme scolaire et jupe plissée façon Yuzuriha :p Non, je pense que ce ne sera pas tout à fait le même genre de pouvoirs, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment encore décidé de la forme définitive qu'auront les nouvelles capacités de notre Kuro.

**Irissia** : La cohabitation avec un dieu n'est pas sans quelques inconvénients, alors Kuro risque encore de passer quelques moments difficiles. Et pour ce qui est de Fye… je n'en dis pas plus sur ce qu'il va penser de tout ça, la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Oui, je pense poster mon OS quand j'aurai terminé cette fic, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère parce qu'il est bien con. Et oui, j'ai déjà une autre fic de prévue, il me reste environ trois chapitres à écrire, elle est donc presque terminée et je la publierai assez rapidement en suivant, je pense. Pour mon secret, il n'y en a pas vraiment, si ce n'est passer de longues heures les doigts posés sur mon clavier, et surtout, ne jamais aller nulle part sans mon petit carnet où je note toutes les idées qui me passent par la tête au moment où elles le font, pour ne pas les laisser s'envoler.

**Evangelysta** : Namého, les câlins à Fye, c'est réservé à Kuro (et à moi). Et oui, cette fois, on a un Kuro-toutou pour de bon ! Et en plus, c'est fait exprès ! Je suis fière, j'avais bien préparé mon coup ! Merci pour les chips ! Mon clavier est tout gras maintenant mais ça ne fait rien. La suite ? Allez, c'est parti, y a qu'à demander.

**La fangirl studieuse** : Je suis très fière de toi !! Pour la petite histoire, oui c'est vrai que ça fait penser à cette pauvre Nina, mais comme je le disais, je n'ai pas pensé à ça quand je l'ai écrit. Et oui, Kuro ne manque pas de courage, mais il est un peu inconséquent, sur ce coup là, héberger un dieu, ce n'est pas de tout repos… Pour la grande histoire, en effet, mes personnages s'éloignent petit à petit de ceux de CLAMP, c'est le parti que j'ai pris, vu qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile de recoller au manga tant mes intrigues prennent une direction totalement différente. Ceci dit, j'espère quand même arriver à rester dans l'esprit du manga, à peu près, même si je n'ai pas le talent inouï qu'elles ont pour brouiller les cartes et construire des histoires complexes.

**Alicia** : lol pour ton chat, j'espère en effet qu'il est plus gentil que mon Kobalte ! Et oui, il se passe plein de choses, et ce n'est pas fini, encore beaucoup d'action à prévoir avant d'arriver à la conclusion de cette fic.

**Nini** : Pfou pfou ! Pfou pfou ! Respiration de Fye qui court le marathon. Pfou pfou ! J'arrive ! Pfou pfou ! Attends-moi, Kuro-chan ! Pfou pfou ! Et lâche Nini stp ! Pfou pfou ! Les massages c'est juste pour moi ! Pfou pfou ! La suite est là !

Pour les adresser une prière à Inuki ou faire des offrandes de nonos à Kuro-toutou, c'est en bas, au centre, en vert.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 – Acceptation**

- Je ne comprends pas, dit une voix féminine. Je l'ai vu se faire blesser, ses vêtements sont déchirés, ils sont pleins de sang, et pourtant… je ne vois aucune blessure.

- C'est peut-être le sang de son adversaire, fit un homme. En tout cas, blessé ou pas, il est dans les choux.

- Inuki-sama est avec lui, dit une autre voix de femme. Il l'a protégé.

- C'est absurde, commenta la première.

- Ne dites pas ça, Haiena-san, répondit un timbre masculin. Mon épouse est une miko, elle sait reconnaître les actes des dieux.

- Je ne mets ni sa foi ni ses compétences en doute, c'est cette situation qui a quelque chose d'absurde. Ils nous ont sauvés, lui et son ami. Ils nous ont fait évader, ils ont dégagé un passage pour nous et protégé notre fuite, sans rien nous demander en échange, et maintenant, voilà où nous en sommes. L'un est resté coincé là-haut, sans doute de nouveau prisonnier, et cette fois il va écoper du maximum. Et l'autre… Je ne sais même pas quoi penser.

- Ça sert à rien de s'apitoyer, fit le premier homme, on doit décider de ce qu'on fait maintenant.

- Je ne m'apitoie pas, Gorgo, mais toi aussi tu ferais bien de leur témoigner un peu de reconnaissance. C'est grâce à eux que tu es sorti de ta cage.

- Justement… c'est parce que je suis reconnaissant que je dis qu'on doit prendre une décision. Rester là en attendant que la garde trouve un moyen de nous remettre en taule ne servirait qu'à gâcher les efforts qu'ils ont faits jusqu'à maintenant.

- Tu n'as pas tort, je le reconnais. Alors que fait-on ? Il n'y a pas trente-six choix. Soit on se sépare et, à partir de maintenant, c'est chacun pour soi, soit on continue ensemble en essayant de deviner les plans qu'ils avaient faits, et on tente de sauver les gosses qui sont encore à l'école.

- Il ne faut pas se séparer ! s'exclama Arashi. Il faut trouver un endroit où se cacher et attendre ! Fye-san a promis qu'il ne renoncerait pas à sauver les enfants, et je sais qu'il trouvera le moyen de tenir son engagement ! Et on ne peut pas abandonner Kurogane-san dans cet état !

- Au risque de te déplaire, ma belle, ton blondinet doit être à nouveau sous les verrous à l'heure actuelle, et bien mieux gardé, objecta Krome.

- On n'en sait rien ! Il faut lui faire confiance !

Ces propos, Kurogane les percevait à travers le brouillard cotonneux dans lequel il flottait. Il ne souffrait plus, mais il éprouvait d'étranges sensations, comme s'il était partagé en deux. Une partie de lui était allongée sur un sol dur et froid, et une main douce était délicatement posée sur son front. Fye ? Non, c'était cette femme, la miko. L'autre part de lui baignait dans une obscurité profonde, dont il ne parvenait pas à s'échapper.

_- Ne te force pas_, dit une voix masculine dans sa tête. _Tu dois te reposer encore un peu. Tu te réveilleras complètement quand le moment sera venu_.

Qui était-ce déjà ? Une boule chaleureuse s'était lovée au creux de son ventre, sous son estomac. C'était vivant, et cela avait une personnalité. C'était un sentiment étrange, surtout pour un homme, que d'héberger en son sein un être indépendant de soi. Peu à peu, la mémoire lui revint. C'était cette créature, le fragment d'Inuki. Un morceau de Dieu. Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt, alors qu'il agonisait sur le cadavre de son adversaire : toutes les personnes qui avaient été les hôtes d'une telle entité avaient perdu la raison et leur intégrité physique.

_Pourquoi ?_ pensa-t-il. _Je ne crois pas qu'il soit hostile pourtant. Il ne leur aurait pas fait de mal volontairement. _Une vision s'imposa à son esprit, celle d'un laboratoire, identique à celui que le mage et lui avaient découvert dans le chenil. Mais cette fois, dans les cages, il n'y avait pas que des chiens. Il y avait des humains et des bêtes, qui partageaient tous le même regard. Leurs yeux étaient emplis de terreur tandis qu'ils assistaient, impuissants, aux expériences menées devant eux sur leurs compagnons d'infortune. Ensuite, ce serait à leur tour.

Et la compréhension lui vint. Vouloir résister à l'influence d'un dieu, ou en l'occurrence, d'une infime parcelle d'un dieu, était arrogant et stupide. Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il fallait appréhender les choses. Et le guerrier sut qu'il ne partagerait jamais le sort de ses prédécesseurs, car il y avait, entre lui et ces êtres, une différence fondamentale. Il n'avait pas été forcé. Placé face à un choix, c'était de lui-même qu'il avait accueilli la présence du fragment en lui, et leur relation serait symbiotique, chacun trouvant son intérêt à la présence de l'autre. Il ne lutterait pas contre la chose qui s'était logée au creux de son ventre, même si l'idée qu'Inuki connaîtrait peut-être mieux que lui-même tous les détails de son intimité ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il assumerait entièrement la décision qu'il avait prise, contrairement à tous ces pauvres hères qui avaient voulu s'y opposer, par peur, et dont le corps et l'esprit avaient été violentés.

_- Tu as compris, Kurogane. Et tu dois garder ce secret pour toi, le protéger de toutes tes forces, car cette connaissance est dangereuse. _

Oui, ça l'était. Si quelqu'un de mal intentionné découvrait un jour qu'il suffisait d'avoir un corps solide, une forte volonté, et d'accepter pleinement les implications d'un tel acte, pour pouvoir accueillir en lui une présence divine, cela pourrait avoir de terribles conséquences. Pourquoi le roi Arsyam, qui paraissait avide de puissance, n'y avait-il pas encore pensé ? Cet homme n'était sûrement pas un idiot.

_- Il y a pensé,_ dit Inuki. _Mais il est trop lâche pour tenter l'expérience sur lui-même, surtout après avoir vu les conséquences qu'un tel transfert pouvait avoir. De plus, par ses propres agissements, il s'est en quelque sorte ôté la possibilité de découvrir la vérité_.

_- Parce qu'il a réduit ses sujets à l'état de moutons ?_

_- Oui. Les habitants de Kajara ne possèdent plus les qualités nécessaires pour supporter ma puissance. Et aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait penser à me recevoir volontairement, car leur esprit endormi n'a plus l'ambition nécessaire. Seule en personne capable de se remettre en question et prête à prendre des risques pour devenir meilleure pourrait m'accueillir en elle sans être détruite. Dans cette dimension, il n'y en a pas, hormis le roi. Les autres sont comme du bétail bien gras et bouffi d'autosatisfaction._

_- Tu n'es pas très indulgent._

_- Je suis réaliste. Libéré du joug d'Arsyam, peut-être qu'un jour, ce peuple pourrait retrouver la flamme qui lui manque, celle qui brûle en toi. Mais cela prendrait des années, probablement, car les dégâts causés par le roi sont bien plus profonds qu'il n'y parait._

_- Fye a raison de dire que la magie est une chose dangereuse, qui doit être utilisée avec prudence et parcimonie._

_- Ce Fye est un sage._

_- Ça, je le savais, même s'il essaie toujours de se faire passer pour un crétin. _

_- Une preuve supplémentaire de sa sagesse. _

_- A propos du mage, il est temps d'aller le rejoindre._

_- Tu sais où il est ?_

_- Puisque tu lis dans mes pensées, trouve la réponse toi-même._

Le ninja ouvrit les yeux. Il était étendu sur le sol du couloir de la prison, et plusieurs visages étaient penchés sur lui. En voyant qu'il revenait à lui, les personnes qui l'entouraient lui sourirent.

- Kurogane-san ! s'exclama Sorata. Vous allez bien !?

- Tu nous as fichu la frousse, commenta Haiena.

- Ça va, répondit le brun en s'asseyant.

Il regarda autour de lui. Les anciens détenus l'avaient ramené dans le couloir des cellules où ils s'étaient tous entassés en attendant que leurs chefs prennent une décision. Derrières les portes scellées, les prisonniers déments se déchaînaient, surexcités de sentir la présence d'un fragment d'Inuki. Leurs hurlements étaient atroces et assourdissants, insupportables. La boule de lumière flottait dans l'air près du plafond. Le guerrier chercha Yuriko des yeux.

- Où est la gamine ?

- Je suis là, Kurogane-san, dit l'adolescente, dans son dos. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, merci beaucoup.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, grâce à vous je n'ai pas été blessée.

Arashi s'avança vers lui, joignit ses mains et s'inclina profondément. Il lui répondit d'un regard perplexe.

- Je vous présente mes excuses pour avoir douté de vous, dans la prison. Vous avez été choisi par un dieu, cela prouve la pureté de votre cœur et la noblesse de votre âme.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat. D'abord, il l'a fait par intérêt personnel, et en plus, c'est juste un morceau de dieu.

La miko lui adressa un regard un peu choqué, puis écarquilla les yeux quand il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et posa la main sur sa tête, ainsi que sur celle de son époux. Son corps se nimba d'une lumière dorée, et quand il parla, ce fut avec la voix d'un autre.

- Tu m'as bien servi, Arashi. Ton époux et toi venez de traverser une épreuve difficile. Que ma bénédiction accompagne désormais votre route, pour vous apporter la paix, le bonheur et la prospérité, à vous ainsi qu'à l'enfant que tu portes.

La prêtresse leva sur lui un visage souriant, mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Nous sommes très honorés, Inuki-sama. Votre humble servante peut-elle se permettre une requête terriblement égoïste ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le dieu en caressant ses cheveux. Ta fille Mikiko a rejoint mon royaume, et je veillerai sur elle avec beaucoup de soin jusqu'à ce que ses parents viennent la rejoindre.

- Merci, Inuki-sama !

L'aura lumineuse s'évanouit, et Kurogane retira ses mains avec un couinement, les pommettes en feu. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le tunnel d'un pas furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, vous autres !? beugla-t-il sans se retourner. On se barre d'ici !

A l'intérieur de lui, il entendit le dieu ricaner.

_- Ne fais plus jamais ça ! _

_- Quoi donc !?_

_- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! C'était vraiment…_

_- Embarrassant ?_

_- Ouais ! Et JE décide sur qui je pose MES mains !_

_- C'est ma vengeance pour la façon dont tu as parlé de moi._

_- Toi et moi, il va falloir qu'on ait une petite conversation au sujet des règles de la cohabitation_, grogna le ninja en s'enfonçant dans le tunnel.

oO0Oo

Fye souleva la plaque d'égout et se glissa à l'intérieur du conduit. Des barreaux de fer formaient une échelle qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Après avoir remis la grille en place derrière lui, il entama prudemment sa descente. Les degrés étaient humides et glissants, et il risquait à tout moment de faire une mauvaise chute. Ses pieds trouvèrent le sol plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais à l'instant même où il s'immobilisait dans la galerie, il se figea. Il sentait une présence, pas très loin, sur la droite. Ses griffes refirent leur apparition. Il bondit. Il heurta un corps, le poussa en arrière et le plaqua contre la paroi. Il entendit sa victime expirer violemment sous le choc.

- Fye ! dit une voix flûtée qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Il relâcha sa prise.

- Moko-chan !

- T'es plutôt brutal, comme type, commenta Ryûoh en se frottant le crâne, tandis que la boule de poils sautillait sur son épaule. Tu m'as foutu la trouille, j'ai cru que c'était encore des soldats !

- Tu les as vus passer ?

- Ouais, c'est pour ça que je me suis planqué.

- Il y a longtemps ?

- Difficile à dire, on perd la notion du temps à rester comme ça dans le noir.

- Aucune nouvelle de Kuro-chan et des prisonniers, je suppose ?

- Non. Ils doivent être encore dans les tunnels.

Le mage jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, les sourcils froncés, et reporta son regard sur l'échelle. Elle était étroite, tout comme l'orifice qui permettait de gagner la rue. Faire passer les prisonniers par là prendrait trop de temps, et, une fois à l'extérieur, ils n'auraient aucun endroit pour se réfugier en attendant de se regrouper.

Le clapotis du canal qui courait le long de la galerie attira son attention. Il s'en approcha et s'accroupit à quelques centimètres du bord. Il tira un feuillet de sa poche, le froissa, le jeta dans l'eau noire, puis le regarda partir en direction de la droite. La plupart du temps, les eaux usées des cités qu'il avait visitées se déversaient dans des rivières ou des lacs. Si c'était le cas, ici aussi, il suffisait de descendre le courant, et ils se retrouveraient à l'extérieur de la ville.

- Ryûoh-kun, tu sais où mène la galerie qui part à droite ?

- J'ai pas osé m'aventurer trop loin, j'ai eu peur de me perdre.

- Oui, tu as eu raison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? D'ailleurs pourquoi t'es pas avec les autres ? Je croyais que vous deviez me rejoindre tous ensemble.

- Les choses se sont un peu compliquées. Le roi a deviné que les prisonniers allaient s'évader et il a prévenu la garde. Je pensais qu'on serait tranquilles jusqu'au matin mais il va falloir changer nos plans. J'ai pu neutraliser une partie des soldats qui étaient à notre poursuite, mais ça ne nous fera pas gagner beaucoup de temps. Il faut trouver un endroit pas trop éloigné, où une centaine de personnes pourraient se cacher au moins pour quelques heures.

- Il y a une mine abandonnée, dans les collines à la sortie de la ville. Il y a beaucoup de galeries, ça pourrait faire une bonne cachette.

- Trop évident. C'est sûrement le premier endroit où on nous cherchera.

- On n'a qu'à faire croire qu'on se planque dans les mines en laissant des indices, et ensuite aller se cacher dans la forêt qui est autour. Le temps qu'ils fouillent les galeries, on pourra filer en douce.

- C'est une idée, mais tu oublies les chiens. Leur flair ne se laissera pas tromper très longtemps. Enfin, faute de meilleur plan pour l'instant, partons sur cette idée. Je pense qu'on doit pouvoir quitter la ville en suivant cette galerie. Mais avant ça… Allons-y, il faut retrouver les autres, en premier lieu.

- Je viens avec toi ?

- Oui.

- Chouette !

- Ne t'emballe pas. Si jamais on doit se battre, je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles.

- Mais…

- J'ai absolument besoin de toi pour la suite de mon plan, tu le sais. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être blessé ce soir.

- D'accord, concéda l'adolescent avec un soupir. Mais t'es dur avec moi, là.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras amplement ta part d'action, le moment venu. Tu as un rôle capital dans mes projets.

- Tout en parlant, ils se mirent en route et s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité des tunnels.

oO0Oo

Kurogane marchait d'un bon pas sur la partie sèche qui bordait le canal. Il s'estimait heureux, car il avait constaté qu'aucune bifurcation ne partait de la galerie qu'il arpentait avec ses compagnons. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'égarer et d'errer indéfiniment dans les égouts.

Tandis qu'il avançait ainsi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Sa bataille avec Kobalte lui avait presque fait oublier une information essentielle que Yuriko lui avait délivrée : Fye était resté enfermé dans la salle de la prison. Il ne s'inquiétait pas particulièrement pour le mage qui était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, mais c'était la raison de son retard qui lui posait problème.

Il était évident que seul un imprévu de taille avait pu faire changer ses plans à son équipier, le forcer à s'attarder plutôt que de les rejoindre. Cela signifiait sûrement que leur fuite avait été découverte plus tôt que prévu, et que le blond était resté en arrière pour leur faire gagner du temps et leur permettre de s'échapper. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication à son absence prolongée.

Seulement, la rencontre avec l'homme-chien les avait retardés et maintenant, le ninja se demandait ce qui les attendait. Les soldats n'étaient pas idiots, ils devaient se douter qu'ils essayaient de s'échapper par les sous-sols, et ils allaient probablement chercher à leur couper la route.

Selon les dires de l'adolescente, la porte menant à la salle aux cages avait été bloquée, mais deux hommes costauds armés de bonnes haches en viendraient sûrement à bout sans peine. Si le blond avait été capturé à nouveau, ou s'il n'avait pu gagner que quelques minutes avant de s'enfuir de son côté, les fugitifs risquaient d'être pris en tenaille entre deux patrouilles, et ça ne serait pas bon. Ils allaient sans doute devoir se battre encore.

_- Tu ne peux pas_, dit Inuki. _Je t'ai guéri mais tu es encore très fatigué, tu n'es pas en état pour un autre combat._

_- Il le faudra bien, si jamais…_

_- Tu ne comprends pas, Kurogane. Ton esprit m'a accepté et tu ne risques rien de ce côté-là, mais va falloir du temps à ton organisme pour s'habituer à ma présence, et ce ne sera pas facile. C'est pourquoi tu dois prendre grand soin de ton corps, à partir de maintenant, c'est le prix à payer pour me garder à l'intérieur de toi. Je te donnerai ponctuellement de la puissance, mais si tu t'affaiblis trop, tu vas au devant de gros problèmes._

_- Comme me transformer en chien ?_

_- Je n'irai pas jusque là, le processus de mutation est long. Mais tu pourrais tout de même beaucoup souffrir à cause de moi. Je peux soigner tes blessures, mais je ne peux pas contrôler ce que l'énergie que je recèle te fera si elle en vient à surpasser la tienne. Je pourrais te détruire involontairement, si tu n'y prends pas garde et que tu t'épuises trop. Après ton combat contre Kobalte, j'ai dû te guérir avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de ton corps, sinon, ma présence t'aurait achevé. Souviens-t-en, Kurogane, tu ne seras jamais invincible, et tu portes ton ennemi le plus dangereux en toi._

_- Me voilà prévenu_.

_- Tu n'as pas l'intention de tenir compte de mon avertissement, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire, un point c'est tout._

_- Tête de mule…_

_- Ne me flatte pas._

Le dieu eut un petit rire. Il aimait bien son nouvel hôte. Il sentait qu'il allait beaucoup s'amuser avec lui.

Soudain, le ninja s'arrêta et leva la main pour faire signe au groupe qui le suivait de l'imiter. Il avait cru entendre quelque chose. Il tendit l'oreille, puis pesta. Une centaine de fugitifs, même quand ils s'efforçaient d'être discrets, faisait beaucoup de bruit. Il se tourna vers Haiena, qui était restée à ses côtés depuis le début.

- Restez-là, murmura-t-il, et garde ça, je reviens.

Il prit les mains de la femme et plaça la boule de lumière à l'intérieur. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- Ce n'est pas chaud, dit-il en la forçant à refermer ses doigts sur le sortilège pour l'enfermer entre ses paumes. Ne bougez pas et ne faites pas de bruit. Il se peut qu'on ne soit pas seuls dans ces égouts. Je pars en éclaireur.

Elle acquiesça du menton et il se retourna vers le tunnel. Il resta un instant immobile pour accoutumer ses yeux à l'obscurité. Mais même comme ça, il ne distinguait pas grand-chose. Il allait devoir se fier à ses autres sens pour poursuivre sa route.

Il n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps avant d'obtenir la confirmation de ses doutes. Il s'arrêta à nouveau et se tapit contre la paroi. Le souterrain formait une courbe, et il aperçut, à l'autre extrémité du tournant, une lueur qui se faisait plus intense de seconde en seconde. Quelqu'un approchait, plusieurs personnes d'après les bruit de pas, avec des torches. En écoutant attentivement, il perçut des cliquetis qu'il reconnut facilement. Les hommes qui venaient dans sa direction devaient être des soldats, et les sons métalliques provenaient des boucles de leurs uniformes, des attaches des fourreaux fixés à leur ceinture, plus précisément.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais_, se dit-il en tirant son sabre. Il se remit en route à pas de loup. La courbe de la galerie le dissimulait aux yeux de la patrouille, et il pourrait bénéficier d'un bon effet de surprise s'il savait faire preuve de discrétion. Le terrain l'avantagerait, car les gardes avançaient en file indienne sur le passage dallé, trop étroit pour leur permettre une meilleure répartition. S'il pouvait les affronter un par un, la tâche lui serait facilitée et il n'aurait sans doute pas besoin de trop se forcer. Il se prépara à passer à l'attaque.

Mais soudain, un cri rauque retentit, suivi d'un plouf, et de nouveaux bruits de lutte. Il se passait quelque chose ! Celui qui devait être l'officier lança des ordres secs, il y eut un tintement d'acier, de sons mats, et Kurogane sourit. Il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher, les soldats avaient été arrêtés, et il pensait savoir par qui. Il s'élança.

Lorsqu'il passa le tournant, il prit la mesure de la situation en un clin d'œil. La moitié des torches s'étaient éteintes en tombant dans le canal, mais la visibilité était encore largement suffisante. Plusieurs hommes se battaient dans l'eau. Ils s'étaient disposés en arc de cercle, affrontant apparemment un ennemi unique que leurs silhouettes dissimulaient à la vue du ninja. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du mage. Il aurait su reconnaître sa présence au milieu d'un millier d'autres, et le rythme, bien audible, des coups qu'il faisait pleuvoir sur ses adversaires était si particulier qu'il ne laissait pas la moindre place au doute. Seul Fye était capable de composer ainsi avec la force, la rapidité et l'effet de surprise.

Deux gardes tombèrent en arrière, cédant la place à deux autres qui les piétinèrent presque pour venir prendre leur tour et affronter l'assaillant, tandis que leurs compagnons tentaient de le contourner pour le prendre à revers. Le guerrier en fit de même et leur fonça dessus par derrière, plongeant dans la mêlée. Les soldats étaient nombreux et attaquaient sans relâche, et les deux partenaires durent faire appel à tout ce qui leur restait d'énergie pour leur faire face.

Le blond avait délaissé l'usage de ses griffes et utilisait deux torches éteintes en guise de massues, dont il se servait avec une dextérité remarquable pour maintenir certains combattants à distance et étourdir les autres, pendant le guerrier, qui avait rengainé Ginryû, abordait la question avec finesse et diplomatie, à coups de poings et de genou. La bataille fut intense mais ne dura pas longtemps. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour faire place nette autour d'eux.

Quand ce fut terminé, ils étaient à bout de souffle. Ils échangèrent un sourire, un long regard, puis, trop fatigués pour parler, ramenèrent les corps de leurs victimes inconscientes au sec, car il ne voulaient pas les laisser se noyer. Ils les ligotèrent avec les ceintures et les menottes qu'ils trouvèrent sur eux, puis se redressèrent enfin, leur travail terminé.

Kurogane s'essuya le front d'un revers du poignet et tendit le doigt en direction du tunnel.

- J'ai laissé les prisonniers un peu en arr…

Il s'interrompit soudain, et se plia en deux, pris de convulsions. Tous les muscles de son corps s'embrasèrent et la douleur fut si intense qu'il crut s'évanouir.

- Kuro-chan !

Fye se précipita en avant, et reçut son compagnon entre ses bras.

- Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il a !? lança la voix de Ryûoh, un peu en arrière.

- Je m'en occupe. Prends une torche et va chercher les prisonniers.

Tandis que l'adolescent lui obéissait, il aida doucement le ninja à s'agenouiller sur le sol, car ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il était très pâle, transpirait abondamment, et ses traits étaient crispés par la souffrance. Incapable de bouger, il se laissa aller et appuya son front contre l'épaule du blond.

Celui-ci ne posa pas de questions. L'aura de son équipier lui disait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur ce qui était arrivé pendant son absence. Ses yeux, exercés à la détection des sortilèges, percevaient parfaitement la présence du fragment divin dans le corps du brun. Il posa délicatement une main sur son ventre, là où Inuki s'était logé. Il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter, pensa-t-il, le cœur serré, car une chose terrible était arrivée durant le temps où ils étaient séparés.

- Tu avais dit que tu serais prudent, Kuro-chan, reprocha-t-il doucement. Aller aussi loin…

Le guerrier ne répondit pas. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent la tunique du mage. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, et il comprit que les prédictions du dieu s'étaient réalisées. Il avait présumé de ses forces, ce dernier combat l'avait épuisé, et maintenant l'énergie d'Inuki chauffait son organisme à blanc. Il avait le sentiment que, s'il cessait de résister, il serait entièrement consumé. Pourtant, il savait que c'était exactement le contraire, accepter cette souffrance, se l'approprier, y habituer son corps et apprendre à la supporter, voilà ce qu'il devait faire. S'endurcir pour être capable de faire face aux contraintes de la présence du fragment, surtout ne pas lutter car il n'était qu'un humain, il n'était pas de taille. Mais son cœur, ses organes vitaux, parviendraient-ils à le supporter ? Il était trop tard pour se poser la question. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était laisser la douleur l'envahir et attendre que la crise se passe en essayant de rester calme. Il tremblait si fort qu'il en claquait des dents.

Il ne pouvait plus compter sur lui-même, il devait s'oublier, renoncer à se battre, se trahir, s'il voulait réussir à fusionner avec Inuki. Mais c'était si dur, si douloureux, qu'il avait absolument besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas devenir fou. Il sentit les bras de son partenaire entourer son corps, l'attirer contre lui, et il s'abandonna totalement contre lui, haletant, toute fierté oubliée. La présence de Fye, sa douceur, son odeur, seraient son seul réconfort, l'unique soutien auquel il aurait droit tant qu'il ne serait pas capable d'assumer la puissance de l'entité qui était en lui. Jamais, de sa vie entière, il n'avait autant souffert, et jamais il n'avait eu autant besoin de lui.

- Ça va aller, murmura le blond. Je peux t'aider un peu.

- Je ne… veux pas… de ton aide. Je dois... le faire... seul.

- Tu es trop exigeant avec toi-même, tu as besoin de temps pour t'adapter à ton nouvel état, ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain. Tu ne peux pas t'opposer à lui, mais moi, je peux te soulager, alors laisse-moi faire.

- Non…

- Ça m'est égal si tu ne veux pas. Ton cœur va lâcher si ça continue, et je refuse de te laisser mourir ici.

Le guerrier sentit une onde de fraîcheur se répandre sur sa peau, parcourir son corps, puis y pénétrer lentement. La magie de son compagnon était douce, comme lui, et agissait avec prudence, progressivement, pour ne pas choquer son organisme en fusion. Vouloir aller trop vite équivaudrait à le tuer, aussi sûrement qu'un récipient froid éclate lorsqu'on verse un liquide trop chaud à l'intérieur.

Mais Fye était un enfant de Seles, un maître de la glace, et il utilisait à la perfection cet aspect de son pouvoir. Il procédait avec lenteur et, petit à petit, Kurogane sentit la douleur refluer, sa souffrance redevenir supportable, puis disparaître, pour le laisser complètement épuisé, vidé de ses forces, mais enfin soulagé. Il avait l'impression que ses bras et ses jambes pesaient des tonnes, et il se sentait incapable du moindre mouvement. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience. Le mage glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les caressa doucement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Pourquoi lui avoir imposé ça ?

- Je n'ai rien imposé du tout, répondit Inuki, par la bouche du ninja évanoui. C'est lui qui l'a voulu.

- Vous auriez pu simplement le soigner et le laisser s'en aller.

- Tu ne sais rien de ce qui est arrivé, mage. Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire…

- Je sais, le coupa le blond, qu'il est bien trop indépendant pour avoir accepté un tel compromis sans y être vraiment obligé. Je n'étais pas là, mais je peux aisément deviner ce qui s'est passé. Il aura fallu qu'il soit poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, que sa vie soit en jeu, pour qu'il en arrive à de telles extrémités. Il ne porte aucune blessure, j'en déduis que vous l'avez soigné et que vous lui avez demandé de vous héberger en échange. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de lui ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Bien sûr que si, ça me regarde. Il est très important à mes yeux.

- Au titre de Proie ?

- A plus d'un titre.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne lui veux pas de mal. Je le rendrai plus fort.

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous.

- Peu importe, sans vouloir être désagréable. C'est lui, mon hôte, pas toi.

- J'aime autant vous prévenir, je vais garder un œil sur vous, et si vous vous avisez d'essayer de lui nuire, c'est à moi que vous aurez affaire.

Inuki ricana.

- Tes menaces sont ridicules. Je suis un dieu, que pourrais-tu donc faire contre moi ?

- Vous n'êtes qu'un petit extrait de l'essence d'un dieu, et si vous pensez que je ne peux pas vous atteindre à travers son corps sans lui faire de mal, vous vous trompez lourdement. Si vous vous en prenez à lui, je scellerai vos pouvoirs.

- Tu n'en as pas la capacité.

- Vous voulez parier là-dessus ?

- Si tu fais ça, il ne te le pardonnera pas.

- Je m'en moque. Il pourra me tuer ensuite si ça lui fait plaisir. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal.

Le dieu conserva le silence pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis les lèvres du guerrier s'arquèrent en un sourire qui ne lui appartenait pas.

- Je comprends. Je saurai me souvenir de tes paroles. Mais je te l'ai dit, je ne cherche pas à lui nuire, je ne ferai rien qui aille dans ce sens. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à détruire mon hôte, surtout un hôte comme lui.

La lueur encore lointaine d'une torche dansa sur les murs du tunnel, indiquant l'arrivée prochaine de Ryûoh et des prisonniers. Fye déposa doucement le corps du ninja sur le sol et se leva pour les accueillir.

- J'attendrai de constater par moi-même le comportement que vous allez adopter, dit-il, par dessus son épaule. Ne croyez pas que de simples mots suffisent à me convaincre.


	24. Chapter 24 : Préparation

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque.

**Notes** : ~ Do ré mi fa sol la si doooo ! J'ai une puce dans le doooos ! Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôôôôt ! Elle serait pas montée si hauuuut ! ~ Hum… la suite. (Edit) Houlala, je crois que jai relu avec mes pieds plutôt que mes yeux, si vous trouvez des fautes... je m'en excuse par avance)

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Aelin** : Oui oui, il va y avoir plein d'action ! Mais aujourd'hui, un chapitre assez calme, il faut bien que Kuro se repose un peu. Et moi je vais aller au dodo dès que j'aurai publié, c'est très gentil de ta part de penser à ma santé :) je suis touchée.

**Irissia** : Je sens qu'il y a matière à s'amuser avec le personnage d'Inuki. Et je ne vais pas m'en priver ! Quant à Kuro, c'est vrai qu'il passe un assez mauvais moment, mais on n'a rien sans rien, il sera plus fort, après. Enfin… j'espère.

**Alia Zanetsu** : Merci pour tes reviews sur L'été et Plaisanterie. J'espère que tu passes aussi par Himitsu et que tu auras cette réponse :)

**Evangelysta** : Je n'en dis pas plus comme je t'ai déjà répondu en MP. Bonne lecture, j'espère que mon petit cadeau te plaira.

**Dracosplendens** : Effectivement, il semblerait que je me sois pas mal rapprochée de FMA dans ces chapitres, car tu n'es pas la seule personne à y avoir fait allusion. Mais ça n'était pas vraiment voulu, même si j'aime beaucoup aussi. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour je me lancerai dans l'aventure du cross-over !

**Kuroxfyechan** : Oui, le pauvre Kuro, il n'est pas trop à la fête en ce moment, mais bon, avant c'était Fye, chacun son tour, il faut bien laisser un peu de temps au mage pour reprendre du poil de la bête avant de recommencer à le torturer. Pour ta petite question d'ordre… pratique, la réponse dans ce chapitre (houla, on ne s'emballe pas, ce chapitre ne contient aucun lemon ! :p )

**Niacy** : Oui, Inuki a son petit caractère. Quand à dire s'il est bienveillant ou malveillant, ou tout simplement un gros profiteur, la réponse viendra sûrement plus tard. Pour l'hypnose, non, ça ne marche pas sur un esprit comme le mien. Enfin, tu peux toujours tenter, mais je ne garantis pas le résultat.

Pour les bougies, le gâteau et les cadeaux, c'est en bas, au centre, en vert.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 – Préparation**

Lorsque Kurogane ouvrit les yeux, il faisait grand jour. La première chose qu'il vit fut le feuillage de grands arbres et un pan de ciel bleu. Quand il tourna la tête, il découvrit qu'il se trouvait dans une forêt. Autour de lui, les anciens prisonniers se reposaient, les uns adossés contre des troncs, les autres allongés comme lui, à même le sol.

Il ne faisait pas froid, et à en juger par la luminosité, il devait être aux alentours de midi. Les événements de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire. Dans le creux de son ventre, Inuki était tranquille. Peut-être dormait-il, lui aussi ? Le ninja testa prudemment la réaction de ses muscles. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, il s'attendait à avoir de sacrées courbatures. Pourtant, il constata qu'il n'en était rien. Il se sentait très bien.

Il s'assit, cherchant le mage du regard, mais il ne le vit nulle part. Une voix flûtée, derrière lui, le fit sursauter.

- Puu ! Kuro-myu est réveillé !

_Oh non, pas lui !_ pensa-t-il sans toutefois pouvoir retenir un petit sourire, qu'il s'empressa de ravaler avant de se composer une attitude de guerrier ténébreux et de se retourner pour faire face à son – presque - plus terrible adversaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, le manjuu ?

Au pied d'un gros chêne, Arashi, Sorata et Ryûoh le regardaient en souriant. La petite créature blanche, installée sur les genoux de la miko, sautillait de joie. Ses grandes oreilles faisaient un comique mouvement de balancier, de part et de d'autre de sa tête d'œuf.

- Il veillait sur votre sommeil, Kurogane-san, dit la jeune femme.

- Comment j'ai atterri ici ?

- Gorgo-san vous a porté. Et Ryûoh-kun nous a montré le chemin.

Mokona bondit de son perchoir et vint se poster devant lui, avec un petit air penaud assez touchant, il fallait bien l'avouer.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Kurogane ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Ouais, répondit le brun en lui souriant enfin et en posant une main affectueuse sur sa tête. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu fais là.

- Mokona est venu accompagner Ryûoh.

Les prunelles rouges du ninja se posèrent sur l'adolescent, et, petit à petit, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans sa tête. Quand ils étaient en prison, Fye avait dit avoir été retardé, et il était en possession de nombreuses informations qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir sans une aide extérieure, comme, par exemple, les plans des sous-sols. Il était facile, maintenant, de comprendre comment il les avait obtenues.

- Je vois, dit-il. Cette femme ne nous laissera vraiment jamais tranquilles.

- Yuuko a dit qu'on devait vous aider, protesta le manjuu.

- La connaissant, ce ne sera sûrement pas gratuit. J'imagine qu'elle a passé un accord avec le mage ? Ces deux-là s'entendent un peu trop bien.

- Mokona ne sait pas. C'était une conversation privée.

- Ben voyons. Bon, et il est où, cet ahuri ?

Son petit compagnon tendit son bras minuscule en direction de l'est.

- Fye a dit qu'il avait envie d'être un peu seul et il est parti par là.

Le brun se leva, fit jouer ses articulations pour s'assurer que tout fonctionnait normalement, puis s'éloigna sur les traces du magicien.

- Restez là, vous autres. Je vais le chercher.

Il s'enfonça dans les bois. La marche lui fit du bien, il sentit son esprit, encore embrumé par le sommeil, s'éclaircir, et ses muscles s'assouplir. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour trouver l'endroit où son équipier s'était réfugié. La forêt s'étendait sur un plateau qui dominait la plaine où la ville de Jalya s'étalait en un cercle presque parfait. Assis sur une petite butte au bord d'une pente abrupte, les jambes repliées et entourées de ses bras, le menton sur les genoux, dans une posture qu'il affectionnait, le mage le paysage.

Kurogane s'arrêta quelques pas en retrait, sachant que son partenaire était parfaitement conscient de sa présence. Il ne voulait pas l'interrompre dans ses réflexions, mais Fye se retourna, l'observa un instant, et lui sourit.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Kuro-chan. Je suis content.

- Dormir un peu m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul ?

Le blond lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre, puis désigna la ville du menton.

- Il y a beaucoup d'agitation sur la route, ce matin. On nous cherche.

- Ça n'a rien d'anormal.

- Mais ça n'arrange pas vraiment nos affaires.

Le ninja soupira légèrement. Tout ça, c'était des banalités. Il connaissait le blond par cœur, et il savait que quelque chose le préoccupait, sans quoi il ne se serait pas isolé du reste du groupe.

- Tu es fâché contre moi ? A cause de ce que j'ai fait ?

- Je ne suis pas fâché, Kuro-chan. Tu n'avais sûrement pas d'autre choix. Et je n'ai pas à m'en mêler, de toute façon. Cela ne regarde que toi.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, répondit le brun, en s'exhortant à la patience. Et ton opinion a de la valeur pour moi.

Fye tendit la main pour effleurer la sienne, du bout des doigts.

- Tu as sauvé ta vie. Et tu es devenu plus fort, d'une certaine façon. Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à redire à ça. Je suis vraiment heureux que les choses se soient terminées de cette manière.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

- Il ne reste plus qu'un jour. Ensuite, je devrai affronter Ashura-oh, et tu peux deviner que ça ne me réjouit pas vraiment.

- A ce sujet, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu as prévu de faire dans les heures à venir, avant notre départ pour Seles.

- J'ai en effet beaucoup de choses à te dire, Kuro-chan. A ce propos, et à propos du passé.

- Je ne…

- Je sais, tu te moques de mon passé. Pourtant, il est temps que tu le connaisses. Demain, nous allons devoir affronter mon roi, et il va sans doute chercher à tirer parti de ton caractère impulsif…

Le ninja fronça les sourcils, et le blond eut un petit sourire.

- … pour essayer de te mettre en colère et t'obliger à agir de façon irréfléchie. Je préfère prendre les devants et t'expliquer les choses selon mon point de vue, afin que tu ne sois pas surpris par ce que tu entendras. Même si je pense que tu as déjà deviné la plus grande partie de l'histoire que je vais te raconter. Je connais Ashura-oh, je sais qu'il va vouloir utiliser ce qu'il sait de moi pour nous déstabiliser, je ne fais que me montrer prudent.

- Très bien. Si c'est pour des raisons… stratégiques, je t'écoute.

- D'abord, mon véritable nom n'est pas Fye, mais Yuui…

Et pendant un long moment, le mage se raconta. Son enfance à Valeria, la mort de ses parents, son frère jumeau et le regard hostile des habitants de son pays sur eux, leur séparation, leur emprisonnement, l'intervention de Fei Wang Reed et l'arrivée d'Ashura.

Kurogane écoutait attentivement, et son humeur s'assombrissait au fil du récit. Il ne fit, cependant, aucun commentaire, ne posa aucune question. Maintenant que Fye était lancé, il ne voulait pas l'arrêter, il préférait le laisser finir d'une traite.

Il se doutait qu'évoquer un tel passé n'avait rien de facile pour son compagnon. Pas plus que ça ne l'était pour lui d'entendre cette histoire, même si cela éclairait dans son esprit certaines zones d'ombres de la personnalité du blond, en particulier sa méfiance, ce sentiment de culpabilité, qui, même maintenant, ne semblait jamais l'abandonner, et sa répulsion à se lier avec les autres.

Il comprenait, à présent, à quel point son partenaire avait dû souffrir de ce qui s'était passé à Infinity. Non seulement il avait tué deux êtres qui lui étaient devenus chers, mais la destruction des plumes avait anéanti son seul espoir de réaliser son souhait, de ramener son frère à la vie, et réduit en cendres l'unique raison qui lui permettait de tenir encore debout après la trahison de son roi. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait réagi si violemment et qu'il soit passé si près de sombrer dans la folie.

Tout cela ne donnait que plus de valeur à l'attitude que le magicien avait adoptée depuis le jour où il lui avait sauvé la vie, au palais de Tomoyo, en échange de sa victoire dans leur duel. Il lui avait sûrement fallu beaucoup de courage, d'efforts et de détermination pour remonter la pente et accepter l'idée de continuer à vivre, de tirer un trait sur son passé et de se tourner résolument vers l'avenir.

Quand au fait qu'il était censé le tuer, ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'il en était. Pas une seule fois le mage n'avait levé la main contre lui, et ce n'était pourtant pas les occasions qui lui avaient manqué. Bien au contraire, il avait toujours tout fait pour l'épauler, le protéger parfois, le guider, aussi, sur le chemin de la vraie force. Et il avait renoncé à la mort pour lui…

- Tu ne dis rien, Kuro-chan.

Le guerrier sursauta et se rendit compte qu'il s'était plongé dans ses pensées dès la fin du récit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le blond avec un petit rire embarrassé. Je pense que n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'en pense ?

- Peut-être pas, après tout… Tu dois penser que je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Si tu avais été à ma place, tu n'aurais sûrement pas agi de la même manière.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, et tu me surestimes. Si Tomoyo m'a envoyé faire ce voyage, ce n'était pas sans raisons. Je suis loin d'être irréprochable.

- Mais tu n'as jamais été lâche.

- Peut-être que si. Il y a certaines vérités que j'ai refusé d'affronter. Mais c'est de toi qu'on parle, et je ne crois pas que ce soit lâche, de la part d'un enfant, de vouloir s'enfuir d'une prison comme celle où tu étais enfermé, et je ne crois pas non plus que ce soit lâche de ne pas pouvoir se résoudre à tuer une personne pour qui on éprouve de la reconnaissance et de l'amour.

- Mais j'ai promis…

- Tu as promis de protéger les habitants de Seles de toute personne qui leur voudrait du mal, et c'est ce que tu as fait, il me semble, puisque tu as les as évacués vers un autre pays. Ton roi est devenu un monstre, il savait que cela arriverait quand il t'a soutiré ce serment, et si tu veux mon avis, il ne t'a jamais vraiment aimé. On ne fait pas souffrir à ce point les gens qu'on aime. Tu as été manipulé, et utilisé. Cette promesse n'a aucune valeur, à mes yeux, et je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas non plus en avoir aux tiens. Tu as rempli ta part du contrat en condamnant ce type à rester seul dans un pays où plus personne ne vit.

- Quoi que tu en penses, ou quoi j'en pense, ça ne change rien. Ashura-oh ne voit pas les choses de cette manière et il a le pouvoir de voyager à travers les dimensions, au moins une fois. Il fera tout pour que je tienne cette promesse, et si je ne vais pas vers lui, il viendra à ma rencontre et massacrera d'autres innocents pour m'y obliger. C'est la raison pour laquelle, demain, je vais me retrouver face à lui, et il faudra que l'un de nous deux meure.

- Alors prépare-toi à cette rencontre, et fais ce que tu as à faire.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

- Dans ce cas, souviens-toi d'une chose. Si tu ne le tues pas, moi, je ne le laisserai pas te tuer. La vie de ton roi s'achèvera demain. A toi de savoir si tu éprouves assez de compassion pour lui, au-delà de cette histoire de promesse bidon, pour agir par toi-même et lui donner ce qu'il te demande, ou si tu veux que ton roi parte dans l'autre monde de la main d'un parfait étranger. Et puisque tu m'as demandé mon opinion, je vais te la donner. S'il s'agissait de moi, et qu'une personne que j'aime me demande de la tuer, qu'il n'y ait aucune autre solution pour mettre fin à ses souffrances, je n'hésiterais pas. Mais, ça, tu le savais déjà, je pense.

- En es-tu sûr, Kuro-chan ? Est-ce que tu le pourrais vraiment ?

- Je ne le saurai pas avant d'être confronté au problème, mais je pense que oui. Parce que les gens que j'aime n'abandonneraient pas leur vie à la légère, sans une excellente raison. Et je pense que ton roi a une très bonne raison de vouloir mourir, même si ça ne fait vraiment pas pour autant de lui une personne que j'aime.

Fye hocha la tête et détourna son regard pour le reporter sur la ville, plus bas dans la plaine. Le ninja se leva. Il valait mieux aller rejoindre les autres et le laisser réfléchir tranquillement. Il avait une décision très difficile à prendre et des sentiments compliqués à clarifier. Mais au moment où il allait s'éloigner, le blond le retint.

- Attends, Kuro-chan… Il faut que nous parlions de nos plans.

- Ça peut attendre, si tu veux. J'imagine que tu ne penses pas agir avant la nuit.

- Reste, s'il te plaît. Je préfèrerais qu'on en parle maintenant, et j'ai… besoin de compagnie.

Le guerrier se rassit avec un petit sourire. Il défit le bandage qui entourait son poignet et posa son bras sur les genoux du mage.

- Commençons par ça. Tu as une mine affreuse…

- Eh bien, merci du compliment…

Lorsque Ryûoh vint les interrompre, une bonne heure plus tard, il les trouva lancés dans une discussion animée sur les mérites de certains articles vestimentaires. Le ninja braillait et le magicien riait. Il voulut rester dans l'ombre des arbres pour espionner leur conversation, mais il en fut pour ses frais car, à son approche, ils se retournèrent avec un bel ensemble pour poser les yeux sur lui.

- Euh… bafouilla l'adolescent pris en flagrant délit, en s'adressant au brun, tu avais dit que tu allais le chercher, mais comme tu ne revenais pas, les autres m'ont envoyé à votre rencontre.

- On arrive, dit Fye en se levant souplement.

Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à se reposer au campement, puis, lorsque le soleil fut couché, les fugitifs se regroupèrent. L'atmosphère, qui s'était détendue durant la journée, se fit plus inquiète tandis que les anciens prisonniers venaient naturellement se rassembler autour du guerrier et de son équipier.

- Alors, demanda Gorgo, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

- Quelques-uns d'entre vous vont retourner en ville avec nous, dit Kurogane.

- Ceux qui le voudront bien, naturellement, précisa le blond.

- Dans un premier temps, il s'agit de mettre les enfants de l'école en sécurité. Ensuite, le mage et moi, on ira finir ce qu'on a à faire dans ce pays et on s'en ira.

- Vous allez nous laisser ? demanda un homme.

- On s'est engagés à vous aider à récupérer les gamins et à vous aider à vous évader, mais pour le reste, ce sera à vous de vous débrouiller. Vous étiez prévenus.

- On s'arrangera, dit Gorgo. Maintenant qu'on est libres, hors de question de retomber sous la coupe du roi ou de revenir en taule. Je suis d'avis de récupérer les gosses puis d'essayer de retrouver leurs familles et de les sortir de la ville. Je connais quelques endroits où on pourrait se cacher, des endroits où les soldats ne vont jamais. Si certains sont intéressés, on cherchera des armes, et on pourrait former une petite armée. Il est temps de mettre fin aux sales projets d'Arsyam.

Il n'y eut pas d'explosion d'enthousiasme, de grands cris ou de poings levés, mais de nombreux murmures approbateurs se firent entendre.

- Je veux que mon enfant naisse libre, dit Arashi d'une voix haute, et je veux protéger tous les enfants de ce pays, ainsi que leurs familles. En souvenir de ma petite Mikiko.

D'autres suivirent, témoignant de leur volonté de se libérer du joug du cruel souverain de Kajara.

- On dirait bien qu'on assiste à la naissance d'une révolution, murmura le mage, avec un petit sourire.

- Mais ce n'est pas gagné, répondit son équipier sur le même ton. Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

- Non, mais tu vas me le dire, Kuro-chan.

- Je ne serais pas étonné si ta chère copine la vieille peau…

Le mage eut le bon goût de prendre un petit air contrit.

- … nous demandait de revenir faire un tour par ici dans quelques temps. Sous un prétexte quelconque, bien sûr, il ne faudrait pas trop interférer, ajouta-t-il avec d'un ton cynique.

- Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que tu dirais ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais ça vaut peut-être le coup…

- Tu joues les durs, Kuro-sama, mais au fond, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil.

- Et toi, un crétin qui ferait mieux de la fermer.

Fye se mit à rire doucement en regardant les prisonniers qui avaient formé de petits groupes et tiraient déjà leurs plans, visiblement excités par l'idée de devenir des rebelles. Il leur fallait trouver des armes, mais ils pouvaient en fabriquer. Ils pourraient se procurer du bétail et il faudrait se préoccuper des sources de nourriture. Qui serait le chef ? Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent en direction d'Haiena, mais celle-ci agita les mains en signe de refus.

- Désolée, dit-elle en désignant Fye et Kurogane, mais quand ces deux-là partiront, j'irai avec eux.

- Première nouvelle, commenta le ninja.

- Si vous voulez bien m'emmener.

- C'est que… ce n'était pas vraiment dans nos projets, répondit le magicien, un peu embarrassé. L'endroit où nous devons nous rendre ensuite n'est pas vraiment…

- Yuuko a dit que je devais t'emmener chez elle, l'interrompit Mokona.

- Qui est Yuuko ? demanda la femme.

- Yuuko est la Sorcière des Dimensions. Quand elle m'a envoyé ici, elle a dit que tu voudrais venir la voir. Elle a dit que tu avais un vœu à exaucer.

- Un vœu ? répéta-t-elle, d'un ton pensif. Oui, en effet, j'ai un vœu…

- Tu lui expliqueras le reste plus tard, Moko-chan, fit le blond. Pour l'instant, il faut nous concentrer sur notre expédition de ce soir.

Ils choisirent dix hommes, parmi les plus solides et ceux qui paraissaient les plus fiables, pour les accompagner. Puis ils firent leurs adieux aux autres, sans oublier de remercier Arashi et Sorata pour leur accueil, et ce furent quinze personnes – et un manjuu – qui prirent le chemin de la ville, alors que la nuit tombait.

Ils se faufilèrent dans la pénombre des sous-bois, évitant la route, jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, à quelques centaines de mètres des premières maisons. Gorgo s'approcha de Kurogane, en se tenant courbé pour dissimuler sa haute silhouette derrière les buissons.

- Comment on va faire pour entrer en ville ? demanda-t-il. Il doit y avoir des soldats partout.

- Par les égouts, répondit Fye.

- Tu veux revenir par la prison !? C'est un peu osé tu crois pas ?

- Pourquoi ? Les galeries sont très sombres, et on est moins nombreux qu'hier, il nous sera facile d'y passer inaperçus. En plus, la prison est bien le dernier endroit où on viendrait nous chercher. C'est notre meilleure chance.

- Ce n'est pas la façon d'entrer en ville qui m'inquiète, dit le ninja, mais plutôt la façon dont on va faire sortir les gamins. On n'en a pas parlé tout à l'heure et on ne sait même pas combien il y a de gosses dans cette école. S'ils sont plus d'une dizaine, ça va poser un sacré problème.

_- Confiez-les à mes prêtresses_, dit Inuki, _dans sa tête. Elles les garderont en sécurité le temps de leur faire quitter la ville par petits groupes_.

_- Elles accepteront ?_

_- Si je leur parle, oui. _

_- Me dis pas que tu vas encore me faire faire des choses embarrassantes._

_- Non, tu n'as pas le temps d'aller leur parler. Je m'occupe de ça. Ou plutôt, leur dieu va s'occuper de ça, ça tombe bien, c'est l'heure de la prière._

_- Au couvent aussi ?_

_- Couvent ?_

_- A l'école des prêtresses, celle où il y a un cerisier dans le jardin. _

_- Ah oui… _ce_ cerisier ! _commenta le dieu-chien d'un ton moqueur.

Au grand étonnement de ses compagnons, qui ne pouvaient pas suivre sa conversation intérieure, les pommettes du brun rougirent furieusement.

_- Ferme-la et répond à ma question !_

_- Il faudrait savoir, Kuro-chan, je la ferme ou je réponds ?_

_- Je m'appelle KUROGANE ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre !? Et arrête de fouiller dans ma vie privée, espèce de sale voyeur pervers !_

_- Hé hé hé ! C'est que tu as une vie privée intéressante, même si tu es plutôt empoté. A ta place, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais conclu. Je veux dire, vraiment conclu._

_- Mais t'es pas à ma place, et ne rêve pas, t'y seras jamais alors…_

_- Oh mais c'est qu'on est possessif en plus !!  
_

_- MAIS TA GUEULE ! _

_- Au fait, c'est oui, pour les prêtresses. _

_- Parfait, et maintenant, boucle-la._

- Est-ce que ça va, Kuro-chan ? demanda le mage, étonné de son silence prolongé.

- Ouais. Le clebs dit qu'on peut laisser les gamins aux soins des prêtresses du couvent pour les faire sortir de la ville un par un, plus tard. Il va se charger d'arranger le coup.

- C'est bien aimable de sa part, commenta Fye.

Une légère fraîcheur dans sa voix lui attira un coup d'œil surpris de son partenaire, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Ce détail réglé, ils attendirent un moment pour laisser le temps à la nuit de tomber sur le paysage, puis ils prirent le chemin des tunnels.

Arrivés sur place, ils s'engagèrent en file indienne dans la bouche noire d'un conduit d'évacuation des eaux. Le magicien créa une petite boule de lumière, suffisante pour éclairer un peu leur pas, mais pas assez brillante pour permettre à d'éventuels gardes de les repérer de loin. Ils se mirent en route.

Ils avançaient en silence, attentifs au moindre bruit qui pouvait leur parvenir. Ils progressaient avec lenteur et prudence, et de longues minutes leurs furent nécessaires pour arriver aux abords de leur objectif. Ils parvinrent enfin à un grand tournant. Sur le sol, des marques noires indiquaient que des torches s'étaient consumées à même la pierre. Ils en déduisirent que c'était là qu'ils avaient affronté la patrouille, la veille, et qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de la grille du troisième sous-sol. A partir de là, ils devraient redoubler de vigilance, car un tour de garde avait sûrement été mis en place, même s'il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, pour surveiller la brèche que le ninja avait ouverte dans les défenses de la prison.

Kurogane ordonna à leurs compagnons de rester en retrait et d'attendre quelques minutes avant de les rejoindre, lui et son équipier. Ils seraient bien assez de deux pour se charger des soldats et ouvrir le passage vers l'extérieur.

- Attends une minute, Kuro-chan, dit le blond, alors qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de leurs complices. Avant d'y aller, il y a une dernière chose dont je voudrais te parler.

Le guerrier se retourna pour le regarder, mais ils avaient laissé la boule de lumière au reste du groupe et il pouvait à peine distinguer son visage. Il sentit que Fye lui prenait la main et l'incitait à la poser sur son ventre, juste au-dessous de son estomac, là où était logé le fragment d'Inuki.

- Tu te souviens du grimoire que je déchiffrais, à Argaï, avant notre départ ?

- Oui, et ?

- Il s'agissait d'un livre sur la possession et les transferts d'âmes.

Le brun n'en fut pas étonné. Son compagnon avait déjà fait preuve d'un certain don de prescience, par le passé, notamment en faisant des rêves qui leur avaient permis de résoudre l'énigme de la salle aux tiroirs. Ce n'était sûrement pas une coïncidence s'il s'était intéressé à ce sujet en particulier.

- C'est comme ça que j'ai appris à utiliser les shikigami.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'avais jamais fait ça avant ?

- Non.

- Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en magie, mais je crois qu'on peut dire que tu es plutôt doué.

- Je le suis, oui, répondit son partenaire, sans fausse modestie.

- Et alors, quel rapport entre ce livre et notre expédition de ce soir ?

- Aucun. En revanche, cela a un rapport avec toi et ce que tu portes en toi. Arashi-san m'a raconté ce que tu avais fait, hier, la bénédiction…

- Ah oui… Elle n'était vraiment pas obligée…

- Il faut que tu saches, Kuro-chan, que la relation entre un hôte et celui qu'il héberge n'est pas à sens unique.

Le brun sentit Inuki s'agiter dans son ventre, et il eut l'impression que le dieu dégageait un sentiment de malaise, ou même de réprobation. Apparemment, il avait compris où le magicien voulait en venir et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il devina également l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les traits du blond, comme si lui aussi avait intercepté la réaction du dieu et en tirait une certaine satisfaction.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire qu'il peut m'obliger à faire des choses, mais que moi aussi je peux le contraindre à faire ce que je veux ?

- Dans une certaine mesure, oui. Déjà, tu peux l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle de ton corps comme il l'a fait. Comme c'était la première fois, je pense qu'il t'a eu par surprise avec Arashi-san et Sorata-san, mais même si tu ne peux pas le rejeter complètement, tu peux lui imposer des conditions, comme de te demander l'autorisation avant d'agir de cette manière. Tu peux établir avec lui un certain nombre de règles… de cohabitation.

- Ça marchera ?

- Tant que tu restes conscient, oui. Il te suffira de te montrer un peu vigilant, car je crois que plutôt que d'un chien, c'est un renard très fourbe que tu as hérité.

- C'est bon à savoir, et sa fourberie, j'en fais mon affaire.

- Il y a autre chose. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler hier soir après le combat, j'ai dû parer au plus pressé, mais tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas obligé de « subir » sa présence en permanence. Afin de laisser à ton corps et à ton esprit le temps de se reposer, tu peux lui demander de se plonger dans un état de sommeil où son influence sur toi sera réduite. Par exemple, lorsque tu désires dormir, tu peux lui ordonner de s'endormir également. De cette façon, vous vous reposerez beaucoup mieux tous les deux. Cela te permettra également d'avoir quelques moments d'intimité, je pense que tu apprécieras.

- Il a aussi besoin de se reposer ?

- S'économiser, plutôt. N'oublie pas qu'il n'est qu'un infime fragment d'un dieu. Un dieu est une entité qui n'est pas vouée à être coupée en morceaux. Une partie d'un dieu peut subsister de très nombreuses années de façon autonome, mais au fil du temps, elle finit par se désagréger, privée d'énergie. Tu as sûrement déjà entendu parler de reliques sacrées perdant de leur… efficacité au bout de quelques siècles.

- Oui.

- Eh bien c'est la même chose. Imagine qu'il est comme une bûche dans une cheminée. Si tu souffles tout le temps dessus, la bûche se consumera en un rien de temps, mais si tu la laisses tranquille et que tu la couvres de cendres en allant te coucher, elle durera plusieurs jours, et tu n'auras qu'à raviver les flammes quand tu en auras besoin.

- Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. Continue, tu m'intéresses.

- Je dois te faire un aveu. Hier, quand tu étais inconscient, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec ton… pensionnaire. Ça ne s'est pas passé de façon très amicale. Et je pense que, tant qu'on n'en saura pas un peu plus sur lui, il serait bon que tu te montres prudent dans tes rapports avec lui.

- Il m'a dit que, si je ne le prenais pas en moi, il retournerait se dissoudre dans le véritable dieu et qu'il perdrait son identité. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, et comme j'avais tué son hôte, il s'est tourné vers moi. Je sais bien qu'il ne m'a pas sauvé la vie par bonté d'âme mais pour son propre intérêt, cependant je ne crois pas qu'il soit malveillant.

- Parfait, dit le mage d'un ton satisfait, en tapotant la main du ninja, qui reposait toujours sur son ventre. Dans ce cas, tout va bien, il a trouvé un gîte bien chaud où s'installer, il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Et maintenant, il va faire une petite sieste.

A nouveau, Inuki s'agita et le brun crut l'entendre grommeler quelque chose au sujet des mages, de leur manie de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas, et le tout assorti d'un chapelet de jurons qui n'avaient pas grand-chose de divin.

- Et maintenant, à toi d'essayer. Fais-le dormir.

- Comment je fais ?

- C'est très simple, tu n'as qu'à lui en donner l'ordre.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. Et l'ordre inverse lorsque tu voudras le réveiller. Tu dois le faire en y pensant vraiment, mets-y de la volonté.

_- Endors-toi._

A sa grande surprise, il fut immédiatement obéi. La sensation envahissante de l'énergie du dieu se réduisit considérablement, et il lui sembla qu'il se mettait à ronronner, comme un chat lové sur les genoux de son maître.

- Je crois que ça a marché.

- C'est très bien. Ça pourra aussi te servir pour minimiser un peu les crises, si quelque chose comme ce qui est arrivé hier soir se produisait. Mais ça ne les arrêtera pas, tu dois quand même faire attention à ne pas trop te fatiguer tant que ton corps ne l'a pas complètement accepté. Et aussi, ne pas trop abuser de ton pouvoir de commandement, sans quoi il pourrait se fâcher, je crois qu'il n'a pas très bon caractère, ajouta le blond d'un ton espiègle.

- Il ne m'avait pas expliqué tout ça.

- Je pense qu'il n'avait pas très envie que tu le saches.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, le magicien passa ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Quand j'étais dans la prison, j'ai eu ce sentiment horrible que quelque chose de grave t'était arrivé, et j'ai vraiment eu très peur, murmura-t-il. Mais il était là, et même s'il l'a fait par intérêt, il t'a sauvé. Je lui suis très reconnaissant pour ça. Ce que je peux penser de lui par ailleurs n'a pas la moindre importance.

- Fye, tu…

Le blond l'interrompit d'un nouveau baiser, qui n'avait rien de volé, celui-là. Passé l'instant de surprise, Kurogane ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant et posa ses mains sur la taille de son compagnon. L'attirer contre lui, encore plus, pour que son corps entier conserve la sensation de cette étreinte. Respirer l'odeur de sa peau, percevoir les battements un peu trop rapides de son cœur, ses émotions. Et baigner dans son aura, si familière mais toujours fascinante, tellement unique,… magique. Prolonger ce moment, approfondir le contact, peut-être… Mais le mage le repoussa doucement.

- Et c'était quoi, ça ? demanda le brun, en le retenant pour l'empêcher de s'écarter de lui.

- Un petit cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Mais… ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

- Vraiment ? J'ai dû me tromper alors. J'ai sûrement confondu avec l'anniversaire de quelqu'un d'autre. Excuse-moi, je mélange toujours les dates…

- C'est ça…

- Tu veux bien me lâcher, maintenant, Kuro-chan ? Je crois que nous devrions y aller. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à venir nous rejoindre.

- Je n'ai pas très envie, mais je suppose que tu as raison… fit le ninja avec un soupir, avant de se remettre en route.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence.

- Je viens de penser à quelque chose…

- Quoi donc, Kuro-chan ?

- Ça m'était sorti de l'esprit, mais je crois que c'est demain, mon anniversaire.

- Ah oui ? demanda le magicien avec un petit sourire.

- Ou peut-être après-demain, ou le jour d'après, je ne sais plus trop. Avec tous ces voyages à travers les dimensions, je m'y perds un peu.

- C'est un problème, si tu ne te souviens pas du jour exact de ton anniversaire.

- Tu le penses aussi ?

- Oui… Enfin, j'imagine qu'on trouvera un moyen de s'arranger…


	25. Chapter 25 : Punition

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque.

**Note** : Je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié la tranquillité et la douceur de celui d'hier, j'espère que vous en avez bien profité :p

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Evangelysta** : Ravie que ça t'ait plu ! Comme je te le disais, ce sont les avantages du free style. Fye en mini-jupe, pfff, il manquerait plus que ça ! Il est très bien avec ses pantalons qui moulent son petit fessier bien… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Et oui, Kuro quand il rougit, c'est vraiment chou, j'adore. Allez, la suite, les enfants, le cerisier, tout ça…

**Irissia** : Inuki qui joue les entremetteuses entre Fye et Kuro ? Moi je le verrai plutôt en train d'essayer de s'amuser à mettre le souk dans leurs relations, surtout que maintenant que Kuro sait comment neutraliser son coté voyeur, il va beaucoup moins s'amuser.

**Niacy** : Oué, ben pour le calme, j'espère que tu en as bien profité, parce que là, c'est reparti et on s'arrête plus avant un moment ! Pour ce qui est du passé de Fye, je me suis posé la question de savoir si je m'étalais, justement, ou pas, et j'ai finalement pris le parti que non parce que ça aurait fait une discussion vraiment trop longue. Mais bon, je pense que tu en connais l'essentiel, et je reviendrai sur certains points un peu plus tard, au fil de mes chapitres. Si tu as besoin d'éclaircissements, n'hésite pas à me MP, je te répondrai. Et pour le cadeau d'anniversaire, eh bien, hier c'était l'anniversaire d'Evangelysta, et j'ai rajouté ce petit passage, qui n'était pas prévu programme, comme petit cadeau pour elle. C'est donc elle qu'il faut remercier d'avoir pensé à signaler qu'elle était née ce jour-là.

**Dracosplendens** : Oui, oui, c'est exactement ça, le calme avant la tempête. Pour le x-over FMA, c'est à étudier car je ne connais pas assez bien le manga FMA pour me lancer tout de suite, mais pourquoi pas, un jour, je sais que beaucoup de personnes fréquentant le fandom TRC s'intéressent également aux aventures d'Ed et ses amis ou ennemis, alors ça peut être une idée. Et effectivement, le coup des voyages à travers les dimensions, c'est assez pratique.

**Alicia** : Huhuhu ! j'avais pensé à tout ! quelle fille intelligente je fais !! .

**Kuroxfyechan** : Eh oui, le compte à rebours final a commencé, l'échéance de la rencontre avec Ashushu se rapproche, et il y a aussi Nandra, et Arsyam, et… va savoir qui ! Et le chien à retrouver, et le bracelet, et ! et ! et ! bon, je me remets au boulot. Ça va saigner !

Pour avoir les genoux qui flanchent, trembler de peur, vomir ou verser des larmes, c'est en bas, au centre, en vert.

* * *

**Chapitre 25 – Punition**

Fye leva les yeux vers le ciel et eut un petit hochement de tête satisfait. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée à Kajara, des gros nuages orageux arrivés en fin de soirée bouchaient le dais nocturne et dissimulaient la lune. Le mage avait cessé depuis longtemps de croire au hasard ou à la bonne fortune, la chance qui les avait accompagnés tout le long de leur voyage à cinq s'était éteinte en même temps que la princesse du pays de Clow. Mais grâce au courage du ninja, il semblait qu'ils pourraient bénéficier d'une nouvelle forme d'aide. Avoir des connexions avec un dieu, même un dieu caractériel comme Inuki, présentait, apparemment, quelques avantages.

Son regard se posa sur de son compagnon qui observait la rue, tapi près de lui dans l'ombre d'un mur, et un léger sourire ourla ses lèvres. _Tu es en train de devenir incroyablement puissant, Kuro-chan_, pensa-t-il en retenant ses doigts qui voulaient se poser sur lui, _et tu n'en as pas encore conscience_. _Chaque choix que tu fais te rend plus fort et te pousse vers l'avant. Et je ne dois pas me relâcher, moi non plus, si je veux pouvoir rester avec toi sans être un fardeau. _Il s'efforça de se concentrer, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui-même, au ninja, ou au sentiment d'admiration qu'il lui inspirait.

Sortir de la prison avait été facile, ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu. Ils n'avaient eu aucune peine à maîtriser les deux gardes en faction près de la grille des égouts. Traverser les deux sous-sols avait été le plus moment le plus pénible de cette partie de la mission, car les détenus des cellules murées, excités par la proximité du fragment que le guerrier portait en lui, s'étaient mis à hurler comme des déments et à se jeter sur les portes de toutes leurs forces. Leurs cris atroces, empreints de folie et d'une immense souffrance, avaient déchiré le cœur du magicien. A plusieurs reprises, il avait été tenté de s'arrêter et de prendre un moment pour les faire taire, de façon définitive. Abréger leur calvaire serait sûrement faire preuve de compassion à leur égard, avait-il pensé, puis il s'était repris.

S'il s'arrogeait le droit d'interrompre des vies, sans autre raison que le fait qu'il était incapable de faire face à l'horreur de leur situation, en quoi serait-il meilleur que le roi Arsyam, qu'Ashura ou que Fei Wang Reed, qui se permettaient de décider du destin d'une personne sans lui demander son avis ? Chacun d'entre eux avait certainement d'excellentes raisons d'agir comme il le faisait, de solides justifications de leurs actes, selon leur point de vue.

Ses pensées s'étaient tournées alors vers son oncle et vers son frère. Si la croyance de leur peuple n'avait pas été que le fait de tuer les jumeaux maudits ne ferait qu'accroître le malheur de leur pays, l'empereur n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à les supprimer. Au lieu de ça, il les avait placés devant ce choix terrible, l'un d'entre eux devait tuer l'autre, ou tous deux seraient enfermés et séparés pour toujours. Et ils avaient choisi de vivre. C'était grâce à cette décision qu'il avait pu, après une longue et douloureuse attente, quitter la crevasse où il était retenu prisonnier, rencontrer les habitants de Seles et avoir une chance de retrouver un jour son frère, même s'il l'avait détruite par la suite.

Si quelqu'un, un jour, était passé par leur prison et avait jugé plus miséricordieux de les tuer, il n'aurait jamais pu bénéficier de cette opportunité, retrouver la liberté. De même qu'il n'aurait jamais rencontré Kurogane, et tout espoir de d'accéder, un jour, à une forme de paix, lui aurait été retiré.

Il en allait peut-être de même pour les pensionnaires des cachots de Jalya. Peut-être que, malgré leur condition pitoyable, ils avaient encore envie de vivre, qu'il leur restait encore un peu d'espoir, logé quelque part, dans un recoin bien protégé de leur esprit dérangé. Ce n'était pas à lui d'en juger, et il avait finalement passé son chemin en s'accrochant à cette idée. Il avait été plus qu'heureux de sortir à l'air libre et de retrouver l'abri du gros orme qui l'avait protégé des regards lors de son passage précédent.

Leurs compagnons les avaient rejoints, et le blond les avait guidés à travers les rues désertes, glissant d'ombre en ombre le long des immeubles jusqu'à l'arrière-cour où se trouvait la porte cachée permettant de traverser les remparts. En dépit de leur prudence, les rebelles ne se montraient guère discrets, par manque d'expérience. Raclements de chaussures sur le pavé et toux mal étouffées donnaient des frissons d'appréhension au magicien et tiraient de petits grognements agacés à son partenaire. Seuls Ryûoh et Haiena semblaient à leur aise pour évoluer dans le monde de la nuit.

Par bonheur, personne ne se paraissait s'être douté que les fugitifs décideraient de revenir sur leurs pas, et ils n'avaient croisé que de petites patrouilles régulières isolées, le gros des troupes royales s'étant dispersé dans la ville basse et ses environs à la recherche des évadé avaient pu s'en tirer sans se battre ni donner l'alerte, en se dissimulant sous des porches, dans des entrées obscures, ou dans les cours des immeubles. En procédant ainsi, ils étaient parvenus sans encombre à la première enceinte, et ils s'entassaient à présent dans un renfoncement, à quelques dizaines de pas de leur objectif. Le bâtiment de l'Ecole Royale se dressait devant eux, avec sa façade austère. Un peu plus loin sur leur gauche se dressaient les haies de thuyas formant l'allée qui menait au chenil et à leur passerelle vers la liberté, la grosse branche du cerisier sacré.

Tout était très calme. Cette partie de la cité n'était pas habitée et l'essentiel des bâtiments qui les entouraient paraissaient vides. Aucun soldat n'était en vue. Pourtant, Fye ne se sentait pas serein. Il était même inquiet, et il n'était pas le seul, remarqua-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers le ninja dont les yeux balayaient sans cesse le décor à la recherche d'un indice indiquant qu'il y avait danger.

- Dépêchons-nous, Kuro-chan, murmura le magicien. Il ne faut pas traîner ici.

- Un souci ?

- Je ne sais pas comment le roi Arsyam a su pour la tentative d'évasion, hier soir, mais s'il a été capable de le deviner, il peut très bien recommencer. Une fois que les enfants seront avec nous, ce ne sera pas le moment pour une bataille rangée. Et puis…

D'un geste du doigt, il désigna le bâtiment scolaire dont les fenêtres aveugles étaient telles des yeux morts posés sur eux.

- Cet endroit me met vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Tu sens quelque chose ?

- Non, répondit le blond un ton plus bas, pour ne pas être entendu par les autres. Je ne ressens rien du tout, et bien ça le problème. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Le ninja approuva d'un mouvement de tête, lui non plus n'était vraiment pas tranquille. Puis il se tourna vers leurs complices. A l'aide de quelques signes qu'il leur avait appris avant le départ, il leur donna ses instructions. Courir un par un, traverser la rue et se cacher au milieu des arbustes. Silence absolu.

Les anciens prisonniers obéirent avec empressement. Ils avaient reçu leurs consignes plus tôt dans la journée et savaient que leur rôle se bornerait, hormis pour deux d'entre eux, à attendre un signal du mage pour entrer dans l'école et aider à évacuer les enfants. Ils ne prendraient part à d'éventuels combats que si la nécessité s'en faisait sentir, car leur manque d'entraînement pouvait engendrer plus de problèmes que de bénéfices. Ils avaient protesté pour la forme, par vexation, mais ils avaient tous été soulagés d'apprendre qu'ils n'auraient pas à se battre. Traverser les enceintes du secteur palatin sous le nez des gardes, en pleine nuit, était déjà suffisamment terrifiant pour eux.

Fye, Kurogane et leurs deux derniers compagnons, l'adolescent et la femme aux cheveux noirs, s'élancèrent à leur tour, parcoururent en quelques enjambées l'espace découvert et se glissèrent le long de la clôture qui délimitait l'enceinte de l'école. Une petite porte grillagée en formait l'accès. Elle ne leur posa aucun problème, elle n'était même pas fermée à clef. Qui aurait pu avoir envie de passer par là, quand on savait où ça menait ? se demanda le guerrier qui sentait la silhouette menaçante du sinistre chenil se dresser dans son dos. Ce premier obstacle aisément franchi, ils foncèrent à travers la cour jusqu'au refuge d'un petit toit qui formait une avancée devant l'accès arrière de la bâtisse.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, et un coup de tonnerre éclata au-dessus de leurs têtes, les faisant sursauter. Une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur le sol sec, soulevant un minuscule nuage de poussière, et y laissa une marque de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie. Une autre la suivit, puis une autre encore, et l'instant d'après, un véritable déluge s'abattait sur la cité de Jalya. Ryûoh eut un petit rire nerveux que le grondement de l'averse dissimula.

Le mage posa la main sur la poignée de l'entrée, mais au moment d'ouvrir, un frisson glacé lui parcourut le dos. Il s'interrompit et se retourna pour chercher le regard de son équipier. Et ce qu'il y vit, cette lueur sombre sous des sourcils froncés, confirma ses sentiments. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et le visage tendu du ninja, ses mâchoires crispées, étaient loin d'être réconfortants.

- Vous deux, restez là, ordonna ce dernier à mi-voix, à l'intention du garçon et d'Haiena. Toi aussi, le manjuu.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du blond pour l'encourager à ouvrir, et entra à sa suite, l'arme au poing. Aussi silencieux que des ombres, ils s'avancèrent dans un couloir qui courait tout le long du bâtiment. De grandes baies donnaient sur la cour, et la pluie qui en battait les vitres avec violence produisait un vacarme assourdissant. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit, avec une telle force qu'il fit vibrer les murs. Le magicien s'arrêta devant un escalier, puis le dédaigna pour poursuivre son chemin en direction d'une première salle, qui s'avéra n'être qu'un réfectoire. De grandes tables, destinées à accueillir une dizaine d'enfants chacune, s'alignaient sagement. Des chaises étaient empilées dans un coin. Tout était d'une propreté méticuleuse mais une odeur aigre de pain de mauvaise qualité flottait dans l'air. Ceux qui prenaient leurs repas ici n'avaient pas intérêt à avoir le palais trop délicat.

La pièce suivante était la cuisine, tout aussi nette, adjacente à une chambre froide où les deux compagnons ne notèrent rien de particulier, hormis le fait que la quantité de nourriture qui y était entreposée paraissait insuffisante à subvenir aux besoins d'un établissement scolaire de l'envergure de l'Ecole Royale. C'était un mauvais présage, cela indiquait que les séjours accomplis dans la bâtisse devaient être de très courte durée, et les rations probablement réduites à leur strict minimum.

Ils poussèrent leur inspection un peu plus loin, mais ne trouvèrent aucun autre indice d'activités suspectes. Ils ne virent qu'un bureau rempli de dossiers, une pièce qui pouvait sans doute passer pour une salle de classe, peut-être était-ce là que se déroulait le fameux concours d'entrée, un vestiaire apparemment réservé au personnel, et, près de l'entrée principale, une loge qui avait certainement hébergé un concierge. Elle était déserte mais une odeur de tabac à pipe y flottait encore. L'homme qui vivait là était parti depuis peu, mais ils ne furent pas capables de deviner si ce peu se chiffrait en heures ou en jours.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin pour stopper à nouveau devant les marches menant au premier étage. Devant le premier degré, Fye s'arrêta, tout à coup incapable d'aller plus loin. Il ne voulait pas monter, il savait qu'il devait le faire, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, il n'en avait pas la force. Le pressentiment qu'il avait éprouvé sur la place et sur le seuil s'était encore renforcé, au point de presque le paralyser. Ses mains et sa nuque étaient moites, il était tout simplement terrifié. Son équipier le comprit et ne le lui reprocha pas, car lui non plus ne se sentait pas fier. Il le fit sursauter en lui posant à nouveau la main sur l'épaule, et le blond leva vers lui un visage hâve, assorti d'un sourire penaud. Dehors, l'orage se déchaînait, ajoutant son fracas de fin du monde à l'atmosphère déjà pesante de la bâtisse.

Kurogane resserra brièvement l'étreinte de ses doigts sur le haut de son bras, puis il le précéda dans l'ascension. Le mage lui emboîta le pas, un peu rasséréné par cet encouragement muet. Mais dans sa poitrine, son cœur semblait de plomb et chaque battement lui était douloureux.

Le guerrier s'arrêta sur un palier pour l'attendre. Une unique porte se découpait dans la cloison en face d'eux. D'un signe, il intima à son compagnon de rester en retrait et ouvrit, attentif au moindre bruit, prêt à toute éventualité. Mais il n'y eut aucune réaction de l'autre côté du battant, et il le poussa complètement pour pénétrer dans une vaste chambre, beaucoup plus longue que large. C'était un dortoir. De chaque côté d'une allée centrale s'alignaient deux rangées de lits, tous occupés par de petites formes nichées sous des couvertures. Hormis le fracas des éléments déchaînés à l'extérieur du bâtiment, on n'entendait rien. Tout était calme, beaucoup trop calme.

Il s'avança vers la première couchette et souleva l'étoffe de laine grossière, avec la pointe de son sabre. Un garçonnet était couché là, rassemblé sur lui-même, les genoux ramenés vers sa poitrine. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur l'oreiller qu'il serrait contre son buste, comme s'il avait été effrayé l'orage, seulement ce n'était pas de peur qu'il s'agissait en réalité. Son visage portait tous les stigmates d'une terrible souffrance. Ses yeux, grands ouverts, ne fixaient plus rien dans le monde des vivants. Le haut de son pyjama bâillait légèrement et révélait la peau de son torse, de son cou, couverte de zébrures violacées. Ses mains et le pourtour de sa bouche étaient tachés de noir. Kurogane retint un juron et laissa retomber la couverture. Il fallait faire demi-tour tout de suite, revenir en arrière ! Il ne fallait pas que son équipier pénètre dans cette pièce. Il ne devait pas voir ça, à aucun prix.

- N'entre pas ! ordonna-t-il sèchement. Reste où tu es !

Mais il comprit avant de se retourner qu'il était déjà trop tard. Le mage était déjà là. Il s'approcha lentement du lit qui faisait face à celui où le brun avait fait sa trouvaille macabre et imita son geste, découvrant un nouveau corps, celui d'un garçon également.

Il blêmit, mais ne prononça pas un seul mot. Il s'assit lentement sur le bord du matelas, effleura la chevelure de l'enfant, du bout des doigts, avec tendresse, et resta là, immobile, à l'observer, tandis que son partenaire examinait un par un tous les autres occupants de la chambre, en sachant par avance qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre espoir de trouver un survivant.

- Il n'y a que de garçons ici, dit-il d'une voix sombre, en revenant vers la porte. Les filles doivent être à l'étage au-dessus.

Le magicien rabattit délicatement la couverture sur le visage torturé du petit cadavre, se leva lentement, et passa silencieusement devant son partenaire pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Ce dernier leva une main pour le retenir. Il voulait lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de monter, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être deux pour… ça, mais un regard glacial, inscrit dans une prunelle aux reflets d'acier, arrêta son geste. Fye voulait aller jusqu'au bout, boire le calice de l'horreur jusqu'à la lie, par respect pour les petits êtres qui gisaient là avec pour linceul quelques chiffons de laine grossière, et pour alimenter sa haine envers ceux qui avaient commis une telle atrocité. Celui qui essaierait de l'en empêcher s'exposerait à un terrible danger. Il ne tolèrerait pas le moindre réconfort, la moindre parole gentille. Et le ninja le comprenait, sa propre colère formait une boule glacée au creux de ses entrailles, et il sentait l'aura d'Inuki flamboyer dangereusement. Le dieu était furieux. Il n'y avait rien à faire, rien à dire. Les mots qu'ils auraient pu prononcer auraient été ridicules, les gestes qu'ils auraient pu accomplir obscènes.

Le dortoir des filles présentait le même spectacle de désolation que celui qu'ils avaient découvert à l'étage inférieur. Il y régnait un silence identique, et un terrible sentiment de froid se dégageait des lits occupés par des silhouettes immobiles. Ils le parcoururent pourtant entièrement, vérifiant chaque couchette, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne restait vraiment aucun espoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver ? demanda le guerrier en s'arrêtant au milieu de l'allée.

Le mage s'approcha d'une fillette dont les bras et le visage dépassaient de sa couverture, et montra les marques noires du doigt.

- Ils ont été empoisonnés, dit-il d'un ton trop calme. Tu vois ces taches sur leurs mains et autour de leur bouche ? Ils ont dû manger quelque chose avec leurs doigts.

Il se souvint de l'odeur qu'il avait sentie dans le réfectoire.

- Du pain, probablement. Du pain contaminé, pendant leur repas du soir.

Il détourna son regard de la vision insoutenable que représentait le visage de l'enfant et le reporta sur celui de son compagnon, qui était à peine plus supportable à regarder tant son expression était dure, fermée, et la lueur qui animait ses prunelles meurtrière.

- Tu sais, Kuro-chan, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais de quoi ces enfants sont morts.

- Oui. Toi aussi, tu as failli en mourir.

- Mais moi, je suis un vampire, et même sans ça, mon corps était préparé, j'étais capable de résister, jusqu'à un certain point. Alors qu'eux… ce n'était vraiment que… des bébés, dit-il d'une voix brisée. Il n'aura fallu que quelques heures… Et ils ont dû tellement souffrir.

- Tu avais raison, tout à l'heure. Cette pourriture savait qu'on allait venir chercher les gamins. Et plutôt que nous les laisser…

Le blond se redressa brusquement, son regard heurta celui du ninja, et ils se comprirent en un clin d'œil. Sans un mot de plus, Fye fila vers la sortie. Il traversa le dortoir en courant, dévala les escaliers et manqua heurter Ryûoh qui arrivait en sens inverse dans le couloir.

- T'es là ! Il se passe quelque chose dehors ! Je crois que les autres ont des problèmes.

- Je sais. On était attendus ! Où est Haiena-san ?

- Elle est déjà partie les aider. Et les enfants ?

- Morts. Ils sont tous morts. Allons-y.

Ils franchirent le seuil à toutes jambes et s'engagèrent dans la cour, sans se soucier d'être vus ni de la pluie qui leur martelait le visage. L'adolescent fonçait droit devant lui, mais il fut distancé en un clin d'œil par le magicien, dont la silhouette s'évanouit derrière le rideau du déluge.

oO0Oo

Kurogane avait presque atteint la sortie du dortoir quand un petit bruit l'arrêta net. Il avait entendu un tintement, comme celui d'un objet en métal tombant sur du carrelage. Il s'immobilisa, écouta à nouveau, n'entendit rien mais revint tout de même sur ses pas.

Une ouverture se découpait dans la cloison au fond de la chambre. Son compagnon et lui n'y avaient pas prêté attention, car ils avaient remarqué la même configuration à l'étage inférieur et constaté qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un passage en direction des sanitaires. Bouleversés par la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire, ils avaient négligé de s'y intéresser.

Pourtant, à présent, il était persuadé que le son qu'il avait entendu provenait du local des douches. Il empoigna son sabre, et avança d'un pas précautionneux vers la salle de bain. Le personnel de l'établissement semblait s'être volatilisé, mais il se prit à espérer, de tout son cœur, qu'il restait au moins un employé planqué quelque part. Quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait passer ses nerfs, décharger sa colère et sa frustration, et qu'il traînerait ensuite par la peau des fesses pour le jeter aux pieds du mage afin qu'il finisse le travail. Quand il était vraiment en colère, Fye était effrayant, bien moins clément que lui. Il en avait fait l'expérience dans les geôles du palais, au Japon. S'il laissait libre cours à son côté vampire, leur souffre-douleur allait passer un très mauvais moment avant de rendre l'âme. Et personne ne le plaindrait, bien au contraire.

Le ninja passa dans un petit corridor et se retrouva face à une porte close. Au mépris de la plus élémentaire des règles de prudence, il ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter pour réfléchir, enfonça le battant d'un coup de pied, franchit le seuil, s'immobilisa, et, pour la première fois de son existence, son arme lui échappa des mains.

- To… Tomoyo !?

Oui, c'était bien elle ! Ou plutôt son double dans cette dimension. Elle pouvait avoir six ou sept ans, mais ce visage rond aux joues pleines, ces grands yeux dont les prunelles violettes reflétaient la lumière de la boule magique le blond avait abandonnée en partant, ces longs cheveux noirs à l'aspect soyeux, il n'y avait pas la moindre confusion possible.

Elle pleurait, mais le regard qu'elle leva sur le guerrier n'était pas effrayé. Négligeant de ramasser son sabre, il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, s'agenouilla devant elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Elle se mit à trembler et à sangloter contre son épaule. Elle était si minuscule, elle avait l'air tellement fragile ! Il n'osa pas raffermir son étreinte, de peur de la briser. Sa chevelure dégageait un parfum délicat, le même que celui qu'une autre femme, qui portait le même nom, laissait dans son sillage lorsqu'elle arpentait les couloirs de son palais.

- Tomoyo… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il doucement. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

Il savait que sa question était sans objet, idiote, pourtant, il obtint une réponse, balbutiée, d'une toute petite voix.

- Je… Je suis punie.

- Punie ?

- Je n'ai pas voulu manger mon souper, alors on m'a enfermée ici pour me punir.

- Tu n'as pas mangé de pain ?

Il la repoussa doucement pour examiner son visage. Elle ne portait aucune marque, aucune trace du mal qui avait ôté la vie à tous ses camarades. Un immense soulagement s'empara de Kurogane. Il était si heureux que, pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré. Elle secoua la tête pour répondre à sa question par la négative.

- Il sentait mauvais. Est-ce que tu vas me gronder et me punir, toi aussi ?

- Non, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Je m'appelle Kurogane, et jamais je ne te gronderai ou je ne te ferai de mal.

Le souvenir de la scène de son départ pour le voyage à travers les dimensions lui revint. Il avait bien un peu grondé sa Tomoyo, ce jour-là. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir, elle ne l'avait pas volé.

- Tu es Kurogane ? répéta l'enfant.

- Oui, Kurogane, c'est mon nom.

- C'est pour toi, Kurogane.

Il la vit lui tendre une feuille, un peu froissée dans son poing fermé. Il la prit, mais au même instant, il fronça les sourcils, prit la fillette par le poignet et remonta la manche de sa robe mauve. Son estomac se changea en pierre et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour empêcher son visage de trahir sa réaction, alors qu'une rage froide le submerger et qu'une douleur atroce lui transperçait le coeur. Sur la paume et l'avant-bras de l'enfant s'étendaient les zébrures caractéristiques du Grand Mal.

- Tu as dit que tu n'avais touché au pain !

Il avait parlé avec brusquerie, et elle se remit à pleurer.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je n'ai pas touché au pain.

- Alors, à quoi tu as touché ? lui demanda-t-il plus gentiment, en s'efforçant de retrouver son calme.

Il ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer. Elle tendit le doigt en direction d'une cabine de douche fermée par un rideau. Le ninja se releva lentement pour aller l'inspecter, et découvrit le corps d'une autre petite fille dont les traits lui étaient familiers, étendue à même le carrelage, le visage maculé de noir. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour elle.

- Tomoyo, tu vas rester là et m'attendre, je ne serai pas long.

Au mépris de sa propre sécurité, il souleva le cadavre dans ses bras et retourna dans la chambre où il trouva un lit disponible – le sien peut-être –, il l'allongea délicatement et la recouvrit d'un drap.

- J'espère que tu es partie pour un monde meilleur que celui-là, Souma, murmura-t-il avant de se retourner dans la salle de bain.

La fillette lui avait obéi. Elle s'était avancée jusqu'au seuil, mais n'en avait pas passé la limite. Elle pleurait encore à chaudes larmes. Il s'accroupit à nouveau pour se mettre un peu plus à sa hauteur et lui essuya la joue d'un revers de son pouce. Il s'était toujours senti vraiment empoté avec les enfants, et en d'autres circonstances il n'aurait sans doute pas su que faire pour la consoler, mais cette petite fille était particulière à ses yeux, il la connaissait bien, sans l'avoir jamais rencontrée auparavant, et il savait comment lui parler.

- Allez, maintenant, essaie de te calmer. Tu vas causer du chagrin à tous tes amis qui te regardent depuis le ciel, si tu ne te reprends pas un peu. Je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas les inquiéter.

Elle le regarda, fit un signe négatif de la tête, renifla, respira un grand coup, et ravala ses pleurs.

- Bonne petite, dit-il en lui caressant le sommet du crâne. Tu crois que tu pourrais me dire ce qui s'est passé ici ? C'est très important.

- Karuta-san m'a punie, pour l'histoire du souper. Elle m'a emmenée à la salle de bain. Elle m'a dit de rester là. Elle m'a donné un papier et elle a dit…

L'enfant releva un pan de sa robe et moucha son nez avec le revers, ce qui tira un demi-sourire au guerrier qui ne put s'empêcher de se demander si une certaine prêtresse faisait la même chose avec ses kimonos.

- Elle a dit que quand tu viendrais avec ton ami, je devais te donner le papier. Et ensuite elle est partie. Il est où, ton ami ?

- Il nous attend dehors. On ira le rejoindre après.

Il prit la feuille, la défroissa et l'examina. Elle ne contenait qu'une ligne d'écriture qu'il fut incapable de lire, et ce qui ressemblait à une signature, tout aussi indéchiffrable, en bas de la page.

- Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?

- Souma-chan est venue me voir, quand tout le monde dormait. Elle voulait me tenir compagnie, mais elle était toute drôle, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Et ensuite… elle avait froid alors j'ai voulu la réchauffer, mais… elle… elle a… arrêté de bouger.

- Je vois… fit le ninja en la ramenant vers lui et en relevant à nouveau sa manche. Elle a touché ton bras avec ses mains ?

- Oui. Elle disait qu'elle avait mal et elle me serrait très fort... Dis, Kurogane ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que c'est parce que je n'ai pas voulu manger mon souper que tous les autres enfants sont tombés malades ? Est-ce que c'est une punition.

- Bien sûr que non, petite sotte. Ça n'a rien à voir.

- Alors, est-ce que moi aussi je vais devenir toute noire comme Souma-chan ?

- Non ! s'exclama le ninja, avant de se reprendre et de baisser la voix. Non, ne crains rien. Je veillerai à ce que ça n'arrive pas, je te le promets, sur ma vie.

_- Ne prends pas ce genre d'engagements à la légère_, dit la voix d'Inuki dans sa tête.

_- Est-ce que tu peux la guérir ?_

_- Non, c'est impossible. Je ne peux rien faire pour elle._

_- Mais tu m'as bien guéri, moi. Et cette enfant... est plus importante que moi._

_- Tu avais déjà accepté de te lier à moi. Je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir, je ne peux guérir que mon hôte. Je suis vraiment désolé de te le dire, Kurogane, mais cette petite est condamnée. Tu ferais mieux de l'achever tout de suite si tu ne veux pas la voir subir le même sort que les autres gamins._

_- Jamais ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais je ne…_

_- Alors ce que tu as dit au mage, cet après-midi, c'était un mensonge ? Tu n'es pas capable de tuer une personne que tu aimes, même en sachant qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix ?_

_- Je… Je lui couperai le bras, s'il le faut, mais elle vivra. _

_- C'est trop tard, malheureusement. Regarde sa poitrine… _

A contrecoeur, il défit les boutons de la robe et dénuda délicatement l'épaule de la fillette, qui se laissa docilement manipuler. Sa peau claire était tavelée de marques violacées, qui couraient à travers son sein vers son sternum et descendaient le long de ses côtes. Il serra les mâchoires et remit doucement le vêtement en place, sans rien dire. Quelques heures avaient suffi pour au poison qui était dans le pain pour tuer les autres enfants. Dans très peu de temps, Tomoyo commencerait à souffrir.

- Viens là, dit-il en l'attirant à nouveau contre lui.

Il ferma les yeux, respira l'odeur de ses cheveux, et sa main libre tâtonna derrière lui, à la recherche de son sabre.

oO0Oo

Une quarantaine de soldats s'était répartie autour de la pelouse entrecoupée de rangées de thuyas où les rebelles s'étaient regroupés pour attendre leurs compagnons. Ils avaient déboulé par surprise, surgissant du chenil et des bâtiments environnants et leur étaient tombés dessus à l'improviste. Les anciens détenus n'avaient eu que le temps de se rassembler dans l'allée centrale.

Equipés seulement de bâtons qu'ils avaient taillés dans les arbres de la forêt, ils résistaient avec un acharnement remarquable mais qui jouait en leur défaveur. Leurs mains inexpérimentées glissaient sur le bois de leurs armes de fortune, mouillées par l'orage, et des mois de détention dans les cages de Kajara avaient miné leurs forces.

Leurs adversaires se réjouissaient de leur maladresse et voyaient une victoire facile en perspective. La seule à leur avoir causé un peu de souci était Haiena, qui avait les avait attaqués par derrière et avait passé quelques pouces de l'acier de Sôhi à travers le corps de trois d'entre eux. Mais elle avait fléchi face au nombre des opposants, et elle gisait à présent dans la boue qui se formait sur le sol, menottes aux poignets et une belle plaie sur le côté du visage.

Le cercle des hommes du roi se refermait lentement, comme un piège, sur la dizaine d'évadés qui commençaient à montrer des signes d'épuisement. Si l'un d'entre eux s'effondrait, ce serait la curée. Les lances pointées sur eux s'abattraient et personne n'en réchapperait. Il ne serait question ni de procès, ni de prison ou de que quoi ce soit d'autre. La mort, juste la mort. Là, sous la pluie battante, leurs cadavres s'entasseraient les uns sur les autres, et leur sang se mêlerait à l'eau qui ruisselait sur le sol trop asséché pour qu'elle puisse y pénétrer.

Le déluge estompait tout, les formes des bâtiments, les bruits, et même le passage du temps, qui semblait s'être arrêté, peut-être pour laisser aux condamnés le loisir de faire leurs adieux au monde. A moins que ce n'ait été pour permettre à leurs assassins de jouir de la peur qu'ils lisaient dans leurs yeux, de la détresse inscrite sur leurs visages alors qu'à l'heure de leur jugement, leur détermination flanchait. La rébellion agonisait avant d'avoir vécu.

Soudain, le monde sembla exploser autour d'eux. Un éclair déchira le ciel, dans un craquement sinistre, illuminant le décor d'un flash aveuglant. Le sol trembla, un souffle chargé de tension secoua les arbustes comme un long frisson, et une odeur d'ozone se répandit dans l'atmosphère. La foudre n'était pas tombée loin. Plusieurs gardes s'écroulèrent, face contre terre et restèrent immobiles, leurs tabards déchirés, les armures de cuir martelé qu'ils portaient en dessous percées, mettant à nu la peau de leur dos ou ce qu'il en restait : de grandes plaies sanguinolentes, aux bords comme calcinés.

Les soldats restants s'entreregardèrent, déstabilisés. L'orage avait frappé dans les environs, mais quand même pas si près. Un nouveau trait de lumière fusa, nervuré de bleu, et il ne venait du ciel. Il avait traversé la haie. Deux autres membres de l'escouade s'effondrèrent, dans le même état que leurs compagnons.

Et soudain, il fut là. Ou plutôt, il fut partout.

Il se déplaçait si vite que les yeux de ses adversaires, ses futures victimes, pouvaient à peine saisir les mouvements de sa silhouette fine, vêtue de blanc. Il passait de l'un à l'autre sans s'arrêter, et les hommes tombaient, le torse, la gorge ou les jambes zébrés de fines lignes ensanglantées, la marque de ses griffes.

Il était littéralement déchaîné, ceux qu'il ne frappait pas d'une main recevaient en pleine poitrine les sorts qu'il lançait de l'autre, sans relâche, laissant libre cours à la fureur qui incendiait ses veines. En quelques secondes, la moitié des soldats fut à terre, mais il ne ralentit pas sa cadence pour autant. Il ne se souciait pas de tuer ou d'épargner, il punissait. Sa prunelle dorée choisissait une cible et son corps faisait le reste. Il attaquait et disparaissait, pour réapparaître un peu plus loin et recommencer.

Il n'y avait aucune riposte possible, les armes de ceux qui tenaient encore debout après son passage ne trouvaient rien à transpercer, les mâchoires des chiens de guerre claquaient dans le vide. Il était trop rapide, ses pieds effleuraient à peine le sol, trop souple, son corps se glissait sans peine entre les gardes qui se serraient pour lui faire front, trop imprévisible, il utilisait indifféremment la magie et ses atouts naturels.

Il était comme un blizzard mortel, balayant tout sur son passage. Ceux qui tentèrent de s'y opposer furent emportés, jetés à terre ou propulsés au loin. Ceux qui voulurent se sauver furent épinglés aux arbres par des aiguilles de glace comme des insectes sur une feuille blanche.

Rien n'échappait à ses sens, il ne pensait plus, il réagissait, il n'était qu'instinct et soif de vengeance, un fauve blessé rendu fou par la douleur, un prédateur impitoyable. Aucun de ceux qui se mettraient en travers de sa route n'en réchapperait. Sa danse gracieuse, brutale et terrifiante se poursuivrait jusqu'à ce que plus un ennemi ne soit en mesure de lui faire face.

Et les prisonniers le comprirent si parfaitement qu'en un clin d'œil ils abandonnèrent leurs armes et se changèrent en statues de pierre. Surtout, ne pas attirer l'œil de la bête sur eux.

Lorsque l'éclair suivant vint éclairer la scène, il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Tout était terminé. Quarante soldats gisaient dans la fange, leurs corps couverts de blessures parfois atroces. Certains étaient morts, d'autres agonisaient, et les rares chanceux à en avoir réchappé n'osaient pas bouger de peur qu'un regard d'or gelé ne vienne se poser sur eux.

Fye s'immobilisa, haletant, le front bas. La pluie ruisselait sur sa chevelure, sur ses épaules, sur son visage, nettoyant le sang qui maculait ses joues. Elle dégoulinait le long de ses griffes noires, qui luisaient doucement sous la caresse indifférente d'un rayon de lune qu'une trouée à travers les nuages avait laissé échapper. L'averse se tarit aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, et un silence de mort s'abattit sur le jardin transformé en charnier.

Les yeux des rebelles étaient tous fixés sur le mage, mais pas un n'osa essayer de lui parler. Ils s'autorisaient à peine à respirer. Ils avaient peine à croire que l'homme qui se tenait devant eux – mais était-ce bien un homme ? – était le même que cet être doux, triste et compatissant, qui les avait accompagnés jusqu'alors. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire que ces mains blanches et fines, qui, la veille, se posaient gentiment sur leurs épaules pour les rassurer et les encourager, étaient les mêmes que celles qui venaient de déchaîner un tel enfer autour d'eux. Ils étaient effrayés, impressionnés, sous le choc, et ils ne savaient plus comment se comporter.

Ce fut Ryûoh qui brisa l'immobilité de la scène par son arrivée bruyante, tandis qu'il pataugeait dans les flaques. Il s'arrêta à la lisère de la pelouse, épousa le décor d'un coup d'oeil, puis se tourna vers le groupe des anciens prisonniers.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça !? Chapeau les gars, je pensais pas que vous étiez aussi forts ! Mais vous auriez pu m'en laisser !

- C'est pas nous, répondit Gorgo en tendant un index tremblant en direction du blond. C'est lui.

- Tout seul ?

- Ou… oui, lâcha le colosse, qui avait encore du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Il est sorti de nulle part et... comme ça...

Il claqua des doigts.

- Eh ben mon vieux, c'est un vrai massacre, tu devais être sacrément en pétard ! commenta l'adolescent, en enjambant un corps pour s'approcher du lui. Remarque, il y a de quoi...

Ses paroles ne semblèrent pas atteindre le magicien. Rien, d'ailleurs, ne semblait pouvoir le toucher. Il restait simplement là, debout au milieu des morts et des blessés, les bras ballants, le visage inexpressif, le corps seulement animé par le mouvement de sa respiration encore trop rapide. Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent ainsi, puis Mokona s'extirpa des plis de la chemise du garçon pour se jucher sur son épaule.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Fye ? demanda timidement la petite créature.

Le son de sa voix fit réagir le mage. Son regard perdit de sa fixité et s'abaissa doucement vers lui. Il l'observa longuement, sans répondre.

- Je suis vraiment désolé ! poursuivit la boule de poils. Je suis vraiment désolé, Fye ! Fye...

Le blond battit des cils, et posa sur son ami une prunelle bleu remplie de tristesse. Il rentra ses griffes et essuya sa main pleine de sang sur sa tunique, et la lui tendit pour l'inciter à sauter dans sa paume, puis il lui caressa gentiment la tête.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Moko-chan, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser venir avec nous et assister à tout ça.

- Tous les enfants... Mokona est tellement triste.

- Je sais... Je voulais vraiment les sauver, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Gorgo ne fut pas le seul à baisser piteusement le menton pour contempler la pointe de ses chaussures. Un grand malheur était arrivé, et la colère du mage, sa réaction à l'égard des hommes du roi, se justifiaient amplement.

Il regarda autour de lui, les cadavres des soldats, les hommes encore valides essayant discrètement de porter secours à leurs camarades blessés avant de prendre la fuite, jetant des coups d'oeils furtifs en direction du démon aux cheveux dorés qui les avait si sauvagement mis en déroute en espérant que sa folie meurtrière l'avait abandonné. Et il se sentit désespéré, découragé, mais il se devait d'être juste.

Fye leur avait sauvé la vie par deux fois, la veille en les sortant de prison, et à l'instant en se débarrassant de tous leurs adversaires sans leur laisser le temps de réagir. Sans lui, ce serait eux et non les gardes qui baigneraient dans des flaques de sang au milieu de la pelouse. Au lieu de ça, ils s'en tiraient avec quelques belles éraflures, des bosses sur le crâne, alors le moins qu'ils pouvaient faire étaient de le remercier, au lieu de le considérer avec suspicion parce qu'il leur avait assurément flanqué une trouille bleue. Oui, il fallait le remercier, et aussi s'inquiéter pour lui, car il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

Le colosse s'avança vers lui pour essayer de lui parler, mais il ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Son regard était parti se perdre au loin, dans les ombres de la cour.

- Fye ? insista le manjuu. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Moko-chan, où est Kurogane ?


	26. Chapter 26 : Confiance

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque.

**Note** : Hop hop hop, me revoilà. Désolée pour ce retard, mais il faut bien que je travaille, de temps en temps, et j'étais trop fatiguée pour poster hier. Je me suis couchée avec les poules, comme on dit. Et vous savez quoi ? Ici, il neige, j'adore. Bon allez, la suite…

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Soren** : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ça fait vraiment plaisir, un petit mot de toi ! Désolée si je t'ai fait déprimer, je reconnais que ce chapitre était particulièrement horrible. Gros bisous à toi, essaie de donner des nouvelles de temps en temps, même si c'est juste un petit coucou :) et prends bien soin de toi.

**Niacy** : Etrangement, ce chapitre a été un des plus « faciles » à écrire, je l'ai fait d'une seule traite et je me suis à peine relue. Il faut croire que je suis vraiment d'une nature sadique :-s Quant à la pauvre Tomoyo, c'est vrai que c'est affreux. Et je dois avouer que les sentiments que j'éprouvais quand j'écrivais tout ça n'étaient pas très joyeux, je dois être un peu maso aussi, parce que j'ai presque réussi à m'auto faire pleurer.

**Kuroxfyechan** : C'est vrai que ça donne l'impression que j'ai une dent contre les princesses, tout ça. Mais bon, les contes de fée et moi, ça fait dix. Et je te rejoins sur un point, Tomoyo est un des personnages féminins que j'apprécie le plus, avec Yuuko. Fye en mode vampire, j'adore, ça m'a plu d'écrire ce passage.

**Irissia** : Oui j'ai rarement fait aussi sombre que ça, heureusement, d'ailleurs, parce que dans le cas contraire il faudrait que je pense sérieusement à aller consulter un psy pour soigner mes idées malsaines. Enfin, je suis ravie que ça t'ait laissée « sur le cul » au point de t'empêcher de reviewter tout de suite, ça prouve que j'ai été efficace :p

**Arona** : oui, pas besoin de faire couler des litres d'hémoglobine pour faire dans le dégueu/sordide. Quant au roi, eh bien, je crois que maintenant, tout le monde partage les sentiments de Fye et de Kuro à son égard, mais est-ce qu'ils arriveront à le battre, ça, c'est une autre histoire…

**Dracosplendens** : Merci pour la partie sur Fye, j'ai adoré l'écrire, je me suis bien amusée. Et pour le roi, on va voir comment ça se passe. Je pense qu'il risque de passer au mauvais quart d'heure, en effet.

**Evangelysta** : Comme tu le vois, tu n'as pas été en retard. Moi par contre... hum. Oui j'étais en mode fangirl de Fye aussi quand j'ai écrit. Pour les liens entre mes fics, c'est quelque chose que j'aime faire, comme j'aime aussi le trouver chez les auteurs que je lis. Voir des « cross-overs » entre les différentes œuvres d'un même auteur, j'adore.

Pour m'offrir des chocolats et me lancer des boules de neige, c'est en bas, au centre, en vert. Ben oui, c'est de saison après tout.

* * *

**Chapitre 26 – Confiance**

- Moko-chan, où est Kurogane ?

- Mokona ne sait pas.

- Il était pas derrière toi quand t'es arrivé en bas des escaliers, et je l'ai pas vu dans la cour non plus, après que tu m'aies semé, précisa Ryûoh.

A mesure le temps passait et que les gens qui l'entouraient lui parlaient, l'esprit du mage se reconnectait avec la réalité. Il regarda autour de lui. Les quelques soldats qui avaient survécu au massacre s'étaient enfuis. Il ne restait que des morts, ou des presque morts, gisant à ses pieds.

Il les enjamba sans que l'ombre d'un remords ne passe sur son visage, et se dirigea droit vers Haiena qui était toujours allongée près d'une haie, les poignets attachés dans le dos. Il usa d'un peu de magie pour défaire ses menottes, puis l'aida à s'asseoir et examina la plaie qu'elle avait à la tête.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, dit-il. Mais vous allez avoir un bon mal de crâne.

- Je le supporterai.

- Je pense que les gardes qui se sont échappés vont aller très vite chercher du renfort. Il ne faut pas rester ici. Vous pouvez vous lever ?

- Je crois…

Elle se mit debout, vacilla un peu sur ses jambes, mais tint bon et lui adressa un petit sourire. Il lui montra la branche du cerisier sacré.

- Pouvez-vous me rendre un service ?

- Bien sûr.

- Aidez les autres à utiliser ce passage pour s'échapper vers la ville basse. Qu'ils traversent le jardin qui se trouve derrière ce mur. Ils trouveront la porte d'une petite chapelle, et ils pourront passer par là pour s'enfuir. Ensuite, cachez-vous sur le toit du chenil, Ryûoh-kun et vous, et attendez moi. Je vais voir ce que fait Kuro-chan. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne soit pas encore revenu.

Il se pencha, ramassa Sôhi qui était allé se nicher entre les troncs des thuyas, et le lui tendit.

- Soyez très vigilante. Nos ennuis ne font que commencer.

- C'est entendu.

- Merci.

Il retourna rapidement vers Gorgo, lui fit de brefs adieux, lui souhaitant bon courage pour la suite et s'excusant de n'avoir pu aider les enfants, puis il tourna les talons sans s'appesantir et s'éloigna en direction de l'école. Désormais, le sort des rebelles n'était plus entre ses mains, ils devraient se débrouiller par eux-mêmes.

Il atteignait le portail de la cour lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette du ninja qui venait à sa rencontre. Dans l'obscurité, il ne pouvait pas encore distinguer ses traits, mais il comprit que quelque chose lui était arrivé. Il marchait avec une lenteur anormale, d'une façon mécanique, et il portait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, serré dans ses bras. Le cœur du blond se mit à battre plus fort, mais il réprima l'espoir qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il s'interdit de penser que peut-être, lorsqu'ils avaient fouillé l'école, ils étaient passés à côté d'un survivant sans le voir, et que son partenaire, une fois seul, avait fini par tomber dessus. Non… si tel avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas l'air aussi abattu.

Plus la distance qui les séparait s'amenuisait, et plus le blond percevait de détails. La personne que son compagnon serrait contre lui était une fillette, à en juger par sa petite taille et par la longue chevelure noire qui cascadait par-dessus son bras et ondulait doucement à chacun de ses pas. Mais ce ne fut qu'au moment où le guerrier arriva presque à sa hauteur qu'il put distinguer un visage au teint de porcelaine dépassant entre les plis d'une couverture, et dont les traits était ceux de…

- Tomoyo-hime…

Kurogane s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Puis, le regard du ninja le détailla des pieds à la tête. Le mage avait du sang sur ses vêtements détrempés, qui collaient à sa peau, mais il ne paraissait pas blessé. Son aura, qui s'était faite glaciale et effrayante quand ils étaient dans le dortoir, était redevenue elle-même, douce et fraîche comme un sous-bois au printemps, mais elle se teintait du souvenir du passage d'un fauve, un prédateur caché dans les fourrés, prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Fye avait chassé, et il s'était montré sans pitié. Le brun, qui avait côtoyé beaucoup de tueurs, le voyait clairement dans sa façon de se tenir, dans son port de tête, dans l'éclat dur sous-jacent à la peine et à l'inquiétude au fond de sa prunelle. Malgré ses préoccupations, il ne put retenir un petit sourire approbateur, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait lui reprocher d'avoir soulagé sa rage et sa frustration sur les hommes du roi.

Mais très vite, sa douleur et sa propre colère, qui s'étaient allégées à la vue de son équipier, revinrent à la charge, et ses yeux se voilèrent à nouveau. Une boule de chagrin lui bloquait la gorge, gênait sa respiration, et l'empêchait presque de parler.

- C'est… Tomoyo, dit-il finalement, en tendant ses bras, sur lesquels l'enfant reposait, les paupières closes.

Le magicien tendit la main et toucha doucement le front de la fillette. Il sentit que sa peau était tiède sous ses doigts, et leva sur le guerrier un regard interrogateur.

- Oui, elle est vivante. Elle est juste inconsciente. Je l'ai assommée… pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Mais elle s'affaiblit très vite.

Le magicien, lui non plus, n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre la signification des paroles de son compagnon, et il hocha tristement la tête. C'était peut-être encore plus cruel comme ça, pensa-t-il. Il aurait sans doute mieux valu qu'ils la trouvent au milieu des autres, déjà partie pour un monde meilleur.

- Kuro-chan…

- Fye… J'ai… une faveur à te demander. Est-ce que tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Le blond leva sur lui un œil surpris. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Kurogane de demander de l'aide. La seule fois où il l'avait entendu formuler une requête, c'était le jour où il avait perdu son œil, après son combat contre Shaolan.

- Bien sûr, dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

Le guerrier écarta les pans déboutonnés de la robe de la fillette, dévoilant sa poitrine et son ventre, dont toute la partie droite était à présent recouverte des zébrures sombres du Grand Mal. Et il se rembrunit. La maladie avait encore progressé, depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé.

- S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans la prunelle de son équipier, s'il te plaît, soigne-la.

- Tu veux que moi, je…

- Oui.

- Mais, Kuro-chan, je ne peux pas, répondit le mage, le cœur brisé, tant par son impuissance que par la demande désespérée du ninja.

Il se sentait désemparé, et il était, tout à coup, au bord des larmes. Sauver cette fillette, il le souhaitait, bien sûr. Et retirer cette ombre qui voilait les yeux de son partenaire, il le désirait peut-être encore plus fort. Mais voilà, il n'en était pas capable. Il n'était jamais parvenu à retenir un sort de guérison, même le plus simple. Il ne pouvait rien faire par lui-même, et il n'était pas question d'appliquer sur cette pauvre petite le traitement qu'il avait subi à Argaï. Il n'en avait ni le temps, ni les moyens, et s'il les avait eus, ça n'aurait rien changé. Il fallait un corps et un esprit endurcis à la souffrance pour supporter un tel calvaire.

Il fut plus que surpris lorsque le brun cala l'enfant contre son torse pour ne pas laisser tomber, puis tendit la main et la posa sur sa tête avant de lui adresser un léger sourire, presque joyeux.

- Tu _crois_ que tu ne peux pas, dit-il tranquillement, mais moi, je _sais_ que tu peux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il avait parlé un peu sèchement, il se sentait vaguement en colère. Kurogane jouait un jeu cruel avec lui, en le mettant ainsi face à sa propre incompétence, comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez dure à supporter. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il dise des choses pareilles ? Son chagrin lui égarait l'esprit. Mais le ninja ne se laissa pas rebuter par son changement d'humeur. Il poursuivit du même ton confiant.

- Tu l'as déjà fait. Tu m'as déjà soigné, moi.

Ces paroles douchèrent la mauvaise humeur naissante du mage, pour céder la place à une profonde stupéfaction.

- Toi ? Mais… non. Quand aurais-je... ?

- Quand on a quitté Seles j'étais blessé, et quand on est arrivés à Argaï je n'avais plus rien. Qui d'autre que toi aurait pu me soigner ? Et il n'y a pas que ça, il y a eu cette autre fois, à Argaï aussi, quand la fausse princesse m'avait rendu malade. Tu as défait son sortilège, mais tu as aussi soulagé ma migraine et ma nausée. Et hier soir encore, tu m'as soigné.

- Je n'ai fait qu'abaisser la température de ton corps, rien de plus, se défendit le blond. Ce n'était pas de la magie de guérison.

- Tu te trompes sur tes propres capacités. Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, je n'avais plus rien, je me sentais parfaitement bien. Je ne ressentais même pas une petite raideur, pas la moindre gêne, alors que j'aurais dû être incapable de bouger après ce que mes muscles avaient subi. Et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le clebs qui a fait ça. Tu l'as peut-être fait inconsciemment, mais depuis que tu t'es remis à utiliser pleinement tes pouvoirs, à chaque fois que j'ai été blessé ou malade, tu as pris soin de moi et tu m'as guéri. Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître des sorts compliqués, des recettes pour vieux sorciers décrépits. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut en toi : ton instinct, et ta magie. La seule chose qu'il te manque, c'est assez de confiance en toi pour réussir dans un domaine dont as toujours pensé qu'il t'était interdit parce que tu es maudit. Tu n'as même jamais vraiment essayé de soigner quelqu'un, parce que tu pensais, parce qu'on t'avait dit, que tu ne le pouvais pas. Mais moi, je suis persuadé que tu en es capable, et si c'est de confiance que tu as besoin, je te donne la mienne, sans réserve.

Il tendit les bras pour présenter la fillette devant le visage perplexe du magicien.

- Sauve-la, Fye. Je t'en prie.

Le blond regarda longuement l'enfant, puis leva les yeux sur son équipier, hésitant encore. Il chercha la trace d'un doute pour étayer les siens, dans le regard grenat du guerrier, mais il n'en trouva aucun. Il n'y vit qu'une supplique, et cette confiance qui donnait un aspect chaleureux à ses prunelles. Tous les espoirs de Kurogane reposaient sur lui. Finalement, il inspira profondément et se résigna à lui prendre la petite malade pour la serrer à son tour contre sa poitrine.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes, Kuro-chan. Si j'échoue…

- Tu n'échoueras pas.

Le mage lui adressa un petit sourire peu convaincu, hocha la tête, et tourna les talons.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-il, on ne peut pas faire ça ici, à découvert. Allons rejoindre les autres.

Ils retraversèrent la cour et passèrent entre les haies du jardin. Le ninja laissa son équipier partir un peu avant, et s'attarda pour examiner les corps des soldats morts. Tous les cadavres portaient des marques de griffes caractéristiques. Inuki émit un petit sifflement appréciateur.

_- Eh ben dis donc, il n'a pas fait pas fait dans la dentelle, ton copain._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?_ répondit le brun. _Qu'il allait gentiment serrer la main des hommes du roi, après ce qu'il a fait à ces gosses ?_

_- On dirait que tu es fier de lui…_

_- Je ne devrais pas ? _

_- Je n'ai pas dit ça_, répliqua le dieu, d'un ton où perçait une pointe d'amertume qui n'échappa pas à son hôte. _Tu t'es trouvé un partenaire à ta mesure, et digne de cette confiance aveugle que tu lui portes. _

_- On dirait que ça te pose un problème._

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me dérangerait._

_- Tu sais que le mage se méfie de toi et que j'écouterai son opinion avant la tienne._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot. Tu pensais que j'allais te croire aveuglément, tout à l'heure ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais tuer cette pauvre gamine juste parce que tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution ? Tu savais très bien que le mage avait des pouvoirs de guérison, mais tu t'es simplement abstenu de m'en parler, tu me testais ! Tu voulais savoir jusqu'à quel point je me fiais à lui et à mon propre jugement, et tu voulais mesurer l'influence que tu as sur moi. Et bien maintenant, tu es fixé. Je ne te laisserai pas me manipuler, et entre le mage et toi, c'est toujours lui que j'écouterai. Parce que j'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en toi, je remettrais sans hésiter ma vie entre ses mains, et plus que ma vie. _

_- Et si tu t'es trompé ?_

_- Tomoyo mourra, je mourrai parce que lui ai fait une promesse sur ma vie, et Fye mourra parce qu'il ne peut pas survivre sans moi. Mais il n'y a aucun risque que ça arrive. Quant à toi, je te préviens, essaie encore une fois de te jouer de moi, en particulier aux dépens d'une personne qui m'est chère, et je te garantis que je t'arracherai de mon corps, à coups de sabre s'il le faut, et que je te renverrai manu militari rejoindre les autres parties de toi. _

_- Oh ça va, ne prends pas tes grands airs avec moi ! Toi non plus, tu ne dis pas toujours toute la vérité ! Il me semble que tu as omis de faire connaître les détails de ta petite promesse à ton magicien chéri. Il ne sait même pas qu'il est en train de jouer sa propre vie ainsi que la tienne, dans cette histoire. Tu es là, tout feu tout flammes, à brandir à tout bout de champ l'immense confiance que tu lui portes, mais tu ne le crois pas assez solide pour entendre toute la vérité, alors excuse-moi, mais niveau franchise, tu repasseras._

_- Parce que tu crois que j'avais besoin de le lui dire ? _

_- Il le sait ?_

_- Evidemment, qu'il le sait. Il me connaît par cœur._

_- Mais alors, pourquoi il a accepté ?_

_- Parce qu'il est comme ça, c'est le genre d'homme à mettre sa vie en jeu pour sauver celle d'une petite fille qu'il ne connaît même pas. Avant, j'aurais trouvé ça stupide, mais maintenant… _

_- Toi aussi, tu es ce genre d'homme là, non ?_

_- Non, je ne crois pas. Moi, je suis le genre d'homme à mettre ma vie et la sienne en jeu pour sauver Tomoyo. C'est différent. Et maintenant, boucle-la, je n'ai plus envie de t'entendre jacasser. Dors un peu, tiens, par exemple._

Tout en se disputant avec Inuki, Kurogane était arrivé au pied du mur du chenil. Il s'accorda un instant pour rependre ses esprits. Même quand la conversation tournait, finalement, à son désavantage, le dieu avait vraiment l'art et la manière de mettre le doigt sur ses faiblesses, d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal et de le mettre mal à l'aise.

Quel genre d'homme était-il, après tout ? Il n'était plus très sûr de le savoir, après les événements des dernières heures. Il avait manqué se faire tuer par Kobalte, puis il avait accepté de prendre ce sac à puces en lui, ce qui avait failli mettre un terme à sa vie une deuxième fois, et quand il s'était retrouvé face à Tomoyo, il avait été incapable de réagir. Il s'était déchargé du fardeau de cette responsabilité sur le mage. Il avait parlé de confiance, il avait aussi pensé qu'il avait accueilli le fragment parce qu'il avait la volonté de vivre, à tout prix, mais n'était-ce pas le contraire, finalement ? Peut-être que tous ses actes lui étaient dictés par la peur, de la mort, de l'échec… Avait-il fait preuve de lâcheté ?

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Quelles que soient les motivations qui l'avaient poussé à agir, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Pour l'instant, une seule chose était importante, la vie d'une enfant. Il grimpa souplement sur le toit où ses compagnons l'attendaient.

Fye avait allongé la fillette sur la couverture, au milieu d'une large zone sèche, que l'épais feuillage du cerisier avait préservée de l'orage. Il avait déposé son manteau sur ses jambes pour la réchauffer.

- Je croyais que tu l'avais perdu, dit le guerrier en s'approchant et en désignant le vêtement.

- Je l'avais confié à Moko-chan, avant de partir de Rozamova. Il a eu la gentillesse de me le ramener, répondit distraitement le blond, tout en déboutonnant la robe de Tomoyo.

Le ninja vint s'accroupir à côté de lui pour examiner la poitrine de la fillette. Le magicien laissa courir ses doigts sur les marques violettes et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi que tu en dises, Kuro-chan, je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire ce que tu attends de moi. Je ne sais même pas comment je devrais m'y prendre.

- C'est le froid qui t'a sauvé du Grand Mal, et c'est le froid qui la sauvera. Utilise le sort dont tu t'es servi l'autre soir pour moi. Fais-lui ce que tu m'as fait.

- C'est très risqué.

- Ce ne sera jamais pire que ce qui lui arrivera si on ne fait rien.

- Tu as raison.

Il posa ses mains à plat sur le corps de la petite malade et ferma les yeux. Sous ses paumes, il pouvait deviner le tracé des zébrures malsaines, qui dégageaient de la chaleur. Il devait se concentrer, essayer de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait, à ce moment-là, quand il avait utilisé son sortilège pour soulager les souffrances de Kurogane. Qu'avait-il éprouvé alors ? Il n'était pas nerveux comme maintenant. Il était sûr de lui, il avait agi par instinct, se fiant totalement à sa magie, et s'était contenté de réguler le flux de son pouvoir afin de ne pas choquer l'organisme de son compagnon.

_Je dois me débarrasser de ma peur et de mes doutes_, pensa-t-il. _Il croit en moi, et j'ai confiance en lui. S'il pense que je suis capable de le faire, je dois réussir. Je ne le laisserai pas tomber. Cette enfant, même si ce n'est pas la Tomoyo qu'il connaît, est très importante pour lui. Elle n'est pas simplement un double dans une autre dimension. Tomoyo est Tomoyo, la seule personne devant qui il se soit jamais agenouillé, l'être qui lui est le plus cher. Si j'échoue, il sera anéanti. Il ne se pardonnera jamais de n'avoir pas pu la protéger. L'idée de me laisser agir à sa place doit déjà lui être insupportable, il fallait qu'il soit désespéré pour en arriver là. Alors je n'ai pas le droit de le décevoir, je refuse qu'il souffre à cause de moi._

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendait pas compte que la magie coulait d'elle-même entre ses doigts, enveloppait le corps de l'enfant dans un réseau de lignes de runes lumineuses, blanches et bleues. Lorsqu'il le réalisa enfin, il s'attacha à la contrôler, l'adoucissant quand elle cherchait à lui échapper, la stimulant quand, au contraire, elle s'assoupissait. Il le faisait sans y penser vraiment, réagissant simplement aux fluctuations du pouvoir. Il était si concentré qu'il n'entendait plus rien, il ne sentait plus le froid qui s'immisçait au travers de ses vêtements mouillés, la seule chose qu'il percevait, c'était la présence du brun à ses côtés, forte et rassurante, et le battement régulier du cœur de la fillette sous ses doigts. Tant de choses dépendaient de cette fragile mélopée…

Accroupi près de lui, le ninja l'observait, les sourcils froncés. Au fur et à mesure que le pouvoir s'écoulait des mains du magicien, il voyait son visage pâlir, ses lèvres blanchir. Son équipier, comprit-il, puisait dans toutes ses ressources pour accomplir la tâche qui lui avait été assignée, et c'était sa propre force vitale qu'il transmettait à la petite fille, comme il l'avait fait avec lui, la veille. Il serra les dents, mais il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Pour Tomoyo, il était prêt à donner sa propre vie et, s'il le fallait, celle de son compagnon. Il ne savait pas si celui-ci avait conscience ou non de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il ne pensait pas que cela aurait changé quelque chose, car ils étaient semblables, ils partageaient la même volonté d'aller au bout de ce qu'ils entreprenaient, quel que soit le prix à payer pour réussir. _Je te revaudrai ça, le mage_, pensa-t-il. _Je ne suis pas près d'oublier ce que tu fais pour moi._

Fye aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps il resta ainsi, penché sur le corps de la malade. Il sursauta légèrement quand des doigts se posèrent sur les siens, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son regard rencontra deux prunelles violettes qui le regardaient avec une expression un peu étonnée, et il crut se noyer dedans. Pris d'un violent étourdissement, il dut interrompre son sort et poser ses mains sur la toiture, de part et d'autre du corps de la fillette pour ne pas lui tomber dessus. Puis il se ressaisit, secoua la tête pour chasser son malaise et reporta son attention sur la poitrine de l'enfant. Les tavelures avaient disparu, laissant sa peau intacte, aussi claire et délicate qu'un pétale de fleur de cerisier. Il examina son bras, puis la souleva doucement pour en faire de même avec son dos, mais il ne trouva plus aucune marque.

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien, Tomoyo-chan ?

- J'ai un peu froid.

Il prit son manteau pour la couvrir jusqu'au menton.

- Ça va mieux comme ça ?

Elle fit signe que oui et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Est-ce que c'est toi, l'ami de Kurogane ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je m'appelle Fye.

Il releva la tête et, d'un geste, invita Mokona, qui attendait anxieusement, à s'approcher.

- Et lui, c'est Moko-chan.

Pendant qu'elle faisait connaissance avec la petite créature, le mage s'assit sur ses talons pour les observer. Mais il ne parvenait à croire à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il les entendait parler et, à moment, Tomoyo se mit à rire des facéties de son petit compagnon, mais tout cela lui paraissait irréel et lointain, comme s'il était le spectateur d'un rêve qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il ne se sentait ni heureux, ni fier d'avoir accompli quelque chose qu'il croyait impossible, ni même soulagé d'avoir réussi, il était juste hébété, et complètement épuisé. Il tremblait violemment sous l'effet de la fatigue et du froid, dont il avait fait abstraction pendant qu'il était occupé mais qui s'emparait à présent de son corps, sous la forme d'un vent léger mais pénétrant qui traversait sa chemise mouillée.

Il vit le ninja s'accroupir près de l'enfant, reboutonner sa robe, puis la faire asseoir et l'envelopper dans la couverture de laine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant, Kuro-pon ? demanda le manjuu. On va l'emmener avec nous ?

- Non. C'est hors de question. Je vais la confier aux prêtresses, elles sauront très bien s'en occuper.

- Je vais habiter dans un temple ? demanda l'enfant.

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Je suis sûr que tu t'y plairas.

- Tu viendras me voir ?

- Je ne crois pas, non. Je vais être très occupé. Mais je veillerai sur toi de loin. Si un jour tu as besoin de moi, tu n'auras qu'à faire une prière pour demander à Inuki de m'appeler, et même si je suis très loin d'ici, je viendrai. _N'est-ce pas le clebs ?_

_- Et si je dis non, de quels sévices tu vas me menacer ?_

_- Je laisserai le mage s'occuper de toi. Vu l'affection qu'il te porte, ça risque de ne pas être agréable pour toi._

_- Pfff… d'accord, d'accord, Inuki gardera un œil sur cette gosse. T'es vraiment…_

- On va y aller, maintenant, dit le brun en s'adressant à nouveau à la fillette. Attends juste une minute.

Il se leva, prit le manteau, s'approcha du blond et le posa sur ses épaules. Fye sortit un peu de sa torpeur pour lui adresser un regard surpris.

- Tu es gelé, dit-il pour justifier son geste.

Puis il se détourna, souleva Tomoyo dans ses bras, et sauta sur la branche du cerisier. Le mage vit l'enfant lui faire un petit signe de la main, auquel il répondit par un sourire, puis le ninja disparut dans le feuillage. Il ne fut pas absent longtemps, et quand il revint, il était seul. Il s'approcha de son équipier, fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit un papier froissé.

- La gamine avait ça sur elle. Elle a dit qu'on lui avait ordonné de nous le remettre.

Le blond prit la feuille pour l'examiner.

- Je peux pas lire ce qui est écrit.

- Moi, je peux, dit Ryûoh, qui avait jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il y a écrit : Bienvenue à Kajara, et c'est signé Arsyam de Jalya.

Ces paroles ironiques furent comme un coup de fouet dans l'esprit encore choqué du magicien. Des images des dortoirs de l'école passèrent devant ses yeux, les cris des déments enfermés dans les sous-sols de la prison rugirent dans ses oreilles, et la sensation répugnante qu'il avait éprouvée quand ils avaient visité la chambre froide du chenil lui serra l'estomac.

Il déplia ses genoux, se leva, retira sa chemise mouillée et sale, et enfila son manteau. Il ramassa Mokona, le fourra entre les mains de l'adolescent, et appela Haiena qui montait la garde de l'autre côté de toit. Puis il se tourna vers Kurogane et vit que son visage reflétait les mêmes sentiments que les siens. Le guerrier, qui s'était laissé un moment submerger par le désespoir et la peur de perdre Tomoyo, était à redevenu lui-même, et il était furieux.

- Allons-y, dit simplement le blond.

Ils sautèrent dans les jardins, passèrent sans y prêter attention au milieu de l'amoncellement des cadavres des soldats, et traversèrent la rue pour se glisser dans le renfoncement où ils s'étaient réfugiés plus tôt pour observer l'école. Le mage leva les yeux vers le ciel et constata que la lune avait passé son zénith et commencé sa lente descente vers l'horizon. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la première enceinte, et il en déduisit qu'il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour soigner la fillette. _Et beaucoup de pouvoir_, pensa-t-il, car il sentait ses jambes trembler sous lui, et il avait l'impression d'être complètement vidé. La tension nerveuse, la peur, le choc causé par leur découverte et la fatigue due à l'effort qu'il venait de fournir l'avaient vidé de ses forces.

Mais il n'avait pas les moyens de s'accorder du repos pour récupérer, il faudrait qu'il le fasse en continuant à avancer, car le cours du temps ne se suspendrait pas pour lui et l'aube qui allait se lever serait celle du jour de son affrontement avec Ashura. Il pensa à se nourrir, ce serait un moyen de retrouver un peu d'énergie, puis il renonça. Kurogane non plus, n'avait rien avalé depuis des heures, et il aurait besoin de toutes ses ressources pour faire face aux difficultés qui les attendaient, surtout que son corps n'était pas encore bien habitué à la présence du dieu en lui. Quand ils se retrouveraient face à leurs ennemis, ce ne serait pas le moment que le guerrier tombe en syncope.

Ils ne rencontrèrent pas plus de difficultés qu'à l'aller pour traverser les remparts et se glisser dans le deuxième cercle des fortifications. Ils parcoururent les rues en se cachant dans les ombres des immeubles. Le ciel s'était un peu dégagé, mais une épaisse couche de nuages demeurait, voilant la clarté des étoiles, ce qui leur facilitait grandement la tâche.

Trouver l'entrée du château ne fut pas plus compliqué, car il se dressait sur une petite butte dont les flancs étaient couverts de maisons luxueuses, appartenant sans doute aux familles nobles de la cité. La demeure du roi était une bâtisse d'aspect médiéval. C'était une structure carrée. Quatre tours d'angles étaient reliées par un haut mur percé de meurtrières, et on pouvait deviner qu'une cour intérieure entourait le donjon, d'apparence austère. S'introduire là-dedans ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Au sommet de la partie centrale de la lumière brillait aux fenêtres, mais tout le reste était plongé dans l'obscurité.

Les cinq compagnons choisirent de dédaigner l'avenue qui montait en pente abrupte vers leur objectif et passèrent par les jardins des manoirs pour s'en rapprocher autant que possible. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de la haute porte qui marquait l'entrée des fortifications, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se dissimuler dans un massif d'arbustes et revoir une dernière fois leur plan.

Mokona ouvrit grand la bouche et plusieurs objets en jaillirent : la grande épée de Ryuôh, ainsi qu'un sac bien rempli qui atterrit directement entre les mains d'Haiena. Avant leur départ pour leur expédition nocturne, elle avait pu parler avec la Sorcière des Dimensions et négocier avec elle les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication que quelques explosifs de sa composition.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Fye.

Le garçon et la femme firent signe que oui, et le manjuu sauta dans les plis de la tunique de son porteur pour se mettre à l'abri.

- Très bien, fit Kurogane avec un sourire dangereux. Dans ce cas, allons botter le cul de ce salopard.

Ils quittèrent leur refuge en sautant par-dessus la grille qui fermait le jardin et se retrouvèrent dans la rue, où ils partirent immédiatement en courant en direction du château. Au moment où ils s'élançaient, de gros nuages revinrent voiler la lune, et une nouvelle averse s'abattit sur la ville. Cachés aux yeux des sentinelles par l'osbcurité et le rideau de pluie, ils parvinrent facilement jusqu'aux abords de l'entrée. La herse était fermée, ainsi qu'ils l'avaient prévu. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas, et le magicien se retourna une dernière fois vers ses compagnons.

- C'est ici qu'on se sépare, dit-il à l'adolescent. Soyez prudents, tous les trois, et ne traînez pas en chemin.

Il lui tendit un double du plan que Yuriko avait fait pour lui quand ils étaient en prison. Ryûoh le prit et y jeta un coup d'œil, mais il l'avait déjà mémorisé.

- La réussite de notre projet dépend entièrement de vous, alors…

- Ne t'en fais pas, on sera à la hauteur.

- Je n'en doute pas. Shaolan-kun avait beaucoup d'estime et d'amitié pour toi, il te faisait confiance, et c'est une garantie amplement suffisante pour moi. Bonne chance à tous les trois. On se revoit plus tard.

Haiena s'avança vers lui et lui tendit Sôhi.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas le prendre ? Tu en ferais sûrement un meilleur usage que moi.

- Merci, Haiena-san, mais non. Je ne suis pas un épéiste, et j'ai juré de ne plus jamais me servir d'un sabre. Gardez-la, pour l'instant.

Il fit jaillir ses griffes au bout de ses doigts.

- Ceci, dit-il en élevant sa main devant son visage, sera largement suffisant pour moi.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. Après le spectacle auquel elle avait assisté un moment plus tôt dans le jardin près de l'école, elle ne doutait pas un instant de l'efficacité des atouts naturels du blond. Elle gardait un souvenir effrayé de son intervention pour sauver les rebelles des gardes. Elle traversa le groupe, fouilla dans le sac qu'elle portait accroché à son épaule et en sortit une sphère noire, grosse comme un melon, qu'elle soupesa de la main.

- Faites attention à vous, dit-elle sans se retourner. Il pourrait y avoir quelques projections.

Puis elle arma son bras et lança la boule en direction de la herse, accompagnant son mouvement de tout son corps. L'objet décrivit une trajectoire tendue et frappa la grille en son centre. Une gigantesque explosion retentit, suivie d'un craquement et un énorme nuage de poussière envahit le décor, tandis qu'une pluie de débris s'abattait sur la route et sur la tête des quatre compagnons.

Profitant du refuge que procurait la fumée contre les regards des sentinelles, Fye et Kurogane foncèrent droit devant eux, tandis que Ryûoh et sa compagne repartaient en sens inverse et se dissimulaient dans un coin sombre. L'attaque était lancée.


	27. Chapter 27 : Assaut

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque.

**Note** : En avaaaant ! Chargez ! Les femmes et les enfants d'abord ! A l'attaque ! Haut les cœurs ! Personne n'a vu mes lunettes ? Il faut sauver Willy ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, beaucoup d'action et une petite explication. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Irissia** : Héhéhé, on se rapproche de la confrontation avec Arsyam, je me demande ce que ça va donner. Et en ce qui concerne mes habitudes… oups… je crois que j'ai encore fait une boulette. Désolée, désolée…

**Evangelysta** : Oui hein c'était mimi tout plein. Ça faisait un moment que je le préparais, ce coup-là ^^ Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Pour ton petit scenario de fin de fic, on va voir mais je crains que tout ne soit pas aussi simple. Eh oui, j'ai du mal à me débarrasser de mes vilaines habitudes sadiques.

**Soso** : Kuro empoisonné ? C'est une idée, ça, tiens… Qui sait comment tout ça va se finir. En tout cas, pour l'instant, objectif Arsyam en vue. Nos deux copains vont-ils réussir à se débarrasser du grand méchant loup ? La question reste entière, le suspens demeure intact, et moi, tous ces combats, ça me file mal au dos. Gros bibis à toi.

**Niacy** : Ouais, c'est qu'il est pas du tout commode, notre Kuro-toutout, et Inuki n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Remarque c'est un peu normal qu'il se rebiffe, parce que l'autre a quand même essayé de l'obliger à tuer Tomoyo. C'était pas super sympa de sa part. Enfin, maintenant, nos deux copains vont pouvoir se défouler, c'est l'heure de la récré… et dans la cour récré, c'est bien connu, on se bagarre !

**Dracosplendens** : Mon sadisme a des limites ? Huhu, ça c'est ce que tu penses :p Tu ne dirais peut-être plus la même la chose quand tu auras lu ce chapitre. Eh oui, mea culpa, j'ai encore fauté.

**Neko, tsuki, tout ça **: Merci pour ta review sur Un regard glacial, j'aurais bien voulu te répondre en MP mais tu ne comme tu n'étais pas loguée je n'ai pas pu. J'espère que tu auras ma petite réponse ici. Je suis ravie que cette fic t'ait plu et, si tu arrives jusqu'à ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira également.

Pour les gnons, les baffes, les coups de pieds et les coups de boule, c'est en bas, au centre, en vert, et y a pas de journalistes pour immortaliser l'événément

* * *

**Chapitre 27 – Assaut**

Kurogane plongea dans le nuage de poussière et Fye suivit aussitôt. Ils devaient agir vite. L'effet de surprise serait leur allié. L'explosion avait soufflé la herse qui était tombée en arrière dans la cour, arrachant tout un pan des remparts au passage. Les deux compagnons escaladèrent l'amoncellement de gravats qui jonchait l'entrée du château. Ils entendirent les cris des soldats partout autour d'eux. C'était la panique. Ils croisèrent des hommes qui se précipitaient en direction de la porte, sans leur accorder d'attention. Ils étaient trop occupés à vouloir secourir les sentinelles pour réaliser que deux étrangers s'étaient glissés parmi eux. La pluie redoubla, augmentant encore la confusion. On se hélait, on appelait au secours, et des gardes encore à moitié endormis surgissaient de partout, les cheveux ébouriffés, en achevant d'enfiler leurs vêtements.

Le ninja et son partenaire avaient pratiquement traversé l'esplanade et atteint les marches menant aux hautes portes du donjon lorsque les cornes d'alarme retentirent, annonçant l'attaque. Plusieurs soldats surgirent devant les intrus pour tenter de les arrêter, mais ils furent neutralisés en un clin d'œil par le magicien dont un sortilège les envoya bouler à l'intérieur de la bâtisse où ils heurtèrent un mur et s'effondrèrent, assommés.

Sans ralentir leur course, les deux équipiers gravirent l'escalier et s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment. A l'intérieur, comme dehors, c'était la bousculade. Des domestiques couraient dans tous les sens à la recherche du matériel nécessaire pour soigner les blessés, et quelques gardes tentaient de s'approcher de l'entrée, cherchant à savoir qui étaient les ennemis, combien ils étaient et où ils se rendaient. Une nouvelle fois, Fye et Kurogane ne se heurtèrent pas à une grande résistance et ils purent passer pratiquement sans se battre, profitant de la confusion pour se diriger vers les escaliers qui menaient au sommet de la tour.

Grâce aux indications de Yuriko, ils savaient exactement que faire pour éviter le gros de la mêlée. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à une tenture que le mage souleva pour trouver une porte dérobée. Elle n'était pas verrouillée et elle leur permit d'accéder à un étroit couloir d'où partait une volée de marches, en direction du premier étage. Une fois entrés, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant afin de reprendre leur souffle. Après l'agitation et le fracas des moments précédents, le calme de cet endroit était presque irréel.

Le blond tordit l'extrémité des manches de son manteau pour en extraire une quantité d'eau invraisemblable.

- Décidément, grommela-t-il, je n'ai pas de chance avec la pluie aujourd'hui.

Cela fit sourire son compagnon. Habituellement, c'était lui le ronchonneur de service, mais le magicien était d'une humeur de chat mouillé et il trouvait ça plutôt amusant, et assez attendrissant.

- Hé, ne râle pas, lui dit-il en lui assénant une pichenette sur le côté du crâne, ce qui lui valut une réponse en forme de moue boudeuse. Fye… Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour ce que tu as fait pour Tomoyo.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Kuro-chan. C'est plutôt à moi d'être reconnaissant, car grâce à toi, j'ai découvert que je pouvais guérir des gens.

- Mais à quel prix ?

- Peu importe, dit le mage en s'engageant dans l'escalier de service. Tomoyo-hime est une personne précieuse pour toi. Si j'avais dû donner ma vie en échange de la sienne, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter.

Et il se mit à gravir les marches quatre à quatre, sans laisser au ninja le temps de lui répondre. Kurogane comprit le message et le suivit. Le blond n'était pas une personne encline à se battre, il détestait la violence, de plus il était fatigué, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre de paroles gentilles. Il voulait garder sa colère intacte pour les affrontements à venir, car c'était elle qui lui permettait de tenir encore debout.

Durant leur ascension, ils ne croisèrent que quelques femmes de chambre, qui s'écartèrent sur leur passage avec des petits cris effrayés. Elles n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir leur domaine réservé envahi par des combattants, et ces deux-là avaient un aspect particulièrement terrifiant.

Ils étaient à nouveau à bout de souffle quand ils atteignirent enfin le dernier palier, au sommet du donjon. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour laisser à leur respiration et aux battements de leur cœur le temps de se calmer. Quand ils eurent un peu récupéré, ils poussèrent l'unique porte qui s'ouvrait devant eux, et se glissèrent dans la pièce voisine, l'antichambre des appartements du roi.

Le château de Jalya était une construction ancienne et austère, aux murs de pierre taillée et au sol dallé de grès. Il hébergeait des salles immenses, occupant chacune la presque totalité de leur étage, et dont la décoration était sommaire. Des bannières étaient pendues le long des cloisons, des peaux de bêtes servaient de tapis, et le mobilier était de bois massif, rustique et peu ornementé. Le roi n'était pas un homme de cour, il recevait peu, hormis son état-major, et ne s'était guère préoccupé de s'entourer d'un décor luxueux. Homme de sciences et de connaissance, peu porté sur l'oisiveté, il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de dépenser des fortunes à enjoliver un endroit qu'il fréquentait peu, partageant son temps entre son laboratoire et la salle où il tenait conseil avec ses hommes.

Cependant, ses quartiers privés, parés d'un luxe discret, dérogeaient à cette règle. Le parquet y était lustré et brillant, les murs tendus de velours d'un rouge sombre, et de longs rideaux d'une étoffe épaisse pendaient de part et d'autre des portes de bois noir finement sculpté.

Le ninja se dirigea vers l'une d'elles, la plus imposante, et s'arrêta juste devant pour attendre le mage. Ils en franchiraient le seuil ensemble, ce serait côte à côte qu'ils apparaîtraient face à l'ennemi qui, il n'en doutait pas, se tenait de l'autre côté, prêt à les recevoir.

Dès que le blond fut près de lui, il poussa les deux battants qui s'ouvrirent en grand sans lui opposer de résistance. A présent, devant lui, s'étendait une vaste pièce pleine de lumière, éclairée par de nombreux flambeaux accrochés aux murs et des dizaines de chandeliers. Un immense tapis en couvrait le sol, de grands portraits ornaient les cloisons, de gros bouquets de fleurs étaient disposés sur le plateau des commodes ornées de marqueterie fine, mais les deux compagnons ne prêtèrent aucune attention à ce décor fastueux.

La seule chose que leurs yeux fixait était un homme, vêtu d'une robe blanche au col de fourrure argentée, qui se tenait debout à l'autre bout de la salle et les regardait avec un sourire. Il avait un visage noble, encadré de longs cheveux d'un gris clair et uniforme, dont la couleur ne semblait pas être due aux effets de l'âge, car il paraissait encore jeune. Son regard était intelligent, ses prunelles anthracite, sa peau claire et ses oreilles pointues. Il arborait une expression tranquille et aimable, comme s'il recevait quelques amis pour prendre le thé. Dans sa main droite, il tenait un long sceptre dont l'extrémité était ornée d'une boule violette.

Agenouillées de part et d'autre de lui, deux silhouettes dont les habits grossiers détonaient sur le luxe ambiant étaient tassées sur elles-mêmes. Fye reconnut sans mal l'une d'entre elles, c'était Gorgo. Quant à l'autre, il s'agissait, apparemment, de l'un des rebelles qui faisait partie du groupe revenu en ville pour chercher les enfants, mais le mage fut incapable de se souvenir de son nom.

- Bienvenue, messieurs, dit l'homme en blanc d'un ton chaleureux. Je suis le roi Arsyam, et je vous attendais.

oO0Oo

Ryûoh sortit de sa cachette, inspecta les environs d'un coup d'œil, puis fit signe à sa compagne de le rejoindre. Dès qu'elle fut là, ils foncèrent à leur tour à travers l'épais nuage de poussière que l'effondrement de la herse avait causé.

- J'ai bien fait d'ajouter un fumigène à mon explosif, commenta Haiena. L'effet est très réussi.

- Moi je crois que t'en as trop fait ! répliqua l'adolescent en toussant à s'en arracher la gorge.

Ils se mêlèrent aux soldats paniqués qui couraient en tous sens et traversèrent la cour. Un homme leur adressa un regard suspicieux, et ils se précipitèrent vers le cadavre d'une sentinelle qui paraissait être tombée du chemin de ronde. Ils le soulevèrent par les épaules et par les pieds et firent mine de le transporter, puis, dès que le gêneur se fut éloigné, ils lâchèrent leur fardeau et repartirent en courant.

Ce fut au moment d'arriver dans les escaliers du donjon qu'ils trouvèrent les premières traces du passage de Fye et de Kurogane. Des gardes gisaient pêle-mêle, avachis contre un mur.

Les deux complices s'introduisirent dans le bâtiment, suivant un chemin identique à celui que leurs amis avaient emprunté quelques instants plus tôt. Ils trouvèrent la porte dérobée et s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir de service, mais au lieu de se mettre à monter, ils empruntèrent une petite ouverture sur le côté et une volée de marches descendant vers les sous-sols du château.

Si les indications de Yuriko étaient exactes, le chien que le mage et le ninja recherchaient se trouvait quelque part en bas, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient d'abord supposé. Ils ne savaient pas exactement où car, selon les renseignements donnés par l'ancienne servante, l'animal était libre de ses mouvements et il passait ses journées à traîner un peu partout, même s'il ne s'éloignait jamais beaucoup de la partie où se situaient les cuisines. Le trouver ne serait pas facile, car il n'était pas très gros et il était craintif, il lui arrivait souvent de se cacher dans les coins les plus sombres et les plus reculés.

Ils descendirent l'escalier et prirent pied dans une vaste salle voûtée. Le point positif était qu'en principe, ils n'auraient pas à se soucier de faire de mauvaises rencontres. Ils étaient dans le domaine réservé des domestiques, les soldats y venaient rarement, et les nobles encore moins, hormis le roi qui y passait pour se rendre à son laboratoire. Mais à l'heure qu'il était le monarque devait être très occupé, et personne d'autre n'avait, a priori, rien à faire là au beau milieu de la nuit.

En revanche, le problème était que l'endroit était vaste, recélait un grand nombre de pièces et un nombre encore plus grand d'endroits où un chien timide pouvait se réfugier.

- Séparons-nous, dit Haiena en inspectant d'un regard rapide la cave dont le plafond était soutenu par des dizaines de piliers.

- Je prends la partie de droite, dépêchons-nous de mettre la m…

- Chut ! N'oublie pas ce que Fye nous a dit. Il ne faut rien dire à haute voix qui puisse donner un indice sur nos projets. Les murs ont des oreilles.

- Oups… fit l'adolescent avec une mimique comique. Allez, au boulot.

Il se dirigea sur la droite, ainsi qu'il l'avait dit, et se mit à fouiller dans tous les coins, non sans ronchonner. Le mage avait dit qu'il aurait une part décisive à prendre dans la mission, et il en avait été ravi, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il devrait simplement se mettre à la recherche d'un chien, aussi important fut-il. Il voulait se battre, lui ! Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Le temps s'écoulait rapidement, et il fallait vite mettre la main sur cet animal.

Il fouina un moment entre les caisses entreposées dans la salle, puis s'avisa que deux passages s'ouvraient dans le mur du fond. Il prit donc cette direction, tout en pensant que la tâche lui aurait été facilitée s'il avait pu, au moins, appeler cette maudite bestiole. Mais le blond avait dit motus et bouche cousue, alors il devrait se débrouiller autrement.

oO0Oo

Arsyam s'avança sur le tapis et fit un geste ample de la main.

- Entrez donc, messieurs, ne restez pas sur le seuil. Comme vous le voyez, je me suis permis de convier deux de vos amis à notre petite… réunion. Je me suis dit que vous seriez heureux de les voir.

Kurogane raffermit sa prise sur son sabre et banda ses muscles, il n'avait aucune envie de jouer le jeu de ce sale type. Il allait lui faire sa fête, et sans attendre ! Mais la main du magicien se posa légèrement sur son bras, l'arrêtant net. Il lui jeta un regard en coin.

Fye avait un visage tendu et une profonde hostilité se lisait sans sa prunelle mais, contrairement à son compagnon, il conservait un comportement parfaitement calme. Il s'avança un peu et se planta devant le ninja pour lui barrer la route.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour échanger des politesses, roi Arsyam, dit-il d'une voix trop douce. Et je vous prie de libérer ces deux hommes.

- Les libérer ? Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Ils se sont évadés de mes prisons et de nombreux gardes sont morts par leur faute, ce soir. Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais les laisser partir ?

- Ils ne sont pour rien dans la mort de vos gardes. Je suis le seul responsable.

- Ils étaient avec vous et, sans vouloir me montrer désagréable, pensez-vous que, vous aussi, je vais vous laisser partir ? demanda le roi, avec un sourire arrogant, qui s'effaça aussitôt pour laisser place à une expression glaciale. Vous et votre compagnon êtes venus jouer les trouble-fêtes dans mon pays, vous avez tenté de dresser mon peuple contre moi, vous avez ridiculisé mes soldats, et vous vous êtes introduits dans mon château, je n'aurai aucune clémence envers vous. On ne complote pas impunément contre la couronne de Kajara.

- Ne nous insultez pas, Majesté, répliqua le blond, sans toute fois hausser le ton. Nous ne sommes pas venus solliciter votre clémence, ni pour nous, ni pour ces hommes. Nous sommes venus mettre un terme à vos agissements et vous poser une question.

- Une question ?

- Nous avons entendu dire que vous étiez un scientifique et que vos recherches se portaient sur les maladies et les poisons.

- C'est exact, bien qu'incomplet. Mes recherches se portent essentiellement sur les antidotes et les remèdes. Mais je dois, bien évidemment, étudier pour cela les maladies et les poisons.

- Est-ce l'un de ces poisons que vous étudiez qui a tué les enfants de l'école ?

- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. C'est vous qui m'y avez forcé. Vous vouliez les enlever pour retourner mes sujets contre moi.

- Il vous suffisait de les cacher ailleurs. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de leur infliger de telles tortures.

- Ils étaient voués à… disparaître, de toute façon. Un jour plus tôt ou un jour plus tard, cela n'a pas fait une grande différence. Mais ils auraient sans doute moins souffert si vous n'étiez pas intervenus, bien que le transfert d'âmes ne se passe pas toujours sans quelques désagréments.

Si Fye accusa le coup, il n'en montra rien et poursuivit sur le même ton paisible. Dans son dos, le ninja se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas le comportement de son partenaire, mais il aimait encore moins celui du souverain. Il était trop calme, trop sûr de lui, et il y avait dans son regard une expression calculatrice qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ce type était comme un serpent, il était sournois, et pendant qu'il discutait tranquillement avec eux, il préparait un mauvais coup, le brun en aurait mis sa main à couper.

- Fye, laisse tomber, ce type se fout de notre gueule. Faisons ce qu'on a à faire et tirons-nous d'ici.

- Pas encore, répondit le magicien. Si tu permets, Kuro-chan, il y a un autre point que j'aimerais éclaircir, tant que nous sommes là. Si un jour quelqu'un me demandait la véritable raison de la mort du roi Pao, de la reine Paya, de leurs enfants, Pon, Piri et Paolya, ainsi que des autres membres de leur tribu, j'aimerais être capable de fournir une réponse. Tu n'as pas envie de comprendre, toi aussi ?

Si, il avait envie de comprendre le pourquoi de la destruction de Rozamova, et il savait que le magicien avait en tête de pouvoir, le moment venu, fournir aux petits nours qui avaient survécu toutes les explications qu'ils demanderaient sur ce qui était arrivé à leur peuple. Mais pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à savoir, une seule véritable raison, et c'était la folie du roi Arsyam. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le massacrer sur place, venger tous ceux qui avaient péri à cause de lui, dans cette dimension et dans les autres, et surtout, le mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire.

Mais le blond n'était pas comme lui. Il avait longtemps vécu au milieu des secrets, des complots, des manipulations, et il voulait entendre toute la vérité, aussi dure fut-elle. Il poursuivit ses questions.

- Pourquoi vous en être pris au monde de Rozamova ? Etait-ce une de vos expériences également ?

Le roi afficha une mine surprise et passa sa main sur son menton, comme s'il était pris au dépourvu par la question.

- Rozamova… Rozamova… ce nom me dit quelque chose. Laissez-moi réfléchir un instant. Ah ! Je me souviens ! C'était cette petite dimension peuplée seulement de bêtes. Oh… eh bien… les choses ne devaient pas se dérouler de cette manière. Il y a eu un regrettable… accident, voyez-vous.

- Un regrettable accident… répéta le mage, avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Oui. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'avais une collaboratrice, à l'époque. Ma cousine, Nandra. Elle possédait ce merveilleux pouvoir, que vous avez également, de voyager à travers les dimensions. C'était à elle que je confiais la tâche de se débarrasser des résultats de mes expériences ratées, et elle avait choisi le monde de Rozamova comme… poubelle, je crois que c'est le terme adéquat. Mais, quoi que vous en pensiez, nous n'avions nullement le désir de nuire à cette dimension. Nous y entreposions simplement nos déchets, et afin de nous assurer que rien ne pourrait filtrer de l'endroit où nous les laissions, nous les avions placés sous la protection d'une…

- Ça suffit ! tonna Kurogane en se portant à la hauteur du bond. On se fout de tes intentions ! Cette conversation a assez duré. Je sais tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Et maintenant, le mage, que ça te plaise ou non, je vais botter le train de cette pourriture.

Il se jeta en avant, leva son sabre, et lança une première attaque, que le roi évita souplement. Le ninja recommença aussitôt. Il devait tuer ce type, et tout de suite. Et surtout, il devait lui clore la bouche, l'empêcher de continuer, car il avait saisi une lueur mauvaise son regard et tout à coup, il avait compris où il voulait en venir. Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, que ce soit la vérité ou une pure invention, Fye ne devait pas l'entendre, jamais.

Le souverain para à l'aide de son bâton, tendit la main et répliqua en jetant un sort. Trois flèches de lumière grise jaillirent du bout de ses doigts et foncèrent sur le brun qui esquiva à son tour. Le sortilège s'écrasa contre une cloison et la pierre éclata.

Le guerrier abattit à nouveau son sabre et, pendant quelques secondes, attaques et parades s'enchaînèrent à une allure époustouflante. Arsyam se défendait bien, mais reculait lentement en direction de ses deux prisonniers, sous les assauts de plus en plus violents de son adversaire. Il passa entre Gorgo et son acolyte et continua son chemin vers le fond de la pièce.

Le blond se précipita vers les deux captifs. Il devait profiter de la diversion de son équipier pour les aider à sortir du salon. Lorsqu'il fut près d'eux, il constata avec soulagement qu'ils n'étaient pas mortellement blessés, et qu'ils ne portaient pas non plus de traces d'une quelconque maladie. Sans doute le roi n'avait-il pas eu le temps d'en faire plus avec leur arrivée. En revanche, ils avaient été copieusement molestés et ils étaient affaiblis. Il dut les aider à se mettre debout, puis les soutenir tandis qu'il les ramenait en direction des portes.

Pendant ce temps, le combat faisait toujours rage entre Kurogane et le roi. Ce dernier opposait une belle résistance grâce à d'excellents réflexes, que sa réputation de scientifique toujours fourré dans son laboratoire ne permettait pas de soupçonner. Mais le ninja avait tout de même le dessus et ne lui laissait pas le moindre répit, enchaînant les coups et le l'obligeant à reculer toujours plus loin vers le fond de la salle, puis le long du mur. Il plaça une attaque vicieuse, sa lame frôla la gorge d'Arsyam qui se projeta en arrière, perdit l'équilibre et chuta lourdement. Quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux voletèrent dans les airs, tranchées net. Le souverain, allongé sur le dos, tendit ses deux mains en avant comme dans un geste de défense désespéré, et de nouvelles flèches jaillirent de ses doigts. Le guerrier n'eut pas le temps de les éviter, cette fois, et fut touché au bras et à l'épaule par deux d'entre elles, tandis que la troisième terminait sa course dans le plafond, qui explosa sous le choc.

Le brun grogna de douleur tandis que le sang commençait à couler de ses blessures, mais il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant. Il repartit à l'assaut, mais le court instant de flottement que le sortilège avait causé avait permis à son adversaire de se reculer en rampant rapidement sur les coudes et de se remettre debout. Il changea de tactique et passa à l'attaque à son tour. Il fouailla l'espace qui les séparait de son bâton, dans un geste de droite à gauche et de bas en haut. La course rapide de la boule violette fit vrombir l'air et elle passa à un doigt de la tête de Kurogane, qui eut à peine le temps de se reculer pour ne pas se faire exploser le crâne.

Arsyam poussa son avantage et repartit à l'assaut, avec l'autre extrémité de son arme, cette fois. Il l'utilisait comme une lance et la projetait en avant, visant le ventre du brun pour l'obliger à reculer à son tour. Le guerrier écarta la hampe d'un revers de son sabre et lança un grand coup de pied dans les jambes du souverain pour essayer de le faire tomber, mais celui-ci évita d'un bond et se remit à le harceler, le poussant toujours en arrière pour essayer de l'acculer contre une cloison.

Fye était presque arrivé à la porte avec ses deux compagnons, lorsqu'il entendit de nombreux bruits de pas dans les escaliers principaux. La garde venait se porter au secours du roi. Il adossa les blessés à une cloison et s'apprêta à se battre à son tour. A peine s'était-il redressé qu'une vingtaine d'hommes faisait irruption dans la salle. Il comprit au premier coup d'œil que les neutraliser ne serait pas aussi facile que ça l'avait été pour l'escouade du jardin. Il devait s'agir de l'unité d'élite du château, la garde personnelle du monarque. Il en reconnut les uniformes, il les avait déjà vus sur les soldats qui encadraient le groupe de Scientifiques au moment de son arrestation. Sa prunelle prit une teinte dorée, il sortit ses griffes, et il fonça dans le tas.

Une fois encore, l'effet de surprise joua en sa faveur et deux adversaires tombèrent avant d'avoir eu le temps d'apercevoir leur ennemi. Mais le magicien était fatigué, la soirée avait été très longue, il s'était déjà battu et il avait investi la majorité de ses ressources dans le sortilège qu'il avait utilisé pour sauver Tomoyo. Sa rapidité et son agilité s'en ressentaient, et il ne tarda pas à se retrouver encerclé par les soldats. Il s'immobilisa, déjà haletant, cherchant une ouverture du regard. Ses assaillants avaient troqué leurs lances contre des épées et de nombreuses lames étaient pointées dans sa direction, devant lui, mais aussi derrière. Une attaque directe pour se ménager un trou dans la mêlée ne fonctionnerait pas, comprit-il, il se retrouverait le corps transpercé avant d'avoir pu bouger. Il devait trouver autre chose.

oO0Oo

Haiena avançait à pas lents, en retenant son souffle. Le bruit de ses bottes résonnait sous la voûte de la cave. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle et son compagnon étaient entrés dans les sous-sols. De temps en temps, des cris étouffés lui parvenaient de l'extérieur, à travers de petits soupiraux qui donnaient sur la cour du château. La panique provoquée par l'effondrement de la herse et d'une portion des remparts ne s'était pas encore apaisée.

Mais ces bruits-là ne l'intéressaient pas. Toute son attention était tournée vers autre chose. Elle venait d'un monde où les êtres étaient capables de capter les énergies venant des combattants. Et des énergies, elle en percevait beaucoup, venant du dernier étage du donjon. La bataille faisait rage, là-haut. Il fallait se presser d'accomplir leur part du travail, tant que le mage et son équipier se chargeaient d'attirer tous les regards sur eux. Ils attendaient de les savoir en sécurité, elle, le garçon et le chien, pour pouvoir mettre fin au combat qui les opposait au roi et à ses troupes. Plus ils mettraient de temps à trouver l'animal, plus cela en laisserait à la garde pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, et plus leurs deux amis devraient prendre de risques afin d'assurer leur tranquillité.

Tant qu'ils étaient là-haut, à faire tout ce raffut, personne ne se soucierait de chercher d'autres intrus, mais dès que ce serait terminé, quelle que soit l'issue de l'affrontement, une nouvelle vague d'agitation viendrait secouer le château.

Elle s'efforça de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa tâche et s'arrêta un instant. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait très sombre. Le seul éclairage dont elle disposait provenait d'une petite torche électrique, un cadeau de la Sorcière des Dimensions, ou plutôt un prêt. Son faible faisceau lumineux balaya le mur au fond de la salle, dépassa une porte, puis revint en arrière. La femme s'approcha de l'ouverture.

Une odeur vint lui titiller les narines, un mélange de sucre, de pain et viande rôtie. Elle était devant l'entrée des cuisines. Elle posa la main sur le battant et le poussa avec précautions. Au moment où elle franchissait le seuil, elle crut entendre un bruit, comme si quelqu'un s'était cogné dans un meuble, puis plus rien. Elle s'avança.

La pièce était bien rangée. Sur la cloison située à sa gauche, accrochées à des porte-manteaux, des blouses blanches et des coiffes s'alignaient sagement. Un peu plus loin, c'était des casseroles et des marmites de cuivre martelé qui luisaient doucement quand sa torche passait dessus. Les fourneaux étaient éteints, impeccablement nettoyés, rien ne traînait.

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle était certaine de ne pas être seule dans la pièce. Doucement, elle s'avança dans une allée, se laissant guider par son instinct. Il était là. Plus elle progressait et plus elle en était persuadée. Mais où pouvait-il se cacher ?

Selon les indications de Yuriko, il était d'assez petite taille, et elle commença à ouvrir un à un tous les placards, pensant qu'il s'y était peut-être réfugié. Et soudain, sa lampe de poche accrocha un petit éclat de lumière. Deux yeux ronds et bleus la regardaient. Elle comprit qu'elle l'avait enfin trouvé.

Il se terrait sous un meuble dans un angle de la pièce. Elle s'approcha lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, et s'accroupit face à lui.

- Bonjour, Ren, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le petit animal se renfonça dans sa cachette. Haiena sourit. Timide, c'était un euphémisme pour qualifier cette petite bête. Elle tendit la main dans sa direction. Une ou deux secondes s'écoulèrent, et elle sentit une truffe humide renifler le bout de ses doigts. Elle sourit.

Un instant plus tard, elle ressortait de la cuisine en portant dans ses bras un chien de taille moyenne, au pelage lisse et brillant, d'un gris foncé moucheté de taches noires. De drôles de touffes de poils formaient comme de grosses moustaches de part et d'autre de son museau et d'amusantes houppettes à l'extrémité de ses oreilles triangulaires. Il se blottissait contre elle en tremblant légèrement, mais il ne se débattait pas. Il semblait avoir compris qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Elle revint dans la cave, où elle retrouva Ryûoh qui l'attendait avec une mine étrange. Il semblait écœuré.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, lui dit-elle.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé le laboratoire du savant fou…

- Réjouis-toi, répondit-elle en lui présentant le petit animal. Moi j'ai trouvé autre chose. Je te présente Ren !

- Tu es sûre que c'est lui ? demanda le garçon en sortant de sa poche la photo que Fye lui avait remise.

Il vérifia soigneusement, soulevant les pattes de l'animal, inspectant l'intérieur de ses oreilles, palpant ses coussinets, et s'attirant de la part de sa victime des regards suspicieux.

- Je crois qu'on est prêts, dit l'adolescent, enfin satisfait.

Il fouilla dans les plis de ses vêtements et en ressortit Mokona, dont la vue provoqua une réaction intriguée de la part de Ren, qui pencha la tête sur le côté et avança son museau pour le flairer. Haiena leva les yeux vers le plafond. Loin au-dessus d'eux, la bataille se poursuivait.

oO0Oo

Plusieurs gardes s'étaient détachés de l'escouade, délaissant le combat contre le mage, et s'étaient précipités en direction du souverain et de son adversaire. Tout en continuant à parer les attaques d'Arsyam, le guerrier les vit arriver du coin de l'œil. La situation commençait à se corser, se dit-il, et il était temps de se montrer un peu plus sérieux, sans quoi, il s'exposerait à de gros problèmes. Il rassembla son énergie et s'apprêta à repasser à l'assaut. Le roi le poussait toujours du bout de sa lance improvisée. Il le laissa faire à deux ou trois reprises, simulant d'être tout à coup déconcentré par l'arrivée des renforts mais attendant que son adversaire, mis en confiance, commette une erreur, ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire.

L'homme aux cheveux gris, enhardi par son attitude, voulut pousser son avantage et lança une attaque plus profonde, se projetant en avant. De sa main gauche, Kurogane saisit la hampe et tira d'un coup sec. Le roi, déséquilibré, plongea vers lui, et le ninja le reçut d'un magistral coup de tête. Il sentit, avec une immense satisfaction qui lui tira un sourire carnassier, le nez de son ennemi craquer. Le décor se mit à tourner autour du monarque à demi assommé, ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui, et il s'affaissa mollement, mais le brun n'en avait pas fini. Il lui logea un violent coup de genou dans l'estomac. L'air s'échappa bruyamment des poumons du roi, qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Plié en deux, il glissa encore vers le sol, mais le guerrier ne le laissa pas tomber. De sa main libre, il l'attrapa par le col et le projeta contre le mur que sa tête heurta brutalement. Il fut enfin autorisé à s'effondrer, glissa mollement le long de la cloison et se tassa misérablement sur le carrelage, le visage maculé du sang qui ruisselait de son appendice nasal déformé. Son adversaire l'abandonna là, se retourna vers les soldats et releva la pointe de son sabre.

Fye réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il allait devoir user de ruse s'il voulait se sortir de la situation périlleuse dans laquelle il se trouvait, encerclé par les gardes. Et soudain, une idée lui vint, une idée comme lui seul pouvait en avoir, totalement absurde, décalée, et pour tout dire, assez amusante. Il concentra son pouvoir. Durant un court instant, il ne se passa rien. Puis, soudain, l'air se fit plus frais et se chargea d'humidité. Lentement, l'atmosphère se mit à s'épaissir et la salle s'emplit d'un brouillard d'abord léger, puis de plus en plus dense. Les soldats, pris au dépourvu, jetèrent des coups d'oeils rapide autour d'eux, se demandant ce qui les attendait.

Tout à coup, l'un d'entre eux leva les yeux et poussa un cri de surprise. Les autres l'imitèrent quand ils aperçurent un grand dragon blanc qui tournoyait dans les airs, juste au-dessous du plafond. La bête parcourut deux ou trois fois la salle. Elle était si longue qu'elle en occupait tout le périmètre, presque jusqu'à se mordre la queue. Elle avait de grands yeux aux prunelles étincelantes, d'une inquiétante couleur grenat, animées d'une expression sombre et courroucée. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et fixa son regard sur les gardes qui se figèrent. Elle ouvrit la gueule, exhala une haleine nuageuse, puis plongea dans leur direction.

Les hommes s'écartèrent en tout hâte, terrifiés par le sortilège, et le mage en profita pour se dégager. L'évocation de Rozamova lui avait rappelé ce sort, une illusion très simple qu'il avait utilisée pour distraire les petits nours. Elle était, bien sûr, totalement inoffensive, mais elle était suffisamment réaliste pour impressionner les esprits crédules des habitants de Kajara, étrangers à la magie. Elle se dissiperait en quelques secondes, aussi le blond ne perdit pas de temps et repassa aussitôt à l'action. Deux nouveaux ennemis tombèrent sous ses coups sans l'avoir vu venir, tandis qu'il traversait la brume comme une ombre blanche.

Kurogane sourit à nouveau, sans cesser de jouer du sabre contre ses assaillants. Il avait aperçu, du coin de l'œil, son partenaire en mauvaise posture et il s'était un peu inquiété. Il savait que le magicien ne disposait plus de l'énergie suffisante pour un affrontement dans les règles de l'art. Mais il était à présent pleinement rassuré, la meilleure arme du blond était son esprit inventif et enjoué, qui lui permettait d'agir d'une manière inattendue qui prenait immanquablement ses adversaires au dépourvu. Il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire pour lui, et le guerrier se concentra à nouveau sur ses propres adversaires.

C'était compter sans Arsyam qui revenait lentement à lui. Il voulut secouer la tête pour éclaircir sa vision, et poussa un gémissement, la migraine était atroce. Son nez saignait toujours et le liquide poisseux gênait sa respiration. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour inspirer longuement, puis il se releva avec lenteur en s'aidant de ses mains et de son bâton. Il se sentait encore sonné. Tant bien que mal, il parvint à se redresser et fit quelques pas dans la salle.

Partout autour de lui, on se battait. Les deux intrus se démenaient comme de véritables démons, et il voyait ses hommes tomber les uns après les autres sous leurs coups. Il s'en fichait un peu, voire beaucoup, mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent tous tuer car ensuite, le magicien et son équipier se tourneraient tous les deux vers lui pour demander des comptes, et il n'était pas en mesure de les affronter de cette manière. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il les avait sous-estimés, ils étaient bien plus forts qu'il en l'avait imaginé. Un sourire mauvais fleurit cependant sur ses lèvres. Son meilleur atout était la psychologie, et il n'avait pas joué sa dernière carte. Il avait compris, lors de leur conversation, que le guerrier aux yeux rouges ne tenait pas du tout à ce qu'il termine sa phrase au sujet de Rozamova. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, il ne disposait pas de suffisamment d'informations au sujet de ces deux intrus, mais il devait bien y avoir une raison, alors…

- Une plume ! cria-t-il, d'une voix rendue nasillarde par sa fracture. C'était une plume de la princesse du pays de Clow qui protégeait le monde de Rozamova !

Le temps se figea. Fye suspendit le geste qu'il était en train de faire. Son bras, armé pour s'abattre sur une nouvelle victime, retomba le long de son corps et il se retourna lentement vers le souverain, le visage décomposé, le regard soudain hagard. Le garde qui lui faisait face saisit l'occasion et plongea vers lui, sabre en avant.

Kurogane hurla, bouscula ses adversaires, et se précipita en direction de son équipier, mais il était trop tard. Il vit une lame briller dans le dos du blond, puis passer au travers de son corps et en ressortir, couverte de sang. Soudain, une immense silhouette se dressa derrière le soldat qui venait d'agir de la sorte. Un coup de poing monumental s'abattit sur le côté de son crâne, sa tête s'inclina sous un angle invraisemblable et il s'affala aux pieds de Gorgo qui avait enfin repris ses esprits.

Mais le mal était fait. Doucement, comme au ralenti, le magicien mit un genou à terre, les mains sur sa blessure, et s'effondra sur le tapis.


	28. Chapter 28 : Démence

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque.

**Note** : Pfff… j'aime pas chercher les titres. Un chapitre un peu plus court aujourd'hui, mais il le fallait si je voulais couper au bon endroit. Allez, un peu de brutalité dans ce monde de… brutes :p C'est reparti pour une séquence Action ! Kurogane est fâché, il va y avoir du steack collé aux murs !

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Irissia** : Eh bien on va voir tout ça ! Et c'est reparti pour un tour dans le monde enchanteur et merveilleux de Kajara !

**Aelin** : héhé, je sais, je suis vilaine. A quelle heure je poste ? ça dépend en fait. En principe, sur mes autres fics, je postais toujours aux alentours de minuit – 1H du matin, mais cette fois c'est un peu différent, parce que, contrairement à mes habitudes, tous mes chapitres n'étaient pas entièrement rédigés avant que je commence à publier. Du coup, il me faut les écrire entièrement chaque jour, ce qui prend un certain temps. Alors je poste un peu quand je peux… Hier j'ai posté à 4H du matin, je crois, mais je ne suis pas insomniaque, je travaille de nuit et j'ai posté à partir du boulot. Enfin, une chose est sûre, la prochaine fic, je refrènerai mes pulsions de publication jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement terminée, parce que c'est vraiment trop dur et trop crevant d'écrire onze à douze pages word par jour, de relire, de corriger, d'uploader, de re corriger et de publier... heureusement, j'avais quand même fini le plan.

**Kuroxfyechan** : Même pas peur ? si tu le dis :p C'est vrai que je les ai un peu beaucoup « tués », nos deux copains, mais bon, promis, pour la prochaine fic, ce sera quelque chose de différent, un autre genre d'intrigue, histoire de varier les plaisirs. Au lieu de les « tuer », je me contenterai de les torturer. Non ? L'histoire du dragon, oui, j'aimais bien, je trouvais ça sympa et c'était un bon moyen de détourner l'attention des gardes, sans quoi je ne sais pas comment je me serais débrouillée pour sortir Fye de ce pétrin.

**Niacy** : Nice timing ! Tu reviewtes juste quand j'étais en train de répondre à tout le monde et que j'allais uploader le chapitre suivant ! Comment Arsyam sait-il qu'il s'agit d'une plume de Sakura, tu le sauras plus tard… peut-être, si tu es sage. C'est une histoire compliquée. Et pour ce pauvre Fye, il n'a vraiment pas de bol en ce moment, c'est vrai. Mais bon, tu sais ce qu'on dit : ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort. Par contre, ce qui nous tue… nous tue. Oui, je sais, avec ça, tu es bien avancée… allez, la suite !

Pour bien secouer les pruniers, tralala lala lala lala, il faut manger des bons pruneaux, tralala lala lala lala, et pour bien me reviewter, tralala lala lala, c'est en bas, au centre, en vert ! (désolée, je fatigue)

* * *

**Chapitre 28 – Démence**

Kurogane bondit en avant avec un cri de rage. Délaissant le mage qui ne représentait plus de danger, tous les soldats se précipitèrent à sa rencontre en brandissant leurs armes, et le fracas du choc des lames entre elles emplit l'atmosphère. Les hommes du roi formaient une barrière d'acier, de cuir martelé, de muscles et de volonté entre le ninja et son compagnon à terre. Et cela rendait le brun dernier furieux. Fye était un dur à cuire, en dépit de ce que son apparence laissait penser, et le coup qui l'avait atteint n'était pas mortel. Même s'il avait été gravement touché, il s'en sortirait sûrement, à condition d'en avoir la volonté, mais c'était bien là tout le problème. Après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne l'avait peut-être plus.

Arsyam était, semblait-il, un spécialiste de toutes sortes de poisons. Des poisons pour le corps, mais également pour l'âme, et celui qu'il venait d'inoculer au magicien était le pire de tous, la Culpabilité. Qu'il ait dit la vérité ou non importait peu, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était que le blond avait entendu ses paroles et sa réaction prouvait qu'il en avait immédiatement saisi toute la portée : une plume protégeait Rozamova, il avait tué la princesse et détruit les plumes, c'était donc sa main qui était coupable de l'anéantissement de ce pays et tous ses habitants auxquels il s'était profondément attaché. Malédiction, ironie du sort, quel que soit le mot qu'on utiliserait pour décrire la situation, cela n'en atténuerait jamais l'horreur et la cruauté. Le guerrier en était bien conscient, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il voulait rejoindre rapidement son équipier. Il devait être près de lui, à ses côtés, simplement parce qu'il sentait que sa présence était importante, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

Au centre de la pièce, le roi de Kajara partit d'un éclat de rire sardonique.

- Une plume ! Une plume ! s'écria-t-il. Il a suffi d'une simple petite plume !

Debout ainsi au milieu du grand tapis, sa robe blanche maculée de rouge, le menton ensanglanté, la bouche déformée par un rictus empli d'une joie cruelle et les yeux écarquillés, il avait l'air plus dément que jamais. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, il titubait en s'avançant en direction du blond, qui était étendu sur le tapis, immobile, sans qu'aucun signe ne permette de dire s'il était encore conscient.

Par-dessus les gardes qui lui tenaient tête, le ninja vit Gorgo s'emparer d'un grand chandelier et s'interposer entre le corps du blessé et le souverain qui s'approchait toujours. Mais ce dernier lança un sortilège et le colosse fut balayé comme un fétu de paille dans le vent. Il retourna s'écraser contre le mur auquel il était adossé un instant plus tôt.

Arsyam se pencha sur le magicien, le prit par les cheveux et le souleva à demi. Fye demeura sans réaction, inerte, le visage blême, paupière close. Une large tache de sang maculait son manteau, dans son dos mais également sur le devant.

- Est-ce que tu es mort ? demanda doucement le roi, en lui saisissant le menton de sa main libre.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, et il se remit à ricaner.

- Non, tu es encore en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que toi, qui as défait en quelques secondes quarante de mes hommes, tu sois tombé à cause d'une simple petite plume. C'est si… ridicule.

Il ouvrit les doigts et lâcha sa victime, qui s'effondra à nouveau sur le tapis. Puis il fit mine de se relever, changea d'avis, se pencha une deuxième fois, le reprit par les cheveux et le souleva encore.

- Maintenant, tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Tu comprends le sens de mes recherches. Tu sais pourquoi je fais tout ça. Regarde-toi, misérable petite créature agonisante. Tu étais très fort, tu étais un grand mage, et tu étais aussi un bon combattant, et pourtant, il a suffi de deux mots pour que je te détruise. Tu vas mourir à cause de deux petits mots pleins de douceur, "une plume". Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique ? Les humains sont si fragiles, si pathétiques, un faux pas et c'est la fin. Mais moi, Arsyam de Jalya, je vais mettre fin à toute cette médiocrité. Je nettoierai l'univers entier de cette… pestilence qu'est la race humaine, et grâce à moi…

Tout à coup, il s'interrompit et releva la tête. Il avait senti quelque chose, un mouvement magique inattendu, quelque part dans le château. Les événements s'enchaînèrent alors très vite.

Les commissures des lèvres du ninja, qui avait également perçu le flux de pouvoir, se relevèrent en un sourire carnassier. C'était le signal qu'il attendait. Haiena et ses compagnons avaient terminé leur part du travail. Il n'était plus nécessaire de faire traîner les choses pour leur laisser du temps.

Il concentra ses forces pour lancer une ultime attaque, en faisant appel à la puissance d'Inuki. Après avoir eu un aperçu des inconvénients que pouvait représenter le fait d'héberger le fragment divin à l'intérieur de son corps, il était temps de juger des avantages que cela pouvait avoir. Une vague de chaleur le parcourut, et il se sentit gagné par une sensation euphorique. Le dieu aussi bouillait de passer à l'action. S'il se fichait éperdument du mage, il ne pouvait pardonner le comportement du roi à l'égard de ses fidèles et de la Vie en général. Il était plus que content d'avoir une chance d'aider à y mettre bon ordre.

- Hama ryû-oh jin !

La voix de Kurogane résonna dans la pièce comme un coup de tonnerre. Des volutes d'énergie rougeoyantes jaillirent de la garde de son sabre et s'enroulèrent autour de sa lame, comme des serpents évanescents dont la tête avait la forme de celle d'un chien à la gueule ouverte et aux yeux flamboyants. Lorsque le guerrier abattit son arme, elles filèrent droit devant elles, à une allure folle, et allèrent frapper les derniers soldats à la poitrine, les projetant dans les airs avec des cris de douleur. Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol et contre les murs, et demeurèrent immobiles. De la fumée s'échappait des plaies calcinées qui couvraient leur corps là où le pouvoir d'Inuki les avait frappés. Aucun d'eux ne fit mine de se relever. Sans s'attarder pour inspecter plus attentivement l'étendue de dégâts causés par ses nouvelles capacités, le ninja se précipita vers son équipier, et surtout, vers celui qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il était temps d'en finir.

Au même instant, Arsyam lâcha le mage et se rejeta en arrière, les deux mains sur le cou, avec un atroce gargouillis. Libéré de l'étreinte qui le maintenait en l'air, alors qu'il aurait dû retomber mollement sur le tapis, Fye accompagna le mouvement, en prenant appui sur ses pieds et ses genoux, pour se retrouver à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que le brun comprit ce qu'il voyait. Les griffes du magicien étaient plantées dans la gorge du souverain. Comme il l'avait fait à Seles quand il s'était retrouvé face à Ashura, le blond avait profité du moment où il s'était retrouvé à terre pour reprendre son souffle, il avait attendu sagement, et lorsque le moment était arrivé, il avait frappé sans hésiter, avec une précision et une rapidité diaboliques. Il avait agi si vite que même son partenaire, pourtant habitué à sa façon de bouger, n'avait pas réussi à suivre son geste du regard.

Le monarque respirait encore, mais le coup avait été porté avec une telle force qu'il l'avait entièrement transpercé et sa colonne vertébrale avait été touchée. Il était paralysé et ne devait d'être encore en vie qu'au fait que l'arme qui lui avait sectionné la carotide était encore dans la plaie et bloquait l'hémorragie. Fye, la tête penchée comme un cheval fourbu, haletait. Les plus longues mèches de sa chevelure dorée balayaient doucement le visage de sa victime, que sa prunelle aux reflets d'or pur fixait avec un éclat dur. Et quand il parla, sa voix était glaciale. Sa colère était restée intacte, malgré l'épuisement qui le faisait trembler.

- Vous avez raison. La vie humaine est fragile et éphémère. Mais, malheureusement pour vous, je ne suis pas comme eux. Je suis un vampire. Je suis allé à Rozamova, j'ai été touché par votre poison, il est entré dans mon corps. La souffrance a été terrible, mais j'y ai survécu. Et vous savez ce qui est le plus amusant ? Si je n'en suis pas mort, ce n'est pas parce que mon corps est plus résistant que celui des hommes normaux, ni parce que mes facultés de récupérations sont supérieures. C'est simplement parce que l'un de ces humains que vous méprisez tant m'a fait comprendre que la vie était une chose importante pour laquelle il fallait se battre. Il disait cela alors qu'il risquait la sienne en restant à mes côtés. Et c'est grâce à cet être humain, cette créature "médiocre et pathétique", selon vous, que je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, et que mes griffes sont plantées dans votre gorge. Il n'a pas ménagé ses efforts pour me soutenir, à chaque instant, et c'est lui qui a trouvé le moyen de me guérir.

En entendant ses mots, Arsyam réagit. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ni parler, mais l'expression de son regard changea. Elle se teinta de surprise et de déception, ce qui tira au magicien un sourire mauvais.

- Vous l'ignoriez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne saviez pas qu'il existait un antidote au mal que vous avez créé. Vous pensiez avoir trouvé un moyen infaillible de détruire le monde, et tout ce que vous attendiez pour mettre vos projets à exécution, c'était de trouver comment y survivre, parce que vous êtes trop lâche ou trop fou pour aller jusqu'au bout de vos convictions et périr en même temps que vos semblables. Mais vous avez échoué, c'est terminé. Si j'étais d'humeur clémente, je vous laisserais mourir dans l'ignorance de ce fameux remède, cela vous épargnererait de prendre conscience de votre propre stupidité. Seulement, aujourd'hui, je suis vraiment en colère.

De sa main libre, il créa une petite boule de glace qu'il coinça entre ses doigts pour la présenter devant les yeux du souverain, qui s'écarquillèrent à nouveau.

- Eh oui, c'était aussi simple que ça. Votre poison ne résiste pas au froid. Adieu, roi Arsyam. Je souhaite que vous emportiez vos regrets dans l'au-delà, et qu'ils vous hantent pour l'éternité.

Le sang du monarque gicla sur son visage quand il retira ses griffes. Le mage se redressa lentement, s'assit un instant sur le ventre du mort, puis vacilla et s'effondra sur le côté, entre les mains du ninja qui avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour arriver jusqu'à lui, maintenant que plus aucun garde n'était là pour le gêner. Le brun le cala contre lui, et, du revers de sa manche, nettoya sa peau souillée. Fye se laissait faire en silence, sans paraître conscient de sa présence, et Kurogane commençait à s'inquiéter. Mais soudain, il leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Décidement, Kuro-chan, dit-il dans un murmure, on dirait que, quelle que soit la situation, je finis toujours dans tes bras.

- Ouais. Ça doit être le destin, ou une connerie dans ce genre.

- Tu es blessé.

- C'est rien. Le clebs va s'occuper de ça. Et toi, ça ira ?

Le magicien écarta les pans de son manteau pour examiner la plaie qu'il portait au ventre. La trace était nette, la lame qui l'avait touché n'avait fait qu'entrer et ressortir et n'avait touché aucun point vital.

- Je pense que oui.

- Et pour… ce que ce type a dit, à propos de Rozamova, tu ne devrais pas y penser. Si ça se trouve ce n'est même pas…

- Kuro-chan… Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Je vais bien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. J'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir, quand on était à Argaï, et j'avais déjà pensé que ce qui s'était passé à Rozamova pouvait être l'effet de la destruction d'une plume. Ça a été dur de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout. Ça m'a fait un choc. Mais, que ce soit la vérité ou non, ça ne change rien. C'est Arsyam qui a placé ce poison à Rozamova, pas moi. Je suis peut-être coupable d'avoir… déclenché cette catastrophe, mais je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Le seul responsable, c'est lui… et cette femme. Ça ne soulage pas la peine que j'éprouve pour les nours et tous les autres, mais au moins, j'ai pu faire quelque chose pour eux, aujourd'hui.

- Ouais, répondit le ninja, soulagé d'entendre son compagnon parler ainsi. Ce pourri a eu ce qu'il méritait. Tu peux te lever ?

Le mage se déplia avec prudence, et parvint à se mettre péniblement debout, avec l'aide de son équipier. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte où Gorgo les attendait avec le deuxième prisonnier. Le colosse avait une belle bosse sur le crâne, du sang dans les cheveux, mais il ne paraissait pas gravement blessé. Il s'avança à leur rencontre, l'air inquiet.

- Est-ce que ça va, tous les deux ?

- Ouais, répondit le brun.

- Merci, du fond du cœur, pour ce que vous avez fait.

- Votre révolution vient de faire un pas en avant, dit le magicien. Vous devriez aller retrouver vos amis et profiter de cette occasion faire votre retour en ville. Ne laissez pas à vos adversaires le temps de se retourner.

L'ancien détenu approuva d'un signe de tête énergique.

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- On s'en va, dit le blond. Notre travail ici est terminé, et d'autres tâches urgentes nous attendent.

- Vous voulez pas vous reposer un peu ?

- Je dormirais bien pendant une semaine, malheureusement cela devra attendre encore un peu. Nous devons partir tout de suite. Bonne chance à vous, et dites au revoir aux autres de notre part.

Il tendit un doigt devant lui, traça une ligne de runes magiques, et le portail dimensionnel s'ouvrit docilement. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu, sous le regard stupéfait de Gorgo, qui, décidément, trouvait la magie effrayante.

Ils refirent leur apparition au cœur de la profonde forêt qui entourait Château-Lys, dans le monde de Risu. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière où un petit feu brûlait gaiement. A peine était-ils arrivés qu'une boule de poils blanche se précipita vers eux en faisant des bonds de joie.

- Fye ! Kuro-myu !

- C'est KUROGANE !

- Vous allez bien ? Fye, tu es blessé !?

- Ce n'est rien, Moko-chan, répondit le blond avant d'adresser un petit sourire à Haiena et Ryûoh, qui s'étaient également levés pour les accueillir.

Il intercepta leurs coups d'oeils perplexes, et se dit qu'effectivement, il devait avoir un aspect plutôt perturbant avec son manteau couvert de sang, sans parler de sa propre peau, qui portait également de nombreuses souillures. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, poussa un léger soupir et se laissa aller en arrière pour s'allonger sur le dos.

- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir me laver et changer de vêtements, fit-il d'un ton rêveur.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour la première partie de ton vœu, dit une voix inattendue qui le poussa à se redresser, non sans une petite grimace de douleur, mais pour la deuxième, il y a sûrement un moyen de s'arranger, Fye.

- Yuuko-san !

L'image de la Sorcière des Dimensions s'encadrait dans un halo lumineux émis par la pierre rouge qui ornait le front de Mokona.

- Bonsoir, Fye, Kurogane, et tout le monde. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire bonjour ? La nuit est bien avancée.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ce plaisir ? demanda le blond.

Il sourit légèrement en entendant, à côté de lui, le ninja grommeler quelque chose d'assez inarticulé, mais qui ressemblait fort à « plaisir, mon cul ! ».

- Je voulais simplement m'informer de votre santé, et voir de mes yeux cet intéressant petit animal, répondit la femme en tournant son regard vers Ren, qui s'était réfugié dans les bras d'Haiena. Je constate que la première partie de votre plan s'est bien déroulée.

- Ça n'a pas été sans mal, mais nous y sommes arrivés. Yuuko-san, j'ai une question à vous poser.

- Je me doutais que tu chercherais à savoir, Fye. Mais es-tu sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre la vérité sur Rozamova ?

Le mage baissa le front et une expression triste passa sur son visage.

- C'est une réponse suffisante, je crois. Si le roi Arsyam avait menti, vous ne m'auriez pas demandé ça.

- Je suis désolée.

- En tout cas, il ne fera plus de mal à personne, maintenant, fit le ninja.

- Grâce à vous, dit la femme en le jaugeant du regard. Vous êtes devenus très forts, tous les deux. Particulièrement toi, Kurogane. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je m'y ferai.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu n'as pas pris la décision d'accueillir ce dieu en toi par ambition ou avec de mauvaises intentions. Je pense que ce sera une bonne chose pour toi, même si la cohabitation entre deux fortes têtes comme vous risque d'être très animée. Mais tu dois te montrer prudent, pour l'instant.

- Ouais, j'ai déjà eu droit à pas mal de désagréments à cause de ce sac à puces.

- Je vais vous laisser, à présent, mais auparavant… voici un petit cadeau.

Mokona ouvrit sa bouche en grand et un sac en jaillit, pour atterrir sur les genoux du guerrier.

- Ce ne sont que quelques vêtements. Vous êtes partis de chez vous sans rien pouvoir emporter, et je me suis dit que cela vous serait utile. J'espère qu'ils vous iront.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir te donner en échange de ça ? s'enquit le brun, toujours méfiant quand il s'agissait d'elle.

- Rien. Le roi Arsyam avait de nombreux ennemis, et j'ai reçu une compensation pour son éviction. Il est normal que je vous dédommage de vos efforts. Il y a aussi de la nourriture et de quoi soigner vos blessures. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous, pour l'instant, mais j'ai prévu de vous récompenser pour ce que vous…

- Merci pour les vêtements et le reste, la coupa le blond, mais nous ne voulons rien d'autre. Nos intentions quand nous sommes allés au-devant d'Arsyam n'étaient pas seulement de protéger le monde de ses agissements. Nous étions motivés par la colère et l'envie de prendre notre revanche. Ôter la vie d'un homme par vengeance n'est pas une chose qui mérite d'être récompensée.

- C'est une noble façon de voir les choses, Fye, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas ainsi que cela fonctionne. Tout acte doit recevoir sa contrepartie.

- Je suis d'accord avec le mage, dit Kurogane. La satisfaction d'avoir vu le cadavre de ce type me suffit amplement.

- Vous êtes vraiment entêtés, tous les deux. Très bien, je garderai donc ma compensation, considérez-la comme… un avoir sur un vœu que vous pourriez formuler dans le futur. Cela vous convient-il ?

- C'est parfait, Yuuko-san. Nous utiliserons ce vœu pour sauver une vie, en échange de celle que nous avons prise.

- Dans ce cas, c'est une cause entendue, et je vais vous laisser vous reposer un peu. Fye, en ce qui concerne l'accord que nous avons passé…

- Ce sera réglé dans la journée, si tout va bien.

La Sorcière leur fit ses adieux et disparut. Le ninja s'empara du sac, l'ouvrit, et un sourire satisfait s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il en tirait trois gros paquets, enveloppés dans des sacs de papier, et qui dégageaient une odeur appétissante. Il en tendit un à Haiena, un à l'adolescent, et déballa le sien.

- Cette vieille peau peut se montrer sympathique, quand elle veut bien, dit-il en mordant dans un pain rond dont l'intérieur était garni de viande hachée, de tomates, de salade, de bâtonnets de pommes de terre frites et d'un tas d'autres ingrédients.

Fye lui lança un regard amusé et fouilla à son tour dans la besace pour en tirer une petite trousse à pharmacie. Il désinfecta sa blessure, réclama un peu d'aide pour poser un bandage autour de son ventre, puis préleva une petite portion de la part du repas de son équipier pour la tendre à Ren, qui s'approcha de lui truffe frémissante.

- Tiens, dit-il à l'intention du chien, qui prit délicatement la nourriture, non sans jeter un coup d'oeil en direction du guerrier. Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Je m'appelle Fye, et lui c'est Kuro-chan. Il est ronchon, maladroit, un peu brute et de mauvaise foi, mais dans le fond, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment très gen… mmmfff

Le blond se tut par la force des choses, car la main du ninja s'était plaquée sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de terminer sa phrase.

- N'écoute pas ce crétin, dit-il à l'animal. Je suis un guerrier effrayant et sans pitié, je ne fais confiance à personne, la seule loi que je respecte est celle de mon épée, et je n'obéis à aucun ordre, hormis ceux de Tomoyo. Et il faut ne pas me chercher, sinon on me trouve et on le regrette. T'as pigé, moitié de sac à puces ?

Ren pencha la tête sur le côté pour le regarder, cligna des yeux, jappa, puis se mit à faire des bonds joyeux autour de lui en battant de la queue. Le mage éclata de rire, aussitôt imité par leurs autres compagnons.

- Excuse-moi, Kuro-chan, dit-il entre deux crises d'hilarité, mais je crois que ton petit discours n'a pas très bien marché.

Le brun le foudroya du regard, et grogna.

- Tu sais quoi ? On ne va pas se mettre en route tout de suite. Alors repose-toi un peu. Au moins, pendant que tu dormiras, tu la fermeras.

Son équipier ne se fit pas prier. Il s'allongea à nouveau sur l'herbe, le regard fixé sur le ciel qui s'éclaircissait lentement. Dans environ deux heures, il serait temps de se remettre en route. Le soleil se lèverait et, pour une personne chère à son cœur, cette aube serait la dernière. La journée qui s'annonçait allait être très difficile. La peine et l'inquiétude qui l'avaient abandonné pendant un instant revinrent à la charge. Comme s'il avait perçu ses sentiments, le petit chien vint se coucher près de lui et glissa son museau sous sa main pour quémander une caresse. Il lui gratta gentiment la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ren, dit-il à mi-voix. Tu retrouveras bientôt cette fillette qui est précieuse pour toi. Je te le promets.

Il eut l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques secondes lorsque Kurogane le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Le jour était à peine levé, et un léger brouillard flottait dans les sous-bois, éclairés par une lumière grise. Il s'assit en grognant. Il avait mal partout. Heureusement, ils avaient choisi un point de chute assez éloigné du château afin de pouvoir s'accorder un moment de tranquillité, et la marche jusqu'à leur objectif lui laisserait amplement le temps de délier ses muscles engourdis.

En regardant autour de lui, il vit que ses compagnons l'avaient imité et s'étaient octroyés un moment de sommeil, mis à part le ninja qui s'était chargé de nourrir leur petit feu et de monter la garde, et en avait profité pour se changer. Il portait à présent un pantalon de cuir noir, et une tunique de la même couleur, à manches longues, dont le col échancré laissait voir la naissance de ses clavicules ainsi qu'un objet qui tira un petit sourire au mage. Il s'agissait d'une pierre rouge en forme de larme, montée en pendentif sur un simple lacet de cuir. Le brun ne s'en était jamais séparé, depuis qu'il la lui avait offerte en lui faisant croire qu'il s'agissait d'un talisman de protection, alors qu'il ce n'était, en fait, qu'une breloque sans valeur qu'il avait gagnée en faisant un pari avec Tomoyo. Bien sûr, Kurogane avait fini par découvrir la vérité, mais il ne s'en était pas débarrassé pour autant.

Est-ce que tout est calme, Kuro-chan ? demanda le magicien en se mettant péniblement debout.

- Ouais. Il y a un ruisseau un peu plus loin, si tu veux te nettoyer un peu et passer des vêtements propres.

- Excellente idée.

Il se leva avec quelques difficultés et emboîta le pas de son équipier en direction des taillis. En fait de ruisseau, il s'agissait tout juste d'un filet d'eau, une petite source qui émergeait entre deux rochers et plongeait dans un minuscule bassin. Mais ce fut suffisant pour lui permettre de se débarbouiller et d'ôter le sang qui avait coagulé dans ses cheveux. Le contact du liquide glacé lui fit du bien, et il avait l'esprit plus clair quand il se retourna vers le ninja, qui lui tendit son poignet dont il avait retiré le bandage.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir changer tes plans ? lui demanda le guerrier lorsque il eut terminé son repas.

- Le délai que m'a accordé Ashura-oh s'achève ce soir, et il faut aussi s'occuper de Ren et de ton bracelet. Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de chercher une nouvelle manière d'aborder les choses. Pour moi, plus tôt cette histoire sera terminée, mieux ce sera. Mais si tu as une meilleure idée à me proposer, Kuro-chan, je suis tout à fait prêt à l'écouter.

- J'aimerais bien. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'impliquer les autres dans nos problèmes, et puis… je me demande si tu es certain de vouloir faire les choses de cette façon. Est-ce que ça te convient vraiment ?

- Non, je n'aime pas du tout ça. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on ait le choix. Et puis, quelle que soit la façon d'aborder le problème, le résultat sera le même pour moi. Cette journée va être très pénible. Alors faisons en sorte que tout se passe le moins mal possible, que mon contrat avec Yuuko-san soit rempli, et surtout, que ce bracelet disparaisse de ton poignet sans causer de dégâts. Si on en arrive là, je pourrai déjà m'estimer très heureux.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas toujours pas dit…

- Quoi donc ?

- Au sujet de ce que la vieille peau t'a proposé en échange de ton aide.

- Ça, c'est une surprise, Kuro-toutou…

- Hé…

- … mais crois-moi sur parole, c'est quelque chose de vraiment précieux et ça te plaira, termina le magicien avec un sourire, avant de repartir dans le sous-bois.

Quand ils arrivèrent au campement, Haiena et Ryûoh avaient rangé leurs maigres affaires, éteint le feu, et ils étaient prêts à se mettre en route.

Traverser la dense forêt du pays de Risu ne fut pas plus aisé que ça ne l'avait été pour le guerrier lors de son premier passage dans ce monde. Ils ne trouvèrent pas le commencement d'un chemin, et durent obligés de se frayer leur propre route à travers les fourrés, à coups d'épées ou de griffes.

A peine le soleil eut-il fait son apparition au-delà des hauts murs qui entouraient cette dimension que la température se mit à grimper rapidement et toute la petite troupe fut bientôt en sueur. Seuls Ren, qui allait devant en se glissant aisément sous les obstacles, et Mokona qui s'était juché sur l'épaule du ninja, semblaient supporter sans problèmes la chaleur et la lourdeur de l'atmosphère.

- Arrête un peu, grommela le brun, tandis que le manjuu sautillait et babillait à côté de sa tête. Tu ne peux pas la fermer deux minutes, même quand on crève de chaud ?

- Mokona n'a pas chaud !

- Tant mieux pour toi.

- C'est l'une des cent huit capacités de Mokona, la régulation thermo-physiologique.

- Et si tu continues à me casser les oreilles, tu vas avoir droit à un coup de pied au cul thermo-dynamique.

Peu impressionné par la menace, la petite créature se mit à rire, mais abandonna tout de même le brun pour aller se réfugier entre les bras du mage, au moment où ils arrivaient en vue de la butte sur laquelle se dressait le château aux formes tarabiscotées. Haut dans le ciel d'un azur sans taches, le soleil s'approchait de son zénith.

Le groupe s'arrêta au pied d'un gros arbre, celui-là même où le blond s'était perché, moins d'une semaine plus tôt, pour attendre l'arrivée du guerrier. Pour le plus grand amusement de tous ceux qui n'étaient présents pas ce jour-là, des dizaines de petites voix provenant d'un massif de fleurs violettes se mirent à chuchoter.

- C'est le magicien ! C'est le magicien ! Le magicien est revenu !

Kurogane se recula prudemment d'un pas, pour n'écraser personne, cette fois.

- Kuro-toutou est là ! dirent les pâquerettes. Kuro-toutou est là ! Il nous a vues !

- C'est KUROGANE, bordel !

- Kurogane-bordel est là ! Kurogane-bordel est là ! Ce n'est pas Kuro-toutou !

- Arghhhh, mais vous allez la fermer !?

Les fleurs s'agitèrent encore un peu, puis se turent. L'instant de distraction passé, tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers le palais. Fye l'observa longuement, puis s'en détourna pour reporter son attention sur ses compagnons.

- C'est le moment, dit-il en s'adressant à Ryûoh et à Haiena. Une nouvelle fois, tout repose sur vous, mais vous allez devoir agir très vite.

- Tu peux compter sur nous, répondit l'adolescent. T'inquiète pas, on sait exactement ce qu'on a à faire.

Le blond s'avisa alors que Ren tremblait et regardait en direction du château avec des yeux pleins d'appréhension, comme s'il avait ressenti qu'un terrible danger s'y cachait. Il s'accroupit et lui caressa la tête pour le rassurer.

- Tout ira bien, lui dit-il. Dans cette maison, il y a une personne qui t'attend avec impatience. Tu seras content de la revoir, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit chien remua la queue en guise de réponse.

- Sois encore un peu patient, d'accord ? Et reste bien sagement avec Ryûoh-kun, Haiena-san et Moko-chan. On se retrouvera plus tard.

Puis il suivit le ninja qui s'engageait déjà dans la pente ensoleillée menant à la porte du palais.


	29. Chapter 29 : Magicienne

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque.

**Note** : Coucou, me revoilou ! Désolée pour cette absence, mais quand la vie privée et le boulot s'en mêlent, j'ai du mal à tout gérer. Un chapitre un peu particulier aujourd'hui, une autre forme de combat. J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'était vraiment très très difficile à mettre en place et à écrire. J'espère que j'ai pas trop raté.

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Irissia** : Rhoo, c'est pas beau de se réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un comme ça. En même temps, il l'avait bien mérité, héhé ! Oui, il est devenu plus fort dans sa tête notre petit blond. Heureusement, parce qu'il a encore du boulot à abattre, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

**Soren** : En effet, ça c'est à peu près bien passé. Si on fait abstraction du fait que quelqu'un a fait un trou dans notre magicien préféré, bien sûr. Mission Arsyam complete. Mission Nandra, start. Au boulot, Fye, Kuro !

**Vanina chan** : Coucou et merci pour ta review enthousiaste ! Je suis contente que mes petites histoires t'aient plu, et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite et la fin de cette fic.

**Dracosplendens** : Oui ! le nez qui craque c'était vraiment bon ! J'avais vraiment envie de lui faire mal à ce sale roi après ce qu'il a fait aux petits nours si mignons ! Et pour les fleurs, oui, elles sont mignonnes. Je me disais que Fye aurait pu en emporter quelques unes pour les mettre dans leur jardin, à Argaï, mais je ne suis pas sûre que Kuro sera d'accord.

**Evangelysta** : Mais oui, je les aime ! Je les adore même ! Je fangirlise à fond sur eux ! Et qui aime bien châtie bien ! Ouais… bon… ça ne s'applique pas à toi. Pose ce couteau, Eva… allez, sois gentille…. Doucement…. Douuuucement, là, calme-toi !

**Evangelysta²** : Ouf… te voilà revenue à de meilleurs sentiments. J'ai eu peur. Oui oui, ils progressent, nos deux copains, ils évoluent. Pour la demande de Yuuko, non, je te rassure, ça ne vient pas de ton cerveau. Tu n'as pas assez d'éléments pour deviner. Mais la réponse arrive bientôt, encore un peu de patience.

**Vanina chan²** : Oui ! je vais écrire tout plein et tu auras pleeeein de lecture à ton retour ! Passe de bonnes vacances (j'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu ne pourras plus te connecter).

**Niacy** : Héhé, ces fleurs, je les adore. La suite est là, c'est le moment d'affronter Nandra et de débarrasser Kurogane-bordel de cet horrible bracelet. Espérons que tout se passera bien… .

Pour gueuler parce que vous n'avez rien compris à ce chapitre, c'est en bas, au centre, en vert.

* * *

**Chapitre 29 – Magicienne**

A peine le mage et son compagnon avaient-ils posé les pieds sur le plateau qui s'étendait devant le palais, que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser livrer le passage à Ranmaru, le domestique bossu.

- Soyez les bienvenus, dit-il avec une jovialité assez peu de circonstance. Dame Nandra vous attend.

Il s'effaça pour leur permettre de pénétrer dans le couloir où les appliques en forme de fleurs dispensaient une lumière tamisée.

- Je vais vous conduire au grand salon.

- Merci, répondit Fye en levant la main, mais nous connaissons le chemin.

Il lança ce sortilège de sommeil qu'il détestait tant, et le valet s'affaissa mollement. Charitable, Kurogane le rattrapa avant qu'il ne heurte le sol et l'adossa contre une cloison, puis les deux hommes reprirent leur chemin dans les galeries sombres mais luxueuses du château.

Le blond allait devant, d'un pas rapide, et ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à l'entrée de la salle au piano. Elle était grande ouverte, baignée par la lumière qui filtrait à travers ses immenses fenêtres, et ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil pour laisser à leurs yeux le temps de s'habituer.

Debout au centre de la pièce, parée d'une robe immaculée dont le fond balayait le sol lustré, son opulente chevelure rose cascadant librement dans son dos et sur ses épaules, Nandra les attendait, et elle n'avait pas l'air très contente. Evanoui, son sourire mielleux de la fois précédente. Elle affichait une mine contrariée et elle les toisa d'un regard à la fois méfiant et courroucé qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur ses invités. Nullement impressionnés, ils entrèrent sans y avoir été conviés, le ninja referma les portes derrière lui, puis la détailla de pied en cap et leva un sourcil un peu moqueur devant son expression, tandis que le magicien s'inclinait légèrement pour la saluer avec un sourire dégagé.

- Je ne dispose pas de beaucoup de personnel, dit-elle en matière de préambule, à l'intention du blond. J'apprécierais que vous ne molestiez pas mes domestiques, à peine arrivé. Ranmaru n'est qu'un majordome, il ne vous aurait pas fait de mal.

Bon, elle avait senti qu'il utilisait sa magie à l'intérieur du château. Mais il ne s'en émut pas, il l'avait fait exprès, après tout. Cela clarifiait la situation. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser mener le jeu et elle le savait, désormais.

- Je ne l'ai pas molesté, Nandra-san, répondit-il d'un ton amusé, il est simplement endormi.

- Je n'apprécie guère vos manières.

- Les vôtres me déplaisent également. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de rancunier, mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à oublier votre comportement lors de notre première rencontre. Et comme je suis un peu méfiant par nature, je préfère prendre mes précautions.

La femme pinça les lèvres, le gela du regard, puis lâcha un petit soupir agacé.

- Bien, dit-elle sèchement, puisque c'est là la tournure que vous souhaitez donner à cet entretien, allons droit au but et finissons-en rapidement. Où est Ren ? L'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Vous savez bien que oui, sans quoi nous ne serions pas revenus deux jours plus tôt que le délai qui nous était accordé ne l'imposait.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous ?

- Il est ici, à Risu, en sécurité.

- Vous l'avez laissé tout seul !? Quelle stupidité ! Je pensais que vous aviez compris l'importance capitale de cet animal, et je croyais vous avoir également signalé que cet endroit était dangereux.

Ce fut au tour de Fye de pousser un léger soupir qu'il assortit d'un sourire patient, comme s'il avait affaire à un enfant turbulent et entêté. Mais sa mimique indulgente ne monta pas jusqu'à son regard, qui resta de glace. Quelle qu'ait été la façon dont il abordait les choses, il en venait toujours à la même conclusion : cette femme horripilante lui tapait sur les nerfs. Elle était parfaitement au courant de la présence d'Haiena et de Ryûoh, elle devait bien se douter que Ren était avec eux, et elle le prenait vraiment pour un idiot si elle s'imaginait lui faire croire le contraire.

En deçà de lui, Kurogane restait tranquille et attentif, prenant le temps de jauger l'adversaire, puisqu'il ne l'avait encore jamais rencontrée. Et il ne le faisait pas sans une certaine curiosité. Rares étaient les personnes capables de faire perdre son flegme à son équipier, alors, quand il en croisait une, cela éveillait toujours son intérêt. Et plus encore quand il s'agissait d'une femme, car le magicien se comportait toujours d'une façon très attentionnée et compréhensive avec les représentantes du sexe faible, qui semblaient toutes beaucoup l'apprécier.

Mais celle qui se tenait devant eux faisait doublement exception à cette règle, il la détestait, il ne se privait pas pour le lui montrer, et elle, elle paraissait le lui rendre avec beaucoup de conviction. A moins que cette colère et cette agressivité ne soient, pour elle, qu'un moyen de dissimuler ses véritables sentiments ? Que cherchait-elle à cacher ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait tout simplement peur de lui ?

Malgré son agacement, le blond s'efforça de conserver son calme et reprit la parole, d'un ton tranquille.

- Le petit chien ne court aucun danger. Détendez-vous, Nandra-san. Nous sommes ici pour remplir notre part du contrat, et tout ce que nous attendons de vous est que vous en fassiez de même. Il n'y a aucune raison de se fâcher.

- C'est vous qui le dites, mais permettez-moi d'émettre quelques doutes. Si vous êtes d'aussi bonne foi que vous le prétendez, pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé la boule que je vous avais donnée pour revenir directement à Château-Lys, hier soir, et me remettre Ren, au lieu de vous terrer au fond des bois comme vous l'avez fait ?

Cette fois, le ninja en était sûr. Le plan du magicien fonctionnait à merveille, du moins pour l'instant. Leur arrivée en deux temps et loin du palais, leur façon d'agir, avaient pris leur hôtesse au dépourvu, elle était déstabilisée, et elle craignait vraiment que la situation ne lui échappe.

- Il était très tard quand nous sommes arrivés, vous le savez. Nous venions de participer à une rude bataille, nous avions besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour nous reposer un peu. Un endroit où nous pourrions nous délasser en toute sérénité, sans avoir le sentiment permanent que nous devions surveiller nos arrières. Et, pardonnez-moi de le dire aussi brutalement, mais ce château ne remplit pas ces critères.

Elle le détailla plus attentivement. Il ne paraissait pas mentir au sujet de la bataille. Il avait le visage fatigué, les yeux cernés, et le manteau qu'il avait déposé sur ses épaules était plein de sang. Son organisme devait être très affaibli s'il ressentait le besoin de se couvrir d'un tel vêtement alors que la journée était torride. Puis elle nota qu'il gardait sa main droite plaquée contre son ventre, comme si celui-ci le faisait souffrir. Avait-il été blessé ?

Elle s'était montrée négligente, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait cessé de les espionner, durant leur séjour à Kajara, mais son miroir ne lui renvoyait que des images, elle ne pouvait pas entendre leurs paroles. Aussi, la veille au soir, les avait-elle seulement surveillés jusqu'à la fin de leur expédition à l'école. Ensuite, elle avait vu le magicien soigner la petite fille, et elle était partie se reposer, pensant que, lorsqu'il aurait terminé, il serait épuisé et il en ferait de même, ainsi que ses compagnons. Pas une seconde elle n'avait imaginé qu'ils n'allaient pas en rester là. Elle avait été très surprise lorsque la sensation de l'ouverture d'un portail dimensionnel, puis d'un second, l'avait réveillée, quelques heures plus tard, et elle ignorait totalement ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant ce laps de temps.

Ainsi que le mage l'avait dit, six jours seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle les avait « invités » à venir la rejoindre. Le blond était encore en convalescence à ce moment-là, et depuis, il n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts, pas plus que son partenaire, d'ailleurs. Elle voyait clair dans son jeu, à présent. Il avait fait exprès d'utiliser ce sortilège sur son serviteur, en arrivant au palais, pour lui faire croire qu'ils possédaient encore les ressources nécessaires pour l'affronter, mais il n'en était rien. Maintenant qu'ils se tenaient devant elle, elle voyait clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas en état de l'affronter sérieusement, et elle s'en réjouissait. Deux adversaires fatigués seraient plus faciles à manipuler. Si elle se montrait gentille et patiente, elle récupèrerait le chien dans peu de temps et pourrait passer à la suite de son projet.

D'un geste élégant de la main, elle désigna un canapé tendu d'une étoffe verte.

- Pardonnez-moi, Fye-san, Kurogane-san. L'impatience me fait oublier la plus élémentaire des courtoisies, alors que vous revenez d'un long et difficile voyage. Voulez-vous vous asseoir ? Désirez-vous déjeuner ? Je peux vous faire servir un repas.

- Non, merci, dit le blond en prenant place sur les coussins, tandis que le ninja restait debout un peu en arrière de lui.

- Acceptez au moins un thé ! Je me suis conduite comme une idiote, laissez-moi me faire pardonner. Cela vous fera du bien, vous avez l'air frigorifié.

- C'est d'accord pour un thé, très volontiers.

Elle convia la servante, Sonja, donna ses ordres, et attendit que la jeune fille disparaisse pour se poser avec grâce dans une bergère, de l'autre côté de la table basse.

- Nandra-san, je dois vous informer que votre cousin, le roi Arsyam, est mort cette nuit.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et le mage lut de l'étonnement dans ses yeux, puis du soulagement sur son visage. Il y avait au moins un point sur lequel elle n'avait pas menti lors de leur première rencontre, le souverain de Kajara lui faisait, apparemment, très peur, et elle était contente d'être débarrassée de lui. Et sa réaction donna également une autre indication à son interlocuteur, une agréable surprise, pour une fois. Elle n'avait apparemment pas assisté au combat de la veille, elle ne savait donc rien des nouvelles capacités de Kurogane, ni de ce que le monarque leur avait révélé sur Rozamova et sur la part qu'elle avait prise dans cette tragédie. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de se douter qu'il l'avait dénoncée.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne peux pas dire que ça m'attriste ou que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais cela me fait tout de même un choc. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous nous sommes battus et… je l'ai tué.

- J'imagine qu'il ne vous a pas laissé le choix. Ce pauvre homme avait l'esprit complètement dérangé, c'était un fou dangereux.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait beaucoup d'ennemis. Selon la Sorcière des Dimensions, quelqu'un cherchait à se débarrasser de lui.

- Il a fait beaucoup de mal aux habitants de Kajara, c'est vrai.

- Mais les habitants de Kajara n'étaient pas en mesure de se rebeller. Et même s'ils l'avaient fait, ils n'auraient pas fait appel à la Sorcière des Dimensions. Je pense que c'était quelqu'un d'un autre monde qui souhaitait l'éliminer.

- C'est possible… admit-elle. Qui sait jusqu'où il a pu aller, dans sa folie destructrice ?.

Elle s'efforçait de conserver son calme et son ton aimable, même si elle bouillait intérieurement. Où voulait-il en venir, à la fin, avec cette conversation ? Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de récupérer le chien, mais elle savait qu'il ne le lui rendrait pas que lorsqu'il l'aurait décidé. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre son bon vouloir, ou le menacer de détruire le bracelet pour accélérer les négociations. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas en arrivera là, elle ne devait pas le braquer si elle voulait pouvoir continuer à l'utiliser par la suite. Mieux valait s'armer de patience. Elle resservit deux tasses de thé.

- Mais… comment s'y est-il pris pour s'attirer des ennemis dans d'autres mondes, s'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de voyager à travers les dimensions ? demanda le blond.

- Je l'ignore.

Fye se rembrunit soudainement, se pencha un peu avant par-dessus la table basse, et lui lança un regard accusateur.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid. Il a dit que vous l'aviez aidé, Nandra-san.

- Moi !? Mais… non ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Je vous l'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre : quand j'ai découvert ses véritables intentions je me suis enfuie avec ma fille ! Je n'ai pas voulu me rendre complice de… tout ça !

- J'avoue que je ne sais plus qui croire… Votre cousin n'avait aucun intérêt à nous mentir, sur son lit de mort. Alors que vous…

- Moi je ne la crois pas du tout, intervint le ninja. Elle essaie de te mener en bateau, Fye. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est sauver ses fesses, mais à mon avis, elle est aussi coupable que ce type, et on devrait lui faire la peau, à elle aussi.

Il avait l'air furieux, tout à coup. Il posa la main sur la poignée de son sabre et contourna le canapé en deux enjambées. Nandra se leva brusquement, prête à se défendre, mais le magicien fut plus rapide. Il bondit entre eux, posa ses doigts sur la poitrine du ninja, et s'adressa à lui en murmurant.

- Doucement, Kuro-chan.

- Laisse-moi passer. On a un travail de nettoyage à terminer. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser le petit chien entre ses mains.

- Tu oublies le bracelet. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, et surtout pas ça. Alors, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire.

Le ninja regarda la femme, puis son équipier, hésita quelques secondes, et finit par rengainer son arme.

- D'accord… pour l'instant.

- Merci.

Nandra reprit place dans le fauteuil, tout en jetant des coups d'œil méfiants au guerrier, mais celui-ci ne fit plus mine de s'en prendre à elle. Le blond était resté entre eux, mais la femme n'eut pas l'impression que c'était par méfiance envers le brun. Il semblait plutôt trouver du réconfort dans leur proximité, il cherchait sa présence comme un soutien parce qu'il était affaibli. Elle comprit qu'elle avait eu de la chance. Le mage avait réussi à convaincre son compagnon de ne pas l'attaquer, mais s'il prenait à ce dernier l'envie de recommencer, il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher, il n'en avait pas la force. Cet homme se moquait totalement de la menace du bracelet. S'il ne lui avait pas sauté dessus, c'était uniquement parce qu'il respectait la volonté de son équipier, mais elle avait intérêt à ne pas le fâcher, sans quoi il y aurait un combat, et elle ne voulait pas en arriver là tant qu'elle n'avait pas récupéré le chien. Elle allait devoir jouer serré si elle ne voulait pas tout faire rater.

- D'accord, fit-elle au bout d'un instant, je vais tout vous dire. La vérité, c'est que mon cousin avait le pouvoir de se déplacer à travers les dimensions. Tous les membres de notre famille le possèdent. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de moi pour voyager. Si je lui étais précieuse, c'était uniquement parce que j'étais la seule à savoir préparer les antidotes.

- Alors là, dit Fye avec un léger mouvement négatif de la tête, je ne comprends plus du tout. Je suis encore plus embrouillé qu'avant. Si le roi Arsyam possédait ce pouvoir, et si vous lui étiez si précieuse, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu vous chercher à Risu ? Il devait avoir envie de vous ramener auprès de lui, de gré ou de force.

- Il faut croire qu'il a changé d'avis à mon sujet. Il a dû penser que je n'en valais pas la peine.

- Mais votre attitude m'étonne également. Si vous m'avez espionné tout ce temps, vous connaissez le moyen de guérir le Mal qui semblait avoir sa préférence. Et connaissant ce secret, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez fait appel à nous pour récupérer Ren. Vous auriez pu essayer de marchander : le remède contre le chien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez attendu notre arrivée, en sachant que votre cousin pouvait décider à tout moment de venir vous chercher.

- Si j'avais fait cela, si je lui avais donné un moyen de se prémunir contre ce poison, Arsyam serait devenu tout-puissant et nous aurions été encore plus en danger. Il n'y aurait plus eu un seul obstacle à sa folie et il aurait cherché à détruire le monde, ou plutôt, tous les mondes. Et puis… il y a un autre point sur lequel je vous ai menti. Ren n'est pas du tout le réceptacle des antidotes ainsi que je vous l'avais dit. Toutes les recettes sont dans ma mémoire.

Kurogane jeta un coup d'œil en direction du mage, qui ne trahit aucune réaction fasse à cet aveu. Il avait raison depuis le début, pensa le ninja. Il avait tout de suite vu clair dans le jeu de cette femme et émis des doutes au sujet du chien, avant même leur départ pour Kajara.

- Ren… est mon fils, poursuivit Nandra. Arsyam a osé s'en prendre à son propre sang, à mon enfant, et il a… mis son âme dans cette créature ! C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu fuir. Je les ai pris tous les deux, Tan et lui, et j'ai ouvert un portail dimensionnel. Mais Ren… le nouveau Ren, est très craintif. Il a été effrayé par la magie et il m'a échappé. Je suis donc partie avec ma fille en me jurant de revenir le chercher plus tard. Seulement, une fois ici, j'ai réfléchi, et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux faire appel à des personnes extérieures pour aller chercher mon fils à ma place. Mon retour à Kajara ne serait pas passé inaperçu, et mon cousin aurait très vite compris que j'étais venue récupérer quelque chose. Arsyam semblait avoir oublié Ren, il ne s'en préoccupait pas, alors je n'ai pas voulu ramener son attention sur lui et je me suis abstenue d'agir par moi-même. J'avais peur de mettre mon fils en plus grand danger qu'il ne l'ait déjà.

- Votre récit est très logique, Nandra-san, il n'y a rien à y redire, cependant… je ne vous crois pas.

- Pourquoi !?

- Appelez ça une intuition. D'abord, je pense qu'un enfant ne fuirait pas sa propre mère, il aurait confiance en elle, même si elle faisait des choses effrayantes devant lui. De plus, vous étiez assez forte, et assez imaginative pour vous débrouiller sans notre aide. Et si ce que vous venez de dire est vrai, c'était une raison de plus pour ne pas perdre de temps à nous faire venir et à nous « convaincre » d'agir à votre place. N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous êtes naïve au point de penser que le roi Arsyam, connaissant la véritable identité de Ren, l'aurait laissé errer tranquillement dans son château en attendant que vous vous décidiez à passer à l'action. Cet homme a été capable de massacrer tous les enfants d'une école juste pour nous empêcher de les récupérer, alors il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à en faire autant avec votre… fils, par esprit de vengeance, sans vous laisser le temps de vous retourner. Tout cela ne tient pas debout.

Elle le regarda longuement et ne vit aucune hostilité dans l'expression de son visage. Il était curieux, il cherchait à les comprendre, elle et son cousin, par souci de connaître la vérité. Elle comprenait où il voulait en venir. Il voulait savoir exactement qui elle était, comment elle réagissait, afin d'assurer la sécurité de son équipier quand ils feraient l'échange du bracelet et du chien. Il ne négligeait aucun détail, il ne voulait pas avoir une mauvaise surprise au dernier moment, et il refuserait d'aller plus loin tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas complètement cernée, ou du moins tant qu'il ne croirait pas l'avoir fait.

- Oh, et puis, après tout, dit-elle avec un geste agacé, si vous y tenez tant que ça, je vais vous le dire. C'est vrai, je vous ai volontairement impliqués dans cette affaire, alors que j'aurais pu m'en sortir par mes propres moyens. Mon cousin était fort, mais c'était un dément, j'étais la seule personne en qui il avait confiance, et il m'aurait été facile de revenir à ses côtés avec des paroles de regret et des excuses, puis de le trahir et de le tuer. Seulement… je voulais tester vos capacités.

- En mettant la vie de votre fils en jeu ? Il fallait que vous ayez de solides raisons pour en arriver là.

- J'en avais, en effet. Dans le cas où vous auriez réussi, je vous aurais proposé un nouveau marché, ou pour être plus précise, une association, contre un ennemi commun. Arsyam n'était pas la seule menace qui pesait sur moi.

- De qui s'agit-il ?

- Fei Wang Reed. J'imagine que cela vous dit quelque chose ?

Fye et Kurogane s'entreregardèrent et, cette fois, la surprise du magicien n'était pas feinte. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir ce nom apparaître dans la conversation. Il s'était douté qu'elle leur cachait ses véritables intentions, qu'elle attendait autre chose d'eux que le simple retour du petit chien, et il s'était attaché à lui faire avouer la vérité, mais il n'avait pas pensé que leur ennemi de toujours était la clef du mystère.

Et même lorsqu'il avait discuté avec la Sorcière des Dimensions, quand elle lui avait demandé de faire quelque chose pour elle, elle n'avait pas mentionné sa possible implication. Elle ne devait pas être au courant, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas manqué de le lui dire, ou au moins de le mettre sur une piste lui permettant de le deviner.

- Je dois me débarrasser de lui, poursuivit la magicienne, mais je ne suis pas assez puissante pour le faire seule. Et j'ai pensé que vous seriez les personnes idéales pour m'aider, étant donné que cet homme semble vous avoir gravement porté préjudice.

- Tu sais où le trouver ? demanda le ninja, s'adressant directement à elle pour la première fois.

- Non, mais il va me contacter. Je suis en possession d'une chose qu'il désire.

- Vous jouez à des jeux très dangereux, Nandra-san, dit le blond.

- Pas plus que vous. Acceptez-vous de m'aider ?

- Non, je suis désolé.

Ce fut au tour de la femme de paraître surprise, et très contrariée. Ses yeux d'or cherchèrent le regard du mage et s'y accrochèrent en lançant des reflets métalliques. Elle le maudit silencieusement. Pourquoi refusait-il ? Elle lui offrait la tête de leur ennemi sur un plateau. A eux trois, ils étaient de taille à l'affronter. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies alors pourquoi cet entêté rejetait-il son offre ? Mais quand elle parla, le ton de sa voix ne laissait rien percevoir de sa colère.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne sais pas au juste ce qu'il y a entre vous et cet homme, mais je sais que vous cherchez à vous débarrasser de lui. Vous n'aurez pas de meilleure occasion de le faire ! Joignez-vous à moi et tous vos problèmes seront réglés.

- Nandra-san, je ne crois pas que vous nous ayez très bien jugés. Nous ne sommes pas prêts à nous associer avec n'importe qui pour arriver à nos fins. Nous n'aimons pas impliquer des étrangers à nos affaires, et lorsque nous le faisons, nous aimons savoir que nos… partenaires occasionnels ne nous planteront pas un couteau dans le dos lorsque nous ne leur seront plus utiles. Vous n'avez pas cessé d'essayer de détourner la vérité depuis que nous sommes entrés dans cette pièce, et je ne pense pas que vous soyez quelqu'un de fiable. En outre…

Il s'approcha du ninja dont la main reposait toujours sur la garde du sabre glissé dans sa ceinture, lui prit le poignet et le souleva légèrement. Le bracelet noir brilla dans la lumière du soleil.

- En outre, il reste une petite question à régler. Nous ne ferons rien, nous n'irons nulle part, tant que nous serons sous la menace de cette chose.

- Et si je l'enlève ? demanda-t-elle brusquement. Si je le retire tout de suite ?

Fye réprima un petit sourire. Il n'avait pas prévu de voir apparaître Fei Wang Reed dans la conversation, mais c'était sans importance, il en était arrivé exactement où il le désirait. Son interlocutrice était au pied du mur, il avait réussi à la coincer, à l'obliger à avouer ses intentions. Il l'avait acculée dans une impasse, et elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de faire pression sur eux, car si elle détruisait le bracelet elle se priverait de toute chance d'obtenir leur aide. Et elle n'était pas assez forte pour tenir tête à son adversaire toute seule.

A présent, le blond était vraiment le maître du jeu, il avait un contrôle total de la situation. La femme aux cheveux roses était à sa merci, prête à faire n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Mais il n'en avait pas terminé avec elle. Maintenant qu'il l'avait forcée à dévoiler ses projets et qu'il s'était assuré qu'elle ne ferait plus aucun mal à Kurogane, il restait un autre point à éclaircir.

- Vous feriez cela ? demanda-t-il avec un air stupéfait.

- Si c'est par là qu'il faut en passer pour vous convaincre, oui, je le ferai sans hésiter.

Le blond leva les yeux vers son partenaire, comme s'il cherchait une réponse dans son regard. Il paraissait déstabilisé. Le ninja retint un petit ricanement. Le mage jouait tellement bien la comédie que c'en était presque indécent. Il était en train de refermer son piège sur cette femme, et même si elle en avait conscience, elle n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'elle avait définitivement perdu la partie. Le comportement de Fye lui laissait un peu d'espoir, elle y croyait encore et, en d'autres circonstances, le brun aurait presque eu pitié d'elle car son équipier savait se montrer impitoyable. Elle allait passer un mauvais moment maintenant qu'il la tenait entre ses griffes.

- Mais si vous faites ça, poursuivit le magicien, que deviendra Ren ? Vous semblez l'oublier. C'est une attitude un peu négligente, pour une mère.

- Je le fais pour vous prouver ma confiance. Je suis sûre que vous êtes tous deux bien trop honorables pour vous en prendre à un enfant innocent à qui le destin a déjà joué un très mauvais tour.

Sur un signe de son partenaire, Kurogane se dirigea vers la double porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qui se cachait derrière, Nandra se leva brusquement, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Haiena se tenait là, le petit chien dans les bras, et Ryûoh était à côté d'elle. Il tenait par les épaules une fillette au regard vert et timide, qui se tenait sagement devant lui, et ne fit pas mine de se précipiter vers sa maman quand elle la vit. A terre, tout près d'eux, Mokona n'attendait que ce moment. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, et créa un portail dimensionnel devant lui.

- Vous savez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Fye en s'approchant du sortilège.

Il prit le manteau ensanglanté qui reposait sur ses épaules et le jeta dans le puits lumineux.

- Vous avez raison sur un point, dit-il à la femme pétrifiée. Nous ne ferons aucun mal à vos enfants. Mais nous pouvons les expédier dans un autre monde, auprès de la Sorcière des Dimensions, par exemple. Placés sous sa protection, ils seront inaccessibles pour vous autant que pour toute personne qui souhaiterait leur nuire, y compris Fei Wang Reed.

- Vous… ne feriez pas ça… balbutia-t-elle, d'une voix blanche.

- Si, en fait. Nous ne vous aimons pas beaucoup, et nous pensons que ces deux enfants seraient plus à l'abri loin de vous. Vous allez retirer ce bracelet, Nandra-san, mais réfléchissez bien, vous ne pouvez pas tout avoir. Une fois que vous l'aurez enlevé, vous devrez faire un choix. Notre aide contre Fei Wang Reed… ou vos enfants. Si vous choisissez la première option, nous resterons avec vous mais les enfants seront envoyés au loin. Dans le deuxième cas, nous vous laisserons les petits, mais vous devrez vous débrouiller toute seule avec votre ennemi.

Nandra le fusilla du regard. Quel être sournois il faisait ! Il l'avait tellement occupée avec son petit jeu de questions et réponses qu'elle avait dû lui consacrer toute son attention, et elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que ses complices se tenaient juste derrière la porte, et que Tan était avec eux. Elle comprenait, à présent, pourquoi il s'était chargé de Ranmaru dès son arrivée. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour l'impressionner, comme elle l'avait d'abord pensé, mais pour permettre à ses compagnons de chercher tranquillement la petite fille, sans être dérangés, et de l'emmener avec eux pour lui faire cet ignoble chantage !

Elle avait été si négligente ! Elle s'était laissée duper par son visage innocent, par le fait qu'elle avait déjà réussi à le manipuler par le passé, et par son air fatigué. Mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait debout près du portail, elle comprenait à quel point elle s'était fourvoyée. Il se tenait parfaitement droit, et même si ses traits étaient tirés, il ne paraissait plus si faible. Il avait cessé de presser sa main contre son flanc pour faire croire qu'il était gravement blessé. Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui jouer la comédie depuis le moment où il avait posé les pieds dans le palais, et elle, elle avait marché. Elle l'avait grandement sous-estimé, et maintenant, elle était coincée. Il souriait. Bien sûr, il pouvait jubiler, il avait été très malin. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça de lui, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il lui emprunterait ses méthodes pour les retourner contre elle et la mettre ainsi au pied du mur.

- Nous attendons votre décision, Nandra-san, dit-il doucement. Fei Wang Reed… ou vos enfants ?

- Je choisis mes enfants, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec sècheresse.

Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait en passer par la volonté du mage, sans quoi tous ses projets seraient réduits à néant. Elle perdrait tout. Elle s'approcha de Kurogane, posa la main sur le bracelet qui s'ouvrit et se détacha du poignet du ninja. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et le déposa sur la table basse. Le portail dimensionnel se referma aussitôt. Le manteau du magicien disparut avec lui.

- Et maintenant, dit-elle, rendez-moi mes petits.

- Pas encore, dit le blond.

- Pourquoi !? J'ai fait ce que vous me demandiez ! Seriez-vous malhonnête et cruel au point de jouer avec les sentiments d'une mère !? Je m'attendais à autre chose de votre part, Fye-san. Je suis extrêmement déçue par votre comportement.

- J'en suis désolé, mais je crois que le supporterai, ironisa le mage. Je veux la vérité. J'en ai assez de vos mensonges. Et tant que je n'aurai pas entendu, par votre bouche, un récit que j'estime digne de foi, les petits resteront avec moi. Je répugnerais à faire souffrir une mère, mais je ne crois pas que vous en soyez une, je pense que ces enfants ne sont pas les vôtres, et ma principale priorité est d'assurer leur sécurité. Je veux savoir qui ils sont, et pourquoi ils sont tellement importants pour vous.

Cette fois, elle était vraiment en colère. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur lui monter au visage et elle perdit son sang-froid. Il avait poussé le jeu trop loin.

- Vous voulez la vérité !? lança-t-elle d'une voix que la rage et le dépit rendaient stridente. Eh bien la voilà, la vérité ! Fei Wang Reed a appris l'existence de ces enfants alors que j'étais encore à Kajara. Il m'a ordonné de les lui livrer, sans quoi il me tuerait ! Je ne voulais pas mourir, alors j'ai pris la gamine et je me suis enfuie à Rizu, mais ce maudit… chien s'est échappé et il s'est caché ! J'aurais pu retourner le chercher moi-même, mais j'ai préféré faire appel à vous pour vous tester et savoir si je pourrais ensuite vous utiliser contre cet homme ! Ces deux enfants avaient l'air très importants pour lui, alors je voulais les garder avec moi, je n'avais pas l'intention de les lui donner. Avec votre aide, j'aurais pu me débarrasser de lui, et ensuite les étudier tranquillement pour savoir ce qui les rendait si particuliers à ses yeux, et en tirer le meilleur parti pour moi. Voilà, vous savez tout, maintenant ! J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez, j'ai retiré le bracelet, alors remplissez votre part du marché et rendez-les moi ! Ils sont à moi !

- Je suis désolé, répondit le mage d'un ton doux. Puisque ces enfants ne sont pas les vôtres, je ne vois aucune raison de vous les laisser. De plus, je ne vous ai pas crue quand vous avez dit que le roi Arsyam avait le pouvoir de voyager entre les dimensions. Lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés, il a dit que vous étiez tout aussi responsable que lui du malheur qui a frappé Rozamova. Votre cousin était peut-être fou, mais à aucun moment il n'a cherché à se dégager de ses responsabilités. Au contraire, il était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli, il s'en vantait. Et pour moi, il a dit la vérité. Vous avez participé à la destruction de Rozamova, et c'est un acte que ni Kurogane ni moi ne sommes en mesure de vous pardonner. Nous avons respecté notre parole et ramené Ren à Risu, mais maintenant, c'est terminé. Nous n'apporterons aucune aide à une criminelle comme vous, et nous ne vous laisserons pas poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard de plus sur ces enfants.

Il se tourna vers Mokona et lui fit un signe du menton. Aussitôt, la petite créature ouvrit un nouveau portail dimensionnel, mais cette fois, il engloba l'adolescent et la femme à l'intérieur, ainsi que le petit chien et la fillette.

Nandra se précipita en avant et lança un sort. Elle devait les empêcher de filer ! Mais le magicien avait prévu l'attaque et dressa un bouclier devant ses compagnons. Des filaments de lumière s'enroulèrent autour d'eux, et soudain, ils disparurent tous, laissant le guerrier son équipier seuls à l'entrée du salon.

L'espace d'un instant, le monde sembla se figer. La magicienne suspendit son geste, et resta les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés.

- Où sont-ils partis ? demanda-t-elle, anéantie. Où est-ce que vous les avez envoyés ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, ils sont partis chercher la protection de la Sorcière des Dimensions. Auprès d'elle, personne ne pourra plus les utiliser. Ni vous, ni Fei Wang Reed. Ils sont en sécurité.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous venez de faire….

- Si, je m'en rends parfaitement compte. Je viens de mettre deux innocents enfants à l'abri de vos manigances.

- Et de me condamner à mort.

- Probablement, oui, répondit le magicien, que cela n'émeuvait pas outre mesure.

- Fei Wang Reed ne me pardonnera pas cet échec. A moins…

Elle releva la tête et les regarda tous les deux avec un sourire mauvais. L'air se mit à crépiter autour d'elle, tandis qu'elle préparait un nouveau sort.

- Je vais lui offrir vos têtes, comme compensation. Je pense qu'il appréciera ce cadeau, et avec un peu de chance, j'aurai la vie sauve !

Elle se jeta en avant, les mains tendues devant elle. Des bandes de runes dorées jaillirent de ses doigts et filèrent en direction des deux compagnons.

Soudain, il y eut un éclair de lumière, un point noir et rouge apparut, grossit, et un bouclier de magie bleue se forma devant Fye et Kurogane. L'attaque de la femme s'écrasa dessus. Elle recula de quelques pas et s'immobilisa, alors qu'un nouveau portail dimensionnel achevait de s'ouvrir dans la pièce et laissait apparaître la silhouette de deux hommes.

Le premier, le mage qui avait créé le sortilège, était vêtu de noir. Sa veste n'était pas boutonnée, ce qui permettait d'apercevoir son torse, entièrement enfermé dans des bandages serrés. Celui qui l'accompagnait était habillé de blanc. Il avait de longs cheveux sombres, un visage noble, et un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Dans l'une de ses mains aux doigts fins, il tenait un manteau blanc et bleu couvert de sang.

Sans accorder la moindre attention à la femme, il se tourna vers le mage blond et lui sourit.

- On dirait que je suis arrivé à temps, Fye, dit-il en lui tendant le vêtement. Ceci t'appartient, je crois.

- Merci, Ashura-oh, répondit l'intéressé en récupérant son bien.


	30. Chapter 30 : Confrontations

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque.

**Note** : Houloulou, halala, quel suspens insoutenable ! Mais que va-t-il arriver !? Fye ! Kuro ! Tenez bon ! Courge ! euh Courage ! Oscillococcinum à la rescousse ! Allez, la suite, parce que là, ça dérape.

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Niacy** : Woooo tu es vraiment chou ! Oui c'était un chapitre vraiment très difficile à écrire, il fallait arriver à forcer Nandra à dire tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de révéler, et menteuse comme elle est, ce n'était pas évident du tout. Heureusement, notre blond avait tout cogité, même la petite intervention de Kurogane-colère, pour piéger la vilaine. Pfiou, je suis contente de m'en être sortie, c'était vraiment pas du gâteau. Pour le coup du manteau et d'Ashushu, on y revient dans ce chapitre. Les galères ne sont pas encore terminées pour nos deux copains.

**Kuroxfyechan** : Hihi. C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là Ashura ? La réponse dans ce chapitre. Pour la cruauté de Fye, eh bien c'est vrai qu'il se montre un peu impitoyable, ces derniers temps, mais bon, on peut le comprendre, il est en colère. D'abord Nandra le manipule et impose le vilain bracelet à Kuro, et puis il y a le coup des expériences foireuses d'Arsyam, les enfants changés en chien, le Grand Mal qui a détruit les pauvres nours, il y a de quoi être énervé. Si la petite fille, Tan, te fait penser à Sakura, je pense que c'est parce que, dans le premier chapitre où elle est apparue, en la voyant, Fye se dit que Sakura devait avoir cette apparence quand elle était petite.

**Alicia** : Yes ! Alicia, le retour ! J'espère que tes partiels se sont bien passés et je suis contente de te retrouver. Oui, tu as vu un peu, Fye est dans un grand jour ! Il a le cerveau qui fume à force de réfléchir, et il n'est pas le seul, moi aussi. J'aurais bien mérité mon aspirine quand cette histoire sera finie.

**Arona** : Ouf, merci. Je me sens rassurée de voir que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Pour le duel Fye/Nandra, j'espère que je n'aurai pas à en faire trop souvent des comme ça, parce que c'était franchement crevant. Mais ça m'a aussi appris des choses, je n'avais encore jamais écrit un dialogue aussi complexe. Bref… Pour Ashura, oui ça va, il a pas mal la classe. Mais bon, qu'on l'aime ou non (je ne l'aime pas tellement non plus), il est plutôt classe dans le manga alors j'essaie de respecter le personnage d'origine.

**Irissia** : Pfff, MSN de crotte, tiens. Heureusement que Soren est là :) Bah, pour moi, j'aime autant Fye que Kuro, et j'essaie de les placer au même niveau dans mes fics. Hum, bon, la réponse en MP parce que c'est trop long. Pour les histoires de Nandra, Ashushu et Seishirô, oui hein, ça fait beaucoup de monde dans une si petite pièce ! ça ressemble à du théâtre de boulevard qui serait pas drôle…

**Evangelysta** : Héhé, Sherlock Eva est de retour ! La réponse bientôt. Oui, Fye était balèze dans ce chapitre. Ça cogite dans son petit crâne de blond, finalement. On croirait pas, comme ça, à le voir. Je me demande si ce n'est pas une petite vengeance personnelle inconsciente contre toutes les fics où je lis le mot « niais » accolé à son nom. Bref… la suite est là. Fye & Kuro vs Nandra, Ashushu et Seishirô… c'est pas gagné.

**Dracosplendens** : Yes ! Tu as bien raison ! Vive moi ! Huhu ! Voilà, comme tu dois le savoir maintenant, puisque c'est écrit juste au-dessus, le deuxième larron est Seishirô. Si tu te souviens du chapitre où Fye fait cet horrible cauchemar, Ashura lui dit qu'il a rencontré un homme qui le cherche pour lui parler d'amis à lui. Enfin… tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre :)

Pour évacuer votre stress (ou le mien), relâcher la pression, et mmmmmmméditer avec moi, c'est en bas, au centre, en vert.

* * *

**Chapitre 30 – Confrontations**

Nandra recula de quelques pas pour considérer les deux nouveaux venus d'un œil suspicieux. Elle connaissait l'un d'entre eux, elle l'avait déjà rencontré, longtemps auparavant. Il s'agissait du roi de Seles. Quant à l'autre, elle l'avait aperçu une ou deux fois en espionnant les tribulations du ninja et de son compagnon. A part ça, elle ignorait tout de lui. Que venaient-ils faire là, tous les deux ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se mêler de ses affaires. Mais s'en mêlaient-ils vraiment ? Le souverain du pays des glaces gardait ses yeux rivés sur le mage blond, tandis que son compagnon tout en noir et le ninja se livrait à un duel de regards meurtriers. Ces deux-là éprouvaient une antipathie évidente l'un envers l'autre.

Ashura détailla le magicien de la tête aux pieds et lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as rien. Quand j'ai vu tout ce sang sur ton manteau, je me suis inquiété. J'ai attendu ton arrivée, mais le portail s'est refermé tout de suite. J'ai pensé que tu avais des problèmes, et je suis venu.

Il regarda autour de lui et parut enfin prendre conscience de la présence de la femme aux cheveux roses. Il la dévisagea un bref instant, puis lui sourit.

- Je me souviens de vous. Vous nous avez rendu visite à Seles, il y a quelques années, pour apprendre la magie. En revanche, je suis désolé, mais je crois que j'ai oublié votre nom.

- Je m'appelle Nandra, je viens du pays de Kajara.

- Ah oui ! Maintenant que vous le dites !

A nouveau, le regard du roi parcourut la pièce, notant les moindres détails. Il remarqua l'attitude tendue de la femme, la pâleur de son ancien protégé, et le comportement méfiant du ninja.

- Fye, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? Je pensais que tu avais des ennuis, et apparemment, je ne me suis pas trompé. L'atmosphère de cet endroit est pleine de tensions.

Le mage ne répondit pas. La tête basse, il fixait ostensiblement le parquet, cherchant ses mots pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Château-Lys. Il s'était cru assez fort pour affronter la présence de son roi, mais maintenant qu'il était là, ses vieux fantômes revenaient le hanter, la fatigue qu'il avait mise de côté l'assaillait, et il se sentait plus faible que jamais.

- Je crois que je comprends, dit Nandra. Il vous a piégé, Roi Ashura. Il savait qu'en ouvrant un portail pour Seles et en vous envoyant son manteau ensanglanté, il vous attirerait ici. Il veut vous utiliser comme bouclier contre moi !

Il la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction, resta un instant interdit, puis éclata de rire.

- Vous plaisantez, Nandra-san ! Jamais Fye, mon Fye, ne ferait une chose pareille ! Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

- Mais regardez-le, Majesté ! Il tient à peine debout ! Il sait qu'il doit m'affronter, mais il en est incapable, alors il a pensé que vous pourriez le faire à sa place. Voilà tout.

- Vous affronter ? Pardonnez-moi mais je ne comprends absolument rien à cette histoire. Lui auriez-vous fait quelque chose de désagréable ?

Elle, lui avoir fait quelque chose de désagréable ? Il voulait sans doute plaisanter ! C'était ce maudit blond qui s'était montré odieux avec elle, il lui avait subtilisé les enfants ! Elle avait envie de crier sa rage au visage du monarque, de rejeter toute la faute sur le mage, mais elle n'en fit rien. Quelque chose dans le ton que le roi avait employé, comme une menace sous-jacente à ses paroles, la retint au dernier moment. Après tout, cet homme s'était précipité au secours de son ancien pupille quand il l'avait cru en danger. Il faudrait plus que quelques mots pour parvenir à le convaincre de se retourner maintenant contre lui.

Un souvenir lui revint, de l'époque lointaine où elle s'était rendue à Seles. Ashura et Fye ne se quittaient guère, à ce moment-là. Où que le souverain se rende, l'enfant était toujours auprès de lui, levant sur lui un regard plein de confiance et d'adoration muette. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de les monter l'un contre l'autre, même si la situation entre eux avait changé. Elle préféra se taire.

- Elle a raison, Ashura-oh, murmura Fye. J'ai volontairement lancé le manteau à travers le portail pour vous attirer ici.

Le brun se retourna vers son ancien élève, les sourcils haussés par la stupéfaction.

- Est-ce que tu m'as manipulé, Fye ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton doux.

Il ne paraissait pas en colère, ni triste ou déçu, simplement curieux.

- Oui.

A la surprise générale, il se mit à nouveau à rire.

- Eh bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part. On dirait que tu as beaucoup grandi, tu joues à des jeux d'adultes, maintenant.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'imagine que tu avais tes raisons pour agir ainsi. Et je serais bien injuste de t'en vouloir pour ça.

Fye redressa la tête, se retourna vers le ninja qui se tenait juste derrière lui, et lui adressa un sourire triste. Lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de leurs plans, à Kajara, le blond n'avait rien sur ses projets concernant son roi. Mais là, en un échange de regards, Kurogane comprenait tout. Son partenaire avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps et tout préparé minutieusement, même si, comme toujours, il avait fait les choses à sa manière, en surprenant tout le monde et en s'assurant que rien ni personne ne viendrait interférer dans ses affaires. Surtout pas lui.

Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent, mais il s'écarta légèrement pour libérer le passage en direction de la porte, tandis que le magicien reportait son attention sur le souverain.

- Si vous voulez bien m'accompagner, Ashura-oh, nous avons à parler, tous les deux.

Ce dernier se retourna, s'inclina légèrement devant la dame pour la saluer, et s'apprêta à lui emboîter le pas.

- Une minute ! s'exclama Nandra. Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui.

Elle se précipita à la poursuite des deux hommes qui s'éloignaient déjà dans le couloir, mais le guerrier s'interposa et lui bloqua le chemin. Puisque son équipier avait distribué les rôles de cette façon, qu'il l'obligeait à rester là pour s'occuper seul de cette créature, il n'allait pas se dérober. Fye lui faisait confiance pour s'occuper de cette femme, et il devait en faire autant avec lui. _Ne fais pas de bêtises, le mage_, pensa-t-il en dégainant son sabre et en le pointant sur la magicienne.

- Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Je voudrais bien voir ça, grogna-t-elle, en se préparant à lancer un sort contre le brun.

Ginryû fendit l'air entre eux et elle n'eut que le temps de se reculer pour ne pas être coupée en deux. Elle s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce, prête à entamer le combat. Le regard du ninja glissa vers l'homme en noir qui avait accompagné le roi et lui avait permis de traverser les dimensions.

- Et toi, lui demanda-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Rien. Toute cette histoire ne me regarde pas.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, d'ailleurs ?

- Je voulais parler à ton ami. J'ai appris que vous aviez rencontré les jumeaux vampires et j'ai entendu dire qu'il était devenu… comme eux. Je voulais m'en assurer de mes propres yeux et lui demander si, par hasard, il avait une idée de l'endroit où je pourrais les trouver. J'ai cherché votre piste pendant un bon moment, et j'ai atterri à Seles. Malheureusement, vous vous étiez déjà envolés et je n'ai trouvé que le roi. Il ne s'est pas montré très amical avec moi, mais nous avons fini par parvenir à un accord. Si, aujourd'hui, Fye-san ne venait pas de lui-même à Seles où ils avaient apparemment rendez-vous, nous partirions ensemble à sa recherche. Il est capable de repérer sa magie n'importe où, et moi j'ai le pouvoir de traverser les dimensions. C'était un bon échange, chacun y trouvait son intérêt. Et puis, il y a eu le manteau et... tu connais la suite.

- Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Nous ne savons pas où se trouvent les jumeaux. Notre rencontre avec eux remonte à plusieurs mois, et quand nous avons quitté le monde où nous les avons croisés, ils projetaient de s'en aller. Pour te fuir.

- Je vois. C'est dommage. Me voilà revenu à mon point de départ.

- Pas tout à fait. On a un petit compte à régler, toi et moi. Alors on peut profiter de l'occasion…

Seishirô le regarda longuement, puis lui sourit.

- Non merci, sans façons.

De l'index, il désigna les bandages qui lui enserraient le torse.

- Le roi Ashura n'y est pas allé de main morte avec moi, et toi, tu es devenu beaucoup plus fort. Je ne voudrais pas faire offense à ta valeur en tant que combattant en t'affrontant alors que je ne suis pas au mieux de mes capacités. Ce sera partie remise, si tu es d'accord.

Le ninja lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Il n'aimait pas ce type, mais il devait lui reconnaître une certaine classe. Il serait heureux de l'affronter à la loyale, quand l'occasion se présenterait, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, il en était certain.

- Si tu n'es pas décidé à te battre, ne reste pas dans mes pieds. Tu gênes.

- Je vous laisse en tête à tête, répondit Seishirô en ouvrant un nouveau portail.

L'instant suivant, il avait disparu, laissant le guerrier seul avec la femme aux cheveux roses. Pendant que les deux hommes discutaient, cette dernière n'avait pas perdu son temps. Elle se tenait à présent debout au milieu d'un grand cercle de runes dessinées à même le parquet. Elles formaient une ligne dorée autour d'elle, chevauchée, en huit points disposés de manière symétrique, de ronds plus petits représentant des pentagrammes.

Le brun considéra le sortilège d'un regard méfiant, sourcils froncés, tandis qu'elle lui souriait.

- Inutile d'essayer de m'atteindre, Kurogane-san, dit-elle d'une voix triomphante. J'ai élaboré cette défense moi-même et j'en suis très fière. Vous ne pouvez plus rien contre moi. Vous feriez mieux de déposer votre sabre et d'accepter votre défaite tant qu'il est encore temps. J'entends par là, avant que vous ne commenciez à souffrir.

_- Méfie-toi_, dit la voix d'Inuki dans la tête du guerrier. _Cette garce ne bluffe pas. Son sortilège est vraiment impénétrable, mais elle, elle peut t'atteindre en passant à travers._

Comme pour démontrer la véracité des propos du dieu-chien, bien quelle ne les ait pas entendus, elle passa à l'attaque. Des lanières magiques jaillirent de ses dix doigts et fouaillèrent l'air tout autour d'elle. Elle les utilisait comme des fouets, et tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage était aussitôt pulvérisé.

Le ninja dut s'élancer à travers la salle et puiser sans compter dans son énergie et ses réflexes pour se maintenir hors de portée de ses assauts. Nandra ressemblait à une danseuse indienne, remuant gracieusement ses bras fins et ses doigts effilés pour contrôler la trajectoire de ses armes de runes dorées, avec une précision diabolique.

Elle frappait sans relâche, harcelant son adversaire sans lui laisser la moindre occasion de répliquer et, au bout de quelques minutes, Kurogane était essoufflé à force de fuir. Et la moutarde commençait sérieusement à lui monter au nez. Il détester jouer de cette façon au chat et à la souris, surtout quand c'était lui qui faisait la souris.

Le salon s'était transformé en champ de bataille. Le canapé était éventré, la table basse brisée en son milieu, le piano avait perdu un pied et s'inclinait vers le plancher, les vases et les objets précieux étaient réduits en miettes, les commodes zébrées de marques semblables à des griffures et les rideaux étaient déchiquetés. La fureur de la magicienne était allée en augmentant, jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme, et ne connaissait plus de limites. A cause du ninja et du magicien, elle avait tout perdu, et il était temps de le leur faire payer.

Mais si elle paraissait dans un état second, elle n'en avait pas pour autant perdu la tête. Elle n'avait toujours pas fait un pas en dehors de son champ protecteur, et le guerrier se demandait comment l'atteindre. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, sans quoi il serait épuisé avant d'avoir porté son premier coup. Il devait faire quelque chose, trouver une idée.

oO0Oo

Fye précéda le roi dans le couloir. Ils descendirent les escaliers en direction de la sortie et se retrouvèrent bientôt dehors, sur la large esplanade herbeuse qui s'étendait au pied du château. Ashura n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le salon, et lorsque le mage blond s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, il lui sourit.

- On dirait que nous sommes arrivés là où tu voulais m'emmener, Fye.

- Oui, Ashura-oh.

- Vas-tu, maintenant, me révéler la raison de ma présence ici ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir alors que tu étais censé me retrouver à Seles, ce soir même ? J'avoue que ton comportement me surprend un peu.

- Il y a plusieurs raisons. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, ces derniers jours, à la promesse que je vous ai faite. Par le passé, je me suis demandé un nombre incalculable de fois s'il n'existait pas un moyen d'éviter de la tenir, mais je n'en ai trouvé aucun. Alors j'ai décidé d'arrêter de vous fuir et de vous donner ce que vous vouliez. Si vous le souhaitez toujours, naturellement.

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

- Dans ce cas, je le ferai. Mais avant, je tiens à vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai choisi cet endroit, et non Seles, pour notre dernière rencontre.

Il s'avança sur l'herbe, quittant l'ombre du palais pour entrer dans la lumière du soleil. Le souverain le suivit, curieux et attentif. Quelque chose avait changé, pensa-t-il, dans l'attitude de son ancien protégé. Il était devenu plus fort, plus solide, et beaucoup plus sûr de lui.

- La première raison, poursuivit le blond, est que je suis fatigué. D'abord, comme vous le savez, j'ai été très malade, j'ai failli en mourir, et à peine guéri j'ai dû repartir pour me plier aux ordres de cette femme. Je me suis beaucoup battu, j'ai puisé sans compter dans mon pouvoir, et j'ai presque atteint ma limite, même si les heures qui viennent de s'écouler m'ont permis de récupérer un peu. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses pour éviter un combat mais…

- Mais tu as jugé que ce serait mieux de me faire venir à toi, plutôt que de t'imposer un nouveau voyage à travers les dimensions.

- C'est ça. Si j'étais venu à Seles, je serais arrivé épuisé, incapable de tenir ma promesse. Et voyant ma faiblesse, vous auriez cherché un moyen de… galvaniser mon énergie. Vous vous en seriez pris à Kurogane pour me forcer à réagir, et il aurait été obligé de vous affronter à ma place. Je ne voulais pas de ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se batte contre vous au risque que vous le blessiez, et surtout, maintenant que j'ai pris ma décision, je tiens à le faire moi-même.

- Alors, tu as fait d'une pierre deux coups en me faisant venir ici. Tu t'es économisé une dépense d'énergie, et tu as écarté ton compagnon de notre chemin en le laissant se débrouiller avec cette jeune femme.

- Oui. Vous faire venir ici était le seul moyen de ne pas l'impliquer. Il ne m'aurait pas écouté, autrement. S'il m'avait vu en difficultés, il serait intervenu, quel que soit mon avis sur la question.

Les deux hommes levèrent la tête vers le château. Ils ne pouvaient rien voir ni rien entendre de ce qui se passait dans le salon, mais ils percevaient tous les deux l'énergie du ninja et de la magicienne en plein combat.

- Mais cela te convient-il, Fye ? Le laisser affronter cette femme tout seul ? Il pourrait aussi être blessé, de cette manière.

- J'en suis conscient. Mais je le respecte trop pour chercher à le mettre à l'écart des combats, à le protéger malgré lui. Nandra-san a cherché à nous utiliser et elle a commis des crimes que ni Kurogane ni moi ne pouvons pardonner. La bataille qui se déroule là-haut, en ce moment, était inévitable. Et je pense qu'il est capable de s'en tirer sans mon aide. Il sera peut-être blessé, ou même tué, mais il ne mourra pas sans avoir fait ce qu'il a à faire. J'ai confiance en lui. Ce que je ne voulais pas, c'était qu'il soit mêlé à notre rencontre. C'est un problème entre vous et moi.

- Je comprends. J'ignore pourquoi tu l'as choisi, lui qui était ta cible, que tu devais tuer, parmi tous les gens que tu as rencontrés, mais je crois que tu as fait le bon choix.

- Peut-être, justement, parce que c'était lui ma cible. Peut-être que la plus grosse erreur qu'ait commise Fei Wang Reed, c'était de me parler de lui alors que je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Pendant des années, j'ai vécu en pensant à lui, en me demandant quel genre de personne il était, à quoi il ressemblait, et finalement, lorsque je l'ai enfin rencontré, il faisait déjà, sans le savoir, partie de ma vie. Il était mon plus ancien compagnon. Je n'en avais pas vraiment conscience, je me mentais en pensant que je serais capable de le tenir loin de moi, et pour finir de le tuer, mais au fond, les dés étaient jetés depuis longtemps. Mon existence était inextricablement liée à la sienne, et jamais je n'aurais pu lever la main contre lui.

- Même si le fait de l'épargner signifiait que ton souhait de ramener ton frère ne serait jamais exaucé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pour mon frère, j'aurais peut-être réussi à le tuer. Mais la question ne s'est pas posée, et ne se posera jamais. Et c'est tant mieux, dans un sens, car je n'ai pas envie d'en connaître la réponse. Je pleurerai toujours mon frère, mais l'important, désormais, c'est le présent et l'avenir. Et ce futur, je ne le conçois pas sans Kurogane à mes côtés. Cette place est la sienne, tout comme la mienne est d'être près de lui. Comme dirait une personne de ma connaissance, c'est inéluctable. Et par-dessus tout, c'est notre choix, notre volonté.

- Tu as beaucoup changé à son contact, Fye. J'ai toujours pensé qu'un jour, tu deviendrais un très grand magicien et un homme exceptionnel. Tu en prends le chemin, et je suis très fier de toi.

Le magicien baissa tristement la tête. Son roi ne lui facilitait pas la tâche en se montrant aussi gentil et compréhensif avec lui. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur ses cheveux, et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il découvrit le visage d'Ashura qui lui souriait.

- Ne sois pas malheureux, car moi, je ne le suis pas, bien au contraire. Je suis content que tu aies pris de toi-même la décision de tenir ta promesse. Mais tu as dit qu'il y avait une autre raison à ton choix de me faire venir jusqu'ici.

- Oui. Je voulais vous faire un cadeau. Je voulais vous offrir… un peu de chaleur. Même s'il y avait parfois du soleil à Seles, il y faisait toujours très froid. Alors j'ai pensé que, pour une fois, vous seriez peut-être heureux de profiter un peu d'un vrai temps d'été.

Le roi leva la tête pour exposer sa peau à la caresse des rayons du soleil.

- C'est vrai que c'est agréable, dit-il avec un nouveau sourire. Je le ressens jusqu'au fond mes os. Et je te reconnais bien là, Fye. Il n'y a que toi pour te soucier ainsi du bien-être des autres, même dans un moment comme celui-ci.

- C'est que… on a si froid quand…

- Quand on est sur le point de mourir ?

- Oui.

Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, côte à côte, le visage levé vers le ciel, à profiter de la chaleur. Puis le monarque posa une main sur l'épaule de son ancien protégé.

- Je crois qu'il est temps, à présent, dit-il doucement. Le moment est venu de tenir ta promesse.

- Euh… c'est que…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Y a-t-il autre chose que tu voudrais me dire ?

- Non. Mais… comment voulez-vous procéder ?

- Battons-nous ! dit Ashura, d'un ton joyeux. Il te reste encore suffisamment de forces, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais… il n'y pas de glace autour de nous et votre magie… Vous serez désavantagé.

- Ne fais semblant de me sous-estimer. Tu le savais pertinemment avant de m'inviter ici, et cela ne t'a pas dérangé. C'est donc que tu pensais que je serais capable de passer outre ce petit inconvénient. Et puis, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es fatigué. Cela équilibrera les chances. Mais ne crois pas que je vais te laisser simplement gagner, je compte bien me défendre avec tout ce que j'ai. Battons-nous et offre-moi un beau combat, que je puisse voir quelle sorte de magicien tu es devenu.

Fye acquiesça d'un signe de tête et les deux adversaires se mirent en place, face à face, sur le plateau. Les sourires s'effacèrent, les visages se tendirent sous l'effet de la concentration, et toutes les questions, tous les doutes, furent oubliés. Seul le combat qui s'apprêtait à débuter comptait. Comme s'ils avaient senti l'atmosphère changer, tous les oiseaux se turent en même temps, et un silence lourd tomba sur le décor.

Le blond expira longuement, évacuant sa tristesse, sa colère aussi face à cette situation, et se laissant envahir par une sensation de calme. Il fait jaillir ses griffes au bout de ses doigts, tandis que sa prunelle prenait une teinte dorée, rendue dure par sa détermination.

- Quoi qu'il se soit passé autrefois, quoi qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, vous avez été le premier à me tendre la main, à vous montrer gentil envers moi, Ashura-ôh. Quand ce combat sera terminé, c'est ce souvenir-là que je garderai de vous.

Et il passa à l'attaque.

oO0Oo

Kurogane roula sur le sol et profita de l'élan pour se relever en grognant. Les fouets magiques de son adversaire étaient passés à quelques centimètres de son dos. Il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de cette femme, mais il devait lui reconnaître une qualité, elle était très douée. Il avait rarement été confronté à une telle opposition.

Il avait lancé plusieurs attaques contre elle, et il n'avait pas été capable de simplement l'égratigner. Sa défense était infaillible et ses lanières de runes difficiles à éviter. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait l'atteindre n'importe où dans la pièce et elle ne lui laissait aucun moyen de se rapprocher.

Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il trouve une solution. Il fatiguait, il avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver, et si les choses continuaient ainsi, il serait bientôt blessé. Il devait absolument réussir à la faire sortir du cercle enchanté qu'elle avait tracé sur le parquet.

_- Hé, le sac à puces…_

_- Quoi ? Et j'ai un nom, je m'appelle Inuki._

_- Tiens-toi prêt. Je vais avoir besoin de toi._

_- Tu as un plan ?_

_- Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais j'ai une idée._

Il s'élança en direction de la porte du salon. Avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il valait mieux rester à côté de la sortie, car il ne savait pas trop ce qui allait se passer. Autour de lui, les fouets magiques sifflaient dans les airs sans discontinuer. Cette femme était-elle donc infatigable ?

Quand il fut arrivé à destination, il s'arrêta un instant pour rassembler ses forces. Comme si elle avait compris qu'il avait décidé de changer de tactique, Nandra s'interrompit, elle aussi, et ses lanières dorées retombèrent mollement sur le sol autour d'elle.

Le ninja releva la pointe de son sabre et en appela au pouvoir du fragment de dieu. Les volutes rouges à têtes de chiens vinrent s'enrouler paresseusement autour de sa lame. Il inspira profondément et fit le vide dans sa tête. Il devait se montrer très précis. Il avait appris à ses dépens que, quand ses attaques heurtaient le bouclier de son adversaire, elles lui étaient renvoyées. Et celle qu'il se préparait à lancer, il n'avait aucune envie de la voir se retourner contre lui. Dès qu'il se sentit prêt, il passa à l'action.

- Hama Ryû-oh Jin !

Il abattit son sabre de toutes ses forces. L'air vibra autour de lui, si puissamment qu'on eut juré entendre le rugissement d'un dragon, et les serpents-chiens filèrent droit devant eux en direction de leur cible.

Nandra éclata d'un rire triomphant. Cet homme était fou de l'attaquer de front ! Son mur de défense était infranchissable et allait lui réexpédier son coup en pleine figure. Mais, subitement, les traits rouges dévièrent leur course, abandonnant leur trajectoire rectiligne pour aller frapper le parquet tout autour du cercle de runes qui protégeait la magicienne. Les planches éclatèrent et un craquement suspect se fit entendre. _Ça ne suffit pas_, pensa le guerrier en faisant appel à ce qui lui restait de forces.

- Hama Ryû-oh Jin !

- Non ! s'exclama la femme en tendant les mains devant elle, en un vain geste de protection. Ne faites pas ça !

Mais il était trop tard. Une deuxième salve de serpents rouges s'abattit sur le sol. Ce qu'il restait de parquet vola en éclats, projetant des aiguilles de bois dans toute la pièce. La pierre qui se trouvait en dessous se fendit, et soudain, tout céda dans un fracas de fin du monde.

Le sol s'effondra. La dernière chose que vit Kurogane fut le visage terrifié de son adversaire, puis il y eut un bruit terrible et un nuage de poussière monta à travers le gouffre béant qui s'ouvrait à présent au milieu du salon, pour envahir toute la pièce.

Le ninja toussa violemment et appliqua la manche de sa tunique sur son nez et sa bouche pour protéger ses voies respiratoires des particules de plâtre et de pierre qui encombraient l'atmosphère. Après le fracas de la bataille, il régnait à présent un silence profond, troublé seulement par le bruit de petits débris qui se détachaient des bords du trou avant de tomber dans le vide.

Prudemment, à pas lents, le brun s'approcha de l'orifice pour regarder en bas. Le sol n'était plus très stable, il le sentait osciller sous ses pieds, et il redoubla de précautions. Il ne s'agissait pas de descendre, à son tour, plus vite que prévu. Quand il fut près de la bordure, il se mit à quatre pattes et se pencha au-dessus du trou. Mais il ne put rien voir. L'étrange configuration de Château-Lys ne le lui permit pas. Le salon était situé sur un pétale, et la partie du dessous était comme un coffrage, un espace vide entre les cloisons intérieures et les murs extérieurs, qui s'inclinaient en une pente vertigineuse.

Une longue traînée rouge indiquait que la femme, blessée, avait glissé le long de la paroi, et s'était sans doute écrasée plusieurs mètres plus bas, cependant, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le vérifier, pas plus que de savoir si elle était encore en vie. Mais le guerrier en doutait, car si la chute ne l'avait pas tuée, les énormes pierres qui étaient tombées avec elle s'en étaient sûrement chargées. Et il espérait que c'était bien le cas, pas par désir de vengeance, mais parce que, s'il avait été à sa place, il n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver emmuré là, gravement blessé sans doute, et sans espoir de trouver une sortie ou d'obtenir de l'aide. Mieux valait une mort rapide qu'une longue agonie, dans la solitude, la faim, la soif et la souffrance.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil, tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit, puis se redressa avec un soupir de lassitude. Il recula lentement, et, lorsqu'il sentit qu'il atteignait une zone où le sol était plus stable, il se remit complètement debout. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, se dirigea vers une commode, ramassa quelque chose sur le plancher, puis revint vers la sortie, prit le manteau que le magicien avait laissé pendu à la poignée de la porte, et prit la direction des escaliers.

Tout en marchant, il secoua ses vêtements et passa une main dans sa tignasse pour en faire tomber la poussière. Il était temps d'aller retrouver Fye, cette journée pénible n'était pas encore terminée.


	31. Chapter 31 : Bûcher

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque.

**Note** : Huhu, mais c'est qu'il est fort et malin tout plein, notre petit Kurogane ! Voyons maintenant ce qu'il advient de Fye. Allez, courage, Fye, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer ! Un très mauvais moment, ok… mais bon, t'as l'habitude, hein ! Attention, avant-dernier chapitre, les enfants. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, mais la fin de cette fic tombera pile pour le réveillon. Coïncidences ? Destin ? Yuuko est demandée à la réception pour donner son avis au lieu de s'empiffrer de foie gras et de dinde aux marrons ! (le tout arrosé de champagne, bien sûr). Demain, je posterai à minuit pile, ce sera carrément la classe, non ?

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Niacy** : Une déclaration d'amour ! Eh bien, on peut le prendre comme ça, oui, d'une certaine façon. Bien que cet amour-là ne soit pas forcément celui auquel tu pensais en écrivant ça, espèce de petite sentimentale perverse :p Et effectivement, je pense que Kuro et son toutou vont finir par assez bien s'entendre, à la longue. Ils ont le même caractère de cochon, et qui se ressemble s'assemble, non ?

**Evangelysta** : Comme toujours, tu es adorable. Oui, Ashu a la classe, là. Même si je ne l'apprécie pas trop, moi non plus, je ne pouvais quand même pas le pourrir… Et ouais, FWR est une vraie tête à claques, même dans le manga. Je n'aime pas Ashu, mais lui, je peux vraiment pas le supporter.

**Irissia** : Tu peux enlever le presque… eh oui, Nandra est assez conne pour se faire pleurer elle-même quand elle écrit ses fics, il faut le savoir. Pfff… c'est pas une vie, quand même. Demain, j'arrête (mais juste Himitsu, parce qu'elle sera finie). Bon, sinon, oui, j'ai bien eu ton MP, et merci beaucoup pour cette longue réponse. Weis et Hickman c'est un peu loin dans ma mémoire, mais je te remercie, je ne savais pas quoi lire, je vais me refaire les Portes de la Mort. Ah, Haplo… (soupire), il m'avait fait une forte impression, lui aussi. Mon état de poisson rouge m'empêche de te donner mon avis sur cette comparaison, mais à l'occasion, je te dirai ce que j'en pense, quand je me serai un peu rafraîchi les neurones. :) Et je ne te trouve pas du tout saoulante, au contraire, j'apprécie beaucoup de pouvoir dialoguer avec des personnes comme toi, qui partagent mes goûts en matière de lecture.

**La fangirl chanceuse** : Eh bien, on peut dire que tu auras eu des soucis avec les pc, cette année. J'espère que cette fois, ça va mieux. Merci pour le chapitre Magicienne, c'est vrai qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre celui-là, franchement. Et pour la scène entrer Ashu et Fye, je me suis dit qu'Ashu n'avait plus aucune raison d'être agressif envers Fye, puisque ce dernier avait décidé de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, et que, d'un autre côté, Fye éprouverait le besoin de se justifier de sa petite ruse auprès de lui, vu qu'il se sent quand même comme un gamin qui a fait une grosse bêtise. Je pense que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie d'une grosse prise de tête, là, juste avant… de se séparer.

**Dracosplendens** : Eh bien, vivante, pas vivante, je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant elle est un peu aplatie et cassée de partout, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Ashura est sympa, oui, mais bon, il n'a plus de raison d'être énervé, maintenant. Du moins tant que l'issue du combat n'est pas déterminée. Evidemment, si Fye perdait, ça pourrait le remettre en colère. On ne sait jamais avec lui.

**Kuroxfyechan** : Mourue je sais pas, mais hors service pour un bon moment, en tout cas. Eh oui, plus qu'Ashushu... mais bon, c'est "un gros morceau", si j'ose dire. Et bientôt la fin, en effet. Le dénouement. Un moment de calme ? pas sûr du tout ça !

Pour râler parce que j'ai encore fauté en faisant une fin de chapitre à la Nandra, c'est en bas, au centre, en vert.

* * *

**Chapitre 31 – Bûcher**

Fye s'élança et prit rapidement de la vitesse. Il avait déjà utilisé beaucoup de temps pour fournir des explications à son roi, et il ne voulait pas voir ce combat s'éterniser. Il souhaitait en finir le plus tôt possible, tant pour leur éviter, à tous les deux, des souffrances inutiles que pour s'assurer que Kurogane ne pourrait pas intervenir, s'il était encore en état de le faire quand il en aurait fini avec Nandra. Il ne voulait en aucun cas voir le ninja aux prises avec cet adversaire, car il craignait sa propre réaction si c'était l'épée du brun qui ôtait la vie à Ashura.

Peut-être, bien malgré lui, en concevrait-il de la rancune, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas capable de lui pardonner, que cet acte serait, à l'avenir, comme une ombre entre eux. Le mage était incapable de dire comment son cœur réagirait, et il ne voulait pas laisser des sentiments qu'il ne contrôlait pas ternir leur relation. Il devait agir par lui-même, avant l'arrivée de son équipier. Comme sa mort appartenait au brun, celle du souverain était à lui, depuis l'instant où il avait pris la décision d'aller au bout de sa promesse.

Il fonça droit devant lui. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de son adversaire, il bondit. De sa main droite, il lança un coup de griffes, de bas en haut. Le roi créa aussitôt une épée de glace et para. Mais la main gauche du magicien avait traversé sa défense et s'était posée sur sa poitrine. Il lança un sort et le monarque fut projeté en arrière par l'impact. Avant de toucher le sol, il eut le temps de répliquer en envoyant une salve d'aiguilles de glace en direction de son opposant, qui créa en toute hâte un bouclier afin de se protéger.

Ashura, à peine à terre, sauta sur ses pieds et se lança à son tour à l'assaut. Il courut droit sur son ancien élève, son épée translucide relevée. Il fouailla l'air devant lui, cherchant à le faire reculer, et surtout, pivoter, afin de ne plus avoir le soleil dans les yeux. Fye esquivait souplement mais semblait en difficultés face à la charge furieuse du brun. Puis, tout à coup, il parut disparaître, pour reparaître derrière son assaillant qui se retourna d'un bloc mais fut emporté par un sortilège en forme de bourrasque de vent chargée de glace qui le projeta une nouvelle fois dans l'herbe. Le mage fondit sur lui, griffes en avant, mais dut s'écarter au dernier instant pour éviter une pique apparue dans la main du monarque. Sans ses excellents réflexes, il aurait fini empalé.

Et le combat repartit de plus belle. Ashura se remit debout, brandit son épée, et attaqua. Le magicien se défendait mais ne cédait plus de terrain, il bloquait les coups et cherchait à prendre l'initiative. Et petit à petit, il y parvenait. Il était plus vif, plus agile, plus léger que son adversaire, que la chaleur dérangeait à présent. Et le souverain ne put retenir un sourire. Il y avait une autre raison au choix de cet endroit par son ancien protégé. Ce dernier n'avait pas caché qu'il était affaibli et, même s'il avait eu des scrupules à la dernière minute, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en le convoquant à Risu en plein été. Il avait trouvé un moyen de compenser son handicap. En termes de fourberie, l'élève, avec son air de petit saint, était en train de dépasser le maître.

Le blond, que les conditions climatiques ne dérangeaient pas, avait mis cet avantage à profit pour inverser la situation. C'était maintenant lui qui menait la danse, poussait son opposant à reculer et à se protéger, parfois en catastrophe, de ses coups de griffes meurtriers. A présent que l'affrontement était lancé, il était métamorphosé. Disparu, le jeune homme doux et tendre des instants précédents, celui qui faisait ses aveux à mi-voix et baissait le front comme un gamin pris en faute quand il sentait le regard de son ancien maître posé sur lui. Le Fye qui se démenait sur le champ de bataille avait un regard dur sous des sourcils froncés, un visage fermé par la concentration et la détermination. Il était sûr de lui, agressif, brutal, et il se montrerait impitoyable. Sur ce point là également, il avait beaucoup changé. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il était devenu un vampire ?

Mais Ashura n'en était pas à son premier combat. Tout en reculant et en parant, il observait, analysait les mouvements de son adversaire, et cherchait une façon de le prendre en défaut. Et soudain, il la trouva. Le mage était blessé au flanc droit. Cela ne semblait pas le gêner beaucoup, mais il semblait un peu moins à l'aise de ce côté-là, un peu moins souple. Il y avait, dans ses gestes, comme une réticence qui les retardait légèrement. Le souverain arrêta une attaque avec sa pique, et plongea son épée en direction du ventre du blond, là où il lui semblait le plus vulnérable.

C'était une erreur. Il était tombé dans un piège. Mais quand il s'en aperçut, il était déjà trop tard. Les griffes du magicien se rétractèrent, un bâton jaillit de sa paume, et s'abattit sur la main trop exposée du roi. La gangue de glace qui protégeait ses doigts éclata et ses phalanges craquèrent. Il eut un mouvement de surprise et de recul, que son assaillant mit aussitôt à profit. Il planta son arme dans le sol, s'en servit comme d'une perche sur laquelle s'appuyer, et projeta ses deux jambes en direction du bassin du brun, qui fut à nouveau projeté au loin et mordit la poussière pour la troisième fois.

Il roula au sol, se releva et, pour empêcher son ancien élève de revenir aussitôt à la charge, il lui envoya une autre vague d'aiguilles glacées. Il avait compris qu'il ne devait plus le laisser s'approcher de lui. Il n'avait aucune chance au corps à corps, et il s'attacha à le maintenir au loin en renouvelant les attaques à distance. Tout en courant autour de lui et en s'épuisant à essayer d'éviter ses projections, Fye réfléchissait. Il devait trouver un moyen de traverser ses sortilèges et d'entrer dans son périmètre de sécurité pour aller le chercher sur le terrain où il était le plus vulnérable, mais pour ça, il lui fallait une ouverture, et le monarque, en combattant expérimenté, n'en laissait aucune.

Il allait devoir se créer lui-même cette opportunité. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de se déplacer sans s'exposer dangereusement, ce devait donc être quelque chose qu'il serait capable d'exécuter à la volée, et qui serait assez surprenant pour prendre Ashura au dépourvu. Ils se connaissaient bien, tous les deux, leurs magies se ressemblaient et ils s'étaient beaucoup entraînés ensemble. Il devait donc s'agir d'un sort nouveau, que le blond avait appris après son départ de Seles. Il fouilla dans les plis de sa tunique. Avec un peu de chance… Oui, il avait trouvé. Il fit un geste ample de la main, et le paquet de feuilles qu'il avait la main se dispersa dans l'air. Il entailla sa paume d'un coup d'ongle et projeta du sang sur le papier, puis siffla doucement et les feuillets prirent la forme de petits oiseaux, qui foncèrent en direction du roi.

Surpris, celui-ci cessa d'attaquer et recula de deux pas en levant les mais pour se protéger. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne risquait rien et que les petits volatiles n'étaient qu'un leurre, c'était trop tard. Le blond était sur lui, il l'avait heurté de plein fouet et ses griffes étaient posées contre sa poitrine. Il avait perdu. L'heure de sa fin était arrivée. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Et le mage hésita. Il avait beau s'être préparé à cet instant, maintenant qu'il était au pied du mur, il ne pouvait pas. Il aurait dû profiter de l'élan pour en finir, mais il avait retenu sa main, tandis que le souverain, déséquilibré, basculait en arrière. Son temps d'arrêt n'avait duré qu'un quart de seconde, mais tout était dit dans ce tout petit instant. Malgré son courage et sa détermination, il ne serait jamais capable de tuer cet homme.

Ashura sourit légèrement, l'attrapa par le col, et l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chute. Quand il toucha le sol, le blond s'écrasa lourdement sur lui et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un court moment. Puis Fye se redressa lentement et découvrit, avec horreur, le visage livide de son adversaire. Son regard descendit vers son torse. Ses griffes s'étaient profondément enfoncées entre les côtes du souverain. Tout serait bientôt terminé.

- Non… murmura-t-il, d'une voix blanche. Ashura-oh… pourquoi ?

- C'est mieux ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? murmura le roi, qui éprouvait déjà des difficultés à parler. Tu es devenu bien plus fort que moi, c'est indiscutable. Ne te sens pas coupable d'avoir hésité, car à l'occasion suivante, tu serais arrivé. Je l'ai vu dans ton regard.

- Vous ne savez pas...

- Si, je le sais. Alors ne regrette rien. Une fin rapide, de ta main, c'est ce que nous voulions tous les deux. Je te souhaite d'être enfin heureux, Fye. Tu es vraiment libre, maintenant.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur le poignet du magicien, et le forcèrent à s'écarter de lui, à laisser le sang de sa blessure, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus comprimée par ses griffes, envahir ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux.

- Tu avais raison… murmura-t-il. Cette chaleur, c'est très vraiment agréable.

Et le roi de Seles s'éteignit doucement, dans le rayonnement d'une belle journée d'été.

Le mage resta longtemps ainsi, penché sur le corps de sa victime, le visage figé, les yeux secs, à fixer le vide devant lui. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'une haute silhouette s'interposa entre lui et la lumière du soleil qu'il réagit enfin. Il se retourna pour découvrir Kurogane qui se tenait dans son dos et le regardait, sourcils froncés, comme à son habitude.

Puis le guerrier s'approcha de lui, lui tendit la main, et l'aida à se relever. Il déposa son manteau sur ses épaules, l'obligea à ouvrir son poing fermé, et déposa dans sa paume les tiges d'un bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait ramassé en quittant le salon.

- Je suppose que tu veux l'enterrer… dit-il en guise d'explications.

Fye fixa le bouquet pendant un instant, sans avoir l'air de comprendre, puis remua négativement la tête.

- A Seles, le sol est trop gelé pour enterrer les morts, répondit-il d'un ton absent. On les brûle.

Les heures suivantes furent consacrées à la collecte de bois mort, dans la forêt autour du palais. Les deux compagnons n'échangèrent que de brèves paroles pendant tout ce temps. Le mage ne semblait pas enclin à se confier, il paraissait avoir besoin d'être seul, et le guerrier respectait sa volonté.

Le crépuscule était passé lorsque le bûcher fut dressé. Ils y allongèrent le corps du roi. Le blond déposa les fleurs sur sa poitrine, se recueillit un instant, puis alluma et le feu et recula de quelques pas. Et il se tint là, immobile, à regarder les flammes s'élever vers le ciel. Kurogane resta un peu arrière de lui, pendant plusieurs minutes, et finit par s'en aller. Son équipier était absorbé dans ses pensées, muré dans un monde où il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, et, pour une fois, il n'était même pas sûr que sa présence lui apporte le moindre soutien. A le voir comme ça, avec son regard qui, même s'il était redevenu bleu, n'avait pas perdu sa dureté, son visage sombre et ses mâchoires serrées, il ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir du chagrin ou même de la pitié. Il avait l'air d'être en colère. Contre lui-même, contre le roi ou contre le monde entier, le ninja aurait été incapable de le dire, mais il estimait que pour le moment, le mieux à faire était de le laisser tranquille. Quand l'orage serait passé, ils pourraient parler.

Il se dirigea vers le château. Dans l'entrée, il trouva Ranmaru, toujours endormi, tassé sur lui-même contre la cloison. Et puis il y avait cette fille aussi, la servante. Qu'allaient-ils faire d'eux ? Il n'avait aucune envie de s'encombrer de nouveaux compagnons, mais ils ne pouvaient décemment pas les abandonner ici, seulement tous les deux, dans une dimension qui paraissait, par ailleurs, complètement vide.

Il gravit les escaliers, retourna dans le salon, et se pencha une nouvelle fois sur le trou où la femme aux cheveux roses était tombée. Il tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit rien. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement, en bas, dans les entrailles de la bâtisse. Il fit donc demi-tour et visita plusieurs pièces. Il emporta avec lui un grand pot de porcelaine fine sobrement décorée, des couvertures, et tomba enfin sur les cuisines.

A peine entré dans la salle, il comprit que la domestique était là. Elle avait peur, sans doute, et elle se cachait. Il ne la chercha pas. Il se contenta de fouiller dans les placards et de visiter le cellier, trouva un beau jambon, du fromage, se demanda, comme le magicien l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée, d'où pouvaient bien venir toutes ces provisions, puis oublia cette question et emporta simplement de quoi faire son repas. Il était fatigué, il avait faim, et il devait reprendre des forces car, même s'il en doutait, son équipier aurait peut-être le désir de se nourrir, lui aussi. Il n'avait pas envie d'être incapable de se tenir debout quand se serait terminé. Ce ne serait bon ni pour lui, ni pour le blond qui n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter ça au sentiment de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait certainement.

- Si tu ne tiens pas à rester toute seule ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, tu ferais mieux de ramener tes fesses. Une fois qu'on sera partis, on ne reviendra pas te chercher, lança-t-il avant de franchir la porte de sortie.

Il avait à peine parcouru quelques mètres dans le couloir quand il entendit une personne au pied léger trotter derrière lui.

- Il n'y a que toi et le bossu, dans cette maison ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton moins bourru, sans se retourner.

Après tout, ce n'était sûrement pas la faute de cette fille s'il était de mauvais poil.

- Oui… Monsieur.

- Je m'appelle Kurogane.

Au son de la voix de la servante, il avait comprit qu'elle était encore terrifiée.

- Si on avait dû te faire du mal, ce serait fait depuis longtemps, alors arrête de trembler, idiote.

Elle couina une « oui Monsieur » pas du tout convaincu, et le ninja poussa un énorme soupir. Décidément, il ne savait pas s'y prendre pour réconforter les gens. Puis il eut un petit sourire. Si ça avait été Fye à la place de cette fille, le mage n'aurait sûrement pas réagi comme ça. Mais de toute façon, le blond n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, pas même au tout début… Et il soupira à nouveau. Ce crétin… il aurait au moins pu faire semblant, juste une fois, pour lui faire plaisir.

Il passa le reste du trajet vers la sortie à se remémorer les innombrables facéties de son compagnon, tous les tours de cochon qu'il lui avait joués, toutes les taquineries, et le nombre incalculable de fois où il avait eu envie de l'étrangler, de le massacrer, de réduire en bouillie, de lui arracher la tête… Mais il n'en avait jamais rien fait.

Quand il arriva à la porte, il avait soupiré tellement de fois qu'il en était presque à bout de souffle. Et lorsqu'il se tourna vers la fille, il vit qu'une certaine perplexité avait remplacé la peur sur son visage. Adieu le guerrier ténébreux et terrifiant. Elle le regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs, et lui adressa un petit sourire incertain. Il lui tendit le pot, les couvertures et les provisions.

- Prends ça, lui dit-il avant de se pencher sur le valet endormi. Je me charge de lui.

Ils quittèrent le château, traversèrent le plateau en faisant un large détour pour contourner l'endroit où le corps du roi était en train de se consumer et s'arrêtèrent à l'orée de la forêt. Kurogane déposa son fardeau contre un arbre, tandis que la fille attendait, immobile, ne sachant trop ce qu'elle devait faire.

- On va dormir ici cette nuit, expliqua le brun. Je vais chercher du bois pour faire un petit feu.

Il lui prit les couvertures et la nourriture des mains mais lui laissa le bibelot.

- Toi, apporte ça au mage. Il saura quoi en faire.

- Est-ce que… vous ne préférez pas le lui apporter vous-même, Kurogane-san ?

- Non. Vas-y, c'est tout.

Et il s'enfonça dans les taillis, à la recherche de combustible. Il ne pensait pas que Fye ait très envie de le voir, en ce moment. Il préfèrerait sans doute la compagnie de cette gamine qui ne le connaissait pas, qui ne verrait de lui que ce qu'il avait envie de montrer.

Sonja gravit la pente en direction du palais puis s'arrêta. La nuit était tombée et la silhouette du magicien se découpait à contre-jour dans lumière des flammes encore vives du bûcher. Elle voulait bien obéir à ce grand bonhomme ronchon et un peu effrayant, mais elle n'osait pas trop s'approcher quand même. A sa façon, le blond aussi faisait peur. Elle lui avait trouvé un air gentil, quand elle l'avait vu dans le salon avec sa maîtresse, mais là, à se tenir debout tout seul comme ça, avec son manteau plein de sang, ses cheveux qui voletaient au gré du souffle du feu et son visage fermé, il était plutôt intimidant.

Elle prit quand même son courage à deux mains et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Elle se posta à ses côtés et, à son tour, se recueillit longuement devant le mort. Il ignorait qui il était, et son corps n'était – heureusement, pensa-t-elle – plus visible, mais elle se sentait un peu coupable, et un peu concernée.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, au bout de quelques minutes.

Le mage sortit de son mutisme pour lui adresser un regard surpris.

- Désolée ?

Elle désigna le bûcher d'un geste de la main.

- Si ma maîtresse ne vous avait pas faits venir ici, cette personne…

- Ça n'aurait rien changé, dit-il avec un léger sourire pour la rassurer. Il serait mort aujourd'hui, de toute façon. Ici, ou dans son pays…

Elle lui tendit le pot que le ninja lui avait donné.

- Votre ami m'a dit de vous donner ça. Il a dit que vous sauriez quoi en faire.

Le blond prit l'objet, le fit tourner pensivement entre ses doigts, puis sourit à nouveau.

- Remerciez-le de ma part, Sonja-san… et dites-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter. J'ai simplement besoin d'être un peu seul. Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi et reposez-vous, je viendrai vous rejoindre plus tard.

La nuit était largement entamée et le bûcher funéraire était réduit à l'état de braises, lorsque le mage quitta le plateau et se dirigea à son tour vers la forêt. Quand il arriva au petit campement, tout le monde semblait dormir. Ranmaru était toujours tassé contre le tronc d'un arbre, la servante s'était enroulée dans une couverture et avait trouvé une grosse motte de terre en guise d'oreiller, et le ninja était allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête.

Fye se laissa tomber à côté de lui, se couvrit avec son manteau et ferma les yeux à son tour. Mais il comprit très vite qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil. La scène de sa chute sur Ashura passait et repassait sans arrêt devant ses yeux. Il fallait vraiment peu de choses pour interrompre une vie. S'il ne s'était pas laissé surprendre, à ce moment-là, s'il n'avait pas permis au roi de l'attraper par le col… Que se serait-il passé ? Peut-être que ce serait lui qui aurait été tué. Ou peut-être qu'il aurait eu une seconde chance de finir vraiment ce qu'il avait commencé. Peut-être que, la deuxième fois, il aurait frappé sans hésiter. C'était ce que son adversaire avait pensé, apparemment. Mais était-ce bien si, finalement, le souverain était mort presque par accident ? Cela comptait-il, au fond de son coeur, pour une promesse tenue, ou cela lui laissait-il un comme un arrière-goût d'inachevé ? Il était peut-être trop tôt pour le savoir.

Il ne sursauta pas quand la main du brun se posa dans ses cheveux. Il savait qu'il n'était pas endormi, et il savait que, tôt ou tard, ce geste viendrait.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes ? murmura le guerrier.

- Non. C'est mieux ainsi. Du moins, je suppose.

Il se tourna vers son compagnon et s'efforça de lui sourire. Que le monarque ait été tué intentionnellement ou pas tout à fait n'avait plus d'importance, en réalité. Il était mort, sa volonté était accomplie, et c'était sûrement une bonne chose, dont il fallait se réjouir, dans une certaine mesure. Alors pourquoi était-ce si dur de l'accepter ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal, au fond de lui ?

Kurogane le dévisagea longuement, à la lueur du petit feu de camp, puis il se contorsionna pour se rapprocher de lui et l'attirer contre lui.

- T'es vraiment le roi des idiots, le mage, dit-il avec une douceur qui contredisait ses paroles. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as exaucé son souhait que tu n'as pas le droit d'être triste.

Fye se raidit légèrement quand il referma ses bras sur lui et l'obligea à nicher sa tête contre sa poitrine, mais il capitula très vite. Là, il serait bien au chaud pour passer le restant de la nuit, et si l'envie lui prenait de se mettre à pleurer, le tissu de sa tunique épongerait ses larmes.

Le chant des oiseaux les éveilla à l'aube. Le magicien fut le premier debout. D'une démarche un peu raide, il remonta jusqu'au bûcher. Les cendres étaient encore tièdes. Il en remplit le pot de porcelaine que le ninja avait ramené, le ferma soigneusement, et revint vers le campement. Plus tard, quand ils auraient eu le temps de se reposer, que la vie aurait repris son cours normal, il les ramènerait à Seles, pour que le roi puisse reposer en paix dans le pays qui l'avait vu naître.

Mais avant de penser au repos et à l'avenir, il leur restait une dernière chose à faire. Lorsqu'il revint près du feu, tout le monde était levé, sauf Ranmaru, toujours sous l'effet du sortilège de la veille. Il resterait ainsi pour une durée qui demeurait indéterminée. Même si le blond avait essayé d'atténuer la puissance de son sort, cela pouvait encore durer plusieurs jours. Le guerrier et la domestique avalèrent un rapide petit déjeuner, puis Fye regroupa tout le monde, ouvrit un portail dimensionnel, et ils firent leurs adieux au pays de Risu.

- En espérant ne jamais avoir à revenir, murmura-t-il juste avant de disparaître.

Ils atterrirent dans un petit jardin, devant une maison de style japonais, ou plutôt, une boutique. Le magicien et son équipier échangèrent un regard et un bref sourire en découvrant ce décor. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus ici, il pleuvait à seaux, et deux autres compagnons étaient avec eux. Mais, malgré l'heure matinale, tout comme ce jour-là, un comité d'accueil les attendait.

La Sorcière des Dimensions se tenait devant eux, en compagnie de deux fillettes, l'une aux cheveux roses et l'autre aux cheveux bleus, d'un grand garçon brun à lunettes, et de deux boules de poils à grands oreilles, une noire et l'autre blanche.

Mokona bondit des bras de Watanuki et se précipita vers eux avec des couinements joyeux.

- Fye ! Kuro-rin !

- C'est KUROGANE !

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, Moko-chan, répondit le blond en l'attrapant au vol. Tout le monde va très bien.

- Soyez les bienvenus, fit Yuuko en s'avançant à son tour. Venez, entrez. Nous avons à parler, mais avant… je vous offre un autre petit déjeuner. Watanuki s'est levé au milieu de la nuit pour vous préparer un accueil digne de ce nom.

- Levé au milieu de la nuit, ronchonna l'intéressé. Je dirai plutôt que « quelqu'un » m'a tiré du lit au milieu de la nuit en m'enfonçant ses orteils dans les oreilles !

- C'est parce que tu ne te réveillais pas tout seul, rétorqua la femme, avec un sourire un rien sadique.

- Watanuki est paresseux ! Watanuki est paresseux ! chantonnèrent les deux filles.

- Je ne suis PAS paresseux !

- Suivez-moi, dit la sorcière en assortissant ses paroles d'un signe de la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la belle au bois dormant ? demanda le ninja en désignant Ranmaru.

- Watanuki va s'en charger.

Elle les précéda vers la terrasse de la maison, où ils s'installèrent autour d'une petite table. Sonja, intimidée, préféra s'éclipser en cuisine pour donner un coup de main, tandis que le mage et le ninja se prélassaient dans les rayons du soleil qui venait de faire son apparition.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait des deux enfants ? demanda le blond, après un moment de silence.

- Ils sont encore ici, ils se reposent. Je te dois des remerciements, Fye. En plus de remplir ta mission en les récupérant tous les deux, tu as collecté des informations très importantes à leur sujet.

- Vous n'étiez pas au courant au sujet de Fei Wang Reed ?

- Non, répondit la femme avec un regard étrange, soucieux. Mes yeux étaient tournés vers un autre problème, et je me suis laissée surprendre. J'ignorais tout de ses projets. Heureusement que tu vous étiez là, tous les deux, pour vous occuper de ces petits. Sans quoi, je ne sais pas ce qui leur serait arrivé.

- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Kurogane. Si ce type s'intéresse à eux, c'est qu'ils doivent être très particuliers.

- Ils le sont, en effet. Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus.

- Pas d'interférences… grogna le brun avec un mouvement de mauvaise humeur.

Elle lui sourit et posa un doigt entre ses sourcils froncés, imitant le geste que le mage faisait souvent pour le dérider.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Ku-ro-ga-ne, dit-elle avec un air malicieux, avant de reprendre aussitôt son sérieux. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils sont. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas répondre à ta question.

- Quand j'ai vu la petite fille pour la première fois, elle était dans l'ombre d'un couloir et je ne l'ai pas bien distinguée, mais j'ai pensé qu'elle ressemblait à Sakura-chan. Et l'autre jour, quand elle se tenait devant la porte du salon, je n'ai plus eu aucun doute. Elle est bien plus jeune que celle que nous avons connue, mais c'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? Un de ses doubles, du moins.

- Tu as raison, Fye, répondit la femme. Là-dessus, au moins, aucun doute n'est effectivement permis.

- Alors… poursuivit le ninja, l'air plutôt déstabilisé par cette idée, le clebs serait… un double du gamin ?

- Encore oui.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ce type n'est pas intervenu avant ? Avant que le gosse soit transformé en chien.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je pense qu'il n'avait pas encore découvert leur identité, et que, lorsqu'il s'en est aperçu, il était déjà trop tard pour Shaolan.

- Qu'allez-vous faire d'eux ? demanda le magicien.

La femme lui adressa un immense sourire, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller, et le guerrier sursauta violemment, en agitant ses mains devant lui en signe de dénégation.

- Oh non ! Hors de question ! C'est même pas la peine d'y penser !

- Sois raisonnable, Kurogane, dit-elle en lui tendant une coupelle de saké pour l'amadouer. Il n'y a aucun endroit où ils seraient plus en sécurité !

- Non, non, et non ! C'est NOTRE dimension ! On doit déjà se coltiner les peluches et le crapaud, alors pas moyen que je joue les nourrices pour tous les chiens perdus que tu ramasseras !

- Peluches je savais, mais... crapaud ? s'étonna la femme, qui n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé à Argaï.

- On a eu... un invité surprise, précisa le blond.

- Et si je demandais à la jeune fille que vous avez ramenée de vous accompagner ? Elle pourrait s'occuper de tout le monde.

- NON ! Pas moyen ! On s'est installés là-bas pour être tranquilles !

- Oh ? fit la sorcière avec petit air entendu. Je vois ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que Fye et toi, vous saurez vous ménager de petits moments d'intimité pour…

- QUOI !!!

- … discuter entre adultes.

- J'AI DIT NON ! brailla le guerrier, faisant sursauter les deux fillettes qui jouaient au ballon dans le jardin.

- C'est un peu risqué, Yuuko-san, renchérit le mage, d'un ton plus posé, mais dissimulant mal son hilarité devant la réaction de son partenaire. Même si Argaï est un endroit à part, le fait d'être près de nous n'est pas vraiment un critère de sécurité. Les événements de cette semaine en sont la preuve.

Watanuki et Sonja firent leur apparition à ce moment-là, avec des plateaux chargés des mets du petit déjeuner.

- De toute façon, reprit la femme en se resservant une rasade d'alcool, je vais les garder un peu avec moi, le temps de découvrir ce qui les rend si particulier. Et de convaincre Kurogane…

- Jamais… grogna le brun, buté, en attaquant son bol de riz.

Yuuko posa la main sur une boite de bois laqué posé à côté d'elle, l'ouvrit, et en ressortit une bourse de soie, qu'elle tendit au magicien par-dessus la table.

- Voici la compensation que je t'avais promise, Fye.

Le blond prit le sachet dans sa paume, et referma ses doigts dessus sans l'ouvrir, avec un sourire triste.

- Merci, Yuuko-san.

- C'est moi qui te remercie. Tu as fait un travail digne d'éloges.

- Je n'étais pas seul. Je n'y serais pas arrivé si Kuro-chan n'avait pas été là.

- C'est vrai, dit la sorcière en se retourna vers le guerrier. Merci aussi à toi, Kurogane. Même si tu n'étais pas là quand Fye a accepté ma proposition, nous savions tous les deux que tu serais d'accord et nous avions convenu que la compensation serait pour vous deux, mais plus particulièrement pour toi. Le contenu de cette bourse t'est adressé.

Le ninja les regarda tous les deux d'un œil méfiant. Ils s'entendaient un peu trop bien, à son goût, et ils étaient aussi tordus l'un que l'autre, alors il y avait de quoi se montrer suspicieux. Mais ce qu'il vit sur leur visage lui ôta sa prévention. Ils n'avaient, ni l'un ni l'autre, envie de plaisanter.

Il reporta son regard sur le sachet de soie violette brodée de motifs qui lui rappelèrent ceux des habits de Tomoyo. La prêtresse avait-elle quelque chose à voir avec l'affaire ? La réponse de Yuuko précéda la question qu'il voulait poser.

- Tomoyo a souhaité s'associer à tout ceci. Et c'est elle qui a formulé le vœu que ce soit toi, et non Fye, qui deviennes le gardien de cet objet, en attendant que vienne le moment où vous pourrez l'utiliser.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le brun. Pourquoi moi et pas lui ? C'est le mage qui a…

- Tout va bien, Kuro-chan. Je suis d'accord. Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui le gardes, pour l'instant. En demandant ça, Tomoyo-hime ne pensait pas à me blesser, bien au contraire. Elle a fait ça pour notre sécurité, et pour celle de cet objet. Mes pouvoirs de mage attirent l'attention sur moi, et il est préférable que je ne sois pas, en plus, en possession d'une chose aussi précieuse, qui réagirait à leur présence. Tandis que toi, avec l'aide d'Inuki, tu seras capable de dissimuler son aura.

- Si tu le dis… bougonna le ninja en considérant le sachet d'un œil dubitatif. Je ne pourrai pas me faire une opinion tant que je ne saurai pas de quoi il s'agit.

Fye lui tendit la bourse avec un sourire. Il la prit et la fit rouler entre ses doigts pour l'examiner. Il y avait quelque chose de Tomoyo dans ce sachet, il ressentait la présence de ses pouvoirs. Sans doute était-ce un sceau de protection, si ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur était si précieux. A travers le tissu, il devinait que l'objet qu'il contenait était dur et de forme sphérique.

- Ouvre-la, dit doucement le mage. Tomoyo-hime s'est assurée que tu sois le seul à pouvoir le faire. Cela t'appartient, désormais.

Avec un léger sentiment d'appréhension, le ninja défit les lacets qui fermaient l'étui de soie.


	32. Chapter 32 : Mémoires

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque.

**Note** : Attention, nouveaux SPOILERS, jusqu'au chapitre 182. Et voilà ! C'est la fin ! J'ai un petit pincement au cœur, comme toujours. Bon, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et puis on reparle (du moins JE reparle, quand ce sera terminé). Hum, j'ai un peu de retard, dsl, j'avais oublié la réponse aux reviews

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Kuroxfyechan** : Eh oui c'était bien vu pour la petite Sakura ! Bravo. Pour la compensation, la réponse tout de suite :)

**Irissia** : Un fanart dédié à moi :) tu es adorable ! Je suis contente que la partie Fye vs Ashu t'ait plu. Et tu as vraiment pleuré ? lol, oui je sais, c'est sadique, mais j'aime bien quand les gens pleurent. Pour les comptes à régler entre Fye et Kuro eh bien… on va voir, on ne sait jamais avec eux.

**Evangelysta** : Comme toujours, tu t'approches de la vérité, il y a un rapport avec Tomoyo et quelque chose qui a été conservé… Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Ce n'est pas une plume en tout cas. Pour ma nouvelle fic, il faudra attendre un peu, et mon OS sera publié assez rapidement, je pense, vu qu'il est tellement con qu'une relecture intensive ne l'améliorerait même pas !

Pour pleurer parce que c'est fini, c'est en bas, au centre, en vert.

* * *

**Chapitre 32 – Mémoires **

Avec un léger sentiment d'appréhension, le ninja défit les lacets qui fermaient l'étui de soie.

Il plongea ses doigts à l'intérieur du sachet et en ressortit un objet qu'il déposa dans le creux de sa paume. C'était une boule, de la taille d'œuf de caille, tiède et douce au toucher. Sa surface était recouverte des motifs du yin et du yang, et il en émanait une sensation chaleureuse, comme si elle était vivante. Il pouvait presque la sentir palpiter dans le creux de sa main.

- C'est…

Il s'interrompit. Il n'osait pas le dire, il n'osait même pas croire ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Mais quand il releva la tête, que son regard croisa celui du mage, qu'il lut ce mélange de joie et de tristesse dans sa prunelle et qu'il constata que son compagnon était au bord des larmes, il comprit qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Il ignorait comment c'était possible, mais cette petite chose vibrante, logée dans sa paume comme un oisillon frileux, c'était le cœur de Shaolan. C'était ce que Shaolan avait donné à son clone avant son départ pour leur voyage à travers les dimensions, et ce qui lui avait rendu par la suite, le jour où le magicien avait perdu son œil. C'était avec elle que tout avait vraiment commencé, lorsque Fye avait tenté de s'opposer à son retour dans le corps de son premier propriétaire.

- Comment tu as fait pour le récupérer ? demanda-t-il à la Sorcière, quand il eut retrouvé sa voix.

- La princesse avait eu une vision. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle m'en avait parlé. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ferait tout pour essayer de l'éviter, mais elle m'avait demandé, si elle échouait, de m'assurer que Shaolan pourrait être sauvé. Elle a payé ce vœu de sa vie, car la compensation qu'elle m'a donné était sa bonne fortune, cette chance qui l'avait protégée jusque là et qui l'a abandonnée au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin.

- Cette gamine…

- Kurogane, beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis ce jour, à Infinity. Lorsque Shaolan est mort, son clone aurait dû être également détruit. S'il ne l'a pas été, c'est grâce au vœu de Sakura, qui m'a permis de récupérer ce cœur au tout dernier instant. A l'aide du sceau de Tomoyo, j'ai pu le garder intact jusqu'à maintenant, mais cela ne durera pas éternellement. Vous devez, Fye et toi, vous mettre bientôt en quête ce garçon. Sans quoi, ce cœur sera perdu et le sacrifice de Sakura aura été vain.

- Combien de temps ?

- Si c'est toi qui le portes, si tu le gardes toujours sur toi, il pourra tenir encore plusieurs semaines, ou peut-être plusieurs mois, bien que cette notion soit assez abstraite quand on voyage à travers les dimensions.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es le chevalier servant de Tomoyo, sa bénédiction est sur toi, et cela renforcera le sceau. De plus, comme Fye te l'a dit tout à l'heure, la présence d'Inuki te permettra de le garder caché, loin des yeux indiscrets.

- Ce type ne pourra pas le trouver si je le garde avec moi, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Je pensais qu'après votre retour de votre premier voyage à Argaï, vous pourriez vous lancer à la recherche de Shaolan. Mais, à cause de l'intervention du roi Arsyam et de ce qui est arrivé à Rozamova, tout a été bouleversé. Et nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler. Il y a d'autres choses que tu dois savoir, avant de décider de ce que tu vas faire, maintenant que ce cœur est en ta possession.

- Que _je_ dois savoir ? releva le ninja en se tournant vers son partenaire.

- Oui, répondit le mage en se levant. Mais il vaut mieux que ce soit Yuuko-san qui te les explique. Je vais vous laisser parler tous les deux.

- Je dois aller faire des courses, dit Watanuki, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors. Voulez-vous m'accompagner, Fye-san ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Ce sera une bonne occasion de faire connaissance avec ce pays.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux, le guerrier reporta son attention sur la Sorcière. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de commencer à parler.

- A ton avis, Kurogane, quel était le but de Fei Wang Reed en dispersant les plumes de la princesse du pays de Clow à travers les dimensions ?

- Nous obliger à faire ce voyage pour les récupérer. Mais pourquoi, dans le fond, je n'en sais rien.

- Il désirait que la mémoire de Sakura s'imprègne du souvenir de tous les mondes que vous visitiez. Il en avait besoin pour réaliser son vœu.

- Alors, la mort de la princesse a mis fin à son vœu, comme à ceux de tout le monde, sauf moi, qui ne souhaitais que rentrer chez moi.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Tu souhaitais également venger la mort de ta mère. Le veux-tu toujours ?

- Disons que je voudrais mettre fin aux actes de ce type nuisible. Le fait que cela vengerait ma mère sera une conséquence, plus qu'une finalité. Mais, pour en revenir aux plumes et à son vœu, j'imagine que, s'il continue ses manigances, c'est qu'il n'y a pas renoncé.

- En effet. Il n'y a absolument pas renoncé. La dispersion des plumes de Sakura n'était qu'un prétexte, un moyen de vous faire partir pour ce voyage. Elles n'étaient qu'une sorte de leurre. Ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était la princesse elle-même, les souvenirs que sa mémoire garderait de ce voyage. Il existe deux sortes de mémoires : la mémoire de l'esprit, et la mémoire du corps. Même lorsqu'elle dormait sans arrêt, au tout début, le corps de Sakura enregistrait à l'insu de son esprit des informations sur les pays que vous traversiez. Et ce sont ces informations que Fei Wang Reed voulait collecter.

- Mais la gamine est morte et son corps est…

- En sécurité.

- Ça aussi, tu l'as récupéré ?

- Non. Prendre le cœur de Shaolan était déjà à la limite de ce que je pouvais me permettre de faire. Mais le corps de Sakura a tout de même été préservé et mis à l'abri.

- Comment ? Par qui ?

- Fye.

- Mais le mage, à ce moment-là, n'était pas… en état d'aider qui que ce soit.

- Lui non, mais son pouvoir, oui. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais je pense que sa volonté de protéger la princesse a surpassé la malédiction, en quelque sorte. Il l'a fait inconsciemment, mais…

Elle fit un geste de la main et un halo lumineux apparut. Une image s'inscrivit à l'intérieur. Celle de ce moment, à Infinity, quand la malédiction avait forcé le blond à se jeter sur la princesse. Il revit ce spectacle avec un douloureux pincement au cœur, puis découvrit ce à quoi il n'avait pas pu assister, car il était trop occupé à empêcher le magicien de se tuer, juste avant qu'un portail dimensionnel ne s'ouvre pour les ramener tous les deux auprès de Tomoyo.

Deux jeunes femmes blondes identiques, différenciées seulement par leurs tenues, noire pour l'une et blanche pour l'autre, se tenaient dans les airs au-dessus de la scène. Il se souvenait d'elles. C'était à cause de leur présence et du pouvoir des plumes qu'elles portaient en elles que le drame était arrivé.

- Celle-ci est Chii, dit Yuuko en désignant celle qui était vêtue de blanc. Fye l'a créée à l'aide d'une plume, il y a bien longtemps, pour veiller sur le corps de son frère. Sakura avait prévu de séparer son corps et son âme, afin de survivre à ce qui allait arriver, mais elle n'en a malheureusement pas eu le temps. Chii devait récupérer son corps et l'emmener à Seles, afin que vous puissiez le récupérer. L'autre jeune fille devait aider l'âme de la princesse à partir pour le monde des rêves où elle serait restée jusqu'à ce que Shaolan puisse venir la retrouver.

- Tu es en train de me dire que le corps de la petite est… à Seles ?

- Après la perte des plumes, la magie de Fye qui restait en Chii a permis, et permet encore, de préserver le corps de Sakura. Et il a bien été ramené jusqu'à Seles, mais il n'y est plus.

- Où est-il, alors ?

- Ailleurs.

- Sans rire ?

- Il est hors de portée des mains de Fei Wang Reed, pour l'instant.

- Bon… si j'ai bien compris, on a le cœur du gosse, mais pas le corps. Et on a le corps de la gamine, mais pas le cœur. C'est ça ?

- C'est assez bien résumé.

- Et alors, tout ça pour en arriver où ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera une fois qu'on aura remis ce cœur à la place qui lui revient ?

- Ce sera à vous d'en décider. Sachant que la jeune fille qui voyageait avec vous sous les traits de la princesse Sakura n'était pas la véritable princesse. C'était un clone, elle aussi. Un simple outil, destiné seulement à récolter des souvenirs. La vraie princesse est toujours en vie, et elle est aux mains de Fei Wang Reed.

- Et pendant tout ce temps, tu ne nous as rien dit ! s'exclama le brun. Tu nous as laissé croire que…

- A toi seulement. Fye le savait, depuis le début. Fei Wang Reed lui avait tout révélé de ses projets. Ton compagnon savait pour le clone de Shaolan, ainsi que pour celui de Sakura. Et s'il ne t'a rien dit, c'était parce qu'il souhaitait préserver le secret de ces deux enfants, aussi longtemps que possible, pour leur permettre de vivre leur vie comme des personnes normales. Il souhaitait leur offrir un peu de bonheur, des souvenirs agréables, et il les a toujours encouragés et entourés d'affection comme s'il s'agissait de véritables êtres humains, et non de créatures artificielles dont la vie s'arrêterait le jour où leur rôle serait terminé. Sa peine et sa douleur après ce qui est arrivé à Infinity n'étaient pas feintes, tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Il les aimait vraiment. Quant à moi… je n'avais pas à t'en parler, si eux avaient décidé de ne rien en faire. Et au fond, cela aurait-il changé quelque chose pour toi ? Les aurais-tu regardés d'un autre œil si tu avais su ? Est-ce que cela atténue ton chagrin, maintenant que tu es au courant ?

- Non… reconnut le guerrier. Maintenant que je suis au courant, ça ne change rien au sentiment de perte que j'éprouve depuis qu'ils ne sont plus là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant que tu sais tout ça ? Quelle va être ta décision, Kurogane ? A Rozamova, tu as dit vouloir t'éloigner de moi, profiter de la liberté que vous avez acquise, Fye et toi, en mettant vos vies en jeu. Qu'en penses-tu aujourd'hui ? Crois-tu que tu pourrais revenir sur cette décision et continuer à… travailler avec moi, afin retrouver ce que vous avez perdu et de secourir la princesse du pays de Clow ?

- Est-ce qu'on peut y arriver sans toi ?

- J'en doute. Bien qu'avec vous deux, je ne sois jamais sûre de rien.

- Et le mage, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

- Ai-je besoin de répondre à cette question ?

- Non… c'est bon, dit le ninja en regardant le cœur qui se trouvait toujours dans sa main. Je crois que son message est clair. Est-ce que tu sais où est le gamin, en ce moment ?

- Je prends ça pour une réponse positive ! dit la femme en servant deux nouvelles coupelle de saké. Trinquons, Kurogane ! Il faut bien fêter ça !

- Hé, je t'ai posé une question !

- Plus tard, plus tard ! Allez, bois !

Elle lui colla d'office le récipient entre les mains.

Quand Fye et Watanuki revinrent, les bras chargés de provisions, le ninja et la Sorcière semblaient avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente. Ils discutaient tranquillement, et le magicien nota que, si Yuuko était égale à elle-même, son équipier était un peu trop détendu. Une légère rougeur lui était montée aux pommettes et ses yeux brillaient plus intensément qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il était à peine assis à côté d'eux que la femme leva la tête, fronça légèrement les sourcils, et se mit gracieusement debout.

- Je dois vous abandonner un moment, annonça-t-elle.

Sans donner plus d'explications, elle disparut à l'intérieur de la boutique. Les deux compagnons restèrent seuls sur la terrasse ensoleillée. Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, chacun absorbé dans ses pensées puis le guerrier pointa discrètement son doigt sur un arbre, à l'extérieur du jardin, de l'autre côté de la palissade. Une silhouette sombre, qui n'avait rien d'humain, était tapie dans les ombres du feuillage et paraissait les observer.

- Hé, le mage, est-ce que tu as vu ça ?

- Oui. Ce n'est pas le premier que je vois aujourd'hui. On en a croisé plusieurs en revenant des magasins.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je n'en sais rien. J'imagine que ce sont des sortes de démons, bien que ce qualificatif soit un peu vague.

- Chaque dimension a ses problèmes…

- On dirait bien, oui.

- Ça t'inquiète ? Tu crois que ces trucs sont dangereux ?

- Oh, ils le sont sûrement. Mais nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler, je pense.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce ce truc fait là ?

- Le pouvoir les attire.

- Le tien ?

- Non. Selon Watanuki-kun, cela fait plusieurs jours qu'ils se rassemblent. Ils attendent un événement. Il dit qu'ils partiront bientôt. Kuro-chan, si tu veux bien, juste pour aujourd'hui, essayons de faire comme si on ne les avait pas vus. Je suis fatigué des problèmes, n'ajoutons pas ceux de Yuuko-san aux nôtres tant que ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire.

- Ouais…

- Tu sais, pour Sakura-chan et Shaolan-kun, j'aurais préféré t'en parler mais…

- C'est bon. Ça ne fait rien. Comme cette femme l'a dit, ça ne change rien s'ils n'étaient pas les vrais. Ils étaient les seuls qu'on connaissait, ceux avec qui on a commencé notre voyage et qui ont su se faire aimer de nous. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Et je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu étais comme ça avec eux, alors que tu t'étais promis de ne te rapprocher de personne.

- J'ai hâte de rentrer à Argaï, maintenant, mais je voudrais aussi pouvoir me mettre rapidement à la recherche de Shaolan-kun.

Le retour de Yuuko interrompit leur conversation, et ils restèrent à discuter tranquillement jusqu'au déjeuner, qui fut très gai et incroyablement bruyant. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, entre les deux Mokona qui ne cessaient de faire les imbéciles, rivalisant en cela avec Fye, la Sorcière qui riait, Ren qui jappait, Watanuki et le guerrier qui braillaient, et Sonja et Tan, qui, après quelques hésitations, avaient aussi pris le parti de s'en amuser.

Quand ce fut terminé, le mage et le ninja firent leurs adieux à leurs amis. Il était temps pour eux de regagner Argaï et de s'offrir un moment de calme. Ils atterrirent sur une colline verdoyante, balayée par un vent léger et tiède et dont le flanc s'inclinait en pente douce vers une petite ferme.

- C'est la maison dont tu m'avais parlé ? demanda Kurogane.

- Oui. Quand je suis parti à ta recherche, j'ai dit à Gai-chan de conduire les petits jusqu'ici. Comment tu la trouves ?

Le brun mit sa main en visière pour se protéger du soleil et procéda à un examen rapide des lieux.

- Comme tu l'avais dit, il y a quelques travaux à faire, mais je me sentirai bien mieux ici que dans le manoir. Allons voir ça de plus près.

Il allait se mettre en route quand le blond le retint par la manche. Il se retourna pour découvrir un visage souriant, et une prunelle pétillante de malice.

- Oh non, Kuro-chan. Tu n'iras nulle part tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné une petite explication ! dit le magicien, d'un ton amusé.

- Explication de quoi ?

- J'aimerais savoir combien de passagers clandestins ont fait le voyage avec nous depuis Risu.

- De… quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! fit son partenaire en s'approchant de lui et en lui posant une main sur la poitrine. Si tu ne me le dis pas, je vais être obligé de te fouiller. Allez, Kuro-chan, avoue !

- Il n'y a rien à avouer, répondit le brun, en l'attirant vers lui au lieu de le repousser.

- Ce n'est pas très beau de mentir.

- Si tu veux que j'avoue, il va falloir trouver des arguments plus convaincants qu'une petite menace de rien du tout.

- Ah ! Donc tu avoues qu'il y a quelque chose à avouer !

- Admettons. Mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. Trop d'interférence…

- Kuro-chan !

- Je ne dirai rien sauf si j'ai droit à une compensation !

Fye poussa un petit soupir amusé.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul avec Yuuko-san. Voilà où on en est maintenant !

- Alors ? Cette compensation ?

- Je ne paie pas sans voir d'abord la marchandise.

Le ninja fouilla dans sa tunique, et en ressortir un sac de toile blanche bien gonflé. Le blond tenta de le lui subtiliser mais il leva la main très haut, hors de sa portée.

- Je te préviens. C'est une compensation pour chaque passager clandestin, pigé, le mage ?

- Il y en a beaucoup ?

- Huit. Payable d'avance.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Non.

- C'est méchant.

- Réaliste.

- Tu préfères de la monnaie de Kajara, ou de Seles ? Ou du Japon ?

- Je n'accepte que les paiements en nature.

- Bien… puisque tu y tiens… Que dois-je faire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Le magicien se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- C'est un peu léger. Il va falloir te montrer plus convaincant que ça.

- Je trouve que tu es devenu bien exigeant, tout à coup, répondit Fye en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- C'est que, je t'en veux un peu.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça fait trois jours de suite que tu oublies.

- Quoi ?

- Mon anniversaire !

- C'est vrai !? s'exclama le mage avec un immense sourire. Quel étourdi je fais !

- Je trouve aussi. Je crois que je devrais me venger. Ta blessure te fait toujours mal ?

- Non. C'est guéri.

- Tant mieux.

Le guerrier referma sa prise sur sa ceinture, glissa un pied entre ses chevilles, tira, poussa… et le blond se retrouva par terre au milieu des herbes hautes.

- Bien, dit Kurogane en se penchant sur lui. C'est le moment de payer tes dettes, le mage…

- Attends !

- Quoi ?

- Dis-le moi !

- Quoi ?

- Ce qu'il y a dans le sac !

- Des fleurs qui parlent…

* * *

Huhu, et vous n'en saurez pas plus sur ce qui arriva, ce jour-là, à Argaï, au milieu des fleurs, parlantes ou non... Le mystère restera entier.

Bon ! Eh bien voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et bien sûr, question rituelle : suite ou pas suite ? C'est à vous de décider !

De toute façon, on se retrouve bientôt avec mon OS, qui s'appellera : Les dessous de l'affaire.

Si vous avez envie d'avoir de mes nouvelles, je viens de créer un blog, vu que mon ancien a fermé. L'adresse c'est http: // nandra . over-blog . com . vous pouvez vous inscrire à la newsletter si vous voulez être tenus au courant quand je publie de nouveaux articles.

Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous un très Joyeux Noël, un bon réveillon si ce n'est pas terminé, et j'attends avec impatience de vous retrouver, dans mes reviews (si vous m'aimez toujours) et dans vos propres fics.

Enormes bisous ! Nandra.


	33. Chapter 33 : Réponse aux reviews

**Titre : Himitsu**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp ou presque.

* * *

**Note** : Coucou ! Eh non ce n'est pas un épilogue explicatif des activités de Fye et Kuro au milieu des fleurs, parlantes ou non :p C'est juste une petite page de réponse aux reviews, et je profite de l'occasion pour vous signaler que je publierai un petit OS demain, juste après minuit. Et que la suite d'Himitsu est déjà en cours d'écriture. Ça s'appellera Underground.

Je vous rappelle que si vous voulez en savoir plus sur l'avancement de mes fics, ou sur mes différentes activités quotidiennes, vous pouvez me retrouver ici : http : // nandra . over-blog . com

* * *

**La review des reviews**

**Aelin** (pour ton dernier MP) : eh non, même pas une petite fête entre collègues, étant donné que ma seule compagnie pendant mes nuits de travail, c'est mon chien. ^^

Mais ça ne fait rien, je me suis rattrapée le lendemain soir et c'était bien sympa.

**Irissia** : Merci pour le fanart ! Et j'attends avec impatience de voir la version définitive ! Mouahaha le cœur de Shaolan ! Monsieur « je ne vais pas mourir » va-t-il refaire son apparition avec ses yeux de chien battu ? Telle est la question ! Et comme c'est bon d'être sadique, selon toi, eh bien je ne vais pas me gêner pour l'être terriblement dans la suite d'Himitsu.

**Alicia** : Vraiment contente que ça t'ait plu à ce point. J'espère que la suite que je prépare te fera également plaisir, mais avant ça, deux ou trois OS et mon AU… On va avoir de quoi s'occuper encore pendant quelques temps !

**Soso** : oui, il se mèrepoulise un peu, notre Kuro. Il se laisse un peu aller. Et il s'endort un peu sur ses lauriers, là, je trouve. Mais rassure-toi (ou inquiète-toi), ça ne va pas durer. Fye en a bavé comme un malade pendant quatre fics, et Kuro un peu moins. Dans la prochaine, je vais m'occuper sérieusement de son cas, il va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, le pauvre ^^

**Aliénor** : contente que ça t'ait plu. Et merci de m'avoir fait un petit coucou en passant !

**Evangelysta** : Eh non, pas de chapitre bonus :p Il faut laisser libre cours à l'imagination des lecteurs, voyons ! Je n'en dis pas plus puisque je t'ai déjà répondu en MP, j'espère te retrouver pour mon OS demain soir, ou plutôt après-demain puisque j'imagine que tu vas réveillonner. Moi, pour changer, je bosse !

**Kuroxfyechan** : Pas de bonus, non non non ! Mais une suite, oui ! J'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire. Pour ce qui est de la poursuite de Shao, eh bien, ce n'est pas exactement ce qui est prévu au programme pour la fic suivante, mais on ne sait jamais… Pour le plein de tendresse, houla… Je ne sais pas ! On verra ^^ . Et mon OS sortira bien pour le Premier de l'An.

**Dracosplendens** (pour ta review et ton MP) : Oui, j'essaie de ne pas trop m'éloigner du scenario de CLAMP, même si je fais de gros détours et que j'arrange certains détails « à la sauce Nandra ». Je tiens quand même à respecter un minimum les auteurs et l'œuvre qui m'ont inspirée, et je leur dois bien ça car c'est beaucoup de travail, mais aussi beaucoup de plaisir, d'écrire sur ces personnages, et aussi de voir que ce que je fais apporte un peu de distraction et de plaisir aux personnes qui me lisent.

Pour les fics originales, je n'ai rien publié pour le moment, car elles sont loin d'être terminées, mais je tiendrai tout le monde au courant par le biais de mon blog.

**Niacy** : Hi hi, oui je sais j'ai été radin sur les câlins ! Mais c'était fait exprès, vois-tu. Frustrer le lecteur est une grande passion chez moi :p Et oui, cette fois, ça finit bien. Je ne peux pas faire une fin catastrophique comme celle de Rozamova à chaque fois. Mais sache que vous l'avez échappée belle car la fin que j'avais prévu à l'origine était beaucoup plus… sombre, on va dire.

* * *

Eh ben voilà, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la suite. Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir et bien encouragée pour écrire même quand je n'avais pas trop le temps ou pas trop la pêche. Je vous à toutes de gros bisous, et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
